Mentir por Amor
by enigmaSB21saku
Summary: Shaoran Li, a sus 17 años, tiene un grave y oscuro problema... ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieses que destruir a la persona que más amas por cumplir con tu destino? Y es que Shaoran sería capaz de todo... Excepto de mentir por amor... FANFIC COMPLETO
1. Prólogo

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

_¿Qué harías tú si descubrieses que debes acabar con la vida de la chica a la que más amas por cumplir con tu destino? ¿Estarías dispuesto a destruir todo lo que eres con tal de que a ella no le ocurriera nada? Shaoran tiene un grave problema… Y es que estaría dispuesto a todo, excepto a mentir por amor._

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Prólogo**_

_**Preludio**_

_Por decreto del dios del Fuego, del Oráculo del Oro, del viento de las tormentas. Por el Agua, la Tierra, la Sangre que corre por nuestras venas… Formad parte de mí como la ley que guardo y ayudadme a lograr mi meta. A estas manos entrelazadas entregadles vuestra fuerza y conferidles vuestro poder, por la magia, los secretos y la oscuridad, iluminad el camino que debemos seguir._

La tenue luz de unas velas casi inexistentes, apenas iluminan mi rostro. A mi alrededor, no puedo ver más que sombras desfiguradas, contraídas y cansadas por el peso de una maldición que busca, desesperada, una salida que tampoco existe, que nadie ve.

Siete años… Yo y mis siete años. Y una vida que no me corresponde a mí vivir porque llevo una carga demasiado pesada para que mis hombros puedan soportarla y porque soy la esperanza, el futuro de un apellido que pugna por sobrevivir.

Sencillamente porque yo soy Shaoran Li, último descendiente de Clow Reed, el cual depositó en mí el sueño de continuar con su dinastía de magia oscura, luchando y venciendo a poderosos magos salidos de un cuento de hadas en la Edad Media.

Sí, la última esperanza, la última llama perdida, el último deseo… Soy yo… Y mis siete años, esperando el momento justo para actuar.

Para qué negar mi miedo, tan sólo soy un crío asustado, que no entiende la misión que se le ha encomendado y que cumplirá con su deber cueste lo que cueste sin motivo aparente.

Vuelvo a la realidad, a la luz de las velas que iluminan débilmente un pasillo desierto y a unas manos femeninas que retocan mi pelo enmarañado una y otra vez, intentando alisar inútilmente los rebeldes mechones castaños.

—No quiero hacer esto, madre… —digo en un susurro que apenas yo escucho— No es verdad que yo sea la última esperanza la de la Familia Li.

Ielan, mi madre, es una mujer de porte señorial, capaz de decir sin palabras lo que muchos no pueden expresar con una simple mirada. Y como de costumbre, no dice nada. Permanece callada mientras me arregla ese traje ceremonial, herencia de mi padre y de sus siete años, los mismos que ahora tengo yo. Me parece mentira.

—Sabes que sí, Shaoran. Es tu destino, no puedes echarte atrás. No puedes rechazar lo que eres. Este es el futuro que te ha tocado vivir.

La miro sin entender nada de lo que me dice, quizás porque yo lo único que deseo es estar en cualquier sitio menos aquí. El destino, el futuro y todo lo demás, a mí me da exactamente igual.

—Pero madre…

—Hijo, ya lo hemos hablado. No decepciones a tu padre. Ahora su vida y la de todos nosotros depende de ti.

Y a rastras, me saca de aquel pasillo a oscuras, conduciéndome hacia quién sabe qué estancia, mientras yo retomo el hilo de mis pensamientos en silencio.

Casi sin darme cuenta, nos hemos parado frente a una gran puerta de madera de roble con grandes dragones de hierro adornando los picaportes. Bonita, pienso, pero prefiero no saber qué me aguarda detrás.

Ielan me mira con pesadumbre y suspira un par de veces antes de llevar las manos hacia la puerta y empujar lentamente hasta abrirla por completo. Por su expresión, sé que la situación es muy delicada. Nunca había visto a mi madre así y en ese momento, tengo la certeza de que jamás volveré a ver esa mirada en su rostro. El miedo se incrementa y con ello, las ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Mi corazón late fuertemente contra mi pecho, como si también quisiera escapar y la velocidad de los latidos aumenta cuando mis ojos ven la escena.

Todo el Clan Li está reunido alrededor de una gran mesa en lo alto de un altar, rodeados de una infinidad de lucecitas de distintos tonos de blanco (resultado de un simple hechizo que hasta yo, a mi temprana edad, podría hacer), con diferente resplandor, que confieren la iluminación que necesitamos.

Mi madre se aparta para dejarme a la vista de todos los presentes al mismo tiempo que éstos desocupan sus asientos para ponerse en pie y clavar sus miradas perspicaces en la mía, tan confusa que no sé cómo son capaces de ver algo en ella.

Mi padre está en el centro de la mesa y eso me asusta. Le veo tan claramente como podría verme a mí reflejado en un espejo y con unos cuantos años más, claro. También está ataviado con su traje ceremonial y sus ojos brillan con una chispa de vida desconocida para mí.

—Shaoran Li… Último descendiente de Clow Reed, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

Asiento con la cabeza, no muy convencido pero con decisión mal fingida.

—Desde tiempos remotos, nuestra familia ha sobrevivido enfrentándose a los magos más poderosos que haya podido existir tan sólo por defender la magia oscura procedente de Reed, que nos fue conferida generación tras generación, hasta el día de hoy, en que esa magia también ha sido transmitida al último miembro de la Familia Li, el más joven, mi hijo, Shaoran, el que sin duda llegará a ser el más poderoso, logrando las mayores heroicidades que podamos imaginar. Ha llegado el momento en que descubras y te enfrentes a tu destino, porque una nueva familia de magos ha resurgido de nuevo, precisamente hace siete años, y amenaza con destruir todo el camino que nuestros ancestros han construido. La posesión de la magia oscura está en peligro, incluso cabe la posibilidad de que, tras esta batalla que se avecina, los seres humanos posteriores a nosotros nunca lleguen a conocer su origen, viviendo así sin ella.

Sólo escucho la voz de mi progenitor, no estoy atento a ninguna otra cosa que no sea eso, pero soy incapaz de entender nada… ¿Qué está pasando?

De pronto, la puerta por la que he entrado vuelve a abrirse para dejar paso a otro niño que parece tener mi edad. Es un poco más alto que yo, de tez pálida, ojos de un azul muy intenso y profundo, ocultos tras unas gafas de montura fina, y cabello corto y oscuro.

—Tenemos noticias de que nuestro antepasado Clow Reed, —prosigue papá sin prestar demasiada atención al joven que acaba de hacer acto de presencia— dividió su alma en dos, quedando una de esas partes en este niño que tenemos aquí—señala al recién llegado mientras yo me quedo boquiabierto. ¿Una parte del alma de Clow Reed se encuentra en ese crío? —Su nombre es Eriol Hiiraguizawa, también descendiente de Clow, pieza imprescindible en esta batalla por recuperar la Magia Oscura porque podrá echarte una mano en tu misión. Pero ya habrá tiempo para más presentaciones. Lo que ahora importa es que tú, Shaoran, debes saber que…

Demasiados datos, demasiada oscuridad y muy pocas respuesta. Sólo soy capaz de entender eso. Que no sé absolutamente nada más.

—¿Qué ocurrió con la otra parte del alma de Clow? — pregunto sin poder contener la curiosidad.

—Precisamente estaba esperando a que me hicieses esa pregunta — responde mi padre satisfecho—La otra parte cayó en el cuerpo de otro hombre que, sin saberlo, guarda todo el poder de la Magia de la familia Li. Hace siete años ese hombre trajo al mundo con su mujer a su hija que, desgraciadamente para nosotros, heredó ese poder. Si ella llega a descubrir lo que conserva en su interior desde que nació, sería el fin del Clan Li ya que nuestra magia recaería en sus manos y no podríamos sobrevivir.

—¿Y dónde entro yo en toda esa historia?—vuelvo a preguntar.

—Eres tú, Shaoran, el que tiene la capacidad de encontrar a esa chica y destruirla.

—¿Destruirla? ¡Sólo tengo siete años!

Ielan hace un gesto cargado de prudencia, por lo que decido controlarme de manera casi inmediata.

—Tú buscarás a esa chica y la encontrarás, no importa el tiempo que tardes. Cuando llegue el momento sabrás quién es y podrás enfrentarte a ella. Para ello, irás a Japón y empezarás tu búsqueda al tiempo que te entrenas para poder derrotarla y haces una vida normal de cualquier estudiante, como si vivieras en la ignorancia de la magia. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

No puedo evitar sentirme aún más pequeño frente a esa misión que se me encomienda. Yo, que nunca había hecho daño a nada ni a nadie, ahora tenía que arrebatarle la vida a una chica que había tenido la mala suerte de heredar la magia de mi antepasado.

—Pero…

—¡Basta! Harás lo que se te dice.

—¿Y cómo sabré quién es ella? ¡Dices que soy la última esperanza pero yo no tengo ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo todo esto! ¡No quiero la Magia Oscura, no quiero ser descendiente de Clow! Quiero llevar una vida normal… Esto no va conmigo. ¡Yo…!

El bofetón que mi padre estampa en mi mejilla retumba por toda la habitación. Ielan se lleva las manos a la boca, claramente preocupada pero paralizada. Sabe que no debe dar un paso adelante, no delante de su esposo.

—¡Lyang!

Pero no puede evitarlo. Supongo que me protege demasiado, más de lo que a mi madre le convendría, porque después de todo mi familia sólo busca el bien individual y el resto le da absolutamente igual.

Ielan se gana una mirada de reproche por parte de Lyang y en ese momento no sabe dónde esconderse, pero finge que no le importa y permanece callada sin moverse de su sitio.

Yo, por mi parte, estoy tan impactado que ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para derramar lágrimas. Tan sólo contengo un llanto que no existe.

—He dicho que basta — continúa mi padre — Llegado el momento lo sabrás. Esa chica tiene que ser especial. Y tú notarás que es especial. Por tus venas corre la sangre y la magia de Reed. Seguro que lograrás averiguarlo. Y ahora retírate y no me decepciones más. Cumplirás este pacto… Y salvarás al Clan Li.

Cuando mi padre termina de hablar, los miembros de aquel comité se retiran uno a uno sin mediar palabra. Papá los sigue de cerca y tampoco dice nada. En su mirada ya no hay rastro de ese brillo que tenía al comienzo de la reunión.

Ielan intenta echarle un vistazo a la mejilla inflamada a causa del golpe, pero yo me niego en rotundo apartando su mano con demasiada rudeza y esta vez ella no puede contener el llanto. No sabe que yo también estoy llorando.

Y aún lloraría más de saber todo lo que tendría que pasar cuando llegó el día en que la conocí a ella. La chica que en teoría destruiría todo el Clan Li por llevar una magia que ni ella sabía que poseía. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber a mis siete años todo lo que se avecinaba? Porque ella también se convirtió en esa llama de vida, alegrando todos y cada uno de mis días. ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginarme algo así? Ni siquiera en el mejor de mis sueños…

Sí, yo soy Shaoran Li, el último rayo de luz. Este es mi destino, esta es mi misión.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el prólogo de _Mentir por Amor_? Muy cortito ¿verdad? Pero los siguientes capítulos serán mucho más largos y emocionantes =)

Espero que lo hayáis encontrado interesante. Bueno, voy a contar algo sobre la historia para que os animéis a leer los capítulos siguientes.

_Mentir por Amor_ es una obra romántica y algo enredada de dos de nuestros personajes más entrañables del manga, Shaoran y Sakura. Aquí, como es de esperar, vivirán una bonita historia de amor con muchos líos y dificultades. ¿Qué pasará al final? ¿Predecible? Quién sabe, ya que este fanfic aún está en proceso de escritura, pero intentaré subir los capítulos tan rápido como los termine.

Es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que seguramente esté lleno de errores. Pero ya he escrito con anterioridad varias historias cortas y una novela larga. La familia y los amigos no me sirven para saber si soy mínimamente buena para la escritura, así que creo que una de las maneras de comprobarlo es publicar aquí una de mis obras.

No hay más que decir, espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de _Mentir por Amor_, tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribiéndolo =)

Por favor, dejadme vuestros comentarios, me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido el prólogo y si merece la pena subir el siguiente capítulo. Ojo, que este fanfic está dentro de la categoría M, ya os podéis imaginar por qué…

¡Besos! Bye!

PD: Si queréis saber más de mí, visitad mi profile, mi blog y por qué no, mi canal en YouTube ^^ (los links están en mi profile).

**¡¡Gracias a todo/as!! Nos leemos muy pronto.**

_Ess-chan_


	2. Ámbar contra Verde

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Ámbar contra verde**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Diez años después…

"_Buenos días, radioyentes, esto es _Free Style Music_, son las siete de la mañana de un 15 de noviembre que amanece nublado pero que dejará paso a un radiante sol justo a mediodía. Y es un día perfecto para empezarlo con esta canción, _Time is running out_, de _TheMuse_…"_

_I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created_

_you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

El despertador suena, como de costumbre, a las siete menos cuarto de la mañana. Y como de costumbre, lo ignoro de tal manera que vuelvo a quedarme dormida quince minutos más, soñando con _Time is running out_ en mi emisora de música favorita, _Free Style Music, _y volviendo a mi despertar con los gritos desesperados de mi hermano exigiendo que baje a desayunar porque nuevamente voy a llegar sumamente tarde al instituto. Y qué más da, yo sólo quiero dormir y dormir… Lo demás no me importa… Sólo dormir… Y seguir escuchando _Time is running out_…

—¡Monstruo! Yukito ha venido a buscarte…

Y son precisamente esas palabras las que consiguen sacarme de la cama, o más bien ese nombre en concreto es el responsable de mi temprano desvelo, pues al escucharlo es como si mi habitación hubiese sido despojada de todo y los acordes de _The Muse_, sonaran muy lejanos, como perdidos en el tiempo. Yukito…

Me gusta cómo suena, pero sobre todo si lo pronuncian mis labios, así como me gusta escuchar mi nombre de su boca, Sakura…

Me visto como una posesa empedernida, deseando bajar a la cocina para poder desayunar contemplando su rostro angelical, sus ojos de caramelo y su extraño pelo blanquecino. Luego, un rápido vistazo al espejito redondo y rojo situado sobre mi escritorio y los últimos retoques a mi uniforme blanco del instituto Seijô. Listo, no hay nada fuera de su lugar, nada que no debiera estar justo donde está.

Bajo las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo y asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con la mirada perdida buscando su silueta perfecta. Pero no veo nada.

—¿Yukito?

—Ya era hora, Monstruo. — se burla mi hermano cuando coloco mi cartera, cargada con los libros del instituto, en la mesa — Creí que no te ibas a levantar nunca. Me parece que utilizaré más veces el "Despertador Tsukishiro" para sacarte de la cama.

—Déjame en paz, Touya… Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Monstruo. ¡Me llamo Sakura!

Mi hermano se acerca a mí con arrogancia, flexionando su angulosa espalda para quedar a mi altura.

—Como si no lo supiera, enana. — dice poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza — Venga, que el desayuno está en la mesa.

Suspiro con resignación, pensando que Touya jamás me llamará por mi nombre y empleará siempre los mismos calificativos para dirigirse a mí. Qué remedio… Supongo que los hermanos, ya sean mayores o pequeños que tú, siempre estarán ahí para fastidiarte la vida. Según el mío, para hacérmela más entretenida. Igual tiene razón, aunque yo me esfuerce en imaginar que no es así.

Frente a mí, se muere del aburrimiento, indiferente, un sencillo plato de cristal azul, sobre el que reposan dos tostadas recién hechas, empapadas ya con una ligera capa de suave mermelada de fresa. A su lado, un vaso de leche ni demasiado frío, ni demasiado caliente, justo como a mí me gusta porque, como mi madre repetía una y otra vez cuando era pequeña, a veces el punto medio es la mejor elección. Ciertamente mi madre se inventaba auténticos refranes… Recuerdo a la perfección el último que me enseñó, el más extraño y el más hermoso al mismo tiempo:

—_Ten cuidado de quién te enamoras, Sakura, porque pueden robarte el corazón y desgraciadamente, ni siquiera puedes poner una denuncia._

Nunca llegué a entender el significado de aquellas palabras, por muchas vueltas que mi cabeza la daba a la frasecita, jamás encontraba la respuesta que necesitaba. Pero si mi madre, Nadeshiko, dijo aquello, seguramente habría tenido un motivo. Sólo me quedaba a mí descubrirlo, pues mamá nos abandonó cuando yo cumplí los doce años, sin llegar a darme el valor de sus palabras. Desapareció así, sin más, un buen día de verano. Papá se niega a creer que se marchase con otro hombre, pero… ¿adónde si no hubiera podido ir? ¿Con quién?

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro, intentando alejar esos recuerdos que han inundado mi memoria sin invitación previa, y me siento a la mesa para desayunar. Miro a mi alrededor. ¿Sólo estamos mi hermano y yo?

—Un momento, Touya… —digo preparándome para una nueva pelea con él— ¿Dónde está Yukito?

Mi hermano alza su mirada, tras dejar su café a un lado de la mesa, para encontrarse con la mía… Y una sonrisa pícara, que yo conozco muy bien, acude de inmediato a su rostro.

—A ver, Monstruo… Las palabras "Despertador Tsukishiro", ¿a qué te suenan?

Presa de una rabia infantil, me levanto de la silla, inclinándome sobre la mesa a riesgo de ensuciar mi uniforme blanco con la mermelada de las tostadas, e intento propinarle a Touya la mayor colleja que haya recibido en su vida. Pero sorprendentemente, él es más rápido que yo y acaba sosteniéndome por las muñecas.

—No, no, no, Sakura… No está bien meterse con los hermanos mayores.

—¡Aplícate el cuento! ¿No te parece?

—He dicho mayores…

Me libro de su agarre con una fuerte sacudida y vuelvo a sentarme en la mesa para continuar con mi desayuno. ¡Algún día Touya me va a pagar cada broma pesada que yo he tenido que sufrir casi a diario! Algún día…

—¡Eres insoportable, que lo sepas!

Un segundo…

Dos segundos…

Tres segundos…

Mi hermano está tardando demasiado en contestar al último de mis estúpidos insultos. Por lo general, él siempre tiene la última palabra. Y conmigo, aún más.

—Y tú un Monstruo ceporro y dormilón.

Lo sabía. Al final sabía que me diría algo. ¡Malditos sean sus veinticinco años frente a mis diecisiete!

—¡TOUYA!

Con otra de sus sonrisas, se acaba su café y desaparece por la puerta de la cocina. Yo, por mi parte, olvidando que mi hermano siempre tiene respuestas para todo, me termino las tostadas tan rápido como puedo, acompañadas del vaso de leche, y deposito todos los platos en el fregadero mirando el reloj.

Tarde, tarde, tarde…

¡Voy a llegar muy tarde!

Nerviosa por los minutos que pasan, abandono la cocina a toda prisa, cartera en mano, dispuesta a salir volando hacia el instituto Seijô. No puedo permitirme otro retraso. No puedo ser la última de nuevo… Maldita sea… Ya estoy de mal humor. Y todo por culpa de mi hermano. Yukito, Yukito… Me hubiera gustado haberle visto por la mañana, antes de que se marchara con Touya camino de la Facultad. Pero no… No ha venido.

—¡Hermano, me voy ya! —grito desde el recibidor mientras termino de calzarme mis patines blancos para ir más rápido.

—¡Sakura, espera!

Touya me alcanza a la carrera antes de que cierre la puerta y salga a la calle tras echar la llave.

—¿Y ahora qué? —replico cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—¡Llego tarde! —miro el reloj—¡Llego muy tarde!

—Sólo quería decirte que papá no estará en casa durante esta semana. Se ha ido al Cairo por unas excavaciones. Y esta noche yo tampoco estaré aquí, así que a ver lo que haces.

Ah, de nuevo el trabajo de papá. ¿Por qué querría ser arqueólogo? Quizás para no estar nunca en casa… No, Fujitaka Kinomoto no es así. Vocación, supongo.

—De acuerdo, gracias por la información —contesto sinceramente— ¡Y ahora me voy que no llego!

Touya asiente con la cabeza y yo me marcho de casa sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Es una mañana cargada de nubes, tal y como ha predicho la emisora de radio, gris, triste… Tampoco hay casi nadie caminando por la calle, resultado de un invierno que poco a poco se acerca. Y con esto no quiero decir que no me guste el invierno… La nieve, la Navidad, los regalos, los villancicos… La soledad. Porque por esas fechas todo el mundo se acuerda de todos, excepto de quienes no tienen absolutamente a nadie, como Yukito Tsukishiro. Ojalá me dejase ser la llama que le diera una chispa de calor a su vida, como aquella noche del año pasado…

También era Navidad, Nochebuena, más bien, en esa noria desde donde se podía observar un paisaje bellamente iluminado y las sonrisas de cientos y cientos de personas que a esa misma hora visitaban el parque de atracciones. Él y yo, sentados el uno junto al otro, respirando… y mis sentimientos a flor de piel, como en una primavera que aún estaba por llegar. Yo, pegada al cristal de nuestra cabina en el punto más alto de la noria. Él, en el asiento situado a mi derecha, contemplándome en silencio. Dos entes en un espacio demasiado reducido para contener todo lo que yo llevaba dentro desde hacía tanto tiempo… Una confesión, te quiero… una mirada al borde las lágrimas y unos pasos ligeros tras mi espalda, un abrazo que permitió la acogida de un beso. Era cálido, suave, lleno de amor… o de algo extraño, tal vez diferente. Pero en cualquier caso único. Él y yo… otro te quiero, una sonrisa y nuevas miradas. Dos almas enamoradas…

Y ya. Jamás hemos pasado de ese punto. Nunca hemos cruzado la línea que viene detrás. En ese sentido, Yukito siempre me ha respetado aún cuando yo no quería tanto respeto. Él y sus veinticinco años, justo como mi hermano… Yo y mis diecisiete. Quizás es ese tiempo el que últimamente nos ha distanciado, porque ya no es lo mismo y ambos lo sabemos. Pero, a decir verdad, prefiero no saberlo. El presente es otro, que Yukito y yo compartimos un sentimiento que hemos cuidado durante casi un año y que yo espero seguir reteniendo en mi pecho para siempre. Pues ni en mi cabeza, y mucho menos en mi corazón, cabe la loca idea de que yo pueda amar algún día a otro que no sea Yukito Tsukishiro.

—¡Sakura!

Y es como si la ilusión nunca hubiese muerto tras las bromas de mi hermano.

Yukito me da alcance cuando apenas tengo tiempo de girarme para ver quién me llama. Está ahí, con su bicicleta plateada y su mochila a la espalda, tan alegre y despreocupado como siempre, con el viento chocando contra su cara y despeinando su pelo, aquel en el que mis dedos se enredan en sus mechones cuando nos fundimos en un beso, cálido, siempre inocente… porque nunca pasábamos esa maldita línea que yo he empezado a odiar con toda mi alma.

—¡Al final has venido! — exclamo acercándome a su bicicleta — El idiota de mi hermano me dijo que habías estado en casa para acompañarme hasta Seijô y luego no estabas…

Yukito sonríe dulcemente y separa una mano del manillar para apoyarla suavemente sobre mi cabeza.

—Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano, no le hagas caso. — responde sin dejar de mirar al frente y sin abandonar su sonrisa, tampoco — ¡Mira! Tomoyo te está esperando…

Efectivamente, cuando clavo mi mirada en el horizonte, puedo ver la silueta recortada de Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, haciéndome señas para que me dé prisa y puodamos entrar antes de que cierren las puertas.

—¿Ya? — me extraño ojeando el reloj. No han paso ni cinco minutos desde que nos hemos encontrado… suspiro por no poder pasar más tiempo con Yukito — Yo quería quedarme contigo…

Yukito no dice nada y sigue pedaleando al tiempo que yo patino sin despegarme de su bicicleta. ¿Por qué no dice nada?

—No te preocupes, mañana es sábado… Así que quizás podamos vernos.

—¿Quizás? — pregunto con picardía, intentando sonar ofendida.

—Vale, tú ganas… Mañana nos veremos.

Y nuevamente vuelvo a sentir la ilusión palpitar dentro de mi pecho, renovando mis fuerzas y apartando mi timidez para preguntarle lo que llevo maquinando desde que mi hermano me dijo que esta noche la casa estará vacía.

—Oye, Yukito… —empiezo sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo continuar.

—Dime, Sakura.

_¡Venga, Sakura! ¡Valor!_

—Esta noche no hay nadie en mi casa… Así que había pensado que tal vez querrías venir para ver una película… —me sonrojo— Y después podríamos…

—¿Esta noche? —interrumpe Yukito alzando la mirada, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos de café — Lo siento, Sakura. Esta noche tenemos fiesta en la Facultad, así que eso ocupará todo mi tiempo. ¿No te lo ha dicho Touya? Él también viene.

No puedo verme, pero habría jurado que mi expresión ha cambiado radicalmente cuando Yukito me da esa negativa.

—Sí… bueno, me había dicho que esta noche estaría sola, pero no me ha comentado por qué él no iba a estar.

—Lo siento, Sakura —repite Yukito— Lo dejamos para otro día, ¿te parece?

Asiento con la cabeza y dejo que se aleje sin más, mientras yo doy alcance a Tomoyo, que pacientemente me espera junto a la puerta del instituto, con su uniforme blanco, igual que el mío, su cartera colgando de sus manos, su pelo largo, ondulado y negro azabache, como el ala de un cuervo… sus ojos, cargados de alegría, que me saludaban tiernamente. Así es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi amiga, mi confidente… Desde luego, a veces pienso que si ella fuera un chico, estaría perdidamente enamorada. Pero yo tengo a Yukito. No necesito a nadie más.

—¡Buenos días Sakura! —exclama Tomoyo al verme— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Alegra esa cara! ¿No estás contenta por que el joven Tsukishiro te haya acompañado?

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero nada sale de mis labios. Tomoyo aparta su mirada de la mía, en dirección a la bicicleta de Yukito que se aleja en la distancia.

—¡Mira, Sakura! —grita sobresaltándome.

—¡Sakura, cógelo!

Sólo me da tiempo a girarme y a recibir en las manos por pura suerte, el caramelo que Yukito me lanza desde su bicicleta, antes de sonreír por última vez y perderse tras doblar la esquina. Y ese gesto significa para mí más que sus negativas, porque a pesar del tiempo, nunca había olvidado lanzarme ese caramelo al son de los pedales. Siempre, desde que yo tenía diez años.

—Yukito…

—Vamos, Sakura — dice Tomoyo poniendo una mano sobre mis hombros — Si llegamos tarde nos pondrán falta…

—Sí…

Guardo el caramelo dentro de la cartera y sin más, Tomoyo y yo caminamos hacia el interior del Seijô, bromeando, riendo… justo como siempre. Porque aquel día nublado que en teoría debería dejar paso a un sol radiante, viernes 15 de noviembre, no tiene nada de especial.

—¿Sabes, Tomoyo? — comento de pronto — No quiero que hoy sea un día como otro cualquiera…

Tomoyo, intuitiva, clava su mirada violácea en la mía. ¡Cómo me conoce!

—¿Qué estás maquinando, Sakura?

—¿Yo? —pregunto señalándome a mí misma haciéndome la tonta — Nada… Únicamente había pensado que podría ir a visitar a Yukito antes de que se vaya a la fiesta de la Facultad…

_**(Shaoran)**_

Viernes 15 de noviembre. Día normal, aburrido, monótono, sin nada de especial. Las mismas historias, los mismos compañeros de clase, la misma búsqueda sin sentido…

Es el resumen de toda mi vida, porque nada cambia, como si estuviese viviendo dentro de un círculo vicioso que se repite una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez… ¡Basta!

—¡Atento, Li! ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi Chiharu!

Takashi Yamazaki, diecisiete años, alto, delgado, pelo corto y negro y una eterna sonrisa en el rostro. Un buen chico a decir verdad… Interesado únicamente en sus mentiras y en su novia, Chiharu Mihara… O mejor dicho, en el cuerpo de su novia…

—Ah, sí… —digo sin ganas de nada, mientras Yamazaki se come a Chiharu con los ojos. Yo ni siquiera me molesto en fingir interés, pero seguimos mirando al grupito de chicas animadoras como quien no quiere la cosa, sin que ellas se den cuenta de nuestra presencia a unos cuantos metros de allí.

—¿Cómo que "Ah, sí"? ¡Es mi Chiharu! ¿Es que no has visto el salto mortal que ha hecho sobre Naoko? Genial, espectacular, asombroso…

—Que sí, Yamazaki, creo que ya me hago una idea.

Takashi golpea mi hombro derecho.

—¡No lo digas de esa manera! ¡Qué aburrido, Shaoran! Venir a ver a las animadoras es lo mejor que podemos hacer mientras llegan los demás. Esas falditas cortas, las camisetas de tirantes… Las chicas agotadas y empapadas en sudor. ¡A finales de otoño! Me pongo malo sólo de pensarlo… Ay… Chiharu… ¿Y si la secuestro ahora mismo y me la llevo a los baños?

—Eres un depravado, además de un pesado de primera, Yamazaki.

—¡Anda ya!

Nos quedamos en silencio sin añadir ni una sola palabra más del tema, mientras observamos el entrenamiento de las animadoras. Un pensamiento cruza mi cabeza al tiempo se suceden las piruetas ante mis ojos. Lo cierto, es que me muero de ganas por ser como mi amigo. Sí, alguien despreocupado, alegre, con planes para un sábado noche que no se limitan a ver una película tras otra hasta las tantas de la madrugada. No debemos olvidar que después de todo, yo sigo siendo Shaoran Li. Por Dios, ¡qué coñazo de vida!

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta Yamazaki después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

—Las cinco y cuarto —respondo yo tras echar una rápida ojeada a mi reloj digital de hace dos años.

—Maldita sea… Se retrasan…

Me levanto del frío suelo de césped mal cuidado en donde estamos sentados, buscando con la mirada a nuestros dos amigos que no llegan, y una oleada de viento helado sacude mi cuerpo. Maldito clima… A pesar de los diez años que llevo viviendo en Japón soy incapaz de acostumbrarme a estas temperaturas por lo que subo hasta el cuello la cremallera de mi cazadora de cuero, tratando de encontrar algo de calor, y me quedo así, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin hacer nada… salvo esperar. Esperar a un par de tardones que no llegan.

Y de pronto, una voz más que familiar…

—¡Ya estamos aquí, _mes amis_!

—¡Por fin! —exclama Yamazaki poniéndose en pie — ¿Qué habéis traído?

Sí, ya están aquí. Eriol y Ryuo. Eriol no ha cambiado en nada. Bueno, ahora todas sus mentiras son incluso más creíbles. Es un manipulador de primera y todos nosotros sus títeres. Y Ryuo, de mi misma estatura, delgado, ojos verdes y alegres, pelo castaño y largo… y una extraña obsesión por el sexo, propia de nuestros diecisiete años. O tal vez no tan propia puesto que dicha obsesión aún no ha llamado a mi puerta. Será que yo soy raro.

Sí, dos colegas más, Eriol y Ryou, con los mismos intereses que Takashi, con la diferencia de que ellos ni siquiera tienen novia fija. Y vienen cargados de bolsas de plástico llenas de botellas y botellas de cristal que resuenan cuando chocan unas con otras.

—Lo que prometimos para mañana. Hay de todo, así que la fiesta está asegurada —responde Ryuo depositando las bolsas en el suelo y recogiéndose el pelo con una cinta.

Eriol también deposita las bolsas en el césped y se coloca las gafas sobre la nariz.

—¿Y qué hay de tu parte, Shaoran? —pregunta sonriendo falsamente.

Dios…

Ya no aguanto esa sonrisa, porque simplemente ya no soy capaz de soportar a Eriol. Ni a él ni a sus mentiras, ni su forma de ser, ni nada. Pero ambos zarpamos en el mismo barco y eso es algo que nunca podremos cambiar.

Resignado, extraigo del bolsillo de mi pantalón una cajita metalizada de color negro y se la lanzo a Eriol, que la coge al vuelo y la examina mientras le da vueltas y más vueltas entre sus dedos finos y paliduchos, mientras piensa su veredicto.

—¡Venga ya! —suelta de pronto al ver el contenido de la caja, una vez abierta —¿Petas normales y corrientes? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya está?

Ni siquiera le contesto. No inmediatamente. Prefiero dejarlo en un estúpido suspense antes de ofrecerle más información. Yamazaki, por su parte, le arrebata a Eriol la cajita negra y la observa atentamente.

—Al menos serán buenos —dice extrayendo el papel de liar y un puñado de tabaco. A continuación, se dispone a prepararlo. —¿Alguien tiene un mechero?

—Mira, Eriol… —intervengo desganado sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Yamazaki— El tipo que me proporcionaba la droga ha desaparecido del mapa y esto es lo único que he podido encontrar. Además, ya tienes alcohol para mañana, ¿qué más quieres? Vamos a estar solos en tu casa pero no creo que nos convenga tener problemas con tanta mierda. ¿No te parece?

—Shaoran, no va a pasar nada. Nunca ha pasado ni tampoco pasará. Así que no empieces de nuevo con tus malditas paranoias.

¿Paranoias yo?

Disculpa, no eres tú el que tiene este peso sobre los hombros.

¡Paranoias!

—Muy bien, que os den. —replico alejándome de la escena— Luego no quiero responsabilidades, que bastantes tengo ya por cumplir.

Y quizás es ese tono, el que empleo desde hace tanto tiempo, lo que hace reaccionar a mi amigo Hiiraguizawa, haciendo saltar todas las alarmas tan de repente que apenas soy consciente de ello.

Eriol se acerca y me agarra por los hombros, alejándome de Takashi, que está en las nubes fumándose el porro, y Ryuo, que nos mira algo extrañado. Ninguno de los dos entiende nada…

Por mi parte, no sé qué pretende Eriol, pero me dejo llevar. Con él siempre ha sido así, él habla y yo obedezco. Y a veces acepto su consejo y las cosas salen bien, y a veces no lo hago y las cosas vuelven a salir bien. Nunca nadie sabe quién lleva razón y quién no.

Caminamos y caminamos sin alejarnos demasiado porque tampoco es necesario. Finalmente nos detenemos en un lugar un tanto apartado, pero desde el que todavía podemos entrever las figuras de nuestros dos amigos a lo lejos.

—Shaoran, ya sé que todo esto a ti te da exactamente igual. —comenta Eriol apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol y dibujando un arco sobre su cabeza con el brazo, mientras se asegura de que nuestros amigos ya no pueden escuchar nuestra conversación. — Y que estás pensando en aquella reunión que tuvimos hace diez años, cuando nos conocimos. ¡Pero olvídalo de una vez! No ganas nada así, ¿no lo ves?

Lo miro indiferente. Eso sí que no me importa. Por muchas cosas que me diga no pienso desistir en mi búsqueda. Esta vez no me puedo quedar callado.

—¿Y qué quieres? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño— ¿Que abandone? ¿Quieres que permita que esa chica encuentre le magia que reside en ella y acabe con nosotros? ¡Nuestra familia no puede sobrevivir sin la magia de Clow Reed! ¡Se nutre de ella! Es como nuestro alimento, si la perdemos nos perdemos con ella. A ti eso no te afecta porque una parte del alma de Reed reside en ti y no te pasaría nada. Pero nosotros necesitamos esa magia, ¿no lo entiendes? No puedo permitir que esa chica la encuentre…

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero no puedes estar así eternamente. Eso no es vivir.

—¡Tú no tienes ni idea, Eriol! ¿Cómo vas a saberlo? ¡Desde que llegamos a Japón te has dedicado a jugar con cada vida que se ha cruzado en tu camino! ¡No sabes lo que significa ser quien yo soy, así que no me hables como si lo supieras absolutamente todo porque eso sí que no es así!

Eriol coloca las manos sobre mis hombros intentando tranquilizarme. Intento apartarme de su lado, pero presiona aún con más fuerza. Él no sabe nada. ¿Qué quiere que haga? No pienso rendirme nunca.

—Cálmate, Shaoran —dice con un tono de voz pedante y meloso que no le pega para nada— Pero deberías aceptar mi consejo y olvidarte del tema. Llevas diez años buscando a esa chica y aún no ha dado señales de vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo más a buscar? Procedes de una familia de magos pero no eres inmortal y lo sabes. Quizás tu padre te mintió y esa chica ni siquiera existe. Tal vez te dijo todo aquello para que aprendieras a vivir por tu cuenta. Si ya te has cruzado con esa chica deberías haber notado que era ella y, sin embargo, no ha pasado nada cuando tenía que haber sucedido algo. Olvídalo y deja de poner esa cara de amargado todos los días. —hace una pausa para darme tiempo a asimilar todo lo que me ha dicho. En el fondo, yo sé que tiene razón, que lo más lógico sería olvidar todo el tema y dar la espalda a mi padre y a sus estúpidas palabras, tirar a la basura esos diez años que he perdido buscando a una chica que no existe. —Ya te arrebataron la infancia, no dejes que te quiten nada más.

Y se marcha así, dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos. Porque sí, a veces Eriol es un gilipollas, un traidor que miente y engaña, que solo busca diversiones de una noche para poder sentirse libre y al día siguiente correr tras otra falda diferente... Pero a veces también es humano y se encarga de quitar a la vida una de esas nubes que amenazan con tormenta. Justo como las que hay esta tarde, porque una cosa es segura; que aún no ha salido el sol.

Niego con la cabeza y decido aceptar el consejo de mi amigo. Lo mejor por el momento será olvidar el asunto y vivir una vida normal, como la que siempre he querido vivir. Pienso que me lo merezco por esos diez años de caídas, de aprender a manejar una espada que pesaba más que yo para, en un futuro no muy lejano, enfrentarme a una pobre chica que no tenía la culpa de nada. Se acabó. Yo también estoy esperando a que salga el sol y que lo haga pronto.

—¡Eh, Shaoran! ¿Qué estás haciendo! ¡Ven aquí con nosotros!

Ryuo grita a lo lejos y me saca definitivamente de mis pensamientos mientras decidido regresar a ver qué están haciendo _mes amis_, como nos llama Eriol en un francés más que improvisado.

Cuando me vuelvo a reunir con ellos, los encuentro a todos sentados en el suelo, observando atentamente a las animadoras que están terminando su entrenamiento. Eriol, Yamazaki y Ryuo escriben nombres en una libreta y comentan muy agitados los planes para la noche del sábado que ya se acerca.

—Apunta en la lista a Kanae —ordena Eriol a Takashi, que escribe cuidadosamente cada nombre sobre el papel.

—¿Kanae? —se extraña Ryuo —Pensaba que tú ya habrías pensado algo para Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Sí, también apunta a Tomoyo… —Yamazaki hace un gesto con la mano, levantando el dedo pulgar y sonriendo para después apuntar el nombre de Daidouji —Es por si ella me falla, Ryuo. Siempre hay que tener varias opciones por si ocurren imprevistos.

Ryuo asiente con la cabeza, totalmente convencido. Palabras de un manipulador que hacen mella en un simple oyente… Hay que ver…

—Lo que tú digas, yo me quedo con Yuzuriha —dice Ryou atropelladamente.

—Pero ella está saliendo con Kusanagui, ¿no?

—Tú apunta y calla, don Sólo-Quiero-Estar-Con-Chiharu-Mihara.

Nos miramos, Yamazaki se ríe y nos contagia a todos. No cuesta mucho entender que esos nombres escritos sobre ese papel cuadriculado se van a convertir en sus ligues del sábado por la noche. A excepción de Takashi, a fin de cuentas él es un buen chico que solo quiere estar con su novia. Todos lo somos, a pesar de las drogas que ya no tomamos, del alcohol que siempre acabamos bebiendo aunque digamos que no, de la obsesión por el sexo o de la carencia del mismo, como es mi caso. Esa situación entre los cuatro me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, en los que nos divertíamos jugando un partidillo de fútbol, intercambiando cromos de deportistas famosos, criticando y evitando a las chicas y esnifando pegamento porque aún no conocíamos la cocaína. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiando, aunque no tanto para mí puesto que yo, de todo lo anterior, había hecho de todo menos drogarme, aún siendo el que traía la mercancía, algo sucio y tal vez repugnante, fruto de mi desesperación por no perderlos cuando las hormonas empezaron a cambiar sus mentalidades.

—¿Y tú qué, Shaoran? ¿Cuál te apuntamos?

Tres pares de ojos me miran esperanzados, esperando una respuesta por mi parte que se está haciendo de rogar. Que esperen, yo no tengo prisa.

_Sí, Shaoran, ¿no querías hacer una vida normal? Venga, contesta, ¿a quién quieres?_

—¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! — exclamo negando una y otra vez.— En ese sentido no me vais a cambiar.

—¡Venga, no seas aburrido! —dice Ryuo colgándose de mi cuello— Si en cuanto pruebes un par de veces no querrás parar.

Y hace un gesto flexionando los brazos, moviéndolos adelante y atrás a la altura de su cintura.

—Tú alucinas. ¡Yamazaki! Te he dicho que nada de darle porros a Ryuo…

—Pero esta vez tiene razón, Shaoran. Vamos, anímate… ¿Quiénes están libres, Eriol?

Eriol revisa la lista de arriba abajo.

—Pues…

—¡Que no! Siempre estáis igual. ¿No me vais a dejar en paz con el temita? Joder…

—Es por tu bien, Shaoran —comenta Eriol sin apartar los ojos de la lista— A ver… tenemos a Suzuki, Koishikawa, Kinomoto, Tsuchiya…

—Espera, espera —interrumpe Ryuo arrebatándole la libreta con la lista a Eriol — ¿Hemos pasado por alto a Sakura Kinomoto? ¡Apúntamela a mí!

—¡Adjudicada!

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Eriol!

—A ti no, imbécil, a Shaoran.

—¿Cómo? ¡No es justo! Yo me la he pedido primero…

A juzgar por la manera en que mis amigos hablaban de Kinomoto, hubiera jurado que bien podrían estar refiriéndose a cualquier premio que se puede perder o ganar. Un premio que yo no quiero.

Todos se giran hacia mí, expectantes. Yo observo con sutileza a Sakura Kinomoto, que está con las demás animadoras entre un montón de saltos que yo sería incapaz de realizar. Está ahí, con su frágil cuerpo a medio camino entre niña y mujer, su tez pálida aunque algo bronceada para las fechas otoñales en las que nos encontramos, su pelo cortado en capas, una extraña mezcla entre rubio, castaño y pelirrojo, que le cae desordenadamente sobre sus hombros estrechos, rozándolos con suavidad, acariciándolos. No está mal, pienso, es guapa, diablos… es muy guapa… pero al igual que reconozco ese matiz también puedo saber que ella no es para mí, sencillamente porque ninguna chica lo es.

—¡Ni en broma! —niego atropelladamente antes de que puedan replicar argumentando cualquier estupidez— Por mí que se la quede Ryuo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta el interpelado, totalmente encantado ante mi temprano cese.

—¡A callar, Ryuo!— exige Eriol— Lo que necesitas es algo de diversión, Shaoran. Olvida todo por una noche, sólo por una noche. Créeme, no te vas a arrepentir. Sakura irá a esa fiesta porque Tomoyo también irá, de eso me encargaré yo… Y entonces tú podrás camelarte a Kinomoto y a todas las chicas que acudan allí. Mira, hasta Ryuo te ofrece a Yuzuriha Nekoi…

—¿Cómo? ¡Si Li se queda con Kinomoto, Yuzuriha es para mí, avariciosos! —se queja Ryuo. No sabe que a Eriol le encanta hacerle de rabiar.

—La verdad es que no puedes negar que Sakura Kinomoto es un cielo de chica —comenta Yamazaki mesándose el mentón— Yo he quedado un par de veces con ella y con Chiharu y es de lo más inocente que he conocido en mi vida. Es inocente hasta para ti, Shaoran. No tendrías ningún problema en meterla en tu cama, créeme.

¿Que le crea? ¿Pero éste que se piensa? ¿Que yo soy una especie de gigoló desesperado por desnudar a una chica o qué? Joder…

Aún con todos mis pensamientos revoloteando por mi cabeza de que aquello es una tontería suprema, me quedo sopesando las opciones…

Y acabo llegando al mismo punto en donde me he detenido, que no quiero cambiar ese aspecto de mi vida. Las relaciones de pareja son un problema. Y los líos de una sola noche también. Las chicas piensan que cuando reciben un beso firman un contrato eterno por el cual tienen derecho a colgarse de tu cuello y no dejarte respirar en lo que reste de vida. Siempre están celosas por cualquier tontería, sólo quieren que les digas cursilerías que a nadie le importa y que les regales un ramo de rosas frescas cada 14 de febrero, son rencorosas y si se enfadan, la compensación sale muy cara. ¿Merece la pena soportar todo eso por unos minutos de sexo? Mejor estoy solo.

—Tú sueñas, Hiiraguizawa. —es mi última respuesta antes de recuperar la cajetilla metalizada que Yamazaki ha dejado olvidada en el césped.

La abro y extraigo el papel de liar y el tabaco, con la esperanza de que mientras prepare la próxima bocanada de nicotina que recibirán mis pulmones, me dejarán en paz por un momento.

A veces los seres humanos huimos de los problemas de esa forma. Entrando en un mundo que no se preocupa por uno, que siempre te da la espalda, que te arrebata la vida poco a poco y que no puedes dejar precisamente por el hecho de ser humano.

Desgraciadamente así tampoco consigo evadirme... De dos zancadas Eriol se sitúa a mi lado y me arrebata la caja y el tabaco de un fuerte manotazo que ni siquiera yo esperaba. Está muy serio y tiene un brillo malicioso en sus ojos azules. ¿Qué trama? Soy incapaz de saberlo, pero algo está maquinando, no hay duda.

—¿Qué te pasa, Shaoran? —pregunta bajo la atenta mirada de Yamazaki y Ryuo.— Hace mucho tiempo que has cambiado. Y ya sabes que no me refiero a al asunto de tu familia. Eres tú, la forma de estar con nosotros, de hablar… todo.

—Pues no, Eriol, no sé de qué me estás hablando —miento descaradamente.

Eriol suspira y se encoge de hombros con resignación.

—Ya no estás con tus amigos, es decir, con nosotros —continúa— Pasas de las chicas, has adoptado una actitud que no va nada contigo y sobre todo… te has cambiado de acera. —añade en cierto tono burlón. Un tono que a mí no me sienta nada bien.

Decir que ya estoy demasiado cansado de aquellos comentarios que no tenían vigencia era quedarse muy corto. ¡Los que habían cambiado eran ellos! ¿Dónde había quedado la amistad que habíamos cuidado durante tantos años?

_Debajo de la falda de cualquiera de las chicas con las ellos han salido y tú no._

Desgraciadamente, esa es la respuesta.

—¡Yo no me he cambiado a ninguna parte! —intento defenderme a sabiendas de que ellos no ve se van a creer ni una sola palabra.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunta Hiiraguizawa escéptico.

Eriol se acerca aún más a mí mientras yo permanezco en mi puesto, así, sin moverme, atento a cualquier movimiento, porque si existe la persona de la que en la vida me fiaría, esa persona es Eriol Hiiraguizawa. No me gusta su mirada, ni la forma en que sonríe, ni cómo me habla. Ya lo he dicho antes. Ahora soy incapaz de soportarlo. Él sigue acercándose, hasta que su boca queda a la altura de mi oído derecho.

Y entonces, una única palabra, una maldita orden, un simple imperativo dicho de la manera más adecuada, cambia mi mundo por completo.

—Demuéstralo… —susurra— Si puedes, Shaoran Li.

Permanezco como estoy, sin moverme, al tiempo que Eriol se separa y señala con la cabeza al grupo de chicas que ahora recogen todo lo que han empleado para hacer sus coreografías, sus piruetas imposibles y sus saltos increíbles.

Parece un desafío. Yo, que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que pretende mi amigo, sólo alcanzo a imaginar que nuevamente está jugando, provocándome para desencadenar lo que él quiere que se desencadene. Y yo seré idiota, pero decido caer en su juego, más por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa… porque, por supuesto, yo soy el Gran Shaoran Li. ¿Un niñato como Eriol va a salirse con la suya? Ni hablar.

Además, no puedo permitirme perder a mis amigos. Yamazaki, Ryuo y Eriol han formado parte de mí desde el día en que llegué a Japón. No puedo perderlos sólo porque las hormonas hayan revolucionado sus mentes.

—Muy bien —acepto apartando de un empujón a Eriol, que sonríe con picardía mientras echa un rápido vistazo a los otros dos— Tú lo has querido.

Yamazaki se levanta de un salto y se interpone entre los arbustos que nos ocultan de la vista de las animadoras. Me agarra por los hombros y me mira frunciendo el ceño, inquieto y tal vez preocupado.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Demostraros que os equivocáis conmigo, que yo no estoy cambiando. A ver si os entra de una vez en la jodida cabeza y me dejáis en paz de tanta gilipollez, que ya estoy más que harto.

Takashi se aparta con prudencia mientras yo salto el seto de arbustos medio deshojados por el frío otoño que llega a su fin, quedando a la vista de todos e improvisando sobre la marcha mis próximos pasos.

Algunas chicas me miran algo nerviosas entre susurros que no soy capaz de distinguir. Qué más da. Tampoco me apetece saber qué están pensando. Por el camino, bajo un poco más la cremallera de mi cazadora negra de cuero y saco las manos de los bolsillos, intentando mostrar una actitud pasiva pero decidida.

—¡Kinomoto! —grito desde mi posición con una rabia que no cabe dentro de mi pecho debido a las palabras de Eriol. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora qué?

Ella se gira hacia mí, claramente extrañada, porque no se imagina para qué la puedo estar llamando. Ni si quiera yo me lo imagino. Ninguno de los dos lo tiene claro.

Me mira, la miro… Sus ojos verdes, bajo las nubes, no pierden ni un ápice de su brillo, pero no sonríe a pesar de que ella siempre muestra esa sonrisa de niña dulce e inocente a todo aquel que se le pone por delante. Respiro hondo mientras nos sostenemos la mirada sin saber absolutamente nada, sin conocer respuestas a unas preguntas que todavía no existen… Ni siquiera somos capaces de predecir todo lo que vendrá después de un tiempo. Nada… Sólo dos miradas que se cruzan y sostienen. Dos miradas que comienzan a encontrarse, a revelarse, a conocerse… Por qué no, a desafiarse. Sólo eso.

Ámbar contra verde.

Conectando…

No hay nada más.

_you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me_

_bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out_

_you will squeeze the life out of me_

_you will suck the life out of me_

_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el primer capítulo de **_Mentir por amor_**. Ya avisé de actualizaría muy pronto con este capítulo, ¿recordáis?. Creo que intentaré actualizar cada semana con un capítulo nuevo, si mi tiempo libre me lo permite.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, aunque la única manera de saberlo es que me dejeis reviews con vuestras opiniones. La verdad es que en teoría el capítulo iba a ser un poco más largo, pero finalmente decidí cortarlo ahí y dejar lo demás para el capítulo 2.

¿Por qué escogí _Time is runnig out_ para el fanfic? Bueno, supongo que porque la letra tiene algo que ver con la trama de la historia... Y porque hace poco menos de un mes, _The Muse_ dio un concierto en Madrid al que fue una amiga, fanática del grupo. Desde entonces, he estado escuchando sus canciones y esta es una de las que más me gustan, quizás por eso también decidó ponerla aquí.

Me voy despidiendo, no sin antes agradecer los comentarios que me dejásteis en el capítulo anterior. Me hizo mucha ilusión leerlos e incluso me entraron más ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Eso es todo por el momento, amigos/as.

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene en el segundo capítulo de Mentir por Amor!**

_PD: ¿Alguien sabe cómo activar la opción para dejar más de un review por comentario, si es que existe dicha opción? Aún estoy aprendiendo a manejar y hay cosas que no sé O_o_

_PD2: Quien quiera saber más de mí, sólo tiene que visitar mi blog y mi canal de YouTube (los links están en mi profile)._

**¡GRACIAS A TODOOS/AS!**

_Ess-chan :-)_

_...  
_


	3. Lo que no significa nada

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Lo que no significa nada**_

_**(Sakura)**_

La música inunda mis oídos en cuanto empieza a sonar. Es, realmente, una melodía deliciosa y pegadiza, que provoca en mi cuerpo, unas ganas increíbles de bailar. Llevamos más o menos una hora ensayando los pasos; quitando, poniendo y mejorando ciertos aspectos de la coreografía que no acaban de convencernos. Puede que parezca algo estresante, pero a mí me gusta.

Me relaja bastante estar en el club de animadoras, a pesar del duro trabajo que eso supone. Para mí, es algo maravilloso tener la sensación de sentir el control de mi propio cuerpo volando en el aire. Y cuando las cosas salen bien, es todavía más alucinante, porque siento que podría comerme el mundo con mis bailes y con la alegría que reflejo con cada movimiento. Me siento creativa, importante y a gusto conmigo misma y con mi propio mundo. Cuando bailo, me siento como en casa. Como en mi antiguo hogar… Aquel en el que Nadeshiko me despertaba entre besos y cosquillas que desencadenaban sonrisas a las siete de la mañana. Aquel en el que para desayunar siempre había un bizcocho casero sobre la mesa, recién horneado y listo para comer. Aquel en el que Touya seguía metiéndose conmigo pero que a mí no me importaba tanto. Aquel en el que papá siempre llegaba pronto a casa riendo y contando los descubrimientos realizados en las nuevas excavaciones…

Sin embargo, todo eso había quedado atrás desde que mamá se marchó, cambiado nuestras vidas sin ningún motivo aparente. Desapareció sin más y adiós muy buenas, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Y lágrimas sin consuelo, días grises a pesar de que brillaba el sol, noches eternas y nuevas lágrimas. Mamá se había ido, nadie sabía adónde exactamente, pero teníamos la certeza de que ya nunca regresaría. Y en medio te todo aquello estaba yo, con un hermano obsesionado en protegerme a toda costa y un padre demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para descansar en casa más de dos semanas seguidas.

Chiharu salta por encima de Naoko mientras seguimos el ritmo de la música en una sincronización perfecta. ¡Todo es maravilloso! Y esta tarde lo será aún más… No se me quita de la cabeza la idea de darle una sorpresa a Yukito. Faltan sólo unas horas, pero tengo la sensación de que ya no puedo esperar más. Quién sabe, si las cosas salen bien, puede que incluso se olvide de ir a la estúpida fiesta de la Facultad y se quede conmigo. ¿Por qué no?

Ahora me toca a mí… Cojo carrerilla y me inclino suavemente mientras avanzo, apoyando las manos en el suelo mientras realizo un par de volteretas laterales para acabar saltando en el aire y caer al suelo sobre mis dos piernas. Y sigo bajando, así, lentamente, extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás, puente y nuevo salto, justo igual que el resto de mis compañeras, y la música deja de sonar, dando por finalizada la coreografía. Perfecto.

—¡Muy bien, chicas! —exclama Naoko muy contenta— ¡En los campeonatos del Seijô lo vamos a hacer genial! Me muero por ver a las animadoras del instituto Toryo, no serán capaces de superarnos. Este año todos nuestros equipos se llevarán la victoria.

Todas asentimos con la cabeza, gritando y riendo, mientras comenzamos a recoger todo el material empleado durante el entrenamiento.

—¡Buen trabajo, Sakura! —me felicita Chiharu Mihara guardando sus cosas en su bolsa de deporte y sacando un espejito. Empieza a colocarse el cabello castaño, recogido en dos graciosas trenzas sujetas con una cinta roja. Cuanto termina de retocarse me mira de nuevo, como si no hubiera hecho nada más— Has estado genial.

—¡Gracias, Chiharu! Tú también has estado estupenda, de verdad.

Chiharu sonríe y mira su reloj analógico. Su rostro cambia de expresión inmediatamente.

—¡Oh, no! —se queja algo apenada— ¡He quedado con Yamazaki en una hora y aún tengo que ducharme y dejar la mochila en casa! ¡No me dará tiempo!— Chiharu echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Naoko y las demás chicas se están marchando del patio en dirección a los vestuarios del gimnasio. Vuelve a mirar el reloj con angustia— Perdona, Sakura, pero me tengo que ir ya. No puedo llegar tarde otra vez o Takashi me dejará por tenerle a la puerta esperando.

—No te preocupes. —digo yo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restando importancia al asunto— Nos vemos, Chiharu.

—Sí, nos vemos. ¡Adiós!

Y se marcha. Alegre y risueña, como ella es y lo ha sido siempre. Lleva saliendo con Takashi Yamazaki desde hace unos seis meses, pero parece que están juntos desde que el mundo es mundo. Muchas veces siento envidia… envidia por no poder pasar el tiempo que ellos comparten, con Yukito, envidia por esas miradas que se lanzan el uno al otro cuando creen que nadie los mira. No sé… envidia. Envidia a todo y al mismo tiempo a nada.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, recordándome que es 15 de noviembre y que no hace precisamente calor. Temblando, extraigo de mi mochila una chaqueta de franela de color blanco y me la pongo sobre los hombros, quitando algo de ese frío tan repentino que ha sacudido mi cuerpo y que por alguna extraña razón he sentido como un presentimiento… No malo pero sí extraño.

Me doy la vuelta con la mochila colgando bajo el brazo y observo la situación a mi alrededor, muy atenta a todo lo que me rodea. Las animadoras que se marchan a los vestuarios, Naoko que se coloca las gafas, Rika que llega de su clase de piano, las nubes que amenazan tormenta, el viento que sigue soplando, la música que ya no suena, alguien que pronuncia mi nombre… y un idiota que se acerca…

_**(Shaoran)**_

—¡Kinomoto! —grito saliendo del seto hacia el patio donde las animadoras más rezagadas están terminando de recoger sus cosas. Algunas se quedan mirándome con curiosidad, comentando a saber qué palabras que quisiera que no tuvieran nada que ver conmigo. En cambio, otras pasan de largo sin ni siquiera volver la vista atrás.

Sakura da media vuelta y me observa con el entrecejo fruncido mientras yo sigo avanzando hacia su posición, maquinando, improvisando, pensando en cómo demostrar a mis amigos que yo no he cambiado en nada, que se equivocan.

_¿Y por qué precisamente Sakura Kinomoto?_

Eso mismo quiero yo saber. Quién sabe, supongo que porque Ryuo le ha dado el visto bueno y Eriol ha continuado la broma, como siempre.

Sakura deja su mochila en el suelo y se frota las manos con insistencia, se las lleva a la boca y echa su cálido aliento sobre ellas. Es entonces cuando me paro a observarla detenidamente. Calza unas zapatillas blancas con unos calcetines que le llegan hasta las rodillas. Sigo ascendiendo por sus piernas desnudas hasta alcanzar el bajo de la falda tableada y roja que se agita con el viento y que acaba donde empieza una chaqueta, también de color blanco, cuyas mangas ella se esfuerza en estirar hasta cubrir sus finos dedos. Lleva el pelo suelto, a excepción de dos coletillas recogidas con unos graciosos coleteros que me recuerdan a dos pares de brillantes cerezas rojas. Sus ojos verdes vuelven a mirarme, intuitivos, esperando una explicación que yo no puedo dar.

—¿Qué quieres, Li? —pregunta acariciándose los brazos para intentar entrar en calor bajo ese extraño frío de mediados de noviembre. La pobre está tiritando. No me explico cómo puede entrenar ataviada de esa manera cuando el invierno está por dar comienzo— Tengo algo de prisa y además me estoy congelando…

Disimuladamente me giro hacia los arbustos en donde están escondidos Eriol, Yamazaki y Ryuo, observando la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, para no perder detalle de ella. Me pregunto qué quieren que haga y sólo se me ocurre una cosa… Lo que ya no soy capaz de imaginar es si podré llevarla a cabo.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas innecesarias al asunto, desabrocho por completo la cremallera de mi cazadora de cuero y me la quito, colocándola sobre los hombros de Kinomoto y atrayéndola un poco más hacia mí. Entonces, la cara de Sakura resulta ser de lo más divertida en medio de toda aquella confusión, sobre todo porque no he apartado mis manos del bajo de la cazadora, como si la estuviera abrazando pero sin llegar a tocarla. Perfecto, necesito que ella al menos intuya mis intenciones.

—Gracias, Li —susurra un tanto ruborizada (¿por el frío?) y por fin me sonríe, confirmando que yo no iba a ser, ni mucho menos, la única excepción — Pero, ¿por qué…?

—¿Mejor? —interrumpo antes de que pueda terminar de formular esa pregunta innecesaria. Sencillamente porque no creo que quiera saber la respuesta.

Sakura asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza y dirige su mirada hacia donde descansan mis manos, aún sosteniendo la cazadora de cuero. Tal vez está incómoda, pero decido no soltarla.

—Bueno, Li, como te he dicho antes, tengo algo de prisa… —comenta algo azorada— Así que si quieres decirme algo, dímelo ya.

_Improvisa, improvisa, improvisa…_

—No quiero nada en especial —digo a sabiendas de que son las primeras palabras que suelta mi boca antes incluso de pensarlas— Simplemente quería comentarte que he estado viendo tu entrenamiento y has estado fabulosa. Y luego te he visto así, congelada, y no he podido evitar acercarme y darte la cazadora. Perdona si te ha extrañado…

Debe de pensar que soy estúpido o algo parecido, pero mejor empezar con buen pie si quiero conseguir lo que me he propuesto

—Ah, era eso —dice divertida sonriendo aún más— Pues muchas gracias… También por la cazadora. Si te digo la verdad, sí que me ha extrañado, pero no importa —aparta mis manos con delicadeza y recoge su mochila del frío suelo de tierra seca— Si me esperas cinco minutos, me cambio de ropa y te la devuelvo ahora mismo.

Y se marcha sin más… O más bien lo intenta, pues antes de que haya dado un par de pasos, la sujeto por las muñecas, impidiendo su avance.

—¡Espera!

Sakura me vuelve a mirar sin entender nada mientras yo me siento verdaderamente imbécil… _Pero con estilo_, algo así diría Ryuo en una situación como ésta. La diferencia es que él no tiene que pasar por ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Li? De verdad que me tengo que ir ya…

Suspiro. Creo que no se me puede ocurrir nada peor.

—¿Sabes? Me encantan los días como hoy —digo sin más— ¿a ti no?

De acuerdo… Ahora sí que debe de pensar que soy estúpido…

Sakura me clava la mirada muy desconcertada. Una sombra extraña se ha dibujado en sus bonitos ojos verdes, oscureciéndolos, por algún motivo que prefiero no averiguar. Pero finalmente lo dice.

—No, los días grises y lluviosos… No me gustan, son tristes… para mí. ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? Tú… no eres así. Al menos conmigo nunca lo has sido.

_Será porque nunca te he hablado. Al menos, no más de lo estrictamente necesario._

Me da la espalda tan pronto como acaba de pronunciar esas palabras, aunque yo sigo haciendo una débil presión sobre su muñeca derecha que ella decide no romper. Las palabras de Yamazaki acuden a mi memoria y entonces siento incluso miedo de la verdad que guardan encerradas…

—_Es inocente hasta para ti, Shaoran. No tendrías ningún problema en meterla en tu cama, créeme._

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro y acabo rindiéndome. Mi amigo, efectivamente, tiene razón, Sakura es demasiado inocente hasta para mí.

—Muy bien, tú ganas —susurro seriamente mientras tiro de su brazo acercando su cuerpo al mío— ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente quiero de ti? ¿No te lo imaginas?

Obviamente, Sakura no comprende nada de todo eso, así que niega con la cabeza. En su mirada puedo ver un montón de dudas, arremolinadas todas juntas, dudas que quieren y temen saber respuestas de un extraño. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que soy yo.

—Sígueme el juego, ¿de acuerdo? —digo contra su oído intentando sonar muy inocente.

—¿El… juego?

—Sí, venga… ¿A que me das un beso… aquí? —y señalo con el dedo índice mis labios, algo cortados por el viento, intentando parecer un niño inocente pidiendo una piruleta. Pero son dos cosas distintas, para qué engañarnos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama Sakura, que no da crédito a mis palabras— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! Ni en broma pienso hacer eso…

—Vamos, si no va a significar nada… ¿Qué es un beso entre amigos?

—Es que Li, a ver cómo te lo digo… —parece titubear— tú y yo no somos amigos. Ahora, si me sueltas…

Aumento la fuerza en su brazo, impidiendo su escapatoria, y paso la mano que me queda libre por detrás de su cintura, de modo que ella no puede retroceder ni un solo paso más.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—¡Me pondré a gritar y alguien vendrá! Las chicas están en el vestuario, seguro que me oyen —dice revolviéndose para zafarse de mi agarre. Es inútil que lo intente, no pienso soltarla— ¡Suéltame!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te pondrás a gritar? —me burlo como si no creyera ni una palabra de lo que me dice, al tiempo que me sigo acercando a su rostro— Pues adelante, grita si te atreves.

Y Sakura despega sus labios y abre la boca. No obstante, antes de que pueda estallar en gritos, acabo con la distancia que nos separa y la beso con fuerza, decidido, sin miedo, sin saber tampoco qué hacer después. Kinomoto no deja de moverse entre mis brazos, golpeando mi pecho, intentando escapar sin éxito, intentando no corresponder a ese beso robado. Pero lo hace, vaya si lo hace…

No entiendo por qué la gente es tan dramática a la hora de hablar del primer beso. Yo no esperaba que fuera gran cosa, aunque no sé. Quizás esperaba que sintiera algo, pero nada. Nuevamente vuelvo a comprobar que todo eso son cursilerías que se inventan las chicas por tener un tema del que hablar.

Sorprendentemente y a pesar de que me tachen de insensible o inhumano, aquella es una sensación como otra cualquiera, no tiene nada de especial, solo es una más entre un millón. Igual que Sakura, la víctima seleccionada única y exclusivamente para no perder a mis amigos, para demostrarles que no están en lo cierto. Quién sabe por qué pienso así, supongo que con el tiempo me he ido endureciendo o más bien han sido las circunstancias, porque no es normal que a un crío de siete años le encomienden una misión que ni él mismo es capaz de cumplir.

Y la sigo besando, mientras ella parece que empieza a relajarse. O eso creo, porque después vuelve a revolverse inquieta. Finalmente nuestras bocas se separan y yo me giro hacia los arbustos en donde se esconden Eriol, Ryuo y Yamazaki. Hago un rápido corte de mangas en su dirección. ¿Que yo he cambiado? ¡Anda ya!

Puedo verlos a la perfección. Están ahí, con los labios rozando el suelo de la sorpresa y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_¿No creíais que fuera capaz de hacerlo? ¡Nuevamente equivocados!_

Y me siento importante, más que ellos. ¡Prueba superada!

—Muchas gracias, Kinomoto, me has sido de gran ayuda —digo encarándola y estrechando su mano un par de segundos, únicamente para soltarla después. Tiene las mejillas como dos manzanas dulcemente coloreadas y su respiración se agita al compás de los latidos de su corazón acelerado, demasiado acelerado. — Cuando quieras repetimos ¿eh? Ya sabes que no significa nada, así que no te enfades. _¡Ciao!_

Y comienzo a caminar hacia donde se encuentran _mes amis_, orgulloso de mí mismo y de mi atrevimiento, orgulloso por haber superado la prueba, con una sonrisa que no cabe en mi rostro.

De pronto, noto unos suaves toquecitos en el hombro izquierdo. Unos toquecitos que, al darme la vuelta, se convierten en un fuerte puñetazo que se estampa en la comisura de mis labios. No me lo esperaba… Y de hecho, me pilla tan de sorpresa que caigo de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo como eso, imbécil! —grita Sakura despojándose de la cazadora de cuero y arrojándomela a la cara. Acto seguido recupera su mochila y desaparece en dirección a los vestuarios, con la faldita del equipo de animadoras rozando sus piernas y la cara roja de ira, o qué sé yo…

Mis amigos cruzan el patio a todo correr y me rodean entre risas. No me doy cuenta de que están allí hasta que Yamazaki posa su mano sobre mi hombro, pues todavía tengo metida entre ceja y ceja la imagen de Kinomoto alejándose a la carrera.

—¡Vaya golpe, Shaoran! —exclama Ryuo ayudándome a levantarme del suelo —No creí que Sakura pudiese golpear tan fuerte.

Le sostengo la mirada por unos segundos mientras él evita su propia sonrisa. ¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí?

—Así que inocente hasta para mí, ¿no, Yamazaki? —ronroneo de mal humor— Ya…

Inmediatamente Takashi elimina de su rostro cualquier expresión du júbilo y mueve las manos hacia los lados a una velocidad de espasmo.

—Bueno… Cuando Chiharu y yo hemos quedado con ella parecía más pacífica…

Eriol no aguanta más la risa y estalla en sonoras carcajadas que incluso incrementan el dolor del golpe que esa chica me ha propinado con la fuerza que no tiene. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Hiiraguizawa niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Luego se acerca y examina mi mejilla.

—Patético —dice con malicia— Pero sólo ha sido el primer intento, en la fiesta de mañana podrás continuar tu labor de seducción…

—¡Qué dices! —exclamo enfadado— ¡Yo a ésa no la vuelvo a meter mano en lo que me quede de vida! —añado palpando la zona golpeada con la mano— Además, en ningún momento pretendía nada de eso. Únicamente quería demostrar que no he cambiado y que puedo hacer las mismas tonterías que hacéis vosotros.

—Pero nosotros obtenemos otros resultados, ¿verdad? —se burla Eriol, aunque cambiando su tono de voz. Ahora sólo está bromeando.

Ryuo sonríe divertido.

—Oye, al menos has conseguido besarla y algo es algo ¿no? ¡Lo que hubiera dado yo por estar en tu lugar!

—¿Por esto? —bromeo y señalo la comisura de mis labios, donde se ha estampado el golpe de Sakura— No lo creo…

—Por eso no, tienes razón. Pero reconoce que el beso te ha gustado. ¡Hasta parecía que Sakura te lo estaba devolviendo! ¿Qué tal besa? ¿Es buena? Por cierto… — Yamazaki comienza a caminar hacia la salida del instituto Seijô y todos lo seguimos entre risas, bromas, interrogatorios y nuevas risas— tienes sangre ahí…

Me detengo de pronto y deslizo rápidamente los dedos de la mano por toda mi boca. Efectivamente, justo ahí queda el rastro de un hilito de sangre fresca y brillante. Maldita sea, sí que pega fuerte esta Kinomoto…

—¡Mierda! ¿Tenéis un pañuelo?

Y más risas, bromas e interrogatorios mientras Eriol extrae un paquete de pañuelitos de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo ofrece a la par que reanudamos nuestros pasos. Yo ahora no soy capaz de prestar atención a todo eso, como si las voces de mis amigos se escucharan muy lejanas, casi perdidas… Una pregunta recorre mi mente o más bien son varias… Preguntas que intento ignorar y sin embargo no puedo, no lo consigo.

_Reconoce que el beso te ha gustado.__¿Qué tal besa? ¿Es buena?_

Vuelvo a palpar mis labios mientras una idea, no tan abstracta como yo quisiera, se dibuja en mi cabeza. Así, despacio, muy lentamente. Son sus ojos, esos ojos coloreados de un verde intenso, que me miran, que se clavan en los míos con un puñado de sentimientos entremezclados que no puedo distinguir, al menos no todos. Pero sí puedo ver confusión, alegría, miedo, enfado… Y una estúpida sonrisa acude a mi rostro sin saber ni siquiera el porqué. Sólo tengo ganas de… no, no, eso es imposible, eso sí que no. Entonces, alcanzo la herida en mis labios que, poco a poco, deja de sangrar y una rabia desconocida se apodera de mí. Sí, es rabia, ira, frustración.

Yo, el Gran Shaoran Li, a quien nunca nadie se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima, a quien todos respetaban por miedo al manejo de mi espada, a quien jamás le reprochaban nada por ese mismo temor sin sentido, había sido golpeado. Y no por un gran rival, que digamos, no… Por una chica de diecisiete años. Una chica que tiene nombre y apellido, Sakura Kinomoto. Ella se había atrevido y había sido la única que lo había hecho.

_¿Qué tal besa? ¿Es buena?_

Mi sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro mientras lo pienso. Pienso en ese beso, en mi boca contra la suya y en su intención de corresponderme, intención que, por cierto, ha acabado en un rotundo fracaso. Luego recuerdo el golpe que me ha dado y entonces, ya no sé qué responder.

Sólo tengo una cosa clara, que quiero saber por qué un chica tan corriente como ella me ha rechazado. ¡A mí! Sólo eso… Y un nuevo objetivo se vislumbra en mi mente, un objetivo oculto, disfrazado por no querer reconocer lo evidente... Haré cualquier cosa para averiguarlo.

¿Normal?

No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo. No necesito encontrar esa respuesta.

Pero, para qué negarlo, Ryuo, si tienes toda la razón del mundo. Tengo ganas de… besarla otra vez …

_**(Sakura)**_

El agua fría se desliza por mi cuerpo y baja por cada recoveco hasta perderse en el plato de la ducha. Estoy tan alterada, ¡tan nerviosa! que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de poner el calentador, tan torpe, tan despistada, tan inocente y tan ilusa…

Completamente desnuda abandono la ducha. Un giro de llave en ese rinconcito de los vestuarios en donde descansa el calentador y listo, ya tengo agua caliente. Luego contemplo mi imagen en uno de los espejos situados sobre los lavabos y oculto mi boca tras las manos. Mis labios… ¡Parece que queman!

_Me ha besado, me ha besado, me ha besado…_

¡No puedo creerlo!

Un escalofrío recorre mi piel, recordándome que la ducha o más bien el agua calentita, me reclama y que no estoy en condiciones de quedarme desnuda en los fríos vestuarios del instituto a finales de otoño, por mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

No puedo pensar en ninguna otra cosa. ¡Maldita sea! Ya decía yo que era muy extraño que se acercara para hablarme con la barata excusa de que parecía que me había visto con frío y venía a ofrecerme amablemente su cazadora negra de cuero. ¡Idiota, soy una idiota! Li nunca habla conmigo, sencillamente porque nunca habla con nadie. Se limita a sentarse en el pupitre situado detrás de mí, a prestar atención a las clases que le interesan mientras se escabulle en las de Japonés… o sencillamente a juguetear con ese maldito lápiz de madera que siempre me presta porque a mí se me olvida continuamente. Un saludo, una despedida y algo más entre medias. Pero nunca superar lo estrictamente necesario. ¡Y ahora hay un beso de por medio! Ahí está, molestando, convirtiéndose en una estúpida mancha dentro de mi expediente impoluto de fidelidad eterna. Perdóname, Yukito… He besado a otro que no eres tú… Porque le he besado, eso es cierto. Podría haberme escapado muy fácil y rápidamente, pero no. A la hora de actuar me he quedado completamente paralizada sin saber qué demonios hacer. Y como soy medio idiota, a la par que ingenua, he correspondido a ese beso a saber por qué oscuro motivo.

¿Por ser diferente?

Sí, puede… era diferente. No tan suave como los de Yukito, ni tan cálido ni perfecto. Pero sí llevaba fuerza y un millón de cosas desconocidas a las que no estoy acostumbrada.

¡Maldición! ¡Yo no quería que el imbécil de Shaoran Li me besara!

Golpeo los azulejos de la pared con rabia mientras vuelvo a maldecirme a mí misma una y otra vez. Finalmente me dejo caer hasta quedar sentada en el plato de la ducha. Las gotas de agua caliente siguen resbalando por mi piel, perdiéndose en el desagüe. Ojalá pudieran arrancar el último de mis recuerdos con esa misma facilidad, pero sencillamente no pueden y saberlo es aún más frustante.

Veinte minutos después salgo de los vestuarios a toda prisa, ataviada con el uniforme blanco del Seijô y el pelo todavía mojado.

Tomoyo me espera unos metros más adelante, con su cartera entre las manos enguantadas y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa de bienvenida cargada de amabilidad.

—¡Hola, Sakura! ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?— saluda alegre mientras la tomo del brazo y la obligo a caminar hacia la salida del instituto a todo correr. No quisiera encontrarme otra vez con Li— ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—No es nada, vamos…

Simplemente no cuela. Tomoyo me conoce demasiado bien como para obviar que no ocurre nada.

No obstante, se calla y seguimos caminando. Ella siempre ha sido así, no insiste en los temas de los que no quiero hablar. Aunque al final siempre consigue averiguar lo que me sucede. No tengo ninguna duda de que esta vez, también pasará lo mismo.

Así calle, tras calle, llegamos al Parque Pingüino, un lugar donde jugábamos de pequeñas sin que nos importara el resto del mundo, sin preocupaciones, sin tiempo para pensar en tonterías. Nuestra infancia, ella y yo. Nada más.

Y como tantas y tantas veces, allí estábamos una tarde más, la tarde del viernes 15 de noviembre, sentadas sobre esos columpios chirriantes y molestos, pero infinitamente divertidos y, lo más importante, testigos de todos nuestros secretos, preparados para compartir uno más.

Tomoyo me mira intuitiva mientras yo jugueteo con las cadenas mirando al cielo de vez en cuando, en busca de las palabras adecuadas para empezar con mis explicaciones, porque no hace falta que le diga a mi amiga que lo anterior era mentira y que en realidad ha pasado algo. No, no hace falta, ella ya lo sabe.

—Pues verás… —titubeo— cuando el entrenamiento ha terminado Li…

Y se lo cuento. Sus tontas excusas, mi inocencia, su provocación, mis dudas, su boca contra la mía, todo.

Tomoyo escucha atentamente aquella historia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, asintiendo de vez en cuando y cambiando de expresión en las partes que más impresión le causan.

Cuando acabo de relatar la última hora de mi vida, aún permanece callada, pensando en algo que decirme. Finalmente sonríe.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? —pregunta.

La miro sin entender ese comentario.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Me refiero a que sólo estamos en el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, sin contar con el prólogo, y Li ya te ha besado. ¿No te parece que es un poco repentino? Sobre todo porque esta historia va a ser larga, ya lo sabes.

Al principio pienso que a Tomoyo le ha dado un arrebato de locura y no me dice más que tonterías. Después reflexiono sus palabras… Y sigo pensando lo mismo. Lo único que consigue con ese añadido es afirmar que cada día es más rara que el anterior.

—¿Fanfic? ¡¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?! Tomoyo, por favor, esto es serio. Mi vida no es una historia colgada en Internet para que otros puedan fisgonear en ella.

Tomoyo se encoge de hombros.

—A saber, sólo bromeaba…

Suspiro con resignación, intentando recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿tú qué piensas?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que se trate de una especie de apuesta o algo parecido.

—¿Una apuesta?

—Sí, ya sabes que muchos chicos se pican entre ellos y al final acaban haciendo estupideces. Además, dices que Li no dejaba de mirar en dirección a los arbustos, ¿cierto? Me juego lo que quieras a que sus amigos estaban escondidos ahí. Si no, ¿por qué te iba a besar y luego hacer ese corte de mangas a la nada?

Me quedo sopesando esa posibilidad. Y puesto que es la única a la que veo con más lógica, decido aceptarla sin más, con la seguridad aplastante de que, si sólo se trata de eso, no tengo de qué preocuparme.

—Supongo que entonces no hay problema. Me refiero a que si se trata de una simple apuesta, no tengo que darle más vueltas, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza, abandonando el columpio y caminando hacia la salida del parque.

—Claro, no le des importancia. Te ha besado, sí. Pero ha sido sólo eso, un beso. No significa nada más. Venga, vámonos. ¿Tú no ibas a darle una sorpresa a Yukito Tsukishiro?

—Sí —afirmo alcanzando a mi amiga— Pero me sabe mal por él…

Tomoyo y yo caminamos despacio por la calle, sin dejar de hablar del tema. A decir verdad no es algo fácil de olvidar.

—¿Por quién? —pregunta. ¿Hace falta que responda?— ¿Por Li?

—¡¡Por supuesto que no!! —exclamo tomando la broma de mi amiga por algo que no es— ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con ése! Lo que a él le suceda a mí me da exactamente igual. ¡Lo decía por Yukito, tonta! Por si no te has dado cuenta, he besado otros labios distintos a los suyos…

—Punto uno —dice pasándose una mano por el pelo— ya sabía que se trataba de Tsukishiro, sólo te estaba tomando el pelo. Y punto dos, ¿a qué vienen tantas explicaciones? Parece que tú misma intentas convencerte. Ni que te hubiera gustado ese beso…

—¿Eh?

Me detengo en mitad de la acera, entre varias personas que caminan a mi alrededor y a quienes no les importa esa parada tan repentina. Sí, Tomoyo tiene razón, siempre la tiene… Ni que me hubiera gustado…

_Porque no te ha gustado, ¿verdad Sakura?_

Niego con la cabeza un par de veces y continúo avanzando en silencio junto a mi amiga, hasta que finalmente alcanzamos la esquina en donde nuestros caminos se separan. ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo va a gustarme, por Dios? No, no y no.

—Bah, déjalo ya, Sakura. Sólo piensa en la tarde que te espera junto a Yukito. Mira que si las cosas salen bien, es posible que se olvide de ir a la fiesta de la Facultad y acabéis desayunando juntos.

Me da una palmadita en la espalda sin perder su sonrisa, contagiándome de su alegría a mí también.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Tomoyo me abraza con fuerza.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. —dice mientras yo correspondo a su abrazo. Luego decide cambiar de tema— ¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta?

—¿Qué fiesta? —pregunto. Nadie me ha comentado nada de ninguna fiesta.

—¿Qué crees? ¿Que tu novio es el único que tiene derecho a divertirse? Claro que no... Eriol Hiiraguizawa ha organizado una fiesta mañana por la tarde en su casa y parece ser que ha estado llamando por teléfono a todos los compañeros de clase para que se apunten. Vendrás, ¿no?

Una fiesta organizada por Eriol… A la que sin lugar a dudas acudirán sus amigos, es decir, que Shaoran Li estará rondando por los alrededores. Y aunque no debería preocuparme por ello, soy incapaz de evitarlo. No hay que ser demasiado listo para no caer en las intenciones que tiene Hiiraguizawa con esa fiesta. Casi puedo imaginarme el panorama. Y a decir verdad, no me gusta nada la idea.

—No creo, Tomoyo. Sabes que Eriol no me cae demasiado bien —Tomoyo frunce el ceño, parece apenada. ¿Yo qué le voy a hacer? Si hay algo que no soporto, son las mentiras de Eriol— Pero tú ve, estás colada por Hiiraguizawa y sabes que si quieres, mañana puedes conseguir algo. Llevas mucho tiempo detrás de él, así que ya es hora de que ocurra, ¿no? Mañana es tu oportunidad.

Tomoyo no cambia su expresión compungida. ¿No sabe que no puede convencerme? No claro que no… Los sentimientos que tiene hacia Eriol Hiiraguizawa son tan fuertes que le impiden ver nada más. Para ella sólo existe él, pero él ni siquiera la ve, ni sabe que siempre estará ahí. ¿Qué ha podido encontrar para enamorarse así? Es algo que no logro comprender. ¿Qué tiene Eriol de especial? ¿Que miente más que habla? No me lo explico…

—Sin ti no va a ser lo mismo. —suplica juntando ambas manos y poniendo carita de niña buena e inocente. Lo siento, Tomoyo, pero ese es mi papel— Por favor, ven tú también. Seguro que te lo pasas bien y olvidas este tema.

—No puedo… Y si te soy sincera tampoco quiero. Además, yo ya he quedado con Yukito para mañana, ¿recuerdas? Ve sin mí. Ya me contarás cómo ha ido.

Finalmente se da por vencida.

—Bueno, como tú quieras, pero si cambias de opinión, llámame. O me lo dices mañana en clase y me cuentas si ha pasado algo con Tsukishiro…

Pícara, sonríe como ella sola sabe hacer y yo asiento enérgicamente con la cabeza una y otra vez hasta convencer a Tomoyo.

Cinco minutos después, ya se ha perdido entre la multitud de personas que avanzan en su misma dirección, ocupadas en sus asuntos, que no prestan atención a nada más. Ni a ella ni a mí, que camino en dirección opuesta en busca de un plan para crear una velada perfecta con Yukito. Algo romántico, que le ayude a olvidarse de todo lo demás, quizás algo picante, con lo que pueda mantener la cabeza ocupada única y exclusivamente con mi imagen para después acabar jugando entre las sábanas. Que se olvide del tiempo y de todo lo demás, que solo piense en mí, que solo me ame a mí, así como yo a él. Un sentimiento que jamás cambiará.

Necesito algo, cualquier cosa que sea el detonante a mi bomba. Sí, cualquier cosa, un pequeño detalle que desencadene todo lo demás. Una caricia, un beso, un te quiero y así sin más, una caída sobre la cama o sobre el sofá o donde sea, pero una caída en donde, sin miedos ni tapujos, demos rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación.

De pronto detengo mis pasos frente a una tienda de regalos, algo capta mi atención detrás del escaparate. Son dos llaveros plateados con detalles azules unidos por un imán, de tal manera que al juntar las dos mitades se obtiene un bonito caramelo, con un envoltorio extraño, en forma de medialuna. Se parece al que Yukito me ha dado esta mañana, ese caramelo que recibo todos los días desde hace unos siete años. ¿De dónde saca Yukito tantos caramelos? Es un misterio sin resolver…

Decidida, entro en la tienda con la cartera llena de dinero y salgo con los dos llaveros envueltos en un bonito papel de regalo y los bolsillos algo más vacíos.

El detonante está preparado y yo también lo estoy, lista para afrontar lo que sea. Porque de hoy no pasa, no… Lo que ha ocurrido al final del entrenamiento no me va a cortar las alas, aunque ni con esa mentalidad consigo quitarme los labios de Shaoran Li de la cabeza. Sí, sus labios pegados a los míos. Nuevamente… ¡Maldición!

Hoy es 15 de noviembre, viernes… Un día que, sin saberlo, ha comenzado a ser _especial…_

Y así, mis pasos me guían hacia la casa de Yukito, con los nervios a flor de piel, la ilsión volando sobre el cielo y los sentimientos palpitando al son de mi corazón.

Ahora soy incapaz de saber nada, pero ese pequeño regalo, el llavero que ambos deberíamos compartir y que aprieto fuertemente contra mi pecho como si se fuera a escapar volando, jamás colgará de las llaves de Yukito Tsukishiro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo primero de todo...

**¡¡Feliz Navidad!!**

Y ahora sí vamos con el capitulo... Lo prometido es deuda, y dije que actualizaría esta semana, por ello estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo (tercero en realidad, con el prólogo) de Mentir por Amor ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es algo más cortito que el anterior, pero como dice Tomoyo (no pude resistir escribir esa parte del diálogo), esta historia es algo larga o al menos, mi intención es que lo sea. Nuevamente no quería cortarlo ahí, pero tampoco consideré necesario adelantar demasiadas cosas, me lo reservo para el capítulo siguiente.

¿No creéis que Shaoran es algo frío y distante? Supongo que es normal, porque como dijo Eriol en el capítulo anterior, le robaron la infancia y es normal que ahora tenga miedo de perder todo lo que para él es importante, como lo son sus amigos. Por eso actúa de esa manera con Sakura. Es un personaje que evoluciona a lo largo del fanfic, ya lo veréis. Me encanta escribir sobre él. En general, me gusta (aunque ninguno de los personajes de CCS sean de mi propiedad) crear personajes misteriosos, independientes e inclusos carentes de sentimientos para luego cambiar ciertos aspectos de sus personalidades. Shaoran Li es uno de ellos.

Quería comentar para este capítulo que muchos colegios japoneses tienen clase los sábados, aunque el horario es más reducido. Estuve revisando el manga y el anime de CCS para comprobar si las CLAMP habían puesto a la escuela Tomoeda y al instituto Seijô dentro de esta categoría y parece ser que así es, razón por la cual yo también lo he hecho.

En fin, hasta aquí la nota de este capítulo...

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews con sus opiniones en los capítulos anteriores! Espero que esta vez también pueda leer nuevos reviews sobre este capítulo!**

¡Un abrazo a todos!

_Ess-chan_

_PD: Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo en la próxima semana, pero ya sabéis que estas fechas son algo complicadas entre tanta cena, familia y trabajos pendientes por hacer, así que no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré ^^_

_PD 2: Nuevamente vuelvo a preguntar, ¿alguien sabe cómo acivar la función de dejar más de un review por persona si es que se puede?_


	4. Congeniando en espacios reducidos

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Congeniando en espacios reducidos**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Noche, luces, colores, velocidad y un reloj que marca las tres de la madrugada. Figuras distorsionadas se mueven conmigo metro a metro, segundo tras segundo, abrazando la oscuridad. La moto se desliza velozmente entre los pocos vehículos que circulan a esas horas en las que solo se pueden encontrar trabajadores que empiezan su jornada, juerguistas que terminan su fiesta y ladrones que preparan un nuevo plan. Nada bueno, nada inocente, nada bonito ni sencillo. Es la diferencia entre mis días y mis noches, aunque ambas cosas presentan ese matiz oscuro y desagradable que yo me esfuerzo en evitar.

Poco a poco me alejo del tráfico, del ruido, de las tiendas iluminadas, de los bares abiertos y de las bibliotecas cerradas. Me adentro en una callejuela poco transitada mientras el viento sigue acariciando mi rostro y revolviendo mi pelo. Qué extraño, en esos momentos tengo la sensación de que no necesito nada más, sólo mi cazadora de cuero, mi Kawasaki, la música sonando desde los auriculares de mi iPod y el viento siempre soplando, mostrándome el camino cuando yo no sé hacia dónde debo ir.

Acelero la moto, conduciendo deprisa por las calles vacías y sintiéndome volar.

_Como no frenes el ritmo, sí que vas a salir volando, pero sin alas y hacia un batacazo asegurado…_

¿Y por qué no? Si me matase ahora mismo ya no tendría que soportar más el castigo que me ha encomendado mi propio y maldito destino. Sigo aumentando la velocidad…

Uno, dos tres, ¡cuarenta!

¡Por Dios, menudo pensamiento! Lo siento, pero no. Amo demasiado esta vida como para abandonarla así como así. Si tengo que cumplir lo que un día prometí lo haré. Y después ya veremos qué sucede.

Le doy un pequeño respiro al motor y conduzco tranquilo hasta que vislumbro el bloque de apartamentos en donde vivo; un lugar tranquilo, con vecinos demasiado atareados en sus vidas como para prestar atención a la mía. Mejor así.

Algunas habitaciones reflejan la luz proveniente de alguna lámpara colgada de a saber qué habitación, luces tenues, ambiente idóneo para juegos nocturnos de madrugada.

Aparco la moto en la plaza del recinto cerrado que me corresponde por vivir allí. El portero de turno me saluda con la mano desde la caseta en donde se encuentra sentado, controlando y vigilando quién entra y quién sale del edificio, si se trata de una cara desconocida o todo lo contrario. Es un buen tipo, a decir verdad, el único que nunca está lo suficientemente ocupado para darte los buenos días o preguntar qué tal ha ido la jornada estudiantil en mi caso.

Le devuelvo el saludo con una débil sonrisa mientras me quito el casco y avanzo en silencio hacia el portal. Apartamento 216, un salón, dos dormitorios, un cuarto de baño, una cocina, un pequeño balcón, 97 metros cuadrados tan sólo para mí, algo grande cuando ni siquiera se puede calificar de piso a mi hogar, pero mi familia quería que, cuando viniese a vivir a Japón, lo hiciera bien. A ellos no les importa el dinero que gaste con tal de que cumpla con mi misión. Esa estúpida misión para la que he nacido y a la que yo me niego a realizar.

Cierro la puerta con cerrojo una vez estoy dentro, y deposito las llaves en un cuenco metálico situado sobre una repisa que sobresale de la pared. Miro el reloj de cuco que cuelga en una esquina del salón; las tres y media de la mañana y yo sin pizca de sueño, pero cansado, muy cansado. Hacer escapaditas a casa de Eriol tan sumamente tarde para organizar los preparativos para la fiesta del sábado no es bueno. Y ni siquiera se han presentado Yamazaki o Ryuo, todo porque Eriol no les ha comentado nada. O quería dejarlos tranquilos para que rindieran mañana o quería molestarme a mí para que no durmiera en toda la noche.

Que si esto va aquí, lo otro allí… Ahora que hemos terminado vámonos de copas… No, es mejor que no, que mañana hay clase y tengo que madrugar… Venga, que eso no importa, no seas aburrido, así hablamos de esto y de lo de más allá…

La misma historia de siempre con idénticos resultados; yo que accedo a irme de copas con Eriol a cualquier bar cercano durante algunos minutos que se convierten en pesadas horas, él que se pide cubata tras cubata mientras yo me dedico a mirar el panorama detrás de la barra, yo que comienzo a aburrirme, él que ya no sabe ni quién es por culpa del último trago, yo que acabo acompañándolo a su casa porque él no se acuerda ni de dónde vive y nuevamente yo, que me largo con la moto a toda pastilla antes de que pueda retenerme con cualquier excusa barata y poco preparada.

Y aquí estoy, en medio del salón con mi soledad a cuestas, mirando a la nada. Me dejo caer sobre el sofá y permanezco unos minutos observando la pantalla negra de la televisión apagada. Estoy tan agotado que ni siquiera tengo ganas de mover el brazo para alcanzar el mando a distancia y ponerme a hacer zapping, intentando así matar el tiempo que sigue pasando.

De pronto, una lucecita parpadeante proveniente del teléfono llama mi atención. Ah, es el contestador automático: _ha llamado al número de la Residencia Li. Lo siento, en estos momentos no podemos atenderle, aunque si lo desea, puede dejar su mensaje después de la señal y llamaremos en cuanto podamos._

Cierro los ojos y suspiro. ¡Vaya sarta de mentiras! ¿Residencia Li? Aquí sólo vivo yo, nunca viene nadie, sólo yo, yo, yo… ¿Llamaremos en cuanto podamos? Menuda patraña… Hace tiempo que ya no respondo a ningún mensaje, quizás porque todos provienen del mismo número, ése que yo tanto odio, y que con el paso del tiempo se han ido acumulando en el contestador sin ser ni tan siquiera escuchados.

Me incorporo muy despacio y paso junto al teléfono sin hacer caso de la luz roja que sigue parpadeando insistentemente. ¿Para qué? No te esfuerces, no pienso escuchar ninguno de tus mensajes. Aún con todo eso, no puedo evitar deslizar la mirada hacia la pantalla del contestador y ver el último número que ha llamado sin obtener respuesta alguna. Lo sabía, otra vez la misma historia…

¡Se acabó! Me largo a dormir, ya no puedo más.

Y es entonces cuando ese último pensamiento también se ve frustrado. En mi habitación, sobre la cama, descansa indiferente un paquete alargado, atado con varias cuerdas y situado junto a un sobre de papel blanco. ¿Cómo ha llegado eso hasta mi dormitorio? El portero no tiene las llaves de mi apartamento y las puertas y ventanas están firmemente cerradas.

Con desconfianza, empiezo a caminar y me siento en el borde de la cama. Ahora tengo entre mis manos ese sobre blanco. Lo giro, le doy mil y una vueltas, pero no hay nada, ni remitente, ni dirección, ni nombres ni tampoco apellidos. Nada. Finalmente decido abrirlo y en cuanto lo hago me arrepiento. Esa caligrafía inconfundible se extiende a lo largo de un folio que brilla por su pulcritud. Un detalle más de la persona que me escribe. No puedo aguantar más la curiosidad y comienzo a leer.

_¡Hola, Shaoran! ¿Qué tal te va todo por Japón?_

_Aquí la vida sigue siendo igual de aburrida. ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo la sensación de que pasa el tiempo por el simple hecho de que me miro al espejo cada día y poco a poco voy notando todos los cambios._

_A pesar de esta monotonía insoportable, por aquí todo va bien… Mi única queja es que tú no estás aquí con nosotros. ¿Crees que podrás regresar a casa por Navidad? Son fechas para pasarlas en familia, y no para compartirlas en soledad con tus muebles. Así que, por favor, ven. Todos se alegrarán mucho de verte, estoy segura de ello._

_¿Y qué? ¿Ya te has echado novia? ¡Me muero de ganas por que llegue el día en que nos comuniques que por fin has encontrado a alguien a quien amar! Tus hermanas opinan que ese día nunca llegará, pero yo confío en ello. Después de todo, no eres inhumano, ¿verdad? ¿O es que tu destino te ha despojado de todos tus sentimientos? ¡No te hagas la víctima, que nos conocemos! _

_Hace dos semanas yo terminé con mi última relación. A decir verdad he estado saliendo con quien me daba la gana por no sentirme sola. Antes te tenía a ti, pero tú te marchaste y yo no podía seguir esperándote. Aunque, sé que nunca me quisiste, que la promesa que hicimos de pequeños nunca se cumplirá, ¿recuerdas? Yo no lo he olvidado. Sin embargo, a partir de ahora voy a estar con quien yo quiera, voy a buscar a la persona adecuada y estaré con esa persona únicamente si tengo la certeza de que es la correcta. ¡Se acabaron los rollos esporádicos! Felicítame, ¿eh? Que yo diga eso es todo un milagro, no digas que no._

_Shaoran, para qué negarlo. Te echo de menos… Las cosas no son lo mismo desde que te has ido… Y ni siquiera puedo hablar contigo, porque has decido no responder a mis llamadas telefónicas. En el fondo lo comprendo, debes pensar que soy una pesada que solo quiere molestar, pero no es así. Me gustaría que de vez en cuando hablásemos. Quiero escuchar tu voz, saber cómo te encuentras o si necesitas algo._

_Tu padre, Lyang, está preocupado, pasan los años y no obtienes ninguna respuesta. No hay rastro de esa chica que porta sin saberlo nuestra magia. Sabes que si descubre el poder que guarda en su interior podría destruirnos sin miramientos. La Familia Li está a la cabeza del mundo mágico desde hace casi un milenio. No podemos permitir que una simple muchacha cree otra familia de magos y nos subordinen a ellos superando nuestra magia. _

_Últimamente Lyang está muy nervioso con todo este asunto. Ve que se pasan los días y que no hay ninguna novedad. Además, cree que estás intentando escaquearte, por ello te envía este paquete junto con mi carta. Supongo que es para recordarte quién eres de verdad, para que lo tengas en cuenta y nunca lo olvides. _

_Sin embargo, independientemente del peso que cargues a tus hombros, independientemente de tu nombre y apellido, independientemente de todo lo que opine el resto de la gente, quiero que sepas que aún si no fueras todo eso, tú seguirías siendo el mismo para mí, alguien especial, valiente, importante en mi vida. Por ello, ¡cógeme el teléfono cuando te llame! _

_No, en serio, sólo bromeaba con eso._

_Cambiando de tema, Lyang me ha comentado que no te diga nada, pero considero que debes saber esto, creo que es importante, al fin y al cabo..._

_Ielan ha caído enferma. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, vamos a comenzar el invierno y es normal que haya pillado una gripe común. Según los médicos, se pondrá bien enseguida. ¡Es tu madre! Todos conocemos ya su fortaleza. Pero aunque no sea nada grave te lo digo porque tal vez así llames a casa, seguro que ella también quiere hablar contigo. Recuerda que siempre ha estado dando la cara por ti, aunque tú no te dieras cuenta._

_¿Qué más tengo que contarte? Supongo que ya te lo he dicho todo._

_¿Quieres un consejo? No te agobies con lo que tú ya sabes. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas y olvídate de todo lo demás. ¡Y si no eres capaz de pensar esto por ti mismo, iré personalmente a Japón y te lo repetiré una y mil veces hasta que te entre en esa cabezota que tienes, ya lo sabes!_

_Espero que todo te esté yendo muy bien, que seas feliz a pesar de todo y que no te traumatice el paquete que te envía tu padre . No te olvides de darle recuerdos de parte de toda la familia a Eriol en cuanto le veas (seguro que él no da palo al agua en todo este asunto, ¿me equivoco?). ¡Os echamos de menos!_

_Un abrazo muy, muy, muy fuerte, Shaoran._

_Tu prima,_

_Meiling Li._

_PD: ¡¡Llámame (pero con la ll, ¿eh?) de vez en cuando, no te hagas de rogar!!_

Meiling, mi prima, la que ha estado llamando a casa continuamente sin ser respondida, la que prometió estar por siempre a mi lado, la que ahora había escrito esa carta… Y a la que siempre he ignorado con toda mi alma, pues ella siempre quiso de mí lo que yo nunca podía darle.

De un modo u otro había logrado sus objetivos. Yo no había contestado a sus llamadas telefónicas durante todo aquel tiempo, pero había acabado leyendo esas líneas tan cercanas, incluso agradables. Bravo, Meiling, sería estúpido no decirlo.

Y qué decir de mi padre… Lyang, viejo zorro, astuto como él solo, ¿qué me envías en ese paquete tan bien cerrado? Me da miedo averiguarlo pero, nuevamente, la curiosidad puede más que mi voluntad.

Abandono la carta a su suerte en mi mesita de noche y coloco el presente sobre mis rodillas. Lo levanto algunos centímetros. Diablos, pesa mucho… y es demasiado largo. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Y qué es ese papelito situado en el extremo? Parece una nota… y efectivamente lo es. Únicamente hay dos palabras escritas en tinta negra, con una caligrafía firme y decidida, fácilmente reconocible, sobre un pergamino firmado con el sello de la Familia Li:

_Úsalo bien._

Con un ligero temblor en mis dedos, voy desatando las cuerdas que mantienen cerrado el envoltorio del paquete. Esas palabras pertenecen a mi padre, no hay lugar a dudas. Él nunca se extiende, es un hombre de pocas palabras y discursos escasamente elaborados. Una vuelta aquí y otra vuelta allá. Finalmente el envoltorio marrón cae ligeramente al suelo desentrañando el misterio de aquel extraño correo.

Puedo ver mis ojos reflejando la sorpresa en la hoja afilada. No lo puedo creer.

Una espada… De estilo occidental pero con detalles orientales en la empuñadura. Larga y plateada, peligrosa, mortal, forjada para cumplir un objetivo, el mismo que el mío; impedir la destrucción de la Familia Li… ¡Por culpa de una chica normal y corriente! Suena incluso ridículo y sin embargo es lo que hay. ¡Maldita sea!

Pero con todo y eso, es un arma perfecta, grácil y hasta hermosa. Me pongo en pie y doy unos cuantos pases por la habitación. Izquierda, derecha, ahora manejando el revés. Parece que esa espada ha sido diseñada para mí, es como una extremidad más de mi cuerpo… Entonces, un ligero despiste y pierdo toda mi atención. Como consecuencia, un marco de cristal con una foto de mis amigos en su interior, se cae del escritorio y alcanza el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Nervioso por el estrépito, el temblor aumenta en mis manos. Me pongo en cuclillas y recojo como puedo los pedazos del marco y la fotografía, ahora algo arrugada. Al hacerlo, me hago un pequeño corte en el dedo con la esquina de algún cristal y entonces tengo la certeza de dos cosas innegables.

La primera es que esa noche definitivamente no podré pegar ojo.

Y la segunda es que nunca debo perder el control cuando empuñe esa espada.

_**(Sakura)**_

Yukito vive en una casa de estilo tradicional, con su jardincito y su estanque vacío, sus cuidadas flores adornando cada extraño recoveco e incluso su pequeño templo en honor a sus ancestros. Lo único que le falta a la casa de Yukito es el arco de entrada, con su tejadito y su puerta de madera. Supongo que lo tenía, pero con el paso del tiempo tal vez pensó que ese detalle ya no tenía cabida en el siglo XXI. Siempre que me paso por aquel lugar tengo la sensación de haber retrocedido en el tiempo y eso es algo maravilloso…

La puerta de entrada que conduce al jardín siempre está abierta. Yukito es demasiado confiado… Demasiado… Pero ahora no hay nadie más que yo allí y está claro que no voy a robar nada, al menos nada material.

Miro el reloj. Es pronto, todavía no se habrá marchado a la Facultad. Perfecto. Avanzo por el caminito de tierra recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que he compartido junto a Yukito en aquel jardín, como aquella noche de luna llena en que las estrellas brillaban sin parar. Recuerdo que mi hermano se presentó con un enorme telescopio desde el cual pudimos observar todo el cielo nocturno. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento mientras Yukito me abrazaba y me instaba a pedir un deseo. ¿Qué podía yo desear? Sí, eso… que él y yo fuésemos felices para siempre, lo típico, ¿no? Pero era tan necesario, tan vital… tanto que no me di cuenta de que la estrella ya había desaparecido de mi vista antes de que yo pudiera formular mi deseo. No sé si se habría cumplido o si todo se hubiera quedado en un simple cuento para niños, pero no me dio tiempo a pedirlo…

Aprieto la bolsita que contiene los llaveros contra mi pecho y entro en el interior de la casa. Nada más hacerlo puedo escuchar la voz de Yukito procedente del salón:

—¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¡Qué rapidez!

Y corre hacia el hall de entrada con una sonrisa que no cabe en su rostro, sonrisa que desaparece al ver mi figura junto a la puerta.

—¡Sorpresa! — grito extendiendo los brazos en el aire y lanzándome a su cuello. Intento besarle, pero él no se deja y me aparta delicadamente mientras clava su mirada de caramelo en la mía.

—Sakura… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? — pregunta extrañado.

—Tenía tiempo antes de volver a casa, así que por eso decidí pasar a saludarte. — súbitamente recuerdo el comentario que he escuchado al entrar — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Yukito se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

—No, qué va. Pasa, ¿quieres tomar algo? — dice mientras me invita a acompañarle a la cocina con un gesto de la mano – Pero tiene que ser rápido. La fiesta de la Facultad va a comenzar pronto y tengo que arreglarme… Por cierto, ¿qué tal hoy en el instituto?

Lo miro de arriba abajo. Tiene puesta una camisa blanca que sobresale por unos vaqueros grisáceos. Simple, pero para mí perfecto. Luego pienso en su última pregunta y es inevitable el recuerdo de esos labios sobre los míos.

—Supongo que podría haber sido mejor —digo encogiéndome de hombros— Un idiota me ha besado… —silencio. Espero la reacción de Yukito creyendo que empezará a dar gritos muy indignado porque alguien más haya besado a su novia. Pero no sucede nada parecido, en lugar de eso, se echa a reír como si cualquier cosa.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gustó?

—¿Cómo? —pregunto de lo más extrañada arrugando el entrecejo— ¿No te importa que otro me haya besado?

—Claro que me importa, Sakura, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Esas cosas pasan entre los adolescentes. Te entra uno y a veces no puedes hacer nada por evitar algo como un beso. Además, yo confío en ti y sé que no significó nada, ¿cierto? —Yukito vuelve a sonreír— ¿Qué te apetece tomar? ¿Un refresco? – sugiere escudriñando el interior de la nevera. Luego mira el reloj— Bueno, sírvete tú misma, yo voy a cambiarme para ir a la Facultad, ¿eh?

Ignoro ese comentario referido al refresco. Se me ha quitado la sed. No esperaba que montara una escenita de celos, pero al menos imaginaba que se enfadaría. En fin, prefiero no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Bah, no te hace falta que te cambies… Así estás bien.

—¿Bromeas…?

Y antes de que pueda decir nada más, le agarro por el cuello de la camisa y le conduzco hasta el salón entre besos y caricias que él ni siquiera corresponde, un pequeño detalle que hace saltar todas mis alarmas. Lo intento una y otra vez, pero él sigue a lo suyo, intentando zafarse de mi abrazo y de todo lo demás. Al final, acabamos sosteniéndonos la mirada. Una mirada fría y distante, extraña. Algo no funciona… ¿Pero qué? Sin que me dé tiempo a pensar demasiado en esa pregunta, decido cambiar de estrategia y nos sentamos el uno junto al otro en uno de los sofás azules que ocupan la estancia.

—Mira, cuando venía hacia aquí he visto esto y no he podido evitar comprarlo — explico sonriendo mientras Yukito mira hacia todos los lados menos hacia donde tiene que mirar, es decir, hacia el paquetito que yo sostengo entre mis manos. Parece algo nervioso — Es una tontería, pero espero que te guste…

Yukito acepta el regalo y lo desenvuelve con manos temblorosas. Finalmente ahí está el llavero con forma de caramelo de media luna. Separa una de las partes y me tiende la otra en silencio mientras yo espero su respuesta. ¿Qué diablos le sucede?

—Vaya, es muy… —comienza intentando sonreír — bonito.

Sé que algo le ocurre, pero yo no pienso darme por vencida sin plantar batalla. Ya está decidido, estoy cansada de tanta inútil espera. ¡Un año! Ya es suficiente.

—¿Verdad que sí? Lo he comprado porque cuando lo he visto me ha recordado al caramelo que me das todas las mañanas y he pesando que cada uno podríamos tener en nuestras llaves la parte que nos ha tocado, ¿qué te parece? Eso sí que sería bonito… Además, en la tienda me dijeron que podemos grabar nuestros nombres en el reverso del llavero. — hago una pausa esperando su reacción o algún comentario, pero no dice nada. Se queda mirando al vacío, por lo que tengo que actuar de nuevo— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?

Yukito se sobresalta ante la pregunta. Luego deposita el llavero sobre la mesa situada frente al sofá y me mira con desconcierto.

—¿El… qué?

Se ruboriza ligeramente mientras formula esa pregunta, como si temiera mi respuesta. Pero, ¿de veras tengo que responder? No sé por qué empiezo a creer que hoy tampoco conseguiré nada. Sí, sí, de hoy no pasa… ya…

—Poner nuestros nombres en los llaveros, tonto — explico mientras Yukito parece relajarse de nuevo. ¿En serio que estaba pensando en _eso_?

—Bueno, como tú quieras…

—Aunque, si te apetece, también podemos…

Y casi empiezo a trepar por su pecho desabotonando su camisa blanca hasta llegar a su boca. Me detengo y lo miro a los ojos. Esos movimientos alertan a Yukito, que rápidamente coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros, impidiendo que avance más.

—Sakura… ¿Qué estás?

Lo beso, suave, lento, sin perder el ritmo mientras mis manos van deshaciéndose de los botones que me incordian. Yukito siempre ha respetado mis decisiones respecto al tema del sexo. Pero estoy convencida de que ya ha llegado el momento de demostrarle que verdaderamente él es importante en mi vida. Tanto, que estoy dispuesta a entregarme a él como a ninguna otra persona. Sin embargo, parece que Yukito no tiene las mismas ideas ni las mismas intenciones en mente que yo. Ni ahora… y este paso, ni nunca.

—Déjalo, Sakura… Mejor así…

Me aparta de su lado mientras se recoloca la ropa y abandona el sofá, dejándome con las ganas flotando en el aire y los ojos a punto de desbordar en lágrimas ante ese claro rechazo que siembra mi cuerpo de terribles dudas. Dudas sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra historia, dudas y más dudas que nacen con cada lágrima que no resbala por mis mejillas debido a que quiero ser fuerte y no llorar, o acaso ser cobarde y no demostrar mi debilidad, no lo sé, no quiero ni pretendo derrumbarme ahora. ¿Pero a quién le importa esa fuerza?

Antes de que desaparezca del salón, me levanto corriendo y le tomo de la mano. Yukito se queda así, quieto, sin hacer otra cosa más que respirar.

—Oye, Yukito — digo rompiendo el silencio que nos envuelve. No sé cómo preguntarle lo que tengo en mente. Ni lo sé ni quiero saberlo, pero algo en mi pecho se muere por conocer la verdad. Y ese algo es más fuerte que yo, más valiente y más decidido.

—Dime, Sakura.

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a llorar en silencio. Nuevamente en silencio… Odio no escuchar nada más que mis pensamientos o los inútiles latidos de mi corazón que empieza a quebrarse.

—¿Tú me quieres?

Yukito se gira lentamente y me abraza con fuerza, pero esta vez soy yo la que lo rechaza. Toma mi rostro entre mis manos y me observa intentando mostrarse seguro, intentando sonreír sin éxito.

—Claro que sí, pequeña… Y no quiero que dudes de eso. Tú eres…

—¿Me amas? — interrumpo mostrándole mis lágrimas — Querer no es lo mismo que amar…

Yukito no dice absolutamente nada y es entonces cuando yo comprendo todo lo demás, que no pinto nada allí, que nunca lo he pintado porque él jamás me ha amado. Por eso nuestra relación era como la que pueden llevar dos amigos con ciertos privilegios. Me jodía especialmente recordarlo y más aún, darle la razón a Shaoran Li, pero sencillamente la tenía…

_¿Qué es un beso entre amigos?_

No había pasión, no había chispa, no había luz, no había electricidad ni fuerza. No había nada, igual que la boca sellada de Tsukishiro ante mi pregunta. Simplemente no había amor. ¿Por qué no he sido capaz de darme cuenta antes?

—¿Me amas, Yukito? — repito entre más lágrimas tratando de despertar de esa pesadilla, buscando una señal que elimine todos esos fantasmas de mi cabeza. — Contesta, por favor…

Yukito agacha la cabeza y suspira con resignación. Entonces, no me hacen falta sus banas palabras, yo ya sé la respuesta.

—Lo sabía…

Y corriendo cargo con todas mis cosas y me dirijo hacia el hall. Yukito ni siquiera intenta detenerme. Es más, no es capaz ni de mirarme a la cara. No hace absolutamente nada, más que clavar sus ojos en el suelo, que parece haberse convertido en la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Tengo mi mano apoyada sobre el picaporte, un giro más y habré terminado con toda aquella maldita historia, aunque aún hay algo que necesito saber. A pesar de lo mucho que pueda dolerme, necesito saber esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué, Yukito? — pregunto devolviendo la mirada que él no se atreve a lanzarme - ¿Por qué quieres acabar con todo lo nuestro tan de repente? ¡Yo puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta! ¡Incluso puedo cambiar mi forma de ser si es eso lo que no te gusta! — Y más lágrimas, llanto incontenible acompañado de gritos que no tienen sentido — Dame un motivo, por favor… Necesito saber qué es lo que he hecho mal, en qué me he equivocado o si la culpa de todo esto es mía… Por favor… Yukito…

—Sakura… No te has equivocado… La culpa es tan sólo mía… Me he dado cuenta de que esto no funciona porque, verás…

—¿Hay otra chica? Alguien de tu edad, tal vez…

Y de pronto, la puerta se abre y yo caigo al suelo con gran estrépito. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que acabar en el suelo, joder?

—Yuki, ya estoy de vuelta. ¡No veas la cola que había en la farmacia! Aunque ahora podemos empezar, la próxima vez tenemos que asegurarnos de que tenemos provisiones antes de empezar a faenar…

Hubiera podido imaginar de todo, cualquier cosa, hasta la más absurda. Pero jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que fuera mi propio hermano, Touya, el que apareciera tras la puerta derribándome con un golpe seco que no sólo provocó mi caída al suelo… ¿Y qué llevaba en la mano? ¡Un paquete de preservativos! ¿Es una broma o qué? Ahí está, mirándome de hito en hito, sin saber dónde esconderse ni qué decir…

Mi nombre es lo primero que pronuncian sus labios. Después intercambia miradas con Yukito y ambos me ayudan a levantarme del suelo, pero yo rechazo esas manos que me sostienen y con una velocidad que ni yo misma creo poseer le arrebato el paquete de preservativos a Touya.

—¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto moviendo de un lado para otro el paquete. Ya lo sé, no entiendo para qué lo pregunto. Yukito, mi hermano y unos preservativos de por medio para empezar a _faenar_. ¡Qué hijos de puta! — ¿Touya? ¿Qué significa, dime?

La casa ha quedado sumida en un mutismo absoluto, que nadie se atreve a romper. Mis lágrimas han detenido su recorrido, quizás porque han olvidado el motivo por el cual caían sin descanso o porque esa razón ha sido reemplazada por otra muy distinta; rabia…

Y seguimos en silencio…

—No es lo que tú…

—¿Que no es lo que yo estoy pensando? No hay ninguna fiesta en la Facultad, ¿verdad? — digo con la voz quebrada — Me habéis engañado… ¡Me habéis tomado el pelo! ¡¿Cómo habéis sido capaces de hacerme esto?! Y… ¡¿Por qué?!

—Sakura, nosotros… Los preservativos me los pidió Yuki, sí, pero era para darte una sorpresa mañana y lo de "empezar a faenar" era preparar el ambiente para…

—Touya, déjalo… Tu hermana no se merece esto…

Yukito me toma por los hombros, pero yo lo aparto bruscamente de un manotazo y salgo a la calle arrojándole la caja de preservativos a mi hermano.

—Sakura, de verdad que…

—¡No! ¿Cómo habéis podido? —repito— No puedo creerlo. Hacer algo así es cruel… Y encima con mentiras de por medio…

Touya se acerca de nuevo a mí e intenta abrazarme, pero eso no soluciona las cosas. El daño provocado es demasiado fuerte, tanto que incluso me impide respirar.

Me aparto de su lado con un brusco empujón. Ese contacto, sus manos estrechándome contra su pecho, ya no tiene vigencia en mí. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Consolarme de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando papá o mamá se enfadaban conmigo y me reñían por hacer algo indebido? Aquello es más grave que todas esas historias pasadas. Porque entonces yo me echaba a llorar y mi hermano siempre había estado ahí para apoyarme, para defenderme hasta la muerte a pesar de sus molestas bromas, para abrazarme como ahora y susurrarme al oído que todo estaba bajo control, que él me protegería y que no tenía motivos para preocuparme. Y unos años después, Touya se olvida absolutamente de todos esos recuerdos, siendo capaz incluso de… ¿Acostarse con mi novio? ¡Traidor, mentiroso!

Me siento engañada, manipulada… ¿Cómo habría de sentirme? ¡Es la maldita verdad!

—¡No me toquéis! Dejadme en paz… — entrecierro los ojos como si ellos dos fueran a desaparecer por el simple hecho de no estar viéndolos — Dejadme…

Y correr y correr… Y perderme en las calles laberínticas de Tomoeda, sin volver la vista atrás, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirme ni a quién acudir. Sin conocer absolutamente nada, sin encontrar a la persona que secase mis lágrimas, pues estaba sola, sola con mi pena, sola…

La letra de esa canción parece que ha sido compuesta única y exclusivamente para mí en estos momentos… ¿En dónde la he escuchado? ¡Bah, qué importancia tiene eso ahora! Esa canción no presentaba ninguna solución. La historia que contaba era triste y la chica entraba en un pozo del cual ya no podía escapar…

Pero qué podía decir o pensar… no me hubiera importado con quién se hubiera liado Tsukisiro. Con otra chica, con mi hermano… ¡Qué más da! Lo único verdaderamente importante es que me había hecho daño con sus mentiras. ¿Desde hace cuánto, Yukito? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo fingías que me amabas? Y Touya, siempre protegiéndome, siempre dando la cara por mí… En realidad también era cómplice de aquella mentira, de aquella farsa, jugando con un títere que había resultado ser yo. Y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía… Yo lo sabía todo desde un principio, que algo no funcionaba, quiero decir. ¡Vamos! Ni aunque me hubiera paseado desnuda delante de las narices de Yukito podría haber aumentado su ritmo cardíaco ni un poquito. Nada… Pero yo creía fervientemente como que el Sol sale todas las mañanas que Yukito no pretendía nada de eso porque me respetaba… Y en realidad era mi propio hermano el que le calentaba la cama por las noches. Suena ridículo, pero es lo toca vivir, es mi historia. Esa que quiero olvidar, dejar de vivir…

Touya y Yukito…

¿Tan predecible era?

Seguro que sí, predecible para todos excepto para mí. ¿Cómo se iba a dar cuenta de toda la farsa la dulce e inocente Sakura Kinomoto? Sí, ¿cómo? Es imposible que sepa nada…

Odio mi inocencia, esa parte de mi ser que me obliga a creer que todo el mundo tiene buenas intenciones a pesar de las muchas máscaras que puedan utilizar para cubrir la caridad. Esa parte que me incita a pensar que no todos son malos.

Como pasó con Li… ¿Quién sabe? Igual el chico tenía buenas intenciones y de veras estaba preocupado porque yo cogiera una pulmonía o algo parecido, pero no. Lo único que pretendía era un acercamiento rápido, para sellar mis labios con un beso que aún ahora, me seguía quemando. ¡Y yo preocupada porque había besado a otro que no era Yukito Tsukishiro!

Yukito…

Había llegado a pensar que me veía demasiado niña, demasiado infantil, que se había buscado a otra que compartiera sus veinticinco años porque yo le aburría. Otra que fuera más mujer, que le diera todo lo que yo no podía darle. ¿Pero qué diferencia había entre otra y yo? Sencillamente que a Yukito no le gustaba el sexo femenino. Touya, Touya, Touya… ¡Siempre Touya!

Y venga lágrimas de nuevo… Lágrimas frente a una cabina de teléfono que de pronto se convierte en mi salvación.

Compruebo que todavía me queda dinero para una última llamada. Junto con la cartera descansa también mi parte del llavero compartido con Yukito. Lo sostengo entre mis dedos durante algunos segundos inacabables y después lo lanzo con todas mis fuerzas hacia ninguna parte, con los ojos bien cerrados para no ver en qué remoto lugar cae y tener la tentación de salir a buscarlo. Luego marco el número correspondiente en el interior de la cabina telefónica. Es el único lugar al que ahora puedo ir.

—¿Diga? Aquí Tomoyo Daidouji.

—Tomoyo… —susurro débilmente contra el auricular.

—¡Sakura! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede? Te noto algo rara…

—Tomoyo, por favor, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

—Claro, por supuesto que…

—Y otra cosa… ¿A qué hora es la fiesta de mañana?

_**(Shaoran)**_

Mi cabeza… Parece que me va a estallar… Maldito Eriol… Es la última vez que le acompaño de copas. Incluso parece que soy yo el que está de resaca cuando ni siquiera probé una gota de alcohol.

Me desperezo y aparto las sábanas de mi cama con el molesto tintineo de mi despertador y entonces ocurre, me dejo llevar. Con el dedo índice señalo el reloj que se agita dando el aviso de que ya es hora de levantarme y en ese momento estalla en mil pedazos. Un fuerte fogonazo y las manecillas salen volando en todas direcciones, al igual que los cristales y todo el mecanismo que hacía a ese despertador funcionar.

Mierda, a veces olvido por completo la fuerza de mi magia. Además, ése me gustaba…

Suspiro con resignación mientras abro el armario para sacar el uniforme del instituto, pensando que ya no puedo destrozar ningún despertador más, pues el que acabo de romper es ya el decimoquinto que me cargo. Qué le voy a hacer… Se ve que me molesta madrugar.

Un par de tostadas y un vaso de leche es lo que constituye mi desayuno. Después de eso y de asearme en el baño, comienza mi sábado, 16 de noviembre.

En media hora ya estoy en el interior de mi clase, a punto de comenzar una de mis asignaturas favoritas; Matemáticas. No, lo digo en serio, no va con sarcasmo o ironía. Realmente me gustan las Matemáticas porque mientras me como la cabeza con algún problema aparentemente sin solución, no tengo que pensar en nada más.

Eriol llega unos minutos más tarde, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro y la cartera colgando bajo el brazo. Está radiante, feliz y contento de que sea sábado y de que esta noche sin lugar a dudas podrá darse algún revolcón.

—¡Buenos días, amigo! — saluda alegremente depositando sus cosas en su pupitre.

—Serán para ti. ¿No estás con la resaca?

—¿Y tú sí? — pregunta e inmediatamente se echa a reír — ¡Vamos, Shaoran! ¡Tú no bebiste nada! Si estás así hoy, no quiero pensar qué será de ti mañana.

Me encojo de hombros y justo en ese momento aparece el profesor de Matemáticas; Fye D. Flourite. Alto, rubio, ojos azules, tez pálida y eterna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios… parece haber venido directamente de algún país nórdico, pero por supuesto, eso es algo que nadie sabe, pues nunca ha soltado prenda sobre ello. Las malas lenguas hablan demasiado sobre su orientación sexual, ya que siempre se le ve acompañado del profesor de Educación Física, Kurogane, mostrando actitudes extrañas y poco decorosas. Pero también se dice que podría tener una relación amorosa en secreto con una alumna del instituto Seijô, Chii, una chica de mi edad que estudia en la clase contigua a la mía. De cualquier manera, nadie es capaz de averiguar el misterio de los gustos de Fye. Quizás algún día, cuando nada me ate a este instituto y él no sea la persona que dicta mi nota, se lo pregunte.

—Venga, chicos, sentaos — dice situándose en el centro de la clase.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparecen Daidouji y Kinomoto. La primera sostiene a la segunda por la cintura y la ayuda a sentarse en su pupitre, justo delante del mío, depositando su mochila en el gancho que cuelga de la mesa. Ambas se quitan sus respectivos abrigos y tras colgarlos, ocupan sus asientos como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si no hubiesen llegado tarde y veintisiete pares de ojos se clavaran en sus figuras femeninas con curiosidad.

—¿Todo bien, chicas? — pregunta Fye sin moverse de su sitio al tiempo que Daidouji asiente con la cabeza y Kinomoto permanece callada — ¿Sakura?

—Sí, todo en orden…

Sin embargo, la manera en que lo dice delata que sus palabras no son ciertas, pero nadie dice nada y la clase continúa con normalidad.

—Bien, puesto que los exámenes de la semana pasada no salieron del todo bien, he decidido daros otra oportunidad para que podáis aprobar.

Rika Shasaki, una de las amigas de Kinomoto, levanta la mano.

—¿Y no nos vas a dar los resultados de los exámenes?

—Créeme, es mejor que no —el profesor Flourite acaba su frase con una sonrisa y después continúa con su discurso sin más interrupciones— ¿Os suena el enigma de Fermat?

Se escuchan una serie de débiles susurros entre compañero y compañero, pero nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta lo que piensa realmente. Finalmente, Eriol se hace el valiente y levanta la mano.

—Es una ecuación, ¿verdad, profesor?

—Correcto. Una ecuación que ha dado muchísimos quebraderos de cabeza a los matemáticos de todos los tiempos y de todos los países. No creáis que se trata de una ecuación que hace daño a la vista. Todo lo contrario… se trata de algo aparentemente sencillo. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es dicha ecuación?

Nadie responde, pero esta vez yo sí que conozco la respuesta.

—Sí, señor —digo desde mi posición.

—Muy bien, Li… ¿Puedes escribirla en la pizarra?

Me levanto de la silla y tomo entre mis manos la tiza que Fye me ofrece. Entonces lo escribo. ¿Cómo no voy a conocer esa ecuación? ¿Cómo no me van a gustar las Matemáticas? Mi padre me las enseñó muy bien a lo largo de mis años de entrenamiento para cumplir mi misión, igual que a Eriol, porque según él, todo ese asunto requería de lógica pura y eso es algo que sólo las Matemáticas pueden otorgar. No sé si me padre estaba en lo cierto o no. Para mí, la magia y las Matemáticas no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra.

_X__n__ + Y__n __= Z__n (**NOTA:** _**X, Y, Z**_ están elevadas a _**n**_, pero FanFiction no tiene la opción de superíndice, así que parece un producto pero no lo es. Si no la ecuación resultaría demasiado sencilla. Obviamente no lo es).  
_

—Excelente, Li. Puedes sentarte. – me felicita el profesor Flourite mientras le devuelvo la tiza y regreso a mi asiento — Aquí es a donde quería llegar. Por supuesto, no pretendo que resolváis esta ecuación, ni mucho menos. Quizás sólo los genios podrían tener acceso a la respuesta y, sin ánimo de ofender, aquí ninguno somos expertos en la materia. Lo que quiero que hagáis es un trabajo, sencillo y rápido. Quiero que investiguéis a cualquiera de los matemáticos que trataron de resolver el enigma de Fermat y nos contéis cómo les fue en su búsqueda por encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Podéis utilizar cualquier soporte y el trabajo será realizado por parejas. Tenéis diez segundos para elegir a vuestro compañero. —Fye observa su reloj de muñeca y después vuelve a alzar la vista hacia su clase— Y comienza la cuenta atrás, diez, nueve…

La clase se llena de gritos, de gente que se levanta de sus pupitres en busca de su amigo del alma y de palabras que no tienen nada que ver con Fermat y su enigma. Rápidamente intercambio una mirada con Yamazaki, que asiente con la cabeza mientras que Eriol se empareja con Ryuo y la cuenta atrás sigue cayendo…

—¡Tiempo!

Todos se detienen y ocupan de nuevo sus asientos. Fye vuelve a situarse en el centro del aula.

—¿Lo habéis decidido ya?

Todos cruzamos miradas sospechosas que le muestran a Fye que no hemos tenido tiempo de organizarnos.

—¿Nada? ¿No lo tenéis? — silencio absoluto— De acuerdo, las parejas serán nombradas por orden de lista y sin rechistar. La próxima vez tendréis que espabilar.

—¡Pero profesor, yo ya tenía pareja! — se queja Ryuo.

—He dicho que nada de rechistar — dice Fye mientras examina una lista — Veamos… Akizuki con Akane…

Reclino la espalda sobre el asiento de la silla mientras le lanzo una mirada de soslayo a Yamazaki, que se encoge de hombros como diciendo qué le vamos a hacer. Ryuo sigue quejándose por lo bajo, calificando al profesor Flourite de cualquier cosa menos de guapo, por decir algo. Y Eriol continúa impasible, como si no le afectara ese cambio. En realidad todos sabemos que no le afecta.

—Daidouji y Daisuke…

Suspiro mientras Fye sigue leyendo la lista al tiempo que yo comienzo a hacer mis cálculos, pensando en quién será mi compañero para el trabajo.

Dios mío…

¡No puede ser!

—Kinomoto y Li…

Joder… Qué mala suerte, la misma chica a la que besé por la fuerza y la que por poco me mata con semejante hostia en la mejilla. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…

Apoyo las manos en la frente y me masajeo las sienes. Repentinamente el dolor de cabeza ha regresado con la noticia. Kinomoto se gira en su asiento y me sostiene la mirada mientras yo se la devuelvo de lo más extrañado. Sus ojos verdes se han teñido rojo. Es como… si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche y la culpa de ese enrojecimiento la tuvieran sus lágrimas.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras…?

De pronto se levanta de la silla y sale corriendo del aula sin dejarme terminar mi pregunta mientras el profesor Flourite continúa leyendo la lista y emparejando a los alumnos por orden alfabético. No obstante, acaba deteniéndose y alzando la vista en dirección a la puerta que Kinomoto ha dejado abierta al salir.

—¿Se puede saber qué le pasa esta mañana a Kinomoto? —pregunta y todos nos giramos hacia Tomoyo Daidouji, que se sonroja y se encoge de hombros.

—Li, ve y busca a Kinomoto. Tráela de vuelta.

¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? ¿No tengo suficiente ya con hacer el trabajo con ella?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? —discrepo olvidando por completo que Fye es mi profesor de Matemáticas, el que sentencia mi nota— Daidouji es su mejor amiga. Ella sabrá qué hacer. Todos sabemos que ella sabe lo que le sucede a Kinomoto aunque no diga nada…

Daidouji se da la vuelta y me contempla con el ceño fruncido, claramente enfadada por el comentario.

—Y ahora tú eres su compañero de trabajo, —continúa Fye— así que más vale que os empecéis a conocer desde ya si queréis aprobar esto. Me parece mentira que os conozcáis desde que tenéis memoria y no os hayáis dirigido la palabra en todos estos años. Y no sólo lo digo por ti. —escruta al resto de la clase antes de volver a perderse en su amada lista con los nombres de los alumnos.

En el fondo tiene razón, no nos hemos dirigido la palabra porque entre nosotros ya ha habido más que eso, aunque no dentro del contexto en que se puede interpretar.

—Yo ya he intentado preocuparme por ella —replico— Pero Kinomoto se ha largado pasando de mí… ¿Acaso ahora no va a hacer lo mismo?

—Mira Li —dice Tomoyo levantándose de su asiento— si tanto te molesta ofrecer tu ayuda a una compañera de clase puedo ir yo. A mí no me supone ningún trauma, que lo sepas. Ni que Sakura te fuera a morder.

Ryuo estalla en sonoras carcajadas, obviamente pensando en lo que no debe. Pero le ignoro por completo, al igual que a Daidouji, y abandono el aula a paso ligero.

¿Dónde puede estar Kinomoto? El profesor Flourite tiene razón, no nos conocemos. ¿Cómo voy a poder encontrarla si ni siquiera sé cuál es su color favorito? ¿El verde? Hace juego con sus ojos, bonitos, por cierto, muy expresivos, capaces de romperte el corazón si los ves inundados en lágrimas.

_¿Pero en qué diantres estás pensando, imbécil? Además, el verde es tu color favorito, no el suyo… Sólo te falta insinuar que cualquier color le sienta bien._

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro alejando todos esos pensamientos y empiezo a recorrer todo el instituto en busca de Sakura. Después de diez minutos sin dar con ella, decido volver a la clase de Matemáticas y explicar a todos que ha sido imposible traerla conmigo porque no aparece por ningún sitio.

Y cuando voy camino de clase, me viene a la cabeza el único lugar en donde no he mirado; el baño de las chicas. ¡Claro, tiene que estar ahí!

Resignado, doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia los lavabos. La puerta está cerrada cuando llego y de ella sale un quejido muy lastimero. No hay duda, Kinomoto está ahí dentro. Ese tono es realmente inconfundible.

Un gran espejo ocupa el lateral izquierdo de la pared, debajo del cual reposan cuatro lavabos sobre los que se sitúan unas bandejitas con pastillas de jabón de color azul, sin olvidarse de las toallas, también azules, que cuelgan de unos ganchos de mental justo al lado de los lavabos. Al otro extremo de la estancia hay una ventana que comunica con el cuarto de baño de las profesoras y en el lateral derecho se encuentran seis cabinas con sus respectivos retretes en su interior. Todo es de color blanco allí, tanto que incluso llega a hacer daño a la vista.

Cuando entro, el débil llanto se detiene y el baño se queda sumido en un profundo silencio que decido romper.

—Kinomoto, sé que estás ahí. Venga, regresemos juntos a clase, todos nos están esperando.

Nadie contesta, nadie dice nada… Me siento un idiota, pero no desisto.

—Vamos, sal de ahí. No creas que voy a intentar besarte de nuevo ¿eh? —bromeo, aunque sigo sin obtener respuesta y empiezo a perder la paciencia— Si no sales de ahí, soy capaz de entrar contigo y sacarte y esta vez no me voy a dejar pegar, que conste.

Y por fin, un débil susurro.

—No quiero… No quiero salir de aquí... No quiero regresar… No quiero enfrentarme a todos…

Sakura Kinomoto vuelve a estallar en lágrimas y entonces puedo averiguar en qué cabina se encuentra metida; en la primera, la más alejada de todas, la que está junto a la ventana.

Me sitúo delante de la puerta y llamo un par de veces, pero Kinomoto sigue llorando y decide no contestar, por ello soy yo quien la abre, comprobando que ni tan siquiera ha echado el cerrojo, y me meto allí con ella cerrando la puerta tras de mí, en un espacio demasiado reducido como para que quepan dos personas.

Sakura deja de llorar ante aquella intrusión y me mira con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué esperaba? Le dije que iba a ser capaz de encerrarme allí con ella…

Tal vez está algo nerviosa por lo que sucedió el día anterior. Estoy seguro de que estamos tan cerca el uno del otro que incluso puede sentir mi respiración en la cara, así como yo siento la suya. Pero esta vez no tengo las mismas intenciones en mente.

—No voy a hacerte nada, te lo prometo —aseguro levantando mis manos a la altura del pecho, con las palmas extendidas. Acto seguido, echo el cerrojo a la puerta. —Confía en mí, sólo quiero saber qué te sucede…

Permanece callada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cabina y las manos entrecruzadas. Parece que una etiqueta de "Frágil" cuelga de su cuello blanco y en el fondo, así es…

Me asalta la duda… ¿Qué hago yo aquí, encerrado con ella en el baño de las chicas? No tiene sentido… Cualquiera menos yo podría ocupar ese lugar. Debí dejarlo todo en manos de Daidouji, pero nuevamente mi orgullo me jugó una mala pasada…

—Lo siento, Li —dice Sakura bajando la mirada— Ahora mismo no puedo confiar en nadie… No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado.

Las lágrimas vuelven a aflorar a sus ojos mientras yo siento que mis defensas bajan a todo correr. Es como si no estuviéramos allí, como si mi mundo sólo se redujera a Sakura que llora, que oculta el rostro tras sus manos para que yo no contemple su infinita pena y que me rompe el corazón con su llanto, sin saber ni siquiera por qué.

Es como una niña perdida, viviendo en un mundo que no le pertenece, soñando con un cuento de hadas en donde la princesa muere, porque el príncipe nunca llega a salvarla.

Con los dedos la tomo por la barbilla y alzo su rostro, haciendo que vuelva a mirarme. Después retiro las lágrimas de sus ojos con mi dedo índice y paso mi mano por su mejilla humedecida, en una caricia que, aparentemente, no significa nada. O quizás lo signifique todo.

—Créeme, puedo hacerme una idea perfectamente —digo sonriendo acordándome de la espada que llegó ayer noche a mi casa— Yo tampoco puedo permitirme el lujo de confiar en la gente. Pero tú sí. Quizás ahora no, pero volverás a sonreír, seguro.

—Te equivocas, Li… Yo creía que había gente a mi alrededor que me valoraba, que me quería… Por ello volqué todo lo que yo soy en esas personas… Y sólo conseguí hacerme daño…

De nuevo vuelvo a acariciar su rostro. Está equivocada, está muy equivocada. ¿Cómo puede pensar así? Alguien le ha hecho daño, alguien le ha jodido la vida, lo sé… No quiere contarme nada (y es normal, sigo siendo "el gilipollas que le puso la mano encima"), pero yo tengo la plena certeza de que ella no sonríe por culpa de algún cabrón. Y Kinomoto, por muy fuerte que pegue y por ser experta en romper orgullos, especialmente el mío, no se merece esto. Nadie se merece que le hagan daño… Nunca.

—Eh, yo no pretendo nada con esto —explico y es verdad. Es imposible que se pueda hacer una idea equivocada de todos esos gestos que en mi vida había mostrado con nadie más. Sin embargo, es vital decírselo, es necesario que lo sepa— pero hay que ser muy gilipollas para no valorarte o no quererte.

Kinomoto abre mucho los ojos. Una tímida sonrisa asoma a sus labios, se sonroja y no sabe qué decir, pero su expresión ha cambiado. Ahora está mucho más bonita.

Me la juego, extiendo mis manos hacia ella. Sakura lo entiende, se acerca y me abraza, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que yo deslizo los míos hasta su cintura.

Nos quedamos así por unos segundos.

Dios… Esto es lo más extraño que he hecho en mi vida.

El tacto de Sakura, su mejilla contra la mía, la manera en que sobrepaso su altura, los latidos de su corazón… Todo es distinto en ella.

Una de mis manos trepa por su espalda y se detiene en su pelo, acariciándolo. Es suave, delicado… Ya lo he dicho, diferente.

—Muchas gracias, Shaoran Li —susurra de pronto contra mi oído— Supongo que esto es lo que necesitaba, pero aún así no cambia nada entre nosotros dos. Todavía sigo muy enfadada contigo por _aquello_.

Se aparta de mi lado. Yo la contemplo divertido.

—_¿Aquello? _¿Te refieres a aquel beso?

Sakura se sonroja ligeramente y asiente con la cabeza.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo… Empiezas a caerme bien, pero creo que tú y yo no tenemos química. No te lo tomes a mal, pero… entiéndeme…

Yo estallo en carcajadas antes de responder.

_Tendrás que contenerte, Shaoran Li, ya lo has oído._

—Claro, no podía ser de otra manera. Venga, salgamos de aquí.

Y finalmente, Kinomoto también se ríe y cede a mi propuesta.

De esta forma, abandonamos el baño de las chicas, entre un montón de tonterías que hacen que Sakura se olvide de sus lágrimas y por un momento, de lo que sea que le haya sucedido. Me pregunto que será.

Sakura Kinomoto, una chica siempre alegre, decidida, inocente… Se había derrumbado por el peso del llanto y ahora sonreía, sonreía para mí.

Es una sensación maravillosa, sobre todo porque en ningún momento había mentido, tal vez porque en el fondo no puedo mentir. Sencillamente había sido completamente sincero, ella no se merece que no la valoren, ni que nadie la quiera.

Así, nos perdemos entre los pasillos del instituto, hablando y hablando sin parar, bromeando, sonriendo, como dos buenos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida. La diferencia es que nosotros ni siquiera somos amigos y tenemos claro que en cuanto ella ocupe su asiento frente al mío en clase, nuestra relación volverá a ser fría y distante, como siempre lo fue. Ella será para mí simplemente Kinomoto y yo seré para ella Li.

No obstante, de vez en cuando no está mal concederse un capricho y abrirse a nuevas experiencias.

Quizás por ello, pienso que Sakura Kinomoto tiene la sonrisa más bonita, dulce y perfecta del mundo. O tal vez sea porque es la única que me ha sonreído así en toda mi vida. No lo podría asegurar, pero lo que sí que es cierto es ese pensamiento que cruza a todo correr mi mente; que me gustaría que ella continuara sonriendo… para siempre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2010!** ¿Qué tal vuestra Nochevieja? Espero que lo pasárais muy bien. Yo he estado fuera estos días, así que por ello no había podido subir el capítulo hasta ahora, pero ya véis que aquí está. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí =) Eso sólo lo podré saber si me dejás reviews con vuestras opiniones.

Como siempre, **quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que comentaron en los anteriores capítulos**, puesto que te impulsa a seguir escribiendo más y más. Me alegra saber que la historia ha sido bien aceptada por el momento. Aún quedan muchísimas cosas que tienen que desvelarse y muchos momentos únicos que van a suceder. Por lo que **espero que sigáis leyendo y comentando, por favor. En serio, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo.**

En cuanto a lo del enigma de Fermat, la ecuación consiste en _**X+Y=Z**_ pero todas las incógnitas están elevadas a _**n**_. El año pasado tuve que leerme un libro pesadísimo para la clase de Matemáticas que trataba de cómo los matemáticos de todos los tiempos habían tratado de reolver sin éxito la maldita ecuación. Algunos llegaban a suicidarse al no encontrar la respuesta adecuada, como el japonés Yutaka Tanuyama, las mujeres se disfrazaban de hombres para estudiar Matemáticas y tratar de resolver el misterio, como Sophie Germain, y otros se mataban en duelos por dar con la solución. Este enigma ha sido descubierto hace relativamente poco por el inglés Andrew Wiles con explicaciones matemáticas que yo no podría entender en la vida. Quizás Shaoran sí xD ¿No le gustan tanto? En fin... Simplemente quería dar un poco de información para los que no supieran nada del tema.**  
**

Quizás a partir de ahora no pueda actualizar tan pronto. Puede que en vez de una semana tarde 2 en actualizar, debido a que el 11 de enero empiezan las clases y mi calendario está llenísimo de exámenes, por lo que tengo que priorizar los estudios. Pero eso sí, NO voy a tardarme meses y meses en subir los nuevos capítulos. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.

**Un abrazo a todos y lo dicho, quiero leer muchos reviews del nuevo capítulo xD**

Bye!

_Ess-chan_

_.  
_


	5. Dejarse llevar

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Dejarse llevar**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Libros, libros, libros y más libros aún. La biblioteca del instituto es un lugar apacible, donde se puede descansar con total tranquilidad sin el riesgo de ser molestado y sobre todo, donde puedes resguardarte del frío invierno que no muestra misericordia para nadie. Parece que ese sitio ha sido extraído de las páginas de algún libro de Historia. No es la típica biblioteca moderna que puedes encontrar en cualquier barrio, qué va. Es de estilo renacentista, con sus estanterías de madera, libros de páginas coloreadas de amarillo por el paso del tiempo y el polvo acumulado, candelabros repartidos en cada esquina, en cada mesa y la típica bibliotecaria borde, con el entrecejo fruncido, que siempre pide silencio porque ella misma está enfrascada en alguna que otra leyenda más interesante que su vida de soltera.

Son las once y veinte de la mañana de un día que ha amanecido despejado, con un sol que brilla en el cielo azul intentando dar calor, intentando hacer frente al gélido aire que sopla desde algún lugar. Han pasado tres horas desde la clase de Matemáticas. Durante ese tiempo no he hecho otra cosa más que reflexionar sin llegar a ninguna conclusión lógica, sin entender nada tampoco. Es como si el mundo hubiera empezado a girar más deprisa de lo normal y yo no hubiera sido capaz de darme cuenta. Pero los recuerdos siguen ahí, haciéndome daño… Porque es demasiado pronto como para olvidar todo… Aún con lo que ha sucedido, sigo pensando que la culpa tiene que ser mía. Quizás yo no puse mi pequeña semilla para que la relación con Yukito germinara y por eso acabó marchándose con mi hermano. Sin embargo, la víctima había resultado ser única y exclusivamente yo.

Siento cómo las lágrimas quieren escapar de mis ojos de nuevo, pero no… no debo llorar… no debo derramar ni una sola lágrima más por quien no lo merece.

Con asco, froto mis manos y después mis labios, como si quisiera arrancarme de la piel el tacto de Yukito o la sensación de tener sus labios contra los míos. Gestos que nunca le habían importado una mierda cuando para mí lo habían significado todo.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro, apartando esos pensamientos que no hacen más que molestar, y deslizo mi dedo índice por la estantería plagada de libros, en busca de alguno que realmente me ayude a evadirme de todos los detalles que últimamente han convertido mi vida en un pequeño infierno.

Y es entonces cuando, a través del hueco que queda entre los libros y la propia estantería, me encuentro con ese par de ojos de color ámbar. Parece que últimamente aparecen hasta en la sopa.

Li sonríe, toma un libro de la estantería y da la vuelta para encontrarse conmigo. Le saludo con la mano y vuelvo a clavar mi vista en la estantería.

—Qué sorpresa, Kinomoto —susurra apoyándose con indiferencia en la pared del otro lado. Sostiene con firmeza el libro que acaba de coger en las manos— No sabía que te gustase leer. Nunca te he visto por la biblioteca.

Y yo que creía que después de todo me iba dejar en paz. ¿Acaso no íbamos a ser simples compañeros de clase? Pues no, nuevo error para Sakura Kinomoto. Como siempre…

—Bueno, la verdad es que pocas veces tengo tiempo de leer un buen libro, pero ahora es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Si encuentro alguno que me guste puedo venir aquí y leerlo. Al fin y al cabo, la biblioteca es independiente del instituto y funciona como una cualquiera —contemplo la portada del libro que tiene en las manos, pero no logro ver el título— ¿Tú qué has cogido?

—Ah, sí, mira —dice colocando el libro a la altura de mis ojos.

_El enigma de Fermat. La historia de un teorema que intrigó durante más de trescientos años a los mejores cerebros del mundo,_ de _Simon Singh._

Menudo título, pienso, debe ser un libro… entretenido.

—Claro, para el trabajo. ¿Ya has empezado a buscar información?

—Ya lo ves. Mejor empezar ahora y quitarnos el trabajo de encima antes de que se nos acumule con todos los exámenes.

Vaya, un chico aplicado…

Asiento con la cabeza antes de sumergirme de nuevo en los títulos de la estantería…

_El tesoro del lago de la Plata…_ ¿estará bien?

—Oye, Kinomoto —vuelve a decir Li acercándose a mí. Cuando me giro para encararle y lo encuentro tan cerca me sobresalto de inmediato, sonrojándome al segundo siguiente. Desde aquel beso pienso que solo quiere hacer lo mismo— ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

—¿P-perdón? —tartamudeo notando que los colores se me suben demasiado a la cabeza. Luego observo que señala el libro con la mano que le queda libre.

—Quedar para hacer el trabajo. —dice entornando los ojos, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo— ¿Qué iba a ser si no? Venga, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Retrocedo unos pasos y me escabullo por un hueco desocupado.

_Sí, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Sakura, eres idiota!_

—¡En nada! —espeto— ¡No pensaba en nada!

—¡Anda ya! Qué mente más calenturienta —bromea Li guiñándome un ojo— ¿Acaso pensabas en que tú y yo…?

—¡Que no, imbécil! ¡La mente calenturienta la tendrás tú, que estás insinuando cosas raras!

Li se ríe por lo bajo, tapándose la boca para que la bibliotecaria no le escuche. Me quedo observando su rostro. Parece incluso un niño bueno. Después comienzo a fijarme en los pequeños detalles que caracterizan su anatomía. Complexión delgada, y al mismo tiempo fuerte, altura considerable, piel morena, labios finos, ojos ambarinos y pelo corto y castaño, cuyos gruesos mechones le caen desordenadamente por la cara. La conclusión; Shaoran Li es guapo y está bueno. Y lo es más cuando se ríe.

¡Maldita sea! ¿A qué viene ese análisis?

De pronto, Li se recompone y me observa desde su posición, delatando que mi mirada se había posado en _ciertas_ partes de su cuerpo.

Hace un rápido gesto con su mano para captar mi atención de nuevo mientras que yo vuelvo a sonrojarme por aquella pillada. ¡Menudo día!

—Vamos, sólo bromeaba —comenta divertido sin hacer caso a lo demás— Ya te dije que no pretendía nada, ¿no? A ver… ¿Cuándo y dónde quieres que quedemos?

—Me da lo mismo. La semana que viene la tengo libre, pero los viernes entreno con el equipo de animadoras y acabo agotada, así que cualquier día menos ése.

—Pues… A partir del lunes, ¿te parece?

Asiento con la cabeza y me dispongo a marcharme sin decir ni adiós, cuando Li me retiene con una nueva pregunta.

—¿Y dónde? Puedo pasarme por tu casa sobre las cinco, si te viene bien.

Ese es el problema, mi casa con mi hermano dentro. No he vuelto a pisar ese suelo desde ayer, desde que supe que Yukito me engañaba con Touya. Mi hermano ni siquiera me había llamado por teléfono, ni había intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo de ninguna manera. Es probable que esté en casa de Yuki, pienso, al fin y al cabo ya no tienen nada que ocultar, aunque sigo sin saber por qué me han estado mintiendo de una forma tan descarada. Y mi padre trabajando en El Cairo sin enterarse absolutamente de nada. Quizás sea mejor así. Me concede cierta libertad si él no está para fisgonear en mi vida, aunque Fujitaka Kinomoto es un hombre que entiende a la perfección los sentimientos de los demás y nunca se mete donde no le llaman. No supondría ningún problema, a decir verdad.

De cualquier modo, yo ahora vivo de ocupa en casa de Tomoyo. Su madre, Sonomi, no tiene ningún inconveniente en acogerme durante algunos días. Me aceptó sin más, sin preguntar por el motivo de mis lágrimas. Creo que es porque me considera como una hija más. Muchas veces se lamenta en silencio, culpando a mi madre, Nadeshiko, por ese abandono tan repentino, dejándome en manos de Fujitaka que, por alguna razón, no acaba de congeniar con Sonomi.

No lo sé, pero lo que tengo claro es que no puedo presentarme en casa de Tomoyo con Shaoran para hacer el trabajo de Matemáticas.

—Esto… ¿Y no puede ser en tu casa? — pregunto cruzando los dedos detrás de mi espalda, esperando que diga que sí.

Shaoran se encoge de hombros.

—Tú verás… Pero estaremos solos en casa. Igual tienes miedo de que repita lo del otro día, ¿eh?

_Solos, solos, solos…_

La maldita palabra resuena en todos los rincones de mi cabeza.

_Solos, solos, solos…_

—No te tengo miedo, Li —respondo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto. Luego cierro el puño y lo ondeo en el aire— Ya sabes cómo me las gasto, así que más te vale no intentar nada raro.

—Quién sabe… Igual eres tú la que pretende algo más. ¡Si es que soy irresistible!

—¡Idiota! ¡Eso es lo que eres! —replico golpeando suavemente su pecho— ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños!

Shaoran Li se ríe y después coloca su dedo índice sobre mi frente. Se inclina, hasta quedar a mi altura. Maldita sea, ¿por qué es tan alto? Me siento una cría a su lado. Incluso más que cuando estaba junto a Yukito y eso que él es mayor que Li. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?

—Di lo que quieras —susurra mirándome fijamente— Pero reconoce que ahora mismo soy yo la persona que te hace olvidar todas tus penas. Me alegro de que ya estés mejor… Sakura.

Y se marcha sin más, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y la certeza de saber que tiene razón. Quizás sea porque cuando aparece por los alrededores me preocupo más de que no intente repetir la jugada de aquel beso y todo lo demás pasa a un segundo plano. O tal vez sea porque por alguna razón, vino a consolarme cuando yo más lo necesitaba. Pero es cierto que cuando estoy con él me olvido de cualquier otra cosa.

Espera, espera… ¿Acaba de llamarme por mi nombre sin emplear mi apellido?

Con cuidado, me palpo la frente, justo donde Li ha posado la yema de su dedo sobre mi piel.

Uf… ¿Tengo fiebre o me lo parece a mí?

No, no puede ser, me digo a mí misma mientras retomo la búsqueda de ese libro que no aparece.

Tomoyo llega a la biblioteca cinco minutos después. Tiene el pelo revuelto y parece algo enfadada.

—¡Por fin estoy aquí! — dice a modo de saludo cuando me ve — La señorita Tsusumi es una pesada de primera. Lo siento, no he podido venir antes.

Sí, Tomoyo tiene razón, la señorita Tsusumi, nuestra profesora de Japonés, es una auténtica pesadilla de mujer.

—No te preocupes, he estado con Li.

—¿Otra vez? — se extraña mi amiga mientras deja sus cosas en el suelo. Yo levanto el dedo índice y me lo llevo a los labios, recordando que estamos en una biblioteca y que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de aguantar las quejas de la bibliotecaria – Voy a acabar pensando que me has sustituido por él, Sakura…

Parece incluso dolida cuando lo dice.

—¡Anda ya! No digas tonterías. Tú eres insustituible, Tomoyo.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Venga, vamos a la cafetería. Allí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza y tras recoger nuestras cosas y enfundarnos en nuestros abrigos, abandonamos la biblioteca hacia una buena taza de chocolate caliente en la cafetería del Seijô.

—¡Qué bien que ya estés mejor, Sakura! — comenta Tomoyo cuando estamos frente a la barra — Te veo mucho más animada. Pero me temo que estás así por Li, ¿cierto? Deberías tomártelo con calma…

No entiendo ese último comentario, así que prefiero hacer oídos sordos.

—Sí, creo que le debo un favor a Shaoran. Me dijo lo que quería oír y me hizo sentir bien y que no estaba sola. ¡No pongas esa cara! Ya sé que tú siempre vas a estar ahí, pero precisamente por eso necesitaba que alguien ajeno a toda esta historia me dijera que todo estaba bajo control. — suspiro con resignación y apoyo mi barbilla sobre el dorso de mis manos con los dedos entrelazados — De todas formas, creo que voy a olvidar el tema. Nada de agradecimientos ni cosas por el estilo. Todavía sigo molesta con Li por lo de ayer y lo de Yukito es demasiado reciente, aunque sorprendentemente, ya no tengo ganas de llorar cuando pienso en las últimas horas.

Las tazas de chocolate llegan en ese momento. Tomoyo consulta su reloj y le da un pequeño sorbo a su bebida humeante. Luego retira la taza de sus labios rápidamente.

—¡Abrasa! — se queja — ¡Oiga! ¿Puede traerme un vaso de agua?

—¿Qué esperabas, Daidouji? ¡Es chocolate! — el camarero se gira hacia nosotras con esas palabras mientras toma un vaso de cristal entre sus manos y se dispone a llenarlo de agua fresca.

—Takashi Yamazaki — murmuro yo entre dientes — ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Trabajo aquí — Yamazaki sonríe y deposita el vaso de cristal cargado de agua en la barra junto a Tomoyo.

—¿Aquí? ¿En la cafetería del Seijô? Pero si tenemos clase dentro de doce minutos.

Tomoyo vuelve a consultar su reloj.

—Lo sé, pero durante los recreos suelo venir por aquí y echar una mano. Siempre me dan propinillas y lo cierto es que necesito el dinero. Luego Eriol decide montar fiestas como la de esta tarde y hay que poner al menos un granito de arena. A fin de cuentas, Eriol, Ryuo, Shaoran y yo somos los que siempre lo preparamos todo y las cosas no caen del cielo. Además, me gustaría regalarle a Chiharu un pequeño detallito porque dentro de poco cumpliremos seis meses… ¡medio año juntos ya! — Yamazaki sonríe soñador, juntando las palmas de sus manos y enrojeciendo ligeramente. Siento un poco de envidia. Yo también quiero estar en la situación de Chiharu. ¡Yamazaki tiene que ser un sol! — pero vosotras no digáis nada, tiene que ser una sorpresa, ¿eh? – Yamazaki hace una pausa para recuperar el aliento. ¡Lo que le gusta hablar a este chico! – En fin, ¿vendréis hoy por la tarde a casa de Eriol? Os lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

—Sí, allí estaremos, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Asiento con la cabeza y de un trago me termino el chocolate, que baja por mi garganta quemando cada centímetro de su interior que encuentra a su paso.

—Menos mal. Creía que por culpa de Shaoran no vendríais.

Con cuidado, deposito la taza sobre la barra. Yamazaki la recoge y se apresura a limpiarla para devolverla a su sitio.

—¡Bah! ¡No me voy a amargar por una tontería como esa! No tenía pensado ir. Pero era por motivos muy diferentes. ¿Te crees que me importa lo que hiciera ese idiota de Li? Pues no…

Takashi se encoge de hombros.

—Perdónale, ¿vale? Él no tenía ninguna intención de besarte, pero nosotros empezamos a calentarle la cabeza y acabó harto, ¿sabes? Por eso lo hizo, así que más bien, ese golpe que le diste deberíamos habérnoslo llevado nosotros. Li es buena gente, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer. Ciertamente no lo aparenta, pero es la pura verdad.

—No lo… pongo en duda — susurro recordando la escenita en el baño y sonrojándome levemente por ello. — De todas formas, ya había imaginado que se trataría de algo como eso. Aún así debió controlarse y no hacer lo que hizo. No estuvo bien por su parte…

—Te lo dije — murmura Tomoyo contra mi oído — Que había sido algún tipo de apuesta con sus amigos.

La campana que indica el final del recreo suena desde algún lugar lejano.

Tomoyo también se termina su chocolate y tras una breve despedida a Yamazaki, nos alejamos en silencio hacia nuestra próxima clase.

El resto de las clases pasan a una velocidad espasmódica, sin que yo preste atención a las cosas que los profesores me cuentan y que quizás, en cualquier otro momento, me hubieran parecido de lo más interesantes, pues sólo podía concentrarme en los dedos de Shaoran quien, desde su asiento situado justo detrás del mío, jugueteaba con los mechones de mi pelo. Arriba, abajo y ahora un ligero tirón, suave y brusco al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿A qué venía comportarse de ese modo conmigo cuando no nos habíamos hablado durante tantos años?

Recuerdo que cuando le traspasaron a nuestro colegio e intenté hacerme su amiga, resultó ser de lo más arisco, contestando a mis palabras con burdos y simples balbuceos que acababan en nada. Fue el primer rechazo, el primer golpe, la primera certeza de que él y yo no congeniábamos y de que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle su amistad al otro.

Y ahora, sus intenciones habían cambiado de pronto. Esa mano que acariciaba mi cabello sin que nadie más que nosotros fuera consciente de ello, me lo decía. Nuevas intenciones… ¿Cuáles serían si es que llegaban a ser siquiera? Por supuesto, no me giré ni una sola vez para comprobarlo, ni para ver su sonrisa burlona, ni para acordarme de Yukito, porque es cierto que con Li me olvidaba de él, pero también es verdad que a veces esa sonrisa se asemejaba de manera tal a la suya que me resultaba muy difícil escapar de los recuerdos que se agrupaban en mi cabeza, esperando a ser debidamente ordenados sin saber que seguirían eternamente en ese estado, tal y como estaban en su desorden, porque hacía demasiado daño recolocarlos de nuevo.

—Tomoyo, ¿vas a acompañarme a mi casa a por la ropa? —pregunto una vez hemos salido del instituto Seijô, dando la bienvenida al fin de semana— Tengo que coger las cosas para la fiesta de esta tarde.

—¿A tu casa? ¡Anda ya! —replica dándome una palmada en la espalda— ¡Vámonos de compras, Sakura! No hay nada mejor que el consumismo puro y duro para levantar los ánimos. Y más si es para lucirte en una noche bastante prometedora. No sé qué habrá hecho ese Li para hacer que vuelvas a sonreír, pero yo también quiero hacer lo mismo. Venga, di que sí…

—Pero, Tomoyo… No sé… Si no encuentro nada que me guste es probable que me hunda aún más en la depresión…

—Por favor, Sakura, déjame ser tu asesora. ¡Mira!

Tomoyo rebusca por unos momentos en el interior de su cartera, entre los libros, y al final extrae una cámara de vídeo, pequeña y de color negro, con un objetivo brillante preparado para captar cualquier tipo de extraña exclusiva.

—Hace poco que la he comprado. La que tenía ya estaba muy vieja y me muero de ganas por estrenarla. Así que este es el plan. Tú y yo nos vamos a comer algo por ahí y luego a comprarnos algo bonito para ir a casa de Eriol esta tarde. Nos probamos mil y una cosas hasta que demos con la ropa apropiada y por último regresamos a mi casa para prepararnos. Obvio que en todo este tiempo me dejarás grabarte en vídeo, ¿verdad, Sakura? ¡Serás como una modelo!

—Tomoyo, estás como una maldita cabra…

Tomoyo sonríe y me toma de la mano mientras guarda su fabulosa cámara de vídeo dentro de su cartera, donde estaba al principio.

Realmente no sé de qué diantres me sorprendo. A Tomoyo siempre le ha gustado grabarme en vídeo e incluso diseñarme su propia ropa. Si teníamos que participar en alguna obra de teatro con la escuela, ella siempre se ocupaba de diseñar mi traje y el suyo. Por no hablar de que cuando tenía una actuación con el equipo de animadoras durante los campeonatos de los institutos de la zona, ahí estaba ella en primera fila para inmortalizar mi imagen, mis saltos y mis piruetas en vídeo.

Quizás por todo eso la dejo hacer lo que quiere, arrastrándome por estrechas callejuelas que conducen a otras mucho más amplias, hasta llegar a una tabernita de estilo italiano en donde nos tomamos un buen plato de espaguetis a la boloñesa, acompañados de un dudoso limoncello que pronto se nos sube a la cabeza.

Después de eso, todo se vuelve más alegre y colorido. Entramos en una tienda, salimos y volvemos a entrar. Nos escabullimos en los probadores, cargadas de ropa que ni en sueños vamos a comprar. Simplemente lo hacemos para reírnos juntas y para olvidar. Pero poco a poco, vemos cosas que captan nuestra atención, más la de Tomoyo que la mía propia y al final me encuentro situada frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, con una faldita negra tableada y una camiseta verde pálido, algo escotada, con delicados detalles dibujados en forma de complicadas mariposas.

Mi amiga sonríe satisfecha mientras apunta su objetivo hacia mi cuerpo

—Estás preciosa, Sakura —dice con adulación mientras se mueve de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar la mejor toma— Preciosa… Esa camiseta me encanta para ti, hace juego con tus ojos… ¡Cómpratelo todo! Estás perfecta.

—No sé, Tomoyo… Tal vez no debería… acudir a esa fiesta… —replico observando mi propia imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Tomoyo corta inmediatamente la grabación y me mira de soslayo, como si la hubiese dicho que ya jamás quiero volver a verla en mi vida.

—¿Por qué no? —suspira perdiendo la paciencia.

—Te agradezco que estés haciendo todo esto por mí… Pero sólo ha pasado un día, sólo uno… Y no sé qué es lo que pretendo con todo esto… Creo que lo mejor sería volver a mi casa, arreglar las cosas con mi hermano y olvidar de una vez por todas este tema.

—Pero, Sakura, ahora mismo no puedes ver a tu hermano. Y tampoco quieres, ya lo sabes… Precisamente porque sólo ha pasado un día debes esperar a hablar con él… El tiempo pondrá las cosas en su debido sitio, ¿no te parece? Además no vas a hacer nada malo. Simplemente vas a divertirte con tus amigos a una fiesta a la que te han invitado. No debes amargarte… y menos por Tsukishiro.

Tomoyo posa sus manos sobre mis hombros y refleja su flamante sonrisa en el espejo. Yo también intento sonreír, pero los recuerdos duelen demasiado. El consuelo que había sentido en las últimas horas se había esfumado de repente, como por arte de magia. Ahora ya no quedaba nada.

—Venga, vayamos a pagar todo esto, ¿te parece?

Asiento con la cabeza mientras Tomoyo abandona el probador para que yo pueda desvestirme y ponerme la ropa que traía puesta con anterioridad. Desnuda frente al espejo, me llamo de todo por pretender entregar esa piel blanquecina a la de Yukito… ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? ¿Cuál era el motivo de que me hubieran ocultado toda la verdad? ¿Y por qué Tsukishiro fingía que me quería cuando estaba enamorado de mi hermano?

Algún día tendría que preguntárselo. Cuando el dolor en mi pecho fuese tan leve que ya no me importase revivir esos momentos, cuando mis ojos ya no derramasen más lágrimas sin sentido por dos entes cuyo único objetivo era hacerme daño. Sí, algún día sabría toda la verdad.

_**(Shaoran)**_

La casa de Eriol es un lugar sorprendente. Un edificio enorme, de color blanco y salido de algún siglo perdido en el tiempo. Tiene un jardín muy cuidado, con numerosos árboles y césped siempre fresco. Aún ahora no puedo acostumbrarme a tanta grandiosidad. Y eso que fui yo el que decidió vivir solo en un apartamento que nada tenía que ver con la mansión donde se alojaba Eriol. Pero lo cierto es que prefería estar solo a compartir mi vida con él. Si vivía con Eriol, iba a estar pensando constantemente en mi padre y en su maldita misión, por lo que apenas podría vivir mínimamente bien. Mi apartamento no era gran cosa, pero yo lo prefería mil veces más a los tantos y tantos metros cuadrados de mi amigo.

Aparco la Kawasaki a las afueras del recinto y tras quitarme el casco y prenderlo del manillar, avanzo a paso ligero hacia la puerta de entrada, atravesando aquel inmenso jardín tan bien cuidado.

Ya hay algo de ajetreo cuando llego yo. Algunos invitados bailan al son de una música muy sugerente, con sus copas de vodka negro bamboleándose entre las manos, mientras que otros se pegan a la mesa de los aperitivos en busca de algo bueno que llevarse a la boca.

—Oh, _mon ami_… ¡Por fin estás aquí! ¿Has traído la música que te pedí?

Eriol se acerca con una expresión de superioridad en el rostro y su propio vaso cargado de alcohol en la mano derecha. De la chaqueta de cuero, extraigo un CD que lleva por título "Los planes de Eriol" y se lo entrego. Mi amigo lo guarda inmediatamente dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro muy superficial.

—Eriol, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunto echando un rápido vistazo a nuestro alrededor.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta acompañada de esa expresión tan seria? ¡Deberías verte la cara! Vamos, Li, estamos en una fiesta… ¿Quieres?

Y aproxima el vaso a mis labios.

—¿Malibú con piña? —intuyo mientras Eriol asiente satisfecho— Trae…

Doy un pequeño sorbo a la bebida y se la devuelvo. Después le agarro por los hombros y atravesamos el amplio salón hasta llegar a la primera habitación que encontramos vacía. Una vez dentro, cierro la puerta y me sitúo en el centro de la sala. Eriol deposita su copa en una mesita de madera y me observa con atención. Rápidamente junto las palmas de mis manos en sentidos opuestos y cierro los ojos. Muy despacio comienzo a separarlas mientras un resplandor blanco nos envuelve, y de una ligera sacudida extraigo la flamante espada que me enviaron desde Hong Kong.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. Cuestión de segundos.

Un dolor agudo cruza mi piel, como si me desgarrara, y es tan fuerte que me obliga a doblarme en dos, mientras sostengo la empuñadura con fuerza. Pero nada calma esa sensación. Y es que cuando observo mis manos me horrorizo al comprobar que están en carne viva, como si me las hubiera quemado con un fuego inexistente.

—¡Imprudente! —me regaña Eriol acercándose y sosteniéndome por las muñecas— ¿En qué piensas pretendiendo sacar la espada de tu propio cuerpo? ¿Sabes la cantidad de poder que hay que tener para hacer eso sin salir herido? Que seas la persona destinada a salvar a la Familia Li no te convierte en el héroe invencible e inmortal, Shaoran. Si te ocurre algo, se acabó…

Mi amigo me arrebata la espada y posa sus manos sobre las mías. Unos segundos después las aparta con delicadeza, dejando mi piel tan perfecta como lo estaba antes, sin ningún rasguño.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —replico sin dar muestras de agradecimiento— ¿Crees que puedo ir con una espada de estas proporciones como si nada por la calle? Meiling me envió una carta anoche y junto con ella recibí esta espada. Pensé que deberías saberlo. ¿No has tenido ninguna noticia de Lyang?

Eriol se encoge de hombros, regresa a la mesa y se termina su bebida.

—Esto es serio. —comenta ignorando mi pregunta.

—¿El qué?

—Si te han enviado la espada es porque saben que ha llegado el momento de actuar…

—¿Quieres decir que...?

Hiiraguizawa asiente con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

—Que la chica que hemos estado buscando durante diez años por fin va a dar señales de vida. —Eriol comienza a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Parece nervioso y eso denota que tenemos un problema, porque él nunca se frena ante los nervios— El momento se acerca… ¿Sigues pensando en cumplir tu misión? ¿Aunque eso implique asesinar a sangre fría a esa muchacha cuyo pecado es exsitir?

Inconscientemente, llevo mi mano a mi mejilla, en donde se estampó el bofetón de mi padre cuando yo me aferré a la estupidez de negarme a cumplir esa tarea que se me había encomendado hacía ya diez años.

Era esa chica desconocida o yo y estaba claro que, si había de caer alguien, no sería Shaoran Li.

—No hay otra salida, debo hacerlo… Y si tengo que manchar mis manos con sangre inocente, si tengo que atravesar el pecho de mi enemigo con esta espada, aún si es una chica que no tiene la culpa de nada… —suspiro deseando encontrar una salida en mis palabras, per no la hay— Lo haré. —aprieto los puños con fuerza, aunque me duela… No me importa— Pero… A pesar de todo, no soy un asesino… Soy un ser humano. Y no sé si podré cumplir con las expectativas de mi padre.

Eriol pasa un brazo por mis hombros en un gesto de amistad que nunca había recibido por su parte. Es extraño, es peligroso, es confuso, es signo de que las cosas no van bien.

—¡Seguro que todo va bien! —exclama sonriendo— Pero esta noche olvídate de todo, ¿de acuerdo? Mira…

Hiiraguizawa me tiende una nota de papel cuidadosamente doblada. Es _nuestra_ lista… En ella están escritos nuestros nombres y los de las chicas que en teoría van a ser los ligues que nos acompañen en las próximas horas. El mío, escrito con tinta negra, está unido mediante una recta mal trazada al de Sakura Kinomoto y no sé por qué, esa visión me provoca un terrible presentimiento.

—Cada día me sorprendes más y más, Eriol —digo devolviéndole la lista— pero supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

Eriol vuelve a sonreír y tras hacer la nota de papel pedazos, abandonamos la habitación y volvemos al salón como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Yamazaki y Ryuo ya están allí cuando nosotros hacemos acto de presencia. Ambos vienen cargados con cuatro bolsas de plástico cada uno.

—¡Por fin aparecéis! —resopla Ryuo dejando las bolsas en el suelo— ¿Dónde estabais? ¿Y qué hacíais los dos solos?

—Te vamos a dejar con la intriga —responde Eriol y a continuación señala su cargamento— ¿De dónde habéis sacado todo eso?

—Ya ves, cortesía del Instituto Seijô, que nos desea un magnífico sábado noche por jodernos los demás días del año con el típico agobio matutino.

—Muy audaz —digo con ironía— ¿Con qué trabajando en la cafetería del Seijô para ganar dinero y poder comprarle un detallito a Chiharu? Ya sabía yo que eso no podía ser posible cuando nos lo dijiste, sobre todo viniendo de ti, Yamazaki. Qué cabrón…

—¡A callar! No veas lo que nos ha costado conseguir sacarlo todo sin que se dieran cuenta los vigilantes nocturnos. No sabía que los conserjes se quedaran hasta tan tarde dando vueltas por ahí.

—Venga, vamos a llevarlo todo a la cocina.

Entre todos recogemos las bolsas de plástico y las llevamos a la repleta despensa de Eriol, donde se quedan haciendo compañía a la mercancía que ya conseguimos el otro día y al resto de aperitivos que aún tenemos que preparar.

—Aaaaaah, se me van a caer los brazos —se queja Ryuo flexionando sus articulaciones una y otra vez al tiempo que nos encaminamos hacia el salón de nuevo.

Por la puerta principal no paran de llegar invitados, unos que conocemos de clase y otros que están allí por estar, porque saben que al propietario de la casa no le molesta que entren desconocidos mientras no armen demasiado jaleo. Y si deciden armarlo, peor para ellos, pues no saben lo que es capaz de hacer Eriol con los intrusos maleducados que acuden a su fiesta. Y mejor que no lo sepan… Bien es capaz de curar graves quemaduras con sólo el roce de sus manos, pero también es capaz de provocarlas del mismo modo.

—Exagerado —mascullo entre dientes mientras Ryuo me propina un fuerte codazo en las costillas que me revuelve las entrañas— ¡¿Pero qué haces imbécil?! ¡Eso duele!

—¡No te quejes tanto y mira quién acaba de entrar por la puerta!

—¿Y a mí qué mierda me import…?

No soy capaz de terminar la frase, pues la figura que tengo ante mis ojos, enmarcada por el cuadro de la puerta, hace que me olvide de lo que iba a decir.

Sakura Kinomoto, ataviada con una minifalda tableada de color negro un tanto informal bajo la que descienden sus largas piernas enfundadas en finas y transparentes medias que terminan en unos tacones negros. Porta también una camiseta escotada, de color verde pastel, adornada con detalles extraños formando mariposas por todo el talle y lleva un maquillaje sencillo, consistente en una sombra de ojos, marcados con una fina y delicada raya negra, del mismo color que la parte superior de su vestuario y que igualmente hace juego con esos dos orbes brillantes, heredados de algún familiar, que parecen tener vida propia.

A su lado, se encuentra Tomoyo Daidouji, su mejor amiga. Viste unos vaqueros pitillos de color gris y una camisa morada bastante ceñida, pero lo suficientemente abierta como para dejar ver un hermoso palabra de honor negro, conjuntando con la cinta que recoge su pelo en una graciosa y larga coleta. El maquillaje de ambas amigas es el mismo, aunque Daidouji luce unos tonos más oscuros que los de Kinomoto.

Desde los altavoces, la música ha comenzado a sonar a todo volumen, melodías cuidadosamente escogidas para el ambiente de una noche idónea para jueguecitos poco inocentes debajo de las sábanas…

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

Eriol enseguida corre a recibirlas y tras quitarles sendos abrigos y bolsos de las manos, las invita a pasar y a disfrutar de la fiesta mientras nosotros continuamos en nuestro sitio, sin apenas movernos, con la boca abierta debido a la repentina aparición de aquellos dos ángeles.

—¿Q-Q-Quién tenía a Daidouji? —tartamudea Ryuo soltando la baba.

—Eriol, así que olvídate —responde Yamazaki, posiblemente imaginándose cualquier imagen erótica de su novia para evitar caer en la tentación.

—De acuerdo —consiente Ryuo y acto seguido se vuelve hacia mí— Entonces préstame a Kinomoto, Li. Sólo esta noche…

—¡Venga, chicos! ¡Dejad el embelesamiento! —interrumpe Eriol regresando con nosotros— ¡Es hora de pasar a la acción, especialmente tú, Shaoran! ¡Preparados! ¡Listos! ¡YA!

Yamazaki y Ryuo abandonan a todo correr sus puestos mientras piensan en un plan improvisado que les conduzca al éxito. Takashi decide ser fiel y busca a Chiharu con la mirada, a quien encuentra pocos segundos después. Ambos se dirigen hacia la mesa de las bebidas tomados del brazo. En esto, Ryuo se sitúa junto a Yuzuriha Nekoi, la víctima seleccionada para él aquella noche y comienza a conversar con ella mientras beben lo primero que encuentran. Parecen divertirse.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú no vas? —pregunta Eriol alzando las cejas en dirección a Kinomoto.

—Paso —reconozco y le doy la espalda. No obstante, mi amigo me retiene antes de que pueda escapar.

—¡Eh! No te creas que vas a escapar tan fácilmente… ¿Quieres que te muestre cuál es la clave del éxito?

Lo miro escéptico. Ciertamente me intimida su mirada. Eriol acaba de sufrir uno de sus muchos cambios de personalidad. Ahora es el manipulador que yo tan bien conozco y que desearía no conocer.

Mi amigo extrae del bolsillo delantero de su camisa una pastillita de color blanco, pequeña, redonda, peligrosa… ¿Qué pretende?

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Sólo una única palabra —dice girando la pastilla entre sus dedos a la altura de mis ojos— _Scoop._

—¿Qué? —miro a Kinomoto, que conversa alegremente con Tomoyo algunas chicas más— ¡Ni lo sueñes!

—¡Espera! ¿No quieres saber lo que hace? Reconoce que desde aquel beso te quedaste con ganas de más. Con esto podrías conseguir todo de Sakura. Ella estaría dispuesta a lo que tú le pidieses. Sea lo que sea… Sólo tienes que dejar caer accidentalmente esta pastillita en la bebida de Kinomto y ya será tuya. ¿No te atrae la idea?

Y casi puedo ver los pensamientos de Eriol colándose por debajo de la falda de Sakura mientras pronuncia esas palabras. Un fuego desconocido se apodera de mi cuerpo y asciende por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi garganta. Todo aquello es repugnante, patético e incluso siento ganas de vomitar.

_Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands_

—¿Esa es la clave del éxito? —pregunto mientras mi amigo se encoge de hombros de manera indiferente— Eriol, ¿sabes cómo llaman a esa puta pastilla que tienes en la mano? La droga del violador. No necesito que me expliques para qué sirve con ese nombre. ¿De verdad eres capaz de…?

—De esto y de mucho más. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa por imposible que parezca con tal de lograr mis objetivos. ¡Y eso lo que deberías pensar tú! ¿Cómo vas a acabas con una vida por salvar a tu familia si ni siquiera eres capaz de drogar a una chica para pasar una noche de infarto?

—No pienso hacerlo y tampoco voy a darte explicaciones… No soy como tú… ¡Y ahora dame eso!

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, le arrebato la pastilla de _Scoop_ y la destrozo entre mis dedos, arrojando el polvo al suelo.

—Toma esta advertencia como quieras pero… ¡Ni se te ocurra drogar a Kinomoto, Hiiraguizawa!

Eriol sonríe con picardía mientras yo me marcho en busca de algo mejor que hacer. Qué inútil, soy incapaz de saber que mi amigo guarda muchas más pastillas escondidas en el cajón de la mesita de noche de su habitación y que por supuesto, este sábado no van a permanecer ahí dentro.

_Girl what we do  
And where we do  
The things we do  
Are just between me and you_

Tras dar un par de vueltas viendo a un montón de parejas ya hechas, aún solo siendo para una única noche, y sintiéndome apartado del resto del mundo, me dejo caer en un sofá de cuero situado en la esquina más alejada de todo aquel barullo.

Me masajeo las sienes mientras cierro mis ojos e intento no pensar en nada. Pero es imposible, la conversación con Eriol me ha dejado completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Y si hace eso con Tomoyo esta noche? ¿O con cualquier otra chica? Sin embargo, todos aceptan esas tretas, todos firman un pacto, un contrato temporal, de apenas unas horas, para coincidir en una cama que al día siguiente resultará tan extrañamente grande que ninguna de las dos partes firmantes recordará haber dormido junto a la otra. ¿Es que aquí no hay nadie normal o qué?

_No te engañes, Shaoran… Ni siquiera tú lo eres…_

Suspiro con resignación al ser consciente de la gran verdad que esconde esta afirmación y me dejo caer por el respaldo del sofá, cuyo asiento situado a mi izquierda de repente se hunde sin más.

—Vaya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tú solo? ¿No tienes otra chica a la que besar o es que únicamente te intereso yo?

Los ojos de Kinomoto se clavan tan directamente en los míos que no puedo evitar sobresaltarme ante el hecho de tener su cara tan cerca de la mía.

—¡Ki-Kinomoto! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Eso te he preguntado yo a ti… Pues hacerte compañía, ¿no lo ves?

—Pensé que estarías con Daidouji y tus amigas…

—Tomoyo ha ido a por unas bebidas, vendrá enseguida. ¡Sí que está animado esto! ¡Vaya con Hiiraguizawa!

Sí, vaya… pienso para mis adentros, pero por supuesto, ni se me ocurre mencionarlo en alto. Kinomoto mira a su alrededor y se coloca las tablas de la falda antes de volver a mirarme con expectación. ¿Ya ha bebido de más o qué?

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Qué va! —contesta riendo— Es sólo que ya que parece que las cosas entre nosotros no van a seguir como hasta hace dos días he decidido que por lo menos podríamos ser amigos, puesto que tú no quisiste que lo fuéramos cuando te transfirieron a Seijô y ahora no sé si es cosas mía o si realmente creo que podríamos llevarnos bien, ¿qué dices?

—Sí, supongo que no pasaría nada. Estaría bien, ¿no?

—Siempre y cuando no traspases esta distancia…

Se acerca mucho a mi rostro. Después, presiona sus labios con el dedo índice de su mano derecha para luego hacer lo mismo en los míos, como si así trazara una línea invisible cuya finalidad es crear un muro tan alto que ninguno de los dos pueda traspasar. No obstante, su dedo permanece ahí, sobre mis labios, y una delicada sombra entristece su mirada durante un par de segundos. ¿Qué va mal?

—Hecho —accedo y añado— Pero… Sólo cuando decidas no volver a golpearme. Si lo haces tendré que volver a besarte, ¿prometido?

Ahora es Sakura la que alza las cejas, apartando su mano de mi boca, pero acaba cediendo con una preciosa sonrisa.

—¡De acuerdo, lo que tú digas!

Así, entre bromas y risas, Tomoyo llega con dos bebidas burbujeantes y se sienta al lado de su amiga en el sofá de cuero.

—Vaya, ¿qué es tan divertido? —pregunta sonriendo mientras le pasa un vaso a Sakura.

—Nada, en realidad. —contesta ella, bebe un sorbo de su refresco y después se seca los labios con el dorso de la mano— Chicos, voy un momento al baño. ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Sakura Kinomoto abandona el sofá tan rápido como cuando ocupó el asiento junto al mío. Se desliza entre la gente, perdiéndose en la multitud que bebe, habla, canta o baila sin importarle quién esté mirando y quién no. Por el camino, varios ojos se clavan en la anatomía de Sakura. Ojos soñadores que ven donde no hay que ver, formando más de mil ideas locas en la cabeza que nunca tendrán la más mínima vigencia.

—Qué extraño, ¿verdad, Li? —masculla Daidouji cuando nos quedamos solos— Sakura y tú, quiero decir… Este es el segundo día de todo este lío y ahí estáis los dos. No sabía que os llevaseis tan bien… Y solo han pasado dos días… No lo comprendo…

La observo con sutileza. Tiene la vista fija en su vaso de cristal, el cual sostiene con ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos sin parar. Parece algo nerviosa.

—Ya, yo tampoco… Ni siquiera yo sé que nos llevamos tan bien como dices.

—Mira Li —dice encarándome. Su expresión es distinta a la de hace un segundo— No sé qué pretendes con este acercamiento tan repentino a Sakura, pero si se te ocurre hacerle algo raro me las vas a pagar, ¿te enteras? No tengo ni idea de qué le has dicho para consolarla esta mañana en el baño, pero ten por seguro que Sakura lo ha pasado fatal con esta historia y lo menos que necesita ahora es que otras personas le hagan daño. Así que piénsatelo un par de veces antes de hacerle cualquier cosa o te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

Las palabras de Tomoyo me pillan tan de sorpresa que no sé cómo reaccionar ante ellas, ni tampoco ante sus ojos violetas, que parecen haber adquirido otro matiz mucho más duro, fuerte y valiente. Por un momento esa misma expresión que me muestran sus facciones me recuerdan a la de mi madre y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Daidouji me lanza una mirada llena de reproche, como si creyera que la estoy tomando el pelo con mi sonrisa, pero yo decido restarle importancia al asunto.

—No sabía que Kinomoto tenía amigas tan buenas como tú. Descuida, no pienso hacerle nada, así que no te preocupes… Ni estés celosa.

Tomoyo se sonroja ligeramente y se levanta del sofá tan rápido como se lo permiten sus reflejos. Se termina el último trago y deposita el vaso suavemente sobre el suelo.

—No digas tonterías, Li…

Y se aleja en busca de su amiga intentando disimular sus mejillas coloreadas.

A decir verdad, en lo poco que Tomoyo y yo hemos hablado, he podido comprobar que ella perfectamente podría pertenecer a mi familia, pues posee un orgullo demasiado grande, demasiado protegido para no ser derrotado, pero que de vez en cuando se lleva algún que otro chasco.

Tomoyo Daidouji… Una chica interesante, a decir verdad… Aunque quizás no tanto como aquella que acaba de salir del baño y se dirige a una habitación vacía…

_**(Sakura)**_

Lo he vuelto a hacer, he vuelto a acordarme de Yukito Tsukishiro… Quizás por ello estoy aquí, de nuevo frente a un espejo, intentando ocultar unas lágrimas que quieren escapar de mis ojos a toda prisa sin importarles el leve maquillaje que esta noche llevo puesto.

Ese gesto… Poner el dedo índice sobre mis labios para después posarlo en los de Yukito, era algo que acostumbraba hacer en muchas ocasiones, incluso cuando sólo éramos amigos. ¿Por qué todo es una farsa? Ese atuendo, la falda tableada, la camiseta verde, la suave pintura sobre mi rostro, incluso mi propio reflejo sobre el cristal del espejo es una mentira… Esa Sakura no soy yo…

Ni siquiera sé si ya estoy ebria o si sigo sobria, pero la cabeza me da vueltas y una extraña sensación de pesadez y bajón ha inundado mi cuerpo, tensando mis músculos y provocándome sueño. Tal vez esa sensación es la única culpable de mi llanto, un dolor sin sentido que no quiere abandonarme. La culpable de que quiera desvanecerme en el aire para no regresar nunca más, para no perderme en otros brazos, en otros labios o en otra piel distinta a la de él. Porque quiero hacerme la fuerte, quiero hacer ver al resto de mundo que no pasa nada cuando en realidad no es así.

¿Para qué he venido a esta fiesta? ¿Por guardar las apariencias? ¿Para buscar algo nuevo? ¿Para olvidarlo todo y ya está?

Olvidar…

Algo demasiado complicado, demasiado doloroso y a veces demasiado injusto también. ¿Por qué soy yo la única que siente que no encajo aquí, entre tanta gente?

Abro el grifo y dejo caer el agua fresca sobre mis manos, que después van a parar a mi cara, con mucho cuidado de no hacerme un cuadro con el maquillaje de los ojos, pero es inútil. La sensación de inestabilidad, de inseguridad, qué sé yo… de miedo, no desaparece por mucho que me lave el rostro. No he bebido nada que llevase alcohol… ¿Qué sucede entonces?

A duras penas consigo abandonar el cuarto de baño. La música del salón penetra en mis oídos taladrándome los tímpanos, reventándolos e incrementando mi dolor de cabeza. Y en esos momentos es esa puerta abierta la que me salva de aquel calvario de sensaciones desagradables, si se puede llamar así.

Me encierro en la habitación vacía y oscura, comprobando que se trata de un dormitorio bastante amplio, con muebles de estilo rústico algo polvorientos, como si no los hubieran limpiado en bastante tiempo, y demasiado cansada como para buscar el interruptor de la luz.

Con pesadumbre me abandono sobre la cama y me quedo así un buen rato, con la cara hundida en la almohada y los puños cerrados a ambos lados de mi cabeza, intentando evadirme del ruido, de la multitud al otro lado de la puerta y del eco de mis recuerdos, que acaban con cada neurona que encuentra a su paso.

Así se pasan los minutos, así se pasan las horas.

Y no sé si es cuestión de segundos o de algunos minutos más, si la fiesta ya se ha terminado o si sigue tal y como yo la dejé, con su baile, su jaleo… Pero el caso es que la puerta del dormitorio vuelve a abrirse para cerrarse nuevamente con suavidad.

Me incorporo muy despacio, tratando de ponerle identidad al extraño que acaba de entrar. Es alto, tiene el pelo corto y una sonrisa en los labios que yo conozco de algo…

Entorno los ojos en medio de aquella oscuridad y ni aún así consigo ver absolutamente nada. Mientras tanto, el recién llegado empieza a caminar en mi dirección al tiempo que pronuncia mi nombre, una vez ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí. ¿De qué me suena esa voz? Podría haberla escuchado antes y podría ser la primera vez que llega a mis oídos, no lo sé con seguridad, lo único que soy capaz de determinar es que ahora el misterioso joven se sienta en el borde de la cama y me acaricia el rostro, secando el rastro de mis lágrimas y pronunciando un montón de palabras que no puedo comprender, como si estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido.

Todas las articulaciones de mi anatomía han decidido paralizarse de pronto y lo único que puedo hacer es dejarme llevar por las manos de este intruso que se pasean a su aire por mi cuerpo, entre un suspiro y un jadeo, entre más palabras incomprensibles y lágrimas que saben a error.

Pero no puedo hacer nada, ya todo me da igual. Qué más da que sea Yukito que cualquier otro, si todos tienen las mismas intenciones, si todos quieren hacerme daño…

Así pues, soy yo misma la que, con torpes movimientos, se aferra al cuello de ese dulce desconocido, juntando nuestros labios en un beso suave, lento… Un beso que se va apasionando más y más. Esos labios siguen pronunciando mi nombre mientras yo me pregunto una y mil veces quién puede ser el dueño de esa singular voz. Qué le vamos a hacer, mi cerebro decide desconectarse del resto de mi cuerpo cuando finalmente las manos del individuo se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta, arrebatándomela mientras vuelve a besarme ahora con furia, con un deseo animal que es más grande que él mismo.

De una forma u otra, consigue separarme las piernas y tumbarse encima de mí mientras sigue acariciando mi pecho, subiendo, bajando… trazando el mismo recorrido con la lengua, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y mordisqueando mi piel.

Sin saber exactamente lo que hago, dirijo mis manos temblorosas hasta el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros. Mis dedos se quedan ahí quietos, jugueteando, moviéndose de un lado para otro mientras el extraño se dedica a subirme la minifalda y bajarme como puede las delicadas medias que, en medio de aquella confusión, acaban haciéndose algún que otro roto.

—Sakura…

Y creo que me he vuelto loca… Es la voz de Yukito… ¡Es su voz! Entonces, ¿por qué cuando abro los ojos no es él la persona que me acaricia, que me besa, que está sobre mí, que quiere, que pretende algo que él mismo se negó a darme? ¿Por qué ese tipo no es Yukito? ¿Por qué él no me ama si yo lo he amado como nunca podré amar a ningún otro? ¿Por qué no me siento especial? ¿POR QUÉ?

—Para, por favor… —suplico intentando apartarme de aquel desconocido que se niega a dejarme marchar— Por favor… No…

No hay nada que hacer. Ante mi negativa, el tipo comienza a hacer más fuerza, a presionar mis brazos, a inmovilizarme para que no pueda escapar mientras sigue besándome con rudeza y termina de desabrocharse los pantalones, motivado por algún extraño sentimiento que ya no se puede calificar de humano.

Me besa con fuerza una y otra vez al tiempo que yo empiezo a patalear de un lado para otro y él aumenta sus embestidas.

—¡Para, por favor! ¡Detente! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Déjame!

Y grito hasta hacerme daño en la garganta, golpeando su pecho, su cara, revolviéndome en la cama, intentando zafarme de su agarre, recuperando el camino de las lágrimas y el dolor. Camino que, por cierto, está vacío y no conduce a ninguna parte.

El chico intenta taparme la boca con las manos, pero yo sigo chillando y moviéndome sin parar, pidiendo auxilio mientras él intenta tranquilizarme, diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, que confíe en él. Pero no sabe que yo ya no puedo confiar en nadie... Y que nunca más podré hacerlo.

—¡¡No!! —grito de nuevo llegando al extremo de desgarrarme las cuerdas vocales.

Y entre tanto forcejeo absurdo, el extraño golpea mi cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama provocándome un dolor muy agudo y nublándome la vista.

Justo en ese preciso momento la puerta del dormitorio vuelve a abrirse de par en par y la tenue luz procedente del salón ilumina por completo el dormitorio. Sin embargo, yo soy incapaz de ver nada más. Solo puedo distinguir colores difusos e imágenes borrosas que se suceden ante mis ojos. Tengo miedo… ¿qué va a pasar ahora? Incluso siento que ni siquiera sé dónde estoy o quién soy… ¿Qué está pasando?

Parece ser que ahora ha entrado otro muchacho. Está gritando, grita mi nombre y también se dirige hacia la cama. Ya no puedo resistirlo más. El dolor es más fuerte que yo y finalmente decidido abandonarme sobre ese colchón que cada vez se hunde más y más.

Sí, abandonarme… y dejarme llevar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! Cumpliendo con la fecha límite de entrega, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de Mentir por Amor. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Creo que es un capítulo al que le cuesta arrancar, pero luego no tiene desperdicio. ¿Y el final, qué? Confuso, ¿no? Pero bueno, en el siguiente capítulo se desvelará qué le ha pasado exactamente a nuestra querida Sakura. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Bueno, sobre el capítulo anterior había unas cuantas dudas, así que voy a responderlas por aquí...

Hubo gente que me preguntó por qué Touya aparecía por la puerta con un paquete de preservativos en la mano. Obviamente, el sexo entre dos hombres no genera ningún embarazo, pero no podemos olvidarnos de que las enfermedades de transmisión sexual se pasan aún cuando son dos personas del mismo sexo las que lo practican.

CCSaariitaa preguntaba si el Instituto Seiyo no era el de Shugo Chara. No es exactamente así, aquí yo me refiero al Instituto Seijô, la continuación de la Escuela de Tomoeda. Son dos sitios totalmente independientes a pesar de llevar el mismo nombre con otra grafía.

Y los comentarios de MartuuS me matan :D (ya lo sabes). Creo que tanto tú como yo querríamos cambiar a nuestro actual profesor de Matemáticas por alguien como Fye *o* Sí, Fermat me creó un trauma... Ya ves que el dichoso librito sale en este capítulo.

Bueno, amigos, eso es todo. Nos vemos en unas dos semanas más (si puedo actualizar porque ahora me vienen todos los exámenes globales y a penas voy a tener tiempo para nada más). Eso sí, recordad que ha cada capítulo que pasa estamos más cerca de que se acerque el lemmon xD y de que se vayan desentrañando todas las cosas que quedan por desvelarse en este FanFic ^o^

**¡¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y espero vuestros reviews!!**

_Ess-chan_


	6. Sentimientos de papel

_"Me pregunto por qué la vida quiso que acabase la noche en aquella habitación"_

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Sentimientos de papel**_

_**(Sakura)**_

No hay luz, no hay color, no hay brillo. Supongo que no hay absolutamente nada porque aún permanezco con los ojos firmemente cerrados, con demasiado miedo como para poder abrirlos. Y es que por no haber, no hay ni recuerdos que me ayuden a analizar las últimas horas.

Bullicio, trasiego de adolescentes que bailan pegados unos a otros al son de una música que suena a todo volumen, miradas furtivas, cazadores y presas sobre la misma pista de baile…

Son pequeños matices que acuden a mi memoria de vez en cuando, intentando hacerme recordar la última y más absurda de mis locuras, la cual por cierto, no logro entender.

No sé qué ha sido de mí, si todavía sigo medio desnuda en esa cama de muelles chirriantes o si me han sacado de esa maldita habitación, si estoy sola o hay otras personas a mi alrededor, si continúo entera o si ya estoy hecha pedazos…

Intento mover mi pesado cuerpo, pero apenas lo siento. Únicamente soy capaz de cerrar los puños entorno a lo que, por la textura, parece una sábana. Estoy tumbada sobre una superficie acolchada, esa es la única certeza que tengo.

Ante el hecho de sentirme una inútil por no saber qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente, decido abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la realidad. Una claridad cegadora me da los buenos días y la calidez del sol reconforta mis músculos que poco a poco, comienzan a recuperar su autonomía.

Me incorporo completamente y echo un vistazo a todo lo que me rodea. Me encuentro en una habitación pequeña y vacía, de estilo occidental, completamente diferente a la que he visitado por última vez. Las paredes son de color blanco, con algún que otro poster colgado y hay dos estanterías metálicas, abarrotas de una infinidad de libros de todos los tamaños, formas y colores, por no hablar de la gran cantidad de discos de música que les hacen compañía. Junto a la ventana, se sitúa un escritorio donde descansan un lujoso equipo de música, un escáner con impresora y un ordenador entre otras cosas, como fotografías, revistas y un extraño tablero de madera con diversos símbolos y caracteres chinos e ingleses dibujados sobre la pulida superficie. Al lado de la cama puedo ver una mesita de noche con una pequeña y sencilla lámpara encima de ella y un sobre de papel abierto.

Una cosa es segura; que no estoy en mi habitación y que tampoco es la de Tomoyo ni cualquier otro dormitorio conocido.

Vuelvo a recostarme sobre la cama y me acurruco como una niña pequeña que no encuentra su lugar en el mundo, supongo que tampoco estoy tan lejos de esa idea.

Con fuerza pego mi nariz a las sábanas embriagándome de un aroma más que familiar. ¿Es posible que conozca a la persona que todas las noches duerme en esa cama? No lo sé, no me importa… Sólo quiero salir de allí y averiguar qué ha pasado.

—Vaya, veo que ya te has despertado, Kinomoto. ¡Buenos días!

De un brinco aparto todas las sábanas y mantas que cubren mi cuerpo y me incorporo tan deprisa que me mareo, por lo que tengo que apoyarme sobre el cabecero para no perder el equilibrio aún estando sentada.

En el marco de la puerta se apoya con un brazo, indiferente, Shaoran Li, con todo su porte majestuoso, sus aires de superioridad y su inmensa tranquilidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está él allí?

—¿Qué estás…?

—¿Has dormido bien? —interrumpe acercándose a paso lento.

Qué pregunta… No puedo recordar si he dormido bien o no, si todo ha sido una pesadilla o si realmente las vivencias de la noche pasada han sido plenamente ciertas.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto masajeándome las sienes, pues el dolor de cabeza parece haber remitido.

—En mi casa —contesta cruzándose de brazos— Más concretamente en mi cama…

En su cama… estoy en la cama de Shaoran Li, he pasado la noche allí, con él… ¡Con Shaoran Li!

Mi rostro palidece tan pronto como pronuncia esas palabras y de repente los recuerdos sacuden mi mente sin piedad. ¡Ha sido él, ha sido él! ¡Estoy en este estado por él! El misterioso extraño que se coló conmigo en la fiesta tiene nombre y apellidos; Shaoran Li.

Rápidamente vuelvo a ocultar mi cuerpo tras las sábanas y me pongo a chillar como una histérica mientras Li se sigue acercando.

—Oye, Kinomoto, ¿estás bien…?

—¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más! ¡¿Qué me has hecho, cabrón?! —grito pataleando y arrojándole todo lo que encuentro a la cara. Shaoran intenta esquivar los diversos objetos que yo le lanzo, pero finalmente es la lámpara de su mesita de noche la que se estrella directamente en su rostro. Li pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo.

—¡Joder…! ¿Así me lo agradeces? —espeta mientras se palpa la nariz en busca de alguna hemorragia.

—¿Y qué tendría que agradecerte? ¡¡Devuélveme todos los besos de ayer grandísimo hijo de…!!

¡RAS!

Shaoran Li aparta todas las sábanas de la cama de golpe dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto. Instintivamente me llevo las manos al pecho y sigo gritando y pataleando, intentando echar a Li de su propia cama.

—¡¡NOOO!!

—Cálmate… O los vecinos nos van a llamar la atención… —dice tratando de tranquilizarme, pero yo soy incapaz de mantener la calma. Li y yo… él ha… ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacerme algo así? —¡Sakura, escúchame! —grita tomándome de los hombros y zarandeándome suavemente— ¡Haz el favor de mirarte! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

—¿Eh?

Me observo de arriba abajo, comprobando que tengo toda la ropa en su sitio, algo descolocada, pero no me falta ninguna prenda. Entonces… ¿Li no ha hecho nada?

—¿Lo ves? Sólo has pasado la noche aquí, en mi cama, eso es todo. Entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada, así que deja de darle vueltas. ¿De veras crees que podría ser tan aprovechado?

Si él no ha sido esto no tiene sentido, pienso para mis adentros. ¿Qué hago yo en su casa, en su cama? ¿Por qué?

—¿No eras tú el de anoche? —pregunto llena de dudas— Alguien estaba intentando… conmigo… Y luego había otro chico… y…

Las lágrimas me impiden terminar una frase que apenas tiene sentido. Me siento la peor mierda del universo… No entiendo nada de lo que ha sucedido y los sentimientos continúan su incansable batalla en el interior de mi pecho, confusión, ira, rabia y una infinidad de sensaciones que soy incapaz de describir.

Oculto mi rostro tras las manos y me quedo así durante un buen rato, simplemente llorando, intentando expulsar con cada lágrima cada doloroso recuerdo que acude a mi memoria sin aviso previo.

De pronto, Li se sienta en el borde de la cama y aparta mis manos con delicadeza. Acaricia mis mejillas humedecidas por mi inútil llanto, llevándose consigo esas lagrimillas que aún no se han perdido entre las sábanas.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos en un silencio infinito, roto únicamente por el tic tac de un reloj que descansa sobre su escritorio. Me pierdo en su mirada, en sus ojos ambarinos que me ofrecen más de un millón de posibilidades entre las cuales yo decido aferrarme a su consuelo, a su mano sobre la mía y a su sonrisa, cuidadosamente esbozada para mí mientras yo me pregunto por qué la vida ha querido que yo acabase la noche en esa habitación.

Shaoran aparta con cuidado algunos mechones de pelo que me caen desordenadamente por la cara y los retiene detrás de mi oreja. ¿Por qué no puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya?

—Todo va a estar bien ahora ¿eh, Sakura? —asegura acariciando mi rostro de nuevo— Por suerte anoche no pasó nada, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Y además…

—Pero podría haber pasado —interrumpo rompiendo su caricia— y hubiera sido mucho peor, hubiera vuelto a sufrir, a llorar incluso más que ahora… Y todo por una tontería, por querer desprenderme de estos sentimientos con tanta rapidez… Soy una inútil, una cobarde, una…

Li se lleva el dedo índice a los labios, indicándome que debo guardar silencio, que tal vez eso sea lo mejor por el momento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué te ha pasado? El viernes, quiero decir… Ayer no estabas bien, no pudiste aguantar toda la clase de Matemáticas y te quedaste en el baño llorando sin parar —dice tomando mis manos entre las suyas e impidiendo que pueda insultarme a mí misma aún más— Si prefieres no decirme nada lo entenderé perfectamente, pero no estoy acostumbrado a verte así. Tú siempre estás sonriendo, siempre estás alegre, viva y llena de energía. No comprendo cómo es que ahora te encuentras en esta situación… Y no quiero que estés así… —hace una breve pausa, observándome en silencio, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado el modo correcto de expresarse— Lo que pretendo decirte con todo esto es que tú… me… me gustas más cuando sonríes, ¿sabes? Así que deja de llorar.

Es inevitable enrojecer ante aquellas palabras. Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en las últimas 48 horas y sólo por ese hecho intento regalarle a Li la más dulce de mis sonrisas. Quizás si le cuento todo lo sucedido me sienta mejor. Es una tontería preguntarse por qué la vida nos coloca en determinadas situaciones si nos quedamos cruzados de brazos simplemente observando. ¿Y si la vida quiere brindarme una nueva amistad, un hombro sobre el que llorar?

—El viernes rompí con mi novio —digo al fin antes de quedarme callada de nuevo.

—Vaya… No sabía que tuvieses novio… Siendo así, lamento haberte besado por la fuerza el otro día… —comenta y parece sincero. Luego decide volver al tema principal— Pero se supone que si fuiste tú la que rompió con él deberías estar contenta con tu decisión…

—Te equivocas… Yo a Yukito Tsukishiro lo amaba con locura desde hacía una infinidad de tiempo. No podía imaginarme que aceptara salir conmigo cuando se lo pedí. Pero el año pasado, en Navidad… en aquella maldita noria… accedió y desde entonces hasta el 15 de noviembre estuvimos saliendo juntos. Yo era tan feliz que ni se me pasaba por la cabeza la loca idea de que el cuento de hadas fuese a terminar mal y sin embargo sucedió así. La perfección de mi mundo empezó a tambalearse cuando me di cuenta de que él no me quería de la misma forma en que yo le entregaba mis sentimientos… Y durante todos estos meses me estuvo engañando… con mi hermano, Touya Kinomoto.

—¡¿Qué?! —estalla Shaoran Li, aparentemente sorprendido. Su rostro también ha palidecido, adoptando un blanco tiza al conocer aquella noticia— ¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

Apenada, asiento una sola vez con la cabeza y continúo con mi desastrosa historia.

—Yo misma los vi con mis propios ojos. Mi hermano se presentó en casa de Yukito con un paquete de preservativos… ¡Y supuestamente ambos se iban a marchar a una fiesta que daban en la Facultad! Pero solo me dijeron eso para que les dejase en paz, para que no los molestase y ellos pudieran continuar engañándome.

Li aprieta los puños con fuerza.

—Ahora lo comprendo todo —dice al fin, probablemente recordando la escenita en el baño, la cual prefiero (y no sé por qué) que olvide para siempre— Lo siento mucho, Kinomoto. Supongo que nadie se merece que le suceda algo así.

—No te preocupes… Era inevitable que algo así ocurriera. Para mí nunca existirá la dicha al completo, qué le vamos a hacer. Lo único que pretendía con la fiesta de ayer era olvidarme de mis penas, de Yukito, de mi hermano… pero ya ves lo mal que me salió la jugada con todo este lío que se ha montado.

Li me aprieta la mano, como queriendo decir que soy yo la que no debe preocuparse, que él está allí conmigo para secar mis lágrimas. Le devuelvo el apretón.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? El que me sacó de esa habitación, quiero decir.

Li se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación sin volver la vista atrás.

—Eso no importa… Da lo mismo quién te sacara de allí…

—¡No! Fuiste tú, lo sé… Tenías que ser tú. —digo sonriendo— Muchas gracias, Shaoran.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Además, debería estar enfadado contigo…

Lo miro sin comprender. ¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No te bastaba con darme ese bofetón en la mejilla, sino que ahora también tenías que golpearme con la dichosa lámpara —contesta frotándose la nariz.

—Ah, bueno, eso…

—¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? —pregunta volviendo a acercarse a la cama mientras yo rebusco en mi cabeza a qué se puede estar refiriendo— Eso ha sido agresión… ¿Qué pasaría si ahora intento besarte, eh? A fin de cuentas fue lo que acordamos, que si volvías a golpearme yo volvería a besarte…

Mierda, tiene toda la razón del mundo.

_¡¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!! ¡Ahora no podrás negarte si intenta besarte!_

—Esto… —balbuceo cubriendo mi cuerpo con las sábanas otra vez— Creo que cuando dijimos eso habíamos bebido de más y…

Li retoma los pasos andados, acercándose de nuevo a la cama mientras yo doy con la espalda en el cabecero de la misma, en un vano intento de escapar de allí. Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Y es que entre ambos sólo hay una distancia que se acorta cada vez más. Mi corazón palpita a toda máquina en el interior de mi pecho. Siento los latidos tan fuertes que incluso tengo miedo de sufrir un infarto cardíaco allí mismo.

Él se apoya en el colchón, colocando los brazos a izquierda y derecha de mi cintura, hasta que finalmente sube por completo a la cama, situándose justo encima de mí.

—Bebimos y…

Creo que toda la cabeza me da vueltas mientras Li se sigue acercando. ¿Qué pretende? Obvio… Y lo peor es que no puedo negarme; lo prometí y Li lo sabe, porque él también fue partícipe de ese extraño pacto. Con nerviosismo comienzo a juguetear con las sábanas, deslizándolas entre mis dedos. Siento cómo las mejillas se colorean de rojo al tiempo que mi respiración comienza a agitarse. Intento controlarme, pero es totalmente imposible. Li cada vez está más cerca, más y más… Y los latidos de mi corazón son ya incontrolables. Me pregunto si él puede escucharlos y rezo para que no sea así.

Maldita sea… ¡Si me besa que lo haga ya! ¡Pero que no me tenga en esta espera insoportable! Estoy por preguntarle "¿Me vas a besar ahora o mejor lo dejamos para otro día?" No obstante acabo conteniendo mis ganas y finalmente cierro los ojos cuando Shaoran está tan cerca que incluso puedo sentir el ligero roce de su piel en mi cara, pronunciando una última conjunción con la esperanza de detener sus intenciones.

—Y…

Y entonces sucede. En mi imaginación se dibuja una nube ridícula en la que Li me besa con pasión y desenfreno… y yo hago lo mismo, correspondiendo a cada gesto sobre esa cama que parece haberse estrechado de repente. Deslizo mis manos acariciando su pelo una y otra vez mientras él juega con el bajo de mi falda. Pero no…

En menos que canta un gallo esa estúpida fantasía desaparece y en lugar de esos besos apasionados, Li golpea mi nariz suavemente con su dedo índice. ¿Eh?

—Pero qué inocente eres —dice sonriendo y bajándose de la cama.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me ha besado? ¿No se suponía que era lo que pretendía? ¿Para eso me deja al borde del infarto? ¡Shaoran Li eres un grandísimo idiota!

A duras penas consigo tomarle de la mano y obligarle a sentarse de nuevo conmigo. Me mira entre divertido y sorprendido mientras se debate en su fuero interno qué estoy haciendo exactamente. No sabe que en realidad, yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no has…?

—¿Es que acaso querías que lo hiciera? No sé tú, pero yo no quiero recibir otro bofetón… ¡Tendrías que haberte visto la cara! Así es imposible besar a nadie… aunque sea una promesa, por esta vez será mejor romperla.

Una loca idea cruza mi cabeza. Sólo es cuestión de segundos, pero lo veo tan claro que es imposible que pueda echarme atrás. Y es una locura, lo reconozco… Pero a estas alturas de mi vida, mi propia existencia se ha convertido en un manicomio abarrotado de locos. Ya qué más me da…

Aprieto aún más la mano de Li entre las mías y lo miro intensamente, casi con desesperación. Ni yo misma me creo lo que voy a decir.

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Adelante! Te juro que no te voy a pegar…

Shaoran abre mucho los ojos. Se queda completamente petrificado, sentado sobre el colchón y sintiendo cómo mis manos son incapaces de soltar las suyas. Quizás intuye que algo raro pasa, que pretendo más de lo que puedo recibir. No… ni siquiera lo intuye, directamente lo sabe.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendes con eso, Kinomoto?

Intenta levantarse y desaparecer de su propia habitación, pero yo vuelvo a tirar de su brazo.

—¡Por favor! —casi suplico— Sólo quiero comprobar una cosa… por favor…

Ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras me sigue observando en silencio. Después vuelve a acercarse y finalmente acaricia mi cabello, enredando sus dedos entre ligeros y finos mechones.

—Es mejor así —dice rompiendo el contacto visual y marchándose, ahora sí, hacia la puerta del dormitorio— Vamos, el desayuno ya está en la mesa.

—¿Desayuno?

—Sí, ¿no tienes hambre? O mejor dicho… ¿Vas tener el valor necesario para rechazar las crepes que hace el fabuloso, grandioso y perfectísimo Shaoran Li? Están divinas, así que tú te lo pierdes. Bueno, mejor para mí… Así tendré más para desayunar.

Me echo a reír ante ese comentario a carcajada limpia. ¡Qué egocéntrico! ¡Qué sarcasmo tan bien marcado! ¡Y qué estupidez la mía por cambiar tan pronto las lágrimas por mi sonrisa!

—¡Anda ya! ¿Fabuloso, grandioso y perfectísimo? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres?

Shaoran también se ríe. Al menos su dentadura sí que es perfecta…

—El fabuloso, grandioso y perfectísimo Shaoran Li, por supuesto. ¿Es que no te lo he dicho ya? —ambos volvemos a reírnos mientras él vuelve a aproximarse a la cama. ¿Cuántas veces ha realizado ya el mismo recorrido desde que ha entrado a la habitación?— ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a desayunar o prefieres quedarte ahí toda la mañana?

—¡Sí, voy! —enérgicamente aparto las sábanas. Es inevitable observarme de arriba abajo cuando lo hago. Realmente estoy hecha un auténtico desastre con la ropa completamente descolocada, arrugada y con alguna que otra mancha en tanto que las medias presentan algún roto— Pero…

—No te preocupes por eso —dice Shaoran guiñándome un ojo y adivinando mis pensamientos— Antes de que despertaras bajé a una tienda que hay aquí al lado y te compré algo de ropa porque pensé que querrías cambiarte. No sé si te gustará, pero al menos espero haber acertado en la talla. Mira, ahí la tienes.

Li señala con la cabeza en dirección al escritorio donde, sobre el respaldo de la silla, puedo ver unos pantalones vaqueros pitillos de color gris y una sudadera rosa pálido, con un mensaje escrito en cuidadas letras plateadas: "_Believe in yourself and you never fall_" junto con un dibujo de un conjunto de flores de cerezo del mismo color.

—¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! —espero tomando las prendas entre mis manos y acariciando las telas con suma delicadeza— Pero te lo agradezco. Es precioso… En cuanto pueda te prometo que te devolveré el dinero que te ha costado la ropa.

—No tienes por qué devolverme nada. Vamos, cámbiate o se nos va a enfriar el desayuno.

Asiento con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que de nada me va a servir quejarme y cuando Li desaparece, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, me cambio el atuendo. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero lo cierto es que Shaoran ha acertado por completo en las tallas, al menos es la imagen que me devuelve mi reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero que Li esconde en la contrapuerta de su armario. Dios mío… ¿soy predecible hasta para eso?

De pronto la imagen de Shaoran Li se dibuja inocentemente en mi cabeza. Él y su sonrisa, él y sus ojos, él y su pelo, él y su todo. No importa que no haya querido besarme, pues de esa forma he comprobado lo que me moría de ganas por comprobar…

Al salir de la habitación un dulce aroma sacude mi cuerpo. Un aroma suave que proviene de algún rincón de ese apartamento tan pequeño. Ese olor tan agradable me conduce hasta la cocina donde Li está apoyado contra la encimera, esperando a mi llegada.

—Vaya, te queda muy bien —dice levantando su dedo pulgar.

Me sonrojo ligeramente y después deposito mi mirada en la mesita redonda situada en el centro de la estancia. Sobre la superficie hay un plato de crepes aún humeantes y otros dos platitos más en cada extremo de la mesa junto a dos tazas de café caliente, servilletas y algunos cubiertos. ¿Todo eso lo ha preparado Shaoran?

—¿Con qué quieres las crepes? Tengo mermelada de melocotón y frambuesa, nata montada, sirope de chocolate y fresa…

—Oh, elige tú… —digo tomando asiento frente a una de las dos tazas de café.

—Entonces, sirope de chocolate. Tienes pinta de que te guste y además dicen que levanta el ánimo… Claro que también dicen que es algo afrodisíaco…

—¡Anda ya! ¡Trae!

A la velocidad del rayo le arrebato la botellita con el sirope y tras coger una crepe y colocarla sobre mi plato, comienzo a verter el chocolate.

Li sonríe y ocupa el asiento situado frente a mí mientras yo introduzco el primer pedazo de de crepe en la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Está rico?

Uno, dos, tres…

—No, no está rico. —digo dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa— ¡Está delicioso! ¿Cómo es que cocinas tan bien? ¡Eres genial!

—Fabuloso, grandioso, perfectísimo… Ya te lo he dicho antes —comenta encogiéndose de hombros— De todas formas, cuando uno vive solo acaba acostumbrándose a cocinar bien. No voy a vivir a base de comida basura y cosas precocinadas.

Mi sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro tan pronto como él acaba esa frase. ¿Solo?

—¿Vives en este apartamento tú solo?

—¿Es que no te lo dije ayer?

—Dijiste que si hacíamos el trabajo de Matemáticas aquí estaríamos solos, pero en ningún momento mencionaste que el motivo se debiese a que realmente no vivieses con nadie más. No sé… tus padres, un hermano, una novia… pero… ¿nadie?

Li toma un sorbo de su café y me mira atentamente.

—No es tan extraño. De hecho estoy aquí solo porque mi familia me obligó a venir hace algunos años y llevo esta forma de vida desde entonces. En realidad debería estar en Hong Kong, ¿sabes? A fin de cuentas, nací allí.

—¿Y por qué tu familia te obligó? ¿Qué tienes que hacer aquí que sea tan sumamente importante como para abandonar todo y entregarte a esta soledad?

—Da igual, no lo comprenderías. Mi familia es muy complicada… Ya estoy más que acostumbrado a todos ellos y soy feliz aquí…

—Pero, ¿no te sientes solo? ¿Quién ve la televisión contigo? ¿Quién te ayuda con los estudios? ¿Quién te da las buenas noches cuando te vas a dormir?

Shaoran Li aparta la mirada de mis ojos. Su sonrisa desaparece durante algunos segundos que a mí me parecen eternos y después regresa a la realidad, contestando como si su situación fuera la más normal del mundo.

—Nadie, Sakura… Hace muchísimo tiempo que no experimento nada de todo eso.

Inevitablemente mis ojos se entristecen ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo un adolescente puede vivir de esta manera, abandonado a su suerte en un país que ni siquiera es el suyo? A pesar de todos los años que Li y yo hemos compartido juntos siendo compañeros de clase, tengo la impresión de que aún es un desconocido para mí. Mientras yo disfrutaba de las cenas familiares con mi padre, con mi hermano… incluso con mi madre antes de que se marchara, de ese beso de buenas noches, del desayuno recién preparado por las mañanas y de un buen chocolate caliente antes de dormir en las frías noches de invierno, Shaoran había estado sumido en una soledad infinita, ajeno a todo lo bueno que la vida le deparaba a otros. Me siento una egoísta al analizar estos pensamientos que avasallan mi mente, encogiéndome el corazón. Y pienso que no es justo que él tenga que soportar su situación actual, ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo?

—Vamos, no te preocupes, ¿no te he dicho ya que soy feliz así? En el fondo quería marcharme de esa casa cuando todo empezó a complicarse demasiado, cuando comenzaron a presionarme, a decidir por mí, a…

—¿Quién? —pregunto intentando cambiar radicalmente de tema. Hablar de su familia no le está produciendo otra cosa a Li más que dolor y yo no quiero tener que recordarle aquello que él ha estado evitando durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Quién qué?

—Por favor, no me lo ocultes más. Quiero saber quién estuvo conmigo anoche. Tú me sacaste de allí, así que debes de saberlo.

Shaoran aprieta los puños y evita el mirarme a la cara.

—Créeme, tú no quieres saberlo. No te va a gustar la verdad… Ni a ti ni a…

—¡Dímelo! ¿Crees que puedo estar tranquila sin conocer a la persona que intentó…?

—¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? Estás bien, ¿no? Entonces lo demás da igual.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Acaso fuiste tú y estoy… equivocada? —pregunto al borde del llanto y en un tono más elevado de lo que realmente pretendo. ¡Necesito saber la verdad! ¿Por qué no lo entiende?— ¿Fuiste tú, Li? ¡Dime!

Shaoran guarda silencio y yo me temo lo peor… que realmente él no me sacó de allí, sino que fue el motivo de mi sufrimiento, de mi desgarro y de que hoy me sienta la persona más infeliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Mira, Kinomoto… Vamos a dejar el tema.

—¡Fuiste tú! ¿Por… qué? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacerme algo así? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora? ¡¿Tienes idea?! ¿Por qué querías herirme de esta forma? ¡Eres lo pe…!

Antes de que pueda expulsar todo lo que llevo dentro, Li se levanta a toda velocidad de la silla y me tapa la boca con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda me sostiene por la nuca, inmovilizándome.

—Sakura, mírame a los ojos y dime si realmente crees que fui yo.

Silencio y segundos que pasan, sólo eso. Porque soy incapaz de dar con la respuesta correcta, porque ya no sé lo que es verdadero y lo que es falso, porque todo me da vueltas y porque esa mirada ambarina me intimida hasta el punto de querer salir corriendo de allí.

—Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerte algo así. ¿No te das cuenta? —comenta apartando su mano de mi boca.

—Si tú no has sido, ¿quién? Por favor, Li… sólo te pido un nombre, nada más, por favor…

Shaoran regresa a su asiento y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho al tiempo que clava su mirada en cualquier dirección excepto en mis ojos. De nuevo evitándome… ¿Qué secreto ocultan sus labios firmemente sellados?

—Eriol Hiiraguizawa…

Y esas dos simpes palabras se clavan en lo más hondo de mi desconcierto, desordenándolo todo, desestabilizando mi pequeño universo que si ya de por sí era un maldito desastre, ahora lo es más.

Hiiraguizawa, Eriol Hiiraguizawa…

Pienso en lo estúpida que he sido por acudir a esa fiesta a sabiendas de que algo así podría pasar, incluso en la inutilidad y basura en que se está convirtiendo mi vida, pienso en mi indiferencia a la hora de reaccionar para salir de aquella cama mientras esas manos tan familiares se deslizaban por mi cuerpo intentando desnudarme, pienso en Shaoran Li y en la razón por la cual decidió sacarme de ese infierno, protegerme y cuidarme de la forma en que lo está haciendo… pero por encima de todo eso, pienso en Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga, ésa que está tan perdidamente enamorada de Eriol Hiiraguizawa, ésa que en la noche de ayer hubiera tenido la oportunidad de dar un paso más con él, de dar rienda suelta a ese sentimiento que en su corazón guarda oculto de quien no es capaz de ver absolutamente nada durante tantísimos años. Me pregunto qué fue de ella mientras yo me deslizaba entre tantos besos robados y caricias perdidas en un cuerpo que entonces no sentía como mío. Si estaría buscándome, si estaría preocupada porque yo no estaba a su lado o si, por otra parte, tenía la plena certeza de dónde me encontraba yo exactamente y prefirió acallar sus palabras, prefirió hacer oídos sordos y no escuchar los desesperados latidos de su corazón que le indicaban que algo no iba bien.

Un extraño sentimiento de amargura cruza mi pecho, provocándome un dolor desconocido, como un frio repentino, un frio que en realidad no existe. Decepción… Sí, es cierto, la he decepcionado dejándola sola mientras yo era víctima de los labios del gran amor de su vida… ¡El amor de su vida y su mejor amiga juntos en la misma cama! ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo si ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de por qué yo he hecho algo tan estúpido como para entregarme por las buenas al primero que coincidiera en la misma habitación a oscuras que yo?

Shaoran Li sigue con la vista fija en el suelo, esperando a que diga cualquier cosa que rompa este incómodo silencio, pues parece que él no está dispuesto a hacerlo. Soy incapaz de averiguar en qué está pensando. ¿Cómo se sentirá él en todo este asunto? Después de todo, es su mejor amigo el que ha intentado aprovecharse de otra amiga. Y él lo ha delatado, pese a las consecuencias que eso pueda acarrear. Su mejor amigo, alguien a quien verdaderamente conoce desde hace tantos años que es inútil intentar llevar la cuenta… Y yo, una persona a la que conoce desde que tenía catorce años y a la que verdaderamente empieza a descubrir en los últimos tres días y debido a las circunstancias que nos han atado de esta forma tan peculiar. Es mi mismo caso, a mí me sucede igual con Tomoyo.

Tomoyo… ¡Perdóname!

—Gracias —susurro de pronto sacando a Li de su ensoñación al tiempo que abandono la silla en donde me siento y le cojo de la mano, obligándole a ponerse en pie y situarse a mi lado.

—¿Por… qué?

No le doy tiempo a que diga nada más. Me aferro a su pecho, pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello y enterrando mi rostro en los pliegues de su camiseta. De esta manera puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que palpita con fuerza a un ritmo casi frenético. Es como una dulce nana para mí, como un tranquilizante, una droga… Esos latidos consiguieron poner mi mundo en calma cuando ocurrió todo lo de Yukito y ahora necesitaba volver a sentir esa maravillosa sensación; el corazón de Shaoran Li, sincronizado con el mío que extrañamente ha comenzado a latir a la misma velocidad y de la misma forma.

Porque el hecho de tener las cosas tan fáciles y no haber sido capaz de besarme dice todo de él, pues aún si no sentía sus labios contra los míos no necesitaba más pruebas. Con él todo estaba bien y lo demás no importaba.

—Por todo.

Entonces siento sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios sobre mi frente, en un beso inocente, tierno y cándido, un gesto de amistad…

—Estás helada —susurra tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Yo niego con la cabeza, pero él tiene toda la razón del mundo. Esa sensación gélida que ha inundado mi cuerpo al descubrir la verdad no ha desaparecido y ahora se extiende por mi piel.

Shaoran vuelve a abrazarme y de pronto dice algo, pero en un tono tan sumamente bajo que soy incapaz de entender la única palabra que ha pronunciado. Después desliza sus manos por mi espalda, mi cabello y vuelve a posarlas en mi rostro, transmitiendo una calidez tan agradable como repentina a todo mi ser. Cierro los ojos y me dejo guiar por ese tacto, me dejo llevar por sus caricias… esta vez con la certeza y la confianza de que con Shaoran Li estoy más que segura.

—Oye, Li…

—Sssh… Llámame Shaoran…

_**(Shaoran)**_

_Sábado, 16 de noviembre. Noche._

_Han pasado algunos minutos desde que Tomoyo me abandonó en busca de su amiga, a la que posteriormente vi meterse en una de las habitaciones que comunican con el salón de la casa de Eriol. Y yo sigo aquí, sin otra cosa que hacer más que observar el vaso vacío que sostengo entre mis manos, girándolo, girándolo. Los demás se han perdido entre el bullicio de la gente o mejor dicho, entre el "bullicio" del escote de sus respectivas acompañantes para esta noche, por lo que ya no sé qué hacer, adónde ir o simplemente con quien hablar, pues a ojos del resto de la gente soy "el chico raro" y ya está… Puede que lo mejor sea ir a casa y practicar con la espada antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo y subirme a la moto con un sueño que venza mi cuerpo._

_¡Vamos, espabila!_

_Observo la hora en el reloj que cuelga de mi muñeca; son las tres y veinte de la madrugada en una noche que planea ver el amanecer y continuar la fiesta hasta las diez._

_Resignado, me escabullo entre la gente que baila alegremente, algunos ebrios y otros no tanto, buscando a mis amigos con la mirada, pero soy incapaz de encontrar a nadie perteneciente a mi reducido círculo de amistades, por lo que acabo mi inútil búsqueda encerrado en el cuarto de baño._

_La imagen que se refleja en el pequeño espejo sobre el lavabo me pide a gritos una tregua, un descanso, una cama sobre la que dormir… No obstante, yo decido no concedérsela. En lugar de eso me mojo la cara con agua tibia, intentando escapar del cansancio que poco a poco se va adueñando de mí._

_Después me apoyo contra la fría pared de azulejos blancos y me dejo caer hasta quedar acuclillado en el suelo, pensando en una infinidad de cosas que no tienen sentido, como la carta de mi prima Meiling, la espada que vuelvo a tener en mi interior, los métodos de persuasión de Eriol, mi madre que seguirá enferma en Hong Kong… Quizás debería llamarla, a fin de cuentas no deja de ser mi madre y como su hijo debería preocuparme por su salud. Pero también es cierto que las líneas escritas con la inconfundible caligrafía de Meiling tienen toda la razón del mundo. Ielan Li es una mujer fuerte, capaz de vencer cualquier tormenta por dura que sea. Y por supuestísimo que un resfriado invernal a mi madre le provoca simples cosquillas._

_Junto las palmas de mis manos y las sostengo en el aire durante cinco segundos interminables mientras un centenar de frases acuden a mi mente, frases que intentan recordar lo que no deben; insultos, amenazas, lágrimas, gritos…_

"_Eres un cobarde y siempre lo serás"_

"_¿Crees que así consigues algo? ¡Hay que ser duro, valiente! ¡Afrontar la situación y no temer al peligro, no temer a la vida!"_

_Un resplandor aparece entre mis dedos, mientras poco a poco voy sintiendo un dolor tan agudo como conocido en mi piel. Cierro los ojos…_

"_Siempre serás uno de los nuestros, Shaoran. Mi hijo, el único capaz de hacer frente a su propio destino, el único capaz de evitar la tempestad, como una roca que no se erosiona por mucho que la golpeen"_

"_¡Cállate! ¡Harás lo que se te ordene, pues no tienes otra elección!"._

_Sí, frases inconexas provenientes de la misma persona; Lyang Li, mi padre… Y que se entremezclan con los gritos que no forman parte de mis míseros recuerdos, de mi mísero corazón, consumido y medio muerto, rogando cariño por los rincones porque se ha cansado de seguir llorando._

—_¡No! ¡Para, por favor!_

_Una chica… Una chica gritando, intentando hacerse oír entre el gentío que continúa con la fiesta sin percatarse del desgarro de esa voz._

_El resplandor en mis manos desaparece al mismo tiempo que el dolor y los recuerdos mientras me levanto del suelo y abandono los lavabos, guiándome únicamente por esos gritos que me conducen a una habitación con la puerta firmemente cerrada._

_Llamo un par de veces, pregunto si hay alguien y espero en silencio, aguardando una respuesta que no llega. Los minutos se pasan, los gritos se suceden, los muelles de una cama algo vieja chirrían bajo el peso de dos entes y yo decido interrumpir el juego nocturno, curioso de averiguar el secreto que se esconde tras esa puerta._

_Ella… Ella y su pelo cortado a capas._

_Ella sus ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas…_

_Ella y sus mejillas coloreadas…_

_Ella y sus manos temblorosas…_

_Ella y un vaso de cristal vacío que descansa indiferente en el suelo._

_Y qué decir de él, situado sobre su frágil cuerpo adolescente, su cuerpo de niña, su cuerpo de mujer, su camisa desabrochada, sus dedos acariciando el bajo de su falda y la cremallera bajada._

_Pero ella… ¡Ella está llorando! ¿Y qué hace él? Nada, se queda quieto observándola, cada gesto, cada pedacito de piel. Así, con lujuria, deseo, con fuerza… porque se está concediendo un capricho, un privilegio. Y lo sabe, sabe que es una oportunidad única y que no habrá otra como ésa._

_Lágrimas que caen… Esta chiquilla sigue llorando y él continúa observando. ¡Pero mil veces maldita sea! ¡Es mi Sakura! ¡Mi Sakura! ¿Qué está haciendo ahí, debajo de ese cuerpo, sufriendo sin motivos por algo que no quiere? Mi Sakura…_

_¿Mi Sakura? Es decir… ¿Mi?_

¡No seas idiota, no pienses en eso ahora y sácala de ahí!

_Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro sintiendo que la ira se apodera de mi ser con cada movimiento al tiempo que me dirijo hacia la cama y agarro por el cuello a Eriol Hiiraguizawa, que inútilmente se retuerce intentando liberarse de la prisión de mis brazos. Sakura finalmente cae desplomada sobre el colchón, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada_

—_¡Eriol, te lo dije! ¡Que no le tocaras ni un pelo a Kinomoto!_

—_¡No era mi intención! Simplemente se tomó la bebida equivocada, la que estaba destinada a Tomoyo Daidouji…_

—_Eres un miserable… ¿Te das cuenta de que has estado a punto de violar a una compañera de clase?_

_Aumento la presión en mis puños ante la mención de mis palabras._

—_¿Tú qué eres? ¿Mi conciencia? ¡Pasa de mí! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te traes con Kinomoto? ¡No es más que una…!_

—_¡Mira, Hiiraguizawa! —grito estampando a Eriol contra el cabecero de la cama— ¿Te crees que me importa que hayas decidido calentarte la cama con Kinomoto? ¿No sabes que también estaría aquí si te hubiera pillado con cualquier otra chica?_

_Probablemente eso último no es cierto, pero yo prefiero callarme y no decir absolutamente nada, pues de lo contrario estaría perdiendo puntos a mi favor._

—_No estás en condiciones de hablarme, Li. Te recuerdo que tú tienes que hacer algo peor. ¿Lo has olvidado? Ahora suéltame y lárgate de aquí con esta niñata. Yo le diré personalmente a Daidouji que su amiga ha tenido que ausentarse. Vamos, deja de estropearme la noche._

_Finalmente Eriol consigue zafarse de mi agarre y abandona la habitación de forma solemne una vez se ha colocado toda la ropa._

_Intento tranquilizarme haciendo series seguidas de diez respiraciones mientras Kinomoto parece dormir sin darse cuenta de nada. Tomo una de sus manos entre las mías y aparto con delicadeza un mechón de pelo que se quiere colar entre sus ojos cerrados._

—_Al final vas a acabar metiéndome en un buen lío. ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que no sé por qué, creo que no voy a ser capaz de salir de él._

_De esta manera, cargo a Kinomoto en mis brazos, con cuidado de a ver en dónde pongo la mano. Si llega a despertarse recordando lo sucedido y me pilla con las manos en la masa pensará lo que de ningún modo es…_

_Nos perdemos por puertas traseras hacia la salida de este caserón. No hago otra cosa más que pensar en Daidouji y en si estará bien, si Eriol será capaz de hacerle daño después de lo ocurrido con Sakura. Prefiero no saberlo… De cualquier modo, lo único importante ahora es Kinomoto._

_Entre calles vacías me deslizo con la Kawasaki a cuarenta por hora y por callejuelas olvidadas que nadie conoce, pues con Sakura dormida no puedo conducir de otra manera. Con la mano derecha sostengo el manillar de la moto, mientras que la izquierda se aferra a la cintura de Kinomoto para evitar que ésta se caiga en un descuido._

_Veinte minutos después por fin llegamos a mi apartamento, tan vacío y solitario como siempre, tan oscuro y tan gris…_

_No me cuesta llevar a Sakura a mi habitación, donde la recuesto con suavidad sobre la cama, cuidadosamente para no interrumpir su sueño, quizás lo único agradable de esa noche que probablemente mañana quiera olvidar. Después de eso oculto su cuerpo tras las sábanas y mantas entre las cuales tendría que dormir yo. En fin, supongo que ella lo necesita más…_

_Ya estoy a punto de salir por la puerta cuando escucho un leve murmullo._

—_I…to…_

_Retomo los pasos andados y me quedo observando el rostro de Sakura, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios que vuelven a pronunciar aquella palabra._

—_Yu… ki… to…_

_Me siento sobre el borde de la cama y por segunda vez esa noche vuelvo a sostener su mano entre la mía, graciosamente más blanca, más pequeña y más fina. ¿Qué significa ese nombre para Sakura? Me suena haberlo escuchado en alguna parte…_

—_No… —susurro acercándome a su oído— Soy Shaoran…_

_Sakura aprieta mi mano._

—_¿Shao… ran?_

—_Sí, Shaoran. Y estoy aquí, contigo._

—_Shaoran… Yukito no… Yukito ya no volverá nunca más conmigo… ¿verdad?_

_Y así, dormida, Sakura Kinomoto comienza a llorar amargamente sin darme un motivo o acaso una explicación que me haga entender qué sucede, pues su mundo se derrumba tras sus lágrimas y es inútil negarlo… el mío también._

_No soy capaz de comprender nada, tan sólo que de pronto me descubro a su lado, secando esas lagrimitas cargadas de dolor. Me acuesto junto a ella, intento tranquilizarla con banas palabras. Ella se mueve y suspira, yo apago la débil luz que emite la lámpara de la mesita de noche y después rodeo su cintura con mis brazos mientras ella se gira hacia a mí en un espacio tal vez demasiado estrecho como para compartir, una cama de uno noventa._

_De esta manera, sin tapujos y a oscuras, beso su frente, sus mejillas, incluso me permito el lujo de robar un suave e inocente beso de sus labios ahora que no puede decirme nada, ahora que no puede golpearme, que no sabe, que no siente… _

_Y Yo tampoco…_

_Ni lo que siento, ni si es correcto, ni tan siquiera si tengo el permiso de amar y ser amado, ni si esto se considera amor o si realmente estoy enamorado. Con tan poco tiempo, apenas unas horas, un día… Un sentimiento que brota y busca encontrar su homólogo. Aquel que encuentre su calma, su alegría en los días de lluvia, que sepa articular las palabras adecuadas aún cuando no las haya, que deje un beso en el enigma de quien por no mentir se calla. Una ilusión, una fantasía, un sentimiento de papel que muere al ser quemado, que ya no sabe lo que quiere, que se rinde y desvanece. Un corazón que late y otro que detiene sus latidos, una maldición escondida y un te quiero olvidado._

_¡Y qué sé yo!_

_Sólo me dejo llevar por quien yace a mi lado, por esa sonrisa oculta, por esos ojos cerrados. Solos ella y yo. Sakura, (¿mi?) Sakura y yo… hasta que el sueño nos puede, hasta que por fin nos vence y convence de que tal vez nada ha sido un error, de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, esto es amor._

…

Por suerte para mí, conseguí despertarme algunas horas antes que Kinomoto, con un horrible dolor de cabeza martilleando mis sienes, una confusión de órdago y la certeza de que estuve toda la noche pensando en un montón gilipolleces que en ningún momento tuvieron el más mínimo sentido común. Es como si yo estuviera…

¿Yo enamorado? ¡Anda ya! _Get really real!_

Eso es imposible. Shaoran Li nunca podrá enamorarse… Es decir, puedo ser, atento, considerado e incluso cariñoso, pero nada más. Nunca podré sentir amor.

Aunque verdaderamente fue algo muy insensato por mi parte aumentar la temperatura de mi cuerpo mediante magia para calentar la piel de Sakura. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese dado cuenta? ¡Bah! Eso también es imposible.

—Venga, ¿lista para volver a casa? —pregunto mientras Kinomoto mira a la Kawasaki con desconfianza.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo dices que sabes conducir este trasto?

Me encojo de hombros y enciendo el motor al tiempo que dirijo una mirada impaciente a Sakura, que permanece quieta al borde de la acera.

—¿Subes ya o prefieres ir a pie?

Lentamente Sakura bordea la moto, aún con sus dudas revoloteando en el interior de su cabeza, pero aún así, decide sentarse detrás de mí, aferrándose con fuerza a mi cintura.

—Ponte esto, anda —digo mientras le paso un casco de color negro que habitualmente utiliza Yamazaki cuando nos apetece perdernos y olvidar por unas horas nuestras vidas subidos en esta moto.

Kinomoto se coloca el casco como puede al tiempo que yo hago lo mismo con el mío, y ahora sí vuelve a agarrarme fuertemente, enterrando sus dedos en los pliegues de mi camiseta.

—Por favor, no vallas muy deprisa —casi me suplica con una voz apagada tras el casco— Y… si pudieras de llevarme a casa de Tomoyo… Después de lo que pasó estoy viviendo von ella, así que…

—_Relax!_ Tú sólo preocúpate de no soltarme que yo me ocuparé del resto.

Kinomoto asiente con la cabeza y apoya todo su cuerpo en mi espalda. Yo arranco la moto y ambos salimos disparados hacia la calzada en dirección a la casa de Daidouji. Ella aumenta la presión de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura cuando a mí se me ocurre la idea de pisar aún más el acelerador y el hecho de que cada vez Kinomoto esté más pegada a mí me impulsa a aumentar la velocidad. Pero ella me ha pedido que no vaya deprisa y aunque no puedo verla, pues en estos momentos prefiero tener la vista fija en la carretera, podría jurar que tiene los ojos firmemente cerrados y los labios apretados, ejerciendo la misma fuerza que sus manos.

Disminuyo el ritmo colándome por callejuelas poco transitadas, como siempre que quiero alejarme del alboroto de la gente corriente que recibe sonriendo o no otro día más.

Doblamos una esquina, cien metros a la derecha y ahora a la izquierda.

Enciendo la radio y la música suena débilmente inundando el espacio que ocupa la moto, invadiéndonos. Los acordes de una guitarra hacen que Kinomoto se relaje poco a poco y decida soltarse, despegarse de mi cuerpo, abrir los ojos y sonreír.

_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar_

De pronto separa las manos de mi cintura, soltándose por completo, quitándose el casco y colgándoselo del brazo. ¿Qué hace? ¿No tenía tanto miedo hace un momento?

—¡Kinomoto! ¡Ten cuida…!

—¡No pasa nada! —replica ella, aparentemente alegre— ¡Me apetece sentir el viento en la cara! Y además… ¡Estoy contigo! ¡Acelera!

Y como si estar conmigo la salvase de cualquier peligro, me arrebata el casco de la cabeza de golpe mientras una pequeña confusión provoca que acelere la moto en lugar de reducir la marcha y que ambos nos alejemos a toda velocidad de allí.

_Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today_

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

Sakura vuelve a abrazarse a mi espalda, algo más calmada después de haber pasado los últimos cinco minutos gritando y disfrutando de esa extraña libertad, de la sensación del viento revolviendo su pelo y acariciando su rostro, de pensar que ya habrá otro momento para las lágrimas pues ahora está conmigo.

Ya no hay miedo, no hay duda, no hay inseguridad. Vuelve a ser simplemente Sakura y no hay nada más maravilloso para mí en este momento que la sonrisa que tímidamente esboza cuando bajamos de la moto al pie de la casa de Daidouji.

—Gracias por traerme —dice acercándose a la gran valla que separa la mansión de Tomoyo del enorme jardín, cuidado con el mayor de los mimos.— De verdad siento todas las molestias que te has tenido que tomar conmigo, soy un desastre, perdona…

—Ah, sí, la verdad es que me has dado muchísimo trabajo, ¿sabes? —bromeo alzando las cejas. No obstante, parece que Sakura parece tomárselo en serio, por lo que decido acabar con la broma. ¡Pero qué inocente es!— ¡Venga ya! No tienes que disculparte, ni tampoco darme las gracias. Para eso estamos, ¿no? Los amigos, quiero decir…

Sakura se gira abandonando la valla para situarse de nuevo a mi lado, con renovada confianza, esa que nunca hemos compartido y que ahora parecemos tener. Y ahí estamos, frente a frente, como dos extraños obligados a conocerse y llevarse bien o como dos simples amigos que se reencuentran tras muchos años de separación.

Quizás en el fondo se trate de eso… Que somos complicados o que hemos estado demasiado ciegos durante todo este tiempo para no encontrar la belleza en el otro. Una belleza que traspasa la piel, llegando hasta el alma, acariciándola con manos que exploran por primera vez, con ojos que no ven, como dos entes completamente desnudos, mostrando únicamente lo que son, lo que se puede ver y lo que no.

Sakura y un paso más, Sakura y esa mano sobre mi mejilla, Sakura y sus ojos que me miran… Sakura y yo…

—No… es mucho más que eso, así que déjame agradecértelo al menos.

¿Eh? El corazón me da un vuelco. ¿Mucho más que qué? ¿Agradecérmelo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé… Últimamente no consigo comprender nada de lo que me rodea. Realmente todo va muy deprisa y no puedo echar el freno aunque quiera. Es como intentar retener el agua con tus manos; se pierde entre tus dedos antes de que puedas pensar en la manera de atraparla y guardarla —susurra con la voz ahogada, como si se encontrase al borde del abismo otra vez— Primero el asunto de Yukito con mi hermano, después la fiesta de anoche y ahora tú… que de pronto… yo…

Espero la continuación de sus palabras, pero finalmente Sakura decide guardar silencio y no decir nada más.

—¿Sí? —insisto, pero ella sólo me sostiene la mirada en la que no hay vacilación de ningún tipo.

En menos de un segundo se alza de puntillas y acerca su rostro al mío cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que esa repentina cercanía por poco me manda al otro barrio de un paro cardíaco. Pero mi corazón comienza a recuperar sus latidos, aumentando el ritmo más y más.

_¡Frena o la multa será gorda!_

Pienso para mis adentros, obligando a mi corazón a detener ese bombardeo que quiere escapar de mi pecho, pero mi organismo no hace caso, trabaja a todo correr mientras que mis articulaciones se han quedado completamente paralizadas.

Sakura me da un beso en la mejilla, apoyando sus manos sobre mi pecho para sostenerse. Apenas puedo sujetarla por los codos, pues mis movimientos han multiplicado su torpeza y lentitud.

Luego, Sakura pasa su dedo índice por la comisura de mis labios en un silencio sepulcral, que ni siquiera el ajetreo del domingo puede romper.

—Perdóname por haberte golpeado el otro día —dice acariciando la zona de mi rostro en donde se estampó su puño de acero cuando yo la besé a la fuerza por querer demostrar que podía actuar tal y como lo hacían mis amigos con cualquier chica que se cruzase en sus caminos— En ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa, pero ahora…

Y nuevamente se alza sobre mis hombros… y acaricia con sus labios la comisura de los míos, recordándome ese ardor cuando sentí aquel golpe por el cual decidí llevarla hasta mi territorio, hasta que ya no me rechazara, hasta que me aceptase tal y como yo quería que lo hiciera. Supongo que para demostrarme a mí mismo que era capaz de eso y de mucho más, como Eriol, o tal vez por recuperar mi orgullo perdido… Pero decidí estar atento a cualquier movimiento y ganarme su amistad hasta el punto en que me necesitase como a los mismos rayos del sol. Y todo por decirme una mísera vez que no…

Espera, espera… ¿Por eso estoy haciendo todo esto? El ser amable y cariñoso con ella, cuidarla y protegerla, hacer que se sienta reconfortada, secar sus lágrimas, ser para ella un hombro sobre el que llorar, su motivo de consuelo, los brazos que la mecen cuando tiene sueño o los mismos que la acarician cuando siente que el mundo se derrumba por el temblor de la más cruenta pesadilla.

No… Yo no quiero ser eso para ella. En mi egoísmo, en mi afán por encontrar la razón del primer rechazo surgieron en mí las ganas de volver a besarla para comprobar dónde estaba el fallo, por qué ella no había querido continuar… Por qué a mí me rechazaba todo el mundo, incluida ella, una desconocida pese a los años que pasaba sentada en el pupitre de enfrente. Quería encontrar la diferencia, saber qué se siente, satisfacer mi curiosidad o pasar el tiempo olvidando mi nombre, olvidando mi apellido, olvidándome de quién soy en realidad, deseando ser tan sólo uno más.

Sin embargo, mi fachada se derrumbó incluso antes de elaborar un plan, pues al día siguiente ya la estaba consolando en los baños y esa misma noche rescatándola de las garras de una mente macabra que sólo buscaba un rato de diversión a su costa.

De cualquier modo, Sakura Kinomoto se ha convertido en una persona especial, distinta a cuantas se han cruzado en mi camino. Ella no busca explotar al de al lado por el bien propio, ni tampoco jugar a causa de los sentimientos de otros, ni aprovecharse de las debilidades de los demás. Tal vez sea porque precisamente es ella la que tiene que aguantar todos esos abusos por parte de la gente que no sabe comprender su mundo, que no entiende que es una persona única y que se merece todo lo que ella pueda desear.

Y sigue besando la comisura de mis labios segundo tras segundo mientras la culpabilidad se apodera de mi ser.

¿De verdad que sólo estoy siendo amable para demostrarle a mi propio orgullo que ella no podrá ganarme, que acabará rindiéndose a mí, que yo soy más fuerte? Ella estaba en su derecho de golpearme aquel día… ¡Joder, fui yo quien decidió romper su calma! ¿Qué quiere agradecerme? ¿Haber entrado en su vida revolucionándola de repente? ¿Haber pasado la noche con ella entre inocentes besos y caricias que en ningún momento significaron nada para ninguno de los dos? ¿Por qué lo hace si yo en el fondo también quería aprovecharme de ella, de su inocencia, de su ingenuidad, de su forma de ser? Es sólo una niña… Y yo no tengo ningún derecho a manipularla de esta manera.

No puedo pretender querer de ella algo más si no es un sentimiento diferente… Por recuperar mi orgullo no puedo que cambie por mí, que me necesite o incluso que sea mi amiga. Si no es amor, no tiene sentido ningún tipo de relación. Y yo tengo muy claro que pese a los últimos acontecimientos, siento de todo menos amor. Definitivamente no estoy enamorado. ¡No!

—Oye, Sakura…

¡Basta! Estoy pensando cosas que no tienen vigencia alguna. Es como un torbellino de ideas que no cesa y que tampoco entiendo. No puedo seguir así, porque sigo siendo Shaoran Li… y tengo una misión que cumplir.

—¿Qué?

—Ya te he traído hasta aquí… así que creo que me vuelvo a casa, ¿vale?

—¿Ya? Quédate, por favor… Me va a resultar muy difícil explicárselo todo a Tomoyo si estoy yo sola. No me va a creer… y más cuando…

—No es buena idea, créeme. —digo regresando a la Kawasaki— Nos vemos mañana en clase…

—¿Y el trabajo de Matemáticas? ¿Quieres que me pase mañana por tu casa y empecemos a…?

—No, mejor no… Yo te aviso en cuanto pueda. ¡Hasta luego!

Y arranco la moto antes de que Sakura pueda detenerme con algún otro argumento para quedar en mi apartamento o con cualquier excusa para quedarme a su lado…

Un momento… ¿Estoy huyendo? ¡¿Por qué salgo huyendo de ella?!

Dios mío… ¿Qué me está pasando?

_**(Sakura)**_

Tomoyo cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y se sienta en el borde de la cama sin pronunciar palabra.

Lo cierto es que desde que he cruzado el umbral de su puerta no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Nos hemos dirigido a su habitación en un silencio que nunca hemos compartido y después de explicarle todo lo sucedido en la noche del sábado, me ha dado la espalda y se ha quedado observando el paisaje urbano que se ve a través de la ventana de su balcón, con el rostro pálido, totalmente inexpresivo.

A duras penas he conseguido contarle que ante mi fatiga, conseguí llegar a esa habitación a oscuras, en la que posteriormente parece ser que se coló Eriol con intenciones muy distintas a las que yo podía imaginar.

—Ya veo… —murmura al fin— Lo siento mucho, debí estar a tu lado… Si hubiera estado contigo no te habría pasado nada de eso…

—¡No… no te preocupes! —contesto atropelladamente mirándome las manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Tomoyo. Nadie la tiene… Hiiraguizawa había tomado varias copas de más, eso es todo… Esas cosas suelen pasar en fiestas como las de ayer…

—Sí, pero se podría haber evitado…

Los ojos tristes de Tomoyo me parten el corazón. Parece encontrarse realmente mal por lo ocurrido y lo peor es que no encuentro la manera de asegurarle de que todo está bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer si he estado a punto de liarme con el chico del que mi mejor amiga está enamorada? Más de lo debido, quiero decir…

—No pasó nada, se pudo evitar y de hecho se evitó. Shaoran evitó que sucediera algo más. Gracias a él ahora puedo decir que no me siento tan mal… en cierto modo…

—Li… —susurra Tomoyo entrelazando los dedos— Debí ser yo quien te ayudara…

—No digas eso, Tomoyo… Con Shaoran he estado bien. Al principio resultaba todo muy confuso, pero él ha cuidado de mí.

Mi amiga asiente con la cabeza y se dirige hacia el armario para sacar unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey gris muy entallado y de pico. Se cambia de ropa allí mismo como si yo no estuviera en la misma habitación, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, como si no existiera.

—Voy a salir, he quedado —explica con seriedad— Estaré fuera todo el día, así que ya te veré por la noche y si estás dormida hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

—Tomoyo…

—Tranquila, Sakura, estoy bien, no me pasa nada —dice intentando esbozar la sonrisa más creíble que puede forzar. Después abandona la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándome sola.

No hay nada que hacer allí, salvo mirar las nubes pasar y llenar mi cabeza de pájaros, de recuerdos indebidos y de canciones que me traen momentos que ahora tomo por amargos. Las horas van pasando sumidas en el silencio y Tomoyo no regresa. Ni siquiera he tenido el suficiente valor como para preguntarle con quién había quedado, dónde iba a ir, qué iba a hacer o si necesitaba que yo la acompañase. No, he sido demasiado cobarde.

Descalza salgo al balcón y me apoyo sobre la barandilla. No hay nadie caminando por la calle, supongo que por el frío que se cuela por debajo de mi sudadera y que hiela mi cuerpo sin piedad, como aquella noche, en aquella noria y con aquel frío tan parecido a éste. Con Yukito…

Cierro los ojos. Respiro. Una melodía acude a mi mente y sin poder evitarlo, me pongo a cantar en el balcón de Tomoyo que de pronto se convierte en una especie de refugio. Sin más, lejos de miradas indiscretas o de gente a la que no le importa mi vida. Sólo necesito desahogar lo que siento, la razón por la cual las cosas han empezado a torcerse tan repentinamente. Y me da igual que mañana caiga un chaparrón de toma pan y moja. Únicamente quiero sentirme libre, como hace unas horas en esa moto, sintiendo el viento en mi piel.

_You lift me up_

_Then knock me down_

_I'm never sure just what to feel when you're around_

Yukito, sus besos, sus caricias, sus te quieros… Todos esos gestos que en ningún momento significaron nada, pues nunca fue capaz de amarme y sólo quiso mentirme por guardar las apariencias, por creer que así no me haría daño, por amar a otra persona diferente y no poder confesarlo…

_I speak my heart_

_But don't know why_

_Cause you don't ever really say what's on your mind_

Mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas ante la perspectiva de su rechazo, de que sus palabras se quedaban en eso; en un montón de verbos conjugados inútilmente que nunca esconderían mayor significado del que tenían, que yo era una más en su vida, que no quería otra cosa que no fuera eso…

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass_

_I wanna know but_

_I don't wanna ask_

Y es cierto que quiero saber, quiero conocer las respuestas a esas preguntas que no existen, al motivo por el cual se ha producido este cambio sobre el que ha nacido un sentimiento que no sé interpretar ni hacia quién dirigir.

Entonces decido abrir los ojos y puedo verlo tan claramente como mis lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Está justo ahí, en el cielo anaranjado, en el sol que poco a poco se oculta… su pelo castaño, sus labios curvados, sus ojos ambarinos. En menos de una décima de segundo siento un agudo dolor en mi pecho. Me llevo las manos a la boca y acaricio mis labios. Es como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo importante, pero no sé a ciencia exacta de qué se trata. Aunque el dolor que sin saber por qué esa imagen me provoca, no me impide interpretar la siguiente estrofa.

_So say you love me_

_Or say you need me_

_Don't let the silence do the talking_

_Just say you want me_

_Oh, you don't need me_

_Don't let the silence do the talking_

_It's killing me… The silence_

Abandono el balcón con la sensación de que estoy haciendo el idiota, de que me he perdido totalmente, de que ya no sé qué hacer o qué camino tomar.

Y lo que no deja de darme vueltas…

¿Por qué me he imaginado la imagen de Shaoran en el cielo? ¿Acaso no tenía que ser la de Yukito? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuándo ha comenzado a girar tan deprisa el mundo?

Confusa, derrumbada, agotada… así me dejo caer sobre la cama, entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo el cual me acoge una noche más en un profundo sueño del que ya no despierto hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ni siquiera suena el despertador, como de costumbre o quizás es que ni siquiera lo escucho, simplemente me limito a desperezarme y a saltar de la cama creyendo que ya es sumamente tarde.

—¡Venga, Tomoyo, deprisa! ¡Vamos a llegar muy tarde! ¡Levántate!

Me giro hacia la cama de mi amiga con la intención de apartar todas las mantas y sábanas que la cubren, pero sorprendentemente allí no hay nada, Tomoyo no está.

—¡Tomoyo!

Salgo de la habitación a medio vestir gritando su nombre por toda la casa sin obtener respuesta. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido? Tal vez se haya marchado ya al instituto o quizás es que ni si quiera ha regresado para dormir… Una cosa es segura, que no estaba bien, que solo fingía por evitar preocuparme, pero en realidad le ha molestado lo ocurrido durante la noche del sábado. Y es normal, supongo.

Sin mirar el reloj y pensando que ya veré a Tomoyo en el instituto, me marcho de casa con la cartera cargada con los libros en la mano.

Atravieso medio Tomoeda a toda prisa, llevándome a la gente por delante e intentando pensar en cómo comportarme durante el resto del día con todos. Especialmente con Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran, quien ayer cuando nos despedimos pareció encontrarse mal de repente. No parecía él.

Acelero el ritmo negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—¡Sakura! ¡Haz el favor de esperarnos!

Me paro en seco en mitad de la calle mientras observo en todas direcciones, buscando la procedencia de esa voz femenina. Finalmente, a lo lejos, puedo divisar las figuras recortadas de Chiharu Mihara y Takashi Yamazaki, que consiguen darme alcance entre suspiros y jadeos.

—¡Madre mía, Kinomoto! ¡Cómo corres! —saluda Yamazaki sin más.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura! —dice Chiharu alegremente.

—¿Y qué queréis? ¡Llegamos tarde! —grito yo y me doy la vuelta rápidamente para continuar mi camino. No quiero batir un nuevo récord de retrasos en la primera hora de clase.

—¿Tarde? Aún faltan veinte minutos para que empiecen las clases —contesta Chiharu consultando su reloj.

—¿Cómo?

Y es cierto. Cuando mi amiga me enseña la hora puedo ver que, en efecto, aún tenemos varios minutos antes de que empiece nuestra jornada.

A punto estoy de perder el equilibrio y desmayarme allí mismo, de no ser porque Yamzaki consigue sostenerme a tiempo. Lo que está claro es que mi despiste nunca cambiará por mucho que decida hacerlo el mundo a mi alrededor.

—Desde luego, Kinomoto…

—¡Dejadme, que es lunes!

—Vamos, ¿no tienes una excusa mejor? Antiguamente, la gente…

Le lanzo una mirada asesina que Chiharu corrobora inmediatamente y Yamazaki prefiere callar antes de hacernos enfadar. Quizás porque sabe que las chicas podemos ser algo peligrosas cuando se nos toca demasiado la moral y más de madrugada.

—Tranquilas, solo estaba de broma —intenta disculparse cubriendo su pecho con su cartera y un pesado libro encuadernado en cuero azul y con el símbolo del instituto Seijô dibujado en ambas cubiertas.

—¿Eso es un anuario de nuestro instituto, Yamazaki? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—¿Esto? Eh… Sí, ayer por la noche Shaoran me pidió que lo buscase y que se lo prestase hoy. Me dijo que quería encontrar a un antiguo alumno que conocía y que creía que había estudiado en Seijô o algo así. Como a él le transfirieron hace tres años no tiene los anuarios de otros cursos.

—¿Shaoran te lo pidió?

Yamazaki asiente con la cabeza mientras seguimos avanzando hacia el instituto, hablando de más temas entre los que sale a reducir la fiesta del sábado. Parece que ni Chiharu ni su novio saben nada de lo ocurrido. Mejor. Recordarlo todo de nuevo sería demasiado para mí…

—¡Eh, esperad!

Los tres nos damos la vuelta para ver llegar a Ryuo, que intenta darnos alcance a toda velocidad.

—Os… he visto… doblar la… esquina… y por eso…

—Respira, tío —dice Yamazaki dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Ryuo toma aire y parece calmarse.

—Uf… —suspira recuperando el aliento y echando a caminar a nuestro lado— Todavía tengo dolor de cabeza…

—¿Qué? ¿Todavía te dura la resaca del sábado, Ryuo? —pregunta alegremente Chiharu— ¡Qué poco aguante!

—¡Nada de eso! Simplemente tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo ha estado pensando mal de mí y al final me ha afectado de esta manera… ¡Pero la visión de las chicas del Seijô, con sus falditas en pleno invierno, harán que me olvide del dolor de cabeza! ¿Verdad, Kinomoto? ¿Te lo pasaste bien en la fiesta?

No… ¿No comprendes que ahora no quiero hablar de eso?

—Inolvidable —menciono rápidamente.

—Comprendo… Así que estuviste con Sha…

Yamazaki le propina un fuerte codazo en las costillas, interrumpiendo sus palabras, mientras que llegamos a la puerta del Instituto Seijô.

Ya hay varios alumnos esperando en el patio de entrada, hablando de los acontecimientos ocurridos en cada fin de semana, sonriendo por algún que otro comentario o quejándose del próximo examen.

Entre la infinidad de adolescentes que hay por el lugar puedo distinguir la imagen de Tomoyo, ataviada con su uniforme cuidadosamente planchado, y portando su cartera en las manos. Con rapidez avanzo un par de pasos, adelantándome al resto de mis compañeros, y alzo una mano para saludar a mi amiga.

—¡Tomo…!

—¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Hiiraguizawa!

Unos metros más allá, Shaoran Li empotra a Eriol Hiiraguizawa contra las vallas metálicas que separan el patio de nuestro instituto del de la Escuela Tomoeda, a la que acudía en primaria. Li agarra fuertemente a Eriol por el cuello de su abrigo, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y claramente enfadado. ¿Qué sucede?

—Shaoran, deja de comportarte como un crío al que le han arrebatado su juguete. Lamento decirte que si crees que esa chica lleva escrito tu nombre en la frente, yo me encargaré de sustituirlo por el mío.

Shaoran alza el puño apuntando directamente al rostro de Eiol. A punto está de descargar el fuerte golpe que le costará a su amigo su próxima transfiguración cuando es interrumpido.

—¡Li!

Tomoyo Daiduoji se cuelga del brazo de Shaoran justo a tiempo de que su mano cerrada se estampe en la boca de Eriol.

—Por favor, déjale en paz…

Shaoran Li abre mucho los ojos ante estas palabras, aparentemente sorprendido, mientras Yamazaki, Ryuo y Chiharu se acercan a todo correr a la escena, arrastrándome a mí con ellos. Sus amigos sujetan a Shaoran por la espalda cuando éste trata de ignorar la súplica de Tomoyo y golpear definitivamente a Eriol.

—Shaoran…

Me acerco a él cuidadosamente y poso mi mano derecha sobre su hombro en tensión, que inmediatamente se relaja. Después rompe ese contacto y se dedica a lanzar una de sus intensas miradas a mi amiga.

—No sabes lo que dices.

Y se marcha sin más, acompañado de sus amigos y Chiharu, que sigue a Yamazaki como si fuera su perrito faldero.

Yo grito su nombre un par de veces, pero Shaoran no es capaz de volverse y afrontar mi mirada por algún motivo que yo desconozco, porque en verdad no sé nada de él. Es como si estuviera rodeado de un aura impregnada en un misterio irresoluble, al igual de la breve conversación que había mantenido con Eriol Hiiraguizawa y de la cual no me había enterado de nada. Únicamente que a Shaoran las palabras de su amigo, guardasen el significado que guardasen, no le habían sentado nada bien.

—Tomoyo…

—¡Ah! Perdona por no despertarte esta mañana. Estabas tan dormida que he querido dejarte en la cama un poquito más. —mi amiga sonríe mientras habla, intentando hacerme creer que nunca ha pasado nada— Bueno, nos vemos en clase, ¿vale? ¡Hasta luego!

Y también se marcha tras lanzarle una mirada cargada de dudas a Eriol, que se limita a inclinar la cabeza y a impedir que me vaya cuando Tomoyo ya ha desaparecido.

—¿Podemos hablar, Kinomoto?

Y yo debo ser la persona más estúpida del mundo, pero acepto su proposición y ambos nos perdemos tras el edificio principal, donde nunca va nadie más que los que quieren decirse algo sumamente importante y confidencial.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto mirando el reloj. Sólo faltan diez minutos para que empiece la primera clase.

Eriol se recoloca las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y sonríe con superioridad.

—Supongo que a estas alturas Shaoran ya te habrá contado qué sucedió exactamente el viernes, ¿me equivoco?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No, estás en lo cierto. Y no quiero hablar de ese tema, Hiiraguizawa. Yo no estaba bien y tú tampoco. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos…

—No, Kinomoto —me corta tajantemente— Quizás tú no eras capaz de enterarte de nada, pero yo era dueño por completo de mi cuerpo, de cada movimiento, de cada respiración. Todo estaba calculado cuidadosamente al milímetro. Tú y yo… y también esa cama.

Sus palabras consiguen amedrentarme ligeramente y el recuerdo de la noche del sábado regresa a mí abriendo heridas que ya habían empezado a cicatrizar después de auto convencerme de que todo había sido un maldito error entre adolescentes y nada más. Es como si de pronto, todo el espacio que nos rodea se redujera a ese colchón de muelles chirriantes, de tirantes que accidentalmente se bajan y de manos que juegan a ser Sherlock Homes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Eriol da un par de pasos en mi dirección me observa con detenimiento.

—Que no sabía de qué forma podía decírtelo, así que lo único que se me ocurrió para que te dieras cuenta fue encerrarme en esa habitación contigo… Debía comprobar algo, ¿sabes? Y esa noche lo pude hacer…

Cada vez entiendo menos, cada vez Eriol se aproxima más y más, cada vez siento más miedo y me invaden las ganas de llorar.

Hiiraguizawa me toma por el brazo y una sensación de intenso frío agarrota todas y cada una de mis articulaciones. Es algo extraño, como si con ese contacto me estuviera extrayendo la sangre o algo parecido. Luego posa sus labios en mi cuello y asciende hasta llegar a mi oído mientras yo me debilito más y más…

A lo lejos, la campana que inicia el principio de la jornada suena estrepitosamente, obligando a los alumnos a reunirse en sus respectivas clases.

—Hiiraguizawa, deberíamos volver…

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte —susurra— Y tú tampoco…

Asustada por el tono de su voz intento escapar de allí tan rápido como me sea posible, pero antes de que pueda echar a correr y refugiarme en algún aula, Eriol da un fuerte tirón a mi brazo y me estrecha con fuerza contra su pecho. Las carteras de ambos caen al suelo.

—¿No quieres saber qué pretendo?

Lo miro a la cara tratando de dominar mi rictus, pero no puedo evitar el temblor de mis labios, sabiendo que si intenta cualquier cosa yo volveré a caer en su juego. Y esta vez ya no habrá escapatoria.

—Por favor, Hiiraguizawa, déjame marchar…

Pero no importa cuánto me arrastre por librarme de esos brazos que conforman mi prisión. Eriol vuelve a abrazarme de forma posesiva, sujetándome de la cintura con firmeza. Y lo único que hace es pronunciar aquellas palabras, las mismas que desde entonces darán un giro radical a mi vida, revolucionándola, cambiándola, haciéndome comprender que de pronto ya no soy la Sakura de hace unos días, que soy diferente, incluso extraña, y lo más importante de todo… que mis sentimientos también lo son.

Sí, son esas palabras que pronuncian los labios de Eriol las que desencadenan el cambio…

—¡Me gustas!

* * *

Nota de la autora

¡Hola amigs! Lo cierto es que ya había escrito este apartado con anterioridad pero por algún motivo no se ha guardado, así que ahora seré _breve_...

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Parece ser que Shaoran está algo confuso respecto a sus sentimientos por Sakura, mientras que ésta lo ve como una manera de consuelo ante sus problemas, aunque cierto es que de vez en cuando se imagina situaciones que también terminan por confundirla.

Y ya véis que al final se trataba de Eriol, felicidades a ls que acertaron :D Conseguí engañaros, ¿eh? (a algunos por lo menos). En la encuesta que dejé en el blog los resultados por orden fueron:

1 - Ryuo.

2 - Eriol.

3 - Shaoran.

4 - Ninguno de los postulados.

Bueno, hablando del blog (link en mi profile)... Os recomiendo que lo visitéis, porque en la próxima actualización dejaré las canciones que he utilizado para este capítulo en descarga directa. Además, sabéis que suelo añadir algún spoiler de los capítulos de próxima publicación. Sobre eso... No sé si el siguiente lo subiré la semana que viene o dentro de dos semanas. Depende del trabajo que tenga. Ya lo avisaré vía blog/YouTube.

Eso es todo por el momento.

No os olvidéis de dejarme vuestro review con la opinión del capítulo ^^

¡Muchísimas gracias!

Un abrazo muy fuerte y feliz San Valentín :D

_Ess-chan_


	7. Enmendar un error

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Enmendar un error**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

¿Has sentido alguna vez que tu vida es un puzle al que le faltan varias piezas o que eres tú mismo el que no encaja en esa oquedad vacía? Te has esforzado al máximo durante un tiempo muy preciado en construir el cuadro que tienes ante ti, preguntándote dónde va cada cosa para que encaje a la perfección, para que puedas ver con claridad el secreto que se esconde tras tantos fragmentos que separados nunca tendrían ningún significado. Y ya casi puedes verlo, sientes que está ahí, que ya no existe la duda, que todo es tan obvio que incluso temes que la respuesta sea tan fácil. Sí, estás a punto de conseguirlo y entonces todo se desvanece. ¿Dónde está esa última pieza? Hubieras jurado haberla visto en algún otro momento, pero ahora eres incapaz de encontrarla, pues sencillamente ya no está. Se ha perdido al igual que tu rumbo, lo mismo que tu razón, transformando esa guía tan perfecta en un fracaso rotundo, una mancha en tu expediente hasta ahora impoluto, una falta, una clara imperfección. Y todo da vueltas, te pasas las horas muertas tratando de encontrar esa estúpida pieza que ha dejado un hueco que tira por tierra todo tu esfuerzo, que no ha sido poco. Es como estar a punto de alcanzar la meta en la carrera de tu vida y tropezar en el último momento, provocando que la medalla se la lleve otro, que todo por lo que tú tanto habías luchado deje de ser para ti.

Eso es exactamente lo que me sucede a mí en estos momentos, que simplemente he perdido el rumbo y ya no sé hacia dónde caminar. Tantos años de duro entrenamiento por cumplir una misión que cada vez me parece más absurda y ahora aquí estoy noche tras noche, sentado sobre la cama y pasando las páginas de un viejo anuario tras otro, buscando a la persona que no debo, pues ni es lo que me corresponde ni existe un buen motivo que justifique mi actitud. O tal vez sí que existe y yo prefiero ignorarlo por no quedarme otra vez de madrugada pensando en ella; en sus ojos, en su pelo, en sus manos, en su piel o en sus labios tan dulces, tan tiernos, tan sensibles, tan suaves, tan inocentes… justo como ella, como Sakura Kinomoto, a la cual llevo evitando desde hace varias semanas, llevando nuestra extraña relación a través de llamadas telefónicas para realizar el trabajo de Matemáticas que nos obliga a mantener una conversación más o menos decente, pues cuando ella me pregunta qué tal estoy, yo simplemente cuelgo el teléfono argumentando que no puedo responder a la pregunta por tonterías y farsas tan evidentes como que se me está quemando la comida. Últimamente siempre se me quema la comida… Es inocente, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que esa es la única excusa que se me ocurre para salir del paso.

Y así se van sucediendo los días, sin cruzar palabras ni miradas, haciendo como si ninguno de los dos existiera para el otro, aunque a veces ella se olvida e intenta hablarme de cualquier cosa para sacarme una sonrisa que yo me esfuerzo en no mostrar, porque cada vez que la miro a los ojos y me sumerjo en ese mar de dudas, ya no soy capaz de salir y temo perder el control, dejarme llevar y acabar haciendo algo de lo que más tarde pueda arrepentirme. Pues claramente acabaría arrepintiéndome…

Las semanas se pasan entre un montón de acontecimientos que siguen cambiando mi vida sin motivo aparente. La mía y la de los demás.

Paso una hoja más del anuario que tengo entre mis manos…

Parece ser que Sakura ha vuelto a casa, aunque por lo que creo sigue sin hablar con su hermano. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el primer paso hacia un perdón que sería inmediato. A ella se la nota mucho más animada desde que ha regresado a su hogar, pero pese a eso me pregunto qué le habrá motivado a abandonar a su amiga Daidouji. En los últimos días apenas se han dirigido la palabra.

Paso otra página más…

En cierto modo, las cosas han cambiado en ese sentido para mí también. La relación entre Ryuo, Yamazaki y yo se ha intensificado al ritmo que con Eriol se ha debilitado por parte de los tres. Sus bromas pesadas, sus mentiras y sus tejemanejes por conseguir lo que quiere, han traspasado un límite que ni siquiera nosotros creíamos que fuera capaz de superar. Lo último fue todo el tema de Sakura, el cual prefiero no recordar.

Otra página de nuevo…

Un momento… ¡Ahí está! ¡Es él!

Bajo una foto de carnet brilla su nombre impreso en el anuario con tinta negra: Yukito Tsukishiro. ¡Por supuesto! Claro que yo le conocía… le había visto varias veces por el instituto Seijô cuando ingresé. Nunca imaginé que ese tipo estuviera relacionado de algún modo con Sakura, pero fíjate tú por dónde, así era.

Con los ojos medio cerrados tras unas gafas redondas y el pelo cuidadosamente arreglado para la ocasión, Yukito Tsukishiro me sonreía desde aquella pequeña fotografía. Así que este es el sujeto por el que tantas lágrimas ha derramado Sakura…

Consulto mi reloj; son las diez de la noche. Tal vez aún tenga tiempo… si me doy prisa.

Cierro el anuario y de un salto abandono la cama, dirigiéndome hacia el escritorio en donde reposa mi viejo tablero que hace las veces de brújula, herencia de mi padre. Lo tomo entre mis manos, cierro los ojos y me concentro en la imagen de Tsukishiro, su pelo blanquecino, sus ojos claros y la sonrisa que tantas veces habrá derretido a Sakura, los labios que en tantas ocasiones habrán besado. Del centro del tablero emerge una luz azul apuntando hacia el oeste de Tomoeda, donde se encuentran las casitas de estilo tradicional japonés. No hay duda, tiene que ser ahí. La luz del tablero se apaga cuando lo vuelvo a depositar sobre el escritorio y me dirijo hacia el armario para ponerme la cazadora de cuero. Hoy es 6 de diciembre y hace más frío de lo habitual, frío que yo no soporto. Nunca me he acostumbrado a él y tengo la sensación de que nunca lo haré.

Ya estoy saliendo por la puerta de mi apartamento cuando de improvisto suena el teléfono. Resignado retomo los pasos andados y descuelgo el auricular sin siquiera reparar en el número que muestra el indicador de llamadas. Si hubiera sido así, el teléfono hubiera seguido sonando toda la noche.

—¿Diga?

—¡Shaoran! ¿Dónde te metes? ¡Te dije que me llamaras!

¡Maldición! Es Meiling…

—He estado muy ocupado, Meiling y además…

—Buscando a esa chica, ¿no? Seguro que pronto…

—Tengo una vida aparte de eso, ¿sabes? Y en estos momentos el que yo deba encontrar a esa chica o no me trae sin cuidado…

—¿A qué te refieres con…?

—Que paso, Meiling. Que estoy cansado de todo esto, que quiero hacer mi vida. ¿Por qué no se encarga cualquier otro? Yo renuncio…

—¿Estás loco? Sabes perfectamente lo que puede llegar a suceder si esa chica descubre el enorme poder que guarda… ¿Y vas a hacer como si nada?

—Meiling, no necesito que me lo repitas. Sé lo que puede pasar. Y si pasa ya haré algo al respecto. ¡Que se encargue Lyang si tan convencido está de que realmente existe esa chica! Porque yo empiezo a dudarlo.

—Lyang es tu padre, él te encargó a ti esa tarea porque eres el último descendiente de nuestra familia, el que por algún motivo ha heredado la mayor parte de la magia de Clow Reed. Además no estás solo. ¡Eriol te está ayudando!

El que faltaba por salir en la conversación… Eriol, siempre Eriol.

—¡Y a mí qué me cuentas! Si lo ves tan fácil encuentra tú a esa chica. Voy a hacer mi vida normal y si de paso me la encuentro ya me encargaré yo de que no haga ningún daño a nuestra familia. Díselo a Lyang si quieres.

—Mira, Shaoran, no te llamaba por eso, yo… —continúa ella cambiado de tema y perdiendo la paciencia.

—Meiling, estoy muy ocupado, voy a colgar.

—¡No! Yo quería decirte que voy a…

Pero no le da tiempo a terminar la frase, pues cuelgo el auricular antes de saber qué palabras va a pronunciar.

No es que esté delegando mis responsabilidades en manos de otra gente. Yo quiero cumplir mi misión, pero también quiero ser un chico normal, tener una familia que me reciba con los brazos abiertos al llegar a casa, unos amigos que no te toquen demasiado la moral y que estén ahí para cuando los necesites, una novia a la que pueda querer con toda mi alma…

Pero año tras año, desde mis siete años, me han ido arrebatando todos esos momentos, obligándome a portar una espada que pesaba más que yo. Y ahora que estoy decidido a hacer lo que me plazca, dejando esa misión en un segundo plano, mi vida se revoluciona de manera tal que ya no sé si el mundo está al revés o soy yo el que está cabeza abajo.

Con estos pensamientos me deslizo como una sombra entre las calles vacías y oscuras hasta tener frente a mí esa casa de estilo tradicional, con su jardín, su pequeño estanque y su templete en honor a saber qué antepasados.

De varias zancadas atravieso el caminito de tierra que conduce hasta la puerta de entrada y llamo un par de veces al timbre.

Un segundos, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

La puerta se abre y tras ella aparece él, ataviado con unos vaqueros algo desgastados y una camiseta azul de manga larga. Es algo más alto que yo, más mayor e incluso más maduro, pero nada de todo eso consigue intimidarme. Lo único que puedo ver en su figura es a un maldito imbécil que ha sido capaz de hacer daño a la chica que más me… ¿Que más me… me qué? ¿Me importa? No, no, imposible…

_Shaoran, relájate, que lo demás vendrá más tarde… Obvio que no estás pensando en que Sakura es la chica que más te importa. Es tu amiga y es lógico que pienses que ella es especial para ti… Al igual que tiene una lógica indudable la razón por la que ahora mismo tienes a este tipo delante de tus ojos, esperando a que le digas a qué has venido._

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunta Tsukishiro un tanto sorprendido ante la presencia de este extraño que espera en el umbral de su puerta y que resulto ser yo.

—Tú eres Yukito Tsukishiro, ¿verdad?

El chico sale por completo a la calle cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Así es, pero ¿qué…?

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado Sakura enamorada de él? ¿Cuántos besos habrán compartido, cuántas caricias y escarceos? ¿Cuántas escapaditas juntos al baño más cercano, a la cama más próxima o incluso al sofá? ¿Cuántos "te quiero" o "te amo" habrán pronunciado sus labios? La ira crece en mí a cada pregunta que formula mi subconsciente y que yo intento reprimir, pero las ganas de hacer pagar a quien sea las lágrimas de Sakura son más fuertes que yo y al final vuelven a convencerme de mi cometido aquí esta noche es el correcto.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder disculparme por lo que voy a hacer, pero es que sinceramente no te lo mereces después de lo que has sido capaz de hacer tú.

Y tras estas palabras le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. Yukito Tsukishiro se tambalea y a duras penas logra apoyarse contra la pared de su propia casa palpándose con la mano la zona golpeada y escupiendo la sangre que comienza a manar lentamente de su boca por el impacto.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Se puede saber qué has…?

—¡No es nada comparado con lo que tú le has hecho a Sakura! —grito enfadado y apretando con fuerza los puños, intentando controlar toda la rabia que invade mi cuerpo para no darle una auténtica paliza allí mismo.— ¿Qué? Te suena el nombre, ¿verdad? Sa-ku-ra.

Él abre la boca para protestar, pero vuelve a callarse ante la mención de ese nombre. Sí, Sakura… ¿Acaso pensaba que ya no tendría que volver a escucharlo? ¿De verdad creía que por el hecho de que hubieran roto cualquier tipo de contacto se iba a escaquear de volver a oír cómo se llamaba ella?

Yukito se deja caer al suelo y esconde su rostro en sus manos. Se queda quieto sin pronunciar nada durante varios minutos mientras que yo empiezo a impacientarme. ¿En qué estará pensando? ¿De veras Sakura ha derramado tantas lágrimas por alguien como él? ¿Por qué? Quiero saberlo, quiero saber qué tiene él que no tenga…

_¡Cuidado, Shaoran! A ver en qué estás pensando…_

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Sabes todo lo que está sufriendo ella por tu maldita culpa?

Desde su posición, Yukito asiente con la cabeza, balbuceando algunas palabras que no soy capaz de entender. ¿Qué intenta aparentar? ¡Él no sabe nada!

—No… ¡No tienes ni puta idea de todo lo que está pasando ella por ti! —continúo con mi enfado, con mi rabia, con la intención de provocarle tanto daño como él ha sido capaz de hacerle a Sakura—¡Ella no se merecía nada de toda esta mierda, joder! ¿Cómo has sido capaz? No sabes todo lo que ella te quería… ¡Todo lo que hubiera dado cualquier otra persona porque ella sintiera lo mismo que sentía por ti!

Tsukishiro hunde aún más su rostro entre sus dedos. Normal, no sé ni cómo puede haber vivido estos días sin que se le cayera la cara de vergüenza. Los minutos pasan sumidos en ese incómodo silencio y a mí se me acaba agotando la paciencia.

—¿Por qué te callas? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¡Cobarde!

Le tomo por los hombros con fuerza y le obligo a mirarme a la cara, pese a sus esfuerzos por seguir ocultándose entre sus brazos. No obstante, mis movimientos bruscos le obligan a encararme y ante lo que veo entonces, retrocedo un par de pasos sin saber qué debo hacer o cómo actuar. No me esperaba esa reacción por su parte.

Yukito Tsukishiro está… ¿Llorando?

—Yo no pretendía… —farfulla débilmente por fin— que las cosas terminaran así… No quería herir a ninguno de los dos, porque son tan vitales, tan necesarios para mí que… que yo…

Mis piernas me piden a gritos salir corriendo de allí, pero todo mi cuerpo se ha quedado completamente paralizado, al igual que mi cerebro, cuyas neuronas han decidido finalmente desconectar.

—Touya lo sabía… que yo estaba saliendo con su hermana, quiero decir —continúa— Aún así acabó confesándome que yo era la persona que más le importaba y fue entonces cuando comprendí que él significaba lo mismo para mí. Pero ninguno de los dos se sentía… con fuerzas para decírselo a Sakura, por lo que… fingimos que entre los dos no había nada. En ningún momento quisimos hacerle daño y sin embargo le provocamos tanto dolor, tanto… No pudimos aguantar más, no queríamos seguir fingiendo y como… no éramos capaces de confesárselo, acabó descubriéndonos. Touya intentó ocultárselo nuevamente, pero Sakura ya no se lo creyó. Se… marchó de casa… no respondía a nuestras llamadas… hacía como si no existiéramos… Y lo cierto… es que nosotros decidimos dejar el tema tal y como estaba, simplemente esperando a que llegara el día en que Sakura volviera a ser la de siempre. A que llegara el día en que nos perdonara…

No puedo creerme todas esas palabras. Daba igual si su intención nunca fuera hacerle daño a Sakura. Jamás debieron engañarla de esa manera.

—Debiste haberle contado toda la verdad —murmullo— Debiste contarle que nunca la habías amado, que en realidad estabas enamorado de su hermano.

—¡Es no es verdad! —grita sacudiendo la cabeza— ¡Yo sí que amaba a Sakura! ¡La quería con todo mi ser! ¡Y si Touya no hubiera aparecido tan de repente estoy seguro de que seguiría con ella! ¡Yo sí que estaba enamorado de Sakura!

Tsukishiro se limpia la sangre de su rostro con la manga de su camiseta y vuelve a ocultarse tras sus manos. De pronto parece otra persona, un niño pequeño que intenta librarse del enfado de su madre por haber roto un plato de porcelana; uno de los mejores de esa vajilla que recibió como regalo de bodas y que nunca se atreve a estrenar.

—Eso no justifica nada —respondo dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharme— Y tampoco va a hacer que ella olvide todo el dolor por el que ha tenido que pasar.

—¡Espera!

Yukito se pone rápidamente en pie y detiene mis pasos agarrándome del brazo. Yo observo su figura maltrecha y su rostro bañado en lágrimas; realmente parece arrepentido pero, ¿de verdad lo está?

—Tú has estado cuidando de Sakura todo este tiempo, ¿no? Si sabes todo esto es porque ella misma te lo ha contado… —susurra con la voz ahogada presionando mi brazo para evitar que salga corriendo de allí— A ti… te gusta Sakura, ¿verdad?

No puedo verme la cara, pero juraría que me he puesto más rojo que un tomate pese a la oscuridad de la noche, acompañado de una sacudida de mi estómago y los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, incrementando su ritmo en el interior de mi pecho. Esas palabras… o más bien esa afirmación, consigue descolocarme por completo. ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?

—¿Qué? A mí no…

—Sí, te gusta… Puedo verlo en tus ojos, en la manera en que la defiendes o incluso en la forma en que pronuncias su nombre. Esto que has hecho esta noche de venir y enfrentarme ha sido por ella... Y eso no lo hace cualquier amigo. Está claro que sientes algo muy especial por Sakura.

¡No, no! Me niego a creerlo por mucho que él se esfuerce en convencerme de lo contrario. ¡No es posible que yo…!

—Eso no es…

—Por favor —interrumpe apretando mi mano— Sigue cuidando de ella, te lo ruego. Tienes toda la razón del mundo, ella no se merecía nada de todo esto… Pero ahora te tiene a ti, así que por favor… Nunca la dejes marchar… te lo suplico…

Lo miro de hito en hito sin saber qué decir ahora.

—En serio, a mí Sakura no…

—Por favor… No me importa lo que sientas o dejes de sentir por ella. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que nunca la dejes ir, que jamás te alejes de su lado. Creo que últimamente Sakura está mucho más animada a pesar de toda esta maldita historia… Y sin duda es gracias a ti. Así que no permitas que vuelva a perder su sonrisa.

Yukito Tsukishiro finalmente suelta mi brazo y regresa como puede hacia su casa, dejándome completamente solo en su jardín, con el canto de los pocos grillos que están sobreviviendo al final del otoño como única compañía.

¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué hago ahora?

Solo salir de allí a toda prisa… Y perderme entre las callejuelas oscuras que no ocultan nada bueno. Correr y correr. Desaparecer sin saber a dónde ir o qué buscar, si tan siquiera estoy buscando algo.

Me pregunto si ha sido correcto ir a ver al tal Tsukishiro y montar toda aquella escenita. ¿De qué ha servido? Bueno, ahora sé la verdad, sólo falta que Sakura también la sepa y que arregle las cosas con su hermano y con el que ahora es el novio de Touya Kinomoto; Yukito.

Sakura…

—_A ti… te gusta Sakura, ¿verdad?_

¡No! ¡No es cierto! Es imposible… Apenas he compartido con ella unas semanas de mi vida que lo han significado todo para mí. Podría decirse que ese breve período de tiempo ha sido el mejor que podría haberme concedido después de tanto sufrimiento… El estar con ella, el formar un plan para recuperar mi orgullo perdido en aquel bofetón, el trabajo inacabado de Matemáticas, la accidentada noche del sábado, el paseo en moto… Habían sido hechos muy inusuales dentro de la monotonía de mi vida… Y realmente habían estado bien, había disfrutado de ellos, pero detrás de todas esas sensaciones no quedaba nada más. No había amor… Y punto.

Pero ella seguía ahí pese a todo. Ella sus ojos verdes cargados de vida, brillantes y relucientes como los mismísimos rayos del sol, mostrando con ellos cada mínimo sentimiento ya fuera alegría, tristeza, felicidad, angustia… Y qué decir de sus labios, tan suaves y rosados, tan esponjosos, como una nube de azúcar, tierna, delicada, dulce, sabrosa…

Ciertamente Sakura no parece una chica normal. Cambia de registro con demasiada rapidez, se lleva bien con todo el mundo, es tan inocente que incluso un crío de cinco años podría engañarla, se toma muy a pecho cualquier problema que haya a su alrededor influyendo sobre la gente que más quiere… Y llora… Es lo que más me fascina, que no teme al llanto, ni a la vergüenza de llorar delante de otras personas, no tiene miedo a lo que puedan pensar de sus lágrimas. Solo demuestra que es un ser humano, que puede sentir, arrepentirse, amar, llorar cuando hace falta dando a entender que es mucho más fuerte que aquellos que olvidan y se tragan sus propias lágrimas. Es eso lo que me impulsa a protegerla, a estar a su lado y cuidarla como nunca he cuidado a nadie en mi vida. Parece tan frágil, tan pura… Una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente que comienza a ser mujer, pues realmente parece tener nueve años y al mismo tiempo ser por completo la más sabia de las adultas.

Detengo mis pasos de pronto y observo todo lo que me rodea, preguntándome dónde estoy, ya que me he sumido tanto en mis pensamientos que ni me he fijado por qué calles me metía y ahora ya no veo nada que me resulte conocido.

Estoy situado sobre un puente de piedra algo erosionada por el viento, bajo el que corre alegre un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina en la que se refleja la silueta blanca de la luna llena. A izquierda y derecha no puedo ver más que árboles y más árboles que ya casi han perdido todas sus hojas.

Supongo que me encuentro en los terrenos del Templo Tsukimine, donde se celebran todos los festivales de verano y primavera. Lo cierto es que nunca antes había estado en esta zona del templo, pero ahora que me fijo en todos los pequeños detalles puedo decir que es un lugar muy hermoso.

Así desciendo por el puente de piedra y me siento junto a la orilla del río, bajo unas estrellas que no paran de titilar, iluminando con su resplandor la oscura noche.

Sakura… Otra vez ella… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Quizás esté viendo la televisión, o tal vez esté terminando de cenar… Puede que esté leyendo algún libro interesante, que esté hablando por teléfono con alguna de sus amigas o incluso que ya esté dormida.

Cierro los ojos mientras un suave y frío viento acaricia mi rostro.

Sakura…

—_Es como intentar retener el agua con tus manos; se pierde entre tus dedos antes de que puedas pensar en la manera de atraparla y guardarla._

Ella tenía razón… Yo tampoco soy capaz de retener el agua, así como no puedo retenerla a ella porque no soy capaz de entenderme ni a mí mismo.

—_Sí, te gusta… Puedo verlo en tus ojos, en la manera en que la defiendes o incluso en la forma en que pronuncias su nombre. Está claro que sientes algo muy especial por Sakura._

Me niego a creerlo… Yo nunca he amado a nadie… Pero entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón bombea tanta sangre cuando estoy con ella? ¿Por qué no puedo detener las emociones que recorren mi cuerpo cuando ella me toca? ¿Por qué siento ese ardor cuando estamos cerca? ¿Acaso estoy equivocado y en verdad sí que siento algo más?

¿Por qué quiero protegerla a toda costa? ¡¿Y por qué no paro de pensar en ella?!

Esto ni siquiera sucedía con Meiling, que es lo más parecido que yo he tenido a una novia, aunque por supuesto que nunca llegamos a nada, que lo nuestro fue una estúpida promesa hace tantos años que ya he perdido la cuenta. Una promesa que ambos sabemos que jamás podremos cumplir.

Me dejo caer sobre la hierba algo húmeda, extendiendo todas mis articulaciones y volviendo a abrir los ojos, como si la respuesta a todas mis preguntas se encontrase en el cielo y yo quisiese a toda costa descubrirla.

Estoy dispuesto a admitir que Sakura _me gusta_… Mas, ¿cuándo el sentir admiración o cariño por una persona puede convertirse en amor? ¿Dónde empieza y dónde termina el límite?

Algo me dice que Tsukishiro tiene más razón de la que a mí me gustaría que tuviera, pero la verdad es que Sakura es alguien especial… Alguien que si no estuviera presente en mi vida, no merecería la pena volver a sonreír… Alguien sin la cual ya no podría vivir, pues me he implicado tanto con ella que estoy metido hasta el cuello, cogido por todas partes y con la sensación de que tiene mi vida entre sus manos de porcelana.

Suspiro resignado…

No puedo creerlo, pero es ahora cuando empiezo a comprender toda la verdad; que Sakura no me gusta, que no quiero significar para ella tan solo un apoyo, un consuelo, un hombro sobre el que llorar… Que por fin me he dado cuenta de que estoy perdido… irremediablemente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto.

_**(Sakura)**_

El timbre suena varias veces, sacándome de la película que lleva manteniéndome en intriga desde hace casi una hora. No puede ser… ¿Quién tiene que molestarme el domingo por la tarde? ¿Y por qué justo cuando la película ha llegado a su cénit? ¡Maldita sea!

De mal humor abandono el salón maldiciendo para mis adentros el que mi padre, quien recientemente regresó de sus excavaciones en El Cairo, y mi hermano, que ha salido a trabajar esta mañana y todavía no ha vuelto, no estén en mi casa para atender a esa visita mientras yo sigo tumbada en el sofá viendo esa película.

—¡Ya voy! —anuncio desde el recibidor mientras me calzo las zapatillas.

Eriol Hiiraguizawa espera al otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa que muestra inmediatamente cuando estamos frente a frente.

—¡Buenas tardes Sakura! —me saluda haciendo un gesto con la mano— ¿Estás haciendo algo o quieres venir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

Y así ha sido durante las últimas dos semanas, desde que me confesó que yo le gustaba. Yo por mi parte, me dediqué a intentar sonreírle y explicarle que en esos momentos no podía salir con nadie, pues todavía no me había olvidado de Yukito por completo, pero él, dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta, me dijo que al menos fuésemos amigos hasta que yo decidiera darle una oportunidad. Por ello, he estado quedando con Eriol durante los últimos días. Siempre vamos de compras, hablamos de cualquier cosa, comemos, bromeamos, jugamos en algunos recreativos… En definitiva, pasamos juntos el tiempo libre que ambos tenemos a nuestra disposición, como si realmente estuviésemos saliendo, pero sin llegar a ello. Pese a todo, yo no estoy enamorada de Eriol… Y tampoco podría estarlo, pues sé que Tomoyo, que ha dejado de hablarme sin razón, está perdidamente enamorada de él.

Sí, es extraño… Pero Tomoyo y Shaoran han dejado de hablarme sin ningún motivo, aunque con éste último me tengo que comunicar a la fuerza por teléfono para hacer así el trabajo de Matemáticas que nos encargó el profesor Flourite.

—Vale. Cojo el abrigo y salgo —digo mientras subo las escaleras que conducen a mi cuarto para bajar cinco minutos después con mi abrigo en las manos.

Eriol vuelve a sonreír y aparta la puerta para dejarme paso a la calle. Después de cerrar la casa con llave, me toma de la mano y me mira con dulzura al tiempo que comenzamos a caminar.

—Ven. Quiero enseñarte algo —dice tirando de mi brazo con suavidad en dirección al centro de Tomoeda que como de costumbre, está abarrotado de gente.

Eriol y yo nos perdemos entre la multitud que pasea indiferente con andares tranquilos, charlando, bromeando, solos o acompañados. Después nos colamos por estrechas callejuelas que conducen a calles mucho más amplias y tan llenas de vida como las que dejamos atrás. Y así hasta que llegamos a un pequeño callejón plagado de edificios antiguos, como salidos del Medievo occidental. Él se detiene frente al escaparate de cristal de una tienda de objetos decorativos de cualquier forma y tamaño, sin haberme soltado en ningún momento del brazo, y sonríe mientras me invita a pasar al interior.

Todo allí está rodeado por un aura de misterio que envuelve cada rincón de la estancia. Los tonos oscuros que se entremezclan con el resplandor de algunas velas encendidas o la diversidad de artilugios extraños repartidos desordenadamente por la tienda, le confieren a la misma un aire sobrenatural que provoca mi sumisión en una ridícula paranoia.

Me paseo por las numerosas estanterías observando cada detalle, con Eriol trotando a mis espaldas, al tiempo que me pregunto por qué me ha traído a un lugar como este. Pero todo se esfuma cuando un objeto en particular capta toda mi atención.

Se trata de una caja de música rectangular, de color azul celeste con hermosos detalles plateados simulando un cielo estrellado. Al abrirla, una dulce melodía envuelve todo mi ser… Una melodía suave, lenta, reconfortante, una melodía con la que pasan los segundos sin que a penas me dé cuenta de ello, como un calmante, una nana con la que poco a poco me duermo…

—Las cosas —susurra una voz a mi espalda— nunca son lo que parecen…

Una mujer alta, de pelo largo y negro como el ala de un cuervo, recogido en una coleta, la tez pálida y los ojos de color carmesí, relampagueando con el titilar de las velas, se encuentra a un palmo de distancia de mí y me observa con una sonrisa que no sé interpretar.

—¿Disculpe?

—Las mentiras —continúa tomando la caja de música de entre mis manos— se esconden siempre tras la misma sonrisa. Esa que tú bien conoces… Son crueles, falsas e incluso inhumanas. Pero algunas mentiras reúnen el valor necesario para ser dichas y no provocar daño a la gente que se ama. Nunca olvides… Sakura Kinomoto, quién eres, qué escondes y a qué personas deber ceder tu confianza.

Las palabras de esta mujer consiguen helar mi sangre. La forma pausada de hablar y su seriedad provocan en mí un miedo repentino. Un momento, ¿dónde se ha metido Eriol?

—Oiga, ¿cómo es que usted sabe cómo me llamo? ¿Quién es?

—Yo no sé nada. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que si estás aquí ahora es porque era inevitable… Porque tal vez la vida quiere enseñarte a abrir los ojos y a ser capaz de distinguir la mentira de la verdad.

La miro de arriba abajo antes de que me acaricie suavemente la mejilla con unos dedos largos y fríos como el hielo.

—No comprendo…

—Te espera una difícil prueba, Sakura… —dice clavando su mirada en la mía— Estos últimos encuentros que has tenido van a cambiar tu vida y tarde o temprano acabarán sumiéndola en la más profunda oscuridad. Sólo hay una cosa que puede salvarte. A ti… y a él…

—¿Él? —pregunto sin tener ni idea de a qué puede referirse.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, alguien a quien conoces. Con quien vas a compartir multitud de experiencias nuevas y sensaciones maravillosas. Alguien a quien vas a entregar tu corazón sin saber absolutamente nada y como nunca se lo has entregado a nadie más. Sólo podréis salvaros de una manera… Y tú tienes que darte cuenta… debes _despertar_.

La extraña mujer vuele a depositar la caja de música entre mis manos y me da la espalda dispuesta a marcharse por donde ha venido con la misma rapidez de su llegada sin ofrecerme ningún tipo de explicación pero regalándome una infinidad de dudas que desatan mi locura.

—¡Espere por favor! —grito tomándola por el brazo— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me dice estas cosas? ¿Quién esa persona? ¡Por favor, no se valla!

La mujer sonríe maternalmente.

—No debes preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien… tratándose de ti.

Y se desvanece, literalmente, en el aire sin más, dejando en su lugar una enorme mariposa negra y morada que se pierde por la ventana más cercana.

¿Qué ha pasado?

—Sakura.

¿No ha sido un sueño? No… era demasiado real. ¿Inevitable? ¿A qué se refiere con todo eso? ¿Por qué de pronto me habla de mentiras?

—¡Sakura!

Eriol posa una mano sobre mi hombro y me observa de arriba abajo algo preocupado. De pronto es como si toda la tienda hubiera adquirido otro color, uno no tan lúgubre, mucho más cándido y alegre.

—¿Dónde está esa mujer? —pregunto apretando la caja de música contra mi pecho.

—¿Mujer? Aquí no hay nadie, Sakura… Sólo estamos tú y yo.

Eriol levanta una ceja. ¿Por qué me toma por loca?

—No, hace un minuto he estado hablando con una mujer. Y luego… ¿Se ha convertido en una mariposa?

Ante eso, Eriol parece reaccionar y me toma por los hombros con demasiada fuerza, mostrando una faceta desconocida para mí hasta ahora.

—¿Una mariposa, dices? ¿Esa mujer?

—Sí… una mariposa. Eriol, ¿qué está pasando?

—¡Vámonos de aquí!

—¡Pero…!

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a decir nada más, pues él me arrastra lejos de la tienda sin enseñarme el motivo por el cual me había llevado hasta allí. Del fuerte tirón que me da, la caja de música resbala de entre mis manos y cae al suelo con estrépito, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Pero a él no le importa, solo tiene un objetivo en mente: ¡Salir de allí!

Corremos y corremos hasta llegar a la ladera situada justo detrás de nuestro instituto, en la que a veces voy a entrenar con el equipo de animadoras cuando hace buen tiempo. Sin embargo, hoy hace mucho frío…

Rodeados de árboles deshojados, hierba seca y flores marchitas no puedo esperar nada bueno, ni nada que me explique qué ha sucedido. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Tengo la sensación de que Eriol lo sabe y no va a ser capaz de contarme nada…

De pronto, mi acompañante se sitúa justo detrás de mí y recoge algunos mechones de mi pelo con una horquilla en forma de flor de cerezo. ¿Se puede saber por qué mi nombre es un recurso tan utilizado para estas cosas?

Eriol me abraza por la espalda y apoya su barbilla en mi cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Sakura… —susurra contra mi oído— ¿Te gusta Shaoran?

¿Eh? La pregunta me pilla tan de improvisto que me quedo sin habla. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Cla-claro que no, Hiiraguizawa… ¿P-por qué me preguntas algo así?

Eriol aprieta más los brazos en torno a mi cintura.

—Porque cuando estás con él eres diferente. No sé… quizás más sincera. Conmigo no eres así.

Me libero de su agarre y lo observo sin saber exactamente qué decir o si tan siquiera es lo más adecuado.

—Lo siento, Eriol… Debes entender que pese a que te he perdonado no puedo olvidar nada de aquella noche, ¿sabes? Tú y Shaoran sois muy distintos y es normal que yo también lo sea con cada uno de vosotros.

Me aparto de su lado y observo el atardecer que se puede ver desde la ladera. Podría ser aún más hermoso si lo contemplara de otra manera…

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —estalla Eriol tirando de mi brazo de nuevo y volviéndome a abrazar, reteniéndome contra su pecho— ¡No quiero que te enamores de él! ¡Shaoran no es tan noble como aparenta! ¡No te dejaré! ¡No podrías amarle!

—Eriol…

Poco a poco me separa de su cuerpo. Parece a punto de deshacerse en la nada y sin embargo, noto plenamente la presión de sus manos sobre mis hombros. Después de unos segundos sin decir nada, Eriol pega su rostro al mío.

—No podrías amarle —repite con seriedad y súbitamente intenta besarme.

—¡No, Hiiraguizawa!

De un empujón consigo hacerle a un lado, aunque él no se da por vencido tan fácilmente, impidiendo mi marcha con nuevas palabras con las que pretende un acercamiento más rápido, una nueva oportunidad.

—¿Por qué Sakura? ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¿Por qué no me dices simplemente que no estás enamorada de él?

—Ya te he dicho que… ¡No lo estoy!

Y antes de que pueda acercarse de nuevo salgo corriendo de allí, bajando a toda prisa la ladera mientras que Eriol Hiiraguizawa grita mi nombre sin parar. No sabe que yo de momento no pienso regresar a su lado, que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy y que ahora sólo me interesa ver a una persona para comprobar si las palabras de Eriol han tenido algo que ver en la agitada velocidad de mi corazón más de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado.

_**(Shaoran)**_

No eran tonterías ni estupideces mías… Realmente estaba enamorado de Sakura y solo ahora había comprendido cuánto. Es increíble cómo una persona puede cambiarnos tanto la vida, revolucionarla, ponerla patas arriba, convertirla en el más dulce de los sueños o en la más horrible pesadilla. Sí, increíble… Al igual que el cambio que nosotros mismos sufrimos con esas personas. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Desde luego no puedo seguir tirado en cama amargándome con un montón de canciones que han decidido ponerse de acuerdo para identificarse con cada segundo de mi vida…

¡Bah! Ni siquiera una ducha ha conseguido aclararme las ideas. Sólo ha servido para darle más vueltas indebidas al asunto y, tras una hora sobre la cama, únicamente ataviado con mis pantalones vaqueros y los cascos de mi iPod a todo volumen en mis oídos, he llegado a la conclusión de que verdaderamente no tengo nada claro si realmente se trata de amor, aunque supongo que por mucho que lo niegue realmente este candor en mi pecho significa eso y mucho más.

Entre acorde y acorde, alguien llama a la puerta de mi casa, o más bien la aporrea una y otra vez sin descanso, hasta que finalmente me saca de la cama y voy a recibir, sin ni siquiera ponerme una camiseta, a la molesta visita, que ha descubierto como su hobbie favorito lo divertido que puede ser esperar a que Shaoran Li le abra la puerta.

—Pero bueno, se puede saber quién…

Y antes de que consiga terminar la frase o abrir la puerta por completo, una chica se me lanza a los brazos con tanta fuerza que casi pierdo el equilibrio y ambos caemos al suelo. ¡Qué éxito! Espera un minuto… Una chica de pelo corto, castaño, de estatura media y complexión delgada. Me suena esta chica, pienso. ¡Joder, seré idiota!

—¡Sa-Sakura! —exclamo sorprendido y enrojeciendo al segundo siguiente de caer en la cuenta de que se trata de ella— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella niega con la cabeza y una y otra vez y hunde su rostro en mi pecho desnudo al tiempo que yo me debato si ejercer mi papel de "hombro sobre el que llorar" u optar por la indiferencia y dejar que siga "llorando" sobre mí sin el más mínimo intento de consuelo.

De pronto parece darse cuenta de que no está apoyando su cara precisamente sobre cualquier camiseta que yo pudiera llevar puesta, sino que estamos piel con piel. Se aparta de mí enérgicamente al tiempo que sus mejillas se colorean como si fueran dos manzanas rojas.

—¡¿Por qué no llevas nada puesto?! —me espeta completamente sonrojada.

—¡¿Y por qué te me has lanzado tan de repente?! —replico yo más rojo que un tomate también.

—¡Yo he preguntado primero!

—¡Y yo después, no te jode! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Ponte una camiseta o algo ya!

—¡No me da la gana! ¿A qué has venido?

—¡Que te pongas una maldita camiseta!

—¡Sakura!

Le tapo la boca con ambas manos antes de que pueda seguir despotricando y cierro la puerta que había quedado abierta con su singular entrada. Ella se revuelve inquieta entre mis brazos, intentando liberarse de ellos, pero es completamente inútil y al final termina por desistir.

—Tranquilízate, ¿vale? ¿A ti no te funciona eso de contar hasta diez? —pregunto a la par que me acerco más a ella y voy apartando mis manos de sus labios sellados.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

—¡¡Ponte la jodida camiseta!! —chilla como una loca empedernida— ¡Si es que soy idiota! ¡Ni siquiera sé para qué he venido cuando tú llevas prácticamente tres semanas sin hablarme! ¡Me largo!

—¡Oye, espera! —digo sujetándola por el abrigo que lleva puesto— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No, a mí no, Shaoran, ¿qué te pasa a ti? Estás evitándome sin razón. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo conmigo? ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho yo?

—¡Tú no has…!

Y me obligo a interrumpirme. ¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Que ella no ha hecho absolutamente nada y que en realidad soy yo el que está hecho un lío por haber comprendido que lo único que pretendía era aprovecharme de ella por recuperar mi orgullo cuando en verdad me estaba enamorando? ¿Que estoy resentido con ella por todo lo que ha sucedido con Eriol? No puedo contarle nada de todo eso. ¿Qué pensaría? Sería aumentar aún más la distancia que yo había interpuesto entre ambos hasta no tener las cosas claras.

—Yo no qué…

—Tú no has hecho nada, Sakura… El problema lo tengo yo…

—Ah, con que el problema lo tienes tú, ya veo —dice imitando mi voz— Entonces Tomoyo también tendrá un problema conmigo, porque al igual que tú no hace otra cosa que evitarme. No responde a mis mensajes, ni a mis llamadas, ni siquiera me mira… ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para hacerme el vacío o qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

¿Será posible que no lo sepa? No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué o más bien quién ha entrado en su vida y en la de todos los afines a ella?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría. —replica cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo el ceño. Luego me mira con esos ojos verdes que destilan enfado por donde quiera que los mire y después su mirada desciende algunos centímetros y su rostro vuelve a encenderse— ¡Te quieres poner ya alguna camiseta!

Alzando las cejas extiendo el brazo hacia el perchero y agarro de mala gana la cazadora de cuero que cuelga del mismo, observando la escena de manera indiferente. Me pongo la prenda y espero a que me dé su confirmación, pero en lugar de eso suspira resignada.

—Así no me ayudas, Shaoran —farfulla y se acerca para abrocharme la cremallera de la cazadora hasta el cuello— Mucho mejor, así no tendrás frío.

¿Frío? ¿Ahora sale con esas? ¡Anda ya!

—¡Tú lo que no quieres es que te dé…!

Y de nuevo vuelvo a interrumpirme y clavo mis ojos en el suelo. A punto he estado de enfadar a Kinomoto por el resto de su vida…

_¡Tú lo que no quieres es que te dé el calentón!_ Sí, me hubiera gustado decir eso, pero estoy aprendiendo que a las chicas no se les debe hacer enfadar, pues pueden llegar a ser terribles. ¿Cómo no lo van a ser si una que está escondida por el mundo es capaz de destruir a mi familia con solo chascar los dedos?

—¿Qué es lo que no quiero, eh?

—Olvídalo, era una estupidez.

Silencio; muerto, vacío, incómodo, horrible silencio entre dos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

—Me voy Shaoran —dice Sakura dándose la vuelta— Será lo mejor… El resto del trabajo de Matemáticas te lo envío esta noche, así que no te olvides de llevarlo mañana a clase para hacer la exposición.

Sakura se dirige hacia la puerta y toma el pomo entre sus manos.

—Sakura…

Y se detiene, aunque sin mirarme, eso sí.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás saliendo con Eriol Hiiraguizawa?

Silencio nuevamente, mientras ella se gira muy despacio con una expresión bastante extraña reflejada en sus ojos. Ciertamente temo la respuesta que pueda darme, pues si es afirmativa… mi mundo se habrá extinguido de tal manera que ya no habrá forma de recomponer los pedazos que puedan quedar.

—Sólo somos amigos.

Amigos, amigos… ¡Eso ya es algo! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Ya se ha olvidado de todo lo que ese desgraciado casi la obliga a hacer?

—¿Amigos? ¿Tú estás loca? —espeto con dureza— Es increíble que no tengas en cuenta lo que pretendió de ti. ¿Crees que ahora no quiere lo mismo?

—Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿no? Tú también la querrías. Es más, tú ya la has tenido.

—Permíteme que lo dude…

La ira se va acrecentando a medida que Sakura va defendiendo a Eriol. ¿Por qué lo hace? No tiene ni idea de cómo es en realidad. ¡Ni idea! Y al final acabará sufriendo.

—Eriol sólo está siendo amable, no pretende nada más. Simplemente quiere… Enmendar su error, nada más.

—¡¿Enmendar su error?! —estallo sin aguantar ni una sola palabra más en su defensa— ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? ¿A eso le llamas error? ¡Estás equivocada, Sakura! Conozco a Eriol y él no busca ganarse tu amistad. Él quiere algo más y si sigues con él acabarás comprobándolo por ti misma. Enmendar su error… No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso.

—Es lo que creo. De veras que está arrepentido y quiere disculparse.

—Créeme, Sakura, él no lo llamaría "enmendar un error", sino "plan para calentarse la cama con Kinomoto de nuevo". ¡Enmendar un error es lo que estoy haciendo yo!

Sí… y otra vez Sakura Kinomoto me cruza la cara como la primera vez, con la diferencia de que ahora lo ha hecho con la palma extendida. Pero el dolor es el mismo o incluso multiplicado cien veces más, porque hace varios días me había golpeado una completa desconocida y hace unos segundos lo ha hecho una amiga, que matizando debería añadir que encima ha sido la persona de la que me he enamorado. ¡Hay que joderse!

—Así que se trata de eso. ¿Qué es lo que consideras un error, Li? ¿Aquel beso de hace tres semanas? ¿Por eso has estado siendo amable conmigo durante de este tiempo?

—Yo no… quería decir eso —susurro a modo de disculpa. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No quería hablar más de la cuenta!

—Ya… pues lo has dicho, ¿sabes? —dice tomándome por la barbilla— ¿Te arrepientes? Mírame a la cara y dime si verdaderamente crees que fue un error.

¿Cómo va a ser un error? Ese beso fue de todo menos un error. Pero obviamente tampoco puedo contarle lo que para mí significa "enmendar un error".

—No lo sé, Sakura… No lo sé.

Ella se dirige de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Vale. Te veo mañana en clase.

Y finalmente se marcha dejando el apartamento inmensamente vacío y el sonido del bofetón aún resonando por todo el salón.

_**(Sakura)**_

—Y así sucesivamente hasta que al final fue Andrew Wiles el que encontró la respuesta al Enigma de Fermat en 1995.

Shaoran deposita la tiza en el escritorio del profesor Fye tras dibujar un esquema cronológico en la pizarra, dando por finalizada nuestra exposición mientras el alumnado, que no ha prestado ningún tipo de atención, sonríe y aplaude alegremente intentando retrasar en la medida de lo posible la siguiente explicación. Por mi parte, le entrego a Fye nuestro trabajo cuidadosamente maquetado, en un portafolio de plástico transparente.

—Buen trabajo, Kinomoto y Li.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y volvemos a nuestros respectivos asientos a la vez que se arma el típico alboroto estudiantil de los últimos cinco minutos de clase.

Desde mi pupitre, observo a Tomoyo sentada en el asiento de al lado, con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos y una expresión de aburrimiento mortal dibujada en su rostro perfecto. Me entristezco al pensar que ni siquiera se ha dignado a felicitarme por haberme quitado de en medio esa exposición que ha roto cualquier tipo de relación que pudiera tener con Shaoran.

La campana que indica el inicio del recreo suena por todo el instituto e inmediatamente, todos los alumnos abandonan sus pupitres para marcharse al patio a disfrutar de los pocos rayos de sol que nos llegan en este día tan extremadamente nublado y que amenaza con tormenta.

Tomoyo se levanta de su asiento y tras ponerse el abrigo se marcha por la puerta sin despedirse. Mis intentos por retenerla son inútiles, pues actúa como si no me conociera.

—Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Será sólo un momento.

Eriol Hiiraguizawa, ataviado con su trenca negra, aguarda una respuesta por mi parte que no se hace de rogar y ambos salimos al exterior. La situación resulta algo incómoda y fuera de lugar. Él caminando unos pasos por delante de mí y yo sumida en un montón de inútiles teorías sobre las palabras que tiene pensado decirme.

—¿Adónde fuiste ayer por la tarde? —pregunta cuando nos quedamos solos.

Ah, se trata de eso. ¿Debería contestar? Sí, claramente… Más bien la cuestión es si debería contarle toda la verdad o por el contrario, hacer como si ayer hubiera estado en cualquier otro sitio menos en la casa de Shaoran.

Fue una tarde muy extraña. Primero aquella mujer que se desvaneció en el aire, luego la charla de Eriol sobre la hipótesis de que yo me pudiera llegar a enamorar de Li… y por último la discusión con éste. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me había enfadado con él. Es cierto, aquel beso fue un error enorme, pero me gustó, mucho además. Sería una estupidez suprema negar algo tan evidente y tal vez por ello me molestó que no supiera si se trataba de un error o si se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Porque desde luego, yo no. Casi por inercia observo de reojo la palma de mi mano derecha pensando en el bofetón que se llevó Shaoran. Me dolió incluso a mí…

—Fui a casa de Shaoran —contesto finalmente.

Eriol aprieta los puños con fuerza. Intenta sosegarse pero no puede.

—¿Para qué fuiste allí? —murmura débilmente.

—No lo sé. Creí que debía comprobar algo, pero no saqué nada en claro. Aún así, sentía la necesidad de hablar con Shaoran.

—¿_Sentías la necesidad_?

Eriol me empotra contra el tronco de un árbol tras esas palabras. Por un momento vuelve a ser el mismo chico que se encerró conmigo en aquella habitación oscura y entonces el miedo se apodera de mí. Es capaz de cualquier cosa por lograr sus objetivos, sean cuales sean, y ambos lo sabemos.

—Eriol…

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Sakura… ¡Y tú…!

Hiiraguizawa alza un brazo por encima de su cabeza mientras que yo cierro los ojos por instinto y me pego todo lo que puedo al tronco de ese árbol, como si me quisiera fundir con él para evitar el golpe que Eriol está a punto de descargar.

Uno, dos…

No pasa nada…

Tres, cuatro…

Un manotazo corta el aire tan deprisa que pienso que Eriol ya me ha golpeado. Sin embargo, nada de eso ha sucedido cuando abro los ojos. Otra vez él está ahí. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecer en el momento oportuno?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Shaoran Li sujeta a Hiiraguizawa por las muñecas con firmeza. Su _amigo_ parece despertar en ese preciso instante, volviendo a ser él.

—No te incumbe, Li —dice— Sakura, piensa en lo que te he dicho durante estos días. Luego no quiero arrepentimientos —mira Shaoran— Por ninguno de los dos.

Tras esas palabras abandona la escena majestuosamente. Cuando se pierde al doblar la esquina puedo divisar la figura de Tomoyo observándonos unos metros más allá, con la cartera sobre el pecho y el rostro inexpresivo.

—¡Tomoyo!

No hay nada que hacer. Ella aparta la mirada hacia otra dirección y echa a correr, perdiéndose en pos de los pasos de Eriol. Dispuesta a seguirla, avanzo un par de zancadas apresuradamente, pero Shaoran me detiene tomándome de la mano.

—¡Oye tú!

—¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que ir con Tomoyo! —casi suplico tirando del brazo.

Shaoran aumenta la presión y consigue inmovilizarme contra la pared del edificio principal del instituto.

—¿Qué pretendía Eriol? —pregunta con seriedad.

Sí, eso mismo me pregunto yo, pero es inútil buscar una respuesta a este caos.

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Está enfadado! Últimamente no me he portado con él como debiera. Ayer mismo le dejé colgado en la calle cuando fui a tu casa. ¿Cómo crees que le sentaría eso?

—¡Idiota! ¡A él no le sienta de ninguna manera! —me espeta zarandeándome— ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que lo único que quiere es hacerte daño? ¡Deja de seguirle el juego!

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Shaoran?

La pregunta le deja totalmente descolocado y decide apartarse otorgándome la libertad de marcharme de allí yo también. Sus ojos ambarinos se han ensombrecido de pronto y un ligero rubor ha acudido a sus mejillas.

—Haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga… Aunque me oponga firmemente y me parezca la mayor locura que se ha cometido nunca… Tú harás lo que creas correcto, ¿verdad? Pese a que acabes herida.

Asiento con la cabeza. Una gotita de lluvia cae sobre mi nariz. El cielo está negro, completamente abarrotado de nubarrones que no quieren retrasar aún más su llanto.

—Debo hablar con Eriol, debo comprobar qué sucede.

—Si te pido que no vayas…

—No lo hagas, Shaoran. Debo hacerlo. Y también con Tomoyo. ¡Quiero saber qué pasa y disculparme si he hecho algo mal!

Me mira con dulzura a pesar de que mantiene el ceño fruncido y una extraña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Más bien un intento. Acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y suspira con resignación, dejándome sin habla. Es tan… tierno…

—¿Sabes, Sakura? Es por todo esto —murmura pasando la mano que le queda libre alrededor de mi cintura— que tú me…

Un trueno cruza el cielo estrepitosamente mientras nuevas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer sobre nosotros entre tanto sobresalto. Asustada por el estruendo me aferro a la chaqueta del uniforme de Shaoran que de pronto se ha quedado níveo.

—¡Maldición! —masculla entre dientes.

—¿Cómo?

—Olvídalo, ya te lo diré en otro momento. Se me ha pasado el momento emotivo —explica quitándose la chaqueta y cubriendo con ella nuestras cabezas— Volvamos o acabaremos empapados.

—Sí, pero… ¿Momento… emotivo?

Shaoran me ignora y tira de mí con fuerza echandos a correr para refugiarnos en el interior de la biblioteca del instituto, abarrotada de alumnos que también buscan resguardarse de la repentina lluvia.

—Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer? —pregunta sentándose en una mesa vacía al tiempo que se revuelve el cabello mojado.— Con Eriol, quiero decir.

—Esta tarde iré a hablar con él. Me disculparé por lo de ayer y después le pediré que me cuente qué es lo que está pasando y por qué actúa de esta manera.

—No vas a conseguir nada, lo sabes.

—Sí, pero al menos debo intentarlo, ¿no crees?

—Esto… ¿Sakura? Eres Sakura Kinomoto, ¿verdad?

Una chica un poquito más baja que yo, delgada, con el pelo largo, moreno, cortado a capas y recogido en un par de trenzas sujetas con una diadema, y los ojos castaños, sonríe tímidamente al borde de la mesa sosteniendo una nota de papel entre sus manos. Lleva el uniforme del instituto Seijô y una cartera colgando del brazo en la que lleva algunos libros de música.

—Sí… tú eres Hanato, ¿verdad?

Asiente con la cabeza y me tiende la nota de papel cuidadosamente doblada.

—Hace algún tiempo estaba en clase de canto con Tomoyo Daidouji y antes del recreo me ha dicho que si por casualidad te veía que te entregara esto. ¿Sabes qué le sucede a Daidouji? Parecía realmente triste.

—Qué va, ya quisiera saber yo qué le pasa.

Hanato se encoge de hombros y después se pierde entre las estanterías cargadas de libros que ya nadie lee.

—¿Una nota de papel? —pregunta Shaoran con curiosidad.— Ábrela,, ¿no?

Pero yo me debato en mi fuero interno si debo desdoblarla o no saber jamás las palabras que Tomoyo ha escrito para mí. Finalmente la curiosidad es más fuerte que yo y decido abrir el papelito con miedo de lo que pueda encontrarme en él. Al principio creo que está totalmente en blanco, pero luego puedo ver la pulcra caligrafía de mi amiga en la esquina inferior derecha del papel. El corazón me da un vuelo, pues sólo hay una palabra escrita que a saber qué misterio esconde detrás…

_Perdóname._

Me levanto a todo correr de mi asiento, buscando a Tomoyo por la biblioteca con Shaoran a mis espaldas preguntando que qué pasa y sin recibir ninguna respuesta a cambio.

Los minutos se pasan y yo soy incapaz de dar con Tomoyo. Tampoco veo a Eriol por ninguna parte y cuando el timbre suena y regresamos a clase, ninguno de los dos está allí. En ese momento no sé que hoy ya no les veré en el instituto.

Las cuatro horas restantes se pasan asombrosamente rápido, entre un montón de explicaciones aburridas y el tintineo incesante de la lluvia sobre el cristal de las ventanas, por no mencionar la constante duda acerca del paradero de Tomoyo y Eriol y la palabra de mi amiga que aún resuena en mi cabeza pese a que nunca haya sido dicha.

A la salida ni siquiera espero a Shaoran y me marcho directamente a casa de Eriol Hiiraguizawa pensando en qué puedo decir, qué hacer o cómo actuar para que yo entienda algo de lo que sucede en realidad, porque si antes no comprendía nada, ahora menos.

Pero por desgracia para mí, no parece haber nadie en su casa pese a que la puerta de entrada está completamente abierta y descuidada, sin ningún cerrojo que guarde el interior. De todas maneras, Eriol vive en una enorme mansión y es probable que se encuentre en algún otro piso, en otra habitación, por lo que me lanzo a explorar cada rincón de su hogar.

Al no encontrar absolutamente a nadie por allí, regreso al salón y me dejo caer sobre un gran sofá situado en uno de los extremos de la estancia, frente a una mesita sobre la que descansa una vieja fotografía enmarcada en madera y que capta toda mi atención.

Con cuidado, tomo el marco entre mis manos y examino todos los rostros que allí aparecen más o menos sonrientes. Hay mucha gente desconocida… Un hombre alto, de complexión media y mayor sonríe amablemente en la esquina de la derecha, acompañado por una mujer algo rechoncha que parece tener su misma edad. Junto a ésta y presidiendo la fotografía, se sitúa un hombre altísimo de pelo corto y castaño, ojos oscuros y gesto enfadado dibujado en su piel morena y que vagamente me recuerda a alguien. No destila tranquilidad alguna. De hecho, su expresión es intimidante, justo como su mirada, tan intensa, tan mortalmente conocida… A su lado y algo más centrada, hay otra mujer guapísima y mucho más joven, de tez pálida y maquillaje leve. Tiene los ojos claros en contraste con su pelo negro recogido en un moño adornado con una peineta de color rojo, y apoya sus manos blancas sobre los hombros de un muchacho que sonríe como puede, como si no quisiera estar allí en el momento en que se tomó la foto. Éste se parece muchísimo al hombre que preside la escena, pues también tiene el pelo castaño y corto, cuyos gruesos mechones le caen desordenadamente por la frente, y los ojos prácticamente idénticos, con la diferencia de que son algo más claros, más caramelo, más ambarinos… Parece… ¿Shaoran Li? Sí, no hay duda; ese pequeño tiene que ser él. Una sonrisa acude a mi rostro. ¡Qué renacuajo y gracioso! ¿Cuántos años puede tener? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? A su izquierda y colgando de su brazo, puedo ver a una chica de pelo negro y liso recogido en dos sencillas coletas dejando una parte completamente suelta. Sonríe alegremente y de forma juguetona mientras muestra su preciosa mirada rubí al objetivo de la cámara... y se cuelga del brazo de Shaoran posesivamente, no olvidemos eso, como si lo quisiera acaparar sólo para ella. ¿Quién es esa chica? Parece tan feliz. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Y de qué me suena el jovencito situado a la derecha de Shaoran? No es otro que Eriol Hiiraguizawa que, aparentemente contento entorna sus ojos y labios en una enorme sonrisa que trasmite una calma tan grande que incluso llega a dar miedo. Vaya… así que Eriol y Shaoran se conocen desde la infancia… No tenía ni idea… Me preguntó por qué ahora tienen tantas riñas cuando en esta fotografía se muestran tan cariñosos el uno con el otro. Para finalizar, a la izquierda de la foto, justo al lado de la chica que está junto a Shaoran, hay cuatro jovencitas cuyas edades deben estar comprendidas entre los once y los quince años y que imitan divertidas poses que retratar en la fotografía. Todos visten atuendos tradicionales chinos.

Supongo que se trata de la familia de Eriol o acaso la de Shaoran, no puedo saberlo al cien por cien.

Despacio vuelvo a dejar el marco con la foto sobre la mesita y extraigo de mi cartera una libreta a cuadros y un bolígrafo azul. Si Eriol no está, mejor le dejo una nota avisándole de que he estado en su casa. A ver, a ver…

"_Hiiraguizawa, esta tarde he ido a buscarte a casa pero no estabas. Realmente siento mucho lo del otro día. No debería haberme marchado así sin más. Oye, tenemos que hablar, ¿no te parece? Necesito que me expliques unas cuantas cosas._

_Eso es todo, un beso._

_Sakura Kinomoto."_

Así arranco la hoja de papel y la dejo sobre la mesa. Después me decido a ir a la puerta con el objetivo de marcharme a mi casa tras echar un último vistazo para seguir sin ver nada. Y ya estoy a punto de salir de allí, a la cruenta tormenta que sacude Tomoeda sin piedad, cuando escucho un agudo grito que hiela mi sangre. Estoy segura de que no ha sido mi imaginación. Realmente he escuchado un grito… ¡Y ahora otro!

Terriblemente asustada me muevo a tientas por el salón, tratando de averiguar la procedencia de los chillidos que atraviesan mis tímpanos. Por el camino, me hago con un candelabro dorado que cuelga indiferente de una estantería; si por un casual se trata de un ladrón, tendré que defenderme de alguna manera, esto es estampándole el candelabro en la cabeza.

Tal vez ha ocurrido algo, un accidente, o vete tú a saber qué cosa. Quizás están atracando a Eriol, para que le ceda a alguien la clave secreta de alguna caja fuerte escondida y que sea de la misma magnitud que su mansión. Una cosa es segura, que no estoy sola en esa casa, pues los chillidos tan claros y fuertes me lo dices y además son tan estridentes que no sé cómo he podido pasarlos desapercibidos antes.

Me quedo totalmente quieta en medio de ese pequeño caos, en silencio, atenta a cualquier señal, a cualquier movimiento, pero sobre todo atenta a la procedencia de aquel griterío. Y no es hasta que pasan varios minutos entre el nerviosismo y la duda que me doy plena cuenta de que ese escándalo procede de la misma habitación en la cual me quedé encerrada con Eriol la noche del sábado.

Apoyada sobre la puerta, escucho atentamente lo que puede estar desarrollándose en el interior de ese cuarto, hasta que vuelvo a escuchar otro grito y ya no soy capaz de resistirlo más. De una patada abro la puerta candelabro en mano, e intento acostumbrarme a la oscuridad que me rodea.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —grito con todas mis fuerzas— ¡Eriol!

Nadie contesta. La habitación se ha sumido en un silencio tan profundo que se puede cortar con un cuchillo de punta redondeada. Entrecierro los ojos y sostengo con dedos temblorosos el pesado candelabro dorado mientras avanzo entre sombras paralizadas y mudas, hasta que finalmente mis ojos ven algo y a penas puedo creerlo.

El candelabro cae ruidosamente al suelo, partiendo en dos las tres velas que llevaba sujetas. Siento que las piernas me fallan y que desfallezco allí mismo, siento que el mundo se acaba y que la tormenta traspasa el techo de aquella maldita casa, atravesando mi piel, deshaciéndola… Siento que de pronto ya no tengo el control de mi misma, que simplemente no soy yo, que vuelvo a caer en un nuevo pozo, más hondo y negro, que muero con cada segundo que permanezco de pie en ese dormitorio.

—¡Sakura…!

—No…

Podría haberme imaginado cualquier situación absurda y sobrenatural, podría haberme esperado lo que en ningún momento hubiera sido capaz de imaginar… Pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la remota idea de llegar a presenciar lo que mis ojos vieron aquella tarde de lluvia a comienzos mes de diciembre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a tods de nuevo! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de Mentir por Amor, el cual espero que os haya gustado. No sé cómo habrán quedado algunas partes, porque las escribí de madrugada y a esas horas una no piensa bien O___o

Bueno, Shaoran por fin lo ha admitido, ¿verdad? Sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, quiero decir. El siguiente capítulo va a ser interesante, así que no os lo podéis perder xD _Lo publicaré el domingo 28 de febrero_ si no hay ningún problema ^^

Muchísimas gracias por comentarme que tengo talento para la escritura. Lo cierto es que yo no lo creo así, pero espero que algún día sí que pueda llegar a tener talento para esto.

¿Y qué más puedo decir? Mmm... A partir de aquí la historia va a ir subiendo de tono poco a poco y en todos los sentidos :P

En fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer esta historia.

**No os olvidéis de dejarme un review** y si queréis, podéis pasar por mi blog (publiqué una entrada con un dibujo que en sí _puede ser un spoiler_ del final del fanfic xD).

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!

**Nos vemos la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo de Mentir por Amor.**

_Ess-chan_


	8. Déjame amarte

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Déjame amarte**_

_**(Sakura)**_

La oscuridad que me rodea no es suficiente para impedirme ver la escenita que presencian mis ojos, abiertos de par en par. En esa cama, la misma en la que yo me vi atrapada una noche sin saber lo que hacía, escuchando únicamente los malditos muelles que no paraban de molestar y la respiración de mi acompañante, el cual me observa desde la misma posición en que se quedó clavado aquella noche del 16 de noviembre.

Ella y él… sobre ese colchón, en esa cama de por medio. El cabello negro, largo y desordenado resbalando delicadamente por sus hombros blancos y desnudos, perdiéndose en la curvatura de su espalda y entremezclándose con los pliegues de las sábanas revueltas; la boca entreabierta, humedecida y sonrojada, al igual que sus mejillas; los ojos violáceos entornados, buscando el perdón en los míos y también un millar de sensaciones más que soy incapaz de descifrar. Qué decir de sus manos, que cubren su pecho níveo allá donde las mantas no pueden ocultar su desnudez. Ella, ella, ella… y él; y mutismo y vacío… Pues algo se ha roto, tal y como las velas del candelabro dorado, las cuales jamás volverán a reflejar la luz de sus llamas en algún cristal, en otros ojos o en cualquier lugar en donde se puedan reflejar.

—¡Sakura…!

—No…

Eriol Hiiraguizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji compartiendo mucho más que una cama, regalándose cada centímetro de su piel, otorgándose el sabor de esos besos o esas caricias que Eriol fingía que un día serían para mí. Y miedo… temor de no saber qué está pasando, de conocer la incertidumbre del momento o de haberme quedado petrificada allí mismo, sin avance ni retroceso.

No es hasta que Tomoyo salta de la cama envuelta entre las sábanas que esconden su cuerpo que yo decido reaccionar y abandonar esa habitación antes de que ella pueda ofrecerme alguna explicación que yo pueda tomar por razonable y así creerla y concederle una oportunidad a ambos. Mejor huir, pues ya no quiero concederles otra oportunidad de demostrar que en realidad soy yo la que se equivoca, que ya no pretendo caer en más mentiras, que nadie más me va a engañar o hacerme daño.

Mas ella, sabiendo que no consigue nada, lo intenta.

—Por favor, Sakura, escúchame. —me toma de la mano con fuerza y tira ligeramente de mí, acercándome a ella— ¡No te vayas!

—N-No… No p-pue-do…

Incapaz de articular nada más, me aparto de su lado pegando un fuerte tirón de su brazo y salgo corriendo de la habitación sin volver la vista atrás y dejando la puerta del recibidor abierta de par en par en mi huida a ninguna parte.

En la calle, la lluvia cae con fuerza sobre mí, golpeando mi rostro y confundiéndose con mis lágrimas. Cae con furia, con rabia, desahogando su pena… Y no cesa, no siente ni vive. ¿Y yo? Ahora mismo desearía ser como esa lluvia invernal que azota Tomoeda. Lluvia que comienza a helarse, a convertirse en nieve.

Adónde ir o qué hacer son preguntas que no tienen sentido para mí. No me siento con fuerzas para regresar a mi casa y ya no puedo resguardarme en la de Tomoyo. Sólo quiero abandonarme y morir allí mismo, ahogada por esa lluvia, congelada por la nieve para al menos no volver a sentir dolor.

Agotada y con el corazón saliendo de mi pecho, destrozada… así me dejo caer sobre la acera mojada, abrazando mi propio cuerpo con mis brazos débiles y delgados, esos que no han podido hacer de la situación algo sostenible.

—¡Tomoyo! —grito desgarrándome la garganta.

¿Por qué ha tenido que acabar así? En el mismo dormitorio, en la misma cama, como yo… Con la evidente diferencia de que ella era consciente de sus actos porque siempre había querido estar allí, en ese dormitorio de estilo rústico, con las manos de Eriol tanteando su cuerpo a ciegas. Ella ya lo sabía… Por eso había dejado de hablarme desde el momento en que le confesé que Eriol había querido de mí algo más que vanas palabras. ¿Desde cuándo llevaban saliendo juntos? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Y por qué Eriol había fingido que yo le gustaba cuando ya tenía a Tomoyo para su disfrute personal? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no supe darme cuenta si era tan obvio, si la respuesta estaba ahí mismo, delante de mis narices?

Y venga lágrimas y rabia. Sin descanso, sin consuelo. Sintiéndome pequeña e inútil en un mundo que no veo como mío.

_Perdóname._

La palabra escrita con una caligrafía impoluta pero trazada de manera irregular ya denotaba que Tomoyo no estaba siendo sincera conmigo, que detrás de esa fachada de indiferencia absoluta se escondía algo más; una grave traición.

Tomoyo… La conocía desde que el mundo es mundo y nunca jamás me había comparado con ella. Siempre habíamos estado juntas y ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza ni una sola vez pensar que alguna de las dos sería mejor que la otra en terrenos distintos e inexplorados para nosotras. Pero ahora, viéndola así, desnuda y bañada por los destellos de la luna plateada, sofocada por el deseo y la pasión de su primer amor, la comparación era inevitable. A su lado me sentía una muñeca de trapo, aniñada e inocente, mientras que a ella la veía como una mujer hecha y derecha, que por fin se había aventurado en un tema tan desconocido para mí como lo era el sexo. Era como si un muro invisible se hubiera erigido entre nosotras, separándonos de nuestros juegos infantiles de hacía algunos años. Recuerdo todas las veces en las que nos habíamos divertido jugando con todos los peluches que teníamos sobre nuestras camas, vistiendo y desvistiendo nuestras muñecas de plástico, intercambiando sus vestidos estrafalarios y haciéndolas mil y un peinados que nadie en su sano juicio llevaría en la vida real, saltando a la comba al son de algunas canciones como _Al pasar la Barca,_ o _Pelotón,_ o _Una Dola Trela Catola_ y representando nuestras series preferidas que daban por la televisión, de lunes a viernes, después del colegio.

Todo eso me parecía muy lejano, casi irreal. Ahora no me costaba nada imaginarme a Tomoyo ataviada con un salto de cama morado y de encaje destacando sobre su pálida piel, con un millar de adornos y unas ligas del mismo tono rodeando sus torneadas piernas y sujetas a la misma prenda.

Lágrima a lágrima, los recuerdos sacuden mi cuerpo sin piedad al tiempo que yo imagino ese muro extenderse ante nosotras, cada una en el lado contrario, y es tan alto que ya no puedo saltarlo y tomar su mano como antaño para perdernos en nuestros juegos, en nuestras conversaciones o en nuestras alegrías compartidas. Siempre juntas… Hasta ahora.

¿No será que durante todo este tiempo no he sido otra cosa más que un estorbo para ella? Yo sólo la he abrumado con mis problemas durante todos estos años mientras ella se dedicaba a ser para mí mi única vía de salida, el remedio a mi llanto desconsolado. Tomoyo se callaba y me daba su mejor consejo acompañado por una sonrisa espléndida y radiante, pero nunca se dignaba a contarme nada de su vida y yo jamás tuve la deferencia de preguntarle si todo estaba en orden porque la veía tan perfecta que no cabía en mí la idea de que ella también pasara por sus problemas y las tonterías normales de las adolescentes de hoy en día, que a fin de cuentas no son cosas tan absurdas como para tomarlas a la ligera.

Dios mío… Hace mucho frío, demasiado… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser feliz? ¿Por qué me cierran todas las puertas? ¿Por qué nunca puedo darme cuenta de lo que es realmente importante?

Tomoyo… Simplemente quiero saber por qué te has alejado de mí.

Lluvia, nieve, frío… y soledad.

De repente una voz familiar pronuncia mi nombre desde algún rincón, surgiendo en la tormenta. Sin embargo, no me quedan fuerzas para levantarme del suelo y comprobar de quién se trata. Sólo puedo escuchar unos pasos acelerados corriendo entre los charcos que poco a poco se acercan a mí. Y de pronto ya no veo nada más. Alguien ha cubierto mi cuerpo empapado con un abrigo o algo parecido. Luego noto que unos brazos fuertes me sostienen al tiempo que apartan el cabello de mi rostro.

—¡Serás idiota! ¿Qué pretendes aquí tirada?

Muy despacio entorno los ojos, intentando ver algo más que borrones bicolores. Una figura difuminada por la lluvia me sostiene suavemente, arropándome con una cazadora negra. Allí, calado de la cabeza a los pies, está él, sólo él, porque siempre es él y no otro.

—S-Shaoran… —pronuncio débilmente. Ya está, he caído. Me abandono en su pecho recuperando mi llanto. Tenerlo así me hace sentir un montón de sentimientos entremezclados y desordenados que no piden una organización lógica, que permiten el desorden porque realmente no sé en qué parte de mi corazón o mi cabeza ubicarlos.— ¡Shaoran, Shaoran!

Me aferro a él con fuerza y descargo todo mi dolor al tiempo que él corresponde a mi abrazo, acariciando mi pelo mientras yo no dejo de gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunta suavemente.

Yo sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro, negándome a contarle nada de lo que lamentablemente he visto.

Por Dios, no me hagas hablar, pienso para mis adentros, no podría soportarlo.

Shaoran me estrecha con fuerza, acogiéndome en su pecho mojado por el aguanieve que se entremezcla con mis lágrimas.

—Ssssh —susurra, apretándome contra su pecho y a sabiendas de que por el momento es mejor dejarme sola con mi llanto— Sakura, vas a venir conmigo a mi apartamento, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás.

Asiento varias veces mientras Shaoran me coge en brazos y atraviesa la lluvia conmigo a cuestas. Únicamente quiero aferrarme a esa promesa, pues lo demás ya no tiene importancia para mí.

Por el camino nos cruzamos con un montón de gente que se detiene a observarnos con curiosidad, gente desconocida que no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué ha sucedido y que, sinceramente, tampoco le interesa lo más mínimo. A decir verdad a mí tampoco debería interesarme… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme la imagen de Tomoyo y Eriol de la cabeza? ¡Es su vida! Y si ella ha decidido no contarme nada, sus motivos tendrá. Pero duele… muchísimo… No es fácil aceptar este tipo de engaños. Es más duro cuando el daño te lo hace alguien a quien aprecias mucho, alguien a quien por poco idolatras.

Shaoran aprieta el ritmo sin decir ni una sola palabra y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, ya está parado frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Con nerviosismo busca las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que, tras varios minutos, logra encontrarlas y entrar en casa.

Hace tres semanas que estuve aquí mismo y sin embargo tengo la sensación de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, quizás porque también han sucedido demasiadas cosas.

Shaoran me deposita con cuidado en el pasillo y me insta a que le espere mientras él desaparece doblando una esquina para aparecer segundos después con un montón de ropa en los brazos.

—Escucha Sakura —dice abriendo con la mano que le queda libre la puerta que está a mi derecha. Es el cuarto de baño— Vas a darte una ducha caliente y después vas a ponerte esta ropa seca. Es mía, pero aquí no tengo nada para chicas… Yo voy a ir a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para los dos y después vas a meterte en la cama y a dormir, ¿me entiendes?

Débilmente asiento y Shaoran me tiende su ropa. Él también está calado hasta los huesos…

—¿Y tú qué? —pregunto preocupada— No quiero que te dé una pulmonía por mi culpa… Dúchate tú primero y cámbiate.

Él apoya sus manos sobre mis hombros e intenta sonreír.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Lo único importante ahora mismo para mí eres tú, así que no protestes y pasa ya al baño.

Acaricia mi mejilla con dulzura y a continuación me da un suave beso en la frente. Luego me empuja un poquito hacia el interior del servicio y una vez se ha asegurado de explicarme dónde está el champú, el secador, las toallas y todo lo que pueda necesitar, se marcha dejándome sola.

Sin saber exactamente qué debo hacer, comienzo a desnudarme tratando de imaginar que a cada prenda que despojo de mi cuerpo también se van los recuerdos de esta tarde, como si Eriol y Tomoyo fuesen dos extraños de los que ni tan siquiera supiese el nombre. Pero no… No todo es tan fácil como quitarse una camiseta. Ojalá lo fuera.

El agua caliente resbala por mi piel al tiempo que yo me pregunto qué estoy haciendo con mi vida… o mejor, qué están haciendo los demás con ella. No hago más que caer y caer. Verme frágil y débil, recibir las heridas de otros para que ellos no sufran, tragar lágrimas y aguantar, seguir adelante… y volver a tropezar. Porque es evidente que algo así acabaría pasando… Y Shaoran… es más extraño aún… que siempre esté ahí para rescatarme del dolor, de las lágrimas. Para abrir un montón de caminos hacia lugares desconocidos. Y me siento una egoísta por querer estar a su lado, por sentir que con él la pena desaparece, por desear que me cuide y proteja como hasta ahora, como si sólo acudiera a él cuando me sucede algo, para que con su mirada y su sonrisa alivie mi llanto. Ya no sólo por eso, sino por imaginar una rabia inexistente al pensar que él pueda dedicar algún día ese afecto que a mí dirige hacia cualquier otra persona. Y eso no puede ser, pues Shaoran y yo nunca hemos sido ni somos nada. Sólo compañeros de clase intercambiando banas palabras cuando a mí me surge alguna duda en Matemáticas. Pero no quiero estar con él de esa forma. Quiero más y más. Lo quiero todo. Y es precisamente ese sentimiento de egoísmo puro y duro el que me hace sentir peor.

Es extraño cómo los distintos encuentros que tenemos, las personas que conocemos y los momentos que vivimos, cambian nuestra vida transformándola en una nueva, que no deja de ser tuya, pero que ya no es la que era.

Aún así, no puedo arrepentirme de ciertos momentos que han contribuido a llenar mi existencia de algún modo. Shaoran y todo lo que él engloba, es un claro ejemplo.

¿Y por qué me duele el pecho? Cuando pienso en él, siento que mi corazón palpita con fuerza, como si quisiera escapar del receptáculo de mi cuerpo. Aunque yo también quiero huir, escapar muy lejos de todo esto, perderme como esta gotita de agua tibia y cristalina que resbala por mi pecho desnudo para juntarse con sus homólogas y poder llegar al mar azul.

Con pesadumbre me dejo caer sobre el plato de ducha y entierro mi rostro entre mis dedos mojados, sintiendo únicamente cómo el agua recorre mi piel, deseando poder dejar de respirar allí mismo, ahogarme y olvidarme de todo. Sin embargo, ese deseo no es completo pese a que cierro los ojos y me imagino desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, una nueva llama se ha encendido. Es dulce, como un pequeño caramelo, suave como una nube. Me gusta esa sensación, como un beso.

_¿A qué sabe un beso, Sakura?_

A él, sabe a él. No hay otro igual ni mínimamente parecido, pues sencillamente es único, aún si no iba dirigido desde el corazón… Nada ni nadie le quitaba la etiqueta de inigualable.

_¿Un beso? Sabe a ti… Shaoran._

_**(Shaoran)**_

Sakura… ¿Qué coño te han hecho? Es la pregunta que no deja de rondar en mi cabeza.

Te veo tirada en la calle bajo una lluvia que comienza a convertirse en nieve. Sola, abrazada a tu cartera, calada de la cabeza a los pies… y llorando. Eso es lo que me descoloca. ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Joder! Y tú sin saber que tu dolor se ha convertido en el mío propio. ¿Qué pasa? No dejas de llorar. Y sólo correr hacia ti y sostenerte entre mis brazos, ver cómo te derrumbas y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Sakura, sonríe! No puedo verte así, no puedo protegerte si no sé qué sucede y quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo, sólo a tu lado… Por favor, no llores más, confía en mí… todo se arreglará.

Aprieto los puños entorno a la camiseta blanca y negra que sostengo entre mis manos. ¿Y ahora qué?

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…

Y de pronto la veo ahí de pie, frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Tiene el pelo algo húmedo, los ojos ligeramente hinchados, cansados, abatidos por el llanto, y lleva puesta la ropa que le he prestado, la cual obviamente le queda unas cuantas tallas de más.

—Shao…

Y súbitamente desfallece bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo, cayendo al suelo con gran estrépito.

—¡Sakura!

Rápidamente hago que se ponga en pie y la acompaño hasta la cama. Ella se sienta en el colchón y cruza las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Venga, túmbate. Voy a traerte algo caliente que comer, ¿eh?

—No quiero… —susurra inclinándose e intentando ponerse en pie.

—Vamos, Sakura, no seas testaruda, por favor. Quédate ahí y descansa. —replico al tiempo que la recuesto y echo las sábanas y mantas protegiéndola del posible frío que pueda tener. Tiene el rostro un tanto sonrojado y su respiración entrecortada hace que salten todas las alarmas. Instintivamente rozo con mi mano su frente, comprobando mi peores temores— Tienes fiebre…

—No quiero… darte problemas…

Nuevamente la abrazo con fuerza. ¿Cómo puede ser así?

—No seas tonta, Sakura. —digo acariciando su pelo— Deja que cuide de ti.

—Pero…

—Ssssh…

Quisiera acallar sus palabras con un beso, pero algo me dice que no es el lugar ni el momento. O tal vez es que yo soy demasiado cobarde como para atreverme a robar sus labios de nuevo, aunque solo trate de reconfortarla.

Sakura se acuesta sobre la cama y cierra los ojos, algo que yo aprovecho para abandonar el dormitorio e ir a la cocina, donde me hago con un plato de sopa caliente que he preparado y una pastilla de ibuprofeno.

Cinco minutos después regreso a la habitación cargado con una bandeja metálica sobre la que llevo todo lo necesario para ella. Me siento al borde de la cama y deposito la bandejita sobre su regazo. Ella la acepta con una débil sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —murmura con la voz quebrada y empieza a tomar la sopa con lentitud mientras yo la observo en silencio, hasta que deja el plato limpio.

—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? —digo y Sakura asiente con la cabeza.— Ahora tómate esto —continúo ofreciéndole la pastilla de ibuprofeno y un vaso de agua— Te bajará la fiebre y podrás dormir bien, al menos hasta que quieras que te lleve a tu casa.

Sakura, que ya estaba a punto de meterse la pastilla en la boca, me mira apenada, sin luz ni brillo, terriblemente sola.

—¿No puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. ¿Aquí, conmigo? ¿De veras me está dando el lujo de poder cuidar de ella?

—Esto…

—¡Perdona! —interrumpe de pronto, justo cuando le iba a decir que sí.— No debería haberlo dicho. Este es tu apartamento y querrás hacer tus cosas. Solo sería un estorbo para ti, así que me tomo esto y me voy. Diablos, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

—¡No hay… problema! —exclamo precipitadamente.— Sabes que estoy aquí solo. Y además, nunca serías un estorbo. No quiero volver a oírte decir algo así, ¿entendido?

Cómo iba a ser un estorbo? Sakura era de todo para mí, pero jamás un estorbo.

—¿De verdad puedo quedarme?

Asiento con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras ella sonríe complacida.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu casa para avisar de que no vas a ir a pasar la noche?

—No, déjalo. Ya me encargo yo de eso. Sería un poco raro que un chico llamase a mi padre para decirle que su hija no va a dormir en su cama esta noche, ¿no crees?

Lo pienso durante unos segundos, notando cómo mis mejillas enrojecen por la aclaración. Ella se toma la pastilla en silencio para después recostarse sobre la cama y realizar esa llamada con mi teléfono inalámbrico. Supongo que debe tener un padre bastante comprensivo, porque prácticamente no tiene que dar ninguna explicación para obtener el permiso paterno de pasar la noche en una casa ajena. Será la confianza, pienso.

Luego, Sakura cuelga y cierra los ojos verdes para abrirlos minutos más tarde y clavarlos en las estanterías de mi habitación, las cuales debería ordenar un poco, por cierto…

—¡Tienes los CDs de _Secondhand Serenade_! —exclama divertida observando mis discos de música— No sabía que te gustase ese grupo. ¡A mí me encanta! ¿Te sabes la de _Your call_? ¡Es preciosa!

—Bueno, sí… Hace algún tiempo sabía tocarla con la guitarra…

—¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

—Algo, no demasiado. Antes tenía una guitarra acústica, pero no sé qué fue de ella.

Sakura me toma de las manos con los ojos brillantes de emoción. ¿Acaso ya le ha disminuido la fiebre? ¿Tan pronto?

—¿Me cantas algo?

—¡¿Qué? Ni en sueños…

—Sí, venga, de _Secondhand Serenade._

—Que no… Además, debes descansar.

La sola idea de tener que cantar delante de ella, para ella, es algo superior a mis fuerzas. Yo no soy ningún trovador que va de balcón en balcón camelándose las faldas de diversas princesas con vulgares canciones de amor. Pero Sakura no desiste en su intento de verme entonar cualquier melodía y sigue insistiendo.

—Vale, después de que me cantes, te prometo que me duermo, pero por favor… ¿Por mí?

Suspiro de por medio, la obligo a recostarse sobre la almohada mientras yo permanezco en cuclillas en el borde de la cama.

—Eres increíble, Sakura —digo tomando aire. No puedo creerme que vaya a ser capaz de cantar para ella cuando no lo hago desde que tenía seis años y me obligaban a hacerlo en el coro del colegio.— _I was born… to tell you I love…_

Ella cierra los ojos al tiempo que yo imagino que realmente le estoy confesando todo lo que siento con esos versos en inglés que suenan tan bien, que consiguen adormecerla y que me hacen desear que se crea que esa melodía ha sido inventada por mí solo para ella.

Nada más lejos de mi realidad, la cual se ha perdido sin razón, buscando un lugar donde pueda ser encontrada por alguien a quien amar. Porque cuando llevas tanto tiempo solo, rodeado de odio y un profundo deseo de venganza hacia quien ningún pecado ha realizado, cuando vives con la certeza de que tu destino es inalterable y que debes cumplirlo pase lo que pase, ya no hay cabida para el amor.

—_To make you mine, stay with me tonight._

¿Y por qué esos ojos cerrados, su semblante, su pelo esparcido sobre el blanco de la almohada han creado en mí esta fantasía, esta ilusión? Esta magia que no quiero que termine aún si ni tan siquiera ha comenzado a nacer.

Pues lo deseo todo, a cada segundo, minuto, hora... Todo el tiempo a su lado, respirando el aire que respira y sabiendo que mi mundo sólo lo construye ella, la chica a la que más amo, por la que daría mi vida incluso sin saber lo que eso significa.

Quiero decirle tantísimas cosas que al final me callo y no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, sino que contemplo su rostro, que todavía presenta el rastro de sus lágrimas, en silencio, con sus manos entre las mías y su respiración pausada y tranquila. Al menos hasta que abre los ojos y me mira con dulzura.

—¿Sabes, Shaoran? Me gustaría poder enamorarme de ti —susurra suavemente antes de caer rendida.

Me muero por decirle que puede hacerlo libremente, que yo la voy a amar sin tapujos, dándolo todo, enfrentando mi realidad, que voy a protegerla como ahora, a cuidarla, a convertirla en la llama de mi vida, en mi musa, en mi locura, en mi cordura...

Y sin embargo solo hay silencio, pues ni me planteo la idea de interrumpir su dulce sueño, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que esas palabras lleguen a ser realidad algún día, dejando el pasado atrás y construyendo un futuro juntos, el cual nadie nos pueda arrebatar jamás.

Ahora ella duerme tranquilamente, respirando con calma, sin prisa. Yo aparto algunos mechones de su cabello que, juguetones, pretenden colarse en sus ojos cerrados. Bañada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, parece una princesa de plata, dulce, hermosa, frágil y delicada, como un flor de lirio. Podría quedarme contemplando su rostro blanco toda la noche, sin descanso, sólo viendo cómo duerme, cómo sueña y cómo vive ese corazón que ha impulsado los latidos del mío.

Creo que me he convertido en un _sakunómano_ desde aquel beso, el primero, el que supuestamente no tenía por qué significar nada y que acabó por conventirse en parte de mi mundo.

Apoyo el rostro sobre la cama, de rodillas en el suelo, sin tumbarme, al lado de Sakura y con su mano entre las mías. Siento que este tiempo, cada segundo que se sucede en el reloj, es tan sólo para mí, que soy su dueño y que nadie me lo puede robar. Me pregunto si el tal Yukito Tsukishiro habrá tenido alguna vez estos sentimientos tan fuertes por Sakura Kinomoto y me hago la promesa a mí mismo de que yo voy a quererla infinitamente más, como nunca nadie ha amado a otra persona. Si ella se deja querer, por supuesto… y si yo me atrevo a confesarle todo lo que llevo dentro, pues empiezo a creer que si no se lo digo pronto voy a terminar explotando.

Así se pasan los minutos, hasta que pierdo la noción del tiempo; ya no sé si sigue siendo de noche, si ya ha amanecido o si está atardeciendo. La única certeza que ronda mi mente es ese tacto, sus dedos entrelazados en los míos, como una sola extremidad que empieza donde termina la otra. Su piel… nunca podré olvidar esa sensación tan cálida, tan sumamente perfecta y delicada, tan suya, tan inigualable y tan única.

Y luego ya no siento nada, pues inevitablemente, yo también me quedo dormido. Sólo espero que al despertar nada haya sido un sueño, porque entonces quiero seguir soñando eternamente.

…

Un cosquilleo alrededor de mi coronilla me hace abrir los ojos y volverlos a cerrar repentinamente, pues la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana es demasiado fuerte. Sí que es verdad que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma.

—Shaoran…

Y ese par de ojos verdes me dan los buenos días. ¡Qué agradable despertar!

—¿Has dormido bien, Sakura? —pregunto desperezándome y comprobando que esas cosquillas eran fruto de las caricias de sus dedos enredados en mi pelo castaño. Nuestras manos derechas aún siguen unidas tras la noche— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya no tienes fiebre?

Ella sonríe y hace un gesto de victoria mientras yo me incorporo y rozo su frente con mis labios. Está tibia, no parece que tenga ninguna décima de más.

—Mejor que ayer, sin duda.

Y eso es buena señal. Quizás ahora sea el momento de descubrir que ocurrió, a qué se debían las lágrimas de mi amiga.

—Oye, Sakura… ¿Puedo preguntarte qué fue lo que sucedió ayer por la tarde? Me tenías muy preocupado.

—Eriol y Tomoyo… Los pillé juntos dándose un revolcón.

Sus palabras me hielan la sangre. Eriol y Tomoyo, Eriol y Tomoyo… ¡¿Juntos? ¿Pero a Hiiraguizawa no le gustaba Sakura? Y Tomoyo es su mejor amiga, nunca se interpondría. Eriol, Eriol… ¿De qué me sorprendo? Él siempre ha sido así, por mucho que los demás hemos intentado hacerle cambiar su actitud… Siempre hace lo que le viene en gana. Pero joder… ¿Por qué tenías que hacerle daño a Sakura?

—¡Voy a partirle la cara a ese hijo de…!

—¡Shaoran! —replica ella apoyándose en mi pecho— No hagas nada… Estoy bien… Total, por un desengaño más no me voy a morir.

—¿Un desengaño más? ¡Ese idiota te dijo que le gustabas! Y ahora se enrolla con tu mejor amiga…

—No importa… —contesta débilmente fingiendo indiferencia— Yo nunca he estado enamorada de Eriol. Si me dolió verlos juntos es más bien por Tomoyo. No entiendo por qué no me ha contado nada… Y menos cuando yo la he estado apoyando en todo esto.

Eso último no lo comprendo del todo bien. ¿Sakura ha estado apoyando a Daidouji? ¿En qué?

—¿A qué te referes?

—A que Tomoyo lleva enamorada de Eriol prácticamente toda la vida. Al fin ha conseguido lo que quería y si ella es feliz así…

—Vamos, Sakura, no me hagas reír. ¿Feliz? No sabe lo que hace si pretende compartir una ínfima parte de su vida con Hiiraguizawa.

—Ya lo sé, pero yo también estuve saliendo con Yukito cuando al principio ella no lo aceptaba. Decía que al final me acabaría haciendo daño…

—Pues ahí habrá que darle la razón a tu amiga.

El silencio se extiende entre nosotros y la distancia comprendida entre los dos se llena con intercambios de miradas que significan un montón de cosas tan difíciles de interpretar que no merece la pena ni intentarlo.

De pronto el mutismo creado se rompe por la alarma de mi reloj digital. Son las siete y media de la mañana. Un nuevo día de diciembre comienza para nosotros sin saber que hoy vamos a saltarnos todo lo que no sea interesante. Volver a la rutina del instituto cuando se han sucedido acontecimientos tan extraños no es algo que nos apetezca mucho hacer.

—Como que hoy nos saltamos las clases, ¿verdad? —pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en los labios que Sakura corresponde guiñando un ojo.

—Obviamente. No tengo ningún interés en salir de aquí en todo el día.

—De acuerdo, pero te recuerdo que esa es mi cama. Y yo no tengo ningunas ganas de dormir en el sofá. La última vez que lo hice desperté en el suelo.

Sakura estalla en sonoras carcajadas llenas de vida. Parece otra persona cuando sonríe, cuando no es abatida por el peso de las lágrimas. Supongo que como cualquier otra persona, pero ella es especial.

—Entonces tendrás que dormir conmigo, porque yo también paso de dormir en el sofá. Además, soy tu invitada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues nada! ¡A dormir! Aunque no creo que puedas hacerlo conmigo.

Y de un salto me cuelo entre las sábanas situándome a su lado, justo cuando el rostro de Sakura se colorea de rojo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?

—¿H-hacer… el qué? —tartamudea completamente sonrojada mientras una sonrisita burlona asoma a mi cara. ¡Así que se trata de eso!

—El amor —digo con seriedad, pero inevitablemente comienzo a reírme al segundo siguiente, echando a perder la broma.

Kinomoto resopla palpándose las mejillas, intentando disminuir el rojo de las mismas. Está tan adorable que si se dejara, no sé ni lo que la haría…

—No bromees con eso, Li…

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Shaoran —suspiro y decido recuperar la broma— ¿Y qué pasa? ¿No querrías hacerlo conmigo?

—¡No es eso…! —suelta de pronto y acto seguido oculta su boca tras sus manos.

Totalmente perplejo asimilo la idea de lo que conllevan esas palabras. ¡No me ha dicho que no! Bah, no puede ser… Sakura es buena hasta para no hacer daño en un tema como ese. Pero con todo y eso no puedo hacer más que pensar en ello y en sus ojos que ahora se clavan en las sábanas. Me dan ganas de continuar el juego, de bromear como si se tratase de una supuesta hermanita pequeña, pero el temblor de sus manos me lo impide. Está nerviosa o al menos, eso aparenta. Y lo que menos quiero es incomodarla aún más.

—¿No es eso? —repito sonriendo amablemente, posando mi mano sobre su pelo. Al final no puedo evitar tratarla como a una niña de cinco años— Vamos, Saku, sólo bromeaba. A mí no tienes que explicarme nada.

¿Saku? ¿De dónde he sacado esas confianzas?

—Ya te lo dije ayer —susurra entrelazando sus dedos una y otra vez— Que me gustaría poder enamorarme de ti.

Y nuevamente la velocidad de mis latidos aumenta. Si te gustaría ¿por qué no lo haces? ¡Atrévete! ¡Enamórate! Lo juro, tengo unas ganas locas de besarla, de decirle que yo sí que estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de ella, que lo demás no me importa, que la quiero y punto. Si seguimos con la conversación creo que no podré controlarme.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Eres un buen chico, Shaoran. Lo cierto es que te he malinterpretado todo este tiempo. No eres la clase de persona que yo creía que resultarías ser. Eres mil veces mejor a esa persona que yo había imaginado. Pero no quiero volver a enamorarme nunca más… Volvería a caer, a sufrir, a llorar…

Sí, a las miradas no correspondidas, al teléfono que nunca suena, a las largas esperas bajo la tenue luz de una farola hasta que descubres que te han dado plantón, los mensajes no contestados, las excusas baratas, la caída en la rutina… Comprendo, pese a que yo jamás me he encontrado en una situación parecida, todo lo que siente Sakura Kinomoto. Sólo resta que ella entienda lo que siento yo.

—¿Y no crees que si piensas en eso nunca podrías salir de ahí? —insinúo— No querrás amar a nadie por si algún día esa persona te hace daño. Y quizás ese amor sí que merezca la pena. ¿Te gustaría perdértelo? No deberías tenerle miedo al amor. A veces es necesario correr el riesgo.

Se queda pensándolo por un momento mientras sus ojos vagan libres por el techo, acaso preguntándose el motivo de mis diálogos, la razón por la cual estamos ambos tumbados sobre la misma cama, tan estrecha y al mismo tiempo tan sumamente amplia, como si hubiera kilómetros de distancia entre los dos.

—Sí, quizás de vez en cuando tengamos que arriesgarnos. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es el momento adecuado para ello? Eso te lo da el azar, tú no lo eliges. Llega solo y de ti depende corresponderlo o no. —suspira amargamente entrecerrando los ojos— No sé, Shaoran, el amor es muy complicado.

—¿Complicado? —objeto levantando una ceja— Supongo que puede llegar a serlo si no eres capaz de entenderlo pero… ¿Sabes lo que es para mí el amor?

—No…

Una sonrisa acude veloz a mis labios mientras Sakura me observa con curiosidad. Yo me dedico a acariciar su mejilla una y otra vez, perdiéndome en ese color verde esperanza.

—Para mí el amor —murmuro con la voz entrecortada— Eres tú.

—¿Cómo?

—Oye, Sakura. Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, porque sé perfectamente que tal vez no es el mejor momento por todo lo que ha pasado pero… yo ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Sakura abre la boca para decir algo y sin embargo, sus palabras mueren en la mía, pues con un rápido movimiento acorto la leve distancia que nos separa, uniendo nuestros labios sin más. Labios inexpertos que comienzan a buscarse, a juguetear, a encontrarse finalmente, a saborearse, a querer llegar a más.

Al principio, Sakura no es capaz de reaccionar. El beso le ha pillado tan de sorpresa que no sabe si corresponderme o golpearme tal y como la primera vez. Pero poco a poco se deja llevar por el tacto de mis manos entorno a su cuello, que impide su retirada, y comienza a corresponderme de igual manera, sin pensar en lo que vendrá después. Sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo, enrollando y desenrollando los mechones castaños. Los suspiros se rompen en mi boca mientras nos seguimos besando bañados por la cálida luz del sol. Y tengo la certeza de que ya no necesito nada más, de que aquello es mucho más fuerte que ir por la vida en mi moto, con la música aturullando mis tímpanos y el viento acariciando mi rostro.

Ambos nos deslizamos entre las sábanas… y de pronto me veo situado justo encima de su frágil cuerpo de marfil. La magia de desvanece, el beso se acaba y yo siento la obligación de decir algo, una explicación, una absurda palabra. No sé, algo, cualquier cosa… y ya…

—Sakura —susurro rozando mi nariz contra la suya. Creo que su nombre es lo único que puedo pronunciar, el cual por cierto, ha adquirido un matiz totalmente diferente para mí— Oye… yo te quiero, ¿sabes?

No, obviamente no lo sabe, no tiene ni la más remota idea, pues realmente no lo sé ni yo mismo. La sorpresa que se refleja en su rostro sonrojado es un claro testigo de ello. Parece que de repente no sabe dónde ocultarse, ni cómo esconder tanto sentimiento junto. Pero para qué engañarnos, es inútil, porque Sakura es un libro abierto y en sus ojos sólo hay duda, duda y más duda aún. ¡Maldita duda!

—¿Me… quieres? —pregunta débilmente sin creérselo todavía.

—Sí… No sabes cuánto —confieso con un suspiro que veloz escapa de mi boca— ¿Qué? ¿Te atreves? ¿Quieres arriesgarte conmigo?

Y antes de que pueda contestarme, ya la estoy besando de nuevo. Esta vez con fuerza, con intensidad. Sakura ya no tiene dudas e igualmente me besa en un juego donde sobran las palabras. Es suave, dinámica, dulce… Sabe serlo todo y al mismo tiempo. No sé lo que siente, pero no me importa, sólo está ella… y yo también, pero sobre todo ella. Sakura que me besa, no hay nada más.

Unos segundos después la dejo respirar tranquila, recuperar el aliento compartido conmigo. Me hago a un lado, aunque sin separarme demasiado, mientras el silencio nos envuelve lentamente. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, como si nos comunicásemos a través de miradas. La diferencia es que yo ahora no veo nada y el minutero del reloj sigue avanzando sin piedad.

—Ahora —comienzo suavemente— Sería un buen momento para decir algo.

—Yo… —balbucea moviendo esos labios hinchados y sonrojados— Yo no sé si siento lo mismo, Shaoran… Eres alguien muy especial, pero…

—Sssh… Ya lo sé. Sólo quería que tú supieras lo que yo quiero. Únicamente te voy a pedir una cosa, Sakura.

Parpadea un par de veces, curiosa, escrutándome con la mirada y divagando teorías sobre lo que pretendo de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame amarte. Aún si tú no me correspondes yo quiero estar a tu lado, tal y como a ti te gustaría enamorarte de mí. Tienes vía libre para hacerlo, ya sabes que yo estaré esperando, así que por favor, déjame amarte.

—¿Y mientras? —pregunta entornando las cejas— ¿Quieres que sigamos siendo amigos?

—Amigos… ¿De verdad quieres que seamos sólo eso?

Se lo piensa un par de segundos.

—No… Pero estoy hecha un lío, Shaoran. Todo va demasiado deprisa… Yukito, Eriol, ahora tú… No quiero volver a llorar.

—Y yo no pretendo hacer que vuelvas a derramar ni una sola lágrima más. No por alguien como yo.

—No sé, Shaoran…

—Por favor, sólo te pido una oportunidad. Quiero estar contigo hasta que aprendas a quererme, hasta que me digas que ya no quieres volver a verme y entonces te juro que no volveré a molestarte. Hasta entonces permite que esté a tu lado. —digo acariciando su rostro— Dime, ¿me dejarás amarte?

Sakura apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza con fuerza en tanto que yo rodeo su cintura con mis brazos. Luego asiente brevemente y cierra los ojos.

—Te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado —susurro contra su oído deslizando mis manos por su espalda.

—Y yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible por enamorarme de ti. Espérame, ¿vale?

Separo su cuerpo del mío, tomándola por los hombros mientras ella me dirige una mirada cargada de dudas. La seriedad cubre mi rostro y es algo que ella puede ver perfectamente en mis ojos ambarinos, que inconscientemente consiguen intimidarla.

—Sakura —digo muy serio— Siempre te he estado esperando.

Y no puedo saber la realidad que esconden esas palabras. No puedo saber nada, ni tan siquiera imaginar que esa frase tiene más viabilidad de la que a mí me gustaría que tuviera. Que yo siempre he estado esperando a Sakura… Y que ella me va a dar la vida sin yo darme cuenta de que ya me la estaba arrebatando desde el primer momento. No, no… ahora no hay nada de eso. Todo son sonrisas, corazones latiendo al compás, al ritmo de un extraño amor.

Ella, toda ella y su esplendor desplegándose en sus labios, los cuales beso con insistencia mientras nos dejamos querer, mientras nuestra vida se construye entre esas cuatro paredes, lejos de toda obligación, lejos de los problemas y del resto del mundo también.

Ella, toda ella… No hay nada más. El resto vendrá luego, surgirá solo, atravesará los cielos y volverá a caer a la cruda realidad, a las mentiras, a las lágrimas que yo juré y perjuré que jamás serían derramadas. A esa espada que debe cumplir una misión, la mía, la nuestra…

—¿Sabes, Sakura?

—Dime, Shaoran.

—Te quiero.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Cof, cof... Mm... Ya era hora de que esto sucediera, ¿no? Obviamente no será lo único que ocurra entre estos dos xD

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Comparado con los dos anteriores es algo más corto (prácticamente lo he escrito en tres días y por ello no ha salido tan largo), pero tampoco veía necesario alargarme mucho.

No tengo demasiadas cosas que decir. Únicamente que quiero daros las gracias nuevamente por seguirme en Mentir por Amor (**espero vuestros reviews :P**) y que me alegro un montón de ver a nuevos lectores que se animan a seguir esta historia. Así que, gracias.

Creo (no estoy nada segura) que el próximo capítulo lo sacaré el **21 de marzo o por esa fecha**. Porque voy a estar en París desde el 7 de marzo hasta el día 13 y justo después tengo un montón de exámenes, por lo que no podré escribir casi nada.

Así que si me da tiempo actualizaré el blog con el spoiler del capítulo siguiente y si no ya nos vemos a finales de marzo ^^ (perdón por la espera. El curso que estoy haciendo es muy, muy, muy ajetreado y acelerado. No tienes tiempo ni para respirar... Pero bueno, yo seguiré subiendo los capítulos en cuanto pueda.

**Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**...  
**


	9. Conformarse con una estrella

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Conformarse con una estrella**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Tres tonos, el teléfono acaba de marcar el cuarto y no hay ninguna respuesta al otro lado de la línea. El sol ha vuelto a ocultarse tras nuevos nubarrones grises que no predicen nada bueno, ni tampoco los truenos que sacuden hasta el rincón más oculto de Tomoeda. Quizás en desacuerdo con esa llamada telefónica que yo he decidido hacer para no desentenderme del todo, para dar señales de vida, que ya va siendo hora.

Hace unos minutos Sakura ha vuelto a quedarse dormida, arropada entre un montón de sábanas. Durante ese tiempo yo me he contentado con observarla en el más absoluto silencio, sintiendo su cálida respiración sobre mi pecho. No podía dormirme otra vez y perderme su bonito rostro durmiente, sus ojos cerrados y toda esa calma y serenidad que transmite a todo mi ser. Entre besos y caricias ha vuelto a caer rendida, prefiriendo olvidarse del resto del mundo hasta su próximo despertar. Y lo cierto es que me da igual que olvide ese dolor. Es más, lo único que deseo es que lo haga y recupere su sonrisa. Lo que no pretendo de ningún modo es que con su sueño olvide que la quiero. Sí, la quiero. Ya no me importa decirlo, ni llevar pintada en mis labios esa estúpida sonrisa que dibujamos los enamorados. Ahora que la he encontrado no pienso dejarla en mi vida…

Cuelgo el teléfono al séptimo tono y vuelvo a descolgarlo al segundo siguiente mientras repito el número marcado con anterioridad. En la calle ya ha empezado a llover otra vez. La gente corre bajo sus paraguas, sosteniendo bolsos y mochilas sobre los hombros y mirando continuamente el reloj para comprobar que aún tienen tiempo de llegar a la hora al trabajo.

Los tres primeros tonos se repiten al igual que las otras cuatro veces que he hecho la misma jugada. Es imposible que no haya nadie que pueda contestar a mi llamada. Siempre hay alguien que está ahí para coger el teléfono.

Y justo cuando estoy a punto de colgar el auricular, alguien descuelga al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Diga?

Una voz femenina y algo aguda responde a la llamada con un ligero tono de aburrimiento claramente marcado en su voz familiar. No es otra que Xiao Mei, mi hermana mayor, la que siempre conspiraba contra mí con la ayuda de mis otras tres hermanas restantes.

Con resignación aprieto el auricular contra mi oreja. ¿Por qué no podía contestar otra persona? Si lo sé no vuelvo a llamar…

—Buenas, Xiao Mei, soy Shaoran.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Hermanito! —chilla al otro lado— ¡Pero bueno! ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí. Te ha cambiado la voz, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué crees que será? ¡Te recuerdo que el próximo 13 de julio cumpliré los 18!

Xiao Mei resopla contra el auricular y retoma la conversación.

—Pues tú siempre serás mi _hermanito_. Aunque tengas 70 años…

—Bueno, veo que estás bien, me alegro —digo apuradamente adivinándolo en su tono de voz— Pero en realidad llamaba para hablar con mamá. ¿Se puede poner?

Xiao Mei se queda callada durante algunos segundos en los que yo espero poder escuchar sus próximas palabras.

—Verás, mamá…

—¿Qué? —pregunto precipitadamente empezando a preocuparme mientras mi hermana guarda pudoroso silencio— ¿Qué, Xiao Mei?

—¿No te lo ha dicho ya Meiling cuando te llamó? Mamá se puso enferma hace algunas semanas y aún le dura.

Esas líneas se clavan en lo más profundo de mi pecho. Mi prima me había comentado que simplemente se trataba de un catarro, una gripe como mucho. En cualquier caso, nada que no se pudiera superar a la semana. Y mamá llevaba ya casi un mes enferma.

—¿No ha mejorado?

—Sí, sí. Tú no te preocupes, ya está muchísimo mejor, pero todavía tiene que guardar reposo. Quizás sería mejor que llamases en unos días si realmente quieres hablar con ella.

—No, hermanita, necesito hablar con ella ahora. Por favor, pásale el teléfono.

—Tú verás —contesta Xiao Mei y casi puedo imaginármela encogiéndose de hombros mientras camina por toda la casa en dirección a la habitación de nuestros padres.

Hace mucho tiempo que no escucho la voz de mamá. Y realmente no sé por qué de pronto me ha apetecido llamarla y saber qué tal está. Supongo que Sakura tiene parte de culpa. No sé por qué, pero consigue hacerme sacar esa parte de mí que yace oculta en el fondo de mi corazón y que tal vez conocemos por el nombre de amor. Sí, amor… Ya se lo dije, ella misma es el amor para mí y con ella puedo demostrárselo a todo el mundo. Además, Ielan no deja de ser mi madre ni yo su hijo. No está bien que ambos estemos sumidos en la completa ignorancia de la vida del otro.

A través del auricular oigo los pasos de mi hermana portando el teléfono en sus manos. Después puedo escuchar perfectamente unos toquecitos en una puerta de madera y finalmente, una cerradura que se abre. Xiao Mei dice algo y acto seguido mamá debe de coger el teléfono al tiempo que la puerta vuelve a cerrarse y mi hermana se marcha dejando a mi madre sola con su llamada. Sola conmigo.

—¡Shaoran! —exclama precipitadamente, casi con desesperación.

—Hola, mamá —contesto yo. Dios, cómo he extrañado esa voz durante todos estos años.

Es más vieja, más cansada, más débil y sin embargo llena de fuerza y vitalidad. Sencillamente porque es la voz de Ielan Li. Su voz y la de nadie más.

—Hijo mío… pero…

No sabe qué decir. Y lo cierto es que yo tampoco sé cómo empezar a hablar. Mamá comienza a llorar al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Lágrimas de alegría por volver a escuchar la voz de su hijo, ése al que siempre protegía de cualquier mal, que peinaba su pelo sin éxito todas las mañanas, que defendía hasta la muerte, simplemente ése al que quiere. Sí, soy yo; Shaoran Li, heredero legítimo de la poderosa magia de Clow Reed.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, mamá? Meiling me dijo que estabas enferma.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Ya casi estoy recuperada del todo. Es sólo que… este invierno ha sido muy duro, Shaoran. Pero estoy bien, ¿qué tal tú por Japón?

—Todo va bien _ahora_… Aunque no hay novedades. No he encontrado a esa chica de la profecía de papá. He llegado a pensar si realmente esa muchacha existe.

—Tu padre no te mintió aquella noche. Pero ten siempre presente que pase lo que pase, tú serás el que deba tomar la última decisión, así que tampoco te obsesiones, tienes el tiempo necesario para hacer lo que debas hacer.

—Pase lo que pase… —repito con seriedad y luego decido cambiar radicalmente de tema al recordar la imagen de Sakura tras esas últimas cuatro palabras— Mamá, estoy saliendo con una chica…

Los colores se me suben a la cara rápidamente. Obviamente no puedo verlo, pero sé que es así. Ielan se ríe mientras yo me pregunto por qué he acabado confesándole eso. ¡¡Se me ha escapado!!

—¡Ya era hora! Me alegro de que me lo cuentes. ¿Y cómo es la afortunada?

—¿Afortunada? ¡Anda ya!

—Claro que sí. Apuesto lo que quieras a que a muchas chicas les encantaría estar saliendo con alguien como tú.

—Vamos, no digas tonterías…

Mamá vuelve a reírse alegremente.

—Mira que llegas a ser tímido… Pero bueno, no me has contestado, ¿cómo es ella?

—Sakura es… —lo pienso durante un par de segundos— No sé cómo decírtelo, mamá. Es una chica estupenda. No he conocido a nadie como ella… Fíjate que hasta me he enamorado… ¡Yo! Es increíble. Sakura lo es todo…

—¿Sakura? Bonito nombre.

—¿Verdad que sí? Sakura Kinomoto… —suspiro con aire soñador.

—¿Cómo?

Ielan se calla de pronto, tal como Xiao Mei minutos antes, los mismos que ahora pasan en el reloj con indiferencia. ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué viene ese silencio? ¿O sólo son paranoias mías?

—Mm… ¿Mamá?

—¿Has dicho Kinomoto? —pregunta muy seriamente al tiempo que yo se lo confirmo— Sakura Kinomoto… ¿Qué siente ella por ti? ¿Lo mismo que tú por ella?

—Aún no lo sabe. Pero quiero demostrarle que puede llegar a quererme, por eso hemos empezado a ser algo más que amigos.

Nuevamente nos invade el silencio hasta que Ielan decide volver a hablar. Y no parece ella.

—Hazme un favor, Shaoran —susurra de forma casi inaudible— No…

—¡Ielan!

Una voz masculina y grave llena toda la línea telefónica. De pronto se escucha un fuerte golpe acompañado de un sonoro grito. Después, la nada, el silencio. La comunicación se interrumpe. Ya no soy capaz de escuchar a mi madre, ni sé qué ha sucedido. ¿De quién era esa voz? Se parecía a la de mi padre, aunque no la recuerdo con ese tono…

Con desesperación y algo de miedo, vuelvo a marcar el teléfono de mi casa en Hong Kong y aprieto el auricular fuertemente contra mi oído, esperando volver a escuchar la voz de Ielan. Pero en su lugar es una operadora la que contesta mi nueva llamada, lista para transmitir una terrible información… que no deja de repetirse.

_El teléfono marcado no existe… El teléfono marcado no existe… El teléfono marcado no existe…_

Asustado, dejo caer al suelo el auricular y rápidamente retrocedo algunos pasos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora no ha respondido nadie? ¿A qué ha venido ese grito? ¿Qué pasa con Ielan?

—Shaoran…

Apoyada contra el marco de la puerta está ella; Sakura Kinomoto. Lleva puesta mi camiseta, la que le presté la noche anterior, nada más. Le queda tan grande que le cubre lo justo y lo necesario para que su figura siga viéndose igual de inocente. Si bien poco a poco el cuello comienza a ladearse y descender por el hombro de Sakura, mostrando su piel pálida y desnuda.

—Sakura…

Ella se aproxima lentamente y se agacha para recoger el teléfono del suelo y colgarlo posteriormente mientras la camiseta se va bajando más y más. Maldita sea… ¿Es que tenía que haber cogido la camiseta más ancha que tenía para prestársela la noche anterior?

—¿Qué pasa, Shaoran? —pregunta acercando su rostro al mío— Estás muy pálido. Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Niego un par de veces con la cabeza, tratando de recuperar la calma, pero inevitablemente mi mirada se pierde entre las piernas de Sakura, que empiezan allí donde acaba mi camiseta en su cuerpo. ¡Joder, joder, joder!

—Oye… ¿Se puede saber dónde has dejado los pantalones?

—Ah, los pantalones —murmura restándole importancia al asunto— Me los he quitado.

—No, ¿en serio? Ya sé que te los has quitado, si no los llevas es obviamente porque te los has quitado, lo que quiero saber es por qué.

Sakura se echa a reír alegremente, como si todo eso le importase un rábano.

—Es que también me quedaban grandes y se me iban cayendo mientras caminaba. Si no me los quitaba iba a acabar de bruces contra el suelo. Además, tú ya tienes que estar acostumbrado— se sube la camiseta hasta el ombligo y sin detenerse sigue ascendiendo— a este tipo de…

—¡Vale, vale, vale…!

Y acallo sus intenciones con un largo beso. Puede que yo haya sido la mar de cariñoso con ella, pero eso no me hace olvidar mi condición de adolescente preuniversitario con las hormonas aún revueltas. Y las hormonas son algo complicado… peligroso incluso. Prefiero besar a Sakura de momento antes de precipitarme y ya estar desabrochándome la bragueta. No obstante, no consigo controlarme del todo y el deseo que de repente ha surgido enciende ese beso, que intensifica cada uno de nuestros sentidos. No es un baile suave como el de anoche. Está lleno de turbulencias… ¡Y cómo me gustan las turbulencias! Sube el ritmo, la velocidad… ¡La temperatura! Y es como si de pronto me sobrara toda la ropa y aún así me estuviera asfixiando.

Uno, dos… ¡¡Trescientos cincuenta!!

—¡Dios, Shaoran! —exclama Sakura retomando el aliento cuando nos separamos. Está completamente colorada y respira agitadamente, llevándose la mano al pecho y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón que, tal y como el mío, palpita a mil por hora— ¿Dónde has aprendido a besar así?

¡Je! Buena pregunta…

—A saber… puede que en el mismo lugar en donde has aprendido tú.

Y juguetona como ella sola, Sakura se aferra a mi cuello y me devuelve el beso mientras la conduzco hasta la cocina. Sin saber exactamente cómo, al final acabo subiéndola sobre la encimera mientras yo la abrazo por la cintura y nos seguimos besando con la misma intensidad y fuerza. ¿Pero por qué se deja llevar así? Después de todo, ella sigue sin quererme… Aunque si de este modo consigo ganar puntos, lo aprovecharé al máximo. Y si no me da igual… Ahora me encuentro en el paraíso, ¿quién querría poner los pies en la Tierra de nuevo?

Muy despacio sus dedos se van colando por debajo de mi camiseta, ascendiendo y descendiendo mientras los míos trazan el recorrido idéntico por debajo de la suya. Y es entonces cuando Sakura da un fuerte golpe al armario que tiene detrás y un bote cargado de harina cae sobre nosotros. Antes de que impacte, tiro de la mano de Sakura, que salta precipitadamente de la encimera, y ambos caemos al suelo junto con el bote de harina, que se ha desparramado en una nube de color blanco.

—Ay… —se queja ella incorporándose como puede, en medio de una tos que no cesa.

Está completamente bañada por una blancura infinita, sobre la que resaltan sus brillantes ojos verdes. Yo me echo a reír revolcándome por el suelo. Verla de esta manera resulta demasiado cómico incluso para mí. Sakura cruza los brazos sobre el pecho algo enojada mientras se levanta y toma entre sus manos una bandeja metálica.

—¡No te burles de mí! ¡Tendrías que verte tú la cara!

Y acto seguido me muestra mi reflejo en la bandeja plateada. Vale… tiene razón, ella está hecha todo un Picasso, pero yo no puedo ser menos, pues igualmente soy como un auténtico cuadro surrealista. Creo que me sale harina hasta de las orejas.

—Vale, perdona… —digo divertido al tiempo que también me incorporo— No te enfades, va… Sólo jugaba…

La abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello con dulzura, buscando ese perdón tan ridículo por algo sumamente pequeño.

—¿Sólo jugabas? —pregunta con sarcasmo— Li, eso no parecía precisamente un juego…

Cierto, para qué negarlo. ¿Exceso? ¿Nos hemos pasado tan pronto? Bah, no ha sucedido nada… Y tampoco quiero que pase algo, no al menos hasta que ella corresponda de la misma forma a mis sentimientos, así como yo se los entrego.

Tras un fugaz beso en su mejilla, desaparezco de la cocina dejando a Sakura allí para volver segundos después con una tarjeta de crédito en mis manos.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos?

_**(Sakura)**_

La moto se desliza suavemente por callejas estrechas que desembocan en amplias calles abarrotas de gente. Shaoran conduce despacio por la carretera, evitando el frío de diciembre bajo una infinidad de capas debajo de su cazadora de cuero. Varias personas se giran extrañadas al vernos pasar, quizás preguntándose qué hace una chica con su uniforme de instituto montada en una Kawasaki un lunes lectivo y aferrada a la cintura de un chico que se da aires de adulto, aparentando más de diecinueve años. Y es que yo también me hago la misma pregunta… Quisiera saber por qué he accedido a la petición de salir con Shaoran Li cuando mis sentimientos hacia él son tan difusos, tan extremadamente complicados y confusos que rayan lo imposible. Intento convencerme a mí misma de que realmente estoy con él porque necesariamente tengo que sentir algo más que simple amistad, pero cuando lo pienso, lo único que se me pasa por la cabeza es el pensamiento de que, en realidad, sólo soy una niña egoísta que se está concediendo un capricho sin reparar en la otra parte, pues ahora no se trata sólo de mí. Ahora somos dos. Shaoran y yo… Tal vez accedí y me dejé llevar por el simple hecho de que necesitaba sentirme valorada y querida cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a darme su apoyo… Quizás porque Shaoran fue la primera persona que cuidó de mí, que estuvo a mi lado ofreciéndome su corazón cuando las lágrimas desbordaban mis pupilas y el mundo se cerraba entorno a mí. Asfixiándome. ¿O sólo se trata de una mera manera de darle las gracias? Claro que no… Yo quiero que él sea para mí todo lo que yo soy para él. ¡Quiero enamorarme de Shaoran! Porque realmente le necesito conmigo. Así, sin más, sin motivo alguno. Quiero que esté junto a mí y ya está… Por eso soy egoísta; porque no puedo desprenderme de sus caricias, ni de sus besos, porque quiero más y más… Más incluso de lo que puede darme. Porque quiero corresponder a cada palabra, a cada gesto. Y si él me dice que me quiere, yo quiero contestarle lo mismo.

Muy despacio cierro los ojos y apoyo mi rostro en su espalda mientras Shaoran aumenta la velocidad de la moto y mis manos se aferran aún con más fuerza a su cintura, convenciéndome de que jamás quiero abandonar esa sensación de sentirlo tan cerca y haciendo la promesa de que voy a aprender a amarlo aún si me lleva años.

_Sí, Shaoran. ¡Prometido!_

Al cabo de unos minutos Shaoran detiene la moto frente a una enorme calle peatonal del centro de Tomoeda, rodeada de tiendas y enmarcada por los numerosos árboles que, indiferentes, observan a la gente vivir sus vidas. Se baja de la Kawasaki con parsimonia y me ayuda a despojarme del casco con esa sonrisa tan suya.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa y observando todo lo que me rodea.

—Dime —susurra él abrazándome por la espalda— Si pudieras pedir cualquier deseo con la certeza de que se haría realidad, ¿qué pedirías?

—¿Un deseo?

—Sí, cualquier deseo.

Lo cierto es que no entiendo muy bien qué pretende Shaoran con ese extraño juego. Además no puedo pensar con lógica teniéndole a esa distancia tan cercana a mi rostro… ¿Qué podría pedir? Deseo tantas cosas… Es imposible a la par que inútil quedarme con una sola, pues cuando se desea el universo no puedes conformarte con una estrella. Y pese a todo lo que quiero y que no tengo, pese a esos detalles que han decidido dejar de funcionar, me siento feliz. Será porque estoy con él, con Shaoran Li.

—Pues… creo que ahora no necesito otra cosa que no seas tú —murmuro al final mientras él vuelve a sonreír y me da un ligero beso en la mejilla.

—Entonces… ¿Desearías pasar este día conmigo, Sakura Kinimoto?

—Sí.

—Si es así, pídelo.

—¡Qué bobo eres! ¡Me da vergüenza! —digo de pronto enrojeciendo. Sin embargo, luego me acerco a sus labios y le beso dulcemente, replanteándome la idea— Quiero estar contigo… pero no sólo hoy…

—Con eso me conformo… por el momento. —contesta alegre para después tomarme de la mano— Ven conmigo.

Shaoran tira de mí y nos dirigimos hacia las tiendas como una parejita de novios felices de estar juntos, la diferencia es que ni siquiera sé si lo somos. Entre probadores y una multitud de precios que corresponden a sus prendas, las horas se pasan modelito tras modelito. Me siento una famosa actriz preparándose en su camerino para el gran estreno de la película de su vida. Ahora una faldita, luego una camiseta a la que le sigue un cómodo jersey, unas botas e infinidad de accesorios. Divertida, camino de un lado para otro ataviada con diferentes trapitos mientras Shaoran me da su más sincera opinión. Luego le toca el turno a él; vaqueros, deportivas, sudaderas y camisas se deslizan por su cuerpo al tiempo que bromeamos y nos reímos de cualquier tontería, sobre todo cuando decidimos entrar juntos en el mismo probador y acabamos haciendo de todo excepto cambiarnos de ropa, entendiendo por "hacer de todo" fundirnos en un delicioso beso de aquellos que sólo puede dar Shaoran, cargado de algo que no sé definir, pero que me encanta. Tiene fuerza, firmeza, seguridad, deseo, amor… Me pregunto cuántas veces habrá besado así a otras chicas, otros labios ajenos a los míos, labios diferentes… Y un pequeño tirón sacude mi pecho, como un dolor agudo, una reclamación de esos labios que ahora son para mí, los cuales no quiero compartir con nadie más. ¿Otra vez mi egoísmo? No, no, no… Shaoran no puede ser sólo un capricho. ¡Ni hablar!

—¿Y qué tal esto?

Shaoran sostiene un precioso vestido de color morado y corte medio, cuya tela lisa y suave se deja caer graciosamente en un montón de pliegues con algún que otro volante por el bajo. Tiene un amplio escote, principalmente porque el vestido carece de mangas, y la espalda queda totalmente al descubierto hasta que empieza la cintura. Es realmente una prenda preciosa, muy sofisticada… y muy cara.

—Vaya… es muy bonito. —digo asombrada.— No sabía que tuvieras tan buen gusto.

—¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

—Pero…

Antes de que pueda protestar, Shaoran me empuja suavemente hacia el probador y echa la cortina una vez se asegura de que estoy dentro. Comprendiendo que no va a aceptar un no por respuesta, me desnudo para vestirme con esa tela tan adecuadamente recortada. Apenas puedo creerlo cuando me miro en el espejo… Pareciera que ese vestido ha sido diseñado exclusivamente para mí. Cada parte se adapta perfectamente a mi cuerpo, dando una imagen mucho más adulta de mí, como si de pronto dejase la adolescencia para descubrir un mundo nuevo que nada tiene que ver con la vida cotidiana de cualquier chiquilla que empieza a ser mujer.

—Estás muy guapa, Sakura. Pareces toda una princesa —comenta Shaoran asomando la cabeza por la cortina tan de improvisto que no puedo evitar soltar un grito.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me has asustado!

—Vamos, no será para tanto… ¿Te gusta cómo te queda?

—Sí, es muy bonito —admito mientras contemplo mi cuerpo reflejado en el cristal del espejo y reparando por primera vez en las dos bolsas que Shaoran sostiene en sus manos. — Oye, ¿qué es…?

Él extrae un sencillo pero hermoso abrigo de cuero igualmente de color morado y que conjunta con el vestido que llevo puesto, al igual que las botas altas de tacón que saca de la segunda bolsa.

—Póntelo.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sólo hazlo.

Nuevamente me deja a solas en el probador entre un millón de dudas que decido no plantear demasiado, por lo que al final me dedico a seguirle el juego y obedecer. Cinco minutos después abandono el probador ataviada con todo lo que él ha elegido.

—¿Cómo… me queda? —pregunto con curiosidad dando una vuelta a su alrededor.

—Genial. Sakura… —se acerca muy despacito y roza sus labios contra los míos sin llegar a besarlos. Luego sonríe pícaramente— ¡Eres preciosa!

Los colores se me suben inmediatamente al rostro y enseguida pego mi cara a su pecho para evitar que Shaoran lo note, pero no puedo disimularlo.

—Bu-bue-bueno… Voy a ponerme mi ropa de nuevo…

Me doy la vuelta para volver al interior del probador, pero Shaoran me toma de la mano y me arrastra hasta el exterior de la tienda tras despedirse de la dependienta. ¡¿Qué hace?!

—¡Oye, Shaoran! ¿Qué pasa con toda esta ropa? ¡Nos hemos ido sin pagarla! ¡Y hemos dejado la mía en el probador!

—No te preocupes y súbete a la moto… Tu ropa ya la he guardado aquí, en el maletero de la moto.

—¿Qué? Pero… así sin más… No me gusta robar.

—¿Ah, no? Pues entérate de una vez; a mí me has robado el corazón…

—¡Pero qué tonto eres! —exclamo mientras vuelvo a subirme a la Kawasaki y Shaoran me pasa el casco.

Minutos después arranca y ambos volvemos a perdernos en la infinidad de calles de Tomoeda.

—El vestido y todo lo demás lo he pegado mientras no mirabas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No tenías que haber…

—A ti te gusta, ¿no? —asiento con la cabeza— Entonces ya está.

—Pero te habrá costado mucho dinero. En cuanto pueda te lo pagaré todo.

—Qué dices, ni se te ocurra. Es un regalo, ¿vale? Y no acepto devoluciones.

—No va a servir de nada replicarte, ¿verdad? —pregunto y él afirma sonriendo— Pues… Muchas gracias, Shaoran.

Las horas se pasan entre más y más consumismo puro y duro hasta que decidimos parar en el camino para tomar energías, comer algo y seguir a lo nuestro, sin que lo demás nos afecte lo más mínimo.

Entre una cosa y otra, al final acabamos la tarde en un centro comercial, jugando hasta las siete en los recreativos del último piso. Shaoran es un buen rival, sobre todo con el _Air Hockey_. Sus movimientos son tan gráciles y rápidos que apenas me da tiempo a ver el disco sobre la mesa antes de que desaparezca en el interior de la portería. Y cómo no, le pido la revancha tras la derrota, así una y otra vez. Ganando, perdiendo, sonriendo y olvidando lo que no tenga nada que ver con nosotros. Justo como hace unos años, cuando ambos nos picábamos durante las clases de Educación Física por ver cuál de los dos acababa antes la carrera, quién metía más canastas o quién ganaba un partido de voleibol. Solíamos retarnos con la mirada y era todo un desafío seguirnos el juego. ¿Quién hubiera sido capaz de decir que años después acabaríamos saliendo juntos? Yo desde luego que no. Sobre todo porque cuando nos conocimos, Shaoran no me caía demasiado bien, pese a todos mis esfuerzos por trabar amistad con él, nada dio el resultado esperado y al final acabé desistiendo en el intento… Hasta hace unas cuantas semanas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero si es Sakura.

Una voz más que familiar corta el aire en el momento que rompe la agradable atmósfera que hemos construido Shaoran y yo durante toda la tarde

No puedo creerlo… ¡Me niego a escuchar esa voz! No puede ser cierto… Y sin embargo ahí están los dos; Touya y Yukito.

Mi primera reacción es salir de allí corriendo, pero mis piernas no quieren moverse de su sitio. Ya han pasado varias semanas desde el incidente que terminó con cualquier relación que podía haber entre mi hermano, Yukito y yo, pero no era capaz de acostumbrarme a esa situación. La sensación de que sólo había sido un títere para divertir a un público inexistente era demasiado fuerte y no lo podía dejar pasar con facilidad.

—Vámonos, Shaoran —susurro tomándole de la mano y caminando en dirección contraria, pero él se niega a seguir andando— Vamos…

—¡Espera Sakura…! —interviene Yukito.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Shaoran de tal manera que solo yo pueda entender sus palabras. ¿Y ahora qué?— ¿No crees que ya es hora de arreglar las cosas? Tú te mereces una explicación. ¿Vas a seguir huyendo?

—¿Qué dices, Shaoran? No puedo…

—Es tu hermano, y pase lo que pase va a seguir siéndolo. Y Tsukishiro es una persona muy importante para ti, al menos lo era hasta hace unos días. No puedes eliminarlos de tu vida por las buenas. Ni aunque quieras.

Suspiro con resignación. Maldita sea… Tiene razón. Debería ser valiente y enfrentar mi realidad de una vez por todas. Sin embargo…

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno? Que yo arregle las cosas con Yukito no es algo que pueda beneficiarte, sino todo lo contrario.

—Bueno, correré el riesgo.

Shaoran sonríe y me toma por los hombros deshaciendo los pasos andados y regresando junto a Touya y Yukito, que sonríen aparentemente alegres.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento contigo, Sakura? —comienza Tsukishiro mientras yo intercambio miradas con Shaoran.

Él asiente con la cabeza y acto seguido me encuentro con mi hermano y Yukito en una cafetería más de las muchas que hay en ese centro comercial. Shaoran nos ha dejado solos para que podamos hablar con más tranquilidad con la excusa de que debía ir a comprarse unas deportivas nuevas, pero lo cierto es que estoy mucho más calmada si está conmigo que a solas con Touya y Yukito.

—¿Un café? —pregunta Yukito con cortesía cuando nos sentamos en los taburetes tras la barra.

—Sí, con leche, por favor.

—A mí pídeme uno con hielo, Yuki.

Yukito asiente e inmediatamente llama a un camarero larguirucho, de pelo corto y negro y ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas de montura fina y plateada, que se pasea por la barra llevando y trayendo bandejas con bebidas y algún que otro aperitivo.

—¡Disculpe! Pónganos dos cafés con leche y uno con hielo.

—Enseguida señor.

Y desaparece en la cocina de la cafetería.

—¿Qué tal estás? Ayer no pasaste por casa. —dice mi hermano con una expresión compungida en el rostro.

—No, ya se lo dije a papá, que iba a estar con… una amiga…

Touya se encoge de hombros y mira de forma acusadora a Shaoran, que frente al estante de zapatillas, observa con fingido interés unas Nike de color negro.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa… sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Monstruo —masculla mi hermano entre dientes sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Shaoran.

Puede que esa sea su manera de pedir perdón o puede que sólo se trate de una frase dicha al azar, pero lo cierto es que de pronto siento que la vida ha recuperado su curso habitual. Y si he regresado a la normalidad, me corresponde a mí propinarle a Touya la tradicional patada en la espinilla tras su peculiar apelativo. Ese gesto por mi parte no se hace de esperar, y pronto Touya hace muecas de dolor quejándose por la dureza del golpe, aunque sin dejar de sonreír. Tanto que incluso acaba contagiándome la sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé, hermanito.

—Sakura… de veras que lamento lo ocurrido. Ni Yukito ni yo pretendíamos hacerte daño. Pero la situación se nos fue de las manos. ¿Crees que podrás llegar a perdonarnos algún día?

—No te preocupes por eso, Touya —digo tranquilamente mientras el camarero de antes llega con la bandeja sobre la que reposan tres tazas de café y un vaso con hielos para el de mi hermano— He comprendido que no podía tratar de retener el amor de Yukito si ni siquiera iba dirigido a mí. Y ahora todo está bien… ya lo he olvidado, aunque no os voy a negar que lo pasé muy mal, sobre todo porque en ningún momento me dijisteis la verdad.

—Perdona, Sakura —continúa Yukito— Queríamos decírtelo, pero teníamos miedo de que rechazaras nuestra postura y de que acabaras odiándonos por ser precisamente tu hermano la otra parte, la persona con la que verdaderamente quiero estar…

Niego con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Da igual. De todas formas tal vez lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado, Yukito. Quiero decir que tarde o temprano habríamos terminado cortando…

—¿Y eso? —pregunta mi hermano con curiosidad.

Yo suspiro profundamente y clavo mis ojos en la figura de Shaoran de manera soñadora, que se pasea por los numerosos estantes comparando deportivas que no va a comprar. Como si cayera en la cuenta de que está siendo observado, dirige su mirada hacia la nuestra, saluda con la mano y luego vuelve a sumirse en nuevas estanterías que ofrecen zapatillas de marcas conocidas a un precio considerado bajo.

—Quién sabe.

Touya repara en la forma que adopta mi cara ante la visión del muchacho y enseguida frunce el ceño, ligeramente enfadado. Bebe un sorbo de su café helado.

—A mí no me engañas, Sakura —comenta arqueando las cejas— Anoche no dormiste en casa de una amiga, ¿cierto? Sino con él —y señala a Shaoran con un gesto de la cabeza.

Inmediatamente me pongo colorada.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar… Estuve toda la noche con Tomoyo y… nosotras… Sólo me he encontrado con Shaoran por casualidad, nada más.

—Sakura, tu cara es un libro abierto. Si has pasado la noche con el mocoso es tu problema. Ahora, si él te ha puesto la mano encima… el problema será de ambos.

Touya cruza las manos sobre el pecho y lanza una mirada asesina a Shaoran.

—No me ha hecho…

Pero de pronto recuerdo el fugaz momento de esta mañana entre besos y caricias, manos que se cuelan por debajo de camisetas y el termómetro marcando una temperatura que no deja de subir.

—¡Joder, Sakura! ¡¿Qué habéis hecho?! —exclama golpeando la barra con el puño cerrado y bastante nervioso.

—¡Nada, no hemos hecho nada de momento!

—¿Cómo que _de momento_? Oye, tú… A ver lo que vas a hacer.

—Vamos, Touya, déjala a su aire, que ya es mayorcita. Limítate a ser su hermano y no a hacer las veces de padre, ¿quieres? Seguro que Fujitaka no se exalta por algo como eso… Además, ese joven es un buen chico. Has elegido bien, Sakura.

—¡Bah!

Toya se gira en su taburete y se acaba el café dándonos la espalda.

Yukito… ¿Cómo que he elegido bien? Más bien ha sido Shaoran quien ha tomado la decisión por mí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shaoran regresa a la cafetería con nosotros y, tras hablar de nuestras cosas, Touya y Yukito deciden marcharse a casa.

—¿Vendrás esta noche a dormir, Monstruo?

—Pues… —intercambio una rápida mirada con Shaoran— Creo que no. Voy a pasar la noche en el apartamento de Shaoran.

—¿Apartamento? ¿Vives tú solo?

Él asiente con la cabeza y mi hermano suspira con resignación.

—Por favor, Touya, no le digas a papá que estoy con un chico. Te prometo que seré buena, así que por favor, no le digas nada.

—Haz lo que quieras —cede Touya antes de dirigirse a Shaoran— Tú, mocoso, escúchame bien, ni se te ocurra hacerle algo raro a mi hermana, ¿entendido?

—De acuerdo.

—Si le pones un dedo encima ya ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo.

—¡Touya! ¡Cállate de una vez! —exclamo enfurecida y algo sonrojada.

Yukito toma del brazo a mi hermano y lo arrastra hasta las puertas del centro comercial riéndose por el ridículo de la situación. No sé quién es más infantil de los dos. Si Touya a sus veinticinco años, o yo a mis diecisiete.

—Bueno, chicos, nosotros nos vamos —se despide Yukito— Divertíos.

Tras hacer un misterioso guiño, comienza a caminar en la oscuridad de la noche que ya se ha cernido sobre Tomoeda, acompañado de mi hermano que le sigue entre quejas.

A cada paso, siento que Yukito se aleja más y más de mi lado. Y esta vez para siempre. Tras el perdón por todas esas lágrimas derramadas, esos días interminables y sumidos en una agonía monótona y la sensación de culpabilidad vibrando en mi pecho, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada. Era el adiós definitivo… Sí, para siempre, como si los momentos compartidos con él jamás hubiesen visto la luz del sol. Y duele… duele saber que una historia tan bonita nunca podrá dar sus frutos porque alguien ha aparecido en el cuento de hadas, un nuevo príncipe para la princesa. O en este caso, un nuevo príncipe para otro príncipe diferente. Y pese a que he intentado hacerme a la idea de que todo había sido una mentira, una burla sin sentido, los recuerdos vuelven a inundar cada recoveco de mi corazón.

¿Dónde queda el amor después de ser compartido durante tanto tiempo? ¿Se olvida y ya está? ¿No hay retorno? ¿No hay nuevas oportunidades? ¿Se sustituye por otro dejando el anterior atrás, en la ignorancia, en la oscuridad?

Mis ojos se empapan con lágrimas a las que no logro dar un significado concreto. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Acaso aún no he olvidado a Yukito Tsukishiro? ¡No! Yo ahora estoy con Shaoran. ¡Quiero estar con Shaoran! No puede haber otro más que él. Nunca… Y de todos modos, Yukito jamás podrá sentir algo más por mí que no sea amistad.

Pero…

—¡Yukito!

Echo a correr hacia el horizonte, en la dirección en donde mi hermano y Yukito han decidido marcharse y, cuando doy con ellos, no hago otra cosa que refugiarme en el pecho de la persona a la que siempre he amado. Simplemente así, en silencio, haciéndome daño.

—Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sí, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Definitivamente soy imbécil.

—¡Por favor! Sólo abrázame un momento. Después te prometo que me marcharé y te dejaré en paz de una vez y para siempre. Pero ahora quédate así…

—Sakura…

Yukito rodea mis hombros con sus brazos y se queda en esa posición hasta que decido calmarme y convencerme a mí misma de que con cada lágrima voy a eliminar cualquier recuerdo suyo, al menos los que nos encadenaban a esa relación inútil y frustrante, esa relación en la que no había amor.

_¡Ya! ¡Reacciona! No es con él con quien debes estar._

—Perdóname, te estoy molestando con mis tonterías. Debo irme…

—De… acuerdo.

—Yukito —susurro al tiempo que me voy alejando—Gracias por dejarme tener estos sentimientos hacia ti. Y perdóname de nuevo, porque esa parte de nuestra historia tendré que olvidarla. Nos vemos.

Yukito y Touya se miran durante unos segundos antes de ver cómo me marcho relativamente de sus vidas. No pasa nada, ¿cierto? Yukito es feliz, Touya es feliz y como consecuencia, yo también lo soy. ¿Qué problema hay si yo en realidad estoy enamorada de…?

¡Un momento! ¿Estoy enamorada de…?

Cuando regreso unos minutos después a las puertas del centro comercial, encuentro a Shaoran apoyado contra su Kawasaki, sosteniendo el casco entre sus manos. Parece algo afligido.

_¿Y cómo quieres que esté? ¡Te has ido sin ninguna razón y le has dejado aquí solo!_

—Lo siento, Shaoran. No tenía que haberme marchado… ¡Soy una idiota!

Shaoran no dice nada. Simplemente se dedica a darme el otro casco e indicarme que suba a la moto con él. Sin pronunciar palabra decido obedecer y a los dos segundos siguientes, ya estoy fuertemente agarrada a su cintura y circulando a toda velocidad por las calles oscuras de Tomoeda.

No quiero que la magia que hay entre nosotros se rompa, pero he sido una estúpida por creer que podía haber algo más por Yukito, algo que no hubiera caído en el olvido… Y sin embargo no hay nada. ¿Qué va a haber?

Los pocos intentos que hago por abrir la boca y romper el silencio terminan siendo un fracaso, pues Shaoran no hace otra cosa que mirar al frente y permanecer callado. Me aferro a su cintura con más fuerza. Por nada del mundo quiero poner en peligro la integridad de los sentimientos que él me entrega, pero ¿qué sucederá si él decide cortar por lo sano? Si se arrepiente no me será nada fácil desengancharme de su cariño, ni tan siquiera de su amistad.

Finalmente la moto se detiene frente al bloque de apartamentos en donde vive Shaoran. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a bajar de la Kawasaki. Yo me quito el casco y espero a que él haga lo mismo, pero al no ver ninguna reacción por su parte decido tomar la iniciativa de decirle adiós a él también.

—Bueno… creo que será mejor que por hoy me marche a casa, ¿vale? Nos vemos mañana…

Antes de que pueda dar un paso, Shaoran me toma de la mano y ya no me suelta.

—Oye, Sakura —masculla en tono melancólico, pero sin abandonar su habitual seriedad— ¿Sigues enamorada de Tsukishiro? Porque si es así, nada de esto tiene sentido…

_No, Shaoran… No pienses eso de mí, por favor…_

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —exclamo aferrándome de pronto a su cazadora— ¡Ya no siento nada por él!

—Y entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Porque para mí es como si me arrancaran una parte muy importante… Siento que es el adiós definitivo, que las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes…

—Ya, pero si continúas pensando en esas cosas, esto no va a funcionar. No puedes pretender salir conmigo y estar enamorada de otro.

—¡Te equivocas! No es nada de eso…

De nuevo silencio y lágrimas a punto de desbordar.

Dios mío, ¿qué pasará si decide desaparecer de mi vida tan pronto como ha entrado?

—A ver, ¿tú me quieres?

—¡Yo…! —me veo obligada a interrumpirme. ¿Cómo puede preguntarme esas cosas? ¿Qué voy a saber yo? La única certeza que baila en mi mente es que ahora mismo no soportaría perderlo— Shaoran, tú a mí me gustas muchísimo, pero no sé si eso ya es amor. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para demostrarte que realmente te quiero. Sólo un poco más, por favor… No quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Sé que puede sonar muy egoísta, pero es la verdad. ¡Yo te necesito! ¿Cómo puedes decir que esto no tiene sentido o que no va a funcionar? Déjame demostrarte que puedo amarte…

—¿Demostrármelo? ¿Cómo?

—De alguna manera… Sólo necesito tiempo. Sólo… —y de pronto lo veo claro. Si no quiero perder a Shaoran por una tontería, si realmente quiero que esté dentro de mi vida, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso si es algo que nunca antes he hecho por nadie más.

Así me alzo de puntillas y me apoyo sobre sus hombros. Le beso suavemente en los labios al tiempo que él me abraza con fuerza y corresponde a ese gesto. Únicamente quiero que sepa que puedo quererle y estar a su lado, que puede ser mi vida entera. Sólo él. Necesito que me crea, que no me deje y que así algún día pueda sentir lo que él siente por mí.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aliento tras el largo beso con el que hemos entrado en calor en mitad del frío mes de diciembre, nos quedamos intercambiando intensas miradas durante algunos segundos sin saber si volver a unir nuestros labios o no.

—Vamos a tu apartamento. —susurro completamente decidida.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a arriesgarme contigo.

—Ah, ¿ahora se llama de esa forma?

—Idiota —murmuro golpeando su brazo— Venga, subamos…

—Sakura… No necesito nada de eso… Me basta con todo lo que me acabas de decir.

—¿Quieres o no? Yo te estoy diciendo que sí.

Sonríe pícaramente mientras roza su nariz con la mía.

—Sus deseos son órdenes —me besa— princesa…

Y de pronto ya no siento el suelo bajo mis pies. Será porque de repente Shaoran me ha cogido en brazos y comienza a subir las escaleras hacia su apartamento conmigo a cuestas. Ahora un beso se escapa por aquí, luego un mordisquito en el cuello por allá. ¡Cuidado! ¡Eso va a dejar marca!

Y venga risas entre caricias escalón tras escalón.

Ahora a buscar las malditas llaves que abran la puerta, pero antes un último beso. ¿El último? Anda ya…

_Em… Shaoran… Estás metiendo la mano en el bolsillo equivocado…_

En fin, qué más da, luego ya me permitiré yo el lujo de juguetear.

Shaoran me deposita en el suelo tras encontrar las llaves y tener pleno acceso a su apartamento, a su sofá, a su cama, a su bañera…

_Venga, Sakura… ¿Y si dejamos un poquito de lado la imaginación para más tarde?_

No es mala idea. De momento será mejor aprovechar la ocasión tan especial que se abre ante mí, ante nosotros, sin pudor, sin arrepentimiento, porque tal vez así pueda convencerme a mí misma de que Shaoran vale la pena y también demostrarle de paso que estoy dispuesta a lo que haga falta para caer completamente enamorada. Quién sabe… Esto no tiene por qué ser únicamente cuestión de sexo, ¿verdad? Y además, yo quiero estar con Shaoran, pues desconozco los motivos, pero cuando estaba diciendo que lo nuestro no funcionaría tenía la extraña impresión de que algo se rompía en el interior de mi pecho.

El apartamento está completamente a oscuras y apenas sabemos por dónde vamos, aunque juraría que ahora mismo nos encontramos en el salón, destino "sofá". No sé si será muy cómodo, pero desde luego no pienso presentar ninguna queja. Más bien es hora de pasar a la acción y acelerar el ritmo.

Mis manos temblorosas cargadas de inseguridad e inexperiencia se aferran al bajo de la camiseta de Shaoran, puesto que él ya ha perdido la cazadora quedando ésta abandonada en el suelo, al igual que mi abrigo que ha corrido la misma suerte, y comienzan su recorrido ascendente, trepando más y más, arrastrando, llevándose la camiseta de Shaoran hasta dejar su pecho completamente al descubierto.

¡La madre que me parió! ¿Este chico va al gimnasio? Dios…

_Deja de babear y céntrate en lo que él te haga._

Las manos de Shaoran imitan a las mías en sentido contrario, e igualmente la cremallera del vestido morado acaba bajándose y la prenda deslizándose en descenso por mi cuerpo.

De pronto un fugaz rayo ilumina brevemente el oscuro salón y ambos nos sobresaltamos por el estruendo producido. En la calle ha empezado a llover a cántaros, pero dentro de nuestra morada todo es sereno y hace calor… fuego en pleno invierno.

Shaoran lleva una de sus manos a mi espalda y empieza a besar el hueco comprendido entre mi cuello mi hombro mientras yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás y me dejo llevar.

¿Será que esto está pasando de verdad? ¿No lo estoy soñando? Y si es un sueño, ¿es normal? ¿No va esto demasiado rápido? Nos conocemos desde hace años, pero no hemos comenzado a salir oficialmente hasta ayer.

¡Bah! Prefiero no pensar en eso ahora. De lo contrario no podré disfrutar del momento.

El vestido cae al suelo por completo y las manos de Shaoran se cuelan por rincones insospechados.

—Mmm…

Un largo suspiro se escapa, soñador, de mi boca cuando acaricio su mejilla y observo todos y cada uno de sus rasgos en la oscuridad.

Luego nos dejamos caer pesadamente sobre el sofá como si repentinamente nos hubieran fallado todas las articulaciones de nuestro cuerpo.

—¡AY!

—Mm… ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Sakura?

—¿Shaoran?

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está la luz en esta casa? ¡Oh, aquí!

Las luces del salón se encienden tan deprisa que por un par de segundos consiguen cegarme en medio de toda esa confusión, pero cuando consigo enfocar apenas puedo creerme lo que veo.

En el sofá y justo debajo de nosotros hay una chica que más o menos aparenta nuestra edad. Es alta, delgada, de pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo y largo, recogido en dos coletas atadas con sendos lazos rojos. Viste unos vaqueros blancos y una camiseta de manga larga de color rojo. Sus ojos carmesíes me escrutan con curiosidad y si mirada se mueve de izquierda a derecha, de Shaoran a mí y viceversa.

¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Qué está haciendo en el apartamento de Shaoran? ¿En su sofá?

—Vaya, vaya, Shaoran… —comenta con tono meloso— Así que de esta manera te las gastas tú en Japón, ¿eh? Y luego llamas a casa para hacerte la víctima.

El rostro de Shaoran enrojece por completo, aunque no sabría distinguir si de vergüenza o de ira. Ahora que la luz está encendida puedo ver a la perfección cada músculo bien definido de su torso desnudo, los pectorales, los abdominales y…

_No pienses en eso ahora…_

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

La chica cruza los brazos sobre el pecho para dejarlos caer a ambos lados de los costados y luego contemplar su manicura perfectamente cuidada.

—Si dejaras hablar a la gente cuando quiere decirte algo importante lo comprenderías.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues… ¿Sabes? No me interesa… ¡Largo! Ahora estoy ocupado…

—Obviamente, Shaoran. Podría decirse que te he pillado con las manos en la masa. Pero fíjate tú por dónde… no pienso irme. Si me hubieras escuchado cuando te llamé por teléfono sabrías que hoy iba a venir a Japón para echarte una mano con tu misión, aunque si tienes tiempo para estas cosas —y me señala con el dedo índice en tono despectivo— será que también tienes tiempo para apañártelas solo.

Yo cada vez me entero de menos, pero me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa y desde que Shaoran ha dejado de besarme y yo me he quedado en paños menores, un frío repentino ha invadido mi cuerpo sin permiso. ¿Cómo es que la temperatura ha bajado tan de repente?

Necesito una explicación ya… y una manta de paso no me vendría mal tampoco.

—Disculpa, pero —intervengo dirigiéndome a la chica de ojos carmesíes— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, sí, perdona… No me he presentado. Qué maleducada soy —Shaoran resopla perdiendo la poca paciencia de que dispone— Soy Meiling, la prometida de Shaoran.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí os traigo la actualización de _Mentir por Amor_ después de... ¿Cuántas? ¿Tres semanas? Algo así.

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ No voy a enrollarme mucho hoy porque por aquí ya es muy de madrugada, sólo voy a decir que no tengo ni idea de cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo. Probablemente sea el **4 de abril**, pero no estoy segura.

Ah, **una aclaración sobre los nombres...**

Quiero decir que no tengo ni idea de los nombres reales de los padres de Shaoran, así que, a la hora de _cambiarlos _para publicar el fic (esto antes era una novela lejos de tener personajes propios de un manga), estuve buscando en diversos foros acerca de sus nombres y no encontré absolutamente nada, por lo que consulté a una amiga forofa de _Card Captor Sakura_, y me comentó que tampoco estaba segura, pero que en alguna parte había escuchado que se llamaban **Ielan y Lyang o algo así**. Como no encontraba nada sobre el tema, decidí hacerle caso y publicarlo con esos nombres, algo que no sucedió con el nombre de **Xiao Mei**, la hermana mayor de Shaoran. Tampoco tenía ni idea de su verdadero nombre, pero ya no quise molestar más a esta chica, así que combiné el nombre de Shaoran en su escritura china (**Xiao Lang**) y el de Meiling y de ahí surgió la idea.

En cualquier caso, si alguien sabe cuáles son sus verdaderos nombres (si no son esos) que me lo haga saber, porque me muero de la curiosidad xDD

Bueno, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews =)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Mentir por Amor!

¡Besos!

...


	10. Preliminares

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**IMPORTANTE**_**  
**_

_Antes de nada, quiero felicitar a _**Sweeping Girl**_, que cumplió sus 17 añitos el 4 de abril, fecha en la que tendría que haber actualizado con este capítulo y que __al final__, por una cosa o por otra, no pude... ¡Felicidades!_

_Recomiendo que antes de leer el capítulo paséis por mi blog y descarguéis las canciones que van a aparecer en el mismo, por si alguien quiere escucharlas durante la lectura y en los momentos oportunos._

_**Dirección de Lie for Love, mi blog **(los comentarios en las entradas son bienvenidos xD): _**Link en mi profile.**

_Tengo más cositas que decir, pero el resto lo comentaré en el apartado de **Notas de la autora**. Por el momento, os dejo con **Preliminares**, el nuevo capítulo de Mentir por Amor. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Preliminares**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

La tensión del ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo, tal y como este silencio en el que nos hemos sumido. Sakura se ha quedado completamente petrificada, siendo observada por mi prima que lleva en la cara esa sonrisita de superioridad que tan sólo ella puede mostrar.

—¿Su… pro… me… ti… da…? —Sakura palidece al repetir la última palabra que ha pronunciado mi prima y después sus mejillas se colorean de un rojo que no indican nada bueno— ¡¿SU PROMETIDA? ¡Shaoran voy a matarte! ¡Idiota, imbécil, infiel!

Sakura toma entre sus manos uno de los cojines que descansan tranquilamente sobre el sofá y comienza a golpearme una y otra vez mientras yo maldigo a Meiling por la bajo. Ella se ríe mientras Sakura continúa hecha un basilisco, sin darme ninguna tregua y sin dejar que yo le explique nada.

—¡Sakura! ¡Te estás equivocando! ¡Ella no es…!

—¡No mientas, Shaoran! ¡Sí que lo soy! —grita Meiling.

—¡No, no lo eres! ¡Tú sueñas!

Sakura se detiene en su empeño de seguir golpeándome y se refugia en mi pecho entre sollozos.

—Idiota… —susurra abrazándome con fuerza.

—Oye, Sakura, lo que te ha dicho Meiling no es verdad. —explico mientras le lanzo una mirada asesina a mi queridísima prima, que se encoge de hombros y clava una mirada asesina en Sakura, ganándose una llena de reproche por mi parte— Sí es cierto que lo fue durante un tiempo, pero tan sólo éramos unos niños. Ya no tiene ninguna importancia. Yo te quiero a ti, tonta.

Ella alza sus ojos verdes hacia los míos castaños. Se pierde en mis pupilas, que reflejan las suyas bañadas en lágrimas y que yo retiro cuidadosamente con el dorso de mi mano. ¿De veras se ha creído la mentira de Meiling? Desde luego no puede ser más inocente… ¡Y me encanta que sea así! Pues de esa manera aumenta más mi fuerza, mi voluntad de protegerla a toda costa.

—¿Seguro?

—Pues claro que sí. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Me inclino para besarla, pero justo entonces a Meiling se le ocurre carraspear para interrumpirnos de nuevo.

—Mira, bonita —interviene enfadada apartando a Sakura de mi lado— Vale que el momento sea muy emotivo y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no es cuestión de comerle el morro a mi primo estando yo delante. Si no os dejáis caer sobre el sofá y acabáis en otro sitio, a saber el trauma que me habríais causado para el resto de mi vida.

—Lo siento… —murmura apenada al tiempo que sus mejillas comienzan a colorearse— Esto… ¿Primos? ¿Sois primos?

—Pero qué dices, Sakura, no te disculpes. – digo ignorando su pregunta- Esta es mi casa, en ella entra quien yo quiera y con el permiso de hacer lo que…

—No, Shaoran, está bien así. Ella tiene razón.

Sakura se levanta del sofá y se recoloca el vestido que tan deliciosamente se había deslizado por su cuerpo acabando en el suelo. Luego se dirige a la puerta tras recoger el abrigo y ponerse las botas mientras yo sigo sus pasos.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A mi casa. Creo que tú tienes muchas cosas que hablar con ella —dice señalando a mi prima con el dedo.

—Pero le has dicho a tu hermano que esta noche no irías.

—No te preocupes. No pasará nada. Además si hoy tampoco voy a dormir mi padre sospechará que algo sucede.

Mientras su hermano no piense que yo le he hecho algo y venga para partirme la cara, no hay de qué temer… Maldita sea… ¡He ido a enamorarme de la chica con el hermano más sobreprotector del planeta!

Ya en la puerta, Sakura toma el pomo y la abre, saliendo a la fría noche.

—Es muy tarde, ¿seguro que estarás bien si vas sola? – pregnto preocupado.

—Totalmente. Te veo mañana en el instituto, ¿vale?

Me da la espalda mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo, antes de que lo consiga, la retengo estrechándola contra mí. Sakura enrojece.

—Lamento que este momento nos lo hayan arrebatado —digo al tiempo que dirijo una mirada cargada de reproche a Meiling. ¡Si no llega a ser por ella, Sakura y yo habríamos…!— Pero te prometo que ya no nos van a quitar ninguna noche más, ¿eh?

Sakura asiente algo cohibida antes de corresponder a mi abrazo con Meiling de espectadora.

—No importa, Shaoran. Quizás sea mejor así por el momento. Oye, yo…

—Que te quede bien claro que yo sólo te quiero a ti.

La beso con fuerza rematando la frase. Ella corresponde a ese beso de forma automática, como si lo hiciera por cumplir, pero después sonríe amablemente, como siempre, o por lo menos finge una sonrisa muy elaborada. Luego se marcha sin más mientras yo sigo sus pasos con la mirada. ¿Seguro que estará bien sola? Sí, Sakura sabe cuidarse.

Cuando regreso al salón, Meiling continúa entada sobre el sofá, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos. El pelo cubre su rostro por completo y lo único que puedo escuchar como señal de que en ese cuerpo hay vida, es un quejido lastimero.

—¿Meiling?

—Así que… —comienza ella hundiendo su cara en sus rodillas— Sólo éramos unos niños… y ya no tiene importancia. Qué tonta…

—Vamos, ¿qué pasa ahora? Te presentas en mi casa, espantas a mi novia después de decirle que tú y yo tenemos algo y luego vas y te pones así. No te entiendo, Meiling. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Que qué quiero? —pregunta alzando la vista y sosteniéndome la mirada, resistiendo la tentación de echarse a llorar— ¡Era una promesa, Shaoran! ¡Y las has incumplido! Prometimos que estaríamos juntos.

—Sí, es cierto. Prometimos estar juntos hasta que yo me enamorara. Y resulta que ya lo he hecho. Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, me he enamorado de Sakura.

—¡Pero era nuestra promesa! —exclama echándose encima de mí— ¿Es que significó tan poco para ti? ¿Acaso me has valorado alguna vez o has pensado en mí como algo más? ¡Dime!

—Meiling —susurro con seriedad tomándola por los hombros y apartándola de mi lado. ¿A qué viene toda esta escenita? No hay quien entienda a las mujeres— Eres una persona muy especial para mí. Siempre has estado a mi lado y eso es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar, ¿entiendes? Pero debes comprender que mis sentimientos no han ido más allá de ahí, que… yo no te veo de la forma en que tú quieres que te vea. Yo… sólo quiero a Sakura.

—¡Lo comprendo! ¿Crees que necesitas darme explicaciones? —me espeta enfurecida— Es guapa, llena de vida y parece tan inocente… No hay más que mirarla a la cara para saber que ella es tu tipo, que no necesitas a nadie más, pero, pero… ¡Eso no cambia nada!

—Pero bueno, ¿entonces qué sucede?

Meiling vuelve a ocultar su rostro, esta vez tras sus manos. Después abandona el sofá y se dirige al vestíbulo, donde la espera una maleta en la que yo no había reparado antes.

—Nada, Shaoran. Será que durante todos estos años no he dejado de ser una idiota.

Se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y abre la puerta de entrada cargando con la maleta.

—¿Adónde vas ahora?

—He alquilado una habitación en un hotel del centro. Sólo había pasado por tu casa para saludarte y ver qué tal estabas, pero como tardabas en volver me quedé dormida sobre el sofá. Toma. – Meiling se acerca a mí y deja caer en la palma de mi mano las llaves del apartamento – Ielan me dio una copia para que pudiera entrar. Estaba segura de que sin ella habrías sido capaz de dejarme en la calle. Pero en fin, ya no la necesito.

Meiling sale a la frío noche sin más, tras ponerse un abrigo largo y de color rojo y sujetar con firmeza su maleta negra. Me siento en la obligación de decirle algo, pero ¿qué?

—Meiling, para mí eres alguien muy especial, ya te lo he dicho – susurro atropelladamente soltando las primeras palabras que cruzan mi cerebro.

—Ya, lo sé… pero siempre después de Sakura.

Agacho la mirada, pues esa es la verdad. Y no necesito que haya otra, por muy triste que se ponga mi prima debe aceptar que ella sólo es una más.

—No te preocupes, Shaoran. Y ándate con ojo, porque a partir de mañana voy a ir a tu instituto, así que no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima. Te recuerdo que tienes…

—Una misión que cumplir… Soy consciente de ello.

—Oh, ¿en serio? – pregunta con sarcasmo – Shaoran, me da igual lo hagas. Si te gusta esa chica yo te voy a apoyar, pero ve con cuidado. Sólo eso…

Tras esas solemnes palabras, Meiling desaparece cerrando la puerta a su paso y cargando su pesada maleta a cuestas. Eso como si… No, no puede ser… Ella aún no puede confiar en aquella promesa de hace tantísimos años. Ya no tiene sentido… nunca lo tuvo.

Pero entonces, ¿a qué diantres ha venido todo ese espectáculo? Prefiero no saberlo. Para empezar, ni siquiera tendría que haberse trasladado a Japón…

Ielan… Estoy seguro de que la presencia de mi prima aquí se debe a la actuación de mi madre.

Más que resignado me dejo caer sobre el sofá. Un escalofrío recorre toda mi columna vertebral, por lo que decido recuperar mi camiseta abandonada a su suerte en el suelo, junto con las prendas de Sakura, prendas que obviamente, ya no están.

Meiling… ¡Qué inoportuna! ¿Por qué siempre has sido igual?

—_Sólo hasta que encuentres al amor de tu vida, yo seguiré estando a tu lado. ¡Seré tu novia! ¡No! ¡Tu prometida! ¿verdad, Shaoran? ¡Estaremos juntos! ¿Me lo prometes?_

_Meiling se inclina exageradamente sobre la mesita de madera, a punto de derribar el té. Tiene los ojos relampagueantes, esperando a que yo abra la boca para decir lo que quiere oír. Pero a veces, mi prima es una pesada de pesadilla… ¡Y eso que sólo tenemos cinco años! ¿Cómo va a ser mi prometida? ¡Anda ya! Aunque bien es cierto que parece desesperada, incluso al borde de las lágrimas._

—_¿Prometido?_

_Extiende su dedo meñique cerrando los cuatro restantes en torno a la palma de su mano mientras se inclina más y más. Intentando retrasar el momento de hablar, tomo un sorbo de té de la taza más cercana y poco falta para atragantarme, pues la bebida es demasiado fuerte. Meiling sique petrificada en la misma postura, dejándome la amarga sensación de que si le digo que no, se derrumbará por el rechazo. ¿Una niña puede sentir estas emociones a tan temprana edad? Tengo claro que mi prima no es para nada anormal. ¡Ella es paranormal!_

—_Está bien… Prometido… —contesto suspirando al tiempo que entrelazo mi dedo meñique con el suyo aún extendido— ¡Pero sólo hasta que me enamore de verdad!_

—_¡Oh, Shaoran!_

_Meiling se tira a mi cuello en plancha derribándome de la silla y cayendo al suelo. Ella solloza repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez mientras yo siento que me falta el aire._

—_¡Meiling, suéltame!_

—_¡Es una promesa, Shaoran! ¡Es nuestra promesa!_

Qué recuerdos…

Dos años después de aquello, Lyang me encomendó la misión de encontrar a esa misteriosa chica cuya magia inactiva podría acabar con todo el Emporio Li sólo por el hecho de existir.

Durante el tiempo en que permanecí en Hong Kong entrenándome duramente para cumplir exitosamente esa tarea, Meiling no dejó de estar a mi lado, siempre apoyándome en lo que podía. Se puso muy triste cuando tuve que confesarle que me marchaba a Japón, pues todo apuntaba a que esa chica se encontraba allí. Insistió muchísimo en acompañarme motivada por aquella falsa promesa que realicé más bien por salir del paso que por sentir de verdad el querer que ella fuera mi prometida. A fin de cuentas, yo nunca he sentido por Meiling algo más que no sea afecto fraternal. Finalmente llegué solo a Japón, en donde continué entrenando al tiempo que realizaba una vida normal de cualquier chico de catorce años, soportando las llamadas telefónicas de mi padre, presionándome para que me diera prisa en encontrar a la chica de la profecía. Tres años después, casi cuatro, sigo en las mismas. ¡Qué desastre! Ya no se trata únicamente de encontrarla. Ahora no dejo de preguntarme si, en el caso de dar con ella, yo sería capaz de arrebatarle su preciada vida.

En mi habitación, extraigo la espada de mi cuerpo y me siento sobre la cama cruzando las piernas, extendiendo la afilada hoja hasta el techo. Cuidadosamente, presiono los dedos índice y corazón en posición horizontal sobre la misma. Cierro los ojos y comienzo ese extraño ritual.

—_Por decreto del dios del Fuego, del Oráculo del Oro, del viento de las tormentas. Por el Agua, la Tierra, la Sangre que corre por nuestras venas… Formad parte de mí como la ley que guardo y ayudadme a lograr mi meta, el lugar donde aguarda el devenir de la profecía. Uníos y sed mi estela._

La hoja de la espada comienza a brillar, al igual que el tablero mágico que descansa sobre el escritorio. Una luz azulada se extiende repentinamente hacia el centro de Tomoeda y llegando más allá, alcanzando la Torre de Tokio.

Rápidamente me asomo por la ventana de mi cuarto, intentando vislumbrar cualquier cosa oculta detrás de algún edificio o simplemente tratando de dar con algo más que oscuridad, pero resulta inútil. Allá donde la luz emergente del tablero se pierde, ya no hay nada. Sólo la Torre de Tokio, no más.

—Shaoran… Shaoran…

Una voz femenina, extrañamente familiar, resuena en mi cabeza provocándome agudos pinchazos. No puedo evitar dejar escapar un grito por la sorpresa y apuntar con la espada hacia el lugar en donde puedo escuchar la voz, el mismo en donde se termina el haz de luz azul; esa torre… ¿Qué… es esto?

—¿Quién eres? –pregunto llevando las manos a mi cabeza y presionando las sienes con fuerza para intentar no sentir ese dolor tan repentino.

—Shaoran, Shaoran… —masculla débilmente la voz. Es suave, dulce, pareciera entonar una deliciosa nana. ¿Dónde he escuchado yo esa voz?— En… cuén… tra… me…

—¿Dónde estás? –susurro a duras penas con los ojos cerrados, muestra de las fuertes punzadas que sacuden mi cabeza sin piedad— ¿Dónde… puedo encontrarte?

El dolor es tan insoportable que mis rodillas se quiebran bajo su propio peso.

—Shaoran… En… cuén… tra… me… Estoy aquí… Siempre he estado aquí…

—¡Espera!

El tablero deja de brillar, la estela de luz desaparece y la espada cae al suelo con gran estrépito mientras yo me retuerzo de dolor sin saber qué está sucediendo ni de quién era esa voz…

Otro pinchazo acaba por derrumbarme de una vez por todas. Siento cómo mi cuerpo decide abandonarme, cómo mis ojos se cierran y cualquier emoción desaparece en un profundo sueño que más bien podría calificar de pesadilla.

Así que la Torre… La Torre de Tokio…

_[…]_

23 de diciembre. Mediodía.

Eriol se apoya indiferente contra el tronco de un viejo cerezo deshojado mientras le da la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al suelo.

Es viernes, nos encontramos en el instituto Seijô disfrutando de lo que queda de diciembre. Mejor eso que estar en un aula cerrada, aunque calentita, dando clase de Japonés. El patio está completamente desértico, ocupado por las últimas hojas desprendidas de los árboles que rodean los terrenos del instituto. Éste es el único cerezo de por aquí, el más hermoso de todos, tal vez porque su flor lleva el mismo nombre que Sakura.

—No hay duda –dice Eriol de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos— Esa voz que escuchaste no es otra que la de esa chica, estoy seguro. Se te acaba el tiempo, Shaoran…

—Puede que sólo fueran imaginaciones mías… A fin de cuentas esa noche fue muy movida.

Eriol niega con la cabeza, los ojos vagando distraídos en el horizonte.

—No creo. Ese tipo de sueños no se tienen porque sí. Además, aquella misma noche llegó Meiling, ¿no? Y yo también estaba aquí. Al haber más miembros de la Familia Li juntos, es probable que nuestro poder se incrementara y ello te diera la oportunidad de tener esa visión al utilizar tu magia. ¿Dices que te resultaba familiar aquella voz?

Asiento con la cabeza. Así que ahora voy a tener que darle las gracias a mi prima. Vaya, vaya…

—Así es, pero no podría decir a quién pertenece. Aunque era una voz… muy cálida.

—¿Esa noche sucedió algo más?

—No – digo y de mal humor, añado casi para mí- Aunque tenía que haber pasado…

—¿Decías?

—Nada. No tiene importancia.

Eriol deja escapar un largo suspiro y enciende otro cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres? –pregunta ofreciéndome la cajetilla.

—No, gracias. Después de Japonés pienso regresar a clase y no quiero que se note nada.

Él se encoje de hombros y prende con un mechero plateado su dosis de nicotina volviendo a guardar la caja segundos después.

—Como sea —continúa— Si vuelves a pasar por algo parecido, avísame. Aunque si yo fuera tú, echaría un vistazo a la Torre de Tokio. No conviene hacer esperar por más tiempo a Lyang, y si has dado con alguna pista, deberías aprovecharla.

Una vez más vuelvo a asentir y acaricio suavemente el tronco del cerezo. Algunas ramas presentan pequeñísimos capullos cerrados esperando la llegada de la primavera para renacer en todo su esplendor.

—Shaoran —prosigue Eriol haciendo círculos con el humo de su tabaco— ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no sabrías decirme de quién es esa voz?

Aprieto los puños con fuerza sobre la corteza del árbol.

—Sí, lo estoy. No tengo… ni idea de quién puede ser.

—¿En el caso de que lo supieras me lo dirías?

—Sí. Aún no sé de quién se trata, pero pronto lo averiguaré. Y cuando lo haga terminaré de una vez por todas con esta historia.

—No te creo, Shaoran —me espeta entre dientes— Pero eso es cosa tuya. Ya no te voy a decir nada. Al menos, no de momento.

—Piensa lo que quieras. ¿Tú sabes algo, Eriol?

—¿Yo? Nada que deba interesarte.

El silencio se extiende entre nosotros, roto tan sólo por las caladas que Eriol pega a su cigarro. Desde la llegada de Meiling Li y su entrada en el instituto Seijô, las cosas han cambiado radicalmente entre Sakura y yo. Apenas pasamos tiempo juntos, quedando muy de vez en cuando para estudiar nuestros exámenes y saliendo algún que otro fin de semana para tomar algo. Ella no ha vuelto a subir a mi apartamento desde aquella noche, sino que las veces en que hemos estado bajo techo, ha sido en su casa y bajo la tutela de su hermano, que cada cinco minutos abría la puerta de la habitación de Sakura con cualquier excusa para comprobar que realmente estábamos estudiando. Y cada vez que yo sacaba el tema de "allí donde lo dejamos la otra vez", simplemente se sonrojaba y miraba en dirección contraria.

Por otra parte, mi prima no hacía otra cosa más que rondar por los alrededores, insistiéndome en la importancia de continuar las investigaciones sobre la profecía que amenazaba con la destrucción de nuestra familia, por lo que tampoco podía ver a Sakura cuando Meiling se presentaba en mi apartamento para echarme una mano con mi maldita misión. Creo que ni siquiera hace falta la mera mención de que ni Sakura podía escuchar el nombre de Meiling, ni Meiling el de Sakura.

Y qué decir de los últimos tres días. Apenas hemos cruzado cuatro palabras. Tal ha llegado a ser mi desesperación porque me diera algo más que sonrojos y desvíos de miradas, que me he visto en la obligación de robarle algún beso que ella ha correspondido sin querer llegar a más, sin superar la barrera de la inocencia que poco a poco se va debilitando cada vez más entre nosotros.

—¿Qué planes tienes para Nochebuena? –interviene Eriol cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos de nuevo.

—¿Nochebuena?

—Sí, es mañana. ¿No vas a ir con Sakura a ningún sitio?

—¿Con Sakura? ¿Y por qué habría de ir con ella?

—¡Vega ya, Shaoran! ¿Crees que no me he enterado de que estáis saliendo desde hace casi un mes? Al final lo has conseguido, campeón.

—Bueno, yo…

¡Maldita sea! ¿Se puede saber cómo se ha enterado? ¿Por qué Eriol siempre está al tanto de todo?

—¿Por qué no venís con nosotros? –dice rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos.

—¿Ir a dónde?

—Aquí, mira.

Eriol extrae un par de papeles que no resultan ser más que dos entradas para una famosa discoteca del centro de Tomoeda. Entre colores verdes, rojos y blancos aparece la imagen de una jovencita disfrazada de Papá Noel y rodeada por un montón de cascabeles y bastones de caramelo. A su lado y en letras grandes y claras puede leerse el eslogan cuidadosamente escogido para la ocasión; "Ven a bailar la Navidad". Luego hay una lista con las típicas ofertas de la noche como los DJ's, las consumiciones gratuitas a partir de cierta hora, los espectáculos, la música, la fiesta _tornillo-tuerca_…

—¿Entradas para _Paradise_?

—Ajá, nuestro querido amigo Ryuo ha conseguido entradas para todos. Y gratis. Va a ser una gran fiesta y vamos a ir todos; Yamazaki, Chiharu, Ryuo, Tomoyo, Meiling… incluso Rika y Naoko. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Sakura?

Me encojo de hombros. Sí, tenía pensado hacer algo con Sakura en Nochebuena, pero nada relacionado con discotecas. Una cenita en un restaurante, un paseo bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna… no sé, algo más romántico que matarnos a bailar bajo potentes altavoces que provocan sordera. Aunque tal y como están las cosas, pasar una Nochebuena tan íntima podría llegar a resultar incluso violento. Quizás sería mejor pasar la noche con nuestros amigos. Sí, por qué no, pero…

—No sé, Eriol… Sakura se ha criado en un ambiente muy familiar. Tal vez quiera pasar la Nochebuena con su padre y su hermano.

—¿Y qué? Puedes ir a recogerla después de cenar y os venís con nosotros. Shaoran, hace tiempo que no estás con los chicos. Ryuo, Yamazaki y yo somos tus amigos. Pasar tiempo con tu novia está bien, pero no puedes olvidarte de _tes amis_, ¿eh?

—Está bien –contesto tomando las dos entradas que él me ofrece— Se lo diré a Sakura, a ver qué dice.

—¡Bien dicho! –responde alegremente alzando su pulgar en señal de victoria. A continuación, sus manos vuelven a perderse en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón de uniforme— Y para lo que pueda surgir a lo largo de la noche, aquí tienes mi regalito…

Eriol extrae un objeto rectangular y lo introduce en mis propios bolsillos antes de que pueda verlo. Sin embargo, no han pasado más de dos segundos cuando yo saco el paquete de preservativos que me ha dejado tan sutilmente.

—¿Y esto qué significa? –pregunto zarandeando la caja a la altura de sus ojos.

Eriol pone cara de póquer.

—¿Necesitas que te haga un croquis? –dice sonriendo pícaramente mientras yo resoplo y me dejo caer junto al cerezo— Ya es hora de que pases a la acción, Shaoran. Si no es con Sakura, creo que no tendrías ningún problema con tu prima… Se ve que la chica te tiene ganas.

—Eriol, ve al psiquiatra. Tienes un problema grave.

—Haz lo que quieras. Pero seguro que no habías caído en comprarlos. Estas cosas suelen pasar en fechas como éstas. Shaoran, te faltan varias… ¡Orgías!

—Bah.

Me guardo la caja de preservativos en la mochila que descansa a mi lado sobre el suelo y observo las nubes pasar tranquilamente mientras echo una rápida ojeada al reloj. Aún faltan quince minutos para que acabe la clase de Japonés.

—Eriol, ¿sigues saliendo con Daidouji?

Él también se deja caer a mi lado, desechando el último cigarrillo.

—¿Con Tomoyo? Sí, desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿Cuánto? —intuyo alzando las cejas.

Eriol observa sus manos contando con los dedos.

—Unos cuatro meses. –contesta al fin.

—Cuatro meses —repito— Entonces… ¿por qué le dijiste a Sakura que te gustaba? Lo pasó muy mal cuando os pilló a Tomoyo y a ti en la cama, ¿sabes? Tenías que haberla visto. No… dejaba de llorar. —añado frunciendo el entrecejo al recordar su rostro entristecido, la vista aún perdida en las nubes blancas y el cielo gris, amenazando con una ventisca— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada a nadie? ¿No has dicho que somos tus amigos?

—Ya, lo siento por Kinomoto. En verdad no pretendía hacerla daño con todo esto… Y en cuanto a vosotros… Tampoco pretendía ocultároslo de esta forma, pero ¿qué habríais dicho? Prefería mantenerlo en secreto y Tomoyo tampoco mostró ningún inconveniente en esconderlo.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en saber la verdad?

—¿Y por qué tú no me habías dicho lo de Sakura? Ha sido Tomoyo quien me ha contado que probablemente ella acabaría saliendo contigo. Supongo que se conocen demasiado. Es una pena que se hayan distanciado así.

Yo simplemente me encojo de hombros sin saber qué decir. Imagino que no le conté nada a Eriol porque en cierta manera estaba resentido con él por haber engañado a Sakura, por ser el motivo de sus lágrimas. Pero cierto era que eso me había favorecido a mí. O sencillamente es que no quería admitir que Eriol tarde o temprano acabaría teniendo razón; que yo terminaría con Kinomoto, esa chica perfecta para mí. Aún así me dolía que ella no compartiera toda su felicidad, que no se mostrase tal y como ella es; alegre, soñadora, inocente, adorable… Y todo porque todavía seguía enfadada con Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, casi como una hermana. ¿Daidouji no se sentía culpable? ¿O es que Eriol le había contagiado su egocentrismo y el resto del mundo no le importaba nada? Tratándose de dos amigas como ellas, rechazaba esa posibilidad. Estoy seguro de que para Tomoyo, Sakura era una persona muy importante y que aún lo sigue siendo.

—¿De verdad quieres estar con Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol? ¿No estás con ella sólo por estar, por tener una más?

—¿Y tú, Shaoran? ¿Quieres estar con Sakura Kinomoto?

—Sí —respondo a la milésima de segundo de realizar la pregunta— Quiero estar con ella. Lo demás me da igual. ¿Tú?

—Lo mismo digo. Tomoyo no es una más. Yo la necesito a mi lado de verdad, pero… Si tú realmente quieres seguir con Kinomoto no necesitabas preguntarme por qué no te conté nada. He ahí la razón…

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Todo a su tiempo, Shaoran – murmura misteriosamente sin dejar de mirar el cielo— Todo a su tiempo.

_**(Sakura)**_

—Estas grafías son propias del katakana, no lo olvidéis. El katakana es una silabario junto al hiragana, que consta de 46 caracteres representados por sílabas formadas por una consonante y una vocal, o bien una única vocal que puede ser….

_Veinte minutos más de charla y juro que me tiro por la ventana…_

Es la frase que cruza mi mente a todo correr desde los primeros cinco minutos de clase de Japonés. ¿Para qué me sirve a mí el katakana? ¡Si ni siquiera me interesa! Yo con el japonés de toda la vida me basto y me sobro. Bastante tengo ya con aprender además inglés y español como para que le den más vueltas a mi propio lenguaje. ¿Y a dónde ha ido Shaoran? Se suponía que debía estar justo ahí, sentado en el pupitre situado detrás del mío, acariciando mi pelo, como siempre que tenemos estas clases tan sumamente aburridas. De esta manera, el tiempo se nos pasa más rápido, aunque parezca una tontería. Pero no está… Chico listo, segurísimo que se ha saltado la clase junto con Hiiraguizawa, ya que él tampoco se encuentra en el aula. Y es conocido por todos que ellos dos odian las clases como ésta, incluso los mismos profesores. Pero no les dicen nada porque siempre aprueban los exámenes. ¡Qué envidia! ¡Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con las Matemáticas!

¿Y qué? Aunque estuviera Shaoran la cosa no cambiaría demasiado. A fin de cuentas, llevamos varios días sin cruzar más que cuatro palabras por no quedar mal, más por cumplir que por cualquier otra cosa. Y todo por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar aquella noche… Quizás pensaba que de esa forma él podría permanecer a mi lado, pues después de todo no quería que se marchara. Pero tras analizarlo bien, me di cuenta de que habíamos cruzado una línea inexistente, que habíamos ido demasiado deprisa… y que yo quería que así fuera… ¿Por qué no? Yo quería repetir el momento, pero siempre tenía una extraña sensación rondando a mis espaldas… Como si esto no fuera lo correcto. Por lo que dejé pasar el tiempo, echando a un lado a Shaoran, que nada había hecho…

Además, su prima, Meiling Li, no ha hecho otra cosa más que fastidiar durante todos estos días, interrumpiéndonos cada dos por tres, molestando con excusas baratas para llevarse a Shaoran y retenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para que yo perdiera la paciencia y decidiera largarme. ¿Por qué ha tenido que aparecer justo ahora? Por no mencionar que últimamente, Shaoran también ha estado muy raro, sin querer verme porque según él, "tenía cosas que hacer". ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

—Kinomoto, ¿podría resolver el ejercicio 3 de la página 187?

Y además, mi padre empieza a sospechar que tengo que estar saliendo con alguien, porque si no, no me explico a qué vienen los últimos interrogatorios; que si dónde has estado, que si hay una llamada y no es de tus amigas, que si este chico que viene a estudiar contigo se te pega demasiado…

—¿Kinomoto?

Y para colmo, ese paso de la nueva coreografía que no sale. Los campeonatos de primavera se acercan y aún tenemos que montar tres bailes más. ¡Y ese maldito paso no sale! La música no cuadra bien, hay animadoras que no vienen a los entrenamientos, cada vez hace más frío…

—¡Sakura Kinomoto!

—¡¿Qué quiere?

De pronto, treinta y dos pares de ojos se clavan en mí, claramente asombrados por aquella contestación tan brusca hacia la profesora Mutsumi. Inmediatamente oculto la boca tras mis manos, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—Kinomoto, salga usted ahora mismo al…

¡RIIIIIIIIIIING!

El timbre que indica el final de las clases irrumpe en el aula en ese preciso instante, dando por finalizada la clase de Japonés y salvándome de un posible parte de incidencia.

—Dejémoslo aquí por hoy –masculla la profesora Mutsumi algo molesta por no haber podido echarme al pasillo— Si continúa así, Kinomoto, habrá represalias.

Y abandona el aula cargando con su maletín de cuero marrón y el ceño visiblemente fruncido.

—Salvada por la campana, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo Daidouji posa una mano sobre mi hombro y sonríe amablemente desde su pupitre, como si jamás hubiese pasado nada entre nosotras, como si ella no hubiera empezado a construir ese muro invisible que cada vez nos distancia más y más.

—Sí, claro –murmuro entre dientes guardando todos mis libros en la cartera lo más deprisa posible pasa salir de allí cuanto antes— Bueno, me voy…

Tomoyo abre la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente se calla clavando la vista en las baldosas del suelo como si se tratase de una niña que acaba de perder a su madre de vista en un enorme centro comercial, al borde del llanto.

Pero yo no me achanto por eso. En su lugar salgo al exterior y busco a Shaoran con la mirada mientras consulto el reloj. La siguiente clase en nuestra lista es Biología; prácticas de laboratorio por ser viernes.

Finalmente puedo divisar la figura de Shaoran apoyada en el tronco del único cerezo que hay por los terrenos del instituto. Está solo contemplando las nubes mientras juguetea con un par de papelitos rectangulares.

—¡Eh, Shaoran!

Corriendo me acerco hasta el cerezo y también me siento a su lado. Le doy un ligero beso en los labios, tras el cual me dispongo a tomar algo de aire y sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Tomoyo sonriendo como siempre lo ha hecho. No puedo negarlo… La echo tanto de menos…

—¡Hola, amor! –saluda Shaoran alegremente, y añade pícaro como él solo— ¿Qué tal la clase de Japonés?

—¿Amor? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo? ¿Te molesta?

—No, claro que no, pero…

—Entonces, todo bien. ¿Qué tal la clase, amor? –repite.

—Fatal… La próxima vez que te la vayas a saltar avísame para que lo haga contigo.

Shaoran acaricia mi cabello y deposita detrás de mi oreja una pequeñísima flor de cerezo que se saca de la manga como por arte de magia.

—Es la única que he podido encontrar en este árbol. El resto está esperando a la primavera.

—¡Qué bonita! –exclamo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Aún conozco a una más hermosa.

Shaoran me besa con fuerza, presionando suavemente mis labios contra los suyos para que abra la boca y nuestras lenguas se encuentren en su habitual danza, algo que no ha sucedido últimamente por todas las dudas que sacuden mi mente y mi corazón cuando me da por pensar en los últimos acontecimientos vividos junto a él.

No puedo seguir así… Shaoran no se lo merece.

Poco a poco correspondo a ese beso, fundiéndome con él mientras me acaricia con delicadeza. Pero nuevamente es la campana, la misma que me ha salvado el cuello, la que interrumpe totalmente la magia del momento.

Enfadada por esa interrupción, me aparto de su lado y Shaoran procede a levantarse tras tratar de deshacerse de la pereza que invade su cuerpo. Yo imito sus movimientos y le indico con la cabeza el camino hacia los laboratorios.

Shaoran me toma de la cintura y ambos nos perdemos entre las filas de alumnos en dirección a nuestra próxima clase de Biología.

—¿Ya tienes planes para Nochebuena, Sakura?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Qué va… Mi hermano se va a pasar la noche con Yukito, y mi padre, Fujitaka, vuelve a marcharse a una nueva excavación esta misma tarde. Así que estaré sola.

—Entonces, ¿te apetece venir conmigo? Podemos cenar en algún sitio y después ir aquí.

Shaoran me tiende dos entradas para la discoteca _Paradise_, en el centro de Tomoeda. Sopeso las posibilidades por unos segundos. ¿Por qué no? Me apetece bailar la Navidad.

—Vale, no parece una mala idea. ¿Cómo las has conseguido? –pregunto señalando las entradas.

—Eriol me las ha dado. Al parecer, Ryuo ha conseguido para todos, así que no va a faltar nadie. No es un inconveniente, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Además, hace tiempo que no salgo por ahí con mis amigas, y si ellas también van a ir, perfecto.

Shaoran sonríe y toma una de las entradas guardándola en su cartera y cediéndome la otra.

—Muy bien, ahora solo falta la cena –dice aparentemente alegre— Bueno, eso déjamelo a mí. Abrígate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces lo dejo todo en tus…

—¡Kinomoto!

Meiling Li se acerca a nosotros a toda velocidad, el cabello negro ondeando libremente al viento y una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

Shaoran resopla enfadado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y consultando su reloj para comprobar si puede echar a su prima con la excusa de que llegamos tarde. Lamentablemente, eso no es para nada cierto…

—¿Tienes un minuto? –pregunta recuperando el aliento perdido tras la carrera. –Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo? Tenemos clase y…

—Oh, si ahora no puedes no hay problema. Podemos vernos después de clase. ¿Sabes cuál es la cafetería que hace esquina con el bloque de apartamentos de Shaoran? Quedamos allí luego, ¿vale? ¡Me voy!

—¡Meiling!

Imposible, ya se ha perdido definitivamente en dirección a los laboratorios, dejándome con una molesta duda que no quiere abandonar mi mente. Shaoran me toma de la mano con el entrecejo fruncido y me conduce hacia los laboratorios de mal humor.

—Pasa de ella –masculla sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Asiento con la cabeza y continuamos nuestro camino en silencio hasta llegar a clase, en donde nos esperan unos ratoncillos blancos junto a un puñado de instrumentos metálicos y sumamente afilados reposando inocentemente sobre la mesa, así, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Meiling se sienta con Ryuo en la fila de mesas situada detrás de la nuestra, una vez nos han emparejado para hacer la disección a esos pobres bichos blancos que, sin saber nada, corretean alegremente en sus treinta centímetros por quince de jaula. Me sonríe abiertamente tomando el cúter entre sus manos y es entonces cuando yo siento que voy a correr la misma suerte que esos ratones.

Me revuelvo en mi asiento cuando Shaoran saca a nuestro ratón de la jaula para examinarlo de cerca al tiempo que echa un vistazo a los apuntes del encerado con la intención de realizar la mejor disección de todas. Yo me dedico a llevarme las manos a la boca a punto de vomitar cuando coge un punzón plateado y busca la vena aorta del ratón para matarlo lo más rápidamente. Él lo nota.

—Vale, este es el plan –dice dejando el punzón sobre la mesa y pasándome el cuaderno en blanco que tenemos para apuntar las observaciones— Yo hago la disección y tú te encargas de anotar lo que te vaya diciendo.

—Me parece bien –contesto rápidamente recuperando mi habitual tono de piel, dejando el pálido para otro momento.

Así pues, me giro sobre la silla de manera que no pueda ver lo que el resto de mis compañeros están haciendo y me dedico a apuntar todo lo que Shaoran me va dictando y… Dios, cada línea que escribo es más asquerosa que la anterior. ¿Para qué me habré apuntado a Biología? ¡Yo soy de letras!

Horas más tarde y tras recoger nuestras calificaciones del trimestre y los entrenamientos del equipo de animadoras, por fin salimos del instituto Seijô hacia nuestro fin de semana navideño. Mejor dicho, hacia nuestras vacaciones navideñas.

Sin perder demasiado tiempo en echarle un vistazo a mis notas, salgo corriendo en dirección a la cafetería que me ha indicado Meiling.

Es un lugar pequeño, aunque abarrotado de gente, de estilo francés. Un toldo rojizo cubre una terraza acristalada en donde hay varias personas tomando un tentempié, leyendo el periódico o simplemente conversando de cualquier tema que nada tiene que ver conmigo ni ha de importarme lo más mínimo. En el interior tampoco falta el ajetreo; varios hombres y mujeres estan jugando a las cartas alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, mientras otros tantos se encuentran tras la barra bebiendo una cerveza al son de una música de ambiente proveniente de los altavoces más cercanos y el ir y venir de los empleados que allí trabajan.

Yo escojo una mesa junto a un gran ventanal desde el que se puede ver todo el ancho de la calle, dejando la cartera sobre el suelo, cruzando las piernas y echando un vistazo de vez en cuando para tratar de atisbar la figura de Meiling entre la gente. Un camarero ataviado con un uniforme granate viene a tomarme nota. Tras apuntar que la chica de la mesa quince quiere un zumo de naranja del tiempo, aparece Meiling con su habitual sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso –se disculpa ocupando el asiento junto al mío y llamando a otro camarero con la mano— ¿Hace mucho tiempo que esperas?

—No, solo hace un par de minutos…

Cuarto de hora después, ambas tenemos nuestras bebidas sobre la mesa y charlamos amigablemente, como si no hubiera nada ni _nadie_ que nos enemistara. Pero lo cierto es que Meiling no tarda en sacar el tema del que ha venido a hablar. Por un momento deja toda su alegría de lado y se inclina sobre el tablero de la mesa cruzando ligeramente los brazos sobre el pecho. Y como suponía, no se podía tratar de ninguna otra cosa…

—A ver, Kinomoto, ¿qué pasa con Shaoran?

Maldita sea… ¿A ella qué le importa?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé que estás saliendo con él, pero no me veo que estés al cien por cien. Lo que quiero preguntarte es si realmente estás enamorada de mi primo o no.

Ya, claro… Pensará que para mí es sencillísimo responder a esa pregunta… ¿Realmente ya estoy enamorada de Shaoran? ¡Y yo qué sé! Decido evitar el tema por el momento.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo conoces a Shaoran?

Sí, sé que es una pregunta estúpida teniendo en cuenta que son familia, pero qué le vamos a hacer, es lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Obviamente, la reacción inmediata de Meiling es reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¡Desde siempre! ¡Somos primos! –contesta apartando las lágrimas con el dedo índice— Pero no fue hasta que tuvimos cinco años que empezamos a llevarnos bien. Shaoran nunca ha tenido amigos de verdad, pese a que él lo da todo por los demás… a su manera, claro.

—¿A su manera?

—Sí, nunca sabes que quien ha hecho que las cosas salgan bien ha sido él. No quiere que nadie tenga que deberle nada, no pretende que nadie le dé las gracias, sólo quiere ayudar desde el anonimato. Por eso siempre ha estado solo… Hasta que llegó a Japón junto con Eriol y se juntó con Yamazaki y los demás.

Eriol… La forma en que Meiling habla de él, tan cercana, tan amigable, tan cálida, denota que en cierto modo se deben de conocer.

¡Un momento!

Esa fotografía… aquella que encontré en la casa de Hiiraguizawa aquella tarde de tormenta, la tarde en la que Tomoyo y él…

¡No hay duda! Esos tres niños situados en el centro de la foto tenían que ser ellos; Meiling Li, Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Sí, ya se conocían de antes… Shaoran y Meiling son familia; primos, de hecho. Pero, ¿qué hay de Eriol? Los apellidos no coinciden. ¿Un amigo? ¿Un viejo conocido de la familia? ¿Qué es Eriol Hiiraguizawa para los Li? ¡Me muero de curiosidad! ¿Por qué Shaoran nunca me ha contado nada de eso? No sé nada sobre él, sólo ciertas pinceladas de su pasado, débiles, insignificantes… ¿Por qué vino a Japón? ¿Por qué Meiling lo ha seguido hasta aquí? ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

—¿Ya conocías a Hiiraguizawa, Meiling? –pregunto intentando resolver parte de mis dudas.

—Sí, él también ha estado siempre ahí. Es como una especie de hermano; necesario, vital… importante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Meiling se reclina en su asiento y mira soñadora por la ventana.

—Simplemente que las cosas no serían iguales si él nunca hubiera estado con nosotros.

No me entero de nada, pero tampoco me atrevo a seguir preguntando sobre el tema. Segurísimo que ella no querrá contarme nada relevante. Aún así…

—Meiling, ¿por qué Shaoran tuvo que trasladarse a Japón?

—Él tiene asuntos que resolver aquí –contesta cambiando la expresión de su rostro, endureciendo sus rasgos- Y más vale que no olvide quién es ni lo que ha venido a hacer. Por eso estoy yo aquí. No puedo permitir que cambie sus metas.

Ella juguetea entrelazando los dedos de sus manos una y otra vez con nerviosismo, bebiendo sorbitos de su café, ya algo frío.

—Oye –intervengo regresando sin pretenderlo al tema inicial de la conversación— ¿Tú estás…? Ya sabes, de Shaoran…

Meiling clava sus ojos carmesíes en los míos.

—¿Enamorada? –pregunta alzando una ceja.

Yo asiento agachando la mirada, revolviéndome incómoda en la silla.

—Sí… Al menos parece que le tienes mucho cariño. –digo al fin.

-Bueno, él y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas inolvidables… Pero supongo que pese a aquella promesa de hace tantos años, yo no he sido para él más que su prima, una amiga que siempre va a estar ahí, nada más. –hace una breve pausa en la que se dedica a observar atentamente todas y cada una de mis facciones- Pero sí, podría decirse que yo he llegado a estar enamorada de Shaoran.

Mi corazón da un fuerte vuelco al escuchar esas últimas palabras. No sé por qué, pero he sentido una punzada de dolor en el pecho al saber que otra chica tan apegada a mi novio puede sentir amor por él cuando ni siquiera yo siento algo así. O quizás…

—Así que… tú…

—Sí –asiente— Aunque comprendí que él jamás me iba a tomar en serio, por lo que traté de olvidarle a toda costa saliendo con otros chicos, intentando pasar de todo su mundo, como si de pronto nunca hubiese existido en mi vida, pero es… ¡Imposible! ¡No hay otro como él! A pesar de que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas no he logrado deshacerme de sus recuerdos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué duele tantísimo? Esas palabras… ¡Esas malditas palabras que se clavan en mi alma! ¿Es posible que ella necesite a Shaoran más que yo?

_¡Cállate, Meiling!_

—Ya veo…

Me mira de reojo antes de volver a hablar.

—Así que ahora que estoy aquí no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Sé que ahora está saliendo contigo, pero no pienso rendirme nunca –termina con una sonrisita amable— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué harás?

—¿Cómo?

Meiling apoya su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Tú también estás enamorada de Shaoran, ¿cierto? Le quieres, no hay más que verte la cara cuando estáis juntos.

—Oye, espera un…

—Lo siento, Kinomoto, pero no pienso perder contra ti. Esto es lo que quería decirte.

Meiling se termina su café y se levanta de la silla recogiendo su cartera con los libros en el trayecto. Yo estoy tan asombrada con todo ese diálogo que no sé cómo reaccionar.

—En serio, Sakura… —continúa interviniendo por última vez— Deberías analizar lo que sientes. No quiero competir con nadie si no se juega al cien por cien, ¿eh? Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Se marcha a pasa ligero contoneándose de un lado para otro, llamando la atención de los clientes que permanecen sentados en sus mesas y cuya vista se pierde en las curvas de la anatomía de Meiling, a quien no parece importarle lo más mínimo esas miradas.

_[…]_

—¡Me voy! —grito saliendo a la fría calle mientras me pongo mi abrigo.

—Ve con cuidado, Sakura.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi padre, me ayuda a colocarme correctamente el abrigo al tiempo que muestra esa sonrisa tan agradable.

—No te preocupes, papá, que tengas un buen viaje para la excavación y Feliz Navidad.

Mi padre vuelve a sonreír.

—Feliz Navidad, te llamaré en cuanto llegue.

Asiento con la cabeza y tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, cierro la puerta tras de mí. Sólo tengo que cruzar la esquina y ahí está él; Shaoran, esperándome en su Kawasaki negra. Lleva unos pantalones de tela negros, al igual que su chaqueta, y camisa y corbata vez se ha olvidado su preciada cazadora de cuero en su apartamento, sustituyéndola por oscuro y largo chaquetón de tela más gruesa. Sonríe al verme llevar y me invita a subir a la moto tras un gesto de la mano.

—Estás preciosa, Sakura —dice subiéndose y arrancando la Kawasaki mientras yo me aferro a su cintura y me sonrojo ligeramente confiando en que la oscuridad de la noche disimule el rojo de mis mejillas— ¿Te has abrigado bien, como te dije?

—Sí, tanto que hasta tengo calor, ¿pero a dónde vamos a cenar?

—Ahora mismo lo verás.

Shaoran aprieta el acelerador tras añadir esas palabras con un misticismo absoluto, y ambos nos perdemos en nuestra noche de Nochebuena.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Tal y como tantas veces en las que me subo a la Kawasaki, ahora también me sentía completo. Obviamente no llevaba conmigo mi música, ni mi cazadora de cuero, ni tampoco las gafas de sol, pero sí a la chica, lo más preciado que puedo tener en este momento; Sakura Kinomoto, esa que se aferra a mi cintura con tanta fuerza, como creyendo que en algún punto la voy a dejar caer. Pero se equivoca por completo, nunca voy a soltar esas manos que me abrazan de esta forma tan mágica.

Zigzagueando por las callejuelas de Tomoeada, al fin llegamos hacia nuestro destino; el Templo Tsukimine. Hace algún tiempo ya estuve aquí, en este mismo lugar, a la orilla de este río y sobre el puente de piedra que ahora atravesamos en mi moto. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de Sakura, pese a que no quisiera admitirlo.

—¿Esto también forma parte del templo? —pregunta Sakura observando todo cuanto la rodea.

—En efecto, pero no has visto lo mejor.

Acelero la Kawasaki y continúo mi rumbo por el terreno desigual que conduce más allá del templo, un lugar que seguramente será desconocido por mucha gente, excepto para nosotros.

Y aquí estamos, rodeados por un montón de cerezos, se extiende un prado verde frente a nosotros, un sitio acogedor y hermoso que había pasado completamente por alto la última vez. En el centro hay una casita acristalada que quizás en algún momento desde su construcción había servido para guardar los instrumentos de jardinería del templo, pero ahora estaba vacía, a excepción de una mesita en su interior, una mesita iluminada con un pequeño candelabro situado en el centro, sobre la que reposan dos bandejas cubiertas con una cúpula plateada.

Sakura y yo bajamos de la moto tras dejarla aparcada junto a un robusto roble. Poco a poco avanzamos hasta la casita acristalada y débilmente iluminada por las llamas procedentes de las velas blancas que se consumen en los candelabros.

—Esto es… —comienza Sakura observándolo todo— Alucinante… ¿Lo has preparado tú?

Asiento con la cabeza apartando a la derecha la silla de madera para que mi novia pueda tomar asiento.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso, Shaoran.

Sakura se inclina sobre la mesa cuando yo ya he tomado asiento y me besa suavemente en los labios mientras yo conduzco mis manos hasta su pelo, acariciándolo.

El momento dura apenas unos segundos, pues pronto ella vuelve a sentarse y a escudriñar la bandejita plateada con curiosidad. Finalmente y tras indicarle que puede desvelar el secreto de la cena, decide asomarse al plato levantando la tapa cuidadosamente al tiempo que dibujo una estúpida sonrisa en mis labios.

Muy sorprendida, Sakura extrae un pequeño papelito muy bien doblado y también sonríe mientras intenta averiguar su contenido.

—"_Esta noche es para ti_ —comienza a leer en voz alta— _Fíjate, aquí, bajo las estrellas en nuestro pequeño refugio, viviendo un momento único, simplemente juntos. Sí, créetelo, te regalo esta noche y cada uno de sus segundos, pues es mi manera de darte las gracias por haberme entregado las ganas de vivir. No soy un poeta, no domino el juego de las palabras, ya lo sabes, pero quiero que entiendas que esto es todo lo que soy, todo lo que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte ahora mismo, a rendirme a ti si hace falta, a encadenarnos eternamente en este mundo finito, mi princesa, porque desde el primer día en que te vi me enamoré de ti aún sin saberlo ni querer admitirlo. Déjame ser tu luz en esta noche blanca, toma mi mano y piérdete en su tacto, no dejes que cada minuto se quede en uno más. Vive y hazlo conmigo, pues he dejado de quererte. Sí, mi pequeña flor de cerezo… Créetelo también; ya no te quiero… No puedo quererte porque ya estoy perdido en todo tu ser, en toda tu alma. TE AMO… Te amé desde el primer momento, te amo ahora y te amaré siempre. No tengas dudas, no finjas que te sorprendes, en el fondo esto también lo sabías, pero no me importa repetirlo una y mil veces. Sakura, te amo. Y sólo te pido un poco más de tiempo para que el sentimiento sea mutuo, para que tú también puedas decirme que me quieres, que me necesitas a tu lado y que me pidas que esté contigo durante el resto nuestras vidas. ¿Te lo digo otra vez? Te amo…"_

Ella acaba de leer la nota con lágrimas en los ojos e inmediatamente vuelve a abandonar la silla para abalanzarse sobre mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerza y besándome una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué lloras, tonta?

Sakura no dice nada y simplemente oculta su rostro en mi pecho mientras yo me dedico a juguetear con los mechones de su pelo liso y brillante.

—Shaoran… Es lo más bonito que… que…

—Shh…

La beso suavemente dejándome llevar demasiado rápido por ese gesto que ella corresponde sin tapujos, tomándola de la cintura y arrastrándola hacia la pared más cercana, en donde queda acorralada entre los cristales de la casa y mi propio cuerpo que está pegado al de ella. Sakura se limita a jugar con el nudo de mi corbata, deshaciéndolo lentamente y tirando del mismo para acercar mi rostro al suyo y volver a fundirnos en un apasionado beso que caldea la temperatura del ambiente, derritiendo la nieve que afuera ha comenzado a caer.

En un momento dado, Sakura sube su pierna derecha hasta la altura de mi cintura y deja que yo la sujete con la mano mientras la sigo besando y arrastro la tela de su vestido morado, el mismo que yo le regalé, hacia límites insospechados.

Una de mis manos abandona su pelo y va a parar a la cremallera del vestido situada en la espalda, pero ella me detiene, separándose por unos segundos y recuperando el aliento perdido.

— Shaoran —susurra muy lentamente. Tiene los labios hinchados de tanto besuqueo y respira agitadamente a la par que sus ojos me observan intensamente— Te quiero.

Y, lo juro, creo que me vuelvo loco, que no es real, que todo es fruto de mi cruel imaginación que me está gastando una broma de mal gusto. Tanto es así que se lo tengo que preguntar.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te quiero! —confiesa colgándose de mi cuello.

Ya está, he vuelto a caer. ¡Muerte a la cordura! ¡Desfogue! ¡Pasión! ¡Amor!

¿Y todo por qué? ¡Porque ella me quiere! ¡Sakura ha dicho que me quiere! ¡Me quiere a mí! ¡A Shaoran Li! ¿Acaso podía ser de otra manera?

Sin poder evitarlo alzo a Sakura entre mis brazos, sonrisa cómplice que intercambiamos sin necesidad de nada más. Damos varias vueltas alrededor de la casita acristalada y volvemos a besarnos en el mismo punto en donde estábamos antes. Ella acaricia los botones de mi camisa, descendiendo hasta alcanzar los del pantalón y haciendo círculos con los dedos entorno a los mismos sin llegar a desabrocharlos.

Yo hago lo propio con esa cremallera que tiene un asunto pendiente conmigo y que acaba rindiéndose, bajando por la blanca espalda de Sakura.

Mis manos se cuelan por el bajo de su vestido y acarician temblando cualquier trocito de piel que encuentran a su paso mientras ella desabrocha con la boca los botones de la camisa. Uno tras otro van cayendo mostrando mi pecho desnudo. Sakura se agacha y deja caer un delicado beso en la zona abdominal y subiendo lentamente, rozando con sus labios toda mi piel hasta alcanzar mi boca y fundirnos de nuevo.

No sé si será porque aún no hemos cenado, pero ambos tenemos hambre, hambre del otro… Deseo de un fuego hasta ahora oculto, un fuego que quema demasiado, más que el mismo Infierno y que tiene sabor a Cielo.

Aquí y ahora, los dos solos, no hay nada más ni nadie que pueda interrumpirnos. Y si queremos amarnos ahora, bajo las estrellas cuyo brillo se cuela por las pequeñas ventanas de nuestro refugio acristalado, nos amamos, pues ya no hay dudas que nublen nuestras miradas enamoradas. Sólo existe el palpitar de nuestros locos corazones, los cuales bailan al mismo son, cien por cien sincronizados por primera vez.

Mis dedos comienzan a acariciar aquella zona, entre sus piernas, primero muy despacio y después más y más deprisa. Sakura se deshace en suspiros entre mis brazos. Y lo cierto es que no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero sus reacciones son justo lo que yo necesito para saber si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo o no.

Pronto, Sakura comienza a jadear más y más fuerte, a medida que yo sigo acariciando esa zona, ascendiendo y descendiendo, hasta rozar con mis dedos la tela de su ropa interior. Está caliente y comienza a humedecerse. Me quedo quieto, sin saber si lo correcto es detenerme ahí o continuar. Observo a Sakura. Tiene los ojos suavemente cerrados y la boca entreabierta. No lo pienso demasiado y antes de continuar la beso en los labios con pasión, con deseo…

¿Quién o qué podría estropear la magia de un momento como este?

El cristal sobre el que estamos apoyados se empaña ligeramente y poco a poco una hebra blanquecina se va extendiendo sobre él, así… muy lentamente se va haciendo grande y aumenta más cuando Sakura se apoya sobre la misma, dando un ligero respingo al contrastar la temperatura de su cuerpo con la del frío cristal. ¿Un grieta?

De pronto me detengo en mi afán de besarla y llegar a más allí mismo cuando un repentino dolor se adueña de mi cuerpo. Un dolor que ya he sentido antes… Fuerte, agudo, insoportable… . Sakura lo nota.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué paras ahora? —pregunta algo preocupada.

Espera un segundo…

—Shaoran, ¿estás bien?

¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué justo ahora? El dolor no cesa su insistencia y continúa desplazándose por toda mi cabeza y descendiendo a cada una de mis articulaciones, agarrotando mis músculos mientras la grieta en el cristal se expande más y más.

Luego ya no hay nada… Sólo oscuridad. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—_Shaoran… En… cuén… tra… me… Estoy aquí… Siempre he estado aquí…_

Un fogonazo de luz alumbra toda la estancia mientras yo siento que me precipito a un vacío inexistente. ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Cuidado!

El cristal de la pared se hace añicos justo cuando aparto a Sakura hacia el centro de la casa y los dos caemos al suelo con gran estrépito. Los cristales se extienden por toda la superficie mientras una corriente de aire gélido penetra por el hueco que ha dejado la rotura, viento que termina por apagar las llamas de las velas que aún seguían encendidas en el candelabro.

—¡¿Estás bien? —grito desesperado ante la sola idea de que le haya podido pasar algo— ¡Sakura!

Ella se incorpora entre los cristales rotos, comprobando si tiene algún tipo de herida, pero parece estar bien. Sonríe.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Estoy… bien… —mascullo entre dientes posando una mano sobre mis sienes masajeándolas con las yemas de mis dedos. El dolor ha desaparecido por completo, al igual que esa extraña sensación, esa presencia…

Ambos miramos a nuestro alrededor. No hay más que restos de lo que podría haber sido una velada perfecta. ¡Maldición!

—¿Qué es… lo que ha pasado?

—No lo sé… pero creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, empieza a hacer frío —murmuro colocándome la ropa— Cenamos de camino a la discoteca, ¿vale? De todas formas se me había chamuscado la cena antes de traerla aquí, así que el plan B son unos bocadillos que tengo en la moto…

—¿En serio?

Un segundo, dos, tres…

—Sí.

Sakura se echa a reír inocentemente colocándose su vestido y tomando el abrigo abandonado en el respaldo de su silla. Parece no importarle haberse quedado sin la cena de Nochebuena y también haberse perdido los postres, pero en fin… ya no queda otro remedio que resignarse y continuar la noche.

Así pues, tras recoger un poco, los dos regresamos a la Kawasaki y nos marchamos de los terrenos del Templo Tsukime, perdiéndonos en las luces de Tomoeda y entre los copos de nieve que no han dejado de caer desde antes de que Sakura me confesara que finalmente me quiere…

Qué noche más extraña, ¿cierto?

Y lo mejor… aún está por venir.

_**(Sakura)**_

—¡Sakura! ¿Dónde diablos os habíais metido? Llegáis veinte minutos tarde. ¡Nos estamos congelando de frío!

Chiharu Mihara tira de la manga de Takashi Yamazaki y lo arrastra hacia el interior de la discoteca indicándonos con un gesto de la cabeza que los sigamos. Shaoran y yo obedecemos sin tener tiempo ni ganas de explicar el motivo de nuestro retraso, porque ni tan siquiera nosotros somos capaces de crear una argumentación lo suficientemente lógica como para que resulte creíble.

Mira, es que estábamos a punto de hacer el amor cuando la pared de la casita en donde nos encontrábamos ha estallado en mil pedacitos de cristal y hemos tenido que marcharnos de allí y buscar otro lugar para terminar nuestra cena; unos bocadillos, simples pero deliciosos, todo hay que decirlo, de jamón y queso, tras los cuales hemos tenido que venir hasta aquí, una discoteca situada en la otra punto del mundo de donde nos encontrábamos.

La verdad, no sé a qué suena esa clase de explicación, así como tampoco soy consciente de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar otra vez… ¡Maldita casa acristalada! Si no es la bruja de Meiling tenían que ser los cristales que no tenían otra noche para hacerse añicos sin motivo alguno más que ésta. ¿Y yo qué? ¡A dos velas de nuevo! Y Shaoran… acababa de decirle que lo quería… Todo era perfecto, si bien hacía algo de frío que se podía subsanar con la teoría de que nuestros cuerpos podían propagar su calor del uno al otro y del otro al uno.

Dios, ¿por qué haces sufrir a tus pobres criaturas de hormonas revueltas? ¡A los adolescentes no se nos hace eso! Rectifico, ¡a los adolescentes enamorados!

Porque sí, mi tiempo me ha costado, pero fin he comprendido que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Shaoran. Sobre todo desde la charla con Meiling y caer en la cuenta de que no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me lo arrebate, si es que alguien no lo ha hecho ya. ¿Con cuántas chicas habrá estado Shaoran antes que conmigo? ¿Cuántos besos de los que a mí me entrega habrá dedicado a otros amores? ¿Y esas frases tan bonitas que se inventa para mí? ¿O esas sonrisas que regala y que son tan extremadamente complicadas de interpretar? ¿Cuántas veces se habrá entregado a la pasión con otros labios en noches como ésta?

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro prefiriendo no imaginar esas cosas. Ahora está conmigo, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa. Lo demás me trae sin cuidado.

El cuarteto maravillas, a saber, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Shaoran y yo, avanzamos entre la gente que baila alegremente en la pista de baile. Todos van muy bien arreglados, aunque hay alguno que otro que porta un magnífico disfraz de Santa Claus o de alguna de sus ayudantes.

Ryuo se presenta ante nosotros con Meiling colgada de su brazo. Ambos llevan unos cuernos de reno sobre la cabeza y ya parecen haberse tomado algunas copas de más. ¡Si es que son tal para cual! Bueno, mejor… así Shaoran se queda libre por esta noche.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¡Ven a bailar conmigo, Shaoran! —grita Meiling haciéndose oír entre la música que suena a todo volumen.

_No, no, no ,no, no, no_

_No fire, no fire I_

_I wanna feel the music higher_

_And touch the sky_

_No love, no love_

_You drive me crazy_

_You crazy boy_

_I wanna live with you_

_A déjà vu_

—¿Qué? —estallo agarrando a Shaoran por el brazo— ¡De eso nada! ¡Ven!

Y arrastro a mi novio hasta la pista de baile.

—¡Sa… Sakuraaaa!

Pero no puede hacer nada por zafarse de mi agarre y ambos acabamos en el centro de la pista, bailando como podemos entre tanta gente mientras imagino que puedo acabar con Meiling con sólo mirarla. ¡Será mejor que no baje la guardia con ella esta noche!

_I don`t wanna lie, I`m feeling so blue_

_So take me away, so take me with you_

_Hey mystery girl I`m falling for you_

_I`m living tonight the last déjà vu_

La discoteca se convierte en un duelo de miradas entre Meiling y yo entre luces de colores y música a todo volumen. Ambas nos comemos a Shaoran con los ojos e intentamos matarnos con el choque de sentimientos entre las dos, una guerra de amor en mitad de la nieve, en mitad de la Navidad y entre copas que van y vienen y que llevan algo más que alcohol.

Es irónico pensar que la Noche de Paz se vaya a convertir en una cruenta batalla por aquél capaz de hacer volar a dos chicas con sólo el roce de su piel. Sí, irónico, pero en sí la vida es una gran ironía que no deja de repetirse día tras día.

Meiling también entra en la pista de baile acompañada de Ryuo y ambos comienzan a moverse tratando de no derribar el contenido de sus vasos de cristal, mientras Yamazaki y Chiharu observan la escena desde lejos y se besan muy de vez en cuando y de forma fugaz.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Cambio de parejas!

Yamazaki también se cuela entre la gente que baila sin importarle el resto de personas que intentan hacer lo mismo y arrastra a Shaoran a la esquina más apartada de la discoteca.

—¡Ten cuidado con Takashi, Li! —exclama Chiharu entre divertida y "contentilla", por no decir que ella también se ha pasado con la bebida— ¡A ver lo que vais a hacer allí los dos solos! ¡Te recuerdo que tienes novia!

Shaoran se dedica a guiñar un ojo misteriosamente para después perderse con su amigo entre la multitud, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su prima; Meiling Li.

Chiharu decide imitar a su novio y, tomándome del brazo, me conduce hasta la barra y me obliga a tomar asiento en uno de los taburetes negros y acolchados situados frente a la misma.

_No, no, no ,no, no, no_

_No fire, no fire I_

_I wanna feel the music higher_

_And touch the sky_

_No love, no love_

_You drive me crazy_

_You crazy boy_

_I wanna live with you_

_A déjà vu_

—¿Qué os pongo, guapas?

Un camarero de unos veintisiete años se inclina sobre la barra con una sonrisita pícara en los labios. Es alto, delgado y rubio. Sus ojos azules se clavan en nosotras con un brillo matemático un tanto especial. Espera… ¿Matemático?

—¡Ahí va!

—¡No puede ser!

—¡PROFESOR FLOURITE!

Él asiente con la cabeza e inmediatamente señala la lista de bebidas que cuelga detrás de la barra.

—Aquí llamadme sólo Fye, chicas. ¿Creéis que os voy a dar clase de Mates en _Paradise_?

—¿Pero qué hace usted aquí? —pregunto con la boca abierta. ¿Qué hace nuestro profesor de Matemáticas en la discoteca _Paradise_?

—¡Eh! Nada de usted, ya os lo he dicho sólo Fye. —dice sonriendo amigablemente— Es uno de mis trabajillos, el sueldo de profesor no me llega para todo lo que quiero. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que pensáis que los profesores no tenemos vida propia?

—No es eso, es que…

—Entonces no habéis visto lo mejor…

Fye se agacha por un momento y cuando se incorpora sobre la barra de nuevo tiene entre sus manos un pequeño micrófono.

Chiharu y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices. Siempre habíamos pensado que Fye era capaz de todo y más, pero esto ya es demasiado. ¡Anda ya!

—¡Atención! —anuncia con la boca pegada al micro— ¡Es la hora de que los Dj's entren en acción! Así que más vale que nos pongan a vibrar, ¿verdad, KuroDJ? ¡Un fuerte aplauso para él!

Una pequeña cabina en lo alto del segundo piso de la discoteca se ilumina con una luz roja entre las ovaciones de las personas que esperan disfrutar del tema estrella de la noche. Y de pronto, nuestro profesor de Educación Física, Kurogane, aparece con unos enormes cascos en la cabeza y rodeado de una infinidad de instrumentos conectados a máquinas y potentes altavoces.

—¡Larguirucho! ¿Quién ha dicho que puedas llamarme así? —grita desde arriba con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque después decide cambiar la expresión de su rostro por otra más amigable— ¡Gente! ¡Feliz Navidad!

¡¿Qué? ¿Kurogane es el pinchadiscos de _Paradise_? Venga, ¿y qué más?

Nuestro profesor de Educación Física se sitúa frente a una mesa de mezclas y comienza a interpretar su tema musical entre los chillidos de la gente que ya baila sin control, totalmente exaltados por esa noche navideña que de tranquila y pacífica tiene más bien poco.

—Bueno, chicas —continúa Fye guardando el micrófono— ¿Qué va a ser?

Chiharu me mira intuitiva mientras yo pienso a toda prisa en qué clase de mirada tengo que devolverle.

—Dos vodkas con limón —suelta como quien no quiere la cosa.

Fye se da la vuelta sonriendo y yo me giro hacia Chiharu.

—¿Cómo es que le has pedido alcohol? Ahora está de buenas, pero no deja de ser un profesor del Seijô. Además…

Me detengo de pronto. Además… ¡No quiero perder el control esta noche! Si se diera la oportunidad de… de… de repetir ciertas experiencias (o mejor dicho, de culminarlas), quiero estar al cien por cien…

—¿Qué más da? Venga, yo invito.

Fye regresa al cabo de diez segundos con las bebidas en la mano y su habitual sonrisa.

—No os paséis, ¿vale? —dice tomando el dinero de Chiharu— Feliz Navidad.

Ambas asentimos con la cabeza y nos giramos en nuestros taburetes mientras yo me dedico a contemplar mi vaso con la mirada perdida en su contenido. Si es un poquito no pasará nada, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

—¿Qué tal te va con Li, Sakura? —pregunta Chiharu tras tomar su primer sorbo— Yamazaki me ha contado que estáis saliendo.

—Sí, esto…

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo besa? ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Es bueno? ¡Mira que si quieres hacemos un intercambio de parejas!

¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?

—¡No digas gilipolleces, Chiharu! —estallo colorada como un tomate. ¿A qué ha venido este interrogatorio?

—Sólo digo que hay que estar abierta a nuevas opciones, mujer… Las parejas de hoy en día somos gente moderna.

—Lo que tú digas…

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

El tema de Kurogane sigue sonando exitosamente. Shaoran reaparece con Yamazaki en el centro de la pista de baile. Ambos están riendo y hablan animadamente de sus cosas. Meiling también se da cuenta de su presencia y abandona a Ryuo y sus cuernos de reno para acercarse a Chiharu y a mí.

—¿Qué, Kinomoto? ¿Vas a pasar ya a la acción? Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Así que decídete, que el tiempo corre… Y no va a ser a tu favor.

¡¿Pero qué diantres se cree ésta con amenazas?

Meiling se pierde de nuevo antes de que pueda darle la última respuesta, la que le iba quitar las ganas de intentar nada con Shaoran. ¿No puede simplemente aceptar que él está conmigo y que yo quiero estar con él?

—¡Mira a esos dos!

Chiharu señalada hacia un lado de la pista, un rincón discretamente oculto en donde dos personas bailan tranquilamente dejando escapar de vez en cuando algún que otro beso en los labios del otro.

Tomoyo y Eriol. Ella ataviada con un vestido corto y negro, ampliamente escotado, y zapatitos de tacón. El pelo largo y suelto, dejándolo caer libremente sobre su espalda. Él con un esmóquin grisáceo y camisa roja, se pega a su novia paseando sus manos a sus anchas por cualquier curvatura de su cuerpo.

—Ya ni se molestan en ocultarlo… —susurro tristemente dando un sorbo al vodka con limón y comprobando que a Fye se le ha olvidado _accidentalmente_ echarle el vodka.

—Ha pasado algo con Tomoyo, ¿verdad, Sakura? —intuye Chiharu.

—Pues…

—¡Sakura!

Rika y Naoko llegan a la carrera, algo sofocadas y sonrojadas. Llevan los vestidos algo descolocados y el pelo ligeramente revueltos y tratan inútilmente de recuperar el aliento perdido.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? —comienza Chiharu observando su bebida y dando pequeños sorbos con el entrecejo fruncido— Creo que a esto la falta algo…

—Sakura, ¿quieres hacer el favor de controlar a tu novio? —interviene Naoko— ¡Es increíble!

Oficialmente acabo de perderme. Mmm… ¿Shaoran?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Se estaba dando el lote con Meiling hace un minuto!

—¡¿QUÉ?

—¡No mientas, Naoko! —dice Rika— Sakura, tranquila… no ha pasado nada, pero Meiling está pegada a Li todo el tiempo y ya lo ha intentado… aunque él no se ha dejado. De cualquier modo, será mejor que los vigiles de cerca, sólo por si acaso…

—_¿Qué, Kinomoto? ¿Vas a pasar ya a la acción? Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Así que decídete, que el tiempo corre… Y no va a ser a tu favor._

Como impulsada por un resorte salto del taburete y sorteo a la gente hasta tener una mejor vista de toda la pista de baile.

Justo en el centro está Meiling bailando con Shaoran, aferrándose a sus hombros con fuerza y acariciando su pelo castaño, rozando con sus labios la piel de su cuello. Él le dice algo, pero no puedo saber qué. Ella sonríe y… después todo sucede a cámara lenta.

El tema de Kurogane, el cual lleva por nombre _Stand with me_, llega a su cénit, la gente alza las manos al cielo y Meiling se pone de puntillas, sosteniéndose sobre los hombros de Shaoran. Él se echa hacia atrás, pero…

—¡Shaoran!

Él se gira y me mira, aunque en un rápido movimiento, Meiling pega sus labios a los de mi novio al tiempo que cierra los ojos. El vaso que sostenía Shaoran cae al suelo haciéndose añicos. En mi cabeza la música deja de sonar, la fiesta se termina y todo comienza a dar vueltas. No hay nada más ante mí, sólo Shaoran y Meiling que se besan… y unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.

Meiling lo deja respirar durante algunos segundos y la discoteca recupera su ajetreo habitual, el cual únicamente ha dejado de existir dentro de mí. Ella sonríe y lo abraza, clavando su mirada desafiante en la mía, como queriendo decir que ahora he perdido el reto, que el premio se lo lleva ella.

Yo les doy la espalda muy enfadada, disgustada, decepcionada y un montón de sensaciones más que se arremolinan en mi pecho sin llegar a formar un orden concreto.

Antes de que mi cuerpo quede totalmente paralizado, busco recupero mi abrigo y salgo corriendo de la discoteca sin volver la vista atrás e ignorando a la gente que me llama intentando sin éxito retenerme con sus voces.

—¡Sakura…!

Shaoran empuja a Meiling y echa a correr detrás de mí, sorteando a nuestros amigos, que no pueden creerse haber presenciado este ridículo lío de faldas.

Yo no escucho nada, no veo nada, quizás porque para mí ya no hay nada… No sé ni adónde voy, ni me importa perderme entre las calle de Tomoeda. Me da igual lo que pueda sucederme porque acabo de corroborar mi teoría de que desde hace algún tiempo, mi vida es una completa mierda.

De pronto, alguien me agarra del brazo y tira de mí con fuerza, con desesperación, cobijándome en un pecho que en estos momentos desearía no conocer tan bien.

—¡Sakura! —exclama Shaoran apretándome contra sí, impidiéndome la escapatoria y casi la respiración.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —grito intentando salir de allí y seguir corriendo a ninguna parte.

Seguimos forcejeando en la oscuridad de la noche, como si él fuera un ladrón y yo su pobre víctima que no encuentra refugio para poder salvarse. Quién sabe, igual ese es nuestro caso. Primero me roba el corazón y ahora… ¿qué más quiere arrebatarme?

Shaoran me separa momentáneamente para más tarde besarme sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, posesivamente, con fuerza. Su boca sabe ligeramente a alcohol, pero sólo ligeramente, como si tan sólo hubiera podido probar un sorbo del vaso cuyo contenido ha acabado derramándose por el suelo entre un centenar de cristales rotos.

—¡No…!

Pero no me suelta, me sigue besando una y otra vez, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y apartando como puede esas lágrimas que caen de mis ojos. Yo golpeo su pecho, pero él más fuerte, más veloz… y otra vez consigue atraparme entre una pared de ladrillos del callejón más cercano y su propio cuerpo, amordazándome hasta asegurarse de que ya no tengo ninguna escapatoria, hasta que yo comprendo lo mismo y me dejo besar. Sólo así, sin corresponderle, sólo me dejo hacer lo que él quiera hasta que se aburra y decida concederme la palabra.

Finalmente se detiene y me observa algo preocupado.

—¿Ya te has cansado? —pregunto fríamente.

—Sakura, yo no…

De improviso le cruzo la cara con la palma de mi mano abierta. El golpe resuena como un eco macabro por todo el callejón. Pero Shaoran no se mueve de su sitio, permanece estático, únicamente rozando con sus dedos su mejilla, la cual empieza a enrojecer.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —susurra, aparentemente tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo— Ésta es la mía.

Y otra vez vuelve a besarme del mismo modo justo cuando yo abro la boca para protestar.

Los segundos se suceden entre beso y beso, entre más y más forcejeos que no llevan a ninguna parte, tomando pequeños descansos para recuperar el aliento.

—¡¿Qué haces? ¡Si quieres besar a alguien, vete con Meiling! ¡A esa zorra seguro que no…!

—¿Es que ya lo has olvidado? —pregunta tomándome por los hombros— ¡Puede que yo con Meiling tuviera una promesa, pero contigo tenía otra! Cada vez que tú me golpearas yo te besaría, ¿lo has olvidado?

Sus palabras consiguen acallar las mías. No, no lo he olvidado… Aquella promesa…

—¡Eres un idiota, Shaoran! ¿Lo sabías? —exclamo dejándome caer sobre su pecho.

Él me abraza con fuerza y nos quedamos en silencio hasta su próxima intervención.

—¿Crees que yo he besado a Meiling por gusto? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Vamos, Sakura! Yo te quiero a ti, parece mentira que no lo sepas.

—¡Pero…!

—Sakura —dice seriamente— Te amo… Métetelo en la cabeza.

Me ama, me ama… ¿Cómo puedo saber que es verdad? Tan sólo las palabras no son suficientes. Quiero que lo demuestre, porque yo también le amo… Ya no sé ni desde hace cuánto tiempo y tampoco me importa permanecer sumida en la ignorancia. Me he enamorado de Shaoran Li y ya no hay más que decir.

Esta vez soy yo la que se alza de puntillas para besarle, quizás queriendo comprobar de esta forma que me está diciendo la verdad. Y entonces parece ser de nuevo él; suave, cálido, delicado, simplemente Shaoran, el que me quiere, el que me dice que me ama sin tapujos, al que también amo yo…

—Yo también, Shaoran… Y por eso me duele que tú hayas…

—No ha significado nada, te lo juro. Para mí Meiling siempre ha sido alguien más de mi familia. Es especial a su manera, pero nunca la he visto de otra forma. Tú eres la única con la que quiero estar, ¿sabes? Sólo tú, Sakura —Shaoran se aparta de mi lado y rebusca entre sus bolsillos algo que resulta ser una pequeña cajita de madera— Mira, pensaba dártelo un poco más tarde, pero creo que ahora es el momento. Es para ti.

Temblando por la emoción del momento acepto la cajita que él me ofrece y al abrirla, descubro dos pequeños anillos de plata, ambos entrelazados y… ¿qué es eso que brilla en cada anillo? Son nuestros nombres… El mío, Sakura, y el suyo, Shaoran, grabados sobre el metal blanquecino.

—Feliz Navidad, Sakura —susurra tomando el anillo que tiene su nombre y colocándomelo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, como si ese anillo tuviera otra clase de significado.

Sin palabras, sólo puedo devolverle las suyas…

—Feliz Navidad, Shaoran —digo deslizando el anillo que lleva mi nombre en el mismo lugar de su mano en donde él ha puesto el mío— Y muchísimas gracias… amor.

Él se ríe y vuelve a besarme en el cuello, ascendiendo suavemente hasta llegar a la boca.

—Oye, Sakura… ¿y si pasamos del resto de la fiesta y nos perdemos tú y yo por ahí?

—¿Quieres decir que nos vayamos a tu apartamento? —ronroneo juguetonamente mordiéndole los labios sin presionar demasiado.

—Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. ¡Ver _Pesadilla antes de Navidad_ en el sofá mientras comemos palomitas!

—¡Venga! No bromees…

—¿Qué? Es un clásico de la animación.

—Sakura…

Sonrío alegremente refugiándome en su pecho y deleitándome con el latir presuroso de su corazón.

—Lo sé, Shaoran… Quiero estar contigo. Tú me dijiste que te permitiera correr el riesgo, que te diera una oportunidad y lo he hecho. Al final has acabado saliéndote con la tuya, ¿eh? Te quiero, ya lo sabes. Y ahora sí que no estoy bromeando.

—¿Y acaso dudabas que lo fuera a conseguir? ¡Por favor! No olvides que soy Shaoran Li.

—Sí, eso también.

Shaoran me toma de la cintura y nos encaminamos hacia su Kawasaki, aparcada junto a la puerta de la discoteca _Paradise_ en cuyo interior nuestros amigos continúan bailando.

Todo es perfecto. No hay nada que estropée nuestra felicidad, sino un millar de puertas abiertas al amor, almas perdidas y reencontradas tras muchísimo tiempo de infatigable búsqueda. Él y yo bajo la nieve, en esta moto que brilla con los acordes de _Never Surrender_, éxito de _Skillet_ que en este momento dan por la radio.

¿Qué más puedo pedir?

_Do you know what it's like when  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by?_

_Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender  
Never surrender_

_Do you know what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be?  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be your own worst enemy  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide?_

_Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender_

_Make me feel better, you make me feel better  
You make me feel better, put me back together_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I need to feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender_

_Put me back together  
Never surrender, make me feel better  
You make me feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? ¡Espero ansiosa poder leer vuestros reviews! No puedo creer que ya haya llegado a los 100. **¡Muchísimas gracias a tods!**

En especial tengo que dar las gracias a varias personas. ¿Comenzamos?

**- Hachikooo:** Simplemente gracias por todo, ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces. Conocerte de verdad ha sido de lo mejorcito que me ha podido pasar. No todos los días encuentras a tu Empanada xDD ni a gente que comprenda tus traumas Tsubasarianos o Kobatarianos entre otros. Nuestras Happy Hours en Historia son lo máximo, por no hablar del viajecito a París, obsesionadas con todo lo que llevara la firma "George" o "Paradise" (por el manga de Paradise Kiss, de Ai Yazawa, autora de Nana). En fin, gracias por leer y comentarme este fanfic, así como ayudarme con las dos J. Ya sabes que al final elegí la primera, supongo que porque nunca dejó de serla. Ya he comentado por ahí que en elagunos puntos llegué a plasmar su personalidad en la de Shaoran O_o Razón por la cual tuve que borrar ciertas partes y empezar de nuevo. Shaoran no es tan niñato...

**- Anonima Fan:** Qué puedo decirte... No sé describirte qué sentí cuando leí tu review, pero acabé con una sonrisita en los labios y a punto de echar la lágrima. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! En verdad es muy importante para mí descubrir que hay gente a la que le gusta esta historia o mi forma de escribir. Espero que también hayas disfrutado con este capítulo y que también te vaya muy bien en todas tus cosas ^^ En serio, significa mucho para mí, así que de nuevo, soy ya la que debe darte las gracias por ese review. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y cuídate!

**- Lesly:** Gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que de verdad consigas hallar la verdadera felicidad escojas el camino que escojas y que ahí estaré yo para animarte en lo que sea, pese a la distancia, ya lo sabes.

**- A toda la gente de YouTube y foros como Konpeito entre otros:** ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODS! Sois maravillosos y tantísimos que si me pongo a nombraros no acabaría en la vida, pero creo que sabéis perfectamente de quién estoy hablando, ¿verdad?. Gracias por leer esta historia y comentármela. Me hace muchísima ilusión leer cada review y conocer vuestras opiniones. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y os animo a leer el resto, porque a partir de aquí se avecina un cambio de trama.

**- Y a todos aquellos que en algún momento me habéis dejado un review:** Lamento muchísimo no poder nombraros a tods, a pesar de que realmente me gustaría hacerlo, pero comprended que si no, no terminaría nunca este apartado que ni tan siquiera sé si alguien se dedica a leer. Bueno, daros igualmente las gracias por vuestros comentarios y críticas. Es por vosotros por lo que yo continúo con esta historia, así que me alegra muchísimo saber que hay gente a la que de verdad le está gustando y que me anima a continuar. ¡GRACIAS!

Eso es todo, amigs.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de _Mentir por Amor_. **¿La fecha de publicación?** No tengo ni idea, a lo máximo en dos semanas, ya lo sabéis. Hasta entonces, me despido recordándoos que siempre que queráis podéis pasaros por mi blog y dejarme un comentario o lo que sea, pues de vez en cuando suelo actualizar con algún spoiler de los próximos capítulos y los dibujos del fanfic.

_¡Un abrazo a todos! Be happy! ;D_

_Ess-chan._

_...  
_


	11. Un ángel que ama

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**IMPORTANTE**

_¡Hola a todos! No voy a extenderme mucho ahora, simplemente quiero decir que **he tenido que cortar este capítulo en dos** porque me parecía demasiado largo, así que **el próximo capítulo ya está escrito y lo subiré mañana** **(10/05/2010)** aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Pero en sí, el capítulo 10 y el 11 son el mismo aunque dividido en dos._

_Eso es todo por el momento, espero que os guste. Y no os olvidéis de dejarme un review._

_

* * *

_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Un ángel que ama**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Tiempo. Cuestión de tiempo. Segundos que pasan en un reloj invisible marcando el titilar de las estrellas en el cielo oscuro que deja caer sobre esta pequeña ciudad su manto blanco de nieve.

Dicen que no hay nada más hermoso que desnudar a una mujer por primera vez, con la inocencia de quien en su vida ha dicho una mentira, con la melodía de una dulce canción sonando a todo volumen como parte de una banda sonora; la banda sonora de nuestra vida.

Sí, eso dicen.

Pero yo no puedo sentir otra cosa que no sea miedo, temor de dañar todo lo que es ella, de no saber llevar la situación, de perderla. Dejar de lado todo lo que ella supone y en lo que ha convertido mis días, una manera de ver la vida con un color diferente, apartando el negro y las ansias de venganza para otro momento.

Ella que si bien quiere puede destrozarme la vida aquí y ahora, la que cierra los ojos con delicadeza cuando roza casi por accidente sus labios contra los míos; la misma historia que se repite de forma distinta. Ahora un poco más suave, luego aceleramos.

También dicen que la felicidad existe… pero en otra parte.

¡Ignorantes! La felicidad existe en esta habitación, a solas con esta pequeña flor que comienza a desplegar sus alas hacia la primavera. A solas con Sakura. Ella y yo.

Apenas soy capaz de cerrar la puerta de mi apartamento, echando las llaves y dejándolas caer al suelo en un estrépito que ya no consigue interrumpirnos. Ella pasa las manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo hago lo propio entorno a su cintura y la conduzco a oscuras hacia mi cuarto, únicamente iluminado por el resplandor de la luna reflejado en los copos de nieve fría que acarician el cristal de la ventana.

Sus ojos destilan deliciosa fragilidad cuando se clavan en los míos, tan inseguros, tan inquietos… vagando por su cuerpo de adolescente entrando en el mundo adulto de una vez y para siempre.

Por un momento se detiene junto a la ventana y se sienta sobre el alféizar, observando la fría calle en donde no hay ni un alma. Luego se levanta y se pasea por las estanterías en silencio, mientras yo la contemplo respetando ese ambiente tan puro que se ha creado entre nosotros. Con una sonrisa presiona un botoncito verde de la minicadena.

—Veamos qué estabas escuchando —murmura observando la pantalla del aparato, esperando ver el título del CD o de la última canción en cuestión— Quizás así surja la magia…

Igualmente sonriendo me acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda besando su cuello.

—¿Magia? ¿Acaso crees en ella?

Sakura da media vuelta y también me abraza.

—¿Por qué no? El sólo hecho de estar aquí contigo ya es algo mágico.

_Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be?  
Or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen  
Or ever come to pass and  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

Con suma delicadeza aparto el cabello de Sakura, dejándolo caer por su hombro izquierdo y despejando la piel de su cuello, en donde comienzo a depositar suaves caricias con el roce de mis labios.

¡Qué razón tiene _Safetysuit_ en _Anywhere_ _but here_! Sakura es realmente preciosa, encantadora, una pequeña niña que se alza con ganas de conquistar el mundo. O al menos, queriendo ser la dueña de mi corazón renovado. Al fin y al cabo, está en su pleno derecho de hacerlo. Y es que sin ella nada tiene sentido, ya no.

—_En cualquier parte menos aquí_ —susurra repitiendo el último verso de la canción.

—_Sin ti_ —finalizo yo y la beso mientras nos separamos de la estantería abarrotada de CDs y libros de todo tipo y nos dejamos caer sobre la cama.

—¿_Safetysuit_?

—¿Los conoces? —pregunto. No pensé que Sakura conociera ese grupo.

—Sí, son buenos. Sólo he escuchado algunas canciones pero… Ahora definitivamente me gustan más.

Enreda sus dedos en mi pelo castaño y juguetea con los mechones mientras yo me encargo de besarla una y otra vez buscando a tientas esa cremallera que de nuevo va a deslizarse por su espalda perdiendo la batalla. Esta vez pienso ganarla yo.

Aún inclinados sobre el colchón, descendemos lentamente hasta que Sakura queda recostada sobre la almohada, acorralada con mi cuerpo encima. Pareciera que se fuera a romper en mil pedazos ante el más mínimo contacto, pero estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo y no me cabe duda de que ella también.

¡Ah! Aquí está el cierre de la cremallera… Es tan fácil deslizarlo hacia abajo, en un movimiento casi automático ya se ha rendido, y el vestido acaricia la piel de Sakura mientras yo la ayudo a quitárselo. Antes de que pueda echar un ojo y perderme por sus curvas, ella ya me está besando de nuevo, jugueteando, algo cohibida, con los botones de la camisa, desabrochándolos sin separar su boca de la mía. Ya está, lo ha conseguido. Muy despacio sus manos vagan libremente en el interior de la prenda, deslizándola sobre los hombros tan suavemente que un escalofrío recorre mi espalda a medida que ella acaricia mi piel con sus dedos, trazando extraños garabatos entrecortados por ese pulso que no deja de temblar.

Me separo de ella momentáneamente para recuperar el aliento, aunque Sakura parece no estar dispuesta a darme una tregua y ya está ocupada en su siguiente paso; deshacerse de los pantalones. Supongo que es lo bueno que tiene su vestido, que no da tantas complicaciones a la hora de tener que quitárselo. Sí señor, rápido y eficaz. Pero no estaría mal que me dejara contemplarla en silencio, así, bañada por la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana y los acordes de esta canción, la nuestra, que no deja de sonar.

Nos inclinamos un poco hacia la derecha y retiro las sábanas de la cama para cubrir con ellas nuestros cuerpos. Sakura sonríe en la oscuridad mientras desabrocha el botón de mis pantalones y va directa a la cremallera. Se incorpora y yo con ella, de tal forma que quedamos de rodillas sobre el colchón. Es entonces cuando la abrazo contra mi pecho ahora desnudo, y espero a que ella termine su labor con la bragueta. Al cabo de unos minutillos y entre más besos, caricias y mil y una vueltas en la cama para encontrar la postura correcta y más cómoda, Sakura logra desprenderse de mis pantalones y arrojarlos al suelo junto con su vestido morado.

Ahora sí nos taladramos con la mirada de arriba abajo antes de volver a fusionarnos en un beso que se hace eterno, piel con piel, locura y desvarío, permitiéndonos el derecho a delirar con solo el tacto del otro, un tacto que se pierde en un extraño _clic_ que marca un límite inexistente. Y es que casi por accidente, mis dedos han jugueteado tanto con el cierre del sujetador de Sakura que han terminado por desabrocharlo. Al sentir esa sensación de libertad, Sakura se pega a mi pecho abrazándose con tanta fuerza que siento que me falta el aire, aunque los motivos bien podrían ser otros distintos. Pese a la oscuridad de la noche, no puede disimular sus mejillas coloradas ni sus ojos brillantes ocultándose tras los finos mechones de su flequillo. Y mis manos se han quedado donde estaban desde ese pequeño cambio, cada una sosteniendo sendas cintas de su sostén.

—Shaoran, ¿tienes pre…?

Asiento con la cabeza antes de que pueda terminar su pregunta y me inclino sobre la mesita de noche para buscar la caja que me regaló Eriol para momentos como este, pero al separarme de Sakura, ésta vuelve a pegarse a mi cuerpo ocultando su pecho con el mío y tiñendo su cara de un rojo más chillón si cabe, como un adorable tomate cherry. Entre tanto forcejeo, nuevamente acabamos cayendo sobre la cama de forma brusca.

—Esto… ¿Sakura?—comienzo sin saber cómo continuar o si tan si quiera ella está tan cortada que quiere que lo dejemos para otro momento. Prefiero no hacerle esa última pregunta— Si no me sueltas no sé cómo pretendes que me lo ponga.

—Puedo… ponértelo yo si quieres… —comenta como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Eh? ¿Ella? ¿Ponérmelo?

Y de pronto una sintonía muy familiar acude a mi memoria.

_Póntelo. ¡Pónselo!_

Oh, sí, aquel estúpido spot de televisión para prevenir sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. La maldita canción se me pegó durante más de un mes y no pude sacármela de la cabeza hasta pasado ese tiempo. ¡Todo el santo día canturreándola como si no hubiera otro tema en el mundo más que ése!

_Bueno, Shaoran, ¿te centras o te centras? Sakura ha dicho que te lo puede poner ella…_

Sí, lo ha dicho, pero… ¡¿Ella?!

—Es que ya tengo cierta experiencia, ¿sabes? —susurra sonriendo al ver que no obtiene respuesta mientras yo me quedo atónito. —Ésta sería la… vigésimo cuarta vez que pongo uno, así que relájate…

¡JODER! ¡¿VIGÉSIMO CUARTA VEZ?! ¡Y yo que pensaba que Sakura Kinomoto era una jovencita pura, casta y de apariencia virginal! Exacto, _apariencia_, algo que acababa de perder con esas palabras.

—¡¿Veinticuatro veces?! —exclamo aún sorprendido sin llegar a creérmelo y con cierto aire de indignación. ¡No estamos en igualdad de condiciones!— ¿Con cuántos tíos has estado antes que conmigo?

—Oh, vamos, ¿ahora te vas a poner celoso?

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy celoso pero…!

—Pues sí que te has enamorado de mí, ¿no?

—Obviamente, ¿acaso lo dudas?

La beso con fuerza dejando libre la caja de preservativos, que vaga sin rumbo sobre el colchón. Dios mío… en mi vida hubiera imaginado que Sakura fuera tan extrovertida. Imaginaba que ya tendría algo de experiencia, pero no que ya lo hubiera hecho veinticuatro veces, ¡y que encima las tuviese contadas!

Temblando se separa de mí y me observa con la boca entreabierta mientras deja escapar un suspiro. Yo me dedico a retirar unos cuantos mechones de su frente. Así, entre mis brazos y medio desnuda se ve demasiado frágil, como si fuera a romperse con el más mínimo contacto, incluso tengo miedo de no poder controlar parte de mi poder y provocarle algún rasguño por mi magia, a fin de cuentas, no sería la primera vez que sucediera, pues conmigo, la magia va asociada a los sentimientos y tiendo a dejarlos libres, permitiéndoles actuar de cualquier modo. Quizás por eso se rompieron los cristales de la caseta en los terrenos del Templo Tsukimine…

Así es, temblando…

—Vaya, vaya —murmuro mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Sakura— Si tanto sabes, ¿por qué estás temblando?

Ella baja la mirada una vez más y aún enrojecen sus mejillas.

—Venga, póntelo ya…

—Eh, Sakura —digo tomando su barbilla entre mis dedos índice y pulgar, alzando su rostro para que me mire a los ojos— La verdad, ¿tienes miedo?

—Pues… Te mentiría si ahora te dijera que no estoy algo asustada. Pese a lo que he dicho antes yo… Shaoran, yo… —no sabe cómo continuar la frase. Apoyo mi frente en la suya como para darle ánimos, instándola a que continúe— Nunca he estado de esta manera con nadie… esta es la primera vez así que…

—Shhhh… —siseo con dulzura acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. No podía ser de otra manera. Plenamente había acertado con Sakura. Es lo que tiene no saber mentir. No obstante, me siento en la obligación de tranquilizarla— No te preocupes, mi amor.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por…?

—Digamos que yo también tengo algo de miedo…

Sakura abre mucho los ojos ante esa frase, abandonando cualquier cohibición que pudiera presentar y sintiendo la mente más despejada. Aún así no sabe si realmente la estoy tomando el pelo y por ello, decide asegurarse.

—¿Quieres decir que ésta también es tu primera vez? ¿Que no has estado así con nadie más? ¿Que… soy la primera?

—Sí. Y créeme, no necesito estar con nadie más.

Tras esto y un fugaz beso, me doy la vuelta durante algunos segundos para regresar a la tarea de ponerme el primer preservativo de mi vida. Asombrosamente, la goma se desliza rápidamente y a los dos segundos ya vuelvo a estar con Sakura, que mira en todas direcciones excepto hacia abajo. Ah, la inocencia de Sakura… No obstante, yo soy algo más pícaro…

Con cuidado me tumbo sobre Sakura y comienzo a ascender por su vientre repartiendo besos en cada trocito de piel que está a mi alcance. Finalmente, me encuentro de nuevo con el sujetador que aún lleva puesto si bien sigue desabrochado. Contemplo a mi novia en silencio, que echa la cabeza hacia atrás, esperando mi próxima acción. Me observa atentamente mientras yo le devuelvo una mirada fácil de interpretar. Ella asiente ligeramente, dándome su consentimiento, y yo deslizo mis dedos por las tiras del sostén, dejándolas caer por sus hombros y descendiendo por los brazos que ella estira para facilitarme el trabajo. Al final consigo despojarla de la prenda e inmediatamente me inclino sobre su pecho desnudo en mi recorrido ascendente hasta su boca, saboreando cada parte de Sakura y disfrutando del momento antes de querer llegar a más. Ella se deja hacer, se deja llevar por mis manos, que tantean a oscuras todo su cuerpo. Una se entretiene con su pelo, mientras la otra busca a ciegas un caminito entre sus piernas para librarse de la última prenda que lleva.

—Sakura…

—¿Mmm?

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti Shaoran.

Ya sin ningún pudor, la propia Sakura me ayuda a deshacerse de su ropa interior al tiempo que reparte apasionados besos por mi torso, sacando la legua a paseo de vez en cuando.

Nos separamos para sostenernos la mirada a sabiendas de que el momento finalmente ha llegado. Durante algunos segundos desvío la mirada hacia la ventana. Afuera está nevando, pero aquí dentro… ¡Es increíble el calor que hace aquí dentro!

—No te preocupes, Sakura —susurro rozando su nariz con la mía— Yo cuidaré de ti.

—Estoy bien, Shaoran —contesta desde abajo— Confío en ti. Sé que no vas a hacerme nada.

Y con esa última promesa, me inclino aún más sobre ella, preparando las puertas hacia el más placentero de los Paraísos.

_**(Sakura)**_

Si me hubieran dicho con anterioridad que Shaoran jamás había hecho el amor con nadie, no me lo hubiera creído. Un chico como él, prepotente, con sus aires de superioridad y su aura de misterio, siempre rodeado por la sombra de la popularidad, de la fama y de la admiración, me había elegido a mí para compartir esta experiencia, esa que siempre recuerdas, tanto para bien como para mal, porque nunca vas a olvidar el rostro de la persona que te tocó por primera vez. Y Shaoran era solo para mí, tal y como yo lo era para él. Apenas soy capaz de creérmelo. ¿De verdad nunca ha estado con nadie más así?

Sí es cierto que siempre se mantenía apartado del resto, que se dedicaba a ser un mero observador de hechos en busca de una imagen digna de ser captada y recordada. Nada más. Pero la lista de chicas histéricas que enloquecían cuando lo veían cruzar los pasillos era bien extensa. Y de todas ellas, yo había ganado la batalla. Yo: Sakura Kinomoto. Increíble pero cierto.

Sobre el colchón, Shaoran apoya los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y trata de hacerse un hueco entre mis piernas, las cuales debo separar para permitirle la entrada, digamos, a mi pequeño mundo femenino.

Dios… Estoy tan sumamente nerviosa que hasta me cuesta respirar. Y ya no tengo dudas, no hay vacilación en mí ni nada que me impida sacar adelante la situación, pero me detiene el hecho de no saber actuar por no haber hecho nada parecido en mi vida. ¿Y si no lo hago bien y acabo defraudando a Shaoran? ¿Y si no disfruta del momento? ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si…?

¡Maldita sea! ¡Me estoy emparanoiando! Para Shaoran también es la primera vez. ¿Con qué otra chica va a poder comparar nuestra experiencia? ¡Él tampoco ha hecho esto nunca! ¿O acaso sí y me ha mentido? No, imposible. Él me quiere, ¿con qué objetivo podría mentirme?

Lentamente reclino la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo escapar un largo suspiro mientras sigo esperando. Él acaricia mi rostro y me observa desde arriba, como si temiera llegar a más. Y es que ya no hay más que hacer, es ahora o nunca, el momento de fundirnos o dejar escapar la oportunidad para un momento mejor. ¿En serio puede haber un momento mejor que éste para nosotros? Le quiero, me quiere, ¿qué más se puede pedir? ¿Cuánto más podemos mejorar? Nos amamos, qué importa lo demás.

—Sakura…

Asiento con la cabeza y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. A continuación me besa con fuerza mientras se inclina un poco más, abriéndose camino… hasta que finalmente lo hace; entra de lleno aunque suavemente y comienza a moverse muy despacito, temiendo dañarme, tal vez porque desde su posición ha podido ver la expresión que ha adoptado mi rostro, cerrando los ojos con firmeza y mordiendo el labio inferior al tiempo que mis uñas se clavan en su piel y todo mi cuerpo se contrae repentinamente en un solo movimiento. Algo en mi interior da un pesado tirón, como si se desgarrase, y un pinchazo sacude mis entrañas. Mis ojos lagrimean cuando decido abrirlos, cuando ese extraño dolor deja paso a otra sensación que se hace mucho más intensa en el momento en que Shaoran aumenta el ritmo y comienza a moverse a mayor velocidad. Los suspiros se rompen en el interior de su boca y cobran mayor intensidad a medida que pasan los segundos, sintiéndome volar en un cielo infinito en donde me sobra incluso la piel.

Empezamos a mover las caderas de un lado para otro, sugerentes, al mismo tiempo que ambos nos derretimos entre jadeos y suspiros, en ríos de lujuria y en éxtasis de placer, estallando en un calor tan fuerte que parece que vamos a morir aquí mismo. Abrasados en el mismo Infierno, un Infierno que se cree el propio Paraíso inmerso en las profundidades del Cielo.

Mi mano derecha se aferra a las sábanas en un vano intento por refrenar esas sacudidas que me invaden y que son tan sumamente difíciles de controlar, aunque ni yo misma quiera hacerlo. Shaoran entrelaza su mano con la mía, haciéndome entender que él está conmigo, mientras que cierra la otra entorno a mi pecho. Me besa, me besa, me besa y me sigue besando ahora por el cuello, deshaciéndose entre más suspiros y jadeos que los dos dejamos escapar mientras cada uno pronuncia el nombre del otro.

Perdiendo totalmente el control de mí misma, acabo chillando como una loca empedernida, creyéndome morir de placer allí mismo. ¿A dónde se ha ido ese dolor momentáneo? ¡No lo sé! ¡No me importa! ¡Qué más da eso ahora! Y qué decir de la vergüenza o el pudor. Nada de nada. Sólo hay fuego, un torbellino de lava que recorre mis venas embotándome el cerebro y dejándome sólo gritar y respirar. Shaoran jadea violentamente y abandona la presión y la fuerza, hecho que yo aprovecho para dar media vuelta en la cama y situarme encima de él, refugiándome en el calor de su pecho y desquitándome con las caricias que se pierden en su pelo y esa mano que aún permanece unida a la suya, soltando algún que otro beso en la zona precisa, es decir, en cualquier parte de su anatomía y recorriendo con mi legua su torso, mordisqueando sus labios cuando alcanzo su boca.

—Sabes… —murmura atropelladamente desde su posición— que… eres lo mejor… que ha podido pasarme… en la vida, ¿no?

Sonrío dulcemente cuando él desliza el dorso de su mano por mis mejillas. ¡Este chico es increíble!

—Shao…¡ran!

Sin pretenderlo ni quererlo, se introduce aún más en mí, subiendo y bajando a toda prisa, sin mantener ningún orden mientras yo casi agonizo por la sensación placentera que recorre todo mi ser, sintiendo que no podré aguantar por mucho tiempo más. Busco su boca con desesperación, viendo la extrema necesidad de calmar mi pasión con uno de sus besos, un roce que se vuelve incluso violento entre tanto grito por parte de ambos subido de tono.

Shaoran intenta devolvérmelo, pero apenas conseguimos juntar nuestros rostros de nuevo cuando llegamos a la meta y casi al unísono conseguimos nuestro primer orgasmo juntos. ¡Dios! ¡Qué sincronización!

—Sa… ku…

—Shao…

Derrotada me dejo caer sobre su pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón, que parece querer escapar de su cuerpo, justo como el ritmo continuo que marca su respiración. Shaoran se separa un poco de mí, hasta que ya no lo siento dentro, y después cierra los ojos suavemente, deslizándose entre las sábanas y quedando bocarriba sobre las sábanas, aún jadeando débilmente.

Cubriendo mi desnudez con las sábanas, me alzo sobre su pecho y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras él pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me atrae hacia sí. Nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos segundos, tan sólo recuperando el aliento perdido tras los últimos minutos, a sabiendas de que realmente sobran las palabras entre nosotros.

Así se mueven las agujas del reloj, trazando suaves círculos sobre la piel de Shaoran, acompasando su respiración ahora más tranquila.

—Uf… —suspiro apartando el pelo que cubre mi frente— Shaoran, ha sido…

—Contesta sinceramente —dice poniéndose serio y acorralándome en la cama— ¿Te ha dolido mucho?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede preguntarme algo como eso ahora? Su mirada denota una clara preocupación mientras formula esas palabras sin ningún rastro de indiferencia en su voz. Sí, realmente está preocupado. ¡Shaoran es un cielo!

—Al principio, pero sólo un poquito. Después se ha pasado…

Shaoran se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama cubriendo su boca con las manos.

—Joder, lo sabía… —farfulla entre dientes— Perdóname, ¿he sido muy bestia?

¿Eh?

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Has sido maravilloso! Cariñoso, dulce, cuidadoso… ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Shaoran, lo has hecho muy bien, créeme. ¿En serio… ésta era la primera vez que tú…?

Shaora se pone colorado y me da la espalda para evitar que yo me dé cuenta, pero es tarde. Ya le conozco demasiado bien.

—Sí, es la primera…

—Shaoran… —ronroneo juguetonamente trepando por su espalda.

—¿Mmm?

—Te… amo…

—Si me dices esas cosas así de repente, me entran ganas de volver a hacerte el amor, ¿sabes? —sonrío divertida ante semejante expectativa. No es una mala idea— Yo también, Sakura, yo también te amo.

—Mamá, tenías razón —menciono para mí, pese a que él termina por escuchar esas palabras fuera de lugar y me mira con cara de querer una explicación— Ella decía que tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien a quien amar con todo mi corazón y que esa persona me correspondería de la misma manera. Por aquel entonces yo estaba demasiado emperrada con Yukito como para fijarme en la existencia de nadie más, pero ella no paraba de repetírmelo, aunque yo me hacía la loca y le contestaba que estaba equivocada. A veces creo que ella fue plenamente consciente de que las cosas cambiarían tarde o temprano.

—¿Fue?

—Sí… Mamá ya no está, ¿sabes? No sé si murió o no, pero un buen día desapareció sin más y ya no volvimos a saber nada de ella. Yo siempre he creído que acabó fugándose con otro hombre, aunque papá se niega en rotundo a admitir algo como eso. Pese a todos estos años, aún sigue enamorado de mi madre.

Shaoran aprieta mi mano con fuerza.

—Vaya, lo siento…

Niego una y otra vez con la cabeza y me acurruco contra su cuerpo conservando el calor.

Ambos volvemos a compartir un nuevo beso tras el que decidimos dormir un rato sumidos en un tierno abrazo que ni tan siquiera el frío de toda esa nieve que afuera sigue cayendo, puede congelar ni por un solo segundo.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Pasado un tiempo, Sakura se queda plácidamente dormida sobre mi pecho, respirando al mismo son que yo y con su apariencia igualmente frágil y delicada, como una auténtica flor de cerezo. Y es que ella es de esas personas que seguirían pareciendo aniñadas tras hacer el amor una y otra vez. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer; ya no es una niña y ahora es mía, mi niña… Sólo yo he sido capaz de traspasar los límites que ella misma se había impuesto, saltando esa barrera que parecía tan inalcanzable, tan imposible de atravesar. Es una sensación maravillosa el saber que la persona a la que amas te ama a ti también y te da el lujo de permitirte el camino hacia esos sentimientos, dejándose querer y cuidar, aferrándose a esa esperanza, al deseo de tener la certeza de que pase lo que pase, esa persona siempre te va a amar.

Y yo, el Gran Shaoran Li incapaz de enamorarse, el jovencito que dominaba por completo sus sentimientos, había sido derrotado por ella: Sakura Kinomoto, una chiquilla que de lo único que tenía culpa era de haber sido el blanco de un malentendido, de unas ideas que ahora veía ridículas y absurdas entre un grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, salgo de la cama y avanzo hasta el baño, mojándome la cara con agua fría una vez alcanzo el lavabo y pensando que la vida merece la pena vivirla si de vez en cuando uno se concede la oportunidad de pasar momentos como este. Algunos tal vez lo llaman caprichos, pero yo prefiero pensar que son azares del destino los que te entrelazan con la persona adecuada.

A través del pasillo, echo un vistazo a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, pudiendo distinguir con perfecta claridad el contorno de Sakura entre las sombras, semicubierta por las sábanas y respirando acompasadamente mientras la luz de la luna blanca ilumina su piel en una hermosa visión que me deja perplejo, anonadado y completamente fuera de lugar por varios segundos que se me hacen eternos. Parece un pequeño ángel caído del cielo con el único objetivo de venir y devolverme la vida que yo creía perdida por un pasado demasiado oscuro. Un ángel que ha sido capaz de enseñarme la belleza del amor, la magia de los besos, la suavidad y ternura de las caricias y la realidad de un "te quiero" que sabe a dulce miel. Un ángel que me ama sin preguntarse el por qué de esta fantasía y que me ha entregado todo cuanto es, su tesoro más preciado, el de una auténtica mujer.

En un silencio casi sepulcral regreso a mi cuarto y rebusco entre los cajones, apartando algunos papeles que ni sé de dónde han salido ni tampoco lo que dicen, así como si el mensaje que intentan transmitir es importante o no.

Sakura se gira lentamente en la cama, provocando el desliz de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo y dejando al descubierto su pecho níveo, ribeteado de detalles azulados entremezclados con cálida plata, reflejo del brillo de las estrellas que amenizan el negro de la noche.

Y ya está, entre mis manos enciendo la cámara de fotos digital que Meiling decidió regalarme en mi pasado cumpleaños porque, según ella, "una imagen vale más que mil palabras". Fue lo que dijo antes de situarse a mi lado, apuntándonos con el objetivo y presionando ligeramente para echar la foto, que posteriormente enmarcó y colocó en su mesita de noche.

¡Cuánta razón tiene la maldita frase! Incluso demasiada…

Sólo debo encontrar el ángulo perfecto para tomas la más bella instantánea. Justo aquí, desde donde incide la luz sobre Sakura. Sí, aquí. Perfecto, un ligero clic es suficiente para capturar su imagen. Ya es mía para siempre, más incluso de lo que ha sido esta noche, todo aquello que ha germinado en esta extraña obsesión por protegerla y cuidarla como si mi único objetivo real siempre hubiera sido ése; nacer para enamorarme de ella y cuidarla, proteger su amor de tal manera que ni tan siquiera el viento tenga derecho a tocarla, pues ahora que he experimentado las consecuencias del deseo, de una pasión tan pura como loca sin dejar de lado la inocencia del tiempo compartido, de los suspiros robados o incluso de la manera en que ambos pronunciamos el nombre del otro, temblando… Después de todo eso, sé que ya nunca podré olvidarme de Sakura Kinomoto. No, nunca jamás podré borrar de mis recuerdos su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, su boca entreabierta, así, suspirando, su piel contra la mía, su cuerpo desnudo… Nada.

Tras dejar la cámara sobre la repisa de la estantería en donde descansan los CDs de música, vuelvo al cuarto de baño y retiro con cuidado el preservativo manchado con un hilillo de sangre algo seca.

—_Puedo… ponértelo yo si quieres…_

Desde luego ya te vale, Sakura. Lo siento, pero no vales para mentir, eres demasiado buena… En fin, supongo que de igual modo, yo tampoco, pero al menos en este tema deberías hacer sido sincera y haberme dicho que realmente te estaba haciendo auténtico daño…

Repentinamente, el teléfono comienza a sonar desde el salón. Poniéndome la ropa interior por el camino y arrojando el preservativo a la papelera más cercana una vez he comprobado que no se ha roto ni nada parecido, me precipito hacia la estancia lo más deprisa posible antes de que el ruido que reclama mi atención despierte a Sakura. Finalmente tomo el auricular entre mis manos y contesto a la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—Shao… ran…

—¡Xiao Mei!

Con un débil tono en su voz, mi hermana pronuncia mi nombre entre lloriqueos que no logro entender. Al otro lado de la línea puedo escuchar cómo se sorbe la nariz e intenta retomar inútilmente la conversación, pues lo único que consigue es echarse a llorar. Aprovechando que el teléfono es inalámbrico, me dejo caer sobre el sofá contemplando las agujas del reloj con su inquietante tic tac. Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada. ¿Qué habrá podido pasar para que Xiao Mei me llame en este estado?

—¿Xiao Mei? —insisto reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y suavizando el tono de voz hasta llegar a confundirse con el silencio. Tanto que incluso me pregunto si me hermana me ha escuchado, pues sigue con sus lloriqueos, aunque luego logra recomponerse y responder.

—Sí… Esto… Perdóname… Estos días por aquí han sido un auténtico infierno.

—Xiao Mei, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes por mí. Pero papá está muy raro, Shaoran. Tienes que volver a Hong Kong cuanto antes. Hay algo que debes ver.

¿Cómo que… regresar?

¿Regresar a Hong Kong ahora? Estará de broma… ¡Si precisamente fueron ellos los que me enviaron a Japón a cumplir esa maldita misión de salvar al Emporio Li! ¿Cómo se supone que ahora tengo que volver allí?

—No puedo hacer eso —replico pegando mi boca al auricular— Ahora me es completamente imposible regresar a Hong Kong.

Pienso en Sakura y en la cara que pondría si de buenas a primeras le digo que tengo que hacer una escapadita a mi ciudad natal por tiempo indefinido para resolver quién sabe qué asuntos. Ella no querrá que me ausente sin motivo aparente y yo tampoco tengo previsto marcharme de su lado.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Aquí están pasando cosas raras, Shaoran! Papá últimamente está muy mal. Y con ello no digo que haya enfermado ni nada por el estilo, pero sus reacciones son muy extrañas… y violentas… Creo que está pegando a mamá y ella aún sigue sin salir de la cama… ¡Tienes que volver! ¡Ya no se trata de una enfermedad! Es algo mucho más grave… pero no sé decirte de qué se trata.

—Un momento, Xiao Mei… ¿Ese hombre le ha puesto una mano encima a mi madre?

—Shaoran, ese hombre es tu padre.

—¿Y por eso tiene derecho a pegar a mamá? ¡Maldito hijo de…!

—¡Shaoran!

Xiao Mei solloza al otro lado, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de mí, pegando el auricular a su oreja y casi seguro que observando a los alrededores de su habitación o donde quiera que se encuentre realizando esa llamada.

Sí, ese hombre es mi padre, pero para mí es como si no lo fuera. No puedo sentir ni tan siquiera aprecio por alguien cuyo único objetivo ha sido educar a su hijo varón en la venganza de un misterio aún sin resolver. Pero entiendo que a mi hermana no le hace gracia que yo piense así del hombre que ha cuidado de ella durante todos estos años pese a ser un auténtico imbécil, por no decir algo más fuerte, así que decido callarme.

—Así que… ya no es sólo una enfermedad… Pero, ¿se puede saber qué cojones tiene mamá? ¡Maldita sea!

—No lo sé, Shaoran, ya te lo he dicho. Pero no se trata de una simple gripe, créeme. Cada vez hay enfermedades más y más raras, pero esto no es para nada normal… —Xiao Mei toma aire antes de continuar— Mamá tiene cortes… por todo el cuerpo… Una mañana tus hermanas y yo fuimos a ver cómo se encontraba y si había pasado bien la noche. Y encontramos las sábanas bañadas en sangre… ¡En su sangre! Mamá sangraba… tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo… No eran muy profundos, pero lo suficiente como para que se hubiera desangrado si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo. Lo único que nos dijo cuando recuperó el habla era que quería verte. Necesitaba decirte algo, por eso tienes que regresar. Quiere decirte algo importante. Y si ella… si mamá… —incapaz de acabar la frase, mi hermana rompe a llorar de nuevo, aunque de sobra sé que intenta contenerse y retener las lágrimas— Si a mamá le sucede algo, tú tienes que saber lo que tenga que decirte.

—Pero Xiao Mei… Ahora no…

—¡Viene papá! ¡Tengo que dejarte! Por favor, Shaoran, piénsalo… Mamá quiere verte y no te lo pediría si este asunto no fuera de suma urgencia. Por favor, por favor… ven…

El clásico pitido interrumpido inunda toda la línea telefónica cuando Xiao Mei decide cortar la comunicación, dejándome a solas con mis dudas.

Cortes… Cortes en la piel de mamá… Cortes que surcan su cuerpo sin ninguna razón científica. ¿Por qué? Mamá quiere verme, me reclama…

—_Si a mamá le sucede algo…_

¡No! Me niego a creer que a Ielan le vaya a suceder cualquier cosa. Ella es una mujer fuerte, la más fuerte de todas las mujeres que conozco. Nunca se rinde ante las adversidades, precisamente por su fortaleza. No se dejará vencer por lo que quiera que esté abatiendo su cuerpo… y también su alma.

Cierro los ojos. Así, suspirando… Dejo caer el teléfono, que se pierde entre lo almohadones del sofá. ¿Y si…? No, imposible… No puede ser.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, un resplandor entre azulado y blanco recorre sin permiso todo el pasillo. El brillo proviene de mi habitación, en donde aún duerme Sakura sin ser molestada, sin despertar tampoco.

Preguntándome qué puede ser esa luz tan intensa, me levanto del sofá y camino a paso ligero por el apartamento hasta llegar a mi cuarto, sin creerme lo que mis ojos ven entonces. Es Sakura… Ella está… ¿brillando? La luz azulada y blanquecina sale de todos los poros de su piel, concentrándose en la zona central del pecho en donde, debajo de la piel, late su corazón. Me acerco sigilosamente a ella y sin llegar a tocarla me inclino lentamente entrecerrando los ojos. El resplandor es demasiado intenso y a pesar de no serlo, por unos breves instantes me siento foto fóbico. Sin poder controlar el pulso de mis manos, aproximo la palma a la boca de Sakura y eso, como pueden comprobar mis nervios, no es más que un error.

El corazón se me acelera de tal manera que incluso se me pasa por la mente la idea de sufrir un infarto. La cabeza me da vueltas y pierdo el aliento momentáneamente. Intento hablar, pero sólo consigo despegar los labios sin pronunciar palabra. De pronto mi cuerpo se ha quedado completamente paralizado frente a su figura durmiente, frente a ese otro cuerpo inerte que no da señales de vida. Porque esa es la verdad. ¡Sakura no respira! ¡No respira!

—¡Sakura! —grito finalmente pese a que mis músculos no responden a las órdenes enviadas por mi cerebro, el cual exige un rápido movimiento. ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!— ¡Sakura, joder!

¡¿Por qué no respira?! ¡Si hace poco estaba llena de vida! ¿Qué pasa?

—_Inevitable… Esto era inevitable…_

Una voz femenina cruza repentinamente la habitación, una voz que me suena de algo, que conozco muy bien. No es ni grave ni aguda, pero sí muy suave. Habla con un tono que da miedo por resultar sus palabras demasiado convincentes…

—¿Qué?

—_No importa lo que te obliguen a hacer… El destino puede ser cambiado. Ambos podéis elegir vuestro futuro… pero para ello…_

La sombra de una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo largo, liso y negro se proyecta sobre la pared junto a la cama. Intento jurarme a mí mismo que esa silueta es producto de mi imaginación, pero algo me dice que no es así. Acabo de reconocerla… y es alguien cuya existencia ya no tiene vigencia en este mundo.

De pronto la negra figura cobra relieve y sale, literalmente, de la pared. Delicadamente acaricia mis mejillas y decide abrir los ojos. Esperando encontrarme ese tono carmesí de antaño, no puedo evitar sobresaltarme al comprobar que sus pupilas ahora son verde escarlata. ¿Quién es esta mujer si no es _ella_?

—_Para ello, debéis sobrevivir.—_dice besando mi frente.

La sombra se volatiliza en el aire tan pronto como dicta su extraña sentencia y es entonces cuando recupero todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, precipitándome sobre el cuerpo de Sakura que emite una luz cada vez más fuerte, aunque toda arrejuntada sobre su pecho en una intensa esfera plateada.

Decidido a terminar con lo que sea que esté sucediendo, extiendo mi brazo hasta tocar la fuente de toda esa radiación azul y, al hacerlo, noto un fortísimo dolor en las sienes, como si la cabeza fuera a estallarme de golpe. Intento retirar la mano del pecho de Sakura, pero no puedo, de nuevo estoy paralizado. Y es que en medio de toda esta confusión, la pequeña esfera ha comenzado a tirar de mi piel, llegando a fusionarla con la de Sakura, que sigue sin respirar. Los dedos de mi mano comienzan a hundirse en su pecho mientras las punzadas de dolor se acrecientan cada vez más. Desesperado agarro fuertemente mi propia muñeca con la mano que me queda libre y tiro de ella hacia atrás, inclinando la espalda al máximo, hasta que se oye un extraño ruido bastante desagradable, como si se hubiera producido algún tipo de desgarre, y caigo de bruces contra al suelo.

Repentinamente todo el resplandor que segundos antes había iluminado la habitación, vuelve a desaparecer en el cuerpo de Sakura, que recobra la respiración y se agita en sueños dando una vuelta en la cama.

Me incorporo muy despacio, apoyándome sobre el escritorio y sintiendo los músculos doloridos y entumecidos, nada comparado con las pulsaciones que despide la mano que ha estado en contacto directo con la esfera de luz. En los dedos y alrededor del dorso y la palma han aparecido pequeñas hendiduras que sangran levemente, pero las heridas se van abriendo a paso lento abarcando cada vez un espacio mayor.

Son cortes…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí estoy de nuevo tras dos semanas de retraso. En verdad lo lamento mucho, pero he estado muy ocupada con exámenes muy importantes (los últimos ya, al menos hasta que llegue Selectividad) y no he tenido tiempo de avanzar el fanfic.

A todos os doy las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Últimamente he pasado por momentos tan extraños que no sabría cómo describirlos y eso también me ha condicionado a la hora de ponerme a escribir. Algunos problemas en casa, mezclados con el estrés de los exámenes y ciertos malentendidos que espero que se resuelvan pronto han repercutido bastante en mí. Pero también ha influido que ganara un concurso literario con un relato que, tal vez, convierta en un fic al finalizar este y, por supuesto, haber aprobado las Matemáticas del tercer trimestre a la primera que fue todo un logro para mí, además de que por fin he terminado la colección de Tsubasa con todos sus tomos.

La parte negativa no me ha ayudado en nada, sobre todo por el poco apoyo que recibo por parte de mi padre, que no hace más que ponerle pegas a la carrera que quiero hacer y menospreciar mi trabajo. Ni qué decir tiene que él ni se ha leído el relato que escribí cuando hasta mi abuelito, con lo que es él, se lo ha leído. No entiende que esto es algo muy importante para mí.

Ya dejé de escribir una vez por causas que no vienen ahora al caso (en base a que prefiero no recordarlas pues es más de lo mismo) y lo cierto es que ahora que he retomado el mundo de las letras, no quiero volver a perderlo. Ya he decidido lo quiero. Y nadie va a impedir que cumpla mi sueño (Dios mío, me estoy rayando demasiado).

Bueno, lo dejo aquí por ahora, no sin antes recordar que **mañana publicaré el próximo capítulo**. Estad atentos, porque la historia se complica.

Un abrazo ^^

PD: Sí, la canción de este capítulo es la misma que con la que edité el vídeo de Sakura y Syaoran y que podéis ver en mi canal de YouTube.


	12. El beso que confirma la pesadilla

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**El beso que confirma la pesadilla**_

_**(Sakura)**_

La claridad que se cuela por la ventana me obliga a abrir los ojos cuando es tan fuerte que ya no puedo evitar ignorarla más. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y me tapo hasta la nariz con las sábanas girándome sobre el colchón para refugiarme en los brazos de Shaoran con la intención de robarle algo de su calor. Pero por mucho que siga alargando la mano, nunca llego a tocar su torso desnudo, por la sencillísima razón de que Shaoran no está ahí.

Refunfuñando alguna que otra cosa me incorporo y me dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, sintiendo mi cuerpo extremadamente pesado. Dios mío… Pese a haber podido dormir varias horas aún estoy reventada, ¿de verdad que hacer el amor cansa tanto? ¿O me encuentro así porque ha sido mi primera vez? Bueno, si lo piensas es como hacer deporte, a fin de cuentas, tu cuerpo no hace otra cosa más que trabajar (entre una contracción y otra más) durante todo el proceso. Con tanto esfuerzo segurísimo que habré quemado los bocadillos de anoche y lo que bebiera en Paradise, si es que bebí algo... ¿Con quién estuve hablando en la barra de la discoteca?

Es extraño, pero por algún motivo hoy presento algunas lagunas de memoria, y eso que en teoría no me pusieron nada que llevara alcohol… Por suerte, todo lo que sucedió desde que entré en el apartamento de Shaoran hasta ahora sí lo recuerdo, exceptuando mis horas de sueño, pero eso es normal. ¿O acaso alguien se acuerda de lo que hace cuando duerme?

Harta de estar en la cama sin hacer nada, decido levantarme y comenzar un nuevo día tras recoger mi ropa interior del suelo, ponérmela y revisar mi teléfono móvil en busca de algún mensaje sin leer. Compruebo así que mi padre está de nuevo en Egipto, preparado para su nueva excavación. Sonrío y escribo rápidamente una respuesta antes de guardar el móvil y ponerme a inspeccionar el armario en busca de algo que ponerme. De pronto me parece gracioso ver la camiseta del equipo de fútbol de Shaoran, que descansa indiferente colgada sobre la barra de aluminio del armario en una percha de plástico. La prenda va juego con mi uniforme de animadora y es una estupidez, sí, pero a mí me parece un detalle muy entrañable, por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces, me la planto y salgo a buscarle por su apartamento.

Las gotitas de agua repiqueteando sobre el plato de la ducha, delatan la posición de Shaoran. Tiene que estar en el baño.

Algo juguetona me deslizo por la puerta entreabierta sin hacer ruido y camino muy despacito hasta llegar a la puerta opaca de la ducha. Intentando no reírme, me aferro al tirador de la misma, abriéndola al segundo siguiente y metiendo la cabeza dentro con una sonrisa de felicidad que no cabe en mi rostro.

—¡BUUUUUUU! —grito con todas mis fuerzas procurando que Shaoran se lleve el mayor susto de su vida, pero él ni se inmuta. En su lugar continúa duchándose como si nada hasta que finalmente parece darse cuenta de mi presencia.

—¡Adentro! —exclama sonriendo y tirando de la camiseta para arrastrarme al interior de la ducha. Posteriormente cierra la puerta.

—¡Shaoran, me estoy mojando! —me quejo intentando salir de allí de allí, aunque él me agarra por la cintura y me abraza para luego besarme tan repentinamente que no sé si me estoy ahogando por el agua de la ducha o por ese beso que pretende llegar a algo más.

—¿Desayunamos? —pregunta susurrando mientras aparta con su mano los mechones de pelo mojados que me caen por la frente.

—Venga, hoy te lo preparo yo —digo refiriéndome al desayuno, dispuesta a salir del baño, pero Shaoran tiene otras ideas en mente…

—No… creo que no me has entendido bien…

Y comienza a subirme la camiseta mientras me besa con un hambre que nada tiene que ver con la comida.

—¡Anda! Esta es la camiseta del equipo…

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

—No estaba ocupado mirándote la camiseta, ¿sabes?

No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario y me dejo llevar una vez más por las manos de Shaoran y el agua tibia que cae sobre nosotros. Con delicadeza acaricia mi rostro y yo tomo sus manos entre las mías, me acerco a su cuello, lo beso, subo hasta su boca y muerdo sus labios. Todo esto es una sensación tan maravillosa que me olvido del tiempo, del resto del mundo y de mi genuina torpeza que siendo ignorada, decide actuar para fastidiarme el momento. Y es que al girarme sobre el plato de ducha, resbalo con el agua y el jabón. Shaora me sujeta antes de que toque el suelo aferrándome fuertemente por el brazo y frunciendo el ceño mientras lo hace en una queja silenciosa de algo que me he perdido.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto al tiempo que él se recompone.

—Sí… —masculla entre dientes ocultando la mano derecha tras la espalda, un gesto que no paso desapercibida. ¿Qué esconde?

—Shaoran, ¿qué tienes ahí?

—Nada…

—Shaoran…

—Que no es nada, de verdad.

—Ya…

Y con un rápido movimiento me sitúo detrás de él y le tomo por las muñecas a sabiendas de que él no opone ni pizca de resistencia.

Lo que veo me deja sin aliento. ¿Se puede saber qué le ha pasado? Tiene la mano derecha algo hinchada y llena de extrañas marcas en su piel, como pequeños cortes…

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada —murmura cogiendo una toalla, enrollándosela alrededor de la cintura y saliendo de la ducha.

Por mi parte, me recoloco la camiseta totalmente empapada e, imitando sus movimientos, abandono y el baño y le persigo por toda la casa.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas? Ayer estabas bien.

—Y hoy también lo estoy, te lo aseguro.

—Shaoran —susurro débilmente agarrándole del brazo. La sola idea de que le haya podido pasar cualquier cosa me paraliza, porque desde hace ya algún tiempo, él se ha convertido en alguien muy especial en mi vida y ya no soportaría la idea de desprenderme de su simple esencia, de todo lo que supone su presencia para mí, sus besos, sus caricias o la forma en que me cuida y me protege. Ya no es una persona más de las muchas que he conocido y conoceré en mi vida. Es alguien realmente especial… Y no soportaría la idea de perderle— Sé sincero conmigo, no me mientas… ¿qué pasa?

Shaoran deja que me cobije en su pecho desnudo y aún mojado, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, enjaulándome en la prisión más bella que puede existir. Quiero saber qué pasa, pero el brillo desolado de sus ojos, me intimida… Me hace no querer formular la pregunta que ronda en mi cabeza. ¿Qué secretos puede tener conmigo? Quiero saberlo, pero me da miedo preguntar.

—Escucha… Yo no voy a engañarte nunca, Sakura. No me gusta mentir y si tengo que decirte algo, serás la primera en saberlo. No sé qué es esto —dice alzando su mano derecha para que pueda verlo— Me he despertado así, pero no es nada grave, en serio.

—¿Seguro? —pregunto sin creerme sus palabras del todo— ¿Puedo confiar en que no me estás mintiendo y en que… nunca lo vas a hacer? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—¡Claro que sí, tonta! —exclama sonriendo para después besar mi frente— Confía en mí. Nunca te voy a…

—Shaoran —interrumpo tomando nota de todas sus facciones, intentando leer la reacción que mostrarán sus ojos cuando yo pronuncie las siguientes palabras— Nunca digas nunca.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Año Nuevo.

Las calles de Tomoeda se llenan de vida y color en preciosa combinación con la nieve blanca que cada noche deja su rastro en nuestra diminuta ciudad. Un año más, la gente camina alegremente por los diferentes distritos deseando amor, dinero, salud y otorgando los sobrecitos de papel con el tan esperado aguinaldo a los niños que corretean felices con su primera paga del año. Los bares y restaurantes se llenan con numerosas familias en busca de pasar un buen rato tras hablar de todo aquello que dejaron atrás en años pasados y que piensan realizar en éste que acaba de dar comienzo. Límites que van o no a traspasar y en definidas cuentas, buenos propósitos que ni la mitad de ellos llegará a cumplir y que obviamente, volverán a pensar en ellos el año que viene.

Un propósito, una meta... una misión…

Durante todo este tiempo me he jurado a mí mismo que cada nuevo año iba a ser el definitivo, que por fin iba a terminar aquello que empecé aquella noche para convertirme en el héroe, para ganar reconocimiento y respeto, para ser valorado por quién soy y no por mí nombre o por mí apellido. Simplemente para sentirme libre de una vez y para siempre. Sin embargo, este año la realidad de mis palabras se torna en sinuosa sombra sobre mí. Miedo, temor a descubrir algo que prefiero mantener en la ignorancia, porque si algo he aprendido de la gente gracias a la cual nací, de mi familia y de todos cuantos me han rodeado durante mis diecisiete años de existencia, es que las coincidencias no existen, que sólo existe lo inevitable en este mundo y que aquellos que pretenden ignorar los designios del destino no son más que víctimas de su propio futuro.

Ahora que estoy a punto de lograrlo, la vida decide jugarme una mala pasada después de darme motivos y razones suficientes para aprender a amarla. Y esta vez ya no voy a proponerme llevar a cabo mi misión, sino sólo estar junto a Sakura, nada más, porque el resto me da igual. Quiero permanecer junto a la persona a la que amo, no me importa el tiempo que estemos juntos. Quiero que ella viva, que sea feliz, si no es conmigo ya lo será con cualquier otro. No voy a ser tan prepotente como para pensar que nunca nadie va a amarla como lo hago yo. Me trae sin cuidado lo que me depare el destino o incluso mi propio futuro. Sé que quiero construir mi mundo entorno a Sakura y aunque el universo entero se oponga a ello, yo lucharé sin rendición posible. Por ella y también por mí. Lucharé por ambos, aún si al final acabo perdiendo. Lo único que sé, es que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Así pues, un año más… monotonía de gente que viene y va con sus kimonos o yukatas hacia el Templo Tsukimine, tal y como lo hago yo, pese a no ir vestido a lo tradicional, pues prefiero mis vaqueros y mis camisetas antes que ponerme algún tipo de traje por el estilo.

Sakura ha pasado esta temporada en mi apartamento y desde aquella noche, no ha vuelto a suceder nada de lo acontecido con esas misteriosas luces provenientes de su cuerpo. Los cortes en mi mano han desaparecido y todo parece haber recuperado una normalidad más que aparente.

Pero hoy no está conmigo, me ha pedido que me adelante porque ella debía pasar antes por su casa a saludar a su hermano para desearle un feliz año, ya que su padre sigue con su trabajo en el extranjero.

"_Luego nos vemos"_ ha dicho cuando doblaba la esquina despidiéndose con la mano.

Sí, luego, aquí y ahora, pero ella aún no ha llegado.

En su lugar puedo ver a una chica alta y delgada sentada en un poyete con su kimono violeta de mariposas blancas estampadas. Entre sus manos sostiene por el asa una bolsa de cartón negra y mira con una pizca de desolación a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien que llega tarde. De pronto el viento invernal se levanta alborotando ligeramente su largo pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta alta, pero ella aparta los mechones de su cara con un grácil movimiento de su mano y se recoloca el peinado. La contemplo en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente ella repara en mi presencia y me dedica una de sus sonrisas.

—¡Hola, Li! —saluda alegremente mientras yo me aproximo y tomo asiento a su lado.

—Buenos días, Daidouji, feliz Año Nuevo.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Sonríe mientras inclina la cabeza para corresponder a sus palabras. El kimono le sienta realmente bien… Está verdaderamente guapísima ataviada de forma tradicional. ¿Sakura también aparecerá por aquí con un kimono?

Dios, si estás por ahí haz que así sea…

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Daidouji? —pregunto intentando sacar conversación y abandonando mis lúdicos pensamientos que comienzan a deshacer de forma imaginaria el _obi _(1) del supuesto kimono de Sakura.

—Vamos, llámame por mi nombre, que ya hay confianza, ¿no? —dice risueña acercándose más y comprendiendo que tal vez esa no ha sido la mejor manera de contestar a mi pregunta, porque por la expresión que adopta mi cara, Tomoyo fuerza aún más la curvatura de sus labios entrecerrando los ojos violáceos.

—Te llamaré por tu nombre cuando no me muestres una sonrisa que no sientes, _Daidouji_.

Ella abre mucho los ojos, notando el especial énfasis que he empleado al pronunciar su apellido. Agacha la mirada algo abochornada y estrecha la bolsa de cartón contra su pecho. Parece que acabo de entristecerle el día de Año Nuevo…

_Si es que… ¡Qué poco tacto, Shaoran Li!_

—Lo… lo siento —murmura en un susurro apenas audible— No quiero que te veas involucrado en mis problemas, por eso yo…

—Está bien, no importa, Tomoyo. Entonces, llámame sólo Shaoran, ¿quieres? —digo viéndome en la obligación de retractarme de mis propias palabras por una vez mi vida.

Ella asiente en silencio algo cohibida y clava su mirada en sus _getas_ (2) moradas, moviendo las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Esperas a Eriol? —pregunto sin mirarla.

—No, bueno, sí… Esto… Antes he quedado con alguien, aunque dudo mucho que venga… —hace una breve pausa en la que me mira algo entristecida. De pronto sus ojitos se cubren de finas lágrimas que caen, indiferentes, por sus blancas mejillas y ella misma se deja caer repentinamente, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho y abrazándome con fuerza sin soltar su bolsa de misterioso contenido.

—¡Da-Daidouji!

—Perdóname, Shaoran… —masculla sin alzar la mirada— No, perdónanos…

—¿Por qué tendría que…?

—A Eriol y a mí… Porque os hemos hecho mucho daño a ti y a Sakura. Sobre todo a Sakura… Y ella no se merecía nada de lo que la hicimos. No sabes lo duro que está resultando esto para mí. Ella es una persona muy importante y ahora ni si quiera es capaz de mirarme a la cara.

Comienza a sollozar sobre mi camiseta, aferrándose a ella casi con desesperación. En verdad parece arrepentida por todas sus acciones y su pena consigue conmoverme.

Lentamente deslizo mis manos por su pelo y yo también la abrazo, apoyando mi barbilla sobre su frente. Qué extraño… Pese a ser también una chica su tacto es muy diferente al de Sakura, más frío… ¿Acaso la diferencia la pone el amor?

—No debes preocuparte por eso, Tomoyo… Ya he hablado con Eriol sobre el tema y aunque no ha abandonado el misticismo que le caracteriza, he comprendido por dónde van los tiros.

—Llevaba saliendo con Eriol…

—Cuatro meses —intervengo recordando la conversación con mi amigo.

Tomoyo me mira escéptica, pero igualmente asiente.

—Sí, cuatro meses… Y entonces él me dijo que Sakura y tú os estabais acercando peligrosamente y que no le gustaba nada la idea, así que insinuó que intentaría separaros por el bien de ambos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue pretender a Sakura, que estaba muy necesitada de cariño desde lo sucedido con Tsukishiro. Sabía que aunque le diera una negativa, ella al menos aceptaría estar junto a él como amigos, de esa forma, Sakura no pasaría tanto tiempo contigo y en cierto modo, Eriol se saldría con la suya.

—¿Y no te molestó que tu novio decidiera salir con tu mejor amiga aún cuando no sentía nada especial por ella?

—Me estaría engañando a mí misma si te dijera que no, pero Eriol me pidió que confiara en él. No dejó de repetirme una y otra vez que me quería únicamente a mí mientras me besaba. Así que yo no hice otra cosa más que creerle y esperar a que tarde o temprano me explicase los motivos por los cuales había decidido actuar de ese modo.

Se separa de mí rompiendo el abrazo y se seca las pocas lágrimas que permanecen en su rostro.

Tomoyo Daidouji…

No es más que una víctima de los tejemanejes de Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Un amigo o un traidor. Ya no soy capaz de distinguir la diferencia. Ya no veo la línea que separa una cosa de la otra.

—¿Nunca te llegó a contar nada?

—No. Y yo tampoco le comenté nada a Sakura. —continúa Tomoyo— ¿Cómo iba a decírselo si ella ni siquiera estaba enterada de que Eriol y yo estábamos saliendo? Jamás se lo dije porque ella considera que Eriol es un mentiroso que juega con las personas como si vivieran su vida en un tablero humano de ajedrez. Si le decía algo sobre el tema, temía que nos distanciásemos y al final eso es lo que ha ocurrido… De veras que quiero arreglar las cosas con ella pero… No encuentro el momento ni las palabras adecuadas para ello. Y no soportaría la idea de que me rechazase otra vez.

—Ya… Sakura y yo no hemos tocado el tema. Prefiero que no recuerde nada de lo sucedido durante ese tiempo, así que apenas hemos hablado. Pero la conozco y te aseguro que ella está igual que tú. Aún así, vaya con Eriol. Por el bien de ambos… por el mío y, por el de Sakura…

—Oye, ¿por qué crees que Eriol quería alejar a Sakura de tu lado, Shaoran?

Es una buena pregunta, sí que lo es… Y durante mucho tiempo yo también he tratado de descifrar el enigma que permanecía encerrado tras los actos de Eriol sin encontrar nunca una salida viable. Cuando me acercaba a la misma, la respuesta se volatilizaba entre mis manos y tenía que volver a empezar de cero. Pero ahora la solución es tan clara que incluso es difícil tratar de ignorarla. Está ahí. Siempre ha estado ahí…

—Creo que sólo ahora he comprendido por qué lo hacía… —contesto contemplando las nubes grises que amenazan con una tormenta de nieve— Aunque espero equivocarme.

Tomoyo se encoge de hombros y prefiere guardar silencio antes que seguir haciendo preguntas de las que no va a hallar respuesta posible, por lo que decide dirigir la conversación por otros lares.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Shaoran?

—¿No estás esperando a alguien?

—Así es… —Tomoyo abre la bolsa de cartón y me muestra su contenido. En el interior hay un precioso kimono rosa palo con delicadas florecillas de cerezo de color negro bordadas a mano, a juego con el obi y las getas, al igual que un pequeño bolso hecho con la misma tela. Nadie pondría en duda la calidad de los materiales empleados ni del diseño en sí, cien por cien perfecto. En el fondo de la bolsa también hay una cámara de vídeo.

—Es fabuloso… —digo asombrado mientras toco la delicada y suave tela del kimono— No me digas que… lo has hecho tú. ¡Increíble!

Tomoyo sonríe soñadora asintiendo una vez más y ahora puedo comprobar que es una sonrisa encantadoramente sincera.

—Cuando Sakura y yo éramos pequeñas siempre estábamos juntas —comenta algo nostálgica— No parábamos quietas, éramos como dos torbellinos, ¿sabes? Hablábamos de nuestras cosas, jugábamos, íbamos a dormir la una a casa de la otra, nos hacíamos fotos… y, en mi caso, diseñaba ropa. Vestidos que luego se los regalaba a ella. Sakura decía que eran muy estrafalarios con tanto lacito y tanto volante, aparte de ciertos detalles que, ahora que lo pienso, sí que resultaban algo extraños para un vestido que se pudiera ver por la calle. Pero aún así, ella los aceptaba, se los ponía y dejaba que yo la grabase en vídeo, como si fuese una modelo profesional. En mi afán por querer congelar cada instante de su desarrollo con mi cámara, inventábamos historias en las que Sakura era una fuerte heroína que salvaba a los ciudadanos de Tomoeda ataviada con los vestidos que yo diseñaba para ella. No importaba lo que sucediera: al final Sakura siempre salía victoriosa y regresaba con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Después yo montaba todas las imágenes, les ponía música y creaba con ellas una asombrosa película que Sakura veía muerta de la vergüenza. —parece reírse ante el recuerdo de todos esos momentos junto a su amiga, y me contagia la risa, pues no me cuesta nada imaginarme a Sakura completamente sonrojada, con esa deliciosa expresión que te lleva a pensar que es una niña cuando ya es una mujercita— Pero pasaron los años y ambas crecimos, por lo que aquellos juegos ya no tenían lugar para dos chicas adolescentes como nosotras. Así que un día de Año Nuevo, tal y como hoy, hace cuatro años, hicimos la promesa de quedar aquí, en este poyete a las puertas de templo, y grabarnos en vídeo con los kimonos que yo había hecho para las dos. Ya ves que a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos meses, aún sigo esperando a su llegada. Me pregunto si ella se acordará de nuestra promesa.

Ella contempla de nuevo el kimono en la bolsa y extrae la cámara de vídeo. Con suavidad acaricia el objetivo mientras una lágrima rebelde comienza a descender por su piel.

—Eh —intervengo apartando de su cara es lágrima con una caricia— No tengo la menor duda de que Sakura vendrá.

Y en ese momento, dirijo mi mirada hacia los arbustos situados detrás del poyete y sonrío para mí mismo mientras guiño un ojo a la nada.

De pronto esos arbustos se mueven y una voz muy conocida inunda la atmósfera.

—¡Bueno, Kinomoto! ¡Creo que nosotros podemos salir ya!

Eriol Hiiraguizawa sale de entre los arbustos arrastrando de la mano a Sakura que, en silencio, obedece a sus palabras.

—¡Sakura! —exclama Tomoyo abandonando su asiento y corriendo hacia su amiga, aunque se detiene a la mitad de camino.

Sakura sonríe pese a las lágrimas que bañan su rostro. Lágrimas de felicidad, de alegría por saber al menos una parte de la verdad.

—¡¡Tomoyo!! —grita precipitándose sobre su amiga y abrazándola con fuerza.

Las dos se ríen contándose cosas al oído, perdonándose mutuamente y haciendo la promesa de no volver a separarse. Simplemente así. Únicas, preciosas, adorables. Amigas. Siguen abrazadas mientras yo tomo prestada la cámara de Tomoyo y grabo para siempre su amistad en pleno esplendor.

—¡Venga, chicas! ¡Mostrad vuestra sonrisa a la cámara!

Ambas miran hacia el objetivo con sorpresa.

—¡No, Shaoran! —exclama Sakura separándose de su amiga y corriendo hacia mí— ¡Odio que me graben llorando!

—Pero si estás guapísima, tonta… Siempre lo estás.

La sangre se le sube a la cabeza de golpe, sonrojándose por completo.

—¡Apaga eso!

Riéndome alzo la cámara todo lo alto que puedo mientras Sakura da pequeños saltos para intentar arrebatármela. Es genial ser más alto que ella, pero entre tanto cachondeo acabo resbalando y cayendo al suelo con Sakura encima de mí, que también ha caído por el efecto dominó. Justo a tiempo le paso la cámara a Eriol, que ladea la cabeza de un lado para otro en un signo de desaprobación.

Yo aprovecho el momento para acercarme al oído de Sakura y ponerla más nerviosa.

—¿Y si te sacan fotos comprometidas? Porque en Nochebuena… en mi apartamento… cuando dormías…

—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¡Te mato! ¡Te mato! ¡Enséñame esa fotooooo!

—Vale, si no la borras cuando la veas, en cuanto regresemos a casa te la enseño —acepto mientras nos levantamos del suelo.

Ella cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, pero después sonríe y se alza de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla. Luego corre a reunirse con su amiga en tanto que Eriol se acerca a la escena. Ambos cruzamos una mirada de complicidad antes de soltar palabra.

—¿Cuánto es lo que ha escuchado Sakura? —pregunto seriamente de tal forma que sólo él pueda oírme.

—Sólo el discurso de Tomoyo. Me he asegurado de que no se enterara de nada más.

—Bien.

—Shaoran… Será mejor que lo compruebes por ti mismo para salir de dudas. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Nadie irradia luz así por las buenas. Y por lo que me contaste el otro día, esta chica esconde algo. —se gira inesperadamente hacia mí cambiando radicalmente de tema elevando el pulgar derecho de su mano en un gesto de victoria— ¡Casanova! ¡Al final te la has tirado! ¿Qué tal la experiencia?

—¡Joder, Eriol, tú nunca vas a cambiar!

Eriol se encoge de hombros mencionando algo así como que tengo el amor idealizado y también se marcha junto a Tomoyo, que conversa alegremente con Sakura.

—Tomoyo, mientras Sakura se pone el kimono, ¿te parece si vamos a comprobar nuestra fortuna? Me gustaría saber qué me deparará la suerte este año.

—Pero, ¿y ellos? —pregunta Tomoyo señalándonos con la mano.

—No pasará nada. Quedamos en diez quince minutos en la zona de los puestos, ¿de acuerdo? Quince minutos…

Eriol rodea a su novia por la cintura y la arrastra hasta perderse de vista entre la gente. Sakura corre hacia a mí y me abraza sonriendo abiertamente mientras yo me pregunto el por qué de esa reacción.

—¡Gracias, Shaoran!

—¿Por qué?

—¡No finjas! Lo tenías planeado… Tú y Hiiraguizawa. Si no él no se habría presentado en mi casa para arrastrarme hasta aquí casi por obligación. Gracias, estoy muy contenta.

—Anda, no me des las gracias…

La observo de arriba abajo imaginándomela con el kimono que su amiga ha hecho expresamente para ella y contando mentalmente los motivos que tengo para quererla. Son tantísimos que me cuesta entender por qué razón tiene que ser ella, Sakura, la persona que tenga que destrozarme la vida. Pero lo de la noche de Navidad no fue normal. Y es necesario que compruebe por mí mismo que estoy equivocado.

—Sakura, ¿me permites comprobar una cosa?

Ella me mira con curiosidad.

—¿El qué?

—Adivina —digo para ganar tiempo y buscar alguna excusa convincente. Finalmente me viene el tópico de los tópicos a la cabeza, pero es lo único que dispongo para salir del apuro— Cierra los ojos y abre la boca.

Sakura, risueña como ella sola, obedece inclinando su rostro hacia adelante al tiempo que espera a mis acciones. Antes de hacer nada, la tomo de la mano y la conduzco hasta un lugar más apartado, lejos de posibles interrupciones, lejos de ojos ajenos que no deben presenciar la siguiente escena.

Me acerco muy despacio comprobando que aún permanece con los ojos cerrados, y deposito mis labios sobre los suyos, reteniéndola contra mi pecho. Empujo un poco más con la lengua tratando de acelerar el momento y hacerlo a la par suave, para que ella únicamente se concentre en ese beso, pues no quiero que piense en otra cosa más que en eso.

Temblando decido lanzarme y levanto un poco la camiseta que lleva Sakura, colando la mano derecha por debajo y ascendiendo en un caricia que provoca alguna que otra cosquilla en el cuerpo de mi novia, que se ríe mientras continúa besándome. Mis dedos se han detenido en el punto justo, el lugar en donde apareció la extraña esfera de luz, justo por encima de su corazón, el mismo que ahora late a mil por hora. Algo asustado por lo que pueda ocurrir, finalmente entro en contacto con esa zona esperando que algo suceda, pero no pasa nada. Sakura sigue besándome y permitiendo que explore abiertamente su pecho. Se ve que ya hemos cogido confianza, una confianza que yo preferiría que ella no hubiera cogido tan deprisa.

No obstante, aún no he terminado mi labor, y sin dejar de tocar con las yemas de mis dedos el pecho de Sakura, pienso en las palabras adecuadas, un sencillo conjuro que puede traerme la vida o arrebatármela aquí mismo si me muestra que no estoy equivocado, que mis teorías, por mucho que intente no creerlas, son ciertas.

"_Al límíne erga vêritâs"_ mascullo para mis adentros.

Repentinamente un resplandor alumbra el pecho de Sakura, aunque ella parece no darse cuenta. Con miedo a que pueda descubrir algo, la sujeto por el cuello en medio de este beso tan agitado, y sigo presionando con mis dedos su piel, concentrándome en esas palabras que me sitúan, tal y como ellas mismas predican, en el umbral de la verdad. Y es tan desgarrador el grito que rompe el beso en el interior de mi boca, que siento que me estoy muriendo por hacerle tantísimo daño de esta forma tan cruel. Sakura chilla y se retuerce entre mis brazos, dando auténticos alaridos de dolor que nadie salvo yo parece oír. No es hasta que yo detengo ese contacto que Sakura se tranquiliza y cae al suelo semiinconsciente.

¡Joder, joder! ¿Pero qué he hecho? ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Sakura! —grito desesperado inclinándome sobre ella y cargando con su cuerpo entre mis brazos, golpeando suavemente sus mejillas para que reaccione— ¡Sakura!

Ella abre los ojos y me observa con la mirada perdida en el más inmenso vacío.

—¿Qué ha… pasado aquí? —pregunta completamente ida mientras trata de mantener la calma y buscar una explicación lógica— Mira que si la próxima vez me besas de esa forma va a terminar por darme un infarto…

Intenta sonreír con ganas de bromear, de quitarle importancia a este extraño suceso que ha tenido oportunidad de vivir, antes de perder por completo el control de su cuerpo, antes de desconectar y dejarme así, tal cual, con una herida que nadie podría curar jamás. Una herida de muerte. Porque ahora es ella o yo, no hay más.

—¡Perdóname, Sakura! ¡Perdóname!

De esta manera, me descubro a mí mismo abrazándola con fuerza, arrullándola y, lo que es más impactante tratándose de mí; llorando… Porque nunca hubiera imaginado que mi destino se entrelazara de manera tal que tuviera que acabar con la vida de la persona a la que más amo y a la que siempre amaré, pues pase lo que pase tengo claro que jamás dejaré de amar a Sakura Kimonoto, aún si yo mismo tengo que convertirme en su propio verdugo.

En mí comienza a forjarse… una nueva misión.

* * *

**(1) OBI ~** Lazo trasero del kimono que se ajusta a lo largo de la espalda y la cintura.

**(2) GETAS ~** Sandalias de madera tradicionales japonesas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Ayer dije que iba a subir el sigiente capítulo y aquí está.

Ya largué todo el rollo la vez anterior, por lo que ahora simplemente diré que muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo (puede que resulte pesadita con esta frase, pero es la verdad), por leerme de nuevo y dejarme reviews. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, más bien la segunda parte del pasado xD

Tengo que destacar la frase que utiliza Shaoran para descubrir todo el embrollo... "_Al límíne erga vêritâs", _es algo así como _"Desde el umbral de la verdad_". Pensé en poner alguna frase en japonés o en chino, que habría sido lo suyo, pero al final lo dejé en latín, como al principio... Y es que antes de que esto fuera _Mentir por Amor_, era otra historia que rescaté del olvido porque me aconsejaron que así lo hiciera y que le diera el final que se merecía (sólo llevaba unos siete capítulos cuando dejé de escribirlo, más o menos). Y dicha historia llevaba por nombre _El Umbral_. Al convertirlo en un fanfic, el título no me llenaba, por lo que decidí cambiarlo por su nombre actual (ya veréis por qué, aunque os podéis ir haciendo una idea :P)_. _En fin, que el título inicial, _El Umbral_, viene de esa frasecita de Shaoran (que tampoco se trataba de él en su momento)._  
_

**Sobre la publicación del siguiente capítulo, dadme unas dos semanas como máximo. Si como esta vez veo que tardaré más, lo anunciaré por mi blog.** Uf... tengo que terminar un dibujito SxS para actualizar ^^

Eso es todo.

¡Besitos! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

_Ess~chan_ ;-)


	13. Sólo un cobarde

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Sólo un cobarde**_

_**(Sakura)**_

—¡Touya, eres un tramposo! Que sepas que no vuelvo a jugar contigo…

—Venga, Monstruo, no te quejes y sal del tablero.

—¿Ha esto le llamas tú _tablero_? ¡Deberías salirte tú por haberme hecho caer!

—Si no tienes sentido del equilibrio no es mi problema.

—¡Señor, qué cruz!

—Venga, venga… no es para tanto…

Mientras mi padre, habiendo regresado ya de su excavación, va perdiendo a paso lento la paciencia, Yukito se interpone entre mi hermano y yo antes de que lleguemos a las manos, aunque todos los aquí presentes sabemos de sobra que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de dañar al otro. Al menos no dentro de este contexto familiar. Y es que en vacaciones de Navidad parece que todo se reduce a situarse en torno al _Twister_, sus colores y su ruleta… Y los constantes empujones de Touya con el objetivo de hacerme perder la partida. Siempre me hace caer en el último momento quedando descalificada y declarándose él mismo vencedor frente a mi padre, Yukito y yo. Sí, mi hermano tendrá sus veinticinco años bien plantados, pero en el fondo aún sigue siendo un crío.

—¡La culpa la tiene Touya! ¡Sólo por ser más alto se cree más que los demás!

—Es que tú eres una enana.

—¡Y encima siempre tienes que tener la última palabra!

Con indignación cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y refunfuño un millón de insultos que nadie más que yo puede escuchar. Mi padre se ríe de la situación tratando el momento de irónico, tal y como Yukito, pero yo no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte y mucho menos la ironía. ¡Mi hermano realmente es insoportable!

—Vamos, no os peleéis —interviene mi padre tomando la ruleta entre sus manos e intentando contener la risa— ¿Echamos la partida de la paz?

—¿De la paz? ¡Ni en broma! —exclamo enfurecida y con ganas de revancha— ¡Touya, esto es la guerra! ¡Te vas a enterar!

Echando humo por las orejas, agarro a mi hermano y a Yukito y les obligo a colocarse frente al tablero para comenzar el juego de nuevo. Tras una mirada desafiante entre nosotros, le indico a Fujitaka que dé la vuelta a la ruleta con la intención de repartir empujones a diestra y siniestra. ¿Touya quiere jugar sucio? ¡No conoce a Sakura Kinomoto!

Y pese a lo que pueda aparentar desde fuera, pese a estas discusiones tan habituales, las trampas, los calificativos despectivos y los gritos que en ningún momento significan nada más que palabras para hacer de rabiar, yo soy muy feliz por tener la familia que tengo. Aún si mamá decidió marcharse sin motivos o si mi hermano me estuvo engañando con mi ex novio… Qué más da todo eso ahora… Yo soy feliz así.

—Pie derecho en el amarillo —anuncia papá comprobando la ruleta e interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. ¡Ahora debo concentrarme en la partida!

Inmediatamente Yukito, Touya y yo buscamos con la mirada el círculo del color pedido y colocamos allí nuestro pie derecho esperando poder escuchar la siguiente orden.

—Mano izquierda en el azul.

Más de lo mismo y cada vez complicando más la situación, llegando a formar un nudo humano que incluso llega a resultar cómico. ¡Vaya imagen tan patética! ¡Pero no voy a rendirme por nada del mundo!

—¡Déjalo ya, Monstruo! ¿No ves que es imposible que me ganes?

—¡Ni loca lo dejo! ¡Antes la muerte! —cito solemnemente golpeando la pierna de Touya para hacerle caer, aunque el muy idiota sigue resistiendo.

—No sabes cuándo abandonar, ¿eh?

—Como tú, hermanito…

Y haciendo un sobreesfuerzo intento moverme hacia su lado para intentar derribarlo por completo, pero justo en ese instante, en ese preciso segundo que me otorgaría la victoria indiscutible, alguien llama a la puerta desconcentrándome y eliminando de mi cabeza la sed de venganza que tan repentinamente había surgido en mí.

—¡Oh, el timbre! —exclamo levantándome y derribando por el camino a mi hermano y a Yukito que prácticamente estaban encima de mi cuerpo, poca cosa en comparación con los suyos— Voy a abrir. ¡Ah! Y que conste que he ganado. ¡Os acabáis de caer los dos!

—¡¿Qué? Tramposa…

—Touya…

Yukito ayuda a mi hermano a levantarse y me guiña un ojo sin que éste se dé cuenta. Yo le devuelvo el guiño con una sonrisa antes de abandonar el salón camino del recibidor. Todo está bien, las cosas con Yukito Tsukishiro han recuperado la normalidad y ya ninguno de los dos es capaz de sacar a relucir nada de lo acontecido durante aquellos meses. La pesadilla ha llegado a su fin. Supongo que sólo a veces es mejor actuar como si nada, ¿verdad?

De puntillas me alzo sobre la puerta echando un ojo a través de la mirilla y con sólo ver su figura gallarda, su mirada ambarina y vagabunda por los alrededores de mi casa, su cabello castaño mecido por el frío viento y su semblante tranquilo y sereno mientras espera… Sólo con eso un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y mi corazón comienza a bombear sangre más deprisa. ¿Exageración? No sé… preguntádselo al amor.

—¡Touya! —llamo a mi hermano deshaciendo los pasos andados y asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón— ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Alzando las cejas con asombro, señalándose a sí mismo y murmurando a saber qué clase de cosas, Touya me sigue hasta llegar al recibidor, en donde posa las manos sobre su cintura y me observa expectante, aunque con cierto aire de aburrimiento reprimido.

—¿Qué pasa? —me insta con un tono insolente de voz.

—¡Pero qué borde! Bueno, mira, me da lo mismo. Shaoran está al otro lado de la puerta —explico rápidamente sin entretenerme en pensar insultos que lanzarle por su comportamiento tan infantil, desagradable y a mi pesar, habitual— No le he dicho nada a papá sobre que estoy saliendo con él y prefiero que de momento no se entere, así que por favor… No le des motivos para que sospeche de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso será si tú no me das razones para que yo abra la boca…

—No te las daré, te lo juro.

—Y si te guardo el secreto, ¿qué saco yo a cambio?

—¡Chantajista!

—Es lo que hay, hermanita. ¿Qué me das?

—Ah, que lo estás diciendo en serio.

—Por supuesto. Venga, venga… ¿Hay trato o no? Decídete pronto, porque no querrás que el chico se te congele de frío mientras espera ahí fuera.

—¡Si se da el caso, yo le…!

Me interrumpo a mitad de frase por la reacción que pueda tener Touya si me oye decir que yo me encargaré de calentar a Shaoran. En su lugar hago trabajar a mi cerebro a mil por hora en busca de una buena oferta para que mi querido hermano no se vaya de la lengua. Una oferta que no pueda rechazar…

—Vale, si guardas silencio haré la cena en tu lugar durante dos días esta semana.

—No, la semana completa. Desde este domingo hasta el siguiente.

—¿Qué? Eso es explotación. ¡Tres días!

—Que sean seis, y no te quejes que te he quitado uno.

—¡Cuatro!

—¡Trato hecho! Ahora abre la puerta antes de que en vez de un ser humano tengamos un cubito de hielo. Igualmente no creo que ese chaval valga más que eso…

Touya se encoge de hombros dándome la espalda y, en el trayecto, consigo propinarle una fuerte patada en la espinilla. ¡Eso ya es pasarse! Mi hermano me lanza una de sus miradas asesinas antes de dejarme sola en el recibidor, haciéndome entender que ésa es una razón muy válida para que se vaya de la lengua.

Shaoran vuelve a llamar al timbre comenzando a impacientarse. Yo me atuso un poco el pelo y compruebo mi aliento echándolo sobre mi mano a escasos centímetros de la boca antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola! —exclamo con alegría cuando nos encontramos frente a frente en el umbral, entre mi casa y la fría calle. Ahí está él, ataviado con unos vaqueros, deportivas y su inconfundible cazadora de cuero negra con la cremallera subida hasta el cuello. Colgando sobre su hombro izquierdo porta una mochila roja— Pasa, pasa…

Shaoran obedece y ambos entramos en el recibidor, yo cerrando la puerta tras de mí y pasándole unas zapatillas de andar por casa mientras él se quita las deportivas.

—¡Qué frío hace en Japón! —se queja tiritando— Lo único que echo de menos de Hong Kong es el calor. Creo que nunca llegaré a acostumbrarme a este viento.

—¡Eres un friolero! —me burlo sonriendo a la par que Shaoran frunce el entrecejo con indignación. Por mi parte, decido no darle demasiadas vueltas innecesarias a su comentario sobre que la cálida temperatura es lo único que él echaría en falta de su hogar. En parte sé cosas su situación familiar, las que él ha compartido conmigo, y pese a que yo quisiera conocer cada pequeño detalle que rodea su vida, siento que la barrera que ha forjado en torno a ese tema es demasiado elevada como para tratar de saltar al otro lado. Mejor dejarlo así por el momento—. Venga, no te quedes ahí, vamos a mi habitación.

Shaoran asiente con una sonrisa y ambos nos encaminamos hacia el segundo piso, cruzando el salón, en donde me detengo para hacer las presentaciones necesarias.

—Papá, este es Shaoran Li —explico señalando al chico con la mano, que inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo… o más bien para evitar que el resto de los presentes contemplen su rostro completamente colorado. ¡Adorable!

—Encantado, señor Kinomoto.

—¡Por favor! ¡Qué formalidades! Vamos, puedes llamarme Fukitaka —dice mi padre con entusiasmo mientras recoge el tablero y la ruleta del Twister y vuelve a guardarlos en la caja correspondiente hasta la próxima ocasión— Ya tenía ganas de conocerte, muchacho. Sakura nos ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Quieres tomar un té o…?

—Papá, tenemos que estudiar… —intervengo tomando a Shaoran por el brazo y saliendo del salón— Se acercan los parciales después de las vacaciones y si Li ha venido hoy, es para ayudarme con las Matemáticas.

—Oh, de acuerdo, no hay problema. Procuraremos no molestaros, ¿verdad?

Yukito asiente con la cabeza mientras mi hermano opta por desviar la mirada añadiendo un comentario que no podía faltar.

—Oye, mocoso… Que sepas que te estoy vigilando, a ver lo que haces…

—¡Yo no… ay!

A la velocidad del rayo propino un codazo en las costillas a Shaoran para que guarde silencio, antes de arrastrarle escaleras arriba en dirección a mi habitación.

Una vez he cerrado la puerta, me dejo caer hacia el suelo, quedando sentada y sin creerme haber logrado traer a Shaoran hasta aquí haciéndole pasar por un simple amigo.

—Esta familia es increíble. No tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer y han dicho "¡Juguemos al _Twister_! —exclamo imitando la voz infantil de un niño pequeño— A veces pienso que soy la única persona con sentido común en esta casa, pero en fin… No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no? Traerte sano y salvo a mi cuarto, digo. —añado en un susurro casi para mí.

—Uf… te has pasado —se queja él llevándose las manos a los costados.

—Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que te fueras de la lengua. Mi padre aún no sabe nada de lo nuestro.

—Ya… ¿es por eso por lo que has empleado mi apellido? ¡Vuelta a los viejos tiempos!

—Bueno, en los viejos tiempos nunca habría hecho esto…

Avanzando hacia él y apoyando las manos sobre su pecho, le doy un prolongado beso en los labios. Él se aferra a mi cintura, abrazándome con fuerza y retrocediendo algunos pasos, llegando al borde de la cama y dejándose caer conmigo a cuestas sobre la misma. Rápidamente deslizo las manos por el interior de su camiseta mientras él reclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Lo cierto, es que ahora que sé con exactitud a qué sabe Shaoran no quiero tener que verme obligada a abandonar ese sabor jamás. Es como una droga… o quizás soy yo que me siento como una niña caprichosa y malcriada que cuanto más tiene, más quiere. Simplemente es Shaoran, su persona, su esencia, todo… Y nunca creí poder llegar a sentir amor por él, pero la vida da demasiadas vueltas, demasiados giros inesperados… ¡Y maravillosos! Así quiero que mi vida siga girando en torno a Shaoran, girando y girando como una noria. Girando más y más deprisa… para siempre.

De pronto Shaoran se incorpora apartándome de su lado. Una sombra se ha apoderado de sus ojos ambarinos, que me observan fijamente en una mirada que logra intimidarme. Es como si repentinamente fuese una persona completamente diferente.

—Oye, Sakura. —susurra rozando su nariz con la mía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tú… me quieres, ¿verdad?

—¿Acaso lo dudas? ¡Claro que te quiero!

—No, no me refiero a eso —dice tomando mis manos entre las suyas a la par que yo ladeo la cabeza sin comprender— Lo que quiero decir es si estás realmente enamorada de mí. ¿Has llegado a enamorarte de verdad o…?

—Shhh… —siseo acallando sus palabras con un beso que sella sus labios— ¿A qué viene todo esto de repente? Sabes que sí. Ya te lo he dicho, te amo.

Shaoran acaricia mis mejillas con suavidad, entornando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa marcada con una pincelada de tristeza que me cuesta interpretar, como si algo no fuera del todo bien. Sin embargo, fiel a su habitual misticismo, prefiere no dar explicaciones ni detalles de lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, y finalmente toma mi rostro entre sus manos regalándome una nueva mirada. Me pregunto en qué estará pensando, convenciéndome a mí misma de que jamás seré capaz de poder adivinar sus pensamientos más profundos. Shaoran también ha construido un gran muro entorno a su corazón, un muro que ni siquiera yo puedo traspasar.

—Yo también, Sakura, yo también te amo —dice— Te quiero… Te he querido siempre, aún sin saberlo, aún cuando yo mismo me obligaba a dejar de quererte. No he podido, no puedo… Te quiero incluso demasiado, incluso más de lo que me convendría, es todo lo que sé. Y siempre te voy a querer… pase lo que pase, te lo juro.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Escúchame bien, Sakura —interrumpe volviendo a ponerse serio— Yo, en realidad soy…

—¡Las manos quietas, mocoso!

Touya abre repentinamente la puerta de la habitación y se cuela silenciosamente en su interior sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera reparar en su presencia. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Shaoran se aparta de mi lado suspirando con resignación, ya sin ganas de replicarle cualquier cosa a mi hermano.

—Touya, deja de molestar. ¡Largo!

—Sólo venía a echar un vistazo…

—¡Fuera!

De una sacudida me cuelgo del hombro de mi hermano y le obligo a abandonar mi cuarto tan rápido como ha entrado. Él apenas opone resistencia, aunque antes de salir por completo de la habitación le hace un gesto amenazador a Shaoran, que se limita a asentir con la cabeza y torcer la mirada.

—Perdónale —mascullo entre dientes intentando no ponerme de mal humor— Su única neurona acaba de abandonar este mundo, no le culpes a él por ser idiota. —regreso junto a la cama, sentándome en el borde y cruzando las piernas justo a su lado— ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Shaoran niega con la cabeza.

—Nada, no importa —susurra antes de volver a besarme con delicadeza— Sólo pretendía dejarte claro que te quiero… muchísimo, Sakura… muchísimo…

Ni tan siquiera deja que yo corresponda a sus palabras con un _"Yo también"_ pues de nuevo presiona sus labios contra los míos y se sitúa encima de mí sobre la cama. Inmediatamente echo un vistazo a la puerta cerrada para después rodear su cuello con mis brazos una vez las ganas la batalla a la conciencia y a la responsabilidad… y a las Matemáticas, cuyos libros y cuadernos aún permanecen sobre el escritorio sin ser abiertos.

Sin embargo, Shaoran parece no tener prisa, actúa con más lentitud, mucho más despacio de lo que me tiene acostumbrada, como queriendo sacarle el máximo partido a cada segundo. Acaricia mi pecho por encima de mi camiseta con los labios y así sigue asciendo por mis mejillas, la frente, los párpados… Creo que nunca ha sido tan delicado ni tan suave, y eso es mucho decir tratándose de él. Me da miedo preguntarle si le sucede algo, pero en realidad eso ni siquiera me hace falta, pues la respuesta es tan obvia que incluso puedo palparla con mis manos. Y es que desde hace algunos días, Shaoran se comporta de una manera muy extraña conmigo. No quiero decir con esto que yo me sienta insatisfecha, al contrario. Jamás nadie me había tratado con tantísimo cuidado, como si fuera tan sumamente frágil que me fuera a deshacer en pedazos, a desvanecer en el aire… Y eso, por mucho que yo me esfuerce en negarlo, no es normal en un chico de diecisiete años al que la novia le importa más bien poco, acudiendo sólo a ella cuando no está con sus amigos o cuando pretende algo más. A no ser que Shaoran sea así desde su mismo nacimiento. Entonces me replantearía las ideas. De todas formas… ¿Es necesario decirme tantas veces que me quiere? ¿O es que me lo dice porque acaso intenta convencerse a él mismo de que es así? Y esa mirada abatida por la tristeza… la mirada de alguien que ya lo da todo por perdido… No deja de inquietarme, pues la mirada de Shaoran me ha transmitido toda clase de sentimientos desde que le conozco y cuando sus pupilas se clavan en las mías siento que no existe nada más que él, que podría permanecer sosteniéndole la mirada eternamente, pues eso sería mi único y más vital sustento. Pero ahora…

¿Qué te pasa, Shaoran?

—¿Cómo lleváis el estudio? Os he traído un poco de…

—¡Touya! ¡Te he dicho que no…!

Apartándome de Shaoran al segundo siguiente, me veo obligada a tragarme mis propias palabras. La sangre se me sube de golpe a la cabeza y el corazón comienza a bombear tan violentamente que creo que me va a dar algo.

Maldita sea… No se trata precisamente de mi hermano…

Papá irrumpe en la habitación con una bandeja en la que lleva dos tazas de lo que parece chocolate y un plato con dos trozos de bizcocho casero hecho por él mismo. Se queda de piedra al ver la escena: Shaoran sobre mí, encima de la cama, besando mi cuello mientras yo dejo escapar un suspiro tras otro y acaricio su pecho.

—¡Papá!

—Bu-Bueno… que os cundan… la-las Matemáticas —balbucea dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio con los nervios a flor de piel y saliendo por la puerta— Sakura, luego hablamos…

Finalmente, Fujitaka Kinomoto abandona mi cuarto, dejándonos sumidos en el más profundo de los silencios, irritante, incómodo hasta el extremo... Shaoran y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada cargada de culpabilidad al haber sido descubiertos. Intento decir algo, pero no me salen las palabras. No obstante, como sea, debo quitarle algo de tensión a la situación.

—S-Shaoran, estás más rojo que un tomate…

—Pues tú, guapa, tienes rojas hasta las orejas. —contesta inmediatamente alzando las cejas.

Refunfuñando me llevo las manos hasta la zona mencionada, tratando de ocultarla con el pelo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Yo no quería que mi padre se enterara de este modo! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No lo sé! ¡Mierda! ¡Debimos haber ido al apartamento de Shaoran!

—Me largo —masculla levantándose de la cama, pero yo le agarro del brazo.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! No puedes dejarme colgada con el marrón aquí montado.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ahora en lo único que estoy pensando es salvar el pellejo. Como tu padre se lo cuente a tu hermano soy hombre muerto.

—¡Además de friolero, cobarde! —replico con indignación.

Shaoran emite una especie de gruñido gutural y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Venga, vamos a lo que has venido. —casi suplico intentando darle una excusa para que no se marche— Estudiemos Matemáticas. No creo que Fye nos apruebe esta vez con un trabajo y no me entero de las integrales. Shaoran, por faaaaaa…

Junto las palmas de mi mano y pongo cara de perrito abandonado mientras él me mira con atención, examinando todos y cada uno de mis gestos, para después posar una mano sobre mi cabeza y revolverme el pelo.

—¡Digas lo que digas, Sakura, eres como una niña pequeña! —dice guiñando un ojo.— Venga, si no hay otro remedio, tendré que hacer de profesor particular.

—Ni que fuera algo malo…

Shaoran sonríe camino del escritorio, en donde toma asiento y espera a que yo le acompañe. Las próximas 2 horas giran en torno a las Matemáticas y sus ejercicios, esos problemas tan sumamente complicados que Shaoran resuelve con una facilidad extraordinario. ¿Acaso no podemos hacer el examen en conjunto? Yo leo los enunciados y él los resuelve…

Desechando la idea, me enderezo en la silla mientras bostezo. Shaoran deposita el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y cierra el libro con cansancio, dando por terminada la lección.

—Creo que más o menos he entendido todo…

—Bueno, ahora sí que me voy, ya es tarde y tengo que hablar con Meiling de cierto asunto…

—¡Je! Me juego lo que quieras a que ella tampoco soporta el frío —respondo bromeando.

—¡Bingo! Pero ahora mi prima está en Hong Kong.

—¿En Hong Kong? ¿Y eso? —pregunto extrañada.

Shaoran agacha la mirada antes de clavar sus ojos distraídamente en un pajarillo que acaba de posarse en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Hace unos días recibí una llamada urgente de mi hermana Xiao Mei —explica— Decía que yo debía regresar a Hong Kong inmediatamente porque mi madre quería verme… Pero yo no podía marcharme de Japón, así que le pedí a Meiling que me hiciese el favor de ir ella en mi lugar y averiguar qué quería mi madre.

Una sombra cruza mis ojos de golpe. No me digas que…

—Y… ¿Tú te vas a marchar? —pregunto cruzando los dedos para que me dé una negativa.

—No, de momento voy a seguir aquí. Ir allí ahora mismo sólo complicaría las cosas.

Shaoran se levanta de la silla e introduce todas sus cosas en la mochila roja. Después se dirige hacia la puerta mientras yo le acompaño en silencio, bajando las escaleras sin cruzar ni siquiera la mirada, orbes perdidas en la infinidad del aire, sin tener otra cosa mejor que hacer, sin encontrarse.

Finalmente llegamos al recibidor, en donde él se pone la cazadora para disponerse a calzarse sus deportivas otra vez mientras yo espero a su lado. No sé por qué me da que esta situación es de lo más extraña… Como si la estuviera viviendo desde fuera, como si no fuésemos nosotros los protagonistas de esta historia y un mal presentimiento acude a mi cabeza.

—Bueno, recuerda que en dos días empezamos las clases. No te quedes dormida y llegues tarde, ¿eh? Que ya nos conocemos… —se regodea él con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abre la puerta de mi casa para salir al exterior.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Estaré allí la primera! —aseguro con la mano derecha sobre el corazón.

—Me juego lo que quieras a que no. Es más, si llegas al instituto antes que yo, estoy dispuesto a hacerte un regalo.

Shaoran y sus ocurrencias… Yo, Sakura, y mi curiosidad…

—¿Un regalo? ¿Qué tipo de regalo? —pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos y malentendiendo sus palabras.

—Si te lo digo ya no tiene gracia. Pero sólo te lo daré si eres puntual, si llegas antes que yo. ¿Trato hecho? —pregunta extendiendo su brazo para estrecharme la mano.

—¡Trato hecho! —exclamo divertida mientras nos damos ese apretón de manos así sin más, sonriendo.

Shaoran finalmente sale al jardín de mi casa subiéndose el cuello de su cazadora hasta la nariz mientras se despide con la mano y yo lanzo un beso al aire sin abandonar mi sonrisa, la cual permanece en mi cara hasta que él dobla la esquina, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Un copo de nieve frío y blanco cae sobre mi pelo. Comienza nuevamente a nevar en esta noche del nueve de enero.

Cerrando la puerta y sacudiendo la ropa para quitarme los copos de nieve de encima, decido subir a mi habitación antes de que mi padre me pille por banda para empezar con su interrogatorio. Pero cuando llego a mi cuarto, él ya me está esperando mientras recoge la bandeja con las tazas de chocolate, ahora vacías, al igual que los platos, sobre los cuales ya no hay rastro de su bizcocho casero.

Fujitaka y yo intercambiamos una fugaz mirada que consigue ponerme nerviosa y recordarme que pese a que Shaoran no se hubiera marchado antes, de igual modo el pato tengo que pagarlo yo.

—Te lo puedo explicar —empiezo atropelladamente antes de que él pueda decir nada.

No me gusta nada esa frase… La gente suele decirla cuando acaba de ser descubierta en plena infidelidad, fumándose un porro, bebiendo algo que no debía y más variantes por el estilo. E cualquier caso, implica la pérdida total de confianza por parte de la otra persona. Al menos momentáneamente.

Fujitaka vuelve a dejar la bandeja con las cosas en el escritorio y se sienta en el borde de la cama, haciéndome un gesto para que imite sus movimientos.

—No estoy enfadado —explica mientras me siento a su lado— Pero me gustaría saber por qué no me has contado nada. Hubiera preferido que me lo hubieras dicho tú misma antes que enterarme de esta manera, ¿no crees, Sakura?

—Sí, lo siento… En verdad quería contártelo, pero nunca veía el momento. Pensaba que te preocuparías.

Mi padre suspira y me coge de la mano, apretando con fuerza. La suya es tan grande en comparación con la mía… Y al mismo tiempo ejerce esa sensación protectora que nunca ha dejado de dirigir hacia a mí.

—Soy tu padre, Sakura, y es lógico que me preocupe por ti. De hecho no sería un buen padre si no fuera de ese modo, y si ni tú ni Touya me contáis qué es lo que se os pasa por la cabeza nadie lo va a hacer. Luego pasan las cosas que pasan, como lo de Yukito Tsukishiro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto con sorpresa.

—Vamos, no creerás que a estas alturas de la película no me he dado cuenta… Touya me lo comentó muy arrepentido. Ya no sabía qué podía hacer para ganarse tu perdón.

—¿Y tú lo aceptaste tal cual?

—Por supuesto —responde sin vacilar ni por un instante— Él es mi hijo y pese a que te hubiera hecho daño a ti, no puedo cambiar lo que es, y en ese momento tampoco podía cambiar su forma de actuar. ¿Tan malo es confiar en tu padre para contarle qué pasa con tu vida, Sakura?

—Claro que no, pero… A veces es difícil.

—Pues conmigo no debe resultarte complicado, ¿entiendes? Eres mi hija y quiero que seas feliz elijas lo que elijas y decidas lo que decidas.

Mi padre me abraza con fuerza y acaricia mi cabello. Es ahora cuando comprendo que nunca podría dejarle de lado, por muy pesado que pueda parecer a veces con sus charlas o sus discursos sobre temas que a mí en realidad no me importan lo más mínimo. Sigue siendo mi padre y por siempre lo será. Y él y mi hermano son la única familia que tengo. No puedo dejarlos atrás por mucho daño que me lleguen hacer, así como ellos van a continuar permitiéndose el lujo de preocuparse innecesariamente por mí.

—Pero bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con ese muchacho? Shaoran Li, ¿no es así?

Asiento con la cabeza y echo cuentas mentalmente del tiempo que llevamos juntos, aunque en realidad tampoco es demasiado.

—Supongo que desde principios de diciembre empezamos a salir oficialmente, por lo que llevamos poco más de un mes.

—¿Supones?

—Sí, porque si me pongo a pensar en ello, creo que incluso ya había surgido algo desde entonces… desde ese quince de noviembre que no tenía nada de especial…

Una sonrisa acude mi rostro al recordar la figura de Shaoran acercándose entre las animadoras cuando todas nos dirigíamos a los vestuarios. No llevaba nada preparado, ni un diálogo, ni un discurso previamente aprendido, ni nada. Sólo su improvisación, la cual hizo que acabara de bruces contra el suelo tras ese beso robado sin permiso. Ya entonces había sentido algo sin saber en lo que posteriormente derivaría. Sus labios rozando los míos y empujando ligeramente en un impulso para que yo me decidiera a corresponderle, la manera en que pasó sus manos alrededor de mi espalda para impedirme la retirada y su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en mi frente mientras me besaba. Todo eso me indujo a corresponderle de la misma forma. Y así lo hice… hasta ahora. En ese momento hacía frío, aunque no demasiado, si bien toda esa gélida sensación se esfumó en el momento en que él se deslizaba en el interior de mi boca, como un auténtico torbellino, volviendo a la realidad cuando los recuerdos me obligaron a recuperar la consciencia, la sensatez, la razón y a hacerme a la idea de que yo tenía novio y no era él.

Fujitaka me escruta con la mirada antes de vagar por la ventana frunciendo el ceño de malhumor, pero después recupera su habitual sonrisa. Sea lo que sea lo que se la haya pasado por la cabeza, debe de haberlo olvidado fugazmente.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te gusta mucho él?

Me sonrojo ligeramente. ¿De veras tengo que responder?

—Sí… Además Shaoran me ayudó muchísimo con todo el tema de Yukito y Touya y con… Bueno, gracias a él he podido resolver algunos malentendidos con Tomoyo. —digo sin ganas de tener que explicar de cabo a rabo la relación de mi amiga con Eriol Hiiraguizawa.

—En fin, lo importante es que le quieres de verdad —susurra apoyando una mano sobre mi cabeza paternalmente y levantándose de la cama para volver a hacerse con la bandeja del escritorio.— Supongo que si ese muchacho siente lo mismo, lo demás no importa —continúa y añade casi para sí— Aunque su apellido tenga que destrozarle la vida…

Fujitaka permanece en silencio mientras observa una vieja fotografía de Nadeshiko Amamiya, mi madre, y acaricia con el dedo el cristal del portarretratos. En la imagen, Nadeshiko aparece con un vestido blanco de numerosos volantes, abrazándome a mí, una Sakura de tres años, ataviada con unos piratas vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes también de color blanco (no por nada era el color favorito de mi madre), y un sombrerito del mismo tono con una cinta verde alrededor de la pequeña copa. Ambas estamos en un prado lleno de flores. Es primavera y una suave brisa acaricia el césped sobre el que nos encontramos sentadas y que ha quedado para siempre enmarcado en esta fotografía.

El gesto lleno de dulzura de mi padre, me induce a preguntarle si ya se ha olvidado de mamá, pero algo en mí me paraliza si realmente llego a conocer su respuesta. Tal vez sea del miedo que me da que el olvido se haya cernido sobre él y ahora mi madre sólo sea una sombra negra en su vida y nada más.

—Mmm… ¿Papá?

—Todo saldrá bien —dice cerrando los ojos por unos segundos— ¿Verdad que sí… Nadeshiko?

Y creo que en realidad me lo está diciendo a mí y se ha confundido de nombre por estar mirando la foto de mamá, pero sólo decide abrir los ojos cuando ha terminado su frase y sale de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

He hecho bien en callarme esa pregunta, pues ahora sé que pese a estos años, papá nunca ha podido olvidar a Nadeshiko Amamiya, y que por ella sigue esperando.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Calles blancas y cielo gris entre pasos que me conducen a mi primer día de clase tras las vacaciones de Navidad. Gente que pasea a mi alrededor sin importarle ningún aspecto de mi vida, algunos de ellos incluso sin reparar en mi sencilla presencia, sólo caminando hacia su supuesto trabajo, el que les da el pan de cada día. Son como entes completamente vacíos, sin alma que salvar, preocupados de vivir en un mundo dominado únicamente por las prisas y por la necesidad de aplastar a nuestros propios homólogos para ser alguien, qué importa si son conocidos o no. Lo único que realmente interesa es triunfar, alcanzar el éxito a cualquier precio. Así es este mundo tan maravilloso, tan sumamente bello y puro, tan mortal.

Durante muchos años he estado sometido a todos esos tópicos que el ser humano ha creído fervientemente haber superado, aquellos que hablan del amor eterno, de la belleza, de un Paraíso para aquel que cree en la posibilidad de ir hacia un sitio mejor, un universo paralelo a nuestro mundo, un lugar más allá de nuestra razón y lógica. Tópicos que aseguran que no hay nada más bonito que amar y ser amado, que la belleza de las personas no se puede ver en su aspecto físico, sino que reside en su interior. Tópicos que creen en las amistades duraderas, esas que son para siempre, pertenecientes a amigos que nunca olvidarán sus nombres. ¿Y qué hay de aquél que asegura que el amor jamás se dejará vencer por la muerte? Sí, tópicos que no son más que mentiras dichas en un mal momento, simples falacias, pues la vida no es como la pintan en las películas o en las novelas… La vida no es un cuento de hadas aún cuando todavía puedes creer en la magia. Y la realidad es que el amor no dura para siempre, que los seres humanos no somos capaces de ver lo que se esconde debajo de nuestra piel, que los amigos se convierten en objetos de usar y tirar y que con el paso de los años, todo se reduce a la famosa frase _"Si te he visto no me acuerdo"._ Ni qué decir tiene que el amor, por mucho que yo lo tenga idealizado, acabará entregándose a la muerte tarde o temprano, como todo en esta vida, pues empiezas a morir en el momento en el que naces y quieras que no, esa es una verdad tan grande que sería estúpido tratar de ignorarla y simplemente pasar de largo.

Ayer nevó. Estuvo toda la noche nevando. Lo sé porque no pude dormir pensando en ella, en mí, en nuestra historia, en esos ojos verdes que ahora deben teñirse de rojo, en una razón que explique el por qué de este sueño roto. Los resplandecientes copos de nieve me arrullaban con una dulce nana que no podía culminar mi cansancio, no podía vencer mis ganas de no irme a la cama y dejar pasar el día sin más.

Y el teléfono sonó… No dejaba de sonar una y otra vez. Pero yo no estaba para rechazar a telefonistas cuyo único objetivo era venderme la última y maravillosa oferta que había lanzado su compañía, fuese cual fuese. Así que lo dejé correr, pasar sin más. Y el teléfono siguió sonando durante toda la noche sin recibir ninguna clase de respuesta.

El ser humano es demasiado predecible…

Y la vida…

Directamente la vida es un falso y maldito tópico, un fracaso. Si Sakura muere, ni siquiera mi amor podrá salvarla del dolor, del sufrimiento, de la sensación de no volver a sentir absolutamente nada, ni frío, ni calor, ni odio, ni amor… No volver a abrir los ojos, viviendo unos días más que rutinarios entre los cuatro laterales de un ataúd. Y puede que suene algo macabro, pero a estas alturas, con todo lo que vemos y oímos, todo lo que podríamos cambiar y que, sin embargo, preferimos torcer la mirada, con todos esos detalles, ¿qué no lo es?

Pues bien, yo no pienso abandonar. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando ver cómo la persona a la que amo es condenada a morir injustamente. Yo que debo ser su verdugo, no pienso consentirlo.

Cansado de darle vueltas al tema sin encontrar ninguna explicación lógica, decido acelerar el ritmo al echar una ojeada al reloj y comprobar que ya es casi la hora en que debería llegar, no para no llegar tarde a clase, sino para averiguar si Sakura será capaz de cumplir la apuesta.

Así atravieso a toda prisa el patio del instituto en el que se pueden ver muy pocos estudiantes caminando, hablando o bostezando, acostumbrados a trasnochar y no tener que madrugar durante las vacaciones. Los pasillos aún están completamente desérticos y el silencio inunda todas las aulas del edificio.

Antes de continuar andando, me detengo y compruebo mi horario. Inglés, tengo clase de Inglés en el seminario tres. Perfecto, está aquí al lado. Guardando la hoja de papel en donde tengo apuntadas las horas y sus correspondientes materias, me cuelgo la cartera sobre los hombros y prosigo con mi caminata. Dos minutos después ya estoy frente a la puerta. Me encuentro incluso nervioso por averiguar si Sakura ya estará allí o no. Ojalá que sí, porque me muero por hacerle este pequeño detalle que estoy preparando sólo para nosotros dos.

—¿Sakura? —pregunto abriendo la puerta anteriormente cerrada y entrando en la clase, comprobando que allí no ni un alma. ¡Maldición! Seguro que se ha quedado en la cama aprovechando hasta el último minuto y al final llegará tarde…

De malhumor arrojo la cartera y la cazadora de cuero sobre cualquier mesa, sin importarme que sea la mía o no. Pienso que quizás debería marcharme y regresar más tarde, cuando sea seguro que Sakura ya haya ocupado su asiento en el aula, pero eso supondría llevarme el primer retraso en mi expediente del trimestre y tampoco tengo la ilusión o la necesidad de que eso suceda. Debo buscarme otra excusa mejor si quiero que las cosas salgan a mi manera.

—No sabes en dónde te has metido, Shaoran Li…

La puerta de la clase se cierra súbitamente y a la perfección puedo escuchar las clavijas de la cerradura cayendo una por una al paso de la llave, dejándome encerrado allí, a solas con ella.

Sakura Kinomoto juguetea con un llavero, haciéndolo girar entre sus manos y enrollándolo en sus dedos. Se aproxima a mí a paso lento contoneándose y clavando en la mía su mirada felina y seductora. Lleva el pelo parcialmente recogido en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabellera, la camisa del uniforme algo desabotonada, con el lazo complementario colgando de su cuello y la falda demasiado corta.

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca para hacerle varias preguntas, ella posa un dedo sobre mis labios y susurra contra mi oído, provocando auténticos escalofríos que recorren mi columna vertebral sin control.

—¿Tan poca fe en mí tienes? ¿Creías que no iba a ser capaz de cumplir el trato que acordamos? —pregunta con una mirada acusadora para después cambiar de tema— Si te preguntas cómo he conseguido la llave, en fin… No sabes lo que funciona tener una cara bonita y derramar algunas lagrimillas de cocodrilo, sobre todo con el conserje… Aún así, todavía no me creo que pensaras que no iba a llegar a tiempo…

—Bueno, yo…

Sakura me interrumpe sin concederme una tregua en la que yo pueda aclarar todo.

—Shhhh… Muy mal, Shaoran, realmente mal —dice entrelazando sus manos entre las mías y acercándose a mi rostro con un apetito voraz que de normal en ella tiene más bien poco. — Creo que voy a tener que castigarte por tu mal comportamiento… Incluso a torturarte…

—Sakura, ¿se puede saber qué tenían las galletas que te has tomado para desayunar?

—Nada, porque no he desayunado nada para llegar a tiempo… Por eso tengo hambre, por eso… —me besa alzándose de puntillas y acaricia mi pelo mientras yo siento su respiración, cada vez más agitada, sobre la mía— tengo ganas de ti, Shaoran…

Y la frase se me hace de lo más rara puesta en boca de Sakura. Por un momento me siento el protagonista de ese mismo libro de autor italiano, el que lleva ese nombre y del que casualmente leí una versión en inglés porque Meiling prácticamente me obligó a ello. _"¡Así entenderás a las mujeres!"_ fue su única excusa para ponerme delante del primer capítulo.

Trato de recordar qué le sucedía exactamente al tipo para el cual iban dedicadas esas palabras, pero no soy capaz de pensar con claridad, pues todo mi mundo gira en torno a esos ojos verdes que me observan llenos de vida, de amor, de deseo… No puedo recordar absolutamente nada de esa historia, aunque después de esas palabras a ese sujeto le sucedían cosas buenas, cosas muy buenas… ¡Realmente buenas! Las mismas que pueden sucederme a mí en breve…

Sakura se ocupa de deshacer el nudo de mi corbata y tirar de la misma hasta arrojarla al suelo. A continuación se dedica por entero a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, que parecen molestarle en su meta hacia sus objetivos, una vez se ha deshecho de la chaqueta del uniforme.

Yo me siento volar cuando las manos de Sakura tocan mi pecho ya desnudo, y las mías se permiten el lujo de aventurarse casi por inercia debajo de su faldita de cuadros tableada, pero me obligo a detener mis impulsos cuando escucho un ligero rumor de voces en el exterior de la clase.

—Sakura —intervengo rompiendo el hechizo que ella misma ha creado con su sola presencia— Sería maravilloso, pero…

Señalo con la cabeza la puerta cerrada del aula y ella entiende perfectamente que no es el momento ni el lugar para esto. Una verdadera lástima… Nunca lo tendremos tan fácil…

—Ya… La clase, los alumnos… —comenta algo entristecida— ¿Ves? Ahora estás siendo demasiado bueno. ¿Qué eres? ¿Bipolar o algo por el estilo? —bromea sonriendo apartándose de mi lado— En fin, otra vez será, ¿no? Te aseguro que la próxima no me vas a dejar con las ganas…

—No, yo tampoco quiero dejarte colgada la próxima vez, cariño —juro solemnemente colocando mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho a la par que recojo mis cosas del suelo y comienzo a ataviarme de nuevo con ellas.

Sakura, satisfecha por la promesa de volver a intentarlo en otra ocasión y tal vez por el apelativo por el cual me he dirigido a ella, espera, mientras se recoloca su propia ropa y su cabello, a que yo esté completamente vestido antes de abrir la puerta del seminario y sentarnos en nuestros pupitres como si allí jamás hubiera habido un acercamiento tan urgente, como si nunca se hubiera caldeado tanto el ambiente.

Pocos minutos después, comienzan a llegar los estudiantes al aula. Tomoyo Daidouji y sus amigas llegan, alegres y risueñas, hasta donde se encuentra Sakura y empiezan a charlar mientras yo me reúno con Eriol, Yamazaki y Ryuo al otro extremo de la clase. Entablamos una rápida conversación en la que hablamos sobre cómo han sido las vacaciones de cada uno hasta que el profesor irrumpe en la estancia exigiendo silencio, orden y ya de paso disciplina, soltando la primera perorata del segundo trimestre en este once de enero en el que ya ha dejado de nevar.

Las tres primeras horas corren a toda prisa en el reloj, que pronto da las once y nos permite dar un ligero respiro tras las asignaturas matadoras de Inglés, Matemáticas y Japonés. Pronto tengo a Sakura trotando a mi alrededor, colándose entre el pupitre y mi propio cuerpo con una sonrisa que no cabe en su rostro.

—Aún estoy esperando mi regalo —comenta como quien no quiere la cosa.— He llegado a tiempo…

—Sólo es una idea… Aunque si me dices que sí, puede que se haga realidad.

Ella se muerde los labios y me da un ligero beso antes de escabullirse tras decirme que me adelante en mi salida al patio y que la espere junto al único cerezo que hay en el instituto Seijô.

Obedeciendo a sus palabras, salgo al exterior tras haber recogido mis cosas y me dirijo hacia el árbol que lleva su mismo nombre: Sakura, y para mi sorpresa, allí están todos, Yamazaki, Eriol y Ryuo, quienes me saludan con la mano a medida que me aproximo.

—¡Hey, Shaoran! —exclama Ryuo animadamente extrayendo del bolsillo de su pantalón su tabaco de liar.

—¿Y tus buenos propósitos para Año Nuevo, Ryuo? ¿No figuraba en tu lista el dejar de fumar?

—Yo no sé de eso —dice encogiéndose de hombros.— ¿Qué hay de ti? Has estado desaparecido durante todas las vacaciones.

—Eso digo yo, ¿dónde diablos te has metido?

—Chicos, dejad de hacer esa clase de preguntas a Shaoran. —interviene Eriol— Él ha estado en buenas manos, ¿cierto?

Inmediatamente tres pares de ojos se clavan en mi cara. Mis amigos me rodean al instante intercambiando miradas cómplices entre ellos antes de lanzar sus teorías. Muchas gracias, Eriol…

—No…

—O sea que tú… con Kinomoto ya…

—¡Shhhhh! ¡Calla, Yamazaki! —exijo gesticulando exageradamente con las manos y mirando en derredor por si a Sakura le diera por aparecer en ese preciso momento.

—¡Qué fuerte! ¡Y a mí ni siquiera me dejaste probar un poquito cuando nos mandaste al cuerno antes de empezar toda esta historia! ¡Serás tacaño! ¿Cómo es ella, Shaoran? Ya sabes, en la…

—Ryuo, ¿quieres dejar de hablar de Sakura como si fuera un plato de comida? —interrumpo de malhumor. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de mi novia? Maldita sea…

—¿Y no lo es? Mira que en cuanto te descuides yo…

Más rápido que una bala agarro a Ryuo por el cuello de la camisa mientras él patalea para intentar escabullirse al tiempo que trata de reaccionar, creyendo aún que sigue conversando formalmente conmigo. El cigarro que estaba liando cae al suelo.

—Como se te ocurra ponerle una mano a Sakura encima eres hombre muerto, ¿te queda ckaro? Ella es mía.

—Va-vale… Qué posesivo, ¿no? —bromea sin pizca de maldad en sus palabras, pero yo no soy capaz de encontrar la broma— Tra-tranquilo… N-no lo decía en serio… Vamos, suéltame ya…

—Te lo aseguro, Ryuo, si tú…

—¿Así que esa es tu respuesta?

Eriol está apoyado contra el tronco del cerezo y cruza los brazos de forma indiferente sobre el pecho mientras centra toda su atención en la nube blanca que ahora mismo pasa por encima de nosotros. Yo suelto a Ryuo, que se coloca el cuello de su camisa y regresa junto a Yamazaki, no sin antes haber recogido su tabaco.

—No es ella. —aseguro— No se trata de Sakura Kinomoto.

—¿Lo has comprobado?

—Sí —miento descaradamente. Eriol me regala una mirada más que inquisitiva, como si no se creyera ni una sola palabra, pero yo le sostengo esos ojos azules de misterioso brillo que han enamorado a tantas jovencitas hasta dar con Tomoyo Daidouji— Y no es ella, así que deja de preocuparte por eso.

—En ese caso, encuéntrala. ¿Ya has ido a la Torre de Tokio? Te recuerdo que por ese sueño que me contaste, ese lugar tenía especial importancia. Acordamos que irías a echar un vistazo.

—Vale, lo haré en cuanto pueda, pero ahora prefiero que no me agobies.

—¡Se te acaba el tiempo, Shaoran! ¡Joder! ¿Quieres desaparecer? ¡Tú y toda tu familia! —Eriol se masajea las sienes entre suspiros y vuelve a apoyarse en el cerezo— Yo… no quiero que desaparezcas…

—¡Shaoran!

Sakura llega corriendo con su falda al vuelo, ladeándose de un lado para otro, mientras saluda con la mano y muestra una sonrisa espléndida y más que perfecta.

—Vamos, muchachos —interviene Yamazaki agarrando a Ryuo del brazo. Ambos han estado tan ensimismados en su propia conversación que no se han enterado ni de una palabra de la que hemos mantenido Eriol y yo— Dejemos a los tortolitos a solas.

Los tres se marchan tras una última mirada de Hiiraguizawa. Se despiden de Sakura con unas sonrisas pícaras y continúan avanzando entre bromas, empujones y alguna que otra colleja.

—¡Hola!

Ella se sitúa frente a mí y oculta las manos tras la espalda, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante y entrecerrado ligeramente los ojos. Recupera el aliento tras la carrera y se atusa un poco el cabello. Parece tan sumamente frágil… Ahora está aquí, frente a mí, pero quién sabe qué nos deparará el futuro y si podremos estar siempre juntos, si podremos mantener las promesas que aún no hemos hechos, si volveré a enredarme entre su cuerpo, vagando en la aventura de amarla como a ninguna otra.

Sakura… Lleva el anillo que yo le regalé, ese que lleva mi propio nombre grabado sobre la plata. Instintivamente, dejo vagar mi mirada hacia mi mano izquierda, en donde yo mismo llevo el anillo parejo con su nombre.

—Ven —digo alargando el brazo— Ven, ven aquí…

Sakura avanza un par de pasos y antes de que pueda tomar mis manos, ya la estoy abrazando tras un fuerte tirón. Sólo necesito sentirla cerca por un momento, nada más. Quiero cerciorarme de que ella realmente está aquí y de que no se va a ir pase lo que pase, que por una vez podremos vencer a esos estúpidos tópicos… juntos.

—¿Shaoran?

—Ojalá no fueras tú, Sakura…

Ella obviamente no entiende esas palabras, pero se calla y me rodea con sus delicados brazos mientras yo beso su frente.

—¡Venga, una foto! —exclama divertida rompiendo el abrazo y extrayendo del bolsillo de su abrigo una pequeña cámara de fotos, alzándola al aire.

Yo me pego a ella todo lo que puedo y sonrío mirando fijamente al objetivo. Finalmente suena el clic definitivo y un flash nos ciega por un par de segundos.

Sakura comprueba la fotografía recién tomada en la pantalla táctil de su cámara y vuelve a alzar la máquina.

—Vamos, Shaoran, tenemos muy pocas fotos juntos. ¡Debemos hacernos una sesión completa!

—Y luego te molestará que te tache de niña. ¡Cómo eres!

—Jo…

—No te equivoques. ¡Me encanta que seas así!

Vuelvo a abrazarla mientras ella no hace otra cosa que no sea lanzar una foto tras otra, retratando para siempre aquel momento. Ahora un beso, luego una caricia… Y así se va pasando el tiempo…

—¿Cuántas van? —pregunto después de no ver nada debido a tanto flash.

—Veinticuatro.

—¡Anda! ¡Como las veces que habías hecho el amor antes de hacerlo conmigo!

—¡IDIOTA!

Entre risas nos apoyamos sobre el tronco del cerezo (pobre árbol, lo tenemos martirizado con tanto apoyarnos sobre él). Sakura enreda su mano izquierda en la mía.

—¿Y el regalo? —pregunta.

—Ah, sí, mira… —digo olvidándome de mi sorpresita por unos momentos, disfrutando solo con su cálida presencia. Tras rebuscar unos segundos en los bolsillos de mi cazadora, por fin sale a la luz un pequeño folleto de una conocida agencia de viajes, garabateado hasta la saciedad, lleno de círculos rojos que señalan las mejores ofertas y los destinos más apetecibles. Sakura lo observa con curiosidad.— Ahora viene la parte en la que trato de venderte la moto… —ella sonríe y golpea mi pecho, pero deja que prosiga con la explicación una vez he desplegado por completo el folleto, que parece más grande de lo que es en realidad— Primero, América, de sur a Norte hasta llegar a Canadá, pasando por Nueva York y sin olvidar Hispanoamérica. Luego, avión y directos a Europa: España, Francia, Italia, Alemania e Inglaterra. Y por último, paradita para reponer fuerzas en Hawaii antes de regresar a Japón. Detalles importantes: tú y yo. Solos. En vacaciones de primavera, ¿te apuntas?

Sakura me mira boquiabierta mientras yo espero una respuesta, pero parece ser que ella se ha quedado tan alucinada que no es capaz de decir nada.

—Ahora es cuando tú dices algo…

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Mil veces sí! —Se abalanza sobre mí besándome por todas partes— ¡Si cada vez que llegue pronto a clase me vas a sorprender de esta manera, estaría despierta antes de que sonara el despertador todas las mañanas!

Nos reímos juntos de sus palabras entre un beso y otro. Yo guardo el folleto en el bolsillo de la cazadora otra vez. Pobre ilusa, no sabe que en realidad mi meta es sacarla del país lo más pronto posible, perdernos varios días hasta que finalmente pueda encontrar una salida.

Y no quiero, no me gusta tener que disfrazar mis verdaderos objetivos, pero no me queda otro remedio.

—Pues ya está. Tenemos planificadas las vacaciones de primavera.

—Pero, ¿y el dinero? Esto será muy caro.

—Está todo arreglado, sólo necesito ir a la agencia a pagarlo todo.

—¿Qué? Yo debería pagar mi parte…

—Sakura, esto era un regalo… Además, cada mes mis padres ingresan dinero en mi cuenta del banco y como sólo compro lo justo y necesario, tengo lo suficiente para pagar el viaje. Deja de preocuparte por eso.

Sakura se apea del cerezo y vuelve a tomar mi mano. Todavía no puede creérselo.

—Shaoran, eres alucinante.

—Lo sé.

—Ven conmigo —dice tirando de mí y echando a correr súbitamente por todo el instituto tras mirar su reloj de pulsera— ¡Vamos! Sólo quedan cinco minutos para que regresemos a clase.

—Pero, ¿adónde vamos?

—Al baño del tercer piso —dice riendo y con ganas de juego mientras me guiña un ojo seductoramente.

Por mi parte, no puedo más que sobresaltarme por esas palabras que me han pillado tan de sorpresa. No obstante, ¿por qué no? A mí también me apetece… ¡Cómo negarle algo a esta chica!

A toda velocidad atravesamos los pasillos en los que aún quedan algunos alumnos que han preferido no pasar frío o que simplemente regresan ya a sus aulas correspondientes. Nos miran con curiosidad al vernos pasar sin saber nada de nosotros, sin compartir esa felicidad y sin imaginarse que Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li van a estar demasiado ocupados la próxima hora como para asistir a su siguiente clase.

—Antes no he bajado contigo porque he ido a comprobar si los baños del tercer piso seguían averiados. —explica Sakura sin dejar de correr— Y como esa parte del instituto se utiliza para guardar el material del gimnasio o de los laboratorios nadie va por allí, y menos si los servicios no funcionan. Además, ahora tenemos Historia de Japón, y ya sabes que la señorita Momoi nunca pasa lista, nadie del profesorado nos echaré en falta y no creo que nuestros compañeros digan algo y, si lo hacen, siempre podemos decir que alguno de los dos se encontraba mal y el otro fue a acompañarle a la enfermería. Ahora mismo me apetece quedarme en el siglo XXI, ¿a ti no? Al menos los próximos acontecimientos de la Historia no van a ser aburridos…

—¡Qué cara! Lo tenías todo planeado. ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan audaz?

Ella se ríe mientras, sin soltarnos de la mano, por fin subimos las escaleras que nos conducirán al tercer piso.

—Supongo que desde que me has dejado conocerte en profundidad, pese a que sólo sean unos detalles…

Finalmente nos perdemos entre las cabinas del baño entre más bromas y miradas que significan mucho más que un simple cruce de pupilas, encerrándonos en una cualquiera y escuchando la campana que indica que ya es hora de regresar a las clases, mas no para nosotros dos.

Rápidamente me siento sobre la taza del retrete haciendo un gesto a Sakura para que ella tome asiento encima de mí. De esta manera da comienzo nuestro pequeño juego de lujuria y pasión, de amor y deseo, de placer.

Ella me besa y se deja besar, deslizándose rápidamente por mi cuerpo entre un montón de caricias que empiezan a poner la atmósfera al rojo vivo. Juega de forma inocente con los botones del pantalón de mi uniforme, mientras su boca busca la mía hasta encontrarla y fusionarse con ella en un beso largo, suave, duradero, de lo más placentero y todo al mismo tiempo. A ella le sobre el abrigo, la chaqueta e incluso el lazo decorativo de la camisa… y todas las prendas van cayendo de una en una al suelo, como un reloj de arena, grano tras grano marcando el paso de los segundos.

—Shaoran, no veas lo bien que te sienta esta cazadora, pero ahora mismo me molesta…

Y también es abandonada en el suelo. Rápidamente Sakura se deshace de todos los botones de mi camisa, pero no llega a quitármela, sencillamente porque no es necesario… y yo tampoco veo que haga falta que ella se despoje de la suya mientras también la tenga desabrochada.

Poco a poco comienza a repartir besos por mi pecho, descendiendo, descendiendo… Mis dedos se cuelan entre sus piernas abiertas, por debajo de la falda, y se pierden entre caricias intrépidas y aventureras que consiguen arrancarle los primeros gimoteos.

—No grites mucho, no vaya a ser que vengan a llamarnos la atención —me burlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y recibiendo como venganza un fuerte mordisco en el cuello, de tal forma que el que acaba a voz en grito termino siendo yo. Maldita sea, eso acabará dejando marca…

—¿Quién grita ahora, eh?

—¡Rencorosa!

Sakura se ríe y se estira hacia atrás para enderezarse cuando yo me incorporo ligeramente con ella a cuestas buscando encontrar una postura mucho más cómoda mientras los besos, las caricias, las bromas y los arrumacos se siguen sucediendo uno tras otro sin parar.

—Sakura, dime que has traído algo —interrumpo— Porque yo no vengo a clase pensando en estas cosas y no llevo nada encima.

Mi novia se detiene por un breve instante de tiempo en el que siento que me comen los nervios. ¡Si ella no tiene nada y me deja a medias, con las ganas colgando en el aire, juro que me tiro por el balcón más cercano!

—Esto… Cuando antes has dicho que lo tenía todo planeado… Sí, lo tenía todo planeado —dice recogiendo su abrigo del suelo y rebuscando en los bolsillos el paquetito sin el cual sería una imprudencia hacer algo— Cuando estuve en tu apartamento me quedé con un par.

Ella me pasa el preservativo una vez ha abierto el envoltorio y yo, aliviado de que Sakura cumpla a rajatabla el conocido dicho _"Mujer precavida vale por dos",_ me lo pongo con un rápido movimiento de mis dedos. A los dos segundos retomamos nuestro juego, el cual se anima cada vez más. Sakura se retuerce encima de mí mientras condensa sus ganas de gritar clavando sus uñas en mis brazos. Por mi parte, me aferro a su espalda con todas mis ganas y me muerdo los labios reprimiendo los fuertes suspiros que pretender escapar de mi boca. Aunque lo cierto es que en este momento, poco me importa si alguien interrumpe nuestra pasión. Lo único quiero es disfrutar de su presencia, sentirla cerca de mí, tal y como ahora, rozar mi piel contra la suya, besar sus labios hasta desgastarlos, hasta agotar nuestras reservas de energía, nadando por mares abatidos de placer, como olas que chocan entre las rocas, así, con fuerza, cargadas de vida y vitalidad.

Sakura se refugia en mi boca cuando comienzo a acelerar el ritmo en su interior, sintiendo cada parte de su anatomía contra la mía, tal y como un rompecabezas que sólo ahora consigue encajar. Supongo que ella es la pieza que siempre me ha hecho falta, la que no he dejado de buscar… en todos los sentidos. Y lo habré dicho muchas veces, pero no me canso de repetirlo; es mi niña, y yo sería incapaz de engañarla, de hacerle daño, de olvidarla, de dejar de amarla. Es algo que ni se me pasa por la cabeza.

Al fin Sakura rompe un fuerte gemido dentro de mi boca, consiguiendo que yo haga lo mismo minutos después. Ya está, se acabó por ahora…

Con la respiración muy agitada, tomo a Sakura entre mis brazos, reteniéndola contra mi pecho y adormeciéndola con el veloz latido de mi corazón. Ni una sola vez me ha vuelto a sacar el tema de aquel beso tan cargado de turbulencias, creyendo que había sido cosa de ella, que algo había fallado en su perfecto organismo cuando toda la culpa había sido mía. Sakura Kinomoto es así, demasiado niña (a veces, claro está), demasiado buena, demasiado inocente, perfecta en el interior de su perfección, la más bella, la más absoluta de todas las bellezas.

De reojo miro el reloj que cuelga de mi muñeca. Todavía nos quedan veinte minutos de libertad, de recuperar la calma y apagar la fiesta que han organizado nuestras hormonas antes de regresar a clase.

Sakura se viste en silencio, si bien no se había desprendido de toda su ropa, mientras yo retiro el preservativo, arrojándolo a la papelera del servicio, y me hago un rápido chequeo comprobando que cada prenda ya está en el sitio adecuado.

Luego ella se queda en cuclillas y se apoya sobre mis rodillas, sosteniéndome una mirada más que intensa.

—Shaoran…

—¿Qué?

—Muchas gracias… por todo…

—¿Hum?

Sakura deposita un suave beso en mi mejilla antes de regresar a su posición.

—Gracias a ti he podido aprender a ver la vida de otra manera —explica— Cuando pasó lo de Yukito me sentí fatal. No hacía otra cosa más que reprocharme a mí misma todo cuanto había creado en esa relación, creyendo que absolutamente todo era culpa mía. Con Eriol pude darme un respiro. No quería llegar a nada con él, pero no me importaba ser una amiga más y cuando sucedió todo lo de Tomoyo, no me molestó que él me hubiera engañado… Pero no supe comprender por qué mi mejor amiga me había ocultado la verdad durante tantísimo tiempo. Gracias a ti he podido olvidar esos fantasmas, ¿sabes? Yo sé que tú me quieres, que me valoras tal y como soy y que además estás bien conmigo, ¿no? Tú dices que siempre me has querido aún cuando no lo sabías o no querías aceptarlo. Pues bien, yo digo que tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, pero yo nunca he sabido entenderlo… Hasta ahora. Por eso… por eso te estoy dando las gracias, por darme la vida en cierto modo.

—Sakura…

Sí, me agradece esos detalles con los que me he ganado su confianza, con los que he podido permitirme tocar el cielo a su lado, esos que yo debería haber realizado sin esperar ningún tipo de correspondencia por su parte, ni un mísero beso, porque se supone que la quiero más que a nada en este mundo.

Pero la realidad es que ella no tiene ni idea de que yo voy a ser el que le arrebate esa vida que se esmera en creer que yo le estoy brindando, esos momentos de luz y color que un día dejarán de existir si el destino decide ganar esta batalla sin sentido.

¿Y qué es lo que hago yo? Fingir, ocultar parte de esa realidad tan indeseada por no hacerle frente y aceptar que tarde o temprano, ella terminará sus días quemando nuestras fotografías, esas que con tanta ilusión retocará con algún programa informático, modificando los tonos, cambiando el color, los ojos rojos y escondiendo o disimulando las posibles imperfecciones, para después llevarlas a imprimir en papel fotográfico y dejarlas enmarcadas en un bonito cuadro, con el objetivo de levantarse todas las mañanas y quedarse cinco minutos ensimismada contemplando esos rostros alegres, felices de la vida por compartir un amor único, como ningún otro… si es que logra sobrevivir para entonces.

Sí, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Tratar de protegerla de mí mismo, de evitar el sufrimiento, el daño y el dolor, disfrazando cualquier herida y trastocando la verdad. Mentir, engañar, manipular, eso es lo que estoy haciendo mientras ella me regala todos los días su maravillosa existencia, mientras me ofrece tantas cosas que yo soy incapaz de devolverle cada palabra o cada gesto del mismo modo en que ella lo hace por ser más que única. Inigualable.

Quiero contarle todo de una maldita vez, liberarme de esta presión que oprime mi pecho y disfrutar de una libertad que constantemente me es negada por el hecho de ser quien soy. Deseo que ella esté a mi lado hasta que se harte, sin ataduras ni cadenas, sin la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que sucederá mañana, si seguiremos juntos o si otro me la habrá arrebatado, acaso yo mismo en un ataque de repentina locura.

Es cierto, quiero contarle la verdad para poder salvarla, para que me ayude a buscar otro camino alternativo… Pero si lo hago probablemente me tomará por loco, probablemente interpondrá una considerable distancia entre nosotros, como un elevado muro impenetrable, probablemente me olvidará y dejará de querer involucrarse conmigo, probablemente me odiará por el resto de sus días y, en resumidas cuentas, probablemente la pierda para siempre.

_Ella no se merece esto… La quieres, la amas y deseas protegerla, pero es más fuerte tu arrogancia o las ganas de estar a su lado. ¿Valoras más tu propia felicidad que su vida? ¿Acaso no sería mejor abandonar esta historia y alejarte de ella para no causarle un dolor del cual no pueda recuperarse?_

Sí, esos son mis verdaderos pensamientos. Es realmente lo que creo. Sakura estará mejor junto a alguien que no esté destinado a convertirse en su asesino. Sin embargo, por más que intento convencerme de que acabar con lo nuestro y dejarla marchar sería lo mejor para ella, soy demasiado cobarde para afrontar ese futuro y perderla sin más, como si nunca hubiese existido. Ni yo, ni nuestras caricias, ni los besos, ni los "te quiero" debajo de las sábanas, ni nuestras sonrisas, ni nuestras bromas, ni nuestro amor… ni siquiera nuestra amistad. Todo se perdería, todo se vendría abajo. Y ya no habría marcha atrás.

No es incertidumbre, no… Es certeza. Certeza de saber que realmente soy un cobarde por no querer contarle toda la verdad.

Sakura hace ademán de levantarse tras permanecer unos segundos en silencio, escuchando solamente los latidos que sacuden mi pecho, pero acabo reteniéndola nuevamente en un intento de no romper la magia de tenerla tan cerca, pues sería un dulce milagro si el tiempo se detuviese justo aquí, ahora mismo. Claro que, sólo ahora he comprendido que los milagros no están hechos para mí.

Ella me sostiene la mirada y vuelve a acomodarse tras comprobar que aún nos quedan diez minutos de libertad. Sólo diez minutos… Es ahora o nunca. Debo hacer algo o la culpa terminará por carcomer lo que quede de mi conciencia, acaso de mi alma. Aunque más tarde me arrepienta debo confesarle la verdad.

—Sakura, escúchame bien por favor, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. —comienzo notando con auténtico pavor el temblor de mis labios al hablar. Sakura se gira y me observa con atención con ese par de ojos verdes que parecen tener vida propia. Yo evito el contacto visual, ya que no creo que vaya a ser capaz de resistir la tentación de callarme y besarla sin ningún motivo aparente si continúo con la vista fija en sus pupilas—. No soy… Yo, verás… No soy quien tú crees, ni la persona atenta que piensas que puedo ser. Yo… No tienes ni idea de lo que he hecho ni de lo que soy capaz de hacer… No te he contado todo sobre mí y a veces es como si aún guardásemos las distancias… —me trabo a medida que las palabras van fluyendo desordenadamente y todas al mismo tiempo. No soy capaz de seguir por este camino… —Lo que intento decirte es que… es que yo… —Sakura aprieta mi mano como queriendo darme ánimos para terminar la frase y yo me convenzo cada vez más de que es un caso perdido. Simplemente no puedo, no puedo decirle que tenemos que separarnos para que ella pueda vivir libremente. Quizás resulte algo egoísta por mi parte, pero la quiero demasiado como para permitir que se aleje de mi lado— Te amo, Sakura….

La abrazo hundiendo mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro para evitar que vea mi rostro al borde de la desesperación. Ella me rodea rápidamente acariciando mi espalda mientras me da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a consultar su reloj.

—Y yo a ti, Shaoran —susurra comprendiendo que quizás sucede algo más de lo que en verdad trato de aparentar—. Venga, tenemos que volver ya o empezarán a echarnos en falta…

Cinco minutos después, Sakura y yo regresamos al aula correspondiente pudiendo así comprobar que sin contar a nuestros amigos (los cuales intercambian rápidas miradas entre ellos al vernos llegar), el resto de compañeros de clase han permanecido completamente ajenos a nuestra ausencia. ¡Menudo compañerismo!

Sentado detrás de Sakura parece que las horas no pasan y que el tic tac del reloj se hace extremadamente eterno escuchando un montón de hechos, teorías, fórmulas y definiciones que a nadie le interesan lo más mínimo. Pero finalmente llega el momento de la salida y pacientemente me dedico a esperar a Sakura frente a la puerta del instituto. Ella aparece instantes después con una bonita sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—Te acompaño a casa, aunque hoy he venido andando así que nada de motos —me ofrezco educadamente intentando bromear, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

—No, hoy no hace falta. Necesito una tarde de chicas con Tomoyo y prefiero aprovechar ahora que tenemos esta semana prácticamente libre antes de que nos agobien con los exámenes parciales —explica— Ya sabes, ir de compras, tomar algo, hablar… Tengo que contarle muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo en que no nos hemos dirigido la palabra.

—Ya, chicas, ¿eh? No te preocupes… Entonces te veo mañana.

—Sí, de acuerdo. ¡Hasta mañana!

Sakura se aleja despidiéndose con la mano hasta perderse con Tomoyo, que espera pacientemente justo antes del cruce que lleva al parque. Yo tomo la dirección contraria deseando llegar a casa y echarme una buena siesta. No dormir la noche anterior ha terminado por pasarme factura pese a estar despejado durante toda la mañana, y lo único que quiero es poder tumbarme en la cama y olvidarme de todo hasta el próximo día.

El apartamento, por primera vez desde que vivo en este lugar, me parece extrañamente vacío desde que sé la verdad. Es como si no fuera yo el dueño de estas cuatro paredes y me trae amargos recuerdos de la primera vez que llegué aquí hace algunos años. No sabía nada de Japón ni de sus gentes, apenas podía valerme por mí mismo y mejor no hablar de la presión ejercida por esa absurda misión que me habían asignado precisamente a mí.

Suena ridículo… y es que realmente es estúpido.

Con pesadumbre dejo la cartera sobre el escritorio y me recuesto sobre la cama sin más, sin quitarme la cazadora, sin preocuparme por ponerme a estudiar, sin atender al teléfono que suena varias veces a lo largo de la tarde o sin pararme a pensar qué diantres voy a cenar. Lo demás es un mundo aparte para mí, sólo quiero poder soñar que soy feliz, que Sakura también lo es y que la nuestra es una dicha tan grande que no existen las palabras para describirla.

Lamentablemente, a veces ni soñando fuertemente conseguimos hacer realidad los deseos más profundos y puros que yacen ocultos en el interior de nuestro corazón.

_No empieces a filosofar… ¡Estás desvariando!_

Puede… Me estoy quedando dormido, que es distinto, y ya no soy capaz de controlar a mi propia consciencia.

En algún momento alguien llama a la puerta con insistencia, pero tal y como sucede con el teléfono, decido ignorar esos molestos golpes que exigen un recibimiento. Lo siento, hoy no estoy para recibir a nadie. Tampoco hoy es el día. Yo también soy un ser humano y como tal necesito dormir. No obstante, los aporreos se siguen sucediendo a mayor velocidad, intensidad y hasta fuerza y casi temiendo que echen la puerta abajo, salgo de la cama no sin antes mirar por la ventana y comprobar que ya es de noche.

Otra tarde desperdiciada entre pensamientos inconexos…

—¡Ya va! —exclamo repeinándome inútilmente mientras camino por el pasillo a oscuras.

Sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo por la mirilla, abro la puerta… y lo que veo entonces me deja de piedra, me paraliza… del miedo que me da.

—¡Meiling! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en Hong Kong?

Mi prima abre la boca para hablar, pero no es capaz de pronunciar palabra. Está mucho más pálida que de costumbre y trae el largo y oscuro cabello totalmente alborotado. Es precisamente eso lo que me asusta y preocupa; su aspecto. Ella jamás lo ha descuidado tanto, así que algo tiene que haber sucedido a la fuerza. Su cuerpo se estremece por los violentos y extraños temblores que sacuden sus extremidades y finalmente gasta todos sus esfuerzos en pronunciar mi nombre y pocas palabras más.

—Shaoran… ¿Por qué nunca… coges… el teléfono?

Se desploma así en mis brazos, como una muñeca de trapo. Su piel está fría como el mismo hielo y sus manos se aferran a mí con fuerza.

—¡Meiling! ¡Meiling! —grito, pero ella no contesta.

Cierro la puerta rápidamente y la cojo entre mis brazos, avanzando deprisa por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación. La tumbo sobre la cama deshecha y cubro su cuerpo con todas las sábanas y mantas que encuentro, pero ella no deja de temblar. Sus labios han adoptado un color azulado y tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre. Se hace un ovillo sobre el colchón e intenta recuperar la calma, pero le es sencillamente imposible.

—Shaoran… Tengo… frío… —balbucea abrazando su propio cuerpo.

—Meiling, ¿qué pasa?

Ella sólo se echa a llorar ocultando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos. Desesperado me recuesto a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza, intentando que entre en calor. Pero todo es inútil… No deja de temblar ni tampoco de llorar…

El miedo invade mi cuerpo. No sé qué debo hacer para aliviar su sufrimiento, ya que ella tampoco parece dispuesta a contarme nada.

De pronto parece que pierde la consciencia. Cierra los ojos para no volver a abrirlos mientras su respiración se hace más pausada. Asustado, comienzo a golpear suavemente su rostro de un lado para otro comenzando a ponerme muy nervioso.

—¡Meiling, joder! ¡Despierta! ¡Meiling! ¡Maldita sea! —grito fuera de mí— ¿Qué sucede? ¡No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas nada! ¡Meiling! ¡Dios…!

Expulso una marabunta de insultos y blasfemias cuando ella deja definitivamente de respirar, tal y como le sucedió a Sakura aquella noche. La diferencia es que mi prima no irradia luz, aunque eso de nada me servirá si ella…

¡No! ¡No pienso consentirlo!

Taponando su nariz y entreabriendo su boca, me inclino sobre ella y pego mis labios a los suyos, cediéndole todo mi aire y presionando su pecho con ligeros golpes. Una y otra vez sin descanso… El tórax de Meiling se hincha y deshincha a medida que mi propia respiración se cuela en sus pulmones y finalmente, mi prima sufre una fuerte sacudida y abre los ojos. Expulsa el aire con violencia y rapidez… Meiling se ahoga y patalea entre todos los espasmos que sufre su cuerpo. Y llora, sigue llorando y no deja de llorar.

Una vez más lo intenta y despega los labios para hablar, pero yo tapo su boca con mis manos antes de que pueda decir nada, pensando que eso sólo hará que se ponga peor. No obstante, Meiling aparta mi brazo tras forcejear durante algunos minutos. Parece que realmente siente la necesidad de trasmitirme sus palabras.

—Es… im… por… tan… te… —susurra débilmente mientras yo sufro por verla en este estado tan lamentable— Es… cú… cha… me…

—¡No debes hablar, Meiling! ¡No te esfuerces!

Ella ladea la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—Tu… madre…

¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ielan en todo esto? ¿Por eso está ella aquí? ¿Así, en esta situación? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto estas extrañas sacudidas han acabado con toda la alegría y vitalidad de mi prima? ¿Qué tiene?

—Meiling, ¿qué…?

Ella posa su dedo índice sobre mis labios rogando silencio.

—Tu madre… —mi prima se pierde de nuevo en su llanto. Yo la arrullo entre mis brazos, acunándola mientras acaricio su pelo para tratar de tranquilizarla, para cesar su miedo, el cual termina cuando pronuncia sus últimas palabras antes de desmayarse— Ha… fallecido…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Entramos de lleno en el dramaaaaaa! ______ ¡PFF! ¿Cómo habéis estado esta semana? Yo no he dejado de estudiar para las Pruebas de Acceso a la Universidad. Es por eso que he estado bastante inactiva en Internet, sobre todo por YouTube. Lamento no haber contestado a todos los mensajes T____T Con tanto estudiar no he tenido tiempo y cuando encontraba un ratito libre lo aprovechaba para adelantar este fic.

Bueno, las cosas se complican para Shaoran & Co. Es una evidencia que Sakura es la chica que tiene el poder de borrar del mapa a la dinastía opuesta de magos; los Li. Shaoran debe tomar una decisión, la más adecuada. ¿Qué pasará ahora que definitivamente ha sido abandonado por su madre, la única persona (a excepción de Meiling) que creía en él? Para saberlo habrá que esperar a los próximos capítulos. ¡No os lo perdáis!

A ver... respondiendo a los últimos reviews que me dejásteis ^^

- **Mel**: ¡Qué alegría tenerte de nuevo, amiga! Me alegro un montón de que ya hayas podido regresar. ¡Es fantástico, en serio! Todas te hemos echado un montón de menos. Ya verás como a partir de ahora, las cosas van a ir a mejor ^^ ¡Ánimo!

- **Javi**: Siento mucho no haber respondido a los comentarios que dejaste en mi canal. Los he leído, pero como ahora tengo el tiempo limitado no he podido contestar... Aunque intentaré hacerlo en cuanto me den un respiro con tanto estudio. Paciencia, por favor *o* ¡Y muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y por apoyarme! Eres una gran amiga, arigatou.

- **ChroniclesLuz**: ¡Sensei! Igualmente te doy las gracias por seguirme aquí también. Eres única, amiga :D Me alegro de que te guste esta historia. Espero poder pasarme muy pronto por YT de nuevo y meterme otra vez con los vídeos (parece mentira pero echo de menos el Sony Vegas O__o).

- **Lesly**: No te quito la razón ^^ A veces Meiling es bastante descarada en toda esta historia, pero pobrecita... También se lleva unas partes que ya las estás viendo. Menos mal que tiene a Shaoran cerca, pese a que éste no siente nada por ella. Yo también querría un amigo así *o* Primo es probable que lo tenga xD

- **sakurayshaoran**: Yo también he visto ese anime. Lo vendieron en Internet como una continuación de Card Captor Sakura en versión adulta. Y lo cierto es que la tal Haruka es clavada a nuestra Sakura. La noticia contaba que Tomoyo moría y Shaoran se metía dentro del mundo de las drogas y dejaba a Sakura, que empezaba a salir con otro chaval. Cuando vi el anime comprobé que nada tenía que ver, pero no me gustó demasiado. No había más que sufrimiento y todo para que al final Haruka acabase por el resto de su vida en una silla de ruedas escribiendo cuentos para niños mientras su supuesta mejor amiga se la pegaba con el novio ¬¬ Aparte de eso, gracias por leer este fic.

- **Ixtaolzin**: Muchísimas gracias por leerme en Mentir por Amor. Siempre me ofreces tu apoyo y me das las gracias por compartir esta historia con vosotros, pero realmente soy yo la que tiene que estar agradecida por darme tu opinión siempre.

- **SAKIPUNKI**: Más de los mismo, Vale. Muchas gracias por seguirme ^^ Espero estar pronto en YouTube y en FMS para poder hablar otra vez. I want to be free! xD

- **Pola**: ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, Pola~chan! Estoy muy contenta de que me sigas capítulo a capítulo y me des tu opinión con tus reviews ^^ Un beso muy fuerte =)

-** priss**: el vídeo de 30 segundos del blog aún no está completo. No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero los líderes tienen algo abandonado el grupo y todavía hay quien tiene que entregar partes. ¿Que cómo pude describir el momento lemon entre Shaoran y Sakura? Bueno, la experiencia no lo es todo. A veces hacen falta más cosas... y realmente no tienes que haber vivido nada parecido para poder describirlo. Sólo es cuestión de querer hacerlo y pensar en las palabras adecuadas ^^

A todos los demás, como **Ivi _Cereza_**_,_ **Sweeping Girl**, **DokiDokiGiirl** (a ver si nos vemos xD), **Hachikoo **(vas con retraso, jaja), **theworldreamer**, **sweetCeles **y también **ChoCoLaTe-CoN-MeNTa** (por confiar en mí y darme la oportunidad de seguir adelante. A ver cuando puedo conectarme al maldito msn... Odio que habiendo acabado el curso aún tenga que hacer los exámenes de la Universidad T.T) y **todos aquellos que seguís esta historia**, que sois tantos que me gustaría poder dejaros una reseña a todos, pero que si lo hicera no dormiría esta noche escribiendo esto... **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.**

Resta decir que si queréis **sois bienvenidos a mi blog** (lo he renovado entero), en donde he puesto las **últimas actualizaciones de Tsubasa ~ RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE** (el manga acabó en 7 de octubre pero sí, aún hay novedades *o*) y algún que otro dibujo mío y dejarme algún comentario si tenéis tiempo. Si no habéis visto las actualizaciones de TRC os recomiendo que os paséis. Me falta actualizar con el 4º omake de Horitsuba, pero estoy esperando a la traducción de Crossed Destinies.

Creo que de momento lo dejo aquí.

**¡Nos vemos muy pronto en el próximo capítulo de _Mentir por Amor_!** (máximo dos semanas hasta su publicación).

**Y no os olvidéis de dejarme vuestros reviews ^^**

¡Un abrazo!

_Ess~chan._


	14. Promesas que cumplir

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Promesas que cumplir**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Tomoyo Daidouji se sitúa frente al espejo de cuerpo entero junto al armario y contempla su imagen proyectada en su propio reflejo. Luce un precioso salto de cama violeta con pequeños brillantes incrustados en torno al pecho y por el borde. El raso brilla a la luz de la lámpara que ilumina la habitación de mi amiga y con ella su rostro, que adopta una sonrisa pícara cuando gira sobre sí misma para comprobar cómo le queda por la espalda.

—Creo que he hecho bien en comprarme este modelo. —sentencia satisfecha consigo misma.

Yo me levanto de la cama y me acerco a ella. Contemplo su imagen en el espejo y asiento conforme con la cabeza.

—Estás genial, Tomoyo. El azul que vimos también era bonito, pero este te sienta realmente bien.

Tomoyo se ríe antes de esconderse tras el armario para ponerse su pijama de felpa. En verdad no sé por qué no se anima a participar en alguna prueba para ser modelo profesional. Creo que mi amiga tendría muchas posibilidades de ser elegida y así tendría la vida resuelta. Pero Tomoyo quiere dedicarse al mundo del cine. No tiene claro qué papel quiere desempeñar, pero sí sabe que quiere convertir su hobbie en algo más. Al menos ella tiene claras sus ideas, cosa que yo aún me estoy replanteando y barajando posibilidades.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama echando un vistazo a las bolsas que reposan en el suelo. Después de comer en un restaurante de comida rápida, nos hemos pasado toda la tarde de compras. Akari Desing, Gurb, Nunoya, Haruku, DojoCosaart y muchas más tiendas en las que hemos gastado más de la cuenta. Y no sólo hemos comprado ropa o cierto tipo de lencería (para los oscuros propósitos de Tomoyo, que a saber cuáles son), sino que también hemos pasado por Music&CinemaHall para mirar CDs o películas que escuchar o ver esta noche, y Koi Tsuba, la famosa joyería en la que no hemos gastado ni un triste yen, sin olvidarnos de Piffle Princess, un supermercado donde nos hemos hecho con la cena, varios aperitivos y sobres y más sobres de café para aguantar las próximas horas si pegar ojo.

Si la tarde ha sido de chicas, la noche también va a llevar colgada esa misma etiqueta. Y es que hacía mucho tiempo que Tomoyo y yo no nos reuníamos de esta manera para hablar de nuestras cosas, para compartir nuestras experiencias o para pedirnos consejo mutuamente. Y el hecho de que yo me quedara a dormir en su casa surgió de repente, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que una larga charla por teléfono no sería suficiente para llenar el vacío dejado la una por la otra durante estos meses, además que tampoco nos saldría rentable, ya que nuestra economía hoy no da para más.

—¿Por qué no te pruebas el tuyo? ¡Tienes que estar divina con él!

Tomoyo se agacha en el suelo y se pone a rebuscar el salto de cama que prácticamente me ha obligado a comprar tras probarme infinidad de modelos sin que ninguno llegara a convencerla. Cuando lo encuentra me lo arroja con fuerza y me arrastra otra vez hasta el espejo, en donde permanece a la espera de que yo me lo ponga.

Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que dirigir mi mirada de la prenda a Tomoyo, de Tomoyo a la prenda, de la prenda al espejo y otra vez a Tomoyo. Al final termino por sonrojarme.

—¡Qué dices! Si me lo he comprado es por todo lo que has insistido y porque no dejabas que saliera de la lencería si no me lo llevaba, pero no pienso ponérmelo… ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¿Por qué no? ¡Si es precioso!

—Pero apenas "es" —insisto yo colocando el picardías delante de su nariz— ¿No había otro que no tuviera tantas transparencias a o qué? ¿Precisamente tenía que escoger este? ¡Bah! De todas maneras, esto sólo le quedaría bien a la modelo que salía en la foto… Yo no tengo ese cuerpo tan perfecto…

Tomoyo me arrebata el salto de cama y lo coloca sobre mi pecho mientras sonríe.

—¡Bobadas! Eso no son más que tonterías. Además, ya me lo agradecerás cuando le des un buen uso… No sabes el juego que dan estas cosas.

—¡To-Tomoyo!

Ella me guiña un ojo y se sienta frente a su tocador dispuesta a cepillarse el pelo después de la ducha que acaba de tomar.

—Madre mía, estás loca —comento yo bromeando— ¡Como una cabra!

Pero ella tiene la última palabra.

—Shaoran sí que se va a volver loco cuando te vea con eso puesto.

Creo que incluso me mareo cuando Tomoyo pronuncia la última frase de lo rápido que se me sube la sangre al cerebro. Me imagino la escenita y rápidamente deshecho la idea. ¡Esta Tomoyo es una pervertida! ¿No es mejor hacer las cosas poco a poco con su pequeño toque romántico que presentarme medio desnuda delante de Shaoran? ¡Hala, a saco! Son ganas de acelerar el proceso y esas cosas hay que disfrutarlas, digo yo…

—Mm… ¿En qué piensas, Sakura?

—¡En nada!

Y ella sabe que no es verdad, pero prefiere sonreír y seguir cepillándose su larga cabellera negra y ondulada mientras contempla su rostro en el espejo ovalado de su tocador.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo has acabado saliendo con Shaoran Li. Creí que sería el último chico en quien te fijarías. —comenta posando un dedo sobre sus labios y fijando la mirada en el techo— Recuerdo que cuando llegó al colegio por primera vez no os podíais ni ver, y pese al tiempo que habéis sido compañeros de clase no habéis tenido suficiente para conoceros en profundidad. Todo fue tan rápido…

—Y eso no ha cambiado mucho —admito algo entristecida mientras ella ladea la cabeza preguntándose el significado de esas palabras— Quiero decir que ahora tampoco sé demasiadas cosas que antes no sabía. En realidad él no me cuenta muchos detalles de su vida.

—Bueno, Li es un chico al que le cuesta abrir su corazón. Seguro que contigo será diferente.

—Te equivocas… Tampoco abre su corazón conmigo.

Y aún no sé hasta qué punto son ciertas esas palabras. Cada vez que Shaoran y yo estamos juntos, la sensación de que me oculta algo es demasiado fuerte y a veces incluso llega a impedirme disfrutar de los momentos que compartimos los dos. Si llegará a confiar plenamente en mí algún día es algo que todavía no puedo saber a ciencia cierta, pero no hay nada en el mundo que yo más desee que eso: obtener definitivamente su voto de confianza. Es difícil compartir la vida con alguien que no quiere hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Tomoyo se acerca a mí al ver mi expresión compungida y me pasa los brazos por mis hombros.

—Eriol tampoco me cuenta todos los aspectos que le rodean, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Sakura. Y hay algunos que son tan grandes que es mejor mantenerlos alejados de los demás y tratar de olvidarlos, pues probablemente hagan demasiado daño y causen tanto dolor que si se ocultan sea precisamente para proteger a la otra parte. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

—Caray, Tomoyo…

Tres toquecitos en la puerta interrumpen nuestra conversación y Rumi Tsutsumi, una empleada del servicio, entra en la habitación de mi amiga con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

—Señorita Daidouji —dice asomando la cabeza sin atreverse a entrar del todo en el interior del cuarto— Tiene una llamada de un muchacho, creo que es la primera vez que llama…

—¿Un muchacho? ¿De quién se trata?

Rumi se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. Me ha dicho que se llama Shaoran Li, ¿qué le digo?

Tomoyo y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada, ambas sorprendidas por esa llamada. ¿Qué se supone que hace Shaoran telefoneando a casa de mi amiga a estas horas? Ya es muy tarde… y además, ¿a Tomoyo? ¿Por qué?

—Pásamelo —pide Tomoyo levantándose de la cama y encaminándose hacia la puerta para tomar el teléfono que le ofrece Rumi, que inclina levemente la cabeza y se marcha por donde ha venido.

—¿Li? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?

—¿Daidouji? ¿Eres tú? —a ella ni le da tiempo a responder— ¿Está por ahí Sakura? ¡Es importante! ¡Pásamela, por favor!

—Li, tranquilízate… ¿Se puede saber qué ha sucedido?

—¡Pásame a Sakura, por favor! —repite perdiendo los nervios.

Tomoyo aparta el teléfono de su oído entrecerrando los ojos por los gritos que suelta Shaoran al otro lado de la línea, y me lo ofrece con una expresión muy extraña en el rostro.

—Quiere hablar contigo —explica mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Yo tomo el auricular entre mis manos y algo temerosa me lo llevo a la oreja. Que Shaoran llame de esta manera me parece algo de lo más raro. Y por lo que ha dicho Tomoyo, algo ha debido de suceder. Aún así intento bromear y fingir que no me he enterado de nada, lo cual en cierto modo es verdad.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes estar sin escuchar mi voz?

Shaoran emite una especie de gruñido y masculla algunos extraños vocablos en chino que no soy capaz de entender. De fondo puedo escuchar los horribles y desgarradores gritos de una voz femenina junto a otra masculina que ruega silencio tratando de acallar sin éxito a la chica, pues el escándalo que ésta provoca no cesa y sigue deshaciéndose entre chillidos que desgarran su garganta. Es entonces cuando comprendo que no es momento para bromas.

—¿Qué pasa ahí, Shaoran?

—Por favor, Sakura, tienes que venir a mi casa. Se trata de Meiling, necesito que te quedes con ella esta noche. —explica rápidamente atropellándose con las palabras al hablar— ¡Por favor!

Y suena tan temeroso, tan sumamente inseguro, que por una vez la desesperación vence a la curiosidad y tan sólo le doy una respuesta afirmativa antes de colgar el teléfono.

De pronto comienzo a unir conceptos a toda velocidad. Sin duda algo ha sucedido, y el miedo que trasmite Shaoran no es por otra cosa más que por una chica que grita desesperadamente al otro lado de la línea telefónica; su prima, Meiling Li (¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Acaso no estaba en Hong Kong?), que pese a no ser precisamente santo de mi devoción, necesita mi ayuda. Y si es lo que yo puedo hacer, entonces no dudaré ni por un segundo en brindársela. Tal vez sea porque a ella también le gusta Shaoran…

Visto eso sólo tengo que averiguar a quién pertenecía la otra voz, la masculina… En cualquier caso puedo hacerme una idea, y si fallo en mis teorías podré comprobarlo ahora mismo.

Tomoyo me observa con preocupación y sin atreverse a entablar una conversación conmigo para preguntar qué es lo que ha sucedido.

—Tendremos que dejar la noche de chicas para otro momento, Tomoyo —digo amargamente sin dirigirle la mirada—. No sé lo que ha pasado, pero es algo relacionado con Meiling y Shaoran me ha pedido que vaya y cuide de ella hoy. Tengo que irme…

—¡Voy contigo!

—No te preocupes, tú quédate aquí y descansa. Mañana de todas maneras hay que madrugar…

—Pero si íbamos a quedarnos despiertas toda la noche, ¿qué más da? Además, ¿tú crees que voy a poder dormir sabiendo esto? Li parecía muy alterado… Y de todas formas, esta noche estaba sola con la señorita Tsutsumi, así que podré escaparme sin que mi madre se entere…

—Tomoyo…

—Vamos, me cambio y te acompaño.

Mi amiga se encamina hacia el armario mientras se va quitando el pijama por el camino, dispuesta a no seguir con la discusión, pues tiene decidido que se viene conmigo. Yo no me niego a que haga lo que ella quiera, quizás porque en el fondo quiero que realmente me acompañe.

Diez minutos después ya estamos en la parada del autobús que lleva hasta el apartamento de Shaoran. Por el camino no cruzamos ni una palabra. Tomoyo se dedica a mirar por la ventanilla del vehículo mientras que yo entrecruzo los dedos nerviosamente una y otra vez. Ya es bastante tarde y casi no vemos a nadie por la calle. Sólo algunas tiendas, en su mayoría bares o locales nocturnos, permanecen abiertos. Una vez más compruebo el reloj. Shaoran no hubiera llamado si no se tratara de un asunto de suma urgencia. ¿Qué habrá podido ocurrir? Por la tarde todo parecía estar en orden…

Cuando por fin llegamos, podemos comprobar que desde el exterior se pueden ver perfectamente todas las luces de la casa de Shaoran encendidas y también un par de sombras correteando a toda velocidad en el interior.

Tomoyo y yo avanzamos por el jardincito que conlleva al portal del bloque de apartamentos. El portero se ha quedado dormido y ni siquiera nos impide el paso cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada, si bien es verdad que conmigo no habría problemas, ya está acostumbrado a verme por aquí.

Mientras subimos las escaleras, Tomoyo pregunta:

—¿No tienes la llave de su apartamento?

Yo niego con la cabeza.

—Qué va… Tampoco llevamos tantísimo tiempo saliendo como para que él haya decidido que yo pueda tener una copia de las llaves de su casa, ¿no?

Ella no dice nada más, simplemente decide callarse y no contestar, pero sus palabras consiguen apenarme. Es cierto lo que le he dicho minutos antes. Shaoran y yo, pese a estar saliendo juntos, no tenemos tanta confianza depositada el uno en el otro. Apenas sé detalles de su vida… Ni siquiera conozco cuáles son sus metas, qué piensa hacer cuando se gradúe o algo tan sencillo como lo puede ser su comida favorita. Y es que durante todo este tiempo, lo único que ha hecho Shaoran ha sido protegerme de todo y de todos. Y yo lo único que he pretendido ha sido refugiarme dentro de esa cálida protección hasta el punto de enamorarme. Nunca ha habido palabras relacionadas con un futuro tan incierto por parte de ambos… Él sólo me protegía cuando yo lo necesitaba, ofreciéndome todo su consuelo a cambio de un cariño que Shaoran nunca me obligó a regalar. Todo había sido muy bonito, sí. Incluso he llegado a tener la sensación de que con eso ya no necesitaba nada más… Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que las palabras bonitas no bastan y que la necesidad de conocer cada ínfimo detalle de su vida para yo poder completarla como se merece, se ha convertido en algo vital. Algo que, ahora por ahora, no poseo… y que espero llegar a tener algún día no muy lejano.

A medida que nos acercamos a su apartamento, podemos percibir las agitadas voces que proceden de su interior. El ir y venir de pasos nerviosos sin saber qué hacer o cómo controlar una situación que aún no conocen. Y los gritos que no cesan. Eso es lo peor.

—¡¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? —chilla la chica desde dentro de la casa— ¡No me dejéis sola con ella! ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que es la culpable de toda esta mierda?

Siento una sensación extraña cuando Meiling pronuncia esas palabras. Duele… justo en el pecho… Por algún motivo el dolor es tan intenso que incluso me dificulta la respiración…

Shaoran exige silencio a su prima.

—¡Yo confío en ella! —exclama— ¡Así que vosotros debéis hacer lo mismo!

Tomoyo posa delicadamente sus manos sobre mis hombros. De pronto nos hemos quedado petrificadas en el umbral de la puerta, con los dedos suspendidos en el aire sin atrevernos a llamar al timbre.

Un mal presentimiento atraviesa mi cuerpo, como si algo quisiera indicarme que en el momento en que me abran la puerta y ya esté dentro del apartamento de Shaoran, todo habrá terminado…

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro intentando convencerme de que estoy desvariando. Eso es… sólo son desvaríos de una corazón que ve las cosas donde no las hay.

Tomoyo avanza un par de pasos. Me observa cuidadosamente y al final presiona con ligereza el timbre, que emite un pitido ininterrumpido hasta que mi amiga retira la mano del interruptor.

El silencio se extiende de repente por toda la casa. Sus ocupantes parecen tardar unos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente se retoman los pasos que caminan hacia el recibidor. Primero veo un haz de luz amarillenta por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta y después… a él. Eriol Hiiraguizawa. El cabello algo revuelto le cae sobre la frente, tiene las gafas ladeadas y la tez más pálida que de costumbre, aunque sus ojos no han perdido su intenso brillo azul y mantiene una respiración tranquila y pausada. Tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

Tomoyo se sobresalta al verle aparecer de forma tan repentina, pero enseguida se recompone e intenta echar un vistazo a través de la puerta. Eriol se da cuenta de sus intenciones y, tras salir al portal, la cierra tras de sí, situándose delante de la misma.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Tomoyo? —pregunta con una mirada llena de desconfianza— no deberías haber venido…

—Estaba preocupada. ¿Dónde está Li? ¿Y Meiling? ¡Queremos saber qué pasa!

Eriol no contesta. Se limita a agachar la mirada mientras yo me pregunto qué tienen sus zapatos que los hagan tan interesantes como para no apartar la vista de ellos ni por un solo segundo.

—¿Hiiraguizawa?

—Será mejor que pases, Kinomoto.

Eriol se echa hacia su derecha para permitirme la entrada. Luego toma a Tomoyo de la mano y se la lleva bajando por las escaleras sin pronunciar palabra. Él, con un semblante perdido en la nada y más que entristecido por razones que no alcanzo a entender. Ella, bastante sorprendida pero obediente siguiéndole en pos de sus pasos.

Yo me avecino cuidadosamente al apartamento cuando ambos se pierden de vista en la oscuridad de la noche. Puedo escuchar algunos gimoteos procedentes de la habitación de Shaoran, por lo que me dirijo hasta allí con el corazón en un puño y temiendo lo que pueda encontrar, sintiendo que el camino se hace más largo, oscuro y sinuoso a medida que sigo adelante. ¿Esto también es un mal presentimiento?

—¡Sakura!

Nada más ver mi figura asomarse a su cuarto, Shaoran se levanta de la cama y me abraza con fuerza. Ese gesto parece reconfortarme durante los segundos en que él permite mi refugio en su pecho, pero cuando rompe el abrazo también muere la magia. Es entonces cuando reparo en la presencia de Meiling, respirando agitadamente debajo de un montón de mantas y sábanas, con la cara bastante colorada y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Sufre algún que otro temblor repentino que inútilmente intenta controlar y me mira con algo que yo decido interpretar como miedo o tal vez turbación. No parece ella…

Shaoran besa mi frente y me toma de la mano avanzando hasta la cama. Su prima retrocede hasta dar con el cabecero, terriblemente asustada. Abro la boca para hablar, mas me obligo a morderme la lengua y tragarme mis palabras, mis interrogantes… Y es que quisiera conocer los detalles de esa historia que todos parecen ocultar, o al menos tratar con sumo misticismo, pero el miedo a preguntar es demasiado grande, tanto que es incapaz de vencer mi atrevimiento.

Ajeno a todo, Shaoran toma la mano derecha de Meiling y la une a la mía. Ella, que al principio renegaba ese contacto, abre mucho los ojos ante el tacto de mi piel en la suya. Algo así como yo, que no entiendo cómo una persona puede sentir tantísimo frío. Poco a poco, Meiling acompasa su respiración y va tranquilizándose a medida que afecta esa mano que Shaoran ha puesto allí para ella. Él sonríe.

—Lo sabía… —masculla débilmente mientras su prima lo escruta aún con el asombro en el rostro— Sabía que era cuestión de confianza…

—¿Por qué…? —pregunta su prima recostándose en la cama y aceptando por completo esa calidez que desprende mi piel y que la ayuda a detener la frialdad de su cuerpo— ¿Por qué… Kinomoto ha sido la única que… ha podido calmar esta sensación tan gélida si… si…?

Shaoran se lleva el dedo índice a los labios mirándome de reojo con una mirada que no me ayuda a entender la situación.

—Ahora debes descansar, Meiling —dice y se gira hacia mí— Por favor, Sakura, cuida de mi prima esta noche. No puedo pedírselo a nadie más que a ti.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Y Eriol? Shaoran, no entiendo nada…

—Eriol y yo debemos marcharnos… a Hong Kong.

—¿Qué? Dijiste que tú no te marcharías… Además, ¿qué tiene Meiling? ¿Por qué ella…?

No contesta y lo único que hace es mirar nostálgico por la ventana, en donde las luces blanquecinas procedentes de las farolas que enfilan las calles se confunden con los resplandecientes copos de nieve.

—Tenemos que resolver algunos asuntos allí —explica finalmente algo apenado— Regresaremos en un par de días.

Ya estamos con su aura de misterio alrededor de sí mismo. La historia se repite de forma idéntica. Shaoran y sus secretos, Shaoran y su misticismo, Shaoran y sus incógnitas, Shaoran y sus enigmas, Shaoran y sus labios sellados. Simplemente Shaoran. ¿Pero qué pasa conmigo? ¿No soy tan importante para él como para que no quiera contarme los detalles de algo que le obliga a marcharse del país como si hubiera cometido algún extraño delito? ¿Como un fugitivo?

—¿Acaso no puedes contármelo? —intervengo torciendo la mirada.

—Claro que sí —contesta acercándose y pasándome una mano por el pelo— En cuanto regrese te lo contaré todo. Te lo prometo.

Shaoran extiende su dedo meñique ocultando el resto entorno a su puño. Yo imito sus movimientos ciñéndome una vez más a otra de sus promesas. Al final entrecruzamos los dedos mientras nos matamos con la mirada y Eriol decide entrar de nuevo en el apartamento acompañado de Tomoyo.

—Shaoran, debemos irnos ya…

—Sí —asiente— Por favor, chicas, cuidad de Meiling. Si tenéis que seguir yendo a clase no voy a obligaros a que os quedéis aquí con ella. Aunque sea sólo por esta noche, pero no os alejéis de su lado mientras nosotros no estemos, ¿de acuerdo? Volveremos en dos días.

Shaoran se gira hacia su amigo.

—No habrá problemas —asegura Eriol acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de la mano— Ha surtido justo el efecto contrario, tal y como imaginaba…

Una vez más, Shaoran redirige su mirada hacia nosotras, que esperamos junto a su prima. No dice nada. Tan sólo inclina la cabeza levemente y añade:

—Nos vamos. Llamadnos si pasa algo.

Tomoyo se sitúa junto a mí y asiente con la cabeza antes de ver cómo Shaoran y Eriol desaparecen por la puerta tras dejarnos una copia de las llaves del apartamento. Una parte de mí, tal vez la más irracional, se muere por correr tras Shaoran, tomarle del brazo y pedirle, incluso suplicarle o rogarle, que me explique todo de una maldita vez en lugar de hacerme obedecer. Mas eso sólo le ocasionaría compromisos y problemas innecesarios, por lo que aún guardo un poco de cordura en mi interior como para comprender que es mejor dejar que se marche tal cual, aferrándome a la promesa de que me contará todos los detalles a su regreso.

Meiling se ha quedado dormida sobre la cama de Shaoran una vez ha recuperado la calma, al menos aparente, y tras haberse hecho a la idea de que ahora podrá descansar.

Tanto Tomoyo como yo intercambiamos sendas miradas con las que sobran las palabras. Luego nos acurrucamos junto a Meiling y la abrazamos con fuerza para que conserve el calor que poco a poco va ganando.

Sí, sólo nos miramos. No hace falta más. Y es que con un simple choque de pupilas, ambas hemos comprendido sin palabras que ninguna de las dos entiende nada, ninguna de los dos sabe, ninguna puede predecir qué sucederá a partir de ahora. Pero acaso yo tal vez puedo intuir que esto, es el principio de mi fin…

_**(Shaoran)**_

_Vivir no es sólo existir, sino existir y crear, saber gozar y sufrir y no dormir sin soñar. Descansar, es empezar a morir._

La cita del escritor español se repite en mi cabeza constantemente como un malicioso eco que acude a mí para empeorar las cosas, para demostrar que de todas maneras y pese a los que me rodean, la felicidad es una estúpida utopía no apta para mí. El principio del fin… El mío, el nuestro… Tomar una decisión que escoja el futuro de nuestras vidas es lo que he de hacer ahora. Es increíble cómo podemos estar ciegos durante años, concentrando nuestros días en pequeños fragmentos aislados que de pronto empiezan a cobrar sentido al mismo tiempo, intensificando lo que nos depara el destino; vivir y sólo vivir para seguir viviendo y acabar nuestro viaje lejos, muy lejos de lo que llamamos hogar. Olvidar todo y a todos, experiencias, amigos, relatos, ilusiones, pasiones, locuras y también razones. Descansar, cerrar los ojos y sumirnos en la oscuridad. Morir… y seguir viendo la vida pasar. Sí… es increíble… Pero, ¿de qué me extraño? Esto también es un tópico.

El hombre vestido de negro sostiene con frialdad, entre sus manos, un pequeño jarrón dorado que podría calificar de hermoso si no fuera porque en realidad esconde otro significado muy diferente para mí…

Avanza con cautela por el estrecho pasillo blanco sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto, concentrándose únicamente en la sicomotricidad de sus pasos para no tropezar mientras frunce el ceño ligeramente y con disimulo. Y no espero simpatía por su parte, tampoco pena o compasión. Sencillamente está haciendo su trabajo y por macabro que pueda parecer, él ya está acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, a ver los rostros apenados de la gente, a las malas noticias, a las lágrimas y también al desconsuelo. En cierto modo, a la deshumanización…

—Lo siento mucho.

El hombre se detiene frente a Lyang Li, que permanece inmóvil con su porte magnánimo invadiendo la pequeña estancia en donde nos encontramos. Su rictus no ha adoptado en ningún momento sentimiento alguno de tristeza o incluso rabia, de frustración por haber perdido a su ser más querido, aquel al que supuestamente regaló su amor de forma incondicional y sin lugar para el temor.

El pobre hombre presiona el jarrón contra su pecho y mira en derredor, preguntándose si realmente esta es la familia del muerto y sin atreverse a pronunciar una sola palabra más. Mi padre continúa con la vista perdida en algún punto fijo del gotelé de la pared de enfrente y poco le importa el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Su infinita indiferencia me molesta, me provoca una ira que apenas puedo contener y también hace que quiera decirle cuatro palabras bien dichas, aun si son malsonantes o si van dirigidas a él, Lyang Li.

Pese a todo soy capaz de retener mi frustración y avanzar con cautela hacia el hombre vestido de negro que sigue esperando una respuesta. Él me da el jarrón rápidamente e inclina la cabeza antes de desaparecer por donde ha venido y continuar con su trabajo.

Lyang y yo permanecemos varios minutos en silencio. Tal vez yo espero que me dedique algunas palabras de consuelo, alguna explicación lógica del por qué de la muerte de mamá. Pero él sigue inmóvil contemplando la pared, que debe ser la más maravillosa que ha visto en su vida.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —digo al fin rompiendo el silencio.

Mi padre no contesta y esa reacción es directamente proporcional a mis ganas de querer estallar y abandonar todo. Olvidar. Provocar daño… el mismo que él le ha ocasionado a Ielan. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de mamá siendo maltratada por él según me dio a entender Xiao Mei… O cuando intenté llamar por teléfono a casa y él, no preguntéis cómo, había hecho desaparecer la línea, dejando a Ielan a su merced y sin ayuda posible. Sin escapatoria.

Girando sobre mis talones le doy la espalda y comienzo a alejarme hacia la puerta de salida, buscando el aire fresco que ayude a despejar mis ideas. Por mí como si se queda eternamente frente al gotelé de la pared… Lyang Li es una persona que ha dejado de importarme.

—¿Sabes por qué ha muerto tu madre? —masculla sin mirarme a la cara.

Yo detengo mis pasos y contemplo su silueta hasta que él da media vuelta y me clava sus ojos, idénticos a los míos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El momento de Despertar se acerca —sentencia lentamente mientras se acerca a mí— Y tú… ¡No has hecho nada!

Lyang golpea con el puño cerrado la pared que le había mantenido absorto durante varios minutos. El golpe es tan fuerte que incluso tengo la sensación de que el gotelé se ha resquebrajado. Parece que está realmente enfadado. Puedo verlo en todas y cada una de sus facciones. Pero lo que realmente me consume por dentro son sus palabras.

¿La culpa de que Ielan haya muerto ha sido de Sakura? ¡Qué sabrá él!

—En lugar de preocuparte por salvar a tu familia… ¡Te has enamorado como un crío de catorce años! ¡Y actúas como tal! ¿Quieres comportarte de una maldita vez como un hombre y hacer lo que debes?

Lyang señala el anillo en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda, aquel en el que, sobre la plata, puede leerse el nombre de Sakura.

—No tienes derecho… —intervengo sin dejarme intimidar— No tienes derecho a replicarme nada cuando tú le has hecho tantísimo daño a mamá. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Eres un…!

—Los cortes no salieron en su piel por una enfermedad. El poder de aquella que guarda parte de la magia de Clow ha comenzado a Despertar hace algún tiempo. Y tú no te has preocupado por comprender lo que eso significaba. Tu madre, tal vez por ser la más apegada a ti, empezó a sufrir las consecuencias y este es el resultado final. —termina señalando el jarrón dorado con el dedo índice.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Los cortes? —pregunto con indignación. ¿Acaso piensa que no sé nada de lo que ha ocurrido en Hong Kong mientras yo estaba en Japón tratando de cumplir esa maldita meta para la que nací?— ¿Y cuando hiciste desaparecer la línea telefónica? ¿Y los moratones, qué? ¡Joder! ¡Tú pegabas a mamá! ¡No puedes echarme en cara que yo…!

Lyang me agarra por el cuello y casi me estampa contra la viga que sostiene el piso de arriba. Presiona sus dedos contra mi piel, sintiendo tensarse los músculos debajo de ella, y frunce exageradamente el ceño. Le tiemblan los labios, pero eso no le impide hablar.

—No des por hecho aquello de lo que no tienes pruebas. Shaoran, ¿cómo puedes pensar que yo maltrataba a Ielan? Eso también era fruto de lo que reveló la profecía. Y si aquella vez que llamaste hice desparecer la línea fue tan sólo para que no interrumpieras. La situación estaba empeorando y no queríamos preocuparte.

No puedo creerle. No puedo creer que esté diciendo todas esas burdas falacias cuando tiene a su propio hijo acorralado y con esa mano que presiona fuertemente su cuello. Siento que empieza a faltarme el aire si sigue apretando…

—Mientes… Yo ya no me creo nada que venga de ti…

Lyang me suelta y comienza a avanzar hacia la salida del edificio. Mientras yo toco la zona que él ha tenido entre sus manos con tanta fuerza, ahogándome…

—Haz lo que te venga en gana. ¡Encuentra a esa chica y acaba con ella si no quieres que indague más y sea yo mismo el que lo haga! —dice y añade— O si no tu prima, Meiling, será la próxima en caer. Y si esa chica de la que te has enamorado te impide cumplir tus objetivos también me encargaré personalmente de ella.

—¡Si le pones la mano encima, yo…!

Se marcha sin más, dejándome a solas con el terrible presentimiento de que la próxima sea ella, Meiling… o acaso Sakura. Y en el caso de que sea ésta última, ya no seré capaz de contenerme.

Siempre he querido plantarle cara a Lyang, incluso ahora. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera gritarle a Lyang en este momento... Cosas que un hijo en condiciones normales jamás debería recriminarle a su padre… Pero a estas alturas, ese lazo no nos une y tampoco puede decirse que yo sea alguien normal.

Corro a toda velocidad tras él, pero cuando quiero darme cuenta, ya no está. Se ha perdido hacia su próximo destino, hacia sus planes, hacia su vida sin mamá.

En la calle, mis cuatro hermanas están abrazadas formando una piña. Aún siguen llorando desconsoladas mientras Eriol Hiiraguizawa trata inútilmente de minimizar la situación. Ellos son ahora mi única familia. Mis hermanas, Meiling y Eriol (en cierto modo). Pero también lo es Sakura. Y tal vez ella es la más importante de todos. La chica a la que más quiero y a la que más me cuesta ver llorar.

Con delicadeza acaricio el jarrón que todavía sostengo entre mis manos. Eriol me observa desde su posición sin dedicarme ninguna expresión en particular, quizás porque ahora no puede sentir nada más que no sea dolor y por ello trata de ocultarlo a los demás.

Yo tampoco digo nada ni dejo entrever cualquier emoción. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Y no puedo esperar a cumplir mi cometido, uno nuevo que no haga más daño a los demás, aún siendo yo el que deba cargar con todos sus pecados y consecuencias. Aún siendo yo el único destinado a sufrir.

Así, tras mirar al cielo blanquecino por última vez, desaparezco entre la nada bajo la atenta mirada de mis hermanas y Eriol. Usar la magia a plena luz del sol, rodeado de montones de humanos que ignoran el significado del misterio, es un delito para nuestra Comunidad… Los Secretos Insoldables de la Magia deben permanecer ocultos hasta el día en que desaparezcan o puedan convivir en paz. Durante años, la Familia Li ha llevado esa carga con honor, ser los únicos herederos de esa magia que ahora corre peligro por ser nuestro más vital y necesario sustento. Si perdemos nuestro poder, también nos perdemos nosotros mismos por senderos inexplorados donde reina la oscuridad. Es el regalo que nos legó Clow. Para unos una bendición, para otros la más terrible de las maldiciones. Y soy yo el que ahora debe elegir en qué convertir esa herencia.

Sí, emplear la magia de este tipo, trasladarse sin más con un ligero movimiento de las manos frente a un centenar de gente que viven sumidos en la ignorancia de este don es considerado un delito, una grave falta… Pero supongo que ahora todo me da igual.

Aparezco en un lugar desconocido. Tan sólo he tenido que visualizar el sitio adonde quería ir, pero lo cierto es que no tenía constancia de que ese lugar existía en el mundo.

Estoy rodeado de grandes rocas negras y bastante erosionadas. El sol brilla en lo alto de un cielo azul y su reflejo se proyecta en las olas del mar que chocan contra los acantilados. Desde mi posición, en la cima, puedo contemplar un paisaje digno de admiración, un paisaje que también le gustaría a Ielan.

Sobre el pico del acantilado hay alguien. Una mujer que oculta su rostro con un largo manto beige y que no deja de mirar el oleaje. Me aproximo a ella con cautela y me siento a su lado cuando la alcanzo.

—Eres Shaoran Li, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—Sí —contesto yo sin preocuparme las razones por las que ella conoce mi nombre.

Sonríe.

—Me alegro de que por fin nos hayamos encontrado —continúa contemplando el océano que se extiende ante nosotros— Vaya… así que realmente eres el último heredero de los Li. Has crecido mucho.

Decido no contestar y dejar que esta extraña mujer siga hablando. En verdad ahora no me importa nada. Sólo Sakura… pero ella no está aquí.

—Tú no sabes quién soy ni cómo he llegado hoy hasta ti… Pero yo sí sé quién eres en verdad y qué estás haciendo en este lugar. Sé lo que va a suceder a partir de ahora y cómo acabará esta historia. Es por eso mismo que yo he tenido que abandonar todo lo que me importaba para concederos el deseo de vivir.

—¿A quién querrías tú conceder ese deseo? —pregunto al final.

La mujer ladea su cabeza y extiende sus manos hacia el manto que cubre su rostro. Con lentitud va apartándolo, revelando una larga cabellera negra y ondulada… y unos resplandecientes ojos verdes que se me hacen extrañamente familiares. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que conozco a esta mujer?

—A ti… y a Sakura —dice sin dejar de sonreír— Por ello debo pedirte que escojas lo que escojas a partir de ahora… Sea un futuro en el que ambos podáis ser felices.

—¿Y puedes garantizarme que esto tendrá un final feliz?

Asiente con la cabeza y acaricia mi mejilla con ternura.

—Te lo garantizo. Ielan también lo sabía. Por ello sacrificamos estar al lado de los que más amamos. Para poder otorgaros una felicidad que tarde o temprano llegará. Esto es algo que también he intentando decírselo a Sakura.

—¿A Sakura? ¿Cómo?

—De algún modo. —contesta con alegría— ¿Me haces un favor? Quiero que le digas a Sakura que siempre he estado a su lado. Y que algún día regresaré junto a ella. Dile que la echo de menos… y que la quiero con toda mi alma. Dile que tu decisión será la correcta.

Sin abandonar su sonrisa, se pone en pie mientras yo imito sus movimientos pensando en ese pequeño favor que he de hacer e imaginando que Sakura me tomará por loco si le cuento que alguien que no conoce de nada ha querido trasmitirle ese extraño mensaje.

La mujer se sitúa detrás de mí y acaricia mis manos. Luego retira la cubierta superior del jarrón.

—Una cosa más… —murmura— Nada es como parece ser. Todo en este mundo tiene varias apariencias y no todas son realidades tangibles. A veces, separarte de quienes amas puede ser la peor opción de todas, pero con el tiempo y pese a cualquier dolor, caemos en la cuenta de que esa siempre ha sido la única vía de escape. La única solución viable. No lo olvides, por favor. Y sigue adelante pase lo que pase.

No entiendo muy bien lo que esas últimas palabras intentan trasmitirme, pero por el momento lo dejo estar, prefiriendo guiarme por el tacto de sus manos, que conducen a las mías hasta el mar, desperdigando las cenizas de mamá… dejando que se las lleve la cálida brisa.

—¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

Silencio… Sólo el viento y el fuerte oleaje erosionado las rocas. Nada más que eso… La sensación de libertad embriagando mi cuerpo.

Cuando echo la vista atrás ya no hay nadie.

En el suelo, desprendiendo una hermosura incalculable, yace un clavel blanco.

¿Ha sido todo un sueño? ¿Una ilusión?

Soy incapaz de saberlo, aunque algo me dice que algún día conoceré la respuesta.

_Ielan, ¿estás ahí? Escúchame… Esto es una promesa. Voy a cumplir mi destino, voy a proteger a mi familia, a luchar contra viento y marea, a vivir para no abandonar nunca mis sueños. Voy a ser fuerte y a decidir mi propio camino, el nuestro. Voy a continuar hasta llegar a la meta, impidiendo que nadie más sea capaz de haceros daño. Voy a sobrevivir… y conmigo ella. Te lo prometo, mamá._

El jarrón dorado se volatiliza entre mis manos con todo su contenido al pronunciar la última palabra, al igual que el clavel blanco. Se aleja así, una magia que al fin descansa, muere y al mismo tiempo comienza a vivir, a emprender su viaje, que al fin… es liberada.

_**(Sakura)**_

—¡He vuelto!

Acaba de caer la noche en Tomoeda. La televisión… el programa que estaba viendo sin enterarme de nada por pensar en mis cosas, pierda importancia cuando veo su silueta asomarse por el umbral de la puerta.

Shaoran Li se precipita en el interior de su propia habitación con la mirada fija en la cama que ahora está vacía. Quizás se pregunte dónde está Meiling.

—¡Shaoran!

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo? ¿Cómo está Meiling?

—Como siempre. —contesto sonriendo— La primera noche no la pasó muy bien, pero al día siguiente había vuelto en sí. ¡Está como una rosa! Ahora tanto Tomoyo como ella han salido de compras. Yo me he quedado aquí por si regresabas.

Shaoran también sonríe y suspira aliviado.

—Menos mal… Sabía que aunque tú estuvieras con ella no pasaría nada.

Alzándome de puntillas, le doy un ligero beso en la mejilla.

—Te he echado de menos, Shaoran.

La aparente alegría que él parece trasmitir al conocer la noticia de que Meiling se encuentra en perfecto estado desaparece cuando yo pronuncio esas palabras, y de pronto abandona tanto su sonrisa como su buen humor.

—Oye, Sakura…

—¿Sí?

Shaoran entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y me observa con nerviosismo.

—Nada… Es sólo que… ¿Te dice algo esto?

Shaoran extrae, literalmente del aire, una flor, un clavel blanco. Lo sostiene frente a mí y después lo deposita en mis manos.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? No lo traías cuando has llegado, ¿no?

—A saber. Magia, supongo —dice como quien no quiere la cosa— Bueno, qué más da eso. ¿Te dice algo o no?

Giro el clavel entre mis manos tratando de descifrar su significado oculto, pero por más vueltas que le doy soy incapaz de descubrir nada.

—No.

—Ya veo… Creo que alguien quería hacértelo llegar, pero igual confundí conceptos. En fin… de todas formas, digamos que el clavel que me dio esa persona acabé perdiéndolo. Así que me hice con otro para traértelo.

Yo me encojo de hombros y dejo el clavel sobre el escritorio sin entender ni una sola palabra de la última intervención de Shaoran. Si quería regalarme una flor no necesitaba motivos para ello, ¿verdad?

—¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que ha pasado? —digo con seriedad centrándome en lo que considero más importante— Recuerda que me lo prometiste.

Él acaricia mi rostro y me mira como si fuera un perrito abandonado. Me pregunto si lo correcto ha sido hacerle esa pregunta, o si tal vez hubiera debido dejarlo estar. Quizás lo único que quiero es probar las promesas de Shaoran Li.

—Mi madre murió hace unos días y debía ir a Hong Kong a encargarme de los trámites de defunción y todo el papeleo. No quise decirte nada cuando me fui para no preocuparte. Pero justo entonces Meiling empezó a encontrarse mal y no podía dejarla sola, así que…

Dejo de escuchar el resto del diálogo.

Sus palabras me dejan paralizada durante varios segundos. Para nada me esperaba una respuesta como esa. La madre de Shaoran… No puede ser… ¡No es posible!

—L-Lo… Lo siento mucho, Shaoran… —titubeo aún con la desagradable sorpresa en el rostro— Lo siento…

Shaoran intenta mostrar su habitual barrera construida con orgullo y fortaleza, como si aquello le resultara completamente indiferente, pero cuando rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, se derrumba por completo y por primera vez desde que le conozco, puedo ver las tibias y cristalinas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Se aferra a mí con fuerza, llegando incluso a hacerme daño, aunque en estos momentos eso resulte lo menos importante. Acaricia mi pelo una y otra vez mientras acierta a pronunciar mi nombre.

Quiero estar a su lado, quiero ser para él todo; su refugio ahora y siempre, el motivo que le dé razones para sonreír cada día. Quiero que Shaoran sea feliz.

—Debí haber ido contigo… Esto tiene que haber sido muy duro para ti…

No contesta, sino que continúa llorando en silencio, avanzando lentamente por el pasillo hasta abandonar su habitación y caer en el sofá del salón.

—No quiero perderte, Sakura —dice al fin separándose de mi cuerpo algunos centímetros— Pero probablemente…

Y de nuevo vuelve a derrumbarse. Esta vez me quedo callada, evitando preguntarle a qué se refiere con ese "probablemente". Shaoran se recuesta en el sofá, y yo me tumbo a su lado sin romper el abrazo. Ya no me atrevo a sacarle información sobre lo que le sucedía a Meiling. Por un momento prefiero no saber nada y permanecer a su lado hasta que diga basta, hasta que se canse de mí y quiera volver a estar solo… Hasta entonces no pienso separarme de su lado.

No sé cuándo… pero en algún momento creo que nos quedamos dormidos… Y no volvemos a despertar hasta el día siguiente, acunados por los rayos del sol y las nubes blancas que, poco a poco, comienzan a marcharse de Tomoeda.

[…]

Las semanas se van sucediendo en el calendario. Enero da paso a febrero y el frío se va intensificando poco a poco, al igual que los nervios de los estudiantes cada vez que caen en la cuenta de que los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad están a la vuelta de la esquina. Extrañamente, no me encuentro en absoluto preocupada por esas pruebas. Quizás porque aún no he decidido lo que quiero, y la sensación de abandonar la adolescencia y sumirme en el mundo adulto todavía se me hace muy lejana y cuesta arriba, como una maldita agonía que avanza más y más deprisa. Así se van pasando los días en medio del ajetreo estudiantil, las campañas que prepara el instituto, los festivales, los eventos deportivos… ¡Todo es frenético! Incluso hemos tenido que aumentar un día más las sesiones de los entrenamientos de animadoras, tal y como los distintos equipos. Todo eso ha limitado aún más nuestro tiempo y a Shaoran y a mí nos cuesta sacar ratos libres para nosotros solos, aunque nada me impide el 14 de febrero tener listo mi chocolate de San Valentín exclusivamente para él. Un año más he puesto la cocina patas arriba para preparar el exquisito dulce. No falta nadie; papá, mi hermano Touya, Yukito, Shaoran y por supuesto Tomoyo. Cinco chocolates para las personas que más me importan. Un momento… ¿Cinco? ¡¿Y por qué he hecho seis este año? ¿Para quién es el sexto? Ah… No hay remedio… Claro, ¿qué esperabais? Siendo Sakura Kinomoto algún despiste tenía que tener.

Y como todos los 14 de febrero, adopto el complejo de repartidora de correos, entregando en el momento justo los chocolates, ya envueltos cuidadosamente y acompañados con una pequeña tarjeta con mi nombre y alguna dedicatoria que otra, escritos en ella.

Casi a última hora encuentro a Shaoran en la cafetería del instituto, hablando tranquilamente con Takashi Yamazaki, que otra vez hace las veces de camarero allí. Me quedo como un pasmarote observando su figura sentada sobre el taburete. Shaoran apoya los codos en la barra mientras sonríe curvando sus labios grácilmente. De vez en cuando se frota las manos haciéndolas entrar en calor y de igual modo se revuelve el pelo cuando algún mechó revoltoso cae más allá de la frente. Tiene la cazadora sobre las rodillas y la chaqueta del uniforme algo ladeada y abierta. Definitivamente el uniforme del Seijô le sienta de maravilla…

_¡Eh, despierta! ¿Vas a darle ya el chocolate o no?_

¡Cierto! Tengo que hacer una entrega más…

—¡Shaoran!

Él se gira sobre el taburete y me observa de arriba abajo, fijando la vista en mis manos, en donde sostengo el paquetito con el chocolate que es para él.

—Oh, ¿ya vienes a dármelo? Ya era hora, te estabas retrasando más de la cuenta —bromea señalando el reloj de cuco que cuelga de la pared de la cafetería, al otro lado de la barra.

—¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué este tendría que ser para ti? —pregunto algo indignada y tomándome demasiado a pecho su broma— ¡Hala! Pues no te lo doy… De todas formas ya te habrán dado muchos…

—¿Ves como en el fondo eres una niña?

—¿Ves como en el fondo eres el doble de imbécil?

Shaoran estalla en sonoras carcajadas y me atrae hacia sí, besando mis labios cuando la distancia entre nosotros se hace demasiado corta como para resistir la tentación. No obstante, me siento aliviada de que se encuentre de tan buen humor y con ganas de bromear. Creía que la muerte de su madre le había marcado demasiado, tanto como para no volver a regalarme una sonrisa de las suyas, abierta y sincera… ¡Encantadora y adorable! Pero como todo ser humano que pasa por una situación parecida, él también ha acabado recomponiéndose con los días tachados en ese calendario de nuestra vida.

—Mm… Shaoran —interrumpo sonrojándome y separándome de él— Nos están mirando.

Shaoran escudriña su alrededor y sonríe más abiertamente aún.

—Que miren. Esos tienen envidia porque no van a recibir uno de tus chocolates.

—Ah, ¿y tú sí?

Se encoge de hombros y me mira con dulzura.

—Eso depende de ti, ¿no?

—¡Qué tonto eres!

Le ofrezco el paquete con el chocolate y él lo acepta agradecido mientras lo desenvuelve y le pega un mordisco. Como si de un experto en cocina se tratase, cierra los ojos concentrándose en el sabor del chocolate fundiéndose en su boca al tiempo que adopta una expresión de seriedad. Pero no puede evitarlo, y al final se abalanza sobre mí y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—¡Buenísimo! Sakura, te has superado.

—¿De verdad que te gusta?

Él asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—De verdad, está muy rico.

—¡Entonces ya puedes compensármelo a lo grande en el Día Blanco!

—Sí, bueno… Creo que ahí el agradecimiento va a ser mutuo.

Inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante rebusca en los bolsillos de su cazadora mientras yo me pregunto qué diantres hace. Finalmente extrae una bolsita de cartón de color rojo y me la ofrece acompañando el gesto con una de sus intensas miradas ambarinas.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Sakura.

Sin creerme ese detalle, acepto la bolsa y curioseo su interior. Y es que ese día Shaoran tiene pensado regalarme otra sorpresa. Justo ahí, en el fondo de la bolsa, descansa una figurita, que no resulta ser otra cosa que un osito de chocolate negro con el hocico revestido de blanco y llevando algunas avellanas por ojos y nariz. El osito sostiene entre las patas delanteras un corazón rosado en donde perfectamente puede leerse "Shaoran y Sakura".

Verdaderamente me he quedado perpleja…

—No me digas que… Lo has hecho tú…

—Correcto —exclama alegremente sintiéndose orgulloso de su trabajo— Lo mío me ha costado porque nunca había hecho algo así, pero ahí está el resultado. ¿Qué? ¿No lo pruebas a ver qué tal sabe?

—¡Ni hablar! Es tan bonito que da pena comérselo…

Y es cierto. De hecho, su trabajo es tan bueno que en comparación con el mío me quedo sin calificativos para tratar de describirlo. ¿Hay algo que no se le dé bien a este chico?

—Muchas gracias, Shaoran. Siempre estás pensando en mí…

—Anda ya… No digas tonterías…

Pero no puede ocultarlo con esa falsa fachada de indiferencia.

—Shaoran, te has puesto rojo.

—¿Qué? ¡Anda ya! Será la luz de la cafetería…

—¡Eso sí que son tonterías!

Shaoran continúa bromeando y metiéndose conmigo, aunque esa faceta suya de hacerme sonreír, de sorprenderme con cada ínfimo detalle y de hacer cada día único y diferente, es lo que realmente me gusta de él. Aparte de su físico impecable y su forma de hacerme… Bueno, ya me entendéis…

Así se pasan los minutos. El timbre suena, indicando que ya es la hora de retomar las clases tras ese descanso de veinticinco minutos, y Shaoran y yo regresamos a nuestra aula correspondiente, intentando concienciarnos de que una vez acabe la jornada, podremos ser libres para dar una vuelta los dos solos antes de ir a casa.

No es hasta que llega ese momento que no caigo en que después de las clases tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de animadoras mientras que él ha quedado con Hiiraguizawa y compañía para entrenar con el equipo de futbol.

Y es cuando caigo que aún me quedan por entregar dos chocolates. Uno es el de Tomoyo, que ha salido antes de clase pero que todavía debe andar por los alrededores. El otro es que no tiene dueño por ser tan sumamente despistada.

—Fijamos el examen de Matemáticas para dentro de diez días, entonces. Id repasando y preguntadme todas las dudas que tengáis.

El profesor Fye recoge sus cosas del escritorio y las va guardando en su maletín mientras los alumnos comienzan a abandonar el aula, que rápidamente se queda vacía. Shaoran toma su cartera entre sus manos y se cuelga la pesada mochila, en donde guarda el chándal y las deportivas, al hombro.

—Me voy ya para los vestuarios. Te veo después del entrenamiento, ¿vale?

Se despide con un gesto de la mano y también sale de la clase cuando yo termino de guardar los libros, la calculadora, el estuche y los cuadernos que he empleado en la última clase en el interior de mi propia cartera.

—Vamos, Kinomoto, que voy a cerrar la clase.

—¡Sí!

Rápidamente coloco mi silla y mi mesa y salgo al pasillo, en donde Fye me espera con las llaves del aula en la mano, preparado para cerrar la puerta.

—Hay que ver —empieza— No sueles llegar muy puntual que digamos y al final eres la última en salir.

—Lo siento. Es que estaba pensando en dónde podía estar Tomoyo. Tengo que darle su regalo de San Valentín.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que Daidouji y tú…

—¡No, no, no, por favor! Yo estoy saliendo con Shaoran… Pero Tomoyo y yo siempre nos regalamos chocolate de San Valentín desde los seis años, así que…

Fye sonríe y echa la llave a la puerta de clase.

—Tranquila, sólo estaba bromeando. Todo el mundo sabe que estás de novia con el señorito Li —añade guardando el llavero dentro de su maletín y echando a caminar por el pasillo vacío. Yo avanzo en pos de sus pasos— Un tipo con suerte ese Shaoran, por cierto.

—¿Suerte?

Pero el profesor de Matemáticas ya no vuelve a contestar. Sólo me regala otra sonrisa más, una que me deja sin palabras por lo difícil que resulta de interpretar.

Luego seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos al exterior, en donde los estudiantes más rezagados se han quedado charlando o se dirigen a sus respectivos clubes con sus actividades extraescolares.

—Creo que la señorita Daidouji se ha marchado con Hiiraguzawa al salir de clase. Supongo que se habrá quedado a ver su entrenamiento, quizás deberías ir allí a ver si te la encuentras.

Sí, es probable que Tomoyo haya decidido volver a casa con Eriol después del entrenamiento de futbol. El campo me coge de camino hacia el vestuario de las animadoras, así que no tengo ningún problema si paso por allí antes.

—De acuerdo, me pasaré por allí —contesto aceptando su consejo, y de pronto se me ocurre una idea. Fye es un profesor pero, ¿por qué no? —Fye, si pones facilito el próximo examen de mates te doy ahora mismo un regalo.

—Si estudias no debería suponerte ninguna dificultad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que va a ser difícil?

—Si estudias no…

Nada. Hay personas que son incorregibles.

—Bueno, me sobra uno así que te lo doy.

A una velocidad de espasmo saco el "chocolate sin dueño" de la cartera y lo deposito en la palma de la mano de Fye, que lo mira con sorpresa y asombro sin saber si quedarse con él o no.

—¿De verdad puedo quedarme con él? —pregunta alzando las cejas.

—Claro. No quiero tener que tirarlo después de lo que me costó hacerlo. Es que ese chocolate lo hice sin darme cuenta.

Una vez más, el joven profesor de Matemáticas muestra una sonrisa blanca y reluciente mientras se guarda el chocolate en el maletín.

—Vaya, si es así me alegro de que de vez en cuando seas algo despistada, Sakura —dice amablemente, provocando el sonrojo de mis mejillas cuando decide llamarme por mi nombre sin emplear mi apellido, como si por un momento hubiera dejado de ser su torpe alumna capaz de resolver sola una serie de integrales.

Con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y un gesto de la mano, ambos nos despedimos y tomamos caminos diferentes. Yo empiezo a correr a medida que voy llegando al campo de futbol, en donde los jugadores ya están calentando. Puedo ver a Shaoran, ataviado con el equipamiento del Seijô. Nunca me había fijado hasta ahora, pero esa también le queda de maravilla. ¡Qué envidia!

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro, intentando despejar los pensamientos subidos de tono que empiezan a cruzar mi mente con solo contemplar la imagen de Shaoran corriendo de un lado para otro del campo, y me centro en buscar a Tomoyo con la mirada. Pero solo puedo ver a Eriol, que se acerca vestido con el chándal del equipo, con una botellita de agua mineral de la mano y una toalla al cuello.

—¿Hoy no entrenas, Eriol? —curioseo cuando le tengo delante.

—Sí, pero todavía no es mi turno. ¿Por casualidad no estarás buscando a Tomoyo, verdad?

Asiento.

—Quiero darle el chocolate de San Valentín. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Acaba de subir al baño de las chicas del primer piso. Si te das prisa seguro que la alcanzas.

Eriol parece algo serio, pero no me molesto en buscar demasiadas interpretaciones innecesarias a sus facciones. Sólo quiero dar con Tomoyo y empezar el entrenamiento de animadoras. Ya llego muy tarde.

—¡Gracias! Voy para allá.

Y quizás sí que debería haber perdido un segundo o dos en analizar la sonrisa que Eriol muestra a continuación, una mezcla entre malicia y misterio con algo que parece ser tristeza. Al menos eso es lo que aparenta. En un momento desvía sus ojos color zafiro hacia Shaoran, mas luego vuelve a sostenerme la mirada. Sí… debería haber analizado cuidadosamente lo que eso suponía, pero las prisas hacen que me olvide de esos detalles y que salga corriendo hacia el primer piso del edificio principal, imaginando que la de Hiiraguizawa, es una sonrisa como otra cualquiera.

Lamentablemente, cuando llego a los lavabos femeninos, compruebo que mi amiga tampoco está allí. ¿Habrá bajado por la otra escalera y no la he visto? ¡Maldita sea!

Agotaba por la carrera, me dejo resbalar por la pared de azulejos blancos, acabando sentada en el frío suelo de mármol sucio. Hundo la cara entre las piernas y trato de recuperar el aliento perdido, que no sé si me falta por haber corrido a toda velocidad subiendo las pesadas escaleras o porque de repente encuentro estos baños muy pequeños y me he vuelto claustrofóbica.

Respirando fuertemente alzo la cabeza y observo lo que me rodea. Recuerdo cuando Yukito me engañó con mi hermano y yo me encerré en una de estas seis cabinas para llorar desconsoladamente, hasta que llegó Shaoran a intentar convencerme de que todo estaba controlado cuando yo sentía que el mundo se hundía bajo mis pies. Es cierto… me sentía la peor mierda del universo por haber sido tan ilusa como para creer en un amor puro y eterno, por confiar en palabras que nunca significaron nada más que simples vocales y consonantes conjugadas para tratar de decir algo. Y pese a todo siento que no he aprendido de mi error, pues del mismo modo creo ciegamente en todo aquello que procede de Shaoran. Quizás sea porque él siempre ha estado ahí para mí incluso cuando yo no le consideraba importante en mi vida… ¡Y pensar que ahora es indispensable!

Sí… indispensable… vital… necesario…

Maldición… Me cuesta respirar… ¿Está cerrada la ventana o qué?

¿Eh? ¿Aquí no había una ventana que comunicaba con el servicio de profesoras? ¿Han decidido tapiarla? No tenía ni idea…

Con bastante dificultad y muy extrañada por ese cambio en el cual no me había fijado hasta ahora, me pongo en pie y camino muy despacio hasta la puerta cerrada del baño. Quizás estoy desvariando por la falta de oxígeno que hay aquí dentro, pero juraría que ahí sí que había una ventana. Es más, puedo imaginarme los marcos de color blanco, a juego con el resto del baño, y los cristales llenos de polvo como si realmente dicha oquedad estuviera ahí…

Me tambaleo ligeramente cuando me acerco al espejo y me inclino sobre el lavabo para mojarme el rostro. Si me estoy mareando es por la carrera en busca de Tomoyo… ¿Verdad? Me tranquilizaré cuando salga al exterior, a la fría calle y me dé el aire. Ya estoy frente a la puerta… Con un ligero clic de la cerradura empezaré a caminar por el pasillo desierto hasta regresar al campo donde entrenamos las animadoras. Más tarde podré pasarme por casa de Tomoyo si se ha ido ya o si no consigo dar con ella y entregarle el chocolate.

Sin embargo… Controlar la situación resulta extremadamente difícil cuando mi mano se cierra en torno al picaporte de la puerta y compruebo con horror que está completamente bloqueado. El picaporte no cede y la puerta no se abre, aquí comienza a faltar el aire a cada segundo que pasa y yo no puedo salir… Estoy atrapada. No hay salida ni escapatoria… y sigo sin poder recuperar el aliento, como si tratara de hacerlo en el interior del agua, ahogándome en una pecera invisible…

Los nervios y la tensión se apoderan de mí. Con desesperación golpeo la puerta con fuerza e incluso la empujo con mi todo cuerpo tras coger carrerilla, intentando abrirla inútilmente, hacer vencer las bisagras y echarla abajo. Pero ni tan siquiera se mueve y lo único que hago es hacerme daño con cada brutal choque.

Dios… Siento que me ahogo… Ya no puedo respirar.

_¡Piensa, Sakura, piensa! ¿Qué puedes hacer para salir de aquí?_

Grito, grito con todas mis fuerzas sin dejar de golpear la puerta con el puño cerrado mientras escucho caer alguna que otra gota de agua de los grifos del lavabo, como si fuera el tiempo que me quedara hasta desaparecer, como un reloj de arena que va marcando monótonamente el paso del tiempo.

—¡Que alguien me saque de aquí, por favor! ¡Ayudadme!

Siento que el temblor en mis piernas es demasiado fuerte como para poder mantenerme en pie, por lo que caigo de bruces contra el suelo, intentando permanecer despierta pese a la pesadez que repentinamente siento en mis párpados, y seguir chillando hasta alguien escuche mis alaridos y venga a socorrerme.

—¡Por favor! ¡No… puedo… resp…!

Finalmente pierdo el poco equilibrio que me queda. De pronto no veo absolutamente nada, pero escucho una débil explosión procedente de alguna de las cabinas. Saltan los fusibles de los fluorescentes que iluminan los servicios y la secadora de manos que cuelga de la pared sufre un cortocircuito. Miles de chispas saltan danzando por todas partes a mi alrededor, algunas de las cuales acaban cayendo sobre las toallas y el papel higiénico, que inmediatamente empiezan a arder.

—¡Fuego!

—¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? ¡¿Qué pasa?

La voz de Tomoyo llega muy lejana a mis oídos, pero es como si de repente estuviera frente a un ángel o como si se tratase de una dulce melodía caída directamente desde el Cielo… ¡o una mezcla de ambas cosas!

—¡Avisa a alguien… Tomoyo! ¡Deprisa!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Rápido, por favor!

Lo último que escucho antes de caer desplomada son los acelerados pasos de mi amiga bajando a toda prisa las escaleras que conducen al patio central.

Después…

La oscuridad.

_**(Shaoran)**_

—¡Bien hecho, Li! Si continúas el ritmo creo que estarás de delantero en el Campeonato de Primavera.

El profesor Kurogane, que hace las veces de entrenador del equipo de futbol del Seijô, me lanza una botellita de agua que rápidamente vacío en mi boca, refrescándome y aliviando la sensación de cansancio que sufren todos los músculos de mi cuerpo por el entrenamiento tan intensivo que acabamos de tener. Y es que desde principios de febrero, todos los clubes han empezado a preparar sus actividades para la recta final del curso, en donde se van realizando una serie de festivales culturales, concursos y competiciones varias con otros colegios e institutos de la zona.

—¡Está hecho! Este año nuestro equipo se llevará el trofeo.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Venga! Os invito a unas cañas en el bar de la esquina, pero no se lo digáis a dirección, ¿eh? —añade con una sonrisa pícara mientras levanta los dedos índice y corazón de la mano en señal de victoria— Vamos, ahora a las duchas…

Así es él, Kurogane. Un hombre que no soporta las derrotas en ningún sentido, y menos cuando nosotros, su equipo, hemos trabajado duramente durante estas dos semanas de febrero para poder darlo todo en los campeonatos del próximo mes después de los exámenes finales y antes de los de acceso a la Universidad.

Todos recogemos nuestras cosas, alegres, sonrientes y sintiendo ya el título en nuestras manos. Lo cierto es que hemos mejorado muchísimo en relación a otros años, por lo que es lógico que estemos así de animados, deseando que llegue pronto el día de inicio del Torneo de Futbol.

Delantero, ¿eh? Vaya, nunca he jugado en una posición tan avanzada. ¡Tengo que esforzarme al máximo! Y más porque Sakura estará allí, animándome con todas sus ganas, animándome con el uniforme de su equipo, danzando en el aire sin parar, haciendo giros imposibles mientras las varas, las cintas y los pompones vuelan en el aire al compás de la música antes de caer en sus manos y hacer el próximo movimiento.

Sakura…

Últimamente los entrenamientos han sido para mí una especie de distracción para evitar pensar en todo lo que han supuesto los acontecimientos más recientes, como la muerte de Ielan o la aparición de esa extraña mujer de pelo largo, negro y ondulado, y ojos de color verde esperanza al pie de los acantilados. ¿Quién era ella y qué quería? Son incógnitas que no dejan de rondarme por la cabeza… Y sin embargo tengo la clara certeza de que algún día conoceré las respuestas que busco, siempre y cuando continúe avanzando en esta historia.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Más cuidado, Daidouji!

Algunos integrantes del equipo se apartan a toda prisa al ver a la chica correr desesperada hacia donde estoy yo. Me abraza con todas sus fuerzas e intenta tomar aire para hablar, pero las palabras no le salen.

—¡Shao… Shaoran! ¡Es que… Sakura…!

Tomoyo Daidouji comienza a sollozar mientras yo siento el temblor de su cuerpo bajo mis brazos. Empezando a asustarme al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y hago que me mire directamente a los ojos.

—Tomoyo, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakura?

Y el mundo, mi mundo, se congela en el preciso instante en que ella logra articular palabra. Sakura está atrapada, Sakura no puede respirar, Sakura está envuelta en las llamas, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… Sakura se está muriendo ahí encerrada mientras nosotros no hacemos nada…

¡Joder!

Como alma que lleva el diablo echo a correr hacia el edificio principal con Tomoyo Daidouji pisándome los talones. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará Sakura encerrada? ¡Espero que no sea demasiado tarde!

—¡Sakura, resiste!

Así sigo subiendo las escaleras cubiertas ya de humo negro. A lo lejos puedo escuchar cómo Tomoyo se deshace en una fuerte tos que casi le impide el movimiento, pero pese a ello seguimos avanzando a toda prisa hasta llegar a la puerta de los lavabos femeninos, puerta que, por cierto, está bloqueada, puerta que del mismo modo no es rival para Shaoran Li. Sin embargo, Tomoyo está delante y emplear mi magia ahora sería una imprudencia. Aunque… si me quedo de brazos cruzados entonces Sakura…

—¡Daidouji! ¡Ve a buscar al profesor Kurogane!

—¡¿Y qué pasa con Sakura?

—¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Ve a buscar a Kurogane ahora y cuéntale lo que ha pasado, joder! ¡YA!

Tomoyo desaparece rápidamente mientras los nervios terminan por consumirme. Una vez me aseguro de que no hay nadie rondando la zona me sitúo frente a la puerta y extiendo mi brazo hacia ella concentrándome únicamente en el punto exacto en donde debe colisionar el golpe.

¡Ahí!

—_¡Fuuka Shourai! _**(1)**

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado escapa de la punta de mis dedos y se cuela por las bisagras y la rejilla de la puerta y es tan fría que incluso llega a congelar el mecanismo de apertura así como la cerradura. La pesada puerta se vence cuando la golpeo de una rápida patada. Un golpe seco lo suficientemente eficaz para destrozar los componentes que hacen que se abra.

Una bocanada de humo inunda el pasillo y se cuela sin permiso en mi garganta, provocándome cierta molesta irritación que en cambio no me impide llegar hasta donde yace Sakura, rodeada por las llamas que lamen su cuerpo y tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. El fuego es tan intenso que no me deja acercarme ni un centímetro.

—_¡Shui long shao lai! _**(2)**

Al igual que antes, de las yemas de mis dedos emergen enormes torrentes de agua fresca que van consumiendo el fuego allá por donde pasan, hasta que finalmente ya no queda nada.

—¡Sakura!

La tomo entre mis brazos y la zarandeo suavemente mientras repito su nombre una y mil veces, pero ella no despierta.

En ese momento tanto Tomoyo Daudouji como el profesor Kurogane hacen acto de presencia en los baños y todos juntos salimos al pasillo, en donde tumbamos a Sakura sobre el suelo y esperamos hasta que comience de nuevo a respirar. Kurogane presiona fuertemente su pecho con dicho objetivo, demostrando sus dotes de primeros auxilios, a la par que Tomoyo continúa llorando junto a su amiga y mi cabeza no deja de trabajar a mil por hora buscando una teoría lógica de lo que ha sucedido.

—¡Kinomoto!

Sakura se retuerce entre los brazos de Kurogane y es lo que hace que olvide mis divagaciones por unos segundos y me incline sobre ella para abrazarla, simplemente para sentirla viva…

—¡Menos mal! —exclama Tomoyo suspirando y secándose las lágrimas para luego sumarse al abrazo colectivo.

El profesor Kurogane se pone en pie y examina los lavabos con la mirada, mostrando una expresión que no me gusta nada.

—¿Dices que se había producido un incendio? —le increpa a Tomoyo con desconfianza. Ella asiente débilmente con la cabeza y vuelve a centrarse en su amiga, ignorando al profesor de Educación Física— ¿Y de dónde ha salido toda esta agua? —pregunta ahora refiriéndose a mí.

—Tuve que romper una cañería para poder calmar un poco el fuego…

De nuevo pasea con la vista perdida en los destrozos que ha ocasionado el incidente. Los azulejos están todos rotos, al igual que la cerámica de los lavabos y los retretes. Finalmente decide creerme.

—No podía… —Sakura intenta incorporarse y recuperar la tranquilidad, pero sus labios aún siguen temblando y mantiene el pulso muy acelerado.— respirar… No había aire… La puerta se… bloqueó y la ventana que daba al cuarto de baño de profesoras… no había ventana que pudiera abrir… Luego… hubo una explosión… y después… después vino el fuego… No podía escapar… La puerta estaba cerrada… Y… no había… ventana…

Automáticamente todos escrutamos con detenimiento el interior de los servicios. Y yo al menos no puedo entender por qué Sakura dice que la ventana no estaba ahí cuando yo puedo verla perfectamente, con los cristales rotos y esparcidos por el suelo, confundiéndose con los pedazos de vidrio de los espejos, al igual que el marco.

—Sakura… La ventana estaba ahí. —interviene Tomoyo— Mira los cristales…

—¡No! ¡No había ninguna ventana! ¡De haber sido así, fácilmente hubiera podido escapar a las llamas!

—Estás confundida, Sakura. Has pasado por una experiencia que…

—¡No estoy confundida! ¡Sé lo que vi y lo que no vi!

—No puede ser, si… yo estoy viendo los restos de la ventana, Sakura.

Pero su amiga no da más de sí y al final se abandona a su sueño, perdiendo por completo la consciencia y creyendo que la estamos tomando por loca.

—Todo indica a que esto ha sido producido por una fuga de gas. —dice Kurogane— Si ha habido un cortocircuito no es de extrañar que se haya dado una explosión y eso habrá provocado el incendio.

Sí, tiene sentido, pero para mí sigue siendo demasiado extraño, sobre todo por las palabras de Sakura acerca de la repentina desaparición de la ventana. Yo confío en ella. Creo en ella. Y si dice que no había ventana es porque realmente no estaba ahí. Entonces por qué… No lo entiendo… ¿Es que acaso todo esto ya estaba preparado? Lo único que puede hacer desaparecer un objeto es… No, el único, sin contar, conmigo que puede haber provocado todo esto no es otra persona que…

Mis peores temores se confirman cuando descubro esa mirada zafiro semioculta por las sombras, escondida tras esos cristales, que se resiste a ser interceptada por la mía. Pero ya es tarde… Es demasiado tarde.

—¡Cuidad de Sakura, por favor! —exclamo recargando el peso de la chica sobre Tomoyo, que me mira extrañada mientras observa cómo me pierdo en el oscuro pasillo.

No hay duda posible, no es otro que él. A cada paso que doy en pos de los suyos propios se va incrementando en mí una ira hasta ahora jamás experimentada. Rabia y frustración van de la mano y me acompañan en mi camino para doblegar a mi enemigo, el cual lleva por nombre Eriol Hiiraguizawa. Él se desliza grácilmente entre las esquinas, volviendo la vista atrás de vez en cuando para comprobar que aún voy tras él. Es rápido, muy rápido, pero yo lo soy más. Atravesamos a todo correr las galerías del instituto y salimos a los terrenos exteriores en donde otra vez está nevando, si bien aún no ha desaparecido por completo los restos de la última nevada. Eriol salta la verja que comunica nuestro lugar de estudio con la Escuela Tomoeda y continúa corriendo hasta quedar acorralado en un callejón sin salida, justo al lado de este colegio.

—¡Hijo de puta! —grito con todas mis fuerzas antes de lanzarme a su cuello. Eriol, previendo lo que sucederá a continuación, se quita las gafas y las arroja al suelo antes del primer puñetazo.

El cuerpo de Eriol queda empotrado entre las paredes de ladrillos mientras recibe cada golpe sin oponer resistencia, sin defenderse y sin contrarrestar mis ataques. Cada trocito de su piel queda doblegado a mi merced y mis puños se hunden con tanta facilidad en él, con tanta fuerza y brutalidad que incluso mis propios nudillos acaban sangrando. Aún así no detengo mis movimientos y descargo mi enfado contra toda su anatomía mientras él sigue sin hacer nada y yo continúo haciéndome daño. Sin embargo, incluso soy capaz de evitar sentir mi propio dolor y volcar el mismo sobre su cuerpo, maldiciendo para mis adentros y gritando, desahogando todo lo que me ha tenido atado sin poder actuar durante todo este tiempo en que prácticamente he estado encarcelado sin derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones.

—_Así que en ti se ha reencarnado la otra parte del alma del Clow, ¿no? La que está de nuestro lado…_

—_Eso es. Yo te ayudaré en la misión que te ha encomendado tu padre, ¿vale? ¡A partir de ahora seremos amigos! Ya verás que si actuamos juntos, nada podrá poner en peligro nuestra magia._

¿Amigos? ¡¿Amistad? ¡Mentiroso, traidor! Todavía recuerdo cómo sellamos esa promesa con un apretón de manos. Sólo teníamos siete años y ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado lo que nos acontecería tiempo después, pero en aquel momento estábamos decididos a proteger nuestro legado junto con esa amistad que ahora soy incapaz de reconocer. Eriol Hiiraguizawa fue mi primer y único amigo y por nada del mundo yo querría convertirle en mi enemigo… siempre y cuando no me dé motivos suficientes para ello, los cuales ahora, poco a poco, deja entrever.

Nadie nos escucha, nadie viene a socorrerle, nadie llama a la policía ni trata de sujetarme. Estamos solos en un mundo al que no le importa qué suceda con nuestras vidas. Eriol está solo. Yo estoy solo. La soledad nos acuna en esta dicotomía que hemos creado a base de mentiras. La soledad… ¿Acaso alguna vez ha sido de otra manera?

Así descargo el último golpe sobre su rostro.

Cae, finalmente rendido, al suelo cuajado de fría nieve blanca. Se lleva una mano a la boca y escupe sangre. Yo me aparto de su lado y observo su figura maltrecha y contraída mientras por mi cabeza pasan un millar de pensamientos inconexos que no pueden ayudarme a entender por qué mi _amigo_ ha querido acabar con la vida de mi novia.

—Te lo advertí hace tiempo, Eriol. Te dije que no tocaras a Sakura. ¡Pero tú…!

—¿Ya te has cansado? —interviene poniéndose como puede en pie— ¿Te rindes tan fácilmente? ¿No vas a pegarme más?

De un bofetón le cruzo la cara. ¿Encima provocándome? ¿De qué va este tío? ¿No ha tenido suficiente con la paliza que acaba de recibir? No, por lo visto no es así… y sigue mostrando su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad de la que tanto le gusta alardear.

—¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendías poniendo a Sakura en esa situación? ¡Vamos, responde, desgraciado, o te juro que ahora mismo te hago otra cara nueva!

Eriol alza el rostro y acto seguido se lanza a por mí. Acabamos de bruces contra el suelo, yo completamente paralizado por sus dedos que se hunden en mi garganta, y él con las rodillas sobre mi pecho, dificultando mi respiración.

—¡¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez lo he hecho para librarte de la condena que tú mismo te has labrado? ¡Para protegerte, idiota!

¿De qué está hablando ahora?

Inútilmente intento zafarme de sus brazos que siguen sosteniéndome. No lo sabía hasta este momento, pero Eriol es realmente fuerte.

—¿Para protegerme? ¿Acabando con la vida de Sakura? ¡Mi vida está con ella! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si Sakura muere, yo voy detrás de ella…

—¿Qué dices, Shaoran? ¡Piensa razonadamente por unos segundos, ¿quieres? ¡Usa la cabeza! No debería llevarte más de dos minutos…

—Eres un… —mascullo escupiendo las palabras. ¡Él es el que no está pensando con claridad! Si lo hiciera comprendería el porqué de mis actos o mi convicción de que esto es lo correcto— ¡Yo quiero a Sakura, ¿sabes? ¡La amo! Y por nada del mundo voy a permitir que ella muera.

—¡Pero, Shaoran, ella es…!

—¡Lo sé! —grito derrumbándome y suavizando el tono de voz— Ya lo sé, joder…

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, no soy capaz de detener el flujo de las lágrimas que resbalan tranquilas por mis mejillas hasta confundirse con la nieve. Eriol, con una expresión de asombro que no había tenido oportunidad de contemplar hasta ahora, se aparta de mi lado y me tiende la mano para que me incorpore.

¿Cómo puede increparme algo como eso? Soy plenamente consciente de que mi destino me ha atado al de Sakura únicamente para destruir su mundo. ¿Por qué entonces he terminado amándola? ¿Por qué si no la tengo siento que me falta el aire, que lo demás no tiene sentido, que nada importa? ¡¿Por qué la amo?

—Shaoran…

—Dime, Eriol, quiero… No, necesito saber… —susurro interrumpiéndole sin ni siquiera secarme las lágrimas mientras me apoyo sobre el muro de ladrillos anaranjados y algo sucios— ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras que acabar con la vida de Tomoyo? ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar?

Él baja la mirada y juguetea con la nieve, dibujando círculos con los zapatos y reuniendo pequeños montones. Su silencio se prolonga en lo que para mí es una eternidad, pero finalmente decide hablar.

—Me separaría de ella.

Y esa frase se hunde en mi pecho como si de un cuchillo bien afiliado se tratase, acribillando y maltratando mi corazón. Separarme de Sakura. Separarnos… Romper todo lo que ya hemos creado juntos… Derribar el muro que yo he construido durante todos estos años para ocultar quién soy en realidad sólo para volver a levantarlo. No tiene el más mínimo sentido… Nunca nada lo ha tenido.

—Entonces respóndeme, por favor. —digo con la vista fija en las nubes grisáceas— Si es así, ¿dónde queda la ilusión? ¿El amor?

—No hay amor, Shaoran. Somos entes vacíos que establecemos contratos los unos con los otros para no acabar sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Es lo que hacía ella, lo sabes, ¿no? Lleva interfiriendo en esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Yuuko Ichihara, la mano derecha de Clow. Sin embargo, ella ya está muerta. Murió con él…

—Pero ha seguido actuando. Creo que quiere que el poder que esconde Sakura Despierte. Hace tiempo, antes de que empezarais a salir juntos, cuando fuimos a esa tienda…

—¡Está muerta, Eriol! —discrepo, aunque durante una fracción de segundo comienzo a enlazar vivencias, imágenes… Y la hipótesis que formula mi cerebro no es tan descabellada si se trata de alguien que ha intentado prevenirnos durante todo este tiempo, alguien que quiere que sigamos sus consejos sin que nosotros hayamos comprendido su existencia. Esa mujer…

—Me da igual —continúa Eriol— Si está muerta o no, lo que está claro es que si vuelve a interferir la interceptaremos y descubriremos la verdad. De momento, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu vida, Shaoran? ¿Con Sakura? Su poder se incremente a medida que pasan los días. Y tu madre…

—¡Mi madre no ha muerto por Sakura, de eso estoy seguro! Así que ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarlo.

—¿Y cómo puedes explicar…?

—No puedo separarme de ella, Eriol. —digo sin ganas de tener que demostrar algo totalmente inviable— No quiero hacerle daño.

Eriol niega una y otra vez con la cabeza, se encoge de hombros y decide aceptar que hablar del trágico final de mi madre no le conducirá adonde él quiere llevarme.

—Sakura sabrá recomponerse. Lo mejor para los dos es que os dejéis de ver, ¿no lo ves? Tú siempre podrás fingir que sigues buscándola para acabar con ella y al mismo tiempo, Sakura podrá rehacerse con otra persona. Tú la acabarás olvidando y entonces…

—¡Te equivocas! —intervengo alzando la voz otra vez— ¿Tú crees que yo podría olvidarme de Sakura Kinomoto con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos sólo con dejar de verla? Estás muy equivocado, Eriol. Eso nunca sucederá porque yo estoy enamorado de ella.

—De ser así… Si la quieres… Aléjate de ella, Shaoran. Sólo le traerás penurias.

No, no puedo… la idea de una vida en la que Sakura no exista no tiene vigencia en mí. ¡Imposible!

—No…

—Si no lo haces ella morirá.

Sí, Eriol tiene razón, pero aún así… aún así yo… ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Sakura no lo aceptará —digo observando el rostro tranquilo de Eriol— No querrá zanjar lo nuestro así como así. ¡No se creerá que de repente necesito tiempo o que la he dejado de amar!

—Haz que te odie —sentencia Eriol con un brillo malicioso en la mirada— No hay otra salida. Si no cortas por lo sano esta relación los dos acabaréis pasándolo mal. Dile que todo era mentira, que se trataba únicamente de un juego, que ha aparecido otra o que simplemente te has cansado de ella. ¡Yo qué sé!

—No puedo, Eriol… A Sakura no puedo engañarla de ese modo tan cruel. Después de todo yo también soy un ser humano…

—Ahí debo contradecirte, amigo. No eres un ser humano, cualquiera; eres Shaoran Li. Y esa identidad es precisamente tu condena —dice apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro mientras sus palabras me hunden en la miseria— Si de verdad la amas no te queda otra que hacer lo que te digo. Si la quieres y deseas que en cierto modo siga a tu lado, Shaoran, tendrás que mentir… —cita solemnemente antes de añadir la estocada final. La que llega a matarme con su solo susurro— Mentir por amor.

Me dejo caer sobre la fría nieve llevándome las manos a la cabeza y siendo incapaz de decir nada más. Engañar a Sakura… Decirle que no la quiero e incluso hacer que me odie. Mentir por amor. Unas simples palabras que jamás deberían ir juntas dentro de la misma frase. Alejarme de ella y olvidar por su bien, por el mío…

¿Eso es lo que harías tú, Eriol?

Cómo me gustaría poder preguntárselo, pero no necesito saber su respuesta para saber que él buscaría un método alternativo antes que recurrir a malditas falacias cuyo único objetivo será el de complicar más las cosas.

A lo lejos alguno de los vecinos del bloque de edificios que da a este callejón enciende la radio, o quizás alguna conocida emisora musical, y la melodía de _"Never say never"_ me invade mientras la nieve de caer, sentenciando un futuro que ya estaba decidido de antemano.

_Some things we don't talk about  
better do without  
and just hold a smile  
falling in and out of love  
a scene their proud of  
together all the while_

Mi vida es una mentira. Mi historia es una mentira. Mi nombre es una mentira. Lo único que yo he tratado de proteger ahora se deshace en pedazos. En este preciso momento también tengo que transformar el sentimiento más puro que he llegado a albergar en una mísera realidad inexistente. Mi amor por Sakura… también es una mentira.

¿En qué consiste o qué es exactamente mentir por amor? ¿Es mejor conocer la verdad aunque duela o vivir sonriendo sumido en una falsa ilusión? ¿Tú qué prefieres, Sakura? ¿Vivir junto a mí sabiendo que tarde o temprano yo tendré que ser tu verdugo o quizás separarte de mi lado a sabiendas de que no volveremos a vernos y rehacer tu vida?

Hacer que Sakura me odie… Dejarla marchar… para siempre. Y nunca volver a recibir su sonrisa regalándome la luz que ilumina mis días más grises, esa que ni siquiera los rayos del sol son capaces de superar.

_You can never say never while we don't know it  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before_

Ya no tengo ninguna duda. Para mí, mentir por amor, significa dejar de respirar.

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go  
don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_

* * *

_**GLOSARIO**

_(1) _**Fuuka Shourai:**_ ¡Acude a mí, Dios del Viento! _(Uno de los hechizos básicos de Shaoran junto con _"¡Raite Shourai!"_, el cual invoca al Dios del Trueno. Esta magia tambiés es empleada por su alter ego, el Shaoran de Tsubasa ~ RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE._  
_

_(2) _**Shui long shao lai:**_ ¡Dragón del Agua, yo te invoco! _(Este conjuro lo utiliza Shaoran en el tomo 7 de _Card Captor Sakura_ cuando Eriol controla sus movimientos mediante hilos invisibles. Lo hace con la intención de que, al cubrirlos de agua, Sakura pueda ver dichos hilos como sus ataduras y fuente de manipulación y así liberarle empleando la carta _Sword_, y transformándola al mismo tiempo en _Carta de Sakura_)._  
_

_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**

Y de nuevo hola ^^ Aquí traigo la actualización de Mentir por Amor. Ya veis de dónde ha salido el título del fic, ¿no? Pobre Shaoran... ¿Seguro que esa decisión será la correcta? La historia se complica...

Bueno, no voy a extenderme mucho porque mañana empiezo mis exámenes de acceso a la Universidad y debo dar algunos repasillos para afianzar las asignaturas.

Sobre la canción, es "Never say never" de "The Fray". La estaba escuchando mientras estaba escribiendo el final de este capítulo y no pude evitar ponerla en el fic. En serio, escuchadla, es genial.

Por otro lado, me hace mucha ilusión ver reviews de gente nueva aquí. Espero que continuéis siguiendo esta historia y dejandome reviews con vuestras opiniones. Y desde ya, muchas gracias de antemano ^^

Un abrazo muy fuerte y nos vemos en un par de semanas con el próximo capítulo de Mentir por Amor (siempre y cuando sobreviva a los exámenes de acceso Ò.Ó ¡Deseadme suerte! ;D

_Ess~chan_ =)


	15. Mentir por amor

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Mentir por amor**_

_Amanece un nuevo día en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda. Como de costumbre, ella se queda dormida un rato más, alargando al máximo los últimos minutos en que puede quedarse disfrutando el tacto de las sábanas sobre su piel y sintiendo cómo los rayos del sol acarician con su extrema calidez su cuerpo, su delicada figura al fin de mujer. Pero pronto el despertador empieza a sonar por enésima vez y ahora sí que decide hacer caso al ruidoso aparato que, si por ella fuera, ya estaría hecho pedazos junto al porche de su casa al haber sido arrojado con violencia por la ventana._

_Frotándose los ojos, contempla el reloj de pulsera que descansa sobre la mesita de noche. ¡Vaya! Ya son las once… Aún bostezando y sin haberse desperezado por completo, abandona el suave nido que conforma su cama y se dirige al armario para vestirse. Es domingo y justo hoy tiene una reunión muy importante que por nada del mundo podría perderse. Lleva organizándola con su mejor amiga desde hace algunos meses, pensando en el restaurante, en la música de fondo, en el menú, en los vestidos, en el qué hacer después y también en el a dónde ir luego. Quizás por ello ni siquiera se imagina la remota idea de perderse esa pequeña gran celebración en donde por fin podrán regresar a los tiempos de antaño, a los días en que no costaba sonreír y sus únicas preocupaciones no eran más que estudiar para los exámenes a los que se enfrentaban cada semana._

_Sakura Kinomoto sonríe con añoranza intentando hacer el cálculo mental de todos los años que han pasado desde entonces, pero las Matemáticas nunca han sido su fuerte, y al final acaba desistiendo. Sabe que pese a todo es feliz y que ella misma ha conseguido por sus propios medios labrar esa dicha que brilla en sus días._

_Después de un rápido desayuno consistente en un simple café cortado, se sienta sobre el sofá del salón y enciende la televisión intentando encontrar algún programa interesante, pero toda su atención se centra en esa vieja fotografía enmarcada en madera que yace junto a los discos de música que amenizan los mejores momentos de su vida._

_Parece que no ha pasado el tiempo y sin embargo, esta es la prueba de que así ha sido, aquella de la nunca pudo deshacerse, ni siquiera en esos días que se la hicieron eternos en medio de una desesperación que no comprendía._

_Sakura toma el marco entre sus manos y acaricia con la yema de sus dedos el cristal que protege a la fotografía. Ella y él, de nuevo… Recuerda que ese día se sacaron infinidad de fotos entre besos y caricias, arrumacos y abrazos mientras alzaban el objetivo por encima de sus cabezas y accionaban el disparador sin parar. ¿Cuántos años tenían entonces? ¿Diecisiete? Y detrás del marco todavía conserva esa carta, la que le regaló en Nochebuena aquella primera vez…_

_Todavía se pregunta si cortar por lo sano fue lo mejor. Él así lo dijo, que no había otra razón para seguir compartiendo un amor que uno de los dos había perdido. Ella se negó a creerse sus palabras por no verse lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratar de olvidarle y vivir por siempre en la inmensidad de su ausencia. Pero el tiempo acabó pasando y poniendo a cada uno en su lugar. ¿El correcto? Sakura nunca podrá saberlo. Sólo es consciente de que, por algún motivo, aún conserva ese anillo, aunque decidió cambiarlo a la mano derecha cuando tuvo que sustituirlo por otro más bonito, valioso y sin su nombre grabado sobre el metal._

_Sí, él y ella…_

_A sus espaldas se sitúa la puerta que comunica con la calle. Ella gira sobre sí misma y contempla la cerradura. ¿A quién pretende engañar? Todavía hoy sigue esperando a que él y solo él, abra esa puerta._

_**(Shaoran)**_

La luz que penetra por la ventana cerrada, atravesando las cortinas de tela, se pierde en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Está amaneciendo. Nuevamente amanece en un mundo que ya no es el mío. Hace una semana que Eriol dictó su sentencia sobre mí y desde entonces no ha habido más que soledad inundando mis días, un destino que mis hombros ya no son capaces de cargar, llegando a quebrarse bajo su peso. No he ido al instituto, no he contestado a las llamadas telefónicas ni recibido visitas. No he respondido a los mensajes que han saqueado mi buzón de entrada en el móvil y tampoco he revisado mi correo electrónico. Prácticamente no he hecho nada más que estar postrado en la cama buscando soluciones que puedan sacarme del laberinto en el que se ha sumido mi vida sin encontrar la claridad que alumbre mis ideas.

Sin Sakura… sin ella ya no merece la pena nada. Quizás es un pensamiento infantil y absurdo, muy de película romanticona y pasada de moda, pero es mi punto de vista.

¿Dónde empieza y dónde acaba el sentido que une nuestras vidas? Lo siento, pero no puedo imaginar una vida sin ella.

—Estás siendo egoísta, Shaoran.

Meiling se levanta de la silla para recostarse a mi lado en la cama. Yo doy media vuelta sobre el colchón dándole la espalda. Es duro, pero nada de lo que pueda decirme tiene la más mínima importancia para mí.

—No creo que a esto puedas calificarlo como "egoísta".

—Pero es cierto. ¿Crees que podrás seguir junto a Sakura sabiendo la verdad? Eriol te lo ha dicho; acabaréis mal y os haréis mucho daño tanto si seguís juntos como si no. Además, si te separas de ella lo haces por si bien, mientras que si la retienes a tu lado es por el tuyo. ¿De verdad no crees que eso es algo egoísta? Si la quieres no tendrías ningún inconveniente en…

—¡Ya, déjalo! —grito girándome y encarándola directamente. En el fondo tiene razón, pero yo no soy capaz de aceptar sus palabras— ¿Sabes qué? Voy a terminar con todo esto de una jodida vez…

Me levanto de la cama saltando por encima de Meiling y atravieso el pasillo de cuatro zancadas en dirección a la cocina. Ella, adivinando mis intenciones al escuchar el abrir y cerrar de cajones, me sigue bastante asustada y contempla con horror cómo me remango la manga del brazo izquierdo de la camiseta mientras que por la derecha sujeto firmemente las tijeras de cortar el pescado.

Al pie de la tragedia, Meiling se abalanza sobre mí gritando como una loca y me abraza por la espalda sujetándome por las muñecas.

—¡NO! ¡¿Se puede saber qué pretendes hacer con esto? ¡No es la solución, Shaoran! ¿Suicidarte por amor? ¡No seas idiota!

—¡Quizás si sea la solución! ¡Si yo desaparezco del mapa entonces Sakura…!

Meiling me cruza la cara de un bofetón. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que abofetearme se ha convertido en un deporte nacional o qué?

Sin embargo, cae de rodillas al suelo envuelta entre lágrimas que no dejan de resbalar por sus mejillas. Parece derrumbarse y quebrarse por dentro.

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotros, Shaoran? ¿Con la gente que te quiere? Conmigo… —susurra entre balbuceos— ¿Tú no te das cuenta de que todo esto lo hemos hecho por ti? Eriol pese a estar enamorado de Tomoyo, intentó salir con Sakura para que ella no se acercara a ti y esta historia no terminara pasando. Él lo sabía todo desde el principio. Incluso podría asegurar que tiene pleno conocimiento de cómo acabará esto, pero prefiere callarse y limitarse a observar. De ser así deberías aceptar su consejo. Y yo… también quise actuar para ayudarte, aunque en otro sentido… Bueno, yo no sabía nada de que en Sakura residía el poder de acabar con nosotros, aunque luego me di cuenta, así que como te dije que te apoyaría, provoqué todo lo que sucedió en Nochebuena. Cuando… te besé a la fuerza en medio de la discoteca y ella salió a la calle hecha un basilisco. Al ver que tú ibas tras ella y comprobar que no regresasteis, supe que lo había logrado. Ahora me arrepiento… Nunca debí hacerlo. Si no hubiera estrechado los lazos entre vosotros en ese momento tal vez ahora… —hace una breve pausa para dejarme reflexionar sobre sus palabras mientras trata de recomponerse. Aún así, en medio del asombro y la confusión que su diálogo ha provocado en mí, yo no puedo ver más allá de sus intentos de manipulación, enredando mi vida hasta más no poder. ¿Quiénes se han creído para realizar semejante invasión? ¡Fuera!— Shaoran, los que te queremos y te conocemos sabemos que podrás salir adelante de la mejor forma posible. Ya no nos inmiscuiremos más en tu vida, te lo prometo. Yo también te quiero, ¿sabes? Incluso es posible que te quiera más que Kinomoto. ¡Y no me da la gana perderte! Por eso… ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado y toma ya una decisión!

Meiling se acerca poco a poco y retira con suavidad las tijeras de mi mano. Yo me apoyo contra la encimera pensando y analizando todas sus palabras sin llegar a encontrar una verdadera solución al problema. Pero es cierto que si no hago nada, las consecuencias serán peores.

—De acuerdo, Meiling —susurro débilmente mientras acaricio su pelo negro y ella seca sus lágrimas refugiándose en mi pecho— Gracias…

Mi prima simplemente asiente antes de retirarse a mi habitación y encerrarse allí mismo para evitar que pueda verla llorando por más tiempo. Quizás hasta ahora no he comprendido cuán valioso puedo llegar a ser para ella por lo me cuesta verla sufrir de esta manera. Ella no se lo merece… Pero Sakura tampoco y he comprendido que la única manera de que ese dolor nunca llegue a alcanzarla es separándome definitivamente de ella. Aunque eso significa que ella tenga que odiarme por el resto de su vida y posteriormente olvidarme.

Ya sin ningún tipo de vacilación me dirijo al salón y tomo el teléfono entre mis manos. Suspiro prolongadamente antes de marcar su número e intentando controlar mis emociones cuando escuche el tono de su voz.

—¿Diga?

Sakura, risueña como siempre, contesta la llamada al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Carraspeo ligeramente antes responder, intentando que mi voz suene lo menos quebradiza posible.

—¡Hola, Sakura! Soy Shaoran…

—¡Hola, Shaoran! Estaba a punto de llamarte, ¿sabes? Es que quería verte, que ya es sábado y no hemos hecho planes.

_Pues los planes que tengo para ti en mente van arruinarte el fin de semana._

Sería tan fácil poder decírselo así y colgar el teléfono... Pero no… Eso tampoco puedo hacerlo.

—Oye, Sakura, tengo que decirte algo importante. ¿Podemos vernos ahora, entonces?

—¡Claro! Pero, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿No puedes contármelo por teléfono?

—No, prefiero decírtelo personalmente.

Unos segundos de crudo silencio llenan la línea telefónica. Imagino que Sakura estará preguntándose de qué puedo hablarle. Quizás se esté haciendo ilusiones sobre posibles proposiciones o nuevas sorpresas, pero esta vez no tengo nada de eso para ella.

—¿Y dónde…?

—En el parque. Dentro de media hora, ¿te parece bien?

—Claro, nos vemos allí. ¡Te quiero, Shaoran!

La respiración se me corta durante una fracción de segundo e incluso tengo que llevarme la mano al corazón para sentir sus latidos y certificar que aún estoy vivo.

—Sí, yo también, Sakura…

Cuelgo el teléfono antes de que pueda decirme nada más y compruebo la hora. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, por lo que decido ir adelantándome y esperar a que ella llegue.

Así pues, me dirijo al baño para asearme y no dar muestras de que me he pasado prácticamente la última semana sin dormir. A continuación tomo la cazadora de cuero y llamo tres veces a la puerta de mi propio cuarto.

—Meiling, voy a salir. Quédate ahí si quieres. En la repisa del recibidor te dejo otro par de llaves por si tú también necesitas ir a alguna parte. Volveré por la noche.

Silencio. De vez en cuando puedo escuchar algún sollozo lejano en el interior de la habitación y me imagino a Meiling tumbada sobre la cama y escondiendo el rostro tras la almohada.

—Escucha, Meiling… Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí cuando regrese. Por favor, no te vayas.

Y tampoco hay respuesta por su parte, por lo que simplemente me pongo la cazadora de cuero, las gafas de sol ocultando mis ojos y el llavero con las llaves de casa y la moto colgando de la mano.

La fría calle me da los buenos días y pese a que el sol brilla con fuerza en el cielo, el ambiente invernal no es capaz de reducirse ni un ápice.

Cuando llego a la moto ni siquiera me preocupo por ponerme el casco. Solo arranco el motor mientras me calco los auriculares de mi iPod y selecciono la reproducción aleatoria. La música atraviesa mis tímpanos a todo volumen mientras me pierdo entre las callejuelas en dirección al parque. Y tengo la sensación de que la canción que suena en este momento significa algo más que un conjunto de versos en inglés correctamente entonados.

_I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created_

_you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

_you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me_

_bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out_

Definitivamente, nuestro tiempo se acaba.

_**(Sakura)**_

—¡Yo más! —exclamo sonrojándome ligeramente mientras pego mi boca al auricular del teléfono esperando poder escuchar una respuesta— ¿Shaoran? —pero el molesto pitido ininterrumpido ocupa toda la línea telefónica y ya soy incapaz de oír el sonido de su voz diciéndome que miento, que él me quiere aún más.

¿Será posible? ¡Me ha colgado!

Suspirando, bajo los escalones que conducen al salón y deposito el inalámbrico sobre su correspondiente base recargable. Mi hermano, que se encuentra sentado sobre el sofá, alza la vista de su periódico y me observa con curiosidad. Yo le devuelvo una mirada desafiante, quizás provocando su contestación, la cual tarda demasiado en llegar.

—¿Has estado hablando con el mocoso otra vez? —pregunta de mal humor.

—Sí, estamos saliendo así que es lógico que nos llamemos varias veces al día. De todas formas, esta es la primera vez que nos telefoneamos hoy. Por cierto... Sería interesante que dejaras de llamarlo "mocoso" —añado pensando que su nombre real me gusta infinitamente más y que eso de llamarnos solo una vez al día sí que no es muy normal en una pareja de adolescentes enamorados hasta las trancas el uno del otro. ¿Qué hay de la comunicación de pareja? No sé... al menos tendríamos que enviarnos un mensaje al móvil de buenas noches, ¿no? Me conformaría con poder saber algo relacionado con él al final del día, justo antes de irme a la cama. Tal vez con el deseo de que de esa manera sea el protagonista de mis sueños. ¿O es que esto es también una obsesión de las mías? Claro que ninguno de los dos pretende invadir la libertad del otro en lo que a este tema se refiere, por lo que con realizar una llamada al día es más que suficiente y perfectamente normal… ¿verdad? Ladeo la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras decido retomar la conversación con mi hermano— El caso es que voy a salir a dar una vuelta con él ahora. Díselo a papá, ¿vale?

—¿Y cuándo piensas regresar?

—Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, igual no vuelvo a casa hasta mañana.

Touya cierra el periódico de golpe y me mira de hito en hito al tiempo que frunce el entrecejo con exageración. Se ve que la noticia no le agrada en absoluto. ¡Él sí que no respeta mi libertad!

No obstante, no dice ni una palabra más y ante su repentino silencio, decido regresar a mi habitación para coger todo lo necesario y guardarlo en un pequeño bolso. Al abrir uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche con la idea de buscar las llaves, me encuentro con el salto de cama que Tomoyo me obligó a comprar la última vez que quedamos. ¿Y si lo estreno hoy mismo? Un poco de acción no nos vendrá mal, sobre todo porque ya llevamos bastante tiempo de abstinencia debido a la preparación de los festivales escolares. Algo temerosa pero decidida, introduzco la ligera prenda en el bolso y echo la cremallera. Luego me pongo rápidamente el abrigo y compruebo una vez más el reloj antes de salir a la calle. Todavía es muy pronto, pero si voy caminando despacio seguro que llegaré a tiempo.

—¡Hasta luego! —me despido de mi hermano, quien asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del salón y me recomienda tomar un paraguas tras echar una ojeada al cielo y no llegar excesivamente tarde. Eso último es pedir demasiado un día como hoy. Lo siento, Touya, este sábado tendré que desobedecerte...

Las nubes que se desplazan lentamente por el cielo indican que dentro de poco descargarán su furia, bien en forma de nieve o bien en forma de lluvia, sobre Tomoeda. Menos mal que voy preparada para hacer frente al pésimo clima que últimamente está presente en la ciudad.

La gente que pasea por las calles, también desvía sus miradas hacia el cielo con idénticos pensamientos a los míos, quien más quien menos algo preocupados por la idea de mojarse y coger un resfriado, a lo peor la cruda gripe que afecta a varias familias cada invierno. Pero yo estoy tranquila, a fin de cuentas ya prácticamente he llegado al parque y dentro de poco estaré sentada en un taburete en el interior de alguna cafetería junto a una taza rebosante de chocolate caliente. Y Shaoran estará a mi lado observándome con dulzura, con esa mirada ámbar tan suya, al tiempo que bromea y se burla de mí comentando mi parecido con el de una niña pequeña para luego decirme que es cierto, que yo soy su única niña, acaso la más bonita… comentario que, por cierto, provocará que bese sus labios con insistencia, dejándole en le boca el sabor del chocolate que estaré tomando. Quizás previsible, pero es bonito que sea sencillamente así.

Los seres humanos actuamos de este modo. Nos refugiamos en lo simple aun cuando queremos adentrarnos en los aspectos más complicados de la vida. Y al final todo se reduce a tomar un chocolate bien caliente a finales del mes de febrero con la persona a la que amas. Quizás eso para mí es la plena descripción de felicidad. Y realmente sería estupendo que sucediera algo como eso. Sin embargo, el transcurso del día me revelará que las cosas no van a salir, ni mucho menos, a mi manera.

El parque está completamente vacío cuando llego, pues debido al frío, los ancianos y las madres con sus hijos, habrán preferido permanecer en casa junto a los radiadores de las paredes, tratando de calentarse las manos mientras ven la película de la tarde, leen un libro o escuchan música. Pero Shaoran ya debe de haber llegado. Al menos, esta moto que está aparcada a la puerta del parque es idéntica a su Kawasaki. ¡Lo sabré yo!

Así pues, camino entre los árboles, atravesando el sendero que conduce a la zona infantil, donde se encuentra el tobogán del Rey Pingüino en el que tantísimas veces hemos jugado Tomoyo y yo de pequeñas, dejándonos las rodilleras de los pantalones en la tierra al llegar al suelo. ¡Menuda colección de pantalones remendados teníamos las dos! Qué recuerdos… Y papá siempre regañándome. "¿Pero otro más?", preguntaba cuando me veía llegar a casa con las rodilleras rotas y las manos marcadas con un centenar de rasguños, producto de mis vanos intentos por frenar la caída y el posterior golpe contra el suelo al caer del tobogán. Yo contemplaba mis zapatos con tristeza sin atreverme a mirar el roto de las rodillas para no sentirme peor, antes de subir a mi habitación y cambiar esos pantalones por los del pijama. Luego papá siempre se llevaba la prenda al salón, en donde tomaba asiento en uno de los dos sofás y se ponía manos a la obra para arreglar el desastre. Cuando me los devolvía estaban como si hubieran sido recién comprados. Completamente nuevos. Lo que no consigo recordar es si por aquel entonces mamá ya había desaparecido de nuestras vidas o es que es esos quehaceres los hacía papá porque realmente tenía más maña que ella.

En ese momento, el chirriar de las cadenas oxidadas de los columpios, delata exactamente la posición de Shaoran y me saca, al mismo tiempo, los recuerdos que han sacudido tan repentinamente mi cuerpo. Ahí está, sentado sobre uno de ellos con las manos apoyadas en sus vaqueros y la cabeza gacha. Parece completamente abstraído en su mundo, como si estuviera dándole vueltas y más vueltas a sus pensamientos sin conseguir ordenarlos, y tiene una expresión triste y perdida en los granos de arena del suelo, al igual que un niño que acaba de romper el cristal de una ventana y no sabe de qué manera debe hacérselo saber a su madre.

—¡Shaoran!

Sonriendo, me acerco a él a todo correr mientras se pone en pie y me espera con el gesto torcido en un intento de sonrisa que no llega a conseguir.

—¡Hola! —exclamo alegre refugiándome en su pecho y esperando a que él me rodee con sus brazos, algo que ni siquiera hace, dejando en el aire el abrazo. Muy extrañada le sostengo la mirada vacía durante algunos segundos y acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Su piel está fría. Helada— ¡Pero bueno! ¿No tienes frío? ¿Hace mucho que esperas? Podrías haberme llamado para decirme que ya estabas aquí, así hubiera llegado antes… ¡Venga! Vamos a tomar algo calentito, ¿quieres?

Tiro de su brazo con la intención de abandonar el parque mientras rebusco en mi cerebro la ubicación exacta de la cafetería más cercana, pero Shaoran se zafa de mi agarre con cierta violencia y sin pronunciar palabra. Retomo los pocos pasos que he avanzado y le encaro directamente buscando encontrar los motivos por los cuales está actuando de este modo. A decir verdad, ya le he notado algo raro cuando hemos hablado unos minutos antes por teléfono… Tiene que haber sucedido algo, ¿pero qué?

—¿Qué te pasa? —intuyo sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Shaoran tuerce la mirada e introduce las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora. A continuación extrae dos sobres de papel y me los ofrece. Compruebo entonces que se trata de los billetes de avión del viaje que tenemos previsto para el mes que viene.

—¡Vaya! Creí que se te había olvidado… —bromeo golpeando ligeramente su hombro— Es increíble. ¡Nos vamos, Shaoran! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Tú y yo…

Le tiendo uno de los sobres, pero él lo rechaza de un manotazo, lo cual me deja completamente desconcertada. Él jamás ha reaccionado de este modo conmigo.

—¿Shaoran? ¿Estás bien…?

—Oye, Sakura… —titubea apretando los puños con fuerza y mirándome finalmente a la cara sin abandonar esa expresión tan seria mientras yo espero muy atenta sus palabras— Tenemos que dejarlo.

—¿Dejarlo? ¿El viaje? ¿Por qué? Bueno, si te ha surgido algo durante el mes de marzo entonces podemos…

—No, no me has entendido bien —masculla entre dientes— Tenemos que cortar…

De pronto, el mundo se detiene y olvida por completo lo que es el color. Ya no siento el viento acariciando mi pelo, ni tampoco el frío, ni los copos de nieve que al final han decidido dejar escapar su manto blanco de nuevo, manto que se entremezcla con las gotitas de lluvia que también caen del cielo y mis lágrimas, que se niegan a aflorar a mis ojos tan fácilmente. El tiempo se para e inmoviliza cada segundo en la eternidad de un reloj que no existe, las palabras dejan de tener vigencia y mi corazón bombea sangre a toda velocidad. Se extingue el sentimiento de querer conservar un amor puro y frágil y el hilo de plata que mantiene a flote mi vida, comienza a deshilacharse. Los latidos empiezan a resquebrajarse mientras puedo contemplar con horror que sus ojos ambarinos no dicen mentira alguna, que se acabó… Nuestra historia ha tocado a su fin, nuestro preciado tesoro robado. Muerto. ¡No! ¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡Debo buscar la mentira en esta realidad!

—¿Qué estás… diciendo?

—Llevo pensando en ello desde hace mucho tiempo y me he dado cuenta de que lo nuestro no tiene sentido. —explica hablando de forma muy pausada— Es mejor dejarlo ahora y no hacernos daño a seguir saliendo y terminar jodiéndonos la vida.

Sus palabras no provocan en mí más que dolor en el interior de mi pecho. Tanto que incluso tengo que llevarme allí la mano y tratar de conservar la calma antes de perder el control de mí misma y hacer cualquier locura.

—¿Por qué, Shaoran?

Él se va por la tangente. Habla otra vez. Y cuando lo hace resulta ser más frío y distante que antes.

—Mira, el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos ha sido muy bonito, pero cariño, nada es para siempre, ¿sabes? Vamos… ¿de verdad creías que nosotros íbamos a ser la excepción que confirmaba la regla? Eso son cuentos para niños, Sakura.

Soy incapaz de creerme una palabra de lo que me diga, pero su frialdad deja paso a la duda, y de la duda salto a la tristeza de empezar a ser consciente de que tal vez no está simplemente bromeando para luego abrazarme y admitir que sólo quería hacerme pasar un mal rato. Shaoran no es de ese tipo de personas. ¿O es que yo lo tenía demasiado idealizado en medio de su imperfección?

—¿Cuentos…? ¿Comparas nuestra historia con un vulgar cuento para hacer dormir a los niños?

Shaoran se encoge de hombros.

—Y si es que llega al calificativo de "cuento".

—No te entiendo… ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Shaoran suspira con pesadez y señala los sobres que yo aún sostengo en las manos.

—Hace unos días me pasé por la agencia de viajes y recogí los billetes. Comprenderás que yo no puedo ir contigo, pero espero que puedas dárselo a Tomoyo o incluso a tu hermano. Todo el papeleo está a tu nombre así que no creo que tengas problemas.

Despertar. Buscar esa luz blanquecina por todas partes, la cual me ciegue de tal manera que cuando recupere el sentido de la vista me encuentre en mi cama, con el pelo alborotado y la respiración entrecortada tras haber vivido una cruenta pesadilla. Busco desesperadamente salir de ese parque y no sentir la desmesurada cantidad de sensaciones que atraviesan mis emociones, haciendo que se tambaleen y se rompan en finos pedacitos, como un vidrio que se desvanece.

—¡¿He hecho algo mal? —pregunto ignorando cualquier comentario relacionado con ese viaje que, por lo visto, ya no vamos a realizar— ¡Puedo cambiar si es lo que quieres! ¡Puedo ser una persona diferente que te guste más, pero no me dejes, por favor! ¡Shaoran!

Me precipito sobre él debatiéndome en el abismo de la desesperación y sin controlar la fluidez de mis lágrimas que poco a poco caen libres por mi piel, fusionándose con la fría lluvia de este invierno que también toca su fin.

Shaoran me sujeta con firmeza y sostiene mi mirada con otra que consigue helarme la sangre, dándome a conocer una de sus facetas que hasta ahora habían permanecido en la sombra.

—No es tu culpa, Sakura. El amor se termina un buen día, ¿sabes? Piensas en esa persona y te das cuenta de que en realidad ya no sientes nada. Incluso de que nunca has sentido algo especial. Tú no has hecho nada malo ni tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser. Se acabó, no hay más que discutir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que incluso te das cuenta de que en realidad no nunca has sentido nada especial?

—Lo que oyes. Interprétalo como te dé la gana.

—¿Significa que nunca me has querido? —pregunto con un hilo de voz y sintiendo más que nunca el temblor en mis labios— ¿Nunca te he importado lo más mínimo?

Shaoran abre desmesuradamente los ojos tras mi pregunta, pero después estalla en sonoras carcajadas. ¿Dónde está la gracia?

—Fíjate tú… Parece que no eres tan tonta como creía, Kinomoto. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu inocencia.

—Así que entonces tú… No te reconozco, Shaoran. ¿Quién eres? No puedo creer que…

No tengo el valor suficiente para terminar la frase y al final acabo derrumbándome sobre el columpio, incapaz de sostener el equilibrio por más tiempo. La idea que ronda mi cabeza se me hace tan absurda y ridícula que no puedo darle la credibilidad que quisiera. ¡Es imposible!

Shaoran me da la espalda mientras yo oculto mi rostro tras mis manos. No quiero que me vea de este modo. No se lo merece ni yo merezco esta humillación.

—No comprendes nada, Sakura. Yo no he cambiado, soy el mismo y siempre he sido de este modo. Es sólo que tú no has sabido verlo. No querís ver mis verdaderas intenciones. ¿Q-Qué te creías? —titubea sin mirarme— ¿Que yo era diferente a los demás, que en verdad había llegado a amarte? ¿En serio te tragaste todas esas mentiras? ¡Por favor! Yo sólo quería lo que cualquier otro puede pretender de ti, Sakura.

—¡Entonces dímelo a la cara! —grito levantándome del columpio y agarrándole por el cuello de su cazadora de cuero— ¡Dime a la cara que no me quieres, que jamás he significado nada para ti! ¡Dímelo, Shaoran, porque no me creo que de repente hayas dejado de quererme sin más! ¡Algo tiene que haber sucedido! ¡Mírame a la cara y dímelo! ¡Dime que no me amas!

Guarda un incómodo silencio que se extiende durante unos segundos interminables. ¿Qué tiene que pensarse, que debatir en su fuero interno? ¡Es muy sencillo! ¿Por qué se queda callado, entonces? Simplemente tiene que decirme que no me ama. No hay más.

—Está bien, ¿quieres que te lo diga? Pues allá va —Shaoran cierra los ojos por un momento y deja escapar un prolongado suspiro, como si la situación le resultase demasiado aburrida— No te quiero, Sakura. Nunca te he amado.

La ira y la rabia, incluso la desazón que siento ahora mismo, son vencidas por esas palabras que consiguen nuevamente derribarme. Caigo de rodillas al suelo y rompo a llorar desconsoladamente echando al traste el maquillaje, el peinado y cualquier decoro mínimamente femenino que yo pudiera presentar después de salir de casa.

Rota. Como una muñeca de trapo sucia y destartalada que ya no le resulta interesante a la niña mimada del lugar. Destrozada y hecha pedazos a duras penas puedo refrenar mis ganas de llorar, de ser fuerte y de fingir que me importa una mierda que la persona a la que más amo haya dejado de quererme de la noche a la mañana.

Shaoran se agacha a mi lado y pasa una mano sobre mis hombros. Duele, me duele su contacto sobre mi piel. Quema y me hace daño. Muchísimo.

—Vamos, ¿pero por qué lloras, tonta? —pregunta en un tono entre frío y burlón— Has tenido la oportunidad de coincidir conmigo en una cama. ¡Y varias veces! Formas parte del círculo de privilegiadas que han tenido el placer de acostarse con el Gran Shaoran Li. ¿Todavía tienes quejas? Incluso deberías estar orgullosa, ¿eh? No me digas que no lo hemos pasado bien juntos…

—Hijo de puta…

—Di lo que quieras… Las cosas no van a cambiar. No hay razón para seguir compartiendo un amor que uno de los dos ya no siente. —dice ya sin mirarme— Adiós, Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del parque, pero yo soy más rápida y le agarro de la mano antes de que pueda seguir avanzando. Sí. Es un hijo de puta y todo lo que yo quiera, pero también es cierto que le quiero más que a nadie en este mundo y que deseo que esté a mi lado, que ese hechizo, ese sentimiento que él quiere destruir siga presente entre los dos. ¡Yo quiero amarle, joder! ¡Y quiero que él me ame como siempre!

—Por favor, Shaoran… Te quiero muchísimo, así que no me dejes. No te vayas, por favor… —casi suplico— Hace tiempo me dijiste que te diera la oportunidad de amarme y así lo hice. ¿Eso también era una treta para meterme en tu cama o qué?

—A ver, ¿tú qué crees?

—¡Pues si lo fue me da igual! ¿Te gusta mentir? ¡Miénteme entonces! ¡Pero no dejes de quererme! ¡Concédeme ahora una única oportunidad! ¡Me lo debes!

Inclinándome de puntillas alcanzo su rostro y le planto un beso agridulce que consigue transmitir el pesar de mis lágrimas. Pero como es de imaginar, Shaoran ni siquiera corresponde a mis movimientos y cuando me separo de él compruebo que sigue tal cual, que su expresión no ha cambiado ni un ápice, como si de pronto todo el amor que su corazón conservaba se hubiera derretido, marchitado como los pétalos de una flor.

Shaoran aparta mi mano y me observa dándose aires de superioridad.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? Tú misma lo has dicho —dice— Soy un hijo de puta, así que no voy a darte esa oportunidad. Esto es lo mejor para los dos, Sakura, créeme.

—¡Es lo mejor para ti! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que…?

—¡Olvídame, Sakura! —exclama— ¡Es tan sencillo como eso! ¡Ódiame si quieres, pero tienes que olvidarme y empezar de cero!

—¡No! ¡No puedo…! Shaoran… —susurro mientras él ya se aleja— Te amo…

Durante una fracción de segundo parece detener el ritmo de sus pasos, pero a continuación sigue caminando sin volver la vista atrás. Yo grito su nombre una y otra vez con la esperanza de que decida girarse, correr hacia mí, abrazarme, besarme y decirme que todo ha sido un error. Yo le perdonaría y olvidaría sus intenciones de dar por terminada nuestra relación en este día de febrero. Sería como en una película, en una novela con final feliz…

Minutos después puedo escuchar el rugir de una moto perdiéndose en la lejanía de nuestra ciudad. Es él, Shaoran, que por fin ha emprendido el vuelo de la soltería dejándome sola una vez más, obligada a sofocar la oscuridad de mis días con su simple recuerdo, con su ausencia que acabará matándome. Y es cuando el peso de sus crueles palabras se cierne sobre mí. Que nunca me ha querido o que sólo pretendía acostarse conmigo son dos realidades, dos caras de la misma moneda que han conseguido fusionarse.

¿De verdad hemos terminado, Shaoran? ¿Es cierto que ya no me amas? ¡Aún nos quedan muchísimas experiencias que compartir! ¡Tantos besos y caricias que quedarán desperdiciados en el más inmenso vacío de nuestros días! Y esas dulces palabras de amor que susurrabas cuando dábamos vueltas entre las sábanas blancas, ¿jamás las volveré a escuchar? ¿También formaban parte de tus mentiras? ¿Llegarás a dedicárselas a otra chica diferente alguna noche como las que creamos tú y yo? Momentos tan cercanos y al mismo tiempo inalcanzables que ahora se me hacen completamente irreales, atraviesan mis recuerdos en una secuencia maldita que no deja de repetirse.

De golpe comienzo a sentir el frío en los dedos de mis manos, un frío que abrasa cada parte de mi anatomía, cada recóndito lugar que ha sido alcanzado por su piel. Me siento inútil y sola entre un millón de personas que desconocen absolutamente todo de mí y que tampoco se interesan en descubrir cada pequeño detalle. Otra vez el cúmulo de sensaciones se arremolinan en torno a mi pecho, impidiendo el control de mí misma, el deseo de refrenar las lágrimas que no hacen sino empeorar la situación.

Una más… Sólo he sido para él una privilegiada más que ha tenido el gustazo de haber pasado varias noches en su cama… ¡Y donde no es su cama! Joder… Yo confiaba en ti, Shaoran… Creí tus palabras y acepté tus caricias, tus besos… Reservé un hueco sólo para ti en mi corazón, cerré la puerta a cualquier otra persona que no fueras tú y te amé como nunca lo he hecho con nadie más… Y ahora resulta que todo es mentira, que nuevamente tengo que tacharme de estúpida por haber amado a quien no debía… Todo se reduce a eso, bien sencillo, ¡y tú quieres complicarlo!

¿Por qué, Shaoran, por qué?

Ya no sé cómo sentirme o qué hacer… Sería capaz de olvidar hasta mi nombre en estos momentos, pero jamás me perdonaría si olvidase su recuerdo, pese a que mi razón me suplica que así lo haga si quiero conservar la poca cordura que me queda.

De pronto siento que mis piernas no pueden sostener el resto de mi cuerpo y antes de que pueda darme cuenta ya estoy otra vez en el suelo.

"Para siempre".

¿Alguna vez nos prometimos la eternidad, Shaoran? Si no lo hicimos incluso puedo llegar a comprender que lo nuestro se haya terminado, pero si en verdad quisimos perdurar en el tiempo no somos más que unos mentirosos.

"Para siempre".

— _No hay razón para seguir compartiendo un amor que uno de los dos ya no siente._

¿De verdad son ciertas tus palabras? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? Todo era tan perfecto, tan idílico, tan bonito, tan fugaz… ¡No es posible! ¡Yo te quiero muchísimo! No me dejes… por favor… Te necesito a mi lado para ser fuerte, para dejar de lado la cobardía, para sentirme querida y valorada, para amar y ser amada, para entregártelo todo, para ser una humana, para tocar mi corazón y hacer palpables los latidos, para estar viva, para tener razones por las que seguir adelante. Te quiero… Dime tú lo mismo, Shaoran… Dímelo una vez más…

—¿Sakura?

"Para siempre"… La desilusión de un sueño roto perfectamente reflejada en ese par de palabras que pueden significarlo todo y al mismo tiempo no ser nada. "Para siempre"… ¡Vaya frase hecha más absurda! Qué digo… ¿qué culpa tienen las palabras? Son ellas las que nos hacen sentir infinidad de sensaciones, las que nos trasmiten todo lo que somos capaces de albergar en nuestro interior, las que insultan, las que acarician el corazón de la otra persona, su alma… las que dan la vida y también las que matan. Sí… ¿qué culpa tienen las palabras? En cambio no puedo decir lo mismo del amor… ¡El amor es lo más absurdo y ridículo que puede existir en este mundo!

—Sí, es Sakura… ¡Sakura!

Te enamoras y crees que todo te va a ir de lujo, que podrás despertar a su lado cada mañana y retirarle los mechones de cabello que ocultan su mirada cayendo en desorden por su cara. Imaginas que siempre tendrás la oportunidad de deleitarte con su semblante tranquilo y sereno mientras duerme, o incluso con su cuerpo desnudo después de haber hecho el amor. Crees que podrás congelar en el tiempo todos esos "te quiero" que él te dirá a lo largo de los días que compartiréis juntos, que vuestra historia superará incluso a la más bella jamás descrita en la más hermosa de las novelas, viviendo una pasión insana y dejándose llevar por la temeridad de entregarse a otra persona. Y por supuesto, descubrirás que tu nueva forma de pasar el tiempo es tu nuevo entretenimiento: aprender a amar… aprender a amar juntos, precisamente para siempre.

Bonito, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo no es así. Nosotros y nuestras relaciones también se caducan. Tenemos un límite y cuando llegamos al mayor punto que podemos soportar, adiós muy buenas, si te he visto no me acuerdo porque al fin y al cabo, es mejor que lo dejemos, que seamos sólo amigos, que esto no ha sido un error porque lo hemos pasado de maravilla, pero que he descubierto que no me interesas y que nunca lo has hecho. Se acabó…

Te das cuenta, o más bien tienes la sensación de que has perdido el tiempo, malgastado tu vida en brazos de una persona que nunca te ha valorado o que jamás de los jamases te ha querido. No sabes dónde refugiarte o qué hacer para empezar de cero, para no cometer esos mismos errores que no volverán a atormentarte en el futuro. Al menos eso es lo que más deseas.

¿Y después qué?

—¿Pero se puede saber qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Después te quedan los amigos para ahogar tus penas, para aferrarte a sus consejos como a la vida misma y para sentir un poco de esa calidez que acabas de perder de golpe.

Sí, los amigos…

Tomoyo Daidouji me abraza con fuerza desde su posición. No sé cuándo, pero en algún momento se ha presentado en el parque, me ha visto y ahora está aquí, a mi lado, acariciando suavemente mis mejillas cual perfecta madre. Yo la observo de hito en hito sin saber cómo corresponder sus gestos y al final acabo abalanzándome sobre ella mientras repito su nombre una y otra vez. No el de Tomoyo, no. Sino el de…

—¡Shaoran…! ¡Shaoran!

Tomoyo intercambia una mirada con Eriol Hiiraguizawa, que está situado a pocos metros de nosotras, contemplando la escena. Se va acercando lentamente mientras se despoja de su gabardina negra y la deja caer casi por accidente sobre mis hombros, los cuales siento más frágiles que nunca.

—Él tenía una buena razón para esto, Sakura —dice agachándose a nuestro lado— Tampoco ha sido fácil para él…

—¡¿Que no ha sido fácil? ¡Sí es así, ¿por qué me ha dejado? —exclamo entre fuertes sollozos que ni me molesto en ocultar.

Tomoyo se gira de repente y frunce el entrecejo con insistencia. Da la impresión de que la noticia le ha cogido completamente desprevenida.

—¿Cómo que te ha dejado? ¿Así por las buenas? ¿Por qué? —se vuelve hacia Eriol en el que clava sus ojos violáceos destacando entre la nieve blanca— ¿Y tú qué sabes de todo esto?

—Me lo comentó. Dijo que era lo mejor para no hacerle daño a Sakura.

—¿Que era lo mejor? ¿Se ha vuelto loco o qué? ¡Yo lo único que sé es que hasta hace poco todo iba de maravilla entre estos dos! —dice señalándome con el dedo índice de su mano, envuelto en un guante de tela morado— ¡Y ahora de pronto Shaoran decide cortar por lo sano! ¡Algo tiene que haber sucedido a la fuerza! ¡No voy a permitir que rompa con Sakura si es así como ella se queda!

—¡No lo entiendes, Tomoyo! ¡Shaoran también lo está pasando mal! ¿Crees que ha tenido que dejarlo con ella por las buenas? ¡Te equivocas!

No, el que se equivoca es Eriol. El propio Shaoran me ha confesado que nunca me ha amado, que sólo quería jugar conmigo y estar a mi lado por diversión. Eres tú el que no entiende nada, Eriol.

—¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto? —increpa Tomoyo a su novio— ¿En qué te basas para defender a Li de esta manera? ¡Dime!

—¡Basta ya! —intervengo gritando e interponiéndome entre los dos. Sus gritos me hacen demasiado daño, tal y como las preguntas que lanza al aire mi amiga sin obtener la respuesta deseada— Dejadlo ya, por favor… Quiero… irme a casa… ¡Quiero irme a casa y llorar hasta que me saque el recuerdo de Shaoran de tal forma que ya no vuelva a ser capaz de recordarlo! Por favor… no discutáis más… Vámonos de aquí. Hace mucho frío… —digo intentando levantarme sin conseguir absolutamente nada— Claro, qué tonta, ¿verdad? El invierno aún no ha terminado…

Tomoyo y Eriol se miran mutuamente y luego me ayudan a levantarme. Eriol insinúa algo de llamar a un taxi, pero yo no puedo escucharle con claridad. Mi mente viaja rauda y veloz entre los motivos de mis lágrimas y por mis recuerdos, los cuales quisiera perder todos de golpe. Sería genial que Shaoran desapareciera de mi vida y que cuando le viera sólo pudiera reconocer en él a un extraño, a un simple compañero de clase y nada más. Justo como hace varios años, cuando llegó por primera vez a la Escuela Tomoeda con su mochila sobre los hombros y una expresión de lo más seria en el rostro. Entonces todo era diferente. Yo no le conocía y él no sabía nada de mí. Mis intentos por entablar una amistad con él acabaron en un rotundo fracaso que se mantuvo hasta hace unos meses. Debí haber comprendido por aquella época que todo lo que intentara con Shaoran Li iba a terminar de la misma manera; siendo un fracaso. Si una vez no funcionó, ¿cómo iba a funcionar una segunda? Debe ser que nosotros no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No estamos dentro de ese "para siempre" que engloba todo un mundo de posibilidades y puertas que ahora no puedo ver sino cerradas a nuevas oportunidades.

Sí, perder mis recuerdos al mismo tiempo, olvidar sin tener que sufrir de antemano. Si algo como eso se pudiera comprar, me pregunto cuál sería el precio exacto de mi deseo. Lo pienso durante algunos segundos mientras mis amigos y yo seguimos avanzando por las calles. Admitámoslo, ese sería un precio muy elevado que, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a pagar.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Velocidad… ¡Más velocidad! Así, deprisa, corriendo entre una sucesión de calles que parecen repetirse una y otra vez. ¡Más, más rápido! Como si a cada kilómetro pudiese alejarme del recuerdo de Sakura hasta olvidarla.

Cien, ciento veinte, ciento cincuenta, ciento ochenta y seguimos aumentando la velocidad de mi moto. ¡Doscientos! Ya no debería forzar más el motor… Exacto, no debería, nadie ha dicho que no pueda.

_Take a breath hold it in_

_Start a fight you won't win_

_Had enough let's begin_

_Never mind I don't care_

Los acordes de _Breaking Benjamin_ suenan a todo volumen en mis tímpanos a través de los cascos de mi reproductor de música. A mí también me da igual lo que me pase a partir de ahora. Esta es una batalla que no podré ganar. ¿Para qué comencé a luchar entonces?

_All in all you're no good_

_You don't cry like you should_

_Let it go if you could_

_When love dies in the end_

Sí, es cierto… El amor ha muerto definitivamente y lo único que busco ahora es esa sonrisa sucia y retorcida, loca y enferma del rencor que queda tras la separación.

Doscientos diez… ¿Comprobamos cuál es el máximo de velocidad que puede alcanzar esta moto?

_So I'll find what lies beneath your sick twisted smile_

_As I lay underneath your cold jaded eyes_

_Now you turn the tide on me 'cause you're so unkind_

_I will always be here for the rest of my life!_

¡Joder, joder, joder! ¿Por qué has permitido que te diga todas esas gilipolleces, Sakura? ¡Yo me conformaba con tener que dejarte! Si es que puedo decir que me _conformaba_ con eso…

Decirle que en realidad nunca la he querido cuando me moría de ganas por correr y abrazarla, estrecharla entre mis brazos y contarle toda la verdad. Fingir ser un consagrado actor y mentir, engañarla y hacerle sufrir. Destrozarla... Actuar como si no me importara verla llorar… ¿Qué clase de ser humano soy?

Pero no puedo volver… Sólo debo seguir hacia delante, a toda velocidad… hasta que el tiempo detenga mis latidos y no pueda herir a nadie más.

_Here we go does it hurt?_

_Say goodbye to this world_

_I will not be undone_

_Come to life it gets worse…_

Todo sucede muy deprisa. Yo no lo veo y él no me ve a mí, pero antes de que me dé cuenta se me echa encima. Y de pronto el acelerado tic tac del reloj comienza a ir más despacio, como a cámara lenta. Él grita una advertencia y pega un volantazo hacia la derecha para hacer girar el enorme camión. Yo hago virar la moto hacia el lado contrario mientras compruebo con horror que la pared, o peor aún, la cristalera, está demasiado cerca y la moto se va aproximando hasta querer estrellarse contra la misma. Veo mi vida en imágenes a todo correr en un millón de fotogramas en los que sólo aparece ella, Sakura. Sakura que sonríe, Sakura que habla, Sakura que llora, Sakura que me besa, Sakura que desliza delicadamente uno de los dos tirantes de su camiseta, Sakura que se entretiene desabrochando los botones de mi pantalón, Sakura que hace el amor, Sakura que suspira, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… Sakura que me grita que no puede olvidarme, que quiere que viva…

Y antes de poder pensármelo demasiado y como impulsado por un resorte, salto justo a tiempo de la moto, golpeándome fuertemente contra el frío suelo mientras la Kawasaki se estampa de lleno contra el cristal del escaparate de una pastelería que, por suerte, hoy está cerrada. El vidrio se rompe en mil pedazos que vuelan por todas partes clavándose en el asfalto. Rápidamente cubro mi rostro con mis manos y me hago un ovillo mientras se sucede la lluvia de cristales. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar que uno de ellos se hunda directamente en mi pierna derecha provocándome un agudo dolor que soy incapaz de refrenar. Siento el fluir de la sangre fresca mezclándose con la lluvia y la nieve. Trato de moverme, pero si lo hago sólo aumentaré el flujo de la sangre, por lo que permanezco inmóvil mientras el dueño del camión se apea del vehículo y corre a socorrerme.

—¿Qué pretendías, muchacho? ¡¿Matarte? ¡Y encima vas sin casco!

Observo de soslayo su expresión compungida y algo enfadada. Quién sabe si esa era mi intención, si el maldito destino me tenía reservada esta jugada y por eso me había convencido de dejarme el casco en casa. En cualquier caso, y puede que incluso para mi pesar, aún sigo vivo.

—Era una opción…

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás bien…?

—Oiga, ¿usted conoce a alguien que se haya suicidado por amor alguna vez? Tiene que ser mejor que mentir por amor…

—Vale, te has dado un buen golpe —dice tomándome por loco mientras extrae del bolsillo de sus pantalones un pañuelo blanco y lo ata alrededor de mi pierna haciendo un torniquete para impedir que me siga desangrando. Después comprueba una por una mis articulaciones y por último, se centra en el profundo corte que me he hecho al golpearme la cabeza contra el suelo— Eres duro de pelar, chaval… Parece que no tienes nada roto, pero no me gusta la pinta que tiene esa herida. Quizás deberían darte algunos punt… Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

Y tal vez es cierto que el golpe en la cabeza ha sido demasiado fuerte, pero aún así me sorprendo al descubrirme a mí mismo llorando por pensar en ella, en esos ojos que ya no van a sostenerme una mirada cargada de dulzura, en ese pelo que ya no tengo derecho a acariciar o en ese cuerpo debajo del mío, libre y desnudo, danzando entre las sábanas. Esa expresión a veces de niña y otras tantas de mujer, altiva y cariñosa a la vez. Sakura… ¿De verdad te has creído que nunca te he amado?

—No se preocupe, estoy bien —aseguro levantándome y enjugándome las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos. Dios… me duele todo el cuerpo. Estoy completamente seguro de que de no haber sido por esa parte de mi magia que tiene facultades regenerativas, me habría matado aquí mismo— Gracias…

—¿Seguro? Mi camión no ha sufrido daños, así que puedo acompañarte al hospital si…

Niego con la cabeza y miro hacia el interior de la pastelería destrozada en donde la moto se ha estrellado contra el mostrador. Hago un rápido cálculo de los daños. El seguro no querrá cubrirlos… Está completamente destruida. Ni tan siquiera me planteo el arreglo, es mejor comprar una moto nueva. Creo que con lo que he ahorrado por mi cuenta y lo que tengo en el banco será más que suficiente. El problema ahora es arreglar los destrozos causados en la tienda…

_¿Hola? ¿Tú te haces llamar descendiente de Clow Reed? ¡Con un golpe de tu magia podrías arreglar cualquier desperfecto!_

Cierto… Realmente la fuerte caída al suelo desde la moto no me deja pensar con claridad…

—Bueno, en cualquier caso será mejor llamar a la policía para que tome nota de todo este asunto —insiste el conductor del camión y esa palabra hace saltar todas las alarmas. La policía… Una vez más miro hacia la Kawasaki y siento un reconfortante alivio al comprobar que la matrícula está tan destrozada que los agentes no podrán identificar el vehículo como mío.

—Sí, no se preocupe, por favor. Ya me encargaré yo de eso. —intervengo rápidamente aunando sus intenciones de extraer el móvil y marcar el número de la policía.

No muy convencido, finalmente se rinde y da media vuelta en dirección a su camión para recuperar el trabajo perdido durante el accidente mientras yo me dedico a palparme la frente, en donde poco a poco la herida va desapareciendo, al igual que el corte en la pierna envuelta por el pañuelo que conforma el torniquete.

La gente que ha presenciado la escena formando un círculo alrededor de ella, también comienza a despejar la zona una vez ha calmado los nervios. Yo me pierdo entre ellos, que sonríen aliviados al verme pasar prácticamente ileso. Algunos se preguntan en silencio cómo es posible que haya salido tan bien parado dada la gravedad del asunto en tanto que otros, los recién llegados, quieren saber a qué se debe tanto revuelo. ¿De qué se preocupan? A fin de cuentas mañana la pastelería amanecerá intacta y aquellos que se han visto involucrados en el accidente habrán olvidado lo que realmente sucedió, de eso pienso encargarme personalmente. Así pues, yo ignoro todos esos comentarios y sigo caminando sin rumbo fijo, pensando únicamente en ella, cómo no… Lo siento, Sakura, lo siento… ¡Perdóname! Todo el daño que te he hecho y que no te mereces… ¡Olvídalo! No sientas nada ni derrames lágrimas por alguien como yo. Empieza desde cero y sé feliz.

Feliz… ¿Y dónde queda mi felicidad? Por mucho que alargue el brazo, ya jamás podré sentirla sobre mi piel y esa sonrisa se ha derretido definitivamente en medio de nuestra eternidad…

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

Pablo Neruda…

A Sakura le gusta la poesía de Pablo Neruda… Y una oleada de recuerdos sacude mi memoria con esos versos sin previo aviso, cogiéndome completamente fuera de lugar…

_Es un martes cualquiera del mes enero. Sakura se pasea con la vista perdida entre las estanterías de la biblioteca del instituto Seijô. Los exámenes parciales están por dar comienzo y hemos quedado allí para intentar estudiar algo, pues de sobra sabemos que si nos vamos a mi apartamento haremos de todo menos tocar un libro, y si vamos a su casa, estaremos más pendientes de las molestas intervenciones de su hermano para controlar que todo está en orden, antes de la sintaxis, la Historia de Japón, la Física o las Matemáticas que ella tanto odia (¿por qué se habrá metido a estudiar Ciencias, entonces?)... Pero de igual modo no podemos concentrarnos, y al final acabamos deambulando por los oscuros pasillos iluminados por una infinidad de candelabros, como en esas bibliotecas de la Edad Media, llena de libros prohibidos que esconden entre sus páginas los mayores pecados del universo. Libros que según la Iglesia medieval, debían ser quemados._

_Sakura parece vacilar, pero finalmente toma entre sus manos un ejemplar que lleva por título _"Antología de las mejores poesías de amor de la Literatura Universal"._ Lo hojea delicadamente, pasando una tras una las más de quinientas páginas que debe tener el libro. Los autores están ordenador por países e idiomas, aunque por supuesto, todos los poemas tienen su correspondiente traducción al japonés. Sakura contempla distraída un pequeño fragmento de la obra titulada _"XX poemas de amor y una canción desesperada"_, de Pablo Neruda, escritor chileno. Se pierde entre los versos con ojos soñadores, vuela entre las palabras y al final sonríe dulcemente. Pasados unos minutos de reflexión, cierra el ejemplar y lo devuelve a la estantería todavía soñando despierta._

—_Es precioso… —susurra en silencio cuando yo me acerco y fijo mi vista en el lomo del libro que ella ha estado leyendo— He decidido que me encanta Pablo Neruda, Shaoran._

—_No sabía que te gustase tanto la poesía —admito tomando el ejemplar y rebuscando el nombre del autor cuyos versos acaban de conquistarla. Me siento estúpido al comprobar que otro haya conseguido hacerla suspirar de ese modo. Malditos celos…— "_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente…" —_leo en voz alta—_ "y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca".

—_No me digas que no es hermoso… —dice abriendo los ojos, los cuales había cerrado durante esa breve lectura._

—_De haber sabido que te gustaba tanto la poesía hubiera decidido de antemano mi profesión. ¡Escritor!_

_Ella golpea mi hombro derecho con su puño cerrado conteniendo la risa._

—_¡Anda ya! No te pega…_

—_¿Por qué no? Yo también sé decir cosas bonitas… Como en la carta que te di en Nochebuena…_

—_Ah, sí… El plan que ideaste para conquistarme y luego llevarme a tu apartamento con segundas intenciones._

—_¡Qué tonta! No habría hecho nada si tú no hubieses querido… Bueno, ahora en serio… Yo también puedo ser un poeta._

—_No sé yo…_

—_Que sí… te lo voy a demostrar. —aseguro cabezota mientras cierro el libro y lo coloco sobre el estante junto a otros ejemplares de idéntico contenido. Sakura me mira divertida, acaso imaginando que todo es una broma, pero aún así espera a esa frase que yo me guardo en la manga y con la que he de demostrar mis dotes de trovador enamorado. Claro que por más que me estrujo el cerebro buscando la belleza de las palabras, tengo la cruda impresión de que no le causarán el mismo efecto que las escritas por ese tal Neruda. Así pues, decido inspirarme en lo que él nunca se ha inspirado; en el verde y la profundidad de sus ojos, en sus labios curvados en una sonrisa perfecta y en el tacto de sus manos en torno a las mías— Si me pierdo en tus ojos verdes que titilan como el mismo sol, superando la esperanza que llevan por nombre, si cuando contemplo las estrellas en el cielo azul veo la claridad de mi existencia reflejada en tu sonrisa, entonces te diré: ¡Ama! Entrégate a la calidez de esta pasión insana, encerrada entre los sentimientos del corazón, la temeridad del amor. —hago una breve pausa ligeramente avergonzado. Escribirlo es una cosa, pero decirlo de viva voz es otra. ¡Y más vale que no me obligue a repetir algo tan bochornoso!— ¿Qué tal? No es una poesía, no rima ni nada pero… ¡Es mía!_

_Sakura me observa con la boca abierta y un brillo especial en los ojos. Es tal su alucinación que tengo que chasquear los dedos de la mano varias veces frente a su nariz para que reaccione._

—_Creo… que me he vuelto a enamorar de ti, Shaoran —dice sonriendo abiertamente— ¡Me gustas un montón cuando te sonrojas! ¡Tienes que verte la cara!_

—_¡Estarás de broma! —exclamo palpándome las mejillas._

_Y por si acaso no lo está, la atraigo hacia a mí y la estrecho con fuerza entre mis brazos. Después desciendo lentamente por su cuello blanco, dejando en mi recorrido pequeños besos que quedan flotando en al aire. Ella sella mis labios, risueña y despreocupada, como si estuviéramos completamente solos en esa biblioteca, sin nadie más a nuestro alrededor._

—_Te quiero, Shaoran._

—_Y yo a ti, Sakura._

Los recuerdos se interrumpen cuando me encuentro frente al umbral de la puerta de mi apartamento, triste y vacío sin ella, pues no habrá otra vida que pueda sustituir la de Sakura. Las heridas que presentaba mi cuerpo tras el accidente ya están plenamente curadas. Es de noche y no encuentro las llaves del apartamento por ninguna parte, de manera que llamo al timbre un par de veces, esperando que Meiling haya salido de la habitación y pueda atender a la llamada.

Cinco segundos después ahí está ella, ataviada con un chándal rojo de andar por casa, el pelo largo y suelto le cae por debajo de los hombros, alcanzando la cintura. Me mira con preocupación y sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra por miedo a mi reacción.

Ella se hace a un lado cuando yo Intento pasar de largo de manera indiferente, pero el tenerla tan cerca, con esa expresión tan compungida en el rostro… Simplemente el hecho de que ella esté aquí para mí y de que igualmente sea otra víctima de mi dolor, que también se convierte en el suyo propio provocándole un daño insufrible, es más de lo que yo puedo soportar, y al final acabo precipitándome hacia ella, que me acoge en un tierno abrazo y acaricia mis mejillas con el dorso de su mano mientras cierra la puerta del apartamento tras de sí.

—¡Lo he hecho, Meiling! —exclamo a voz en grito devolviéndole el abrazo y aferrándome a su cintura como si de esa manera las cosas fuesen a cambiar— ¡La he dejado! ¡La he destrozado! ¡Acabo de joderle la vida! ¡A ella, a Sakura…!

Las lágrimas fluyen a sus anchas por mi piel, sintiendo que he sido un auténtico cabrón por haberle dicho todas esas mentiras que nada tienen de verdad y por haber empleado ese tono cargado de frialdad y burla, como si ella fuese idiota por no entenderme, como si tuviera la culpa de todo.

Meiling me da un ligero beso en la mejilla y camina hacia el salón. Acabamos cayendo sobre el sofá, donde permanecemos abrazados en un silencio que sólo ella decide romper.

—Pero está viva, Shaoran —dice tranquilamente paseando sus manos por mi espalda— Está viva y eso es lo importante. Quizás cuando todo esto acabe y encontremos una solución a esa maldita profecía podrás retomar las cosas con ella. Podréis ser felices juntos…

—Cuando eso pase será demasiado tarde… Sakura estará con otro…

Meiling suspira y me estrecha con más fuerza, intentando aliviar al menos parte de mi dolor.

—Los dos tenéis que empezar de cero, Sakura y tú... Debéis emprender una nueva vida. ¡Vamos, Shaoran, yo estoy aquí contigo! Y nunca me voy a ir de tu lado. Es una nueva promesa, ¿vale? ¡Jamás te voy a abandonar! —asegura separándose de mí y mirándome con intensidad a los ojos— Te lo he dicho una infinidad de veces y no me cansaré de decírtelo… Te quiero, Shaoran… ¡Siempre te he querido!

Y yo quisiera decirle tantas cosas… Que yo también la quiero pero de otra forma distinta a la que ella pretende ver, que deje de hacerse daño por alguien como yo y que también comience una nueva vida en busca de la felicidad que tanto ansía… lejos de mí.

Sin embargo, permanezco callado mientras ella posa suavemente sus labios sobre los míos, empujando ligeramente para que yo abra la boca. Y lo hago y me dejo llevar por esas manos que se enredan entre las mías. Me pierdo en su pelo largo y negro, en su cuerpo que comienza a desvestirse y a desvestirme. Simplemente así, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie más. Quizás porque no es Meiling la chica que yo creo tener delante, sino que cuando enfoco la mirada hacia su rostro, puedo ver la cara de Sakura, que sonríe como siempre y lo más importante, que ama como todos los días…

Ojalá pudiera darme cuenta ahora del error que estoy cometiendo con esos besos y caricias que desaparecen en mi cuerpo y de que cuando despierte al día siguiente, esa Sakura imaginaria se habrá evaporado de mi vida, tal y como lo habrá hecho la Sakura de verdad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola otra vez! Aquí vengo actualizando entre semana (qué raro... siempre actualizo en fin de semana). Ya no podía esperar más para publicar este capítulo. Bueno, obviamente no todo podía ser color rosa y las cosas tenían que empezar a complicarse, ¿verdad? **¿Qué pasará ahora que Shaoran ha decidido tomar la decisión de abandonar a Sakura por hacer que ella sobreviva a la extraña profecía? ¿Y se dará cuenta Sakura alguna vez del poder que alberga en su interior?** Ay, ay, ay... A cada capítulo que pasa nos acercamos al final de Mentir por Amor O_o Aunque al principio pensé que con 20 capítulos sería más que suficiente, veo que este es el 15 (por la cuenta de FanFiction) y que es probable que tenga que añadirle uno o dos capítulos más.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido este episodio? Realmente me ha costado mucho describir el momento en que Shaoran tenía que cortar con Sakura. ¡No me pegaba para nada que la tratase de ese modo! Pero bueno... Tenía que ser así. **¿Y Meiling?** ¡Pobrecita! Estoy dando una imagen de ella de aprovechada total, pero también está enamorada de Shaoran, por lo que es lógico que busque oportunidades y las encuentre cuando estén ahí.

Hablando un poco sobre mí... El otro fin de semana estuve en la Feria de Libro de Madrid (vaya tiempo más malo, lloviendo hasta más no poder ¬¬). En serio, me sentía como una niña pequeña en un parque de atracciones. ¡Estaba lleno de libros! ¡Y sus autores firmándolos! Siempre hago una visita a la Feria del Libro todos los años, pero éste me lo he pasado particularmente bien, sobre todo porque he revivido el deseo de estar algún día en el interior de alguna caseta firmando algún libro. ¡Qué difícil lo veo! Pero, ¿por qué no? A fin de cuentas he escogido una carrera universitaria con vistas a ese futuro, aunque todavía tengo que esperar a los resultados de los exámenes para comprobar si me han admitido o no...

Otra cosa... A **Esthercita1993**, en mi blog (uf... a ver si actualizo...) tienes un apartado con los sitios en donde puedes contactarme vía Tuenti, YouTube y algunos foros. Sólo tienes que hacer clic en "Mis sitios en la Red", en la barra de Inicio y listo.

A **priss**... En cuanto el vídeo esté te aviso, aunque los líderes de ese grupo lo tienen muy abandonado y es una pena, a decir verdad. Los grupos no deberían abrirse para luego dejarlos colgados. Incluso estoy replanteándome salir de ahí, porque no tiene futuro. Ya veré a ver si mejora la situación.

A **Hachikoo**... Sigues yendo con retraso, jaja :D

Y a **Daniratoe**, bienvenida a esta historia (aunque te lo diga en este capítulo xDD) Me alegro de que te esté gustando ^^ y espero que la sigas hasta el final comentándome tus impresiones.

A los demás, ¿qué puedo decir? Lo de siempre. ¡**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** por todo vuestro apoyo y por estar ahí leyendo este fanfic!

Nos vemos dentro de poquito con el siguiente capítulo. Por el momento, yo me quedo esperando ansiosa vuestros reviews.

¡Un abrazo!

Bye~!

Ess~chan ;D


	16. El error que faltaba

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**El error que faltaba**_

_**(Sakura)**_

La noche tranquila y serena cae sobre la pequeña Tomoeda, la cual se deja acunar por las estrellas y la luna hasta finalmente caer rendida y dormirse, tal y como yo, que me rindo sucumbida por el llanto y las ganas de no pensar en nada, de no pensar en él, en lo que podría haber sido y en lo que no va a ser. Ahora preguntarme cosas como qué estará haciendo y con quién es algo que ya no tiene sentido. ¿Qué me une a Shaoran a partir de ahora? Precisamente ese "Para siempre" que se cierne sobre nosotros y que definitivamente ninguno de los dos podrá cumplir. Me abandono dejando la mente en blanco, cerrando puertas que de nada sirven a estas alturas e imaginando los distintos significados que esta noche puede representar para cada una de las personas que viven en esta minúscula ciudad. Dos amigos que charlan mientras beben un refresco, unos padres que acunan a su bebé cantándole la más hermosa de las nanas, una chica que lee un libro, una pareja que se pierde a lomos de una moto, un matrimonio que discute mientras hombre y mujer ven las noticias del telediario… Y otra muchacha cuya fortaleza se derrumba y que llora al comprender que ha perdido al ser que más ha amado. Así se van pasando las horas, lentas, con parsimonia, como si les costase dejar atrás cada segundo, cada minuto que finalmente se convierte en hora… hasta que amanece y comienza un nuevo día para mí, para él, para todos… Porque aunque parezca mentira es la pura realidad; el sol siempre sale para todo el mundo.

Me desperezo estirando los brazos todo lo que puedo mientras escucho cómo alguien llama a la puerta en el piso de abajo. Inmediatamente mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, corre desde la cocina a atender a la visita, la cual ya es habitual desde hace una semana.

Marzo. Ya estamos en marzo. Y Tomoyo viene prácticamente a despertarme todas las mañanas, ataviada con el uniforme del instituto y la cartera colgando de sus manos. Y de nuevo está aquí, entrando en mi habitación mientras yo termino de vestirme. Sonríe radiante al verme otra vez recién levantada, despeinada y con la mirada todavía perdida en la nada.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura! —saluda alegremente— ¿Cómo has dormido hoy?

—¡Hola, Tomoyo! La verdad es que…

De improviso extrae de la cartera su videocámara y comienza a tomar una imagen tras otra, eligiendo los mejores planos y sin dejar de parlotear un sinfín de tonterías.

—Querido público, hoy estamos analizando un curioso espécimen perteneciente a nuestro amplio mundo animal. ¡Y además tenemos la exclusiva de grabar su comportamiento y sus movimientos en lo que es el momento más épico de todos sus días; EL DESPERTAR!

—¡Tomoyo!

Ella apaga la cámara divertida y vuelve a guardarla en la mochila. Después se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Sólo bromeaba, Sakura! Vamos, arréglate y baja a la cocina. Tu padre, tu hermano y Tsukishiro te están esperando para desayunar. —parece marcharse, pero de pronto vuelve a asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta— Lo digo en serio, Sakura, te quiero ver abajo en cinco minutos como un pincel, ¿entiendes?

Y desaparece bajando las escaleras a toda prisa con una energía que no es normal en ella y a la que me tiene acostumbrada desde que las cosas con Shaoran empezaron a torcerse. No obstante, ese repentino entusiasmo sólo demuestra sus deseos de intentar animarme, y es precisamente esa atención lo que me hace sentir peor.

Con parsimonia y ya vestida, me acerco al espejito situado junto a la lámpara de mi escritorio y me atuso un poco el cabello, ordenando algunos mechones que, rebeldes, quieren escaparse de su correcta posición. A continuación tomo la cartera entre mis manos y yo también bajo en dirección a la cocina, donde están todos sentados alrededor de la mesa con el humeante desayuno sobre la misma.

Yuikito lee el periódico con atención, comentando la noticia de primera plana a los comensales y sin reparar en mi llegada.

—¿Habéis leído esto? —pregunta levantando la vista del diario— Parece ser que el otro día hubo un terrible accidente en la pastelería Tirol. Aquí dice que una moto se estrelló contra la tienda. ¡Y sin embargo al día siguiente el local no presentaba ni un solo rasguño!

—Bueno días a todos. ¡Hola, Yukito! —saludo tomando asiento— Qué extraño eso que dices, ¿no? ¿No será una especie de montaje para que dar publicidad a la pastelería?

—Ah, buenas, Sakura. Perona, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habías bajado… —se disculpa Yukito doblando el periódico para enseñarme la portada— No lo creo, porque alguien sacó esta fotografía e inmediatamente corrió a llevarla al departamento de sucesos de prensa.

El corazón me da un vuelco al reparar en cada mínimo detalle de la instantánea que me muestra Yukito. Ahí, empotrada contra el mostrador, yace destrozada una moto de color negro y de la marca Kawasaki, que difícilmente puede verse debido a la gran cantidad de escombros que rodea el vehículo. Aún así es suficiente para mí. Esa moto es idéntica a la que tiene Shaoran. ¡Lo sabré yo!

Con el corazón en un puño, casi no me atrevo a preguntar:

—¿Y ha habido algún herido?

—Eso es lo verdaderamente extraño —comenta Yukito apoyando el rostro sobre el puño de su mano derecha— No hay datos acerca de lo que preguntas. Ningún testigo se acuerda de lo sucedido, ni siquiera el fotógrafo que tomó esta instantánea que estás viendo. No se sabe absolutamente nada. Ésta es la única prueba que tenemos para corroborar que lo que ocurrió fue cierto.

Yukito vuelve a tomar el periódico entre sus manos y, tras hojearlo de nuevo buscando alguna clase de explicación sin éxito, se rinde y abandona el diario al otro lado de la mesa. Por mi parte, prefiero no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Ese modelo de moto puede ser de cualquier otro. No tiene por qué pertenecerle exclusivamente a Shaoran.

Mientras vago a solas en mis pensamientos, Touya comprueba su reloj y acto seguido nos mira a Tomoyo y a mí.

—Monstruo, date prisa en terminar tu desayuno o harás llegar tarde a Tomoyo…

Yo me dedico a sacarle la lengua mientras mi amiga se ríe con la divertida situación familiar que se repite cada mañana en la casa de los Kinomoto.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenéis que seguir yendo a clase. ¿No se supone que ya ha terminado el curso? —interviene mi padre mientras le da un pequeño sorbo a su café.

—Sí, en teoría ya estamos de vacaciones, pero como tenemos los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad dentro de tres días, debemos seguir yendo al instituto para resolver dudas y terminar el temario de las asignaturas pendientes —explica Tomoyo—. Claro que, si piensas ir a la Universidad que está vinculada a Seijô, ni siquiera necesitas presentarte a esas pruebas. Allí te reservan una plaza seguro.

—¿Y entonces por qué estáis estudiando para esos exámenes? —pregunta Touya con curiosidad— ¿Acaso queréis entrar en una Universidad diferente a la del Seijô? Además coincide con los festivales culturales… ¡Yo ni me molestaría! De hecho, ni me molesté cuando estaba en vuestro curso. Entré directamente en la Universidad del Seijô.

—Bueno… no pasa nada por aprobar esos exámenes… Y si al final suspendemos entramos en la del Seijô y punto, ¿verdad, Sakura? Además, el festival que le corresponde organizar a nuestra clase es justo después de las pruebas de acceso, así que no hay problema.

Asiento enérgicamente con la cabeza apurando mi vaso de leche y levantándome de la silla tan pronto como termino. La verdadera razón de que Tomoyo y yo estemos estudiando para esos exámenes es muy distinta, pero por supuesto, ni Touya, ni Yukito, ni Fujitaka saben nada al respecto, y no es necesario que de momento se enteren.

Tomoyo también abandona su asiento y deposita con delicadeza los platos en el fregadero. Después ambas nos dirigimos al hall de entrada, en donde nos ataviamos con nuestros abrigos para posteriormente salir a la calle.

—¡Nosotras nos vamos! —anuncio saliendo de casa antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Touya, Yukito y mi padre nos desean que tengamos un buen día y, finalmente, Tomoyo y yo enfilamos la calle que nos conduce directas al instituto.

Por fin brilla el sol en el cielo tras un crudo invierno en el que no ha dejado de nevar y pese al frío que todavía hace en la ciudad, la sensación de sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol es de lo más reconfortante para mí. ¡No más días grises, por favor!

—¿Ya estás más animada, Sakura? —pregunta Tomoyo de repente midiendo las palabras al milímetro.

Yo la miro de soslayo, pero después le muestro una sonrisa que poco tiene de forzada.

—¡Con mi familia es imposible que pueda coger una depresión! ¿Tú los has visto? ¡Son de lo que no hay!

Tomoyo también sonríe abiertamente.

—Eres muy valiente, Sakura. Me sorprende la manera en que has decidido afrontar tu situación, pero, ¿no crees que deberías comentárselo? A fin de cuentas ellos sabían que tú y Shaoran estabais saliendo.

—Yo creo que ya lo saben. Lo único por lo que no me dicen nada es porque no quieren agobiarme. Saben que últimamente estoy demasiado estresada.

—¿Y entonces por qué no dejas de estudiar para estos exámenes? Es una tontería… Entrarás en la Universidad de todos modos.

—Lo sé, Tomoyo, lo sé. Pero así consigo distraerme y no pensar en Li…

Tomoyo detiene sus pasos de pronto. Se ha quedado paralizada en medio de la calle, sorprendida por algo que yo no he llegado a entender. Preguntándome qué es lo que ha podido suceder, retomo los pasos andados y me sitúo a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Tomoyo carraspea ligeramente mientras mira en todas direcciones sin saber cómo formular la pregunta que le ronda por la cabeza, pero finalmente lo hace.

—Sakura, ¿desde cuándo te diriges a Shaoran por su apellido?

Y es como si el mundo entero se derrumbara de nuevo, como si la fortaleza que me he encargado de construir durante esta semana se viniera abajo lentamente. La oscuridad, la soledad y las noches sin dormir a causa del llanto regresan a mi memoria sin haber sido invitadas con antelación. Pese a todo, trato de reponerme y fingir que no me pasa nada, tal y como he estado haciendo durante estos días para no preocupar a los demás, encerrándome a solas en mi dormitorio cuando sentía que la presión y las ganas de llorar eran tan fuertes que incluso me impedían respirar. Pero Tomoyo me conoce demasiado y al final termina por darse cuenta.

—Es que si me dirijo a él por su nombre de pila sería como acortar las distancias de nuevo —explico con tranquilidad, intentando dominar el tono de mi voz para que no suene excesivamente quebradizo— Sería como retroceder otra vez y no quiero tener que recordar nada que tenga que ver con él.

—¿Por qué finges, Sakura? —pregunta algo entristecida— ¿No somos amigas? ¿Acaso no puedes confiar en mí? ¿Por qué te guardas todo tu dolor para ti sola? ¡Llora, joder! Si tienes ganas de llorar, hazlo. Te sentirás mejor, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Así sólo consigues hacerte más daño!

—¡Pero yo no quiero tener que preocupar a nadie! —exclamo visiblemente enfadada— Si me prestan una atención especial por esto me sentiré una inútil y de esa manera no sabré cómo superarlo… Además… ¡No quiero llorar más por él!

Y sin embargo es lo que estoy haciendo; llorar nuevamente por Shaoran Li, el cual me lo dio todo para arrebatármelo un tiempo después. Regresa a mí la rabia y la frustración de no entender absolutamente nada, de buscar un porqué que no quiere dar señales de vida. La ira, la impotencia, los nervios… todos toman parte de mi cuerpo, provocando una repentina pérdida de equilibrio. Me siento desvanecer en el aire, finalmente abatida por un puñal inexistente. De no ser porque Tomoyo me aferra fuertemente por el brazo, habría acabado en el suelo.

—¡Sakura! —exclama sujetándome por la cintura— ¿Estás bien?

Abro los ojos y suspiro buscando el aliento, las palabras… pero no soy capaz de encontrar nada.

—S-Sí… —mascullo entre dientes tratando de controlar todas y cada una de mis articulaciones— Ya te he dicho que estoy algo estresada…

—Pero si acabas de tener un vahído…

—Estoy bien —aseguro, pero tan pronto como ella me suelta las piernas vuelven a fallarme y Tomoyo nuevamente tiene que sujetarme para impedir que me caiga— ¡No es nada! Sólo me he mareado un poco…

Y de pronto mi estómago pega una fuerte sacudida que sube hasta el esófago. Me llevo las manos a la boca e intento mantener la calma, pero las arcadas son demasiado fuertes. Tanto que incluso me obligan a salir corriendo hacia la cafetería o bar más cercano y encerrarme en los lavabos mientras Tomoyo corre en pos de mis pasos, claramente preocupada por ese extraño comportamiento.

Ella aporrea la puerta una y otra vez bajo la atenta mirada de los camareros, que se preguntan qué está sucediendo exactamente en su bar. Algunos niegan con la cabeza haciendo suposiciones absurdas para después regresar a su trabajo. Debe ser que no es la primera vez que presencian algo parecido.

Al cabo de un par de minutos abandono los lavabos limpiándome la boca con un pequeño trozo de papel higiénico. Tomoyo vuelve a sujetarme delicadamente, como temiendo que pueda perder de nuevo el equilibrio, y después las dos salimos del bar sin ofrecer ninguna explicación.

—Ha debido de sentarme mal el desayuno, eso es todo —comento antes de que mi amiga pueda formular cualquier pregunta. Pero Tomoyo me mira intuitiva, tratando de averiguar qué sucede en realidad— De verdad, Tomoyo, no es nada. Esto lleva pasándome desde hace unos días. ¿Te repito que estoy estresada? ¡Se me ha acumulado todo! Los exámenes de acceso, la preparación de los festivales culturales, lo de Li… ¡Fíjate que incluso llevo un retraso de dos semanas! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Ante esto último, Tomoyo abre desmesuradamente los ojos y vuelve a detenerse en mitad de la calle. Por un momento ha obviado por completo mi tono de broma y yo, averiguando sus pensamientos, me apresuro a intervenir de nuevo.

—Pero es cosa del estrés —repito incansable como si todo se redujera a eso— Cuando pase un poco de tiempo recuperaré la normalidad. ¡Venga, Tomoyo! Si yo no estoy preocupada, ¿por qué habrías de estarlo tú?

—¡No me jodas, Sakura! —estalla sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué pensar y casi al borde del llanto— ¿Tienes mareos, te desmayas como si nada, dices que el periodo lleva un retraso de dos semanas y encima dices que no estás preocupada o que es cosa del estrés?

—¿Qué insinúas? —pregunto muerta de miedo y sin querer saber siquiera su respuesta, aunque Tomoyo decide contestar con otra pregunta.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicisteis?

—¡Pero qué dices! No puede ser…

—¡¿Cuándo?

Tomoyo me observa atentamente mientras yo comienzo a perder los nervios y a tachar mentalmente los días en calendario, reviviendo aquellos momentos que durante esta semana me he esforzado en eliminar. ¿La última vez? ¿Y eso cuándo fue? Me vienen a la cabeza una infinidad de recuerdos distorsionados, pero soy incapaz de hacer bien las cuentas. Sólo puedo pensar en las veces en las que él me amó, o en las que al menos fingió amarme con locura, con pasión desenfrenada, como la primera vez, entre bromas y ciertos celos que entonces me resultaban muy divertidos…

—_Ésta sería la… vigésimo cuarta vez que pongo uno, así que relájate…_

—_¡¿Veinticuatro veces? ¿Con cuántos tíos has estado antes que conmigo?_

—_Oh, vamos, ¿ahora te vas a poner celoso?_

—_¡Por supuesto que no estoy celoso pero…!_

—_Pues sí que te has enamorado de mí, ¿no?_

—_Obviamente, ¿acaso lo dudas?_

Traidor, mentiroso… Falsas palabras puestas en boca de quien no debería siquiera tener el más mínimo derecho a amar y ser amado. ¡Todo han sido falacias! ¡Mentiras! ¡A mí! Y yo como una estúpida me lo he creído todo… Y lo peor es que yo me entregué con fuerza, con amor y deseo una y otra vez sin pensar en el mañana, sin imaginar ni por asomo que yo podría estar siendo la víctima de un cruel engaño.

—_¿Quieres decir que ésta también es tu primera vez? ¿Que no has estado así con nadie más? ¿Que… soy la primera?_

—_Sí. Y créeme, no necesito estar con nadie más._

No, Shaoran… Jamás debería haberte creído porque desde el principio nunca debí haberte amado ni pretendido que fueras algo más para mí. ¿Y entonces por qué no puedo odiarte sino sólo quererte más y más?

—_No te preocupes, Sakura. Yo cuidaré de ti._

—_Yo no voy a engañarte nunca, Sakura. No me gusta mentir y si tengo que decirte algo, serás la primera en saberlo._

Palabras… Vacías e inconexas que nunca han significado nada. Palabras…

—Creo que a principios de febrero… Hace un mes. —y añado rápidamente— ¡Pero siempre nos hemos protegido, así que es prácticamente imposible que…!

—¿Qué? ¡Puede haber pasado un millón de cosas! ¿Y si el muy capullo no se colocó bien el preservativo o directamente ni se lo puso?

—¡No digas estupideces!

—Bueno, pues entonces pudo haberse roto… ¡No es algo tan raro! No me quedaré tranquila hasta que no te hagas la prueba del embarazo…

Embarazo…

La palabra resuena en cada rincón de mi cabeza, carcomiéndome por dentro. ¿Embarazada yo? ¡Y encima de Shaoran Li! No, es imposible… Tomoyo tiene que estar equivocada, ¿verdad que sí? Yo no puedo tener un hijo… No de él… No de una persona que jamás me ha amado y que ha tenido el suficiente valor y frialdad como para poder confesármelo con esa tranquilidad extrema a la cara. ¡Que no! ¡No puedo estar embarazada!

—No es posible —susurro llevándome sin querer las manos al vientre. No… en mí no cabe la idea de poder concebir ahora mismo un hijo. ¿Pero y si Tomoyo tiene razón? ¿Y si realmente yo…? Y en caso de ser cierto, ¿cómo podría decírselo a Li? Él sin lugar a dudas sería el padre, pero visto lo visto, dudo mucho que aceptara la responsabilidad de cuidar al niño. Estoy asustada, tengo muchísimo miedo, no puedo evitarlo y en silencio, rompo a llorar— Sólo tengo diecisiete años, Tomoyo…

Ella me abraza y acaricia mi pelo delicadamente. Sabe que no debe presionarme demasiado con el tema, pero no puede evitar preocuparse por mí, al igual que tampoco puede refrenar las ganas de plantarse delante de Shaoran y partirle la boca.

Tomoyo toma mi rostro entre sus manos y sonríe de forma maternal mientras me regala una mirada cálida, llena de vida y esperanza, pero sobre todo de tranquilidad.

—Quizás te pido mucho, Sakura, pero no tengas miedo. Por el momento no sabemos nada y no sirve que lancemos hipótesis al aire sin una base sólida. Hasta ahora todo son suposiciones, así que te propongo que después de clase vayamos a una farmacia y compremos el test, sólo para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden. —hace una breve pausa y suspira con pesadumbre antes de añadir— Si no es así, tendrás que tomar tú y sólo tú, olvídate de Shaoran, la decisión de continuar o no. Pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase y decidas lo que decidas, voy a estar ahí para apoyarte.

Me aprieta la mano para reconfortarme, como asegurando sus palabras. Yo le devuelvo el apretón con una amarga sonrisa, todavía no muy convencida de la claridad de los hechos.

Así, cogidas de la mano y charlando otra vez de nuestras cosas, nos perdemos por las calles de Tomoeda hacia el instituto mientras yo no dejo de divagar y hacer un recuento de todos los errores que hasta ahora he cometido.

Éste es, definitivamente y sin lugar a dudas, el error que faltaba.

_**(Shaoran)**_

El agua resbala lentamente por mi cuerpo desnudo entre oleadas de vapor caliente. Suspiro con resignación mientras apoyo un brazo en los azulejos blancos del baño y escondo la cara tras el mismo, sintiendo cómo las gotas siguen cayendo por mi espalda, trazando diferentes recorridos hasta perderse por el desagüe. Hay que ver… Ni siquiera tomando una tranquila ducha después de levantarme soy capaz de poner mis pensamientos en orden, sino que éstos siguen vagabundeando a sus anchas en el interior de mi mente provocándome una infinidad de sensaciones que desearía no sentir, como si quisiera arrancarme el corazón de cuajo y morir sin más, sin sentir más dolor, más angustia, sin sentir absolutamente nada ni tener que despertarme con la imagen de esos ojos llorosos, suplicando que no me marchara… Atormentándome por ello, más bien.

¿Y qué es lo que hago yo para sentirme mejor? ¡Voy y me refugio en los brazos de otra! Otra… otra que no es Sakura… La palabra me resulta de lo más extraña en mi boca. Otra, Meiling…

Ella, temblando de un amor no correspondido, se entretenía jugueteando con los pliegues de mi camiseta hasta despojarme de ella mientras yo simplemente me dejaba llevar aquella noche, aquella fatídica noche. Pero después llevó sus manos hacia el botón de mis pantalones y comenzó a trazar círculos con su dedo índice sobre el mismo hasta finalmente desabrocharlo. Y algo accionó mis alarmas.

_Esta chica no es Sakura… Abre los ojos._

Simplemente eso.

—No, Meiling, para… —dije como absorto y aturdido por el perfume de su pelo— Por favor, no puedo…

Ella no atendía a razones. Estaba completamente entregada y por nada del mundo pensaba en detener sus movimientos. Quería provocarme, aliviar mi dolor a su manera… Pero ella no sabía que eso le costaría tener que sufrir el doble y durante más tiempo. No se daba cuenta del error, presa de un amor ciego e insano.

Sin embargo, yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirme más tropiezos y, con demasiada rudeza tal vez, la aparté de mi lado, abandonando el salón y encerrándome en mi dormitorio tras dar un fuerte portazo. Al día siguiente Meiling no estaba en mi apartamento y cuando me la encontré en clase, ni siquiera me dirigió una sola palabra. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme.

Meiling, arrogante, dolida, pequeña y decidida Meiling. Sola, a fin de cuentas.

Salgo de la ducha y me visto con lentitud y directamente con el uniforme del instituto Seijô. Después me dejo caer sobre el sofá del salón y enciendo la televisión buscando algo interesante que ver, pero nada consigue distraerme y mis ojos vagan sin rumbo de un canal a otro sin tener otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Minutos después llaman al timbre y casi por inercia me levanto del sofá y camino hasta alcanzar la puerta para abrirla. Eriol Hiiraguizawa está al otro lado del umbral. Inclina ligeramente la cabeza invitándome a salir a la calle. Yo asiento levemente y, tras coger la cazadora y cerrar el apartamento con llave, ambos abandonamos el bloque de edificios en donde vivo.

—¿Has visto el periódico de esta mañana? —pregunta sin ni siquiera darme los buenos días mientras enciende uno de sus cigarrillos. Pase lo que pase, él nunca dejará el vicio.

—No, he estado viendo un rato la televisión antes de que llegaras, pero no he encontrado nada interesante, ¿por qué?

Eriol me planta la portada del diario de hoy en la cara mientras frunce el ceño aparentemente enfadado. No… No puede ser. ¿Cómo es que está en primera plana el accidente de la semana pasada?

—Sería estúpido que te preguntara si has tenido algo que ver, ¿verdad? —comenta mirando de reojo hacia el aparcamiento del bloque, en donde, intacta, descansa mi moto negra.

—Sí, sería estúpido…

—Shaoran, deja de hacer idioteces. ¡La gente no puede saber que poseemos magia!

—¿Y entonces por qué debemos preservarla? —recrimino ligeramente indignado. ¿Y qué si he borrado los recuerdos de todos los testigos y restaurado todos los daños? Lo único que ha quedado es esa fotografía, pero sin un testimonio creíble no sirve de nada. Y eso es lo que no tenemos. ¿Qué problema hay?

Eriol se lo piensa durante algunos segundos sin encontrar una respuesta clara.

—¡Porque sí y punto! Es nuestro legado, nuestra herencia… Y como tal, debemos cuidar de ella.

Está de broma, ¿verdad?

—Ah, no, amigo mío, no. Di lo que quieras, pero eso para mí es una maldición.

Seguimos caminando por la calle mientras balanceamos en el aire nuestras carteras en nuestros brazos. Ya vamos con la hora pegada, por lo que atravesamos el parque buscando un atajo mientras yo no dejo de preguntarme quién habrá sido el oportuno o la oportuna que tomó la foto y luego la envió al periódico. ¿Por qué la gente busca complicarse la vida? Hubo un terrible accidente con incontables destrozos, sí, pero no ha muerto nadie y ya todo está arreglado, ¿qué más se puede pedir? ¿La verdad? Por desgracia ahora mismo la verdad no es un privilegio que se les pueda conceder a todas las personas…

—Ilumíname —interviene Eriol interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos— ¿Por qué seguimos yendo a clase? ¿Acaso no acordamos que, si al final lo decidíamos, entraríamos directamente en la Universidad Seijô sin tener que examinarnos?

—Quiero mantener vigilada a Sakura —digo con total sinceridad— No quiero que haga ninguna tú no tienes la obligación de acompañarme, ¿por qué lo haces?

—¡Para vigilarte a ti!

Yo ladeo la cabeza de un lado para otro y me encojo de hombros mientras Eriol suspira con resignación y alza la vista al cielo, como si estuviera sopesando mentalmente sus posibilidades. Y las mías.

—No piensas cumplir la misión que te otorgó tu padre, ¿no? —dice.

Niego rotundamente con la cabeza y compruebo el reloj.

—¡Joder! ¡A este paso vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Apresúrate!

Eriol echa a correr detrás de mí, pero no por esa intervención decide cambiar el tema de nuestra conversación.

—¡No te hagas el sueco ahora, Shaoran!

—¿Yo? De sueco tengo poco, la verdad…

—¡Shaoran!

Eriol me aferra fuertemente por los hombros y me lanza una mirada envenenada. Comprendo entonces que no me queda otro remedio que responder.

—No, eso se acabó. Si he roto con Sakura es para dejarla tranquila mientras busca la manera de eliminar la profecía para que no se cumpla. —hago una pausa intentando averiguar sus posibles reacciones. Rápidamente me apresuro a añadir— Y con ello asumo todas las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Si es así, eres plenamente consciente de que tendrás que enfrentarte a tu padre tarde o temprano, y de que él tomará esa decisión tuya de no hacer nada como si hubieras delegado tu responsabilidad en su figura, ¿verdad? —me escruta de arriba a abajo con calma— En otras palabras, será él quien acabe con la vida de Sakura. Tal vez tú no te hayas dado cuenta, pero él ya tiene que saber quién es la chica que guarda el poder capaz de destruir el linaje mágico de la Familia Li.

Pálido. Así es como me quedo tras escuchar las palabras de Eriol. Es imposible… Si Lyang supiera algo ya habría decidido actuar. Y además…

—No es cierto, la profecía aseguraba que yo y sólo yo tendría la facultad de averiguar quién era la chica en cuestión. Por eso me entrenaron y me enviaron solo a Japón hace algunos años.

—¿Y entonces por qué Meiling y yo hemos acabado dándonos cuenta?

Meiling… al escuchar su nombre siento una punzada en el interior de mi pecho, pero trato de recomponerme para pensar con la mayor claridad posible. Puede que lo que diga Eriol sea la pura realidad, pero yo quiero creer que miente, ya que si mi padre realmente sabe de la existencia mágica de Sakura, yo no tengo nada que hacer contra él. Tendría que dejarlo todo en manos de ella, de Sakura… Y aquí el problema es que su supuesto poder, todavía no ha Despertado, pese a haberse manifestado en forma de esa extraña esfera de luz entre plateada y azul. Aquella vez mi magia reaccionó con la suya violentamente. Tanto como para producirme esos cortes en la mano, los mismos que presentaba mi madre antes de su muerte… Y en cambio, cuando Meiling cayó "enferma", la magia de Sakura no hizo sino aliviar su dolor… Mi prima no se sintió peor por quedarse con ella. Todo lo contrario. Mejoró.

Sin embargo, prefiero no presionar más a Eriol. Al menos, no de momento, y ya en silencio, seguimos andando hasta llegar a la explanada tras la que se encuentra el instituto.

A lo lejos, divisamos las figuras de Tomoyo y Sakura, que caminan cogidas de la mano, charlando y bromeando como siempre.

Como siempre…

Como si yo hubiera salido definitivamente de su vida. ¿Tan rápido? Sólo ha pasado una semana y ella ya me ha excluido de sus días. O es eso, o es que Sakura finge muy bien. Pero de pronto, parece desfallecer y si no es por su amiga que la sostiene durante unos segundos, hubiera caído al suelo.

Preocupado, hago un amago de salir corriendo en su dirección y comprobar qué le sucede realmente, averiguar si está bien. No obstante, me obligo a detener ese repentino ímpetu y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada. Indiferente.

Eriol posa una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo y sonríe con amabilidad.

—Yo me voy adelantando, ¿eh? Ahora me reúno contigo en clase.

Y tras esas palabras, acelera el paso en dirección a su novia y su amiga, la que un día fue mía… Se inclina ligeramente hacia Sakura, tratando de examinarla y comprobar que ese desvanecimiento ha sido algo de lo más normal. Los tres se miran, Tomoyo comenta algo y le da un beso en la mejilla a Eriol. Se ríen y siguen bromeando mientras caminan. Y ninguno vuelve la vista atrás.

Entonces reparo en la figura de Meiling perdiéndose unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos. No lo pienso demasiado y me precipito hacia ella llamándola una y otra vez.

—¡Meiling!

Mi prima da media vuelta y, altanera y orgullosa como ella sola, se gira otra vez acelerando el ritmo, cosa que yo también hago.

Y aunque todo esté perfectamente calculado, la frialdad y las distancias estén medidas al milímetro, al final es un simple tropiezo lo que desbarajusta todo el plan, lo que hace que entrecrucemos miradas, que intercambiemos apenas cuatro palabras y que nos alejemos de nuevo sin más, renovando el dolor que ambos intentamos superar.

Ella, Sakura, no me ve a mí y yo, teniendo como único objetivo la estela de Meiling, tampoco reparo en su presencia a sabiendas de que realmente se encuentra ahí, unos metros por delante de mí.

¡PUM!

Me llevo por delante a Sakura, que maldice por lo bajo y se tambalea peligrosamente, soltando la cartera y llevándose las manos al vientre, gesto que yo, obviamente, interpreto como si nada. A tiempo la agarro por el brazo, impidiendo que pierda todo el equilibrio de que dispone. Luego nos miramos casi por casualidad, por seguir un protocolo previamente establecido, por comprobar quién ha sido el atacante y quién el atacado.

—¡Perdona! —me disculpo mientras recojo su cartera del suelo y se la ofrezco.

Es como si el mundo se hubiera congelado en este preciso instante, como si hubiésemos vuelto a aquel primer encontronazo en el que yo pretendía demostrar a mis amigos, _mes amis_, que podía ser como ellos y besar sin más a una chica para más tarde fijar como objetivo a otra diferente. La primera parte del plan hubiera salido a pedir de boca de no ser porque ella me golpeó con tanta fuerza que incluso fue capaz de derribarme al suelo. En cuanto a la segunda parte, ya no estoy tan convencido de si salió a las mil maravillas o si, por el contrario, supuso el error que me faltaba por cometer.

"Sólo sé que no sé nada", dijo Sócrates una vez y qué razón tenía el pobre hombre, más de lo que él podía imaginar.

Sea como fuere, esa es la sensación que tengo, que hemos regresado a ese primer momento, a esos segundos de tanteo por conocernos y tratar de averiguar las intenciones del otro, a ese primer beso… Ámbar contra verde de nuevo… Conectando… Lo que yo ahora soy incapaz de saber, es que esos ojos, los nuestros, nunca han dejado de conectar.

De pronto vuelvo a la realidad, y me doy cuenta de que, sin saber cómo ni por qué, tengo entre mis manos las de Sakura. Ella me contempla perpleja y yo, para subsanar ese gesto, le entrego la cartera con sus libros y me marcho sin más persiguiendo a Meiling.

Y entonces sucede algo. Me llama… me llama por mi apellido… Y la palabra se cuela sin permiso por cada recoveco, martilleando mi mente una y otra vez, sin descanso. Li… vuelvo a ser para ella eso, un simple apellido nombrado con la más extrema cortesía, el mayor de los respetos. Llevamos sin hablarnos toda esta semana y de pronto, lo único que se le ocurre pronunciar es eso… Li… De nuevo prefiere llamarme, dirigirse a mí por mi apellido… Como si hubiéramos regresado al principio de nuestra historia.

—¡Li!

Idiota… Idiota soy por girarme, pero más idiota soy cuando avanzo un par de pasos en su dirección al comprobar que está llorando, llora derramando finas lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas hasta caer y perderse en el asfalto de la acera.

—¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, cabrón! —amenaza Tomoyo mientras abraza a su amiga, la cual pretende avanzar hasta alcanzarme, luchando entre esos brazos que conforman su prisión.— ¿No has causado suficiente daño ya?

Apretando fuertemente los puños, les doy la espalda y me encamino hacia el edificio principal, en donde se imparten las clases destinadas a resolver dudas de las asignaturas de las cuales nos vamos a examinar.

Sakura continúa su llanto, pero por muchas lágrimas que libere, por mucho que repita mi apellido entre sollozos, no consigue que yo regrese a su lado, ni tan siquiera que la mire… sino solo seguir caminando, ahora lo sé, hacia ninguna parte.

[…]

Matemáticas.

Fye Flourite explica por enésima vez las integrales en la pizarra, dando a entender que son más fáciles de resolver de lo que en verdad aparentan. Yo no le presto el más mínimo de atención. En su lugar me dedico a jugar con la notita que ha caído casi por accidente a mi mesa, haciéndola girar entre mis dedos y debatiendo en mi fuero interno su contenido. Tres simples palabras, las primeras allí escritas, que esconden un significado mucho mayor detrás.

Sakura, con la excusa de no entender un problema, se ha levantado de su pupitre y avanzado entre las mesas con el cuaderno en la mano. Al llegar a la mía en la primera fila (sí, dadas las circunstancias he decido cambiar de pupitre), ha dejado caer una nota de papel cuidadosamente doblada sobre la lisa superficie de madera antes de seguir caminando hasta llegar al escritorio del profesor.

Quizá debería haber arrojado la nota al suelo sin ni siquiera leerla. Hubiera sido lo mejor que desvelar su contenido. Sin embargo…

_Necesito hablar contigo. En la azotea después de clase. No faltes, por favor._

Pues claro… ¿Cómo iba a rendirse sin más? Tampoco yo lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, pero ofrecerle esta nueva oportunidad sería jugar demasiado con ella, crear falsas ilusiones que no pueden tener vigencia alguna.

Así, los minutos en el reloj se van pasando, la clase se termina y yo aún no he tomado una decisión. ¿Debo acudir a la cita o no? Pero antes de que pueda darme cuenta, ya estoy subiendo por las escaleras el pasillo cerrado que conducen a la azotea.

El sol me ciega durante los primeros segundos cuando abro la puerta, y sólo al recuperar de nuevo el sentido de la vista la veo… Está justo ahí, de espaldas a mí y apoyada sobre la barandilla de hierro, observando la ciudad que crece bajo sus pies. El viento acaricia con suavidad su cabello y mueve con monotonía la tela de su falda. Comprendo entonces que nuevamente vuelvo a manchar mi expediente y a punto estoy de marcharme por donde he venido, cuando ella decide girar sobre sus talones al notar mi presencia, y acercarse un poco a mí.

—Menos mal que has venido… —suspira aliviada posando una mano sobre su pecho— Pensé que no lo harías…

Yo desvío la mirada sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Finalmente opto por la opción de ser desagradable con ella, pero no me sale del todo como yo quiero…

—Bueno, rapidito que no estoy para perder el tiempo, ¿qué quieres?

Sakura, algo intimidada por el tono de voz que he empleado, se achanta ligeramente, pero después se recompone y me mira con la decisión brillando en sus ojos.

—Hace una semana no te lo pregunté porque ni tan siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. Estaba bloqueada, pero ahora… Li, ¿has dejado de salir conmigo por otra? Es eso, ¿verdad? Vamos, dímelo… Yo lo aceptaré y entonces…

—No —digo rotundamente y con seriedad— No te he dejado porque me gustase otra. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te repita la perorata que te solté el otro día? Porque yo no tengo ningunas ganas de hacerlo, así que, por favor… No me obligues a decirte las mismas cosas que entonces.

Ella se encoge de hombros y se da momentáneamente la vuelta. Juraría que se está secando esa lágrima libre y rebelde que ha comenzado el descenso por su piel. ¿Por qué me ha buscado? ¿Para hacerse más daño? ¿Cree que las cosas van a cambiar? No es tan fácil, Sakura…

—Bueno, no te he llamado expresamente para eso, ¿sabes? —comenta mirándome otra vez— Hoy quería devolverte todo lo que tú me has dado. Y sé que ya no puedo ofrecerte nada, pero yo sólo quería regalarte esta canción. La estuve escuchando el otro día… y no pude evitar acordarme de ti…

Sakura extrae del bolsillo de su abrigo su teléfono móvil y enseguida empieza a buscar la melodía que quiere mostrarme, mientras que yo comienzo a sentirme peor a cada segundo que pasa…

De pronto, mi mirada vuela hasta su mano izquierda, en donde todavía lleva el anillo que yo le regalé, aquel con mi nombre bordado en la plata, e instintivamente contemplo mi propia mano en donde también está la pareja de ese anillo con el nombre de Sakura.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Más vale que no lo vea!

—Aquí está…

Escondiendo las manos tras la espalda tiro del anillo, que sale de inmediato, y lo guardo tan pronto como puedo en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de que Sakura pueda percatarse de mis movimientos.

Ella deposita el teléfono móvil sobre el suelo. Segundos después los acordes de una hermosa guitarra inundan toda la azotea en una canción que nunca he escuchado hasta ahora.

_Deja que me quede un rato más aquí_

_Sólo hasta que pase la tormenta_

_Déjame, que puede que no vuelva a sonreír._

_Quédate conmigo y me orientas._

Sakura se aproxima a mí muy despacio, sin decir nada y con los ojos resplandeciendo al sol debido a las lágrimas que están a punto de desbordarse. La contemplo con dulzura mientras la música va calmando la tensión y los nervios, mientras va forjando su trampa de amor… en la que comienzo a caer.

_Antes de que suene a despedida_

_La tristeza sostenida_

_Que no deja de latir._

_Y antes de que te des por vencida_

_Piensa que es la única vida_

_Que podemos compartir._

Los latidos de mi corazón golpean con fuerza mi pecho, como queriendo escapar a toda prisa y volar libres en la infinidad del firmamento. Sakura ya está muy cerca, demasiado… Puedo embriagarme perfectamente con el suave aroma que despide su piel. De pronto, lleva una mano a mi frente y retira algunos mechones de pelo, abandonándose en una caricia que queda sostenida en el aire a la par que yo siento la necesidad de enjugar las lágrimas que ya caen por su rostro.

No, Sakura…

_Deja que me quede un rato más aquí._

_Quiero que me apuntes en tu agenda._

_Deja que me quede y nunca más me vuelva a ir_

_No me dejes ser solo a medias._

—Tú significas para mí todo —dice lentamente, casi susurrando las palabras— Deja que yo también signifique todo para ti…

_Deja que me quede un rato más aquí._

_Deja que remiende tus heridas_

_Esas que yo mismo hace unos días descosí._

_Déjame ser tu paracaídas._

Y sucede a cámara lenta…

Sakura rodea mi cuello con sus frágiles brazos mientras apoya su frente en mi barbilla y comienza a alzarse de puntillas. Yo la sujeto por la cintura, concediéndome unos segundos de reflexión. ¿Qué debo hacer, Dios mío?

La quiero, la quiero, la quiero… La amo con toda mi alma… ¿Cómo puedo dejar que se marche? No, no puedo…

Y me pierdo… me pierdo en las suaves caricias de Sakura, en su pelo graciosamente cortado a capas y recogido en dos sencillas coletas, dejando el resto suelto. Ella suspira y también se pierde en mi tacto. Yo cierro los ojos con fuerza y la abrazo reteniéndola contra mi pecho y recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos compartido juntos desde que empezamos a conocernos en profundidad. Todas esas primeras veces que experimentamos los dos… La primera vez que montamos en moto, la primera vez que la vi llorar, la primera vez que pronunció mi nombre y yo el suyo, la primera vez que acepté que me había enamorado, el primer "te quiero", el primer beso, la primera caricia, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, el primer "te amo"…

_Antes de que suene a despedida_

_La tristeza sostenida_

_Que no deja de latir._

_Y antes de que te des por vencida_

_Piensa que es la única vida_

_Que podemos compartir._

Sakura roza su nariz con la mía. Nuestras bocas están a punto de fundirse como todas esas veces en las que hemos caído rendidos a la pasión, al deseo de tener al otro, al amor… Siento su respiración en la mía… Ella despega los labios, que casi tocan los míos, abre la boca…

Y de pronto…

—Shaoran…

Es suficiente. La canción se termina y yo me aparto de su lado con todo el dolor del mundo.

—Lo siento, Sakura… No puedo… —digo sin encontrar las palabras— No puedo hacerte feliz…

Ella me lanza una mirada triste a la par que desesperada. Obviamente no entiende nada… y yo no puedo ofrecerle ninguna explicación.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Contigo soy la persona más feliz del mundo! —exclama sin atreverse a tocarme.

—No… Está decidido. Lo hemos dejado y no voy a echarme atrás.

Sin añadir nada más le doy la espalda y comienzo a caminar hacia el interior del edificio. No soporto tener que hacerle más daño.

No obstante, ella no se da por vencida y aún trata inútilmente de detenerme.

—¿Y qué pasaría si yo estuviera…?

De repente se lleva la mano a la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía ni tan siquiera mencionar. Tarde, demasiado tarde. Ya lo ha dicho. Ya lo he oído. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Si tú estuvieras qué… —intuyo sin mirarla.

—Nada, no importa —rectifica y vuelve a dirigirse hacia la barandilla.

Lo último que escucho antes de abandonar definitivamente la azotea, es a Sakura sollozar de nuevo. Y no sé qué es peor… que ella llore por alguien como yo o que ni siquiera me digne a mirarla para comprobar qué le pasa…

No entiendo esa frase que ha preferido dejar a medias, pero en esos momentos, me hubiera gustado poder decirle otra y completarla para que se diera cuenta.

_Si tú no estuvieras aquí, yo no existiría…_

_**(Sakura)**_

Tomoyo todavía no se ha presentado en la cafetería del instituto y ya lleva diez minutos de retraso. Nerviosa por lo que ha sucedido en la azotea y con las lágrimas todavía resbalando por mis mejillas, tamborileo con los dedos de la mano sobre la superficie de la barra. Hoy parece que Yamazaki no está trabajando por aquí. Quizás debido a que la cafetería ya está cerrada, y admite visitas pero no sirve nada. Sacudo la cabeza de un lado para otro e, incapaz de unir más de dos pensamientos seguidos, extraigo de la cartera mi cuaderno de Matemáticas y comienzo a hojear los ejercicios resueltos, buscando comprender el porqué de esos pasos a seguir, los cuales no les veo el más mínimo sentido. ¿Y a mí qué me importa el área encerrada en el recinto limitado entre esas dos rectas y la otra función? Todo lo que realmente me importaba ha dejado de existir para mí, así que lo demás me da igual. ¡Y ese estúpido problema no hace otra cosa sino amargarme aún más el día!

Más que impaciente vuelvo a echar un vistazo al reloj que cuelga de la pared de la cafetería. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Tomoyo? Tendríamos que ir yendo a la farmacia…

La farmacia… a comprar el test de embarazo…

No puedo creerlo, no me lo creo… Inconscientemente poso mis manos sobre mi barriga intentando sentir algo, yo qué sé, cualquier cosa pero algo… O simplemente nada, y entonces podría tranquilizarme y seguir con el curso de mi vida sin mayores sobresaltos. Pero ni siquiera ya puedo distinguir esas dos sencillas cosas. El todo de la nada…

Y lo peor es que no he tenido valor para confesárselo a él. ¿Qué pasaría si yo estuviera embarazada? ¿Qué harías, eh? ¿Rechazarías a tu hijo como estás rechazando a la madre? Y de nuevo vuelven las lágrimas, el pesar y la visión de ese problema matemático al que no puedo dar solución. Como mi propia vida. ¿Cuándo he empezado a degenerar de este modo?

—La respuesta es _pi_ por la raíz cuadrada de tres medios…

Sobresaltada y con el corazón a mil por hora, giro sobre el taburete esperando encontrarme con esos ojos ambarinos, esa sonrisa ladina asegurándome que se lo ha pensado mejor y que soy el motor que empuja su vida.

Pero no.

En su lugar, delante de mí tengo a Fye, que ha sido capaz de resolver el problema cuando yo me he rendido a la tercera vez de leerlo y no comprender absolutamente nada. Y todo esto sin que yo me diera cuenta…

—Profesor… —susurro enjugándome rápidamente las lágrimas.

—Venga, Sakura, que ya hemos terminado el horario escolar. Ahora soy un amigo que ha coincidido contigo en la cafetería, ¿no es así?

Sonríe amablemente mientras toma asiento a mi lado y echa un vistazo a mi cuaderno de Matemáticas, el cual me apresuro a cerrar antes de que vea otro absurdo error.

—Sí…

—¿Qué? ¿Estudiando para los exámenes de acceso? —pregunta intentando darme un tema de conversación.— Creí que entrarías directamente en la universidad de Seijô.

—Yo también lo creía así, pero de este modo consigo distraerme y no pensar en otras cosas…

—Ah, ya… el novio… —suspira soñador apoyando los codos en la barra.

Yo le regalo una mirada cargada de asombro, llena de sorpresa de la que él se percata. ¡Como para no hacerlo!

—¿Cómo lo has…?

—Pues claro, Sakura. Desde el escritorio del profesor se ve muchísimo más que una simple treintena de estudiantes estrujándose el cerebro por resolver un problema tan sencillo como éste —comenta divertido señalando mi cuaderno de Matemáticas cerrado.

Yo aparto la mirada ligeramente sonrojada. ¿Qué habrá podido ver exactamente? ¿Qué miradas, qué gestos o qué palabras habrá podido escuchar? Prefiero no saberlo… Mientras no se haya dado cuenta de "otras cosas" que Shaoran y yo hemos hecho en este instituto, todo bien…

Shaoran… Otra vez su nombre quema demasiado aún si sólo estoy pensando en él… Y no sé si dirigirme al chico por su apellido soluciona un poco o no la situación.

En cualquier caso, Fye entiende que algo no va bien y trata de animarme.

—Pero no vayas a creer que soy un cotilla, ¿eh? —dice sin abandonar su sonrisa— Me gusta estar pendiente de mis alumnos. A veces sus emociones influyen con demasiada frecuencia en sus resultados académicos y es interesante conocer qué les pasa para poder subsanarlos en caso de que no vayan bien. —hace una pausa y retira una lágrima más que, silenciosa, cae sin que yo me percate de ello— Además, me preocupo por ti…

Sin pedir ni siquiera permiso, recoge mi cartera del suelo y guarda mi cuaderno en ella. Yo observo sus movimientos preguntándome cuándo podrá venir Tomoyo y pensando que nunca he tenido una conversación tan extraña con un profesor… ¿Cómo que se preocupa por mí? ¿En qué sentido? Bah, son paranoias mías…

—De todas formas, Sakura —continúa entregándome la cartera y levantándose del taburete— No deberías martirizarte tanto por el señorito Li, ¿eh? Y por supuesto, no te agobies por estos exámenes. A fin de cuentas, suspendas o apruebes acabarás entrando en la Universidad, así que deja de estudiar ya y diviértete, es lo que tienes que hacer a tu edad. O si no, seré yo mismo el que te arrastre de fiesta, ¿qué me dices?

Nuevamente, con la sorpresa reflejada en mi rostro, le lanzo una mirada que ni yo misma sé describir o interpretar. Fye se ha quedado en silencio, esperando una respuesta por mi parte. ¿Es mi profesor y me está pidiendo una especie de cita? ¿A su alumna? ¿O es parte de su terapia para resolver mis resultados académicos?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto asegurándome de que he entendido bien sus intenciones.

—¿Mañana te viene bien? ¿Estás libre?

Lo pienso durante algunos segundos, haciendo trabajar a mi mente a mil por hora. Veamos… Los exámenes de acceso son dentro de tres días incluyendo el fin de semana. Hoy es lunes, así que eso significa que las fechas, contando desde hoy mismo, coincidirán con el jueves, viernes y sábado. Si estoy todo el día encerrada en casa estudiando cosas que ya me sé de carrerilla, no podré evitar pensar en Shaoran… o en el pequeño y supuesto problema que escondo en el vientre. Y una vez empiecen las pruebas no podré parar de agobiarme hasta que termine. No tendré tiempo libre y mis oportunidades de salir serán las mínimas, así que… ¿Por qué no?

—Sí, de acuerdo. —confirmo plenamente convencida.

Fye tiene razón; necesito distraerme con otras cosas, salir, divertirme como cualquier otra chica despreocupada de diecisiete años. Si no lo hago ahora, ¿cuándo lo voy a hacer? Pero, ¿Y Fye? ¿Cuántos años tendrá él? Quizá veinticuatro, veinticinco… No me atrevo a echarle más. Recuerdo que entró en el instituto hace dos años, justo a la vez que Tomoyo y que yo. Incluso llegamos a confundirle con un alumno y cuando nos dijo que sería nuestro profesor de Matemáticas, apenas nos lo podíamos creer. Luego aclaró que acababa de terminar la carrera de Magisterio y que un amigo en común que tenían tanto él como el profesor Kurogane (que entró a la par que Fye), los había colocado allí.

—Genial, entonces quedamos mañana en las puertas del instituto a las once de la mañana, ¿vale?

Asiento con la cabeza mientras Fye se aleja despidiéndose con la mano. ¿Habré hecho bien en aceptar? ¡Sí, qué más da! Saldré, me lo pasaré bien y cuando regrese a casa intentaré olvidar a Shaoran Li de mi vida de una vez y para siempre.

Tomoyo se presenta justo entonces en la cafetería, con el pelo alborotado y la respiración entrecortada. Se lleva la mano al pecho, tratando de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y comprueba una y mil veces su reloj.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpa apresuradamente y se prepara para ofrecerme alguna explicación— Es que la presidenta del comité de eventos me ha cogido por banda para que la ayudase con la preparación de nuestro festival y no he podido escaquearme antes…

—No te preocupes, Tomoyo. La espera no se me ha hecho tan larga. Es más, diría que ha sido amena…

Tomoyo no entiende demasiado bien esas palabras, sino que se encoge de hombros y acepta mi sonrisa sin más. Minutos después ya estamos caminando por la calle buscando la farmacia más cercana. A cada segundo que pasa, los nervios se van incrementando más y más en mi interior. Dios mío… haz que nos equivoquemos. La simple idea de albergar una vida construida con Shaoran me paraliza. Y no por ese hecho, porque aunque no lo parezca, nada me habría hecho más feliz que crear algo nuevo con él, sino por el detalle que él me confesó; que nunca había sentido nada por mí, ni siquiera lástima…

—_Lo siento, Sakura… No puedo… No puedo hacerte feliz…_

¿Y entonces por qué parecía a punto de derrumbarse cuando ha pronunciado esas palabras? Se supone que, cuando alguien no te importa, no empleas ese tono tan lastimero de voz, ni le abrazas con fuerza, ni estás a la mínima para besarle… Te da simplemente igual. Y bien podrías rechazarle sin sentir absolutamente nada, ni pizca de remordimientos siquiera. ¿Y qué hace él? ¡Todo lo contrario!

Tomoyo entra en la farmacia mientras yo espero fuera jugueteando intranquila con el asa de mi cartera escolar. Dentro de muy poco sabremos la verdad…

Un bebé de Shaoran… y mío…

No, no, no… No quiero pensar más en él… Dijo que lo nuestro se había terminado… y yo debo enterrar estos sentimientos en el fondo de mi corazón para no hacerme más daño. ¡Pero nunca he estado tan enamorada ni he amado con tanta pasión a alguien! No lo entiendo… No soy capaz de entender mi vida ni yo misma. ¡Qué desastre!

Entre estas divagaciones, Tomoyo sale de la farmacia con una bolsita de plástico colgando de las manos. Al trasluz puede verse una cajita de color verde claro…

Visiblemente nerviosa, Tomoyo me toma de la mano y me conduce hasta mi casa, la cual está completamente vacía, pues Touya se tenía que ir a casa de Yukito y mi padre estará ocupado con el turno de tarde en la Facultad de Arqueología.

Avanzamos en silencio por el pasillo sin mirarnos ni una sola vez. Al llegar al baño me quedo completamente quieta frente a la puerta mientras Tomoyo deposita en mis manos la bolsita de plástico. Madre mía… Creo que me voy a morir si el test da positivo…

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo ahora? Aquí dice que el test tiene más fiabilidad a primera hora de la mañana… —comenta señalando la caja de cartón que yace en el interior de la bolsa.— La farmacéutica me ha explicado que, si después de hacer el test, sale una rayita, el resultado es negativo. Si salen dos entrecruzadas, es que estás embarazada…

—Joder, Tomoyo… Eso último parece un eslogan de algún anuncio de televisión…

—Tranquilízate, Sakura. Todo va a ir bien —dice dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda para intentar animarme.

—¿Y si no?

Ella suspira con impaciencia.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Si estás embarazada, la decisión de qué hacer luego será tuya y sólo tuya… Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Lo haces ahora o prefieres esperar a mañana?

—No, voy a comprobarlo ahora. No creo que pueda esperar más tiempo para saberlo…

Y sin más me encierro en el baño. Levanto la tapa del servicio y me siento apartando la falda del uniforme y despojándome de la ropa interior, intentando conservar la poca calma que me queda. Al otro lado de la puerta, Tomoyo se recuesta sobre la pared y entrecruza, también nerviosa, los dedos de las manos una y otra vez, haciendo pequeños círculos en el vacío. Cierra los ojos y expulsa el aire por la boca lentamente. Da la impresión de que a ella, por mucho que se esfuerce en ocultarlo con sus sonrisas o sus sabios consejos, tampoco le gusta la idea de que yo pueda llevar, dentro de algunos meses, vestidos de premamá.

Con sumo cuidado y un pulso pésimo, extraigo de la bolsa de plástico la pequeña caja que contiene un total de diez test de embarazo en formato termómetro. Leo cuidadosamente las instrucciones del prospecto antes de hacer nada, instrucciones que, por cierto, comienzan con una introducción, típica de una revista para adolescentes, que trata de ofrecer un positivismo que yo no siento.

_Ante la duda de un posible embarazo los nervios se disparan. El miedo a que una nueva criaturita pueda estar formándose en tu interior provoca respuestas incontrolables en tu cuerpo. ¿La solución? Pide un test de embarazo en la farmacia más cercana, mantén la calma y ¡sal de dudas!_

Sí, salir de dudas… ¿Y después qué? No es miedo esto que yo siento. ¡Es auténtico terror! Ahora que ya tengo colocado el test entre las piernas y los segundos pasan a mi parecer, a mayor velocidad, las ganas de salir corriendo hacia ninguna parte se apoderan de mí. No puedo evitarlo, y de nuevo me encuentro pensando en Shaoran. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Tal vez se esté camelando a su nueva víctima, tal vez le esté dedicando esas caricias tan suaves, dulces y bonitas a otro rostro, a otro cuerpo… ¡Y ni por asomo se imagina lo que estoy haciendo yo! De nuevo la pregunta… ¿Qué haría si lo supiese?

Mientras espero, releo las instrucciones de nuevo. Tengo que esperar tres minutos antes de comprobar los resultados del test. Echo una ojeada al reloj digital de mi teléfono móvil mientras extraigo con delicadeza la prueba de entre mis piernas, cerrándolas al instante siguiente.

Un montón de experiencias inconexas pasan por mi mente, pequeños fragmentos de mis recuerdos que han sido toda mi vida. Y luego se distorsionan y cambian, y me imagino a mí misma yendo al próximo curso en la Universidad con una barriga gigantesca que ni cabe en la mesa, tomando apuntes como cualquier alumno. Después un encontronazo con Shaoran, su cara destilando asombro por cada poro de su piel, preguntándose si de verdad el niño es suyo o de otro… Y por último yo, mucho tiempo después, manejando un carrito de bebé por un parque lleno a rebosar de cerezos, cuyos pétalos de su flor coge mi hijo con sus manitas al caer de las ramas. Sonríe sin enterarse del mundo, sin preguntarse dónde está su padre y por qué su madre pasea con él sola. Sola…

La escena cambia y me muestra la otra cara de la moneda, si es que sólo hay dos versiones de esta historia. El caso es que ahora aparezco en una clínica. Apenas puedo creerme la decisión que he tomado, pero ahí estoy. Aborto… La única salida que veo fiable para continuar mi vida con normalidad. Al salir del hospital siento las miradas de odio de la gente, como si hubiese cometido un crimen… Y en verdad no estoy lejos de haberlo cometido.

Imagino la cara de mi padre. ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué pensaría? Y justo después me viene a la mente la imagen de mi hermano jugando conmigo cuando tenía cinco años y haciéndome de rabiar. Él sin duda querría matar a Shaoran si se diera el caso de que yo realmente estuviera embarazada.

Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada…

Una vez más miro el reloj. Justo ahora acaban de pasar tres minutos. Recuerdo las palabras de Tomoyo…

—_La farmacéutica me ha explicado que, si después de hacer el test, sale una rayita, el resultado es negativo. Si salen dos entrecruzadas, es que estás embarazada…_

Intento sostener el test con firmeza, pero el pulso me tiembla demasiado. De pronto olvido todo. Sólo hay una cosa que me ronda en la cabeza. Él, Shaoran… No podía ser de otro modo. Pienso en todo el amor que yo le he entregado, en todo lo que él me ha dado y que sin embargo, ahora nos encontramos a años luz de distancia el uno del otro, siendo partícipes sin saberlo de este error a medias y viviendo unos días que ya no nos pertenecen a ninguno de los dos. Es como si nada hubiera tenido lugar entre ambos, como si siempre hubiésemos sido compañeros de clase y nada más. En el fondo, eso es lo que quiero creer hasta que se haga realidad. No obstante, la verdad me muestra algo muy diferente.

Las lágrimas retoman su camino una vez más mientras yo dejo de controlar mis emociones y el test comienza a mostrar sus resultados. Levemente se deja entrever una pequeña línea que todavía aparece desdibujada. Espero hasta que se vea por completo perdiendo la calma, los nervios y dejando que la desesperación invada mi cuerpo al tiempo que se van sucediendo los segundos en el tictac del reloj. Por fin se ve claramente la primera raya.

La espera se hace eterna mientras no dejo de mirar el test a través de las lágrimas, esperando ver la segunda línea que cambiará el resto de mi vida. De pronto parece que veo algo más y el corazón me da un vuelco a la par que me tapo la boca con la mano que no sostiene la prueba, intentando no chillar. Pero cuando vuelvo a comprobarlo, no hay absolutamente nada. Observo una vez más el reloj. Han pasado ya diez minutos y sólo hay una pequeña raya marcando los resultados del test.

Eso quiere decir que…

Me desplomo entre sollozos. Tomoyo abre precipitadamente la puerta del baño y se cuela dentro sin saber muy bien qué decir. Los nervios también han terminado por consumirla.

—¡¿Qué te ha dado? —pregunta a gritos mientras yo señalo el test y me seco las lágrimas, que ahora son de alegría. Ella lo toma entre sus manos y contempla el resultado con ansia, casi con desesperación… Hasta que finalmente lo ve y entonces ella también se echa a llorar— ¡Negativo! ¡No estás embarazada, Sakura! ¡No lo estás!

Me abraza con fuerza y acaricia mi pelo. Así, sin soltarme. Y yo le devuelvo el abrazo claramente aliviada. Todo ha pasado ahora. Estoy bien… Parece ser que no has sido tan capullo como pensaba, Shaoran… Más bien, como ambas, Tomoyo y yo, pensábamos.

Vuelvo a ser yo, Sakura Kinomoto, la niña torpe e inocente que empieza a ser mujer, que crece, que madura y que se enamora una y mil veces de quien no debe.

¿Sabes, Shaoran? Por mucho que tú digas, yo todavía te amo. Y sé que algo ha debido de pasar para que tú hayas decidido que tus sentimientos se hayan enfriado tan de repente. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Quizás algún día sepa la respuesta, quizás algún día me lo cuentes y emprendamos un nuevo futuro... Sí, algún día no muy lejano, ¿verdad? Pero ten por seguro que hasta entonces, te seguiré esperando. Así pasen cinco, diez, veinte… o cincuenta años…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Qué pronto nos leemos de nuevo, verdad? xDD Pues sí... Y es que, lamentablemente, dentro de algunas semanas voy a tener que marcharme y no regresar hasta septiembre. Me voy de vacaciones a donde siempre... Y "donde siempre" no tiene Internet T_T Así que voy a subir todos los capítulos que pueda antes de marcharme.

Bueno, ¿qué? Ya veis que Shaoran ha sido fiel, aunque eso no le haya gustado ni pizca a Meiling. Lo sigo diciendo: ¡Pobrecita! Se está ganando a muchos lectores enemigos O_o La verdad es que ¿quién no aprovecharía ese tipo de oportunidades con Shaoran? Chicas, reconozcámoslo xD ¿Y qué me decís de Sakura? En este capítulo lo ha pasado verdaderamente fatal... Menos mal que al final todo ha quedado en una falsa alarma. Aunque ya os digo que, si Tomoyo hubiera estado en lo cierto, ella no habría optado por la opción del aborto. No obstante, sigue hecha un lío. Por un lado quiere olvidar de una vez por todas el recuerdo de Shaoran, pero por otro, decide esperar el tiempo que haga falta hasta que él recapacite y aclare las ideas. ¡Ahora le toca a Sakura entrar en acción y debatir lo que Shaoran ya da por hecho, que su historia ha terminado! Quizás Fye, tenga las intenciones que tenga con su torpe alumna de Matemáticas, la eche una mano en su objetivo por recuperar su amor perdido. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de _Mentir por Amor_. **¡Os espero a todos! ¡No me faltéis! ^^**

A propósito, actualicé el blog con las últimas canciones en descarga directa que han ido saliendo en estos capítulos...

La verdad es que esta historia ha sido lo que ha conseguido distraerme esta semana. Las cosas en casa no han ido demasiado bien. Es duro que gente a la que tú quieres un montón cambie el chip y te diga cosas que ni por asomo habrías imaginado que un día llegarían a decirte. Decepcionas y te decepcionan... Todo se reduce a eso. Por ello, escribiendo el fanfic he conseguido abstraerme lo suficiente como para no pensar en nada más y tomarme las cosas con más calma.

**Hachikoo (L)**: ¡Y volviste a hacer acto de presencia! xDD En serio, me encantan tus reviews, son lo máximo. Siempre acabo con una sonrisilla en los labios al terminar de leerlos. Y no sé por qué te imagino en plan chibi mientras comentas cada capítulo. En cierto modo nos lo hemos pasado bien con el fic, ¿eh? Sobre todo cuando nos poníamos a comentar los episodios durante las clases de Historia y me llenabas el libro con anotaciones como "I hate Eriol" o "Yukito puta" O_o xDDD Y otro tipo de notas acerca de esa J perdida que luego me impedían estudiar cuando me fijaba en ellas... Pues eso, ¡bienvenida de nuevo! Ya no pondré más que vas con retraso :P

**Daniratoe**: No sabía que te gustara Pablo Neruda. ¡A mí me encanta! El modo con que juega con las palabras, combinándolas unas con otras con esa belleza única e inigualable es sencillamente indescriptible. Hay que leer su poesía para poder saber lo que otros intentan explicar sin llegar absolutamente a nada. ¿Y cómo dices que lo tuyo no tiene remedio? TODO se puede solucionar, así que mucho ánimo y a por ello :D

**Asuka-Hime**: Ya te puse una respuesta en YouTube, aunque no sé si ya la habrás leído. Aunque tarde, bienvenida a esta historia. Me alegro mucho de que te guste =) No te creas, en Madrid vienen los autores por la Feria del Libro, pero nada más. Si es cierto que muy de vez en cuando aparece alguno en la Casa del Libro y también firma los ejemplares de la nueva historia que acaba de escribir, pero no es lo común. A mí me gustaría mucho que vinieran escritores extranjeros, pero que yo sepa, sólo se ha presentado el italiano Federico Moccia, el autor de títulos como _A tres metros sobre el cielo _o_ Perdona si te llamo amor._

**Sweeping Girl**: Todo a su tiempo. ¡Vaya con Meiling! Al día siguiente de publicar este capítulo no recibió más que amenazar de una muerte lenta y cruel y reviews cargados de odio xDDD No sé yo de quién sería la culpa, ¿eh? Creo que tenemos a Shaoran demasiado idealizado :P Bueno, muchas gracias por seguirme también en este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Luz**: Y nuevamente apoyándome en todo. Amiga, qué puedo decirte... Simplemente gracias. Empecé en la edición de vídeo gracias a que me ayudaste a manejar Sony Vegas y lo cierto es que por ello descubrí un nuevo hobbie. Lo cual me recuerda que tenemos que terminar el collab de Fall for You. Lo tenemos algo abandonado :S Pero en fin, no vamos a agobiarnos por eso, ¿eh? En cuanto podamos lo acabamos ^^ Lo dicho, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que pueda verte también en los siguiente. ¡Un besito!

**KonohaChan**: Sí, Time is Running Out volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Puesto que es el tema principal del fic, me pareció oportuno volver a referirme a la canción cuando se avecinaba el momento de tomar una decisión, pues Shaoran debía separarse de Sakura. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. La verdad es que es difícil ofrecer ese tipo de trama tan sumamente triste, pero no podía ser de otra manera. Veremos a ver si las cosas se arreglan o no. Por el bien de la autora, los lectores y los personajes de Mentir por Amor... ¡Esperemos que sí! xDDD

**sandymayra**: Tienes razón, esa canción le viene como anillo al dedo al fanfic O_o De hecho, puede que haga una pronta aparición si la situación lo requiere xDDD Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir esta historia =)

**Esthercita93 **y **Priss**: ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Ya veis que no he tardado tanto en actualizar. Ahora que más o menos estoy de vacaciones tengo más tiempo para escribir, por lo que espero publicar el máximo de capítulos antes de que me vaya, porque luego tendré que retomar la historia en septiembre a no ser que pueda conectarme desde el ordenador de una amiga que sí que tiene Internet, pese a que eso suponga un problema psicológico para mí debido a cierta persona que comparte techo con mi amiga :S

Eso es todo por ahora ^^ Una vez más os doy las gracias y espero que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces, estaré esperando con impaciencia vuestros reviews :D

¡Un abrazo! ¡Nos vemos!

_Ess~chan_


	17. Aquello que pudo ser

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Aquello que pudo ser**_

Te seguiré esperando así pasen cinco, diez, veinte… o cincuenta años…

**No sigas esperándome, Sakura. Enamórate de nuevo, vive, sé feliz…**

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte_

Pienso en ti, Shaoran. Esta noche estrellada en la que no deja de llover sería perfecta si estuvieras a mi lado, si me abrazaras como antaño y permitieras que me refugiara en tu calor.

**Esta noche más que nunca te necesito conmigo… Quiero sentirte otra vez y olvidar por un momento que te pedí que te alejaras de mi lado.**

_La luz ya no alcanza_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_

_Un Ángel te cuida_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida_

No hay color, Shaoran… No hay vida… No puedo ser feliz si no es contigo…

**Y yo no puedo hacerte feliz si continúo con mi destino.**

_Y aléjate de mí, amor_

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco_

_Y perdón no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo_

¿Qué ha cambiado?

**Nunca he sido quien crees que soy, Sakura…**

_Si aun no me lo crees amor_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir_

_A quien más quiero_

¿Por qué me has engañado?

**Quiero verte y sostener tu mirada una vez más. ¿No puedes leer entre líneas? ¡Debes comprender que no quiero que te vayas!**

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte_

Sí… quisiera saber qué ha sucedido, quisiera que confiases un poco en mí, que me amases como siempre lo has hecho… Hoy, abrazada a mi almohada y sucumbiendo al pesar de mis lágrimas, lo repito de nuevo: No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

**Sólo quiero estar contigo… Poder confesarte toda la verdad, dejar de engañarte, no volver a mentir, ni por amor no por cualquier otro motivo. Amarte…**

_Y aléjate de mí, amor…_

Te quiero, Shaoran… te quiero mucho.

**Te quiero Sakura, y siempre te voy a querer…**

…_Verás que soy realmente bueno_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir_

_A quien más quiero_

_**(Shaoran)**_

Con sumo cuidado y una sonrisa en los labios, deslizo la página del álbum de fotos y contemplo los rostros sonrientes e incluso sorprendidos de aquellos que para siempre han quedado retratados sobre el papel. Por aquel entonces teníamos catorce años y aquellas eran nuestras primeras vacaciones en la playa. Eriol, Yamazaki, Ryuo y yo, cuatro chavales perdidos en el mar, rodeados de arena y con la impresión de poder comerse el mundo de golpe. No había presiones de ningún tipo, ni obstáculos que no pudiésemos salvar, ni discusiones, ni gritos, ni líos de faldas. Éramos libres y no necesitábamos nada más. Ellos, mis amigos, fueron las primeras personas que me enseñaron lo que era una sonrisa, y a partir de ese momento, recuerdo que me esforzaba al máximo por tratar de mostrarla cuando la ocasión así lo requería. Sí, gracias a ellos aprendí a sonreír. ¡Cómo quisiera volver a aquellos tiempos! Y es que si me hubieran dicho a lo que debería enfrentarme unos años más tarde, no lo hubiera creído, y hubiera tachado de loco a quien hubiera predicho un futuro tan absurdo. Sin embargo, la realidad es otra bien diferente.

Y sigo pasando las páginas del álbum, deleitándome con esas caritas inocentes que después cambiarían las ramitas de heno seco al más puro estilo del _Llanero Solitario_ en sus bocas, por unos buenos canutos. Y de igual modo, tampoco se librarían de haber perdido esa inocencia.

Al cabo de un rato de vagabundeo entre fotografía y fotografía, mis ojos reparan en esa instantánea… Y el corazón me da un vuelco con tanta fuerza que incluso paraliza mi respiración durante algunos segundos.

Sakura… Sakura y yo… Ella subida a lomos de mi espalda, sonriendo como siempre mientras sostiene entre sus manos aquella cinta de color rojo, y mantiene esa expresión tan radiante en su rostro, algo bronceado por los rayos del sol. No me acordaba de eso… Pero ahora puedo revivir ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer. Fue durante la competición de atletismo de hace dos años, en uno de los festivales culturales que nosotros mismos organizábamos. Era una carrera por parejas y el equipo de atletismo de nuestro instituto había optado por nosotros, los más rápidos de nuestra clase y también los más competitivos, según ellos, obviamente. El caso es que la prueba consistía en recorrer unos cien metros con tu pareja a la espalda. Ganaba, lógicamente, el que alcanzaba primero la meta. Y sobra decir que Sakura y yo llegamos a ese puesto sin ninguna dificultad. Fue en el preciso instante en que cruzamos la línea de meta cuando nos tomaron esa foto.

Increíble… Sakura ha cambiado muy poco desde entonces. ¿O quizás es ésa mi impresión?

Cierro el álbum de fotos cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta repetirse una y otra vez a lo largo del pasillo. Sin echar ni tan siquiera un vistazo por la mirilla, recibo a la visita con sorpresa al comprobar que se trata de Yamazaki, Eriol y Ryuo, que se cuelan en mi casa sin pedir permiso y cargados con un par de bolsas de plástico cada uno y una mochila a rebosar colgando de sus hombros.

—¡Esta noche toca fiestaaaaaaaa! —exclama Ryuo a modo de explicación, divertido, arrojándose sobre el sofá y tirando al suelo su pesada carga— ¡Y no vas a negarte, Shaoran!

Yamazaki y Eriol también depositan las bolsas en el suelo junto con las mochilas y se quitan los abrigos antes de acomodarse en el salón de mi apartamento, corroborando como pueden las palabras de Ryuo.

—Bueno, podéis pasar y esas cosas, ¿eh? No os cortéis, por mí como si estuvierais en vuestra casa —bromeo cerrando la puerta y echando la llave. Después reaparezco en el salón frotándome los brazos debido a ese repentino frío que se ha colado sin permiso de la calle.

—¿Y acaso no lo es? —pregunta Eriol alzando las cejas mientras yo me encojo de hombros y me limito a sonreír— Las facturas no las pagas tú, precisamente, así que se podría decir que la casa no es tuya.

—Joder, Ryuo —interviene Yamazaki sin prestar atención y observando el desastre de las bolsas desparramadas por el suelo que ha creado nuestro amigo nada más llegar— Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado, que dentro de esas bolsas está nuestra mercancía…

—Y yo que creí que habíais dejado el vicio…

—¡Y lo hemos dejado, Shaoran! Nada más de marihuana, pero el alcohol no es tan fácil de dejar, ¿verdad? ¡Y esta noche toca emborracharse!

Ryuo extrae de una de las bolsas una botella bien grande de cerveza bien fría y se aventura a la cocina en busca de cuatro vasos para servirla. Yo suspiro resignado y me dejo caer junto a Yamazaki, que ha empezado a hojear el álbum de fotos abandonado en la mesa antes de su llegada.

—¡Pero mira qué críos! —exclama señalándonos con el dedo— ¿Cuántos años teníamos? ¡Shaoran, llevabas el pelo a lo tazón!

—Muy gracioso, Yamazaki.

—¡Y tú, Eriol, llevabas gafas de culo de vaso!

—¿Por qué no vas a sacarle los defectos a tu abuela, majo? —salta Eriol ligeramente indignado mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Pero si no son defectos —se defiende Yamazaki— Forman parte de vuestro atractivo, chicos…

Justo entonces, Yamazaki encuentra la foto de Sakura y mía, y decide cerrar el álbum de golpe y depositarlo en alguna de las estanterías del salón, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada. Pero yo sí que me he dado cuenta de los segundos en los que él ha observado, nervioso, esa fotografía sin saber exactamente qué hacer o no hacer con ella.

Ryuo regresa en ese momento, rompiendo la tensión y cargando con la botella de cerveza y los cuatro vasos de cristal. Nos da uno a cada uno y después comienza a verter el contenido de la botella, llenando los vasos hasta su máximo límite y derramando por el suelo la espuma. Cuando se acabe la fiesta lo limpiará él, ¿verdad?

—Eh, antes de hacer nada… —comienza Ryuo clavándonos la mirada con seriedad a Eriol y a mí— Sobra decir que ninguno de los dos iréis al instituto mañana para las clases previas a los exámenes de acceso, ¿no? ¡Esta noche empalmamos! Así que de ir allí y estudiar… ¡Nada!

Y lo dice tan convencido que Eriol y yo ni siquiera necesitamos intercambiar una mirada de aprobación para exclamar al unísono:

—¡Ni de coña!

Así que sin preocuparnos de nada, los cuatro alzamos nuestros vasos y brindamos sin saber muy bien por qué. Luego vaciamos el contenido de los mismos en nuestras bocas. La cerveza baja a toda velocidad por mi garganta produciendo una sensación de lo más placentera. La verdad es que no me satisface demasiado la idea de emborracharme simplemente porque sí, pero en este caso creo que es lo que necesito. Por una noche de locura no me voy a morir. Disfrutaré hoy y al día siguiente aguantaré la resaca como un héroe para volver a la vida rutinaria horas más tarde. ¡Qué coñazo! Mucho regenerar las heridas de mi cuerpo cuando sangra, pero de aliviar la resaca nada de nada. ¿Para esto tengo magia?

—Oye, ¿en serio todo lo que habéis traído son bebidas? —pregunto con curiosidad recostándome sobre el sofá.

—No todo, también hemos traído películas. ¡Pero nada de porno! —agrega rápidamente Yamzaki abriendo los brazos y gesticulando exageradamente con ellos.

Ryuo casi se atraganta con su cerveza.

—¡Mierda! ¡Me habíais dicho que sí que habías traído pelis porno! ¡Traidores! ¡Mentirosos! —grita enfadado mientras se deja caer al suelo— ¡Eso no se le hace a un amigo!

—Dadas las circunstancias —explica Eriol— Es mejor que no veamos nada que pueda implicar a una pareja de enamorados. Ni aunque sea porno, que por algo nuestro amigo Shaoran ya se estrenó hace tiempo, ¿no?

—Joder, que si me estrené… —comento con aire soñador mientras recuerdo ese cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío, moviéndose a mi compás y acariciando mi piel para más tarde depositar suaves besos sobre mi pecho. Sakura… otra vez ella… ¡Basta! No pienso martirizarme más. Al menos no esta noche. Y con este pensamiento, me termino mi primer vaso de cerveza.

—¿Quieres un consejo, Shaoran? —interrumpe Ryuo empleando un tono de lo más pícaro en su voz— ¡Límpiate la baba! —después decide retomar el tema de conversación— En cualquier caso, el sexo no tiene por qué implicar a dos personas que estén enamoradas, ¡me lo vais a decir a mí! Si apetece, apetece. ¡Al amor que le jodan!

Yamazaki, Eriol y yo intercambiamos miradas tras el último comentario de nuestro amigo. Ninguno de los tres lo ve desde ese punto de vista, pero si Ryuo es feliz con esos ideales, que lo siga siendo.

—Me alegro de que estemos así los cuatro —comento dándole un sorbo más a mi cerveza— Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estábamos.

—¡Y que lo digas! —interviene Eriol sacando un cigarrillo, como siempre que surge algún tema importante del que hablar. Acto seguido nos ofrece uno a cada uno. Y por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, ninguno rechaza esa insana proposición. Después se pasea de boca en boca encendiendo los cuatro cigarros con un mechero de color negro— Hemos dicho que marihuana no, pero por un poco de nicotina… ¡No pasará nada!

Y Ryuo no puede estar más conforme. Asiente completamente de acuerdo una y otra vez mientras fuma con la mano derecha y sostiene su vaso a rebosar de cerveza con la izquierda. ¡Vaya ejemplo a seguir!

Pero yo no soy menos. Y con una calada, decido olvidarme una vez más de todo lo concerniente a Sakura por esta noche.

Así se van pasando las horas entre botellas que quedan vacías y humo que llena con su pesada aura el ambiente del salón. Hay un momento en que ponemos el estéreo a funcionar, e inmediatamente nos embriagamos con la música de diferentes artistas, cuyas canciones nos hacen reflexionar sobre nosotros, sobre nuestros días… Pero también nos conceden la oportunidad de bailar como locos, de arrojarnos sobre el sofá unos encima de otros, de sentirnos libres, sin cadenas ni ataduras. Simplemente amigos. No hay más.

—Tíos, nunca os lo he confesado pero… —dice Ryuo depositando su vaso, ahora de negrita, sobre la mesita central del salón— ¡Os quiero mucho!

Y se abalanza sobre Yamazaki, plantándole un beso en la boca, pegándose a sus labios como si fuera una ventosa. Takashi hace exagerados aspavientos para quitárselo de encima, pero Ryuo está tumbado sobre él y apenas le permite moverse. Eriol y yo intercambiamos miradas llenas de complicidad antes de revolcarnos por el suelo de la risa, presas ya de los grados del alcohol que hemos bebido. Yamazaki consigue sobreponerse en medio de ese pequeño caos y algo asqueado, se limpia la boca con la manga de su suéter.

—¡Qué asco, colega! ¡Resulta que después de todo, Ryuo es maricón!

—¡Ve y cuéntaselo a Chiharu ahora! —exclama a voz en grito chocando su vaso con el mío— ¡Dile que te ha besado otro tío!

Yamazaki se tira encima de Ryuo y le sostiene por el cuello. Pronto Eriol y yo nos unimos a ese lío de brazos y piernas. Los cuatro nos enredamos los unos en los otros, bromeamos, nos reímos juntos, seguimos bebiendo y cuando nos calmamos, decidimos ver algunas de las películas que ellos mismos han traído. Ryuo cruza los brazos sobre el pecho ligeramente ofuscado por no haber traído nada porno, pero Eriol tiene razón. No sería una buena idea ver un montón de parejitas felices haciendo el amor.

Amor… A fin de cuentas no es tan descabellado eso que dice Ryuo sobre ese maldito sentimiento que nos vuelve locos. ¿Amor? ¡Que le jodan al amor! Al menos por esta noche. Sí… ¡Jódete que hoy no me martirizas!

_Shaoran… estás completamente borracho…_

Quizá. Sólo sé que ahora mismo me apetece más reírme con mis amigos que ver a un tío cualquiera desnudando a una mujer que a ninguno nos interesa. O puede que a Ryuo sí, aunque eso no viene al caso… Y además, la última vez que vimos películas porno en mi apartamento, nos llamaron la atención los vecinos ¡tres veces! Insistían en que debíamos bajar el volumen. Eso fue lo de menos… Lo que más me importó o mejor dicho, lo que más me molestó, fue que tuve que ser yo el valiente que abriera la puerta para enfrentarse a esas furias de sesenta y cinco y sesenta y tres años que no aguantaban los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de esa conocida actriz. Sobra decir que desde entonces, no soy capaz de mirar a la cara esa dulce parejita de ancianos que tengo por vecinos.

Mi mirada examina los rostros sonrientes y algo sofocados por la risa de mis amigos. En el fondo somos buenos chicos, gente de fiar. Yamazaki con sus bromas, Eriol con sus mentiras, Ryuo con sus ilustres ocurrencias… y yo con mis preocupaciones a cuestas. Todos somos únicos, somos especiales a nuestra manera, eso sí. Y es cierto, los quiero un montón desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Nada sería lo mismo sin ellos. Si no estuvieran a mi lado, esta noche no me estaría divirtiendo de esta manera. En definitiva; los necesito conmigo.

—Chicos, yo también os quiero mucho —suelto saltándoles al cuello.

—¡Ya se te ha subido todo lo que has tomado a la cabeza, Shaoran! ¡No tienes aguante! ¡Estás borracho!

Cierto, cierto… No hay por qué negar la evidencia. No obstante, por todos es conocido que sólo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad.

_**(Sakura)**_

Algo nerviosa, camino de un lado para otro haciendo incontables círculos alrededor de mi habitación. Las puertas del armario hace tiempo que están abiertas y toda la ropa se encuentra desperdigada sobre la cama sin ningún orden. Touya entra de vez en cuando para preguntar si necesito algo, pero yo prácticamente le cierro la puerta en las narices cada vez que lo hace, y él se marcha completamente indignado y maldiciendo por lo bajo a lo largo del todo el pasillo hasta que llega a su dormitorio y se encierra entre esas cuatro paredes, totalmente enfadado.

¿Qué debería ponerme? No es muy normal salir con tu profesor a dar una vuelta. No es como si coincidieras con él en una cafetería o simplemente por la calle, no. Ahora realmente hemos quedado. Y me espera en la puerta del instituto dentro de una hora. Hubiera sido más sencillo encontrarte a tu profesor casi por casualidad en cualquier fiesta, como la noche en _Paradise_, donde Fye hacía las veces de camarero tras la barra. Esa noche… ¡No, no, no! ¡Me niego a recordarlo!

Y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, elijo al azar unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta roja de manga larga con el lema en color negro _"Be yourself!"_ sobre el pecho. Muy oportuna la frase, la verdad… Después de contemplar mi imagen en el espejo dando vueltas sobre mí misma y pasar por el baño a darme un ligero toque de maquillaje, decido guardar el dinero, las llaves y algunas cosas más en un bolsito negro antes de bajar al salón y ponerme el abrigo y las botas de caña alta.

—¡Me marcho, papá! —me despido abriendo la puerta— No me esperes para comer.

Mi padre llega al recibidor desde la cocina y sonríe afablemente mientas asiente con la cabeza y echa una ojeada al clima a través de la puerta abierta.

—Diviértete.

Sin más desaparezco a todo correr bajando la avenida y sin despegar la vista del reloj. ¡Al final voy a llegar tarde! Y así es como aprieto el ritmo sin saber que de igual modo, acabaré llegando tarde.

A veces resulta una broma del destino, una palabra que contradice a la otra, una jugarreta… Pero lo cierto es que en algunas ocasiones, la vida nos ofrece determinadas situaciones que cambiarán para siempre el resto de nuestros días. Quizá para bien o tal vez para mal. Nunca lo sabremos. Es como las personas que son amables con nosotros cuando nos ven por la calle, cuando llaman por teléfono o sencillamente cuando te tienen delante. No importa cuánto te preguntes por los motivos de esa amabilidad. Jamás los encontrarás.

Y por supuesto, yo no sabía nada de lo que iba a acontecer ni mucho menos con lo que iba a estar relacionado, pero es curioso cómo me cambió la vida ese ligero tropezón, porque sólo se trató de eso, un tropiezo aparentemente insignificante, y lo que escuché posteriormente. Sí, es muy curioso… Tanto que incluso llega a rayar lo absurdo, pero es así. Por aquel entonces, pensé que se trataba de una coincidencia y no supe, hasta mucho más tarde, que ni por asomo se había tratado de eso.

Cuestión de segundos, nada más. Mi torpeza vuelve a hacer acto de presencia justo al doblar la esquina de la calle y pisar un adoquín levemente levantado. No llego a tiempo para verlo y sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de qué puede estar sucediendo, de pronto me veo saltando por los aires para esquivar el golpe que igualmente me voy a llevar.

Pero algo sucede, o más bien alguien con más reflejos que yo me coge al vuelo e impide que caiga al suelo. Sin saber cómo reaccionar y todavía algo confusa, me incorporo mascullando incomprensibles agradecimientos, y no es hasta que levanto la vista que me encuentro con esos ojos tan profundos, tan misteriosos… Esos ojos que tantas y tantas veces me han hecho suspirar. Esos ojos dulces como caramelos. Esos ojos de color ámbar. Shaoran.

Y cuando creo que el corazón va a escapar de mi pecho, cuando siento que los latidos van a terminar desbordando en mi interior debido su alegre danza, cuando el temblor en mis piernas es tan fuerte que ni siquiera me da la opción de salir corriendo por mucho que lo desee, cuando me percato en todos y cada uno de los detalles, me doy cuenta de que no es él.

Una chica un poco más alta que yo, con el pelo oscuro y una piel algo más morena que la mía, me observa preocupada mientras sigue sosteniéndome del brazo, como si creyera que todavía fuera capaz de perder el equilibrio. Lleva un maquillaje sencillo pero sin dejar de ser sofisticado y viste una gruesa trenca de cuadros rojos y negros, vaqueros del mismo tono y unos botines de piel bajos y sin tacón alguno.

La extraña se inclina hacia a mí, examinando si tengo algún rasguño, pero por suerte, no encuentra nada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con suavidad tras escrutarnos mutuamente con la mirada, aunque lo cierto es que me cuesta clavar los ojos en los de esta desconocida y tratar de refrenar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón al mismo tiempo. Son idénticos.

—S-Sí… Lo siento… Soy algo torpe. ¿Tú estás bien?

Ella me suelta y sonríe con amabilidad.

—Sí, no te preocupes —dice para después hacer una pausa y sumirnos en un incómodo silencio que no sé cómo romper. Me pregunto si ya puedo marcharme hacia mi cita con Fye, pero es como si algo me dijese que debo permanecer un rato más junto a esa extraña. Me quedo mirándola durante una fracción de segundo. A pesar de hablar bien el idioma, no parece japonesa, algo que deja entrever sus rasgos, un tanto achinados. De pronto se gira hacia mí— Disculpa, estoy algo perdida. Vengo de Hong Kong y no conozco demasiado bien este lugar. ¿Por casualidad no serás del instituto Seijô, verdad?

Algo extrañada por la pregunta, no sé si debiera mentir o decir la verdad. Finalmente opto por esto último. No sé por qué, pero esta chica me ofrece cierta confianza. ¿O sólo es mi impresión? Además tengo la sensación de que la conozco de algo… Como si nos hubiésemos visto antes.

—Sí, ¿estás buscando el instituto? No me digas que vas a matricularte.

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras muestra una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Qué va! ¡Yo ya tengo veintitrés años! —exclama sin pasar por alto la sorpresa de mis ojos. ¡Para nada aparenta que sea mayor que yo!— En realidad estoy buscando a un alumno que va allí, a la clase 2-B.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué coincidencia! Justamente yo voy a esa clase, ¿de quién se trata?

Lo hace. Los labios de la chica se cierran en torno a ese nombre. Su nombre. Y entonces verdaderamente noto cómo el corazón comienza a bombear sangre a toda marcha, siguiendo el ritmo de una melodía frenética a la par que inexistente.

—Shaoran Li.

Yo repito su nombre en silencio, como si de pronto se me hubiera olvidado hablar. Las manos empiezan a temblarme descontroladamente y siento que mi mundo queda reducido a ese estúpido nombre que no deja de resonar como un molesto eco por mi cabeza.

Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran…

Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué le une esta chica a él?

—Ah, sí… S-Shaoran… —tartamudeo notando el ardor en mis mejillas.

La desconocida parece darse cuenta de esa extraña reacción y decide ofrecerme una mejor explicación.

—Así es —empieza— ¡Perdona! Ni siquiera me he presentado, qué desconsiderada soy… Me llamo Xiao Mei Li y soy la hermana mayor de Shaoran.

El recuerdo de aquella fotografía que encontré en la casa de Eriol cuando descubrí la verdad acerca de él y Tomoyo, sacude como un fuerte oleaje mi memoria. Es cierto, había cuatro chicas a la izquierda de Meiling. Claro… Esta jovencita tiene que ser la que se encontraba justo en medio de sus otras hermanas. ¡Sabía que me sonaba de algo! ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes? Por eso tanto ella como Shaoran tienen los mismos ojos… Es increíble. El mundo es un pañuelo…

—Encantada. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto —me presento alargando el brazo y sin agregar ninguna información de más— Y claro que conozco a tu hermano… Se ha sentado detrás de mí durante todos estos años que hemos compartido como compañeros de clase.

Y me ha enseñado a estudiar Matemáticas, y me ha besado una y otra vez, y me ha arrullado entre sus brazos antes de dejar que me quedase dormida sobre su pecho, y me ha desnudado con delicadeza, y me ha amado, y me ha engañado… ¿Cómo no voy a conocerlo? Sería interesante poder soltar todo eso de golpe y quedarme más tranquila. Sin embargo, sólo añado, como anécdota más que cualquier otra cosa, lo duras que resultaban nuestras competiciones durante las clases de Educación Física y que, a fin de cuentas, siempre hemos formado un buen equipo. Sólo eso. Nada más. ¿De qué serviría mencionar aquello que mis labios prefieren sellar? Que ella lo interprete como buenamente pueda.

La tal Xiao Mei estrecha mi mano entre la suya propia.

—Sakura Kinomoto… —repite ella mesándose las puntas de su largo y oscuro cabello— No lo creerás, pero me suena mucho tu nombre… Me parece que lo he escuchado en alguna otra parte…

—¡Qué raro! ¿Verdad? —intervengo sin darle demasiada importancia. No es de extrañar que, siendo su hermana, Li le haya hablado de mí— Bueno, ¿qué querías saber de Shaoran?

—Por ejemplo dónde vive. Hace tiempo que no le veo y ya me he cansado de que siempre nos estemos comunicando por teléfono. Además, tengo que comprobar si ya se ha decidido.

—¿Es que tenía que tomar una decisión?

Xiao Mei asiente lentamente y mira en derredor, quizás buscando algo con la mirada. Algo que parece no ver.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunto con curiosidad. Tal vez debería permanecer callada, pero por alguna razón, no puedo evitar interesarme por todo aquello que de algún modo, esté relacionado con Shaoran.

—Sobre estudiar fuera, en el extranjero. Probablemente en Europa…

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamo palideciendo de pronto. Todo mi mundo comienza a derrumbarse cuando Xiao Mei pronuncia la última frase. No puedo creerlo. ¡¿Shaoran se marcha? No cabe en mí esa idea y a medida que va tomando posición dentro de mi cabeza, ésta comienza a darme vueltas. Imposible.

—Sí, mi hermano es así —explica Xiao Mei— Le gusta viajar. A veces hace la maleta y desaparece sin más. La última vez que hablamos, me comentó que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre qué hacer con su vida. Aseguraba que había perdido todo lo que de verdad le importaba. Me preocupa que pueda hacer alguna estupidez, así que por eso es por lo que estoy aquí. Oye, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

Nadie lo diría, a decir verdad, pues pronto tengo que apoyarme sobre la pared más cercana mientras me hago a la idea de que Shaoran se va a marchar lejos, muy lejos… Y también sopeso la idea de que nunca más nos volveremos a encontrar.

—No, no me pasa nada —digo intentando sonreír, pero eso se ha convertido en la cosa más difícil del mundo entero— Es sólo que me ha cogido por sorpresa… No esperaba que estuviera pensando en estudiar fuera… En fin, su apartamento está por…

—A ti mi hermano… digamos, por no decirlo de una forma más directa, te importa, ¿no?

—¿Por qué habría él de…?

—¿Sí o no?

Esa pregunta me hace reflexionar… Aclarar las cosas que una vez más me he empeñado en ocultar durante esta eterna semana, tal y como los días en que comenzó toda esta historia. Definitivamente, Xiao Mei y Shaoran no sólo se parecen en el color de los ojos.

—Sí. —contesto sin tapujos.

Ella sonríe orgullosa de su intuición.

—Lo sabía —dice— Siempre he podido averiguar a través de la mirada de la otra persona lo que sus labios se callan. Y eso también es aplicable al caso de mi hermano, ¿sabes?. Que te importe tanto significa que de algún modo, tú también eres importante para él. Así que estoy completamente segura de que si le pides que se quede, no se marchará. En el fondo yo también quiero que no se vaya.

_Quédate…_

Con sólo eso tal vez consiguiera retener a Shaoran a mi lado… Pero sería algo egoísta por mi parte y tampoco estoy segura de que fuera demasiado justo para él. Además, por fácil que pueda parecer, al final resulta que no es tan sencillo…

—Bueno… La dirección de Shaoran es…

Tras una breve explicación, Xiao Mei se encamina hacia el apartamento de su hermano sin abandonar su sonrisa. Mientras se pierde por ese entresijo de calles, pienso que es una chica simpática aunque bastante misteriosa. ¿Todos los Li serán iguales?

Con esa pregunta en la cabeza, mis ojos vagabundean solos hacia mi reloj de pulsera.

—¡Mierda! ¡Ya no llego!

Y despotricando como sólo yo sé hacer, echo a correr en descenso por la avenida como alma que lleva el diablo. ¡Fye, Fye, Fye! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo mientras hablaba con Xiao Mei! No puedo creerlo… Tarde, tarde, tarde… ¡Siempre tarde!

—_Bueno, recuerda que en dos días empezamos las clases. No te quedes dormida y llegues tarde, ¿eh? Que ya nos conocemos…_

—_¡No lo haré! ¡Estaré allí la primera!_

—_Me juego lo que quieras a que no. Es más, si llegas al instituto antes que yo, estoy dispuesto a hacerte un regalo._

El viaje… Ese viaje tan maravilloso que íbamos a realizar juntos… Iba a ser inolvidable, perfecto... Pero para qué engañarnos, ¿verdad? No existe la perfección. De todos modos, al final los billetes acabaron en mi casa sin tener ningún dueño, por lo que me vi obligada a ir a la agencia de viajes y cancelar esa escapada que habíamos planeado, más por dejar en el olvido todos los momentos que él me había ofrecido cuando mis ojos se topaban con los dichosos papelitos que por otra cosa. Sí, eso hice: devolverlos, cancelar esa experiencia que estaba a punto de nacer. A fin de cuentas, estaba a mi nombre, así que era algo que podía permitirme. ¡Qué fácil serían las cosas si los seres humanos también tuviésemos un botón de "cancelar"! ¿Que se termina una relación? ¿Que discutes con alguien? ¿Que se declara una guerra? Sólo tendríamos que pulsar ese botón y olvidar, al segundo siguiente, que algún día sentimos algo más que aprecio por esa persona, olvidar los motivos de esa discusión sin sentido o firmar la paz antes de sentenciar la batalla. No obstante y por mucho que yo quiera, no resulta tan sencillo. Los seres humanos, por desgracia, no disponemos de ese milagroso botón. Así que al salir de allí, de la agencia, sin el peso moral de esos billetes en mi bolsillo, me sentí más liberada y en cierto modo, pude respirar con tranquilidad, pero ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Y por qué tendría que recordarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo arrancarme del corazón a Shaoran al igual que esos billetes? Relajarme, no pensar en nada más… Es lo que quiero, lo que deseo… Pero me pueden más las ganas de amar a Shaoran, las mismas que él ha querido dejar atrás.

Lo que hemos vivido Shaoran y yo ha sido muy bonito. Jamás esperé poder compartir una historia tan hermosa con alguien como él. Sin embargo, me equivoqué, pues es lo que he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. Equivocarme una y otra vez, cometer un error tras otro. Y ya está. Se acabó.

A medida que avanzo por las calles, las lágrimas de los últimos días vuelven a aflorar a mis ojos, cegando mi camino. Ya no sé hacia dónde me dirijo, cuál es el lugar al cual me conducen mis pasos. Sólo intento seguir adelante, hasta alcanzar mi destino, sea cual sea, y hacerle frente cuando llegue el momento justo. Pero parece que hoy, mi destino es Fye, y antes de que me dé cuenta, ya he llegado a la puerta del instituto Seijô. Rápidamente termino con mi llanto y sonrío mientras junto las palmas de mis manos y procedo a disculparme haciendo varias reverencias seguidas. Al final llego con media hora de retraso.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Llego muy tarde!

Fye posa una mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi pelo, y trata de tranquilizarme.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Sabía que ibas a llegar tarde, así que acabo de llegar.

Y es ese apelativo lo que me molesta… Incluso pese a saber la continuación de las frases y ser incapaz de decidir qué es lo que me sienta peor. Fye se percata de ello.

—Es que soy tu profesor. Es normal que sepa que tienes tendencia a llegar tarde.

Mi profesor… Estoy dando una vuelta con mi profesor… Desde luego, la idea se me hace de lo más surrealista, pero eso no me hace olvidar el vocativo con el que se ha dirigido a mí. ¿No puede llamarme simplemente por mi nombre? O en tal caso por mi apellido… Aunque tal vez eso resultaría demasiado frío.

_Tú sabrás, es lo que estás haciendo con Li, ¿no?_

—Y vosotros, los hombres, tenéis tendencia a creer que todavía soy una niña. —replico con una ligera indignación en el tono de mi voz— ¡Vamos! Que el mes que viene voy a cumplir dieciocho años. A partir de ahora, sólo Sakura. Sa-ku-ra. ¿De acuerdo?

Fye sonría y me mira con dulzura. Después asiente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —consiente— Venga, quiero enseñarte un montón de cosas hoy.

Así es como Fye y yo nos perdemos por las calles de Tomoeda, hablando de todo un poco. A decir verdad y pese a haber compartido aula durante dos años como profesor y alumna, me sorprende lo increíblemente fácil que es charlar con él de cualquier cosa, lo sencillo que resulta perderse en sus ojos azules, que casi ejercen un efecto mágico sobre mí. Y Fye me trata como a una amiga más. No hablamos de nada relacionado con los estudios. Lo único que menciona es que él, por su parte, delega la responsabilidad de dar Matemáticas estos dos días antes de los exámenes de acceso en otro profesor, ya que, según él, lo que debemos hacer los estudiantes es desconectar durante algunas horas para intentar relajarnos y enfrentarnos con una disposición aún mayor a dichas pruebas.

—Así que hoy no voy a dejarte, ¿eh? No pienso quitarte los ojos de encima en todo el día.

Y yo permito ese comentario, si bien es cierto que lo hago algo cohibida y sin poder evitar el ardor en mis mejillas. A cada paso que damos nos olvidamos de la relación profesor-alumna que nos une. Y no sabría calificar si eso es bueno o acaso malo.

Mientras lo pienso recuerdo en lo que me dijo Tomoyo anoche, cuando la telefoneé para contarle este asunto de mi extraña cita con un profesor del Seijô.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Con el profesor Fye? ¡Sakura! —exclamó atónita al oírlo de mi boca— ¡Es tu oportunidad para confirmar o desmentir los rumores que circulan en el instituto sobre él! ¡Sácaselo todo y después se lo cuentas a tu mejor amiga!

Y aunque eso último me sonó fatal, decidí no sacar segundas conclusiones y seguirle la broma.

—¿Y esa quién es, eh?

—¡Yo, por supuesto! Pero ante todo, diviértete. ¡Y no pienses en cierto imbécil!

Con lo que dijo Tomoyo, no hice otra cosa más que reírme. No sé cómo lo consigue, pero siempre hace que me sienta mejor. Por ello, para darle la exclusiva, me pongo en la piel de una intrépida reportera y comienzo a formularle una pregunta tras otra a Fye. Él, por supuesto, decide tomárselo con humor y desmiente todos y cada uno de los rumores. Resulta que no es cierto que haya tenido o sienta algo especial por el profesor de Educación Física, Kurogane o Elda, Chii, como la conocen algunos. ¡Ella es su sobrina! Lo único que verídico que circula entre los alumnos, es la existencia de un hermano gemelo que responde al nombre de Yuui y que se encuentra viviendo lejos de Japón, en Alemania.

—Pero bueno, ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta?

—Quizá tú no te des cuenta, pero junto con Kurogane, eres uno de los profesores más populares del Seijô. ¡No podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta! ¡Tenía que someterte a este interrogatorio! Además, es por una buena causa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

—Imagínate que nos vamos todos del instituto sin conocer la verdad. ¡No podríamos dormir por las noches tratando de desvelar el misterio!

Le guiño un ojo y hago un gesto de victoria con los dedos de la mano. Él rodea mis hombros con sus brazos y se acerca mucho a mi rostro. ¡Demasiado! ¡Peligro!

—Me alegra saber que al menos consigo hacerte sonreír.

Después de susurrar esas palabras, se aparta sin abandonar la sonrisa que eternamente enmarca su rostro, y acto seguido, me toma de la mano y nos dejamos llevar hacia quién sabe qué sitios.

Las horas se van pasando de esta manera, y por mucho que hablemos, nunca agotamos los temas de conversación, sino que seguimos charlando, riendo, bromeando e incluso jugando. Consigo así, olvidarme de ciertos fantasmas, despejar mi mente y no pensar en otros ojos, otro rostro, otras sensaciones, otras vivencias, otras manos que acarician mi piel. Otro mundo distinto a éste que la vida me ofrece.

A la hora de la comida, Fye me lleva a un nuevo restaurante que han construido cerca del centro de Tomoeda. Hakarime, una cadena de restaurantes que pretende extenderse desde Tokio hasta los pueblos y ciudades cercanos. Es un lugar bastante sofisticado a la par que humilde y ofrece una gran variedad de platos que entran fácilmente por los ojos al leer la carta del menú. Mientras comemos, seguimos hablando, conociéndonos un poco más, alejándonos de la rutina escolar que nos une, como dos amigos que comienzan a ser algo más.

Después de comer, la cita no se termina y el resto de la tarde decidimos pasarla en el parque de atracciones de Tomoeda. Vamos así, de atracción en atracción, haciendo algún que otro descanso de vez en cuando para tomar algo y seguir riendo… y olvidando. Me doy cuenta de que estando con Fye, el tiempo se pasa extremadamente rápido. Esa sonrisa arrebatadora, esas ganas de vivir que destila cada parte de su ser, esos ojos tan profundos y centelleantes, esas palabras que me regala o esa mano que se cierra en torno a la mía desde que la ha tomado por primera vez. Siento que las puertas que Shaoran ha dejado cerradas, vuelven a estar abiertas para mí, si bien es cierto que es debido a otro que se han roto los cerrojos y las ataduras. Fye está aquí y me ofrece un mundo de posibilidades jamás soñado, un universo paralelo, diferente a lo que he conocido hasta ahora. Quizá sean esos años de más que me lleva, la experiencia que le hace estar tan seguro de las cosas que nos rodean así como de aquellas que son prácticamente inalcanzables. No estoy segura, pero soy feliz… por ahora. Y no hay nada que por el momento pueda estropear esta repentina felicidad.

Cuando ya está anocheciendo, Fye y yo cenamos en uno de los puestos de comida rápida que hay repartidos por todo el parque y después de eso, decidimos dar por terminada nuestra primera cita con la última atracción; la noria.

De nuevo siento que pierdo años, como si volviera a tener cinco, y me pego al cristal de la cabina contemplando lo hermosa que puede llegar a ser Tomoeda cuando es de noche, rodeada de luces de colores que titilan como las mismas estrellas. Y el paisaje se hace más bello a medida que continuamos ascendiendo lentamente. Sin embargo, no es…

Me sobresalto al caer en la cuenta del rumbo que han tomado mis pensamientos aun sin pretenderlo.

_No es tan bonito como aquella vez._

Yukito Tsikishiro. Es cierto…

Aquella noche nevaba. Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre nuestra pequeña ciudad y la gente paseaba tranquilamente por la calle. Era Navidad, Nochebuena más bien. Y de igual modo nos encontrábamos en la misma noria… Como ahora. Los niños correteaban por el parque de atracciones, felices y encantados de encontrarse allí, rodeados de esa magia que sólo esa fecha puede crear. Yukito estaba conmigo, a mi lado… Fui inmensamente feliz cuando me dijo que me quería, pues al fin podía ver correspondidos esos sentimientos que yo había conservado prácticamente desde los diez años. Recuerdo que incluso me eché a llorar… Él me acogió en un tierno abrazo que permitió la cabida de un beso, el primero… Todo era perfecto y pensé que aquello podría durar para siempre. Pero no fue así. Al cabo de casi un año descubrí el engaño que siempre había estado ahí y que yo, cegada por un amor que en fondo él no sentía, me negaba a ver. Creí que jamás podría volver a enamorarme, a volcar esos sentimientos en otra persona que no fuera Yukito. Estaba dolida y enfada con el mundo. No entendía absolutamente nada, ni lo que había pasado ni lo que podría pasar. No podía olvidar cada beso, cada caricia, ni siquiera cuando tenía la certeza de que todo había sido mentira. Y entonces llegó él, la persona que secó mis lágrimas y que me ayudó a salir adelante. Shaoran Li. Al principio sólo era capaz de verle como un amigo, un compañero de clase y nada más. Pero poco a poco, empecé a albergar en mi interior algo mucho más fuerte. Mi cuerpo se convertía en un auténtico torbellino de emociones cuando lo tenía delante, cuando susurraba esas palabras dedicadas única y exclusivamente para mí, cuando insistía en quererme y yo no le dejaba. Nunca se rindió, sino que trató con todo su empeño lograr los objetivos que desde siempre se había propuesto. Y yo, cansada de encerrarme en el pasado, en el vacío que Yukito había dejado, caí en la trampa que escondía su falso amor. Sí, es verdad. Me enamoré como una niña de su nuevo juguete, una niña que otra vez volvía a sentir la ilusión de unos días en los que ahora brillaba el sol. Me enamoré, me enamoré, me enamoré como una loca. Me enamoré hasta tal punto de entregarle todo lo que yo era, hasta concederle cada parte de mí, esforzándome cada día para que jamás dejase de quererme como lo hacía. Quería ser todo para él, siendo que él era y tal vez sigue siendo, todo para mí. Ese hueco que Yukito había creado fue sustituido y multiplicado por Shaoran. Él cerró todas mis heridas… Sólo para volver a abrirlas tiempo después. Reaparecieron viejos fantasmas, recuerdos que provocaban mis lágrimas, desengaños y esa extraña culpabilidad de la que yo no debía hacerme responsable y que sin embargo, sentía plenamente como mía. De nuevo dejó de brillar el sol mientras yo me ofuscaba en mis noches sin luna, sin estrella alguna, aferrándome a las sábanas y gritándole a la almohada, buscando un porqué definitivo que, en cambio, se negaba a hacer acto de presencia. Quería una explicación lógica que Shaoran no me daba, una razón para seguir viviendo sin que él estuviera a mi lado, sin sentirlo cerca, mi piel contra la suya, mis labios sobre los de él, nuestras manos entrelazadas. Buscaba algo, no sé el qué, pero algo buscaba. Como en esos versos de Neruda… _Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo_… Entonces comprendí que el poeta también me había fallado. Ya no quería ver el consuelo en las sílabas, en las metonimias, en las metáforas que él creaba. Me hacía daño, me resignaba a hacer de él, de Shaoran, un triste recuerdo del pasado. Sentir que ya lo había olvidado, pese a lo mucho que lo había amado y que a día de hoy, lo sigo amando. Al final resultó que del mismo modo, todo había sido una cruel mentira. Supongo que amar a alguien conlleva estos riesgos, que cualquier día te despiertas y esa persona te dice algo como "Lo siento, ya no te amo" o tal vez "Disculpa, es que ya te he olvidado". Debes estar preparado cuando ese momento llegue. El problema es que inútilmente soñamos con que ese día jamás llegará, que no tendremos que preocuparnos por vivirlo y sin embargo, no siempre pero a veces, esa fecha tarde o temprano te alcanza… y desgraciadamente, no puedes escapar.

Esta noche no es como aquélla. Y precisamente por eso no cometeré los mismos errores que entonces llevé a cabo sin saber lo que pasaría después. Ahora voy a ser valiente… Voy a enfrentar mi realidad.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —comenta Fye distraídamente mientras observa la preciosa vista que ambos tenemos delante. Yo sólo puedo asentir y sonreír. Siempre es lo mismo con determinadas personas. Asentir y sonreír— Sin embargo, no es tan hermoso como lo que veo ahora.

Fye se sitúa a mi lado y me abraza por la espalda, deslizando sus manos a lo largo de mis brazos. El corazón me da un vuelco inexplicablemente al tiempo que unos repentinos nervios se apoderan de mi cuerpo y siento que la cabeza me da vueltas. Parece ser que él quiere que vuelva a cometer esos errores que yo misma me he propuesto no llevar a cabo nunca más.

—Fye… profesor…

—Shhh… —susurra muy despacio dándome un ligero beso en el pelo— Te he dicho que ahora no soy tu profesor… Y ya no voy a serlo más…

—Pero Fye…

—¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en aquello que pudo ser, Sakura, y empiezas a plantearte todo lo que puedes lograr a partir de ahora? —pregunta mientras la noria sigue girando. Yo intento controlarme y recuperar la calma, pero tengo la cabeza tan embutida que no puedo pensar con claridad. ¿Qué hago? O mejor dicho, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo él?— No sirve de nada amar a quien una vez te amó. Un clavo saca a otro clavo, Sakura.

Sólo le falta añadir algo como "Déjame ser tu clavo", pero antes de que pueda pronunciar esa frase tan absurda, hace que me dé la vuelta y me sostiene la mirada durante algunos segundos. Azul y verde se baten en duelo por ver quién resiste más y es finalmente el azul quien se rinde… o quien comienza a tejer su tela de araña en torno al verde. Fye cierra los ojos e inclina su cuerpo hacia mí. Así, muy despacio, alargando el momento en el cual sus labios decidan tocar los míos. ¿Dónde queda ese mundo de posibilidades en el cual pensaba antes? La idea de aferrarme a otros brazos diferentes por tratar de reconfortarme a mí misma... Y ser manipulada nuevamente, arrebatada de mi propia realidad, la misma que comienza a degenerar… Y todo como consecuencia de ese beso que lucha por sobrevivir, por nacer creando a saber qué clase de historia entre dos nuevas personas, despojándome de mi propia libertad.

Un beso… Uno como otro cualquiera… Uno que no es de él, que ni por asomo tendrá el mismo sabor…

—_¿Complicado? Supongo que puede llegar a serlo si no eres capaz de entenderlo pero… ¿Sabes lo que es para mí el amor?_

—_No…_

—_Para mí el amor… Eres tú._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Oye, Sakura. Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, porque sé perfectamente que tal vez no es el mejor momento por todo lo que ha pasado pero… yo ya no puedo soportarlo más._

Y ese fue el primer beso de verdad que alguien supo darme, el comienzo de todo… Lo que él significaba para mí empezó a incrementarse desde ese mismo instante en que su piel rozó la mía. ¡Cómo me gustaba enredar mis manos en su pelo color chocolate! Y trazar dibujitos en su espalda desnuda… y sentirme querida cuando creía que ya nadie podría brindarme amor… ¡Cómo le quería y cómo le quiero! ¡Cómo se ha acabado nuestra historia y cómo, pese a todo, le sigo deseando con una fuerza impensable!

Fye se sigue acercando… Yo también cierro los ojos y elevo el rostro.

—_Sakura… Oye… yo te quiero, ¿sabes?_

—_¿Me… quieres?_

—_Sí… No sabes cuánto. ¿Qué? ¿Te atreves? ¿Quieres arriesgarte conmigo?_

Y me arriesgué contigo, Shaoran. Jamás había apostado tanto con alguien. ¡Si nunca te importé nada por qué diablos insinuaste todo eso! ¿A qué vinieron esas palabras? ¡Desde el principio! Cada beso, cada "te quiero"… ¿De verdad nunca significaron nada? ¡No puedo creerte!

Yo, yo… Shaoran…

—_Y yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible por enamorarme de ti. Espérame, ¿vale?_

—_Sakura… Siempre te he estado esperando._

¡Quisiera olvidarte con cada lágrima que sigue cayendo, resbalando por mi piel hasta evaporarse, hasta perderse para siempre… hasta encontrar esa misma paz que yo tanto ansío!

¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Shaoran?

Shaoran… yo… ¡No puedo olvidarte, joder! ¡No puedo!

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué te sucede?

Fye me toma por los hombros y me observa algo preocupado. Quizá es que yo no me he dado cuenta antes al vagar mis pensamientos en rumbo a otro chico diferente, pero lo cierto es que realmente vuelvo a estar llorando… Vuelvo a llorar por Shaoran.

—¿Qué? No es nada —digo mientras seco mis lágrimas, pero ahora sí el recuerdo de Shaoran avasalla mi mente por completo, colándose por cada resquicio, por cada hueco. Y no puedo frenar el curso de mis lágrimas— No es… nada…

Pero es imposible fingir indiferencia y al final me abalanzo sobre Fye, que me acoge en sus brazos, en un silencio casi sepulcral.

—¡Fye! —exclamo buscando consuelo en su pecho— ¡No puedo olvidarme de él! ¡No puedo olvidarme de Shaoran! ¡Lo siento…! ¡Pero sólo puedo quererle a él! ¡Perdóname, Fye!

Él suspira como un padre que consuela a su hija y se queda en silencio hasta que la noria deja de girar y debemos bajar de la atracción. Nos sentamos en un banco del parque, lejos de las miradas de la gente que sólo complican la situación. Fye se queda conmigo hasta que decido calmarme, secar definitivamente mis lágrimas y afrontar una nueva conversación.

—No tienes que disculparte, Sakura —interviene con la vista fija en el oscuro cielo azul, plagado de pequeñas estrellas— Sabes lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

—Yo sólo le quiero a él… Lo demás no me importa…

—Entonces… Lucha por él.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos de Fye reflejan las luces de colores de la pequeña Tomoeda, pero también brillan con determinación, con decisión, como si hubiera hecho la elección que yo debo decidir.

—¿Tú le has dicho todo esto? Si no es así, sólo tienes que ir y contárselo.

Agacho la mira y entrecruzo los dedos de mis manos, haciendo círculos con los pulgares.

—Él no querrá escucharme…

—No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes. Vamos, Sakura, y ve y dile que le quieres, que necesitas que esté a tu lado. Díselo y no des todo por perdido. Hoy quería decirte todo esto, pretendía que te dieras cuenta que lo que realmente es importante para ti.

—No me digas que…

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué crees que he intentado besarte si no? ¡Ve y sé feliz!

Fye sonríe tranquilamente mientras yo me quedo embelesada mirándole. A fin de cuentas no quería hacerme daño ni empezar una nueva historia que complicara más las cosas. Todo lo ha hecho por mí, por verme sonreír. Al final va a ser cierto eso de que se preocupa de verdad por sus alumnos…

—¡Muchas gracias, Fye! —exclamo levantándome del banco y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla— ¡Me has ayudado mucho! ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo? Siento que por mucho que te dé las gracias, nunca será suficiente como para compensártelo.

—Entonces prométeme que sabrás hallar la verdadera felicidad… pase lo que pase.

Lo pienso durante una fracción de segundo. No creo que con eso pueda agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí en el día de hoy, pero no tengo otra opción más que aceptar con una sonrisa.

—¡Te lo prometo!

Y de esta manera, echo a correr perdiéndome entre la multitud. Debo encontrar a Shaoran, debo hacer que escuche todo lo que tengo que contarle. ¡Debo decirle que lo amo con todo mi corazón!

Antes pensaba que era una egoísta por necesitarle tan desesperadamente, por embriagarme con cada parte de su ser, por sentirme feliz cuando él aliviaba mi dolor, cuando calmaba mi llanto… Pero sólo ahora he comprendido que realmente no puedo vivir sin él, que su ausencia será la que me destruya y aniquile, al igual que sus palabras, las mismas que comenzaron a resquebrajar mi corazón cuando antaño lo habían llenado de vida. No es egoísmo… Nunca lo fue realmente. Simplemente no conseguía darme cuenta de lo verdaderamente importante, y trataba de ocultar mis propios sentimientos para no hacerme más daño. Hasta que decidí afrontarlos, descubriendo un paraíso que superaba al mismo Cielo. Ahora que por fin lo he entendido, no puedo permitir que Shaoran se marche sin ofrecerme una explicación razonable. Es cierto que al principio siempre sostenía que no pasaba nada, que si nuestras bocas se encontraban accidentalmente no tenía por qué significar algo que nosotros no quisiéramos. Sin embargo, más tarde el mismo Shaoran pareció cambiar de opinión, dándolo todo para conquistarme, algo que yo dudaba que lograse y que en cambio, consiguió con creces, tanto que este amor se ha llegado a convertir en una obsesión. Es la verdad y no me importa admitirlo. Si he caído en su locura me da igual, pues si ese es el caso, prefiero seguir siendo una loca, una loca enamorada, claro está, pero loca a fin de cuentas.

Acelero el ritmo de mis pasos en la oscuridad, deslizándome entre estrechos callejones para acortar el camino, la distancia que me separa de él. ¿Qué cara pondrá cuando me vea aparecer? ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Querrá escucharme?

Tengo miedo… Miedo de que vuelva a rechazarme, de que me repita todas las cosas tan horribles que me dijo aquella tarde. Tengo miedo de caer y no volver a levantarme. Otro fracaso, otro tropiezo… Otro más, uno nuevo…

Y pese a todo trataré de ser fuerte y seguir avanzando. Vamos… Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, ¿no? Por muy mal que me hayan ido las cosas, incluso cuando pensaba que todo iba a desaparecer y me veía atrapada entre una infinidad de enredaderas responsables de los hilos que sostenían mi vida, al final siempre he ganado la partida, la batalla y resumiendo, la guerra. ¡Ahora sucederá lo mismo! ¡Saldré victoriosa como entonces! Cuando Tomoyo me hacía sus estrafalarios pero preciosos vestidos y jugábamos juntas a salvar el mundo. Siempre regresaba ilesa… Como ahora…

Sin embargo… mi suerte, esa que dicen que tengo y que yo no encuentro por ninguna parte, siempre decide tomarse unas vacaciones en los momentos más críticos.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿podría decirme la hora? Mi reloj acaba de pararse…

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tres años golpea suavemente mi hombro para atraer mi atención cuando nos cruzamos en ese callejón tan oscuro. Viste unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, y su aliento despide una mezcla entre tabaco y alcohol algo desagradable, como su aspecto en general, ligeramente desaliñado. No me gusta la forma en que me mira, la manera en que su mirada vaga por las curvas de mi cuerpo, y mi instinto me dice que lo más prudente sería alejarse de allí a toda prisa. Pero si sólo quiere saber la hora…

Buscando algo de luz para fijarme en las agujas del reloj, me remango el abrigo y trato de entornar los ojos en la oscuridad que nos rodea sin conseguir absolutamente nada. El tipo se acerca a mí mientras yo estoy tan ensimismada tratando de averiguar la hora que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de la trampa mortal que está preparando sólo para mí.

Y de pronto sucede.

El hombre me sujeta por el cuello, rodeándolo con un brazo. Acto seguido cubre mi boca con la mano que aún le queda libre, por lo que mis intentos de gritar se desvanecen cuando su seca piel roza mis labios. Pataleo de forma histérica mientras sus bruscos movimientos por retenerme contra la pared me hacen daño. El sujeto impone un silencio que yo no deseo cumplir… y entonces me amenaza.

—¡A callar, niña! Tú y yo vamos a pasarlo bien, ¿entendido? Y si te opones, te juro que mañana no verás cómo tu familia te prepara el desayuno, ¿estamos? —dice mientras blande una navaja plateada alrededor de mi cuello— Vamos ahí detrás… Y recuerda, pórtate bien, ¿eh?

Me empuja con rabia, con fuerza y sin soltarme ni por un segundo. Nos dirigimos a una bifurcación del callejón en donde la salida resulta inimaginable. Yo apenas puedo caminar debido al miedo, al temblor que provoca en mis piernas o a las lágrimas que ciegan mi campo de visión. Trato de oponer resistencia, pero es inútil, y de improviso llega el primer golpe. El hombre estampa su mano en mi cara, cerca de mi mandíbula. Lo hace tan fuerte que incluso siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. Me mira con intensidad al tiempo que comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Silencio y obediencia. Las dos condiciones que impone para lograr sus objetivos, los cuales hace tiempo que ya he adivinado.

Sin embargo, también está nervioso. No hace otra cosa más que mirar en derredor, buscando algún intruso que pueda impedir su diversión. Al no ver a nadie, se entretiene con mis propios pantalones una vez ha terminado de desabrocharse los suyos. Siento frío cuando quedo despojada de ellos y cuando las manos de ese hombre comienzan a tocarme en donde no deben. Pienso en Shaoran, en la forma en la que él me tocaba, con cuidado, con cariño… En los besos que nos dábamos y que ya no nos vamos a dar, en nuestras confesiones de amor, en todo lo que él suponía y supone dentro de mi pequeño mundo. Lo sigo pensando mientras ese tipo continúa tocándome sin atreverse a hacer nada más y aumentando su nerviosismo y descontrol, como el humano que ha dejado de ser para aferrarse únicamente a su lado irracional, a su esencia animal.

—Buena chica —susurra sin dejar de amenazarme con la navaja— Venga, pon un poco de tu parte, ¿eh? La ropa interior… quítatela…

—Por favor… no… —suplico doblegada por el pánico— No me hagas daño…

—Pues claro que no… —ríe y se burla tomándome por estúpida— ¿Nunca has hecho esto o qué? Con esto podemos llegar a pasarlo muy bien…

—No… ¡No!

Y sin saber muy bien qué estoy haciendo, le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago para después recolocarme la ropa y salir corriendo del callejón. Pero el hombre no tarda en recomponerse, y antes de que pueda salir a la calle principal, me toma de la mano y de nuevo vuelve a golpearme, esta vez arrojándome al suelo. Su navaja roza mi cuerpo, aunque sólo consigue rasgar mi abrigo.

—¡Joder! —exclama visiblemente enfurecido— ¡Te dije que te portaras bien, hija de…!

Sin llegar a terminar la frase, el sujeto se abalanza sobre mí, navaja en mano. Ahora sí que grito con todas mis fuerzas, desgarrándome la garganta mientras yo misma me siento desfallecer. Tengo la cabeza tan aturullada que ni siquiera puedo pensar en nada ni en nadie, ni tampoco ingeniar un plan para librarme de lo que sucederá a continuación. Imagino que la navaja se hunde en mi abdomen e incluso soy capaz de sentir el intenso dolor… Cierro los ojos esperando recibir esa sentencia de muerte, pero los segundos pasan y no sucede nada. Sólo me rodea una oscuridad impenetrable… Hasta que de pronto lo tengo encima de mí. Forcejea con la navaja en el aire, intentando clavarla en algún punto de mi cuerpo. La adrenalina me hace parar sus movimientos, pero no llega a ser suficiente, y de pronto, el hombre alza el arma blanca en lo que será el golpe definitivo.

¿Hasta aquí he llegado? ¿Es este mi fin?

_Sí, Sakura, esto también se ha acabado aquí._

¡No…! ¡Tengo demasiadas cosas que vivir! ¡Tengo que decirle a Shaoran que yo…!

—¡NO LA TOQUES!

Como por una ráfaga de viento helado, el sujeto sale despedido hacia el fondo del callejón. Decido abrir los ojos en el momento en que, de un salto, esa extraña sombra, surgida de la nada, se interpone entre el desconocido y yo. Así, con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera protegerme. Trato de vislumbrar a través de la oscuridad, la claridad de sus rasgos, pero soy incapaz de ver algo más que no sean mis propias manos, y es cuando la oscura figura ladea ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente para sostenerme la mirada durante un par de segundos y preguntar:

—¿Estás bien?

Antes de que pueda contestar, incluso antes de que él pueda girarse para enfrentarse a su oponente, un rayo atraviesa la profundidad del firmamento, completamente encapotado. Y ese destello es todo lo que necesito para reconocerlo. Vamos, ya le he visto demasiadas veces en la oscuridad, a solas, entre cuatro paredes que contribuían a crear nuestros pequeños refugios, nuestros nidos… ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta?

—Shaoran… —susurro débilmente mientras él no deja de mirarme, deteniendo el mundo durante unos breves instantes… Hasta que el hombre se levanta y vuelve a la carga sin dejar de empuñar su navaja— ¡Cuidado!

Shaoran reacciona, pero no lo hace a tiempo, y el sujeto le golpea fuertemente contra el suelo. Comienzan a gritarse, a insultarse, a amenazarse y también a matarse el uno al otro con cada choque de sus cuerpos.

A la desesperada, trato de levantarme para socorrer a Shaoran, pero parece ser que en mi caída me he debido de torcer el tobillo y soy incapaz de moverme. Lo único que puedo hacer es gritar… gritar y llorar como una idiota, suplicar a Dios o cualquier otra fuerza suprema que Shaoran no salga herido.

—¡Lárgate, mocoso, si no quieres salir malparado! —amenaza el violador mostrándole a Shaoran la afilada hoja de su navaja.— ¡No tendré ningún reparo en rebanarte la garganta!

Shaoran no se deja amedrentar.

—Si no quieres que esas palabras que has dicho se pongan en tu contra es mejor que el que se marche seas tú. —dice manteniendo la calma y mirándome de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que aún sigo ahí.

—¿Pero tú quién te has creído que eres para interrumpir nuestra diversión? ¿O para amenazarme?

—¿Son tus últimas palabras? —pregunta. El hombre no parece haberle entendido del todo bien, pero no le da tiempo a responder— Tú lo has querido.

Con una fuerza que parece increíble que quepa en su cuerpo, Shaoran se levanta del suelo alzando algunos centímetros el propio cuerpo de su adversario antes de estrellarlo contra la pared de ladrillos, que inmediatamente queda reducida a escombros y polvo. Los ojos del violador vacilan entre Shaoran y yo. Mueve sus pupilas de un lado para otro, pensando y maquinando a toda velocidad, hasta que finalmente corre hacia a mí y vuelve a sujetarme por el cuello, clavando la punta de la navaja en mi piel.

—¡No sé quién coño es ella para ti! —exclama asustado más que enfadado— ¡Pero si te acercas más, la verás muerta en un par de segundos!

—No serás capaz.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué te juegas, niñato? —le provoca— ¡Si aprecias la vida de tu amiga, piérdete!

Shaoran ve el hilo de sangre manchar mi abrigo, y se queda paralizado momentáneamente. Aprieta los puños con fuerza y casi parece que está a punto de derrumbarse, presa de la tensión, de la incertidumbre, de la visión que le supone verme en las manos de ese tipo, a sabiendas de que mi vida depende de él.

—¡Joder, Sakura! —grita sin atreverse a dar un paso más— ¡Tú puedes derrotarle! ¡Eres tú, siempre has sido tú! ¡No me he equivocado contigo! ¡Así que Despierta! ¡Tienes que hacerlo aunque eso me mate! ¡Despierta, Sakura!

Acaso me pregunto si estoy dentro de una pesadilla, pero todo es demasiado real como para que así sea. La sangre, los gritos, las lágrimas… ¿O es que Shaoran esconde otro matiz tras ese "Despertar"?

—¡Pero…!

_¡Tengo miedo! ¡Necesito que estés conmigo, Shaoran!_

—¡Tú cierra la boca! —chilla el violador golpeándome la cabeza con el brazo. Y eso es todo lo que necesita Shaoran para reaccionar.

Preso de una rabia desconocida para mí, extiende su brazo en nuestra dirección. Sin previo aviso, una bocanada de aire derriba al hombre, que pierde la navaja por el camino. Shaoran avanza muy despacio entre la oscuridad, con la mirada fija en su oponente. Una mirada penetrante, aterradora, cargada de un odio repentino e inexplicable, como si de pronto fuese otra persona diferente. Otro Shaoran que nada tiene que ver con el que yo conozco. Al menos, con el que yo creía conocer.

—Aléjate de ella —dice escupiendo las palabras.

El violador retrocede hasta dar con su espalda en la pared. Ya no tiene escapatoria.

—T-tú no e-eres nor-normal… —tartamudea muerto de miedo— No eres… humano…

—Desaparece…

Shaoran junta las palmas de sus manos mientras los truenos dejan paso a una lluvia que cae con la misma furia que atraviesa las venas de Shaoran. Un resplandor emerge de su piel y acto seguido… acto seguido… ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Shaoran extrae una espada de su cuerpo! Sí, lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos. Sostiene con firmeza una flamante espada plateada, en cuyo filo repiquetean las gotas de lluvia. Con una mirada vacía, Shaoran apunta con la espada al hombre, que apenas puede creerse lo que está viendo. Sólo gesticula con las manos, moviéndolas de un lado para otro y rezando todo lo que sabe para que Shaoran no haga ningún movimiento inesperado con la afilada hoja de su espada.

—¡No! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! —ruega temblando descontroladamente y poniéndose en lo peor— ¡No me mates!

—¿Lo habrías hecho tú? —pregunta Shaoran con la voz ronca y algo distorsionada, como si no fuera él quien hablara a pesar de estar moviendo los labios— ¡¿Habrías dejado en paz a Sakura cuando te ha pedido lo mismo?

—¡Yo… yo…! ¡Sí, lo habría hecho! ¡Por favor, no me…!

—¡Mientes!

Shaoran inclina todo su cuerpo hacia el hombre, que estalla en agudos gritos de dolor cuando la espada se hunde en su pecho. Cierro los ojos para no presenciar la cruda escena. No sé qué sentir, qué pensar… Sólo me atengo al temblor de toda mi anatomía, de las palabras que mueren en mi boca antes de ser pronunciadas.

Y de pronto, se produce una fuerte explosión que me hace abrir los ojos otra vez. Aquel tipo se ha deshecho en numerosos pedazos de cristal que se terminan evaporando en el aire. No hay sangre, no hay cadáver… Sólo está Shaoran, empapado por la lluvia, que hinca sus rodillas en el suelo y grita, como queriendo desahogarse.

—Shao… Li…

Siento que me desmayo… Que caigo en otra oscuridad aún más densa… Pero no, debo mantenerme despierta… Debo continuar ahora que Shaoran me tiene entre sus brazos… Por fin…

—¿Está muerto? ¡¿Está muerto? —grito desesperada, al borde del ataque de ansiedad, mientras él me arrulla en su pecho y acaricia mi pelo tratando de reconformarme.— ¡¿Está muerto? ¡Lo has matado!

—No, no está muerto…

—¡Lo has matado! ¡Lo has…!

—¡No, Sakura! —exclama zarandeándome todo lo suavemente que puede. Yo le miro como si fuera un perrito abandonado a su suerte, sin familia, sin hogar. Lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sigo llorando temiendo preguntarle cualquier cosa más— Sólo ha desaparecido —explica— Pero despertará mañana en su cama… Y para entonces ya habrá olvidado todo lo que ha sucedido. No te buscará, no habrá consecuencias de sus actos, no sabrá absolutamente nada. No volverá a hacerte daño.

—No lo has matado…

—No.

Shaoran y yo permanecemos en silencio, engullidos por la oscuridad del callejón en donde nos encontramos. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a pronunciar palabra. Es como si todo se hubiera roto de pronto, como si un vacío inmenso hubiera invadido nuestros corazones para detener sus latidos y no ser capaces de sentir nada.

Las preguntas se arremolinan todas juntas en el interior de mi mente, danzando al mismo tiempo y buscando esas respuestas que no aparecen. Ya tenía hecha una idea de lo que había sucedido con Shaoran, de los motivos por los cuales había decidido cortar por lo sano cualquier historia de amor que hubiera surgido entre ambos. Había creado un esquema mental con cada mínimo detalle perfectamente encuadrado en su propio espacio y tiempo… Y cuando creí haber encontrado las respuestas, cambiaron mis preguntas, cambió la visión que tenía de Shaoran… Ahora ya nada es lo mismo… Y resulta que tengo que empezar de cero a sabiendas de que ese comienzo será completamente a ciegas.

—Li… ¿Qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada… Has sacado una espada… de tu cuerpo… Y esas fuertes ráfagas de viento… ¿Acaso tú…? Necesito saberlo… ¿Es por esto por lo que me has dejado?

Shaoran examina el punto exacto en donde se ha clavado la navaja de aquel hombre en mi cuello. Comprueba que no es para nada profundo y suspira aliviado. Luego decide analizar mi pregunta sin ofrecerme ninguna explicación, lo que ya no consigue sorprenderme.

—Por favor, Sakura, no me obligues a tener que repetírtelo una vez más. Esto es lo que soy. —comenta mirándose las manos, cuyas palmas presentan una herida que comienza a cerrarse. Ha debido de hacérselo al extraer la espada de su cuerpo— Siempre he sido así y siempre lo seré. No voy a cambiar…

—Entonces ese es el motivo… ¡Pues no me importa que…!

—¡Me cansé de fingir que estaba enamorado! —grita comenzando a enfadarse.— ¿No puedes sencillamente dar el tema por zanjado? Se acabó, Sakura, se acabó. Cuanto antes lo asumas, mejor.

Agacho la mirada sin saber qué decir. Entiendo que no es el momento para contarle todo lo que siento, pero pese a lo sucedido, no puedo dejar de tener estos sentimientos hacia él. No puedo y punto. Y tampoco quiero olvidarlos sin más. Sin embargo, ahora toca tragarse las lágrimas y ser valiente, como la mujer adulta que comienzo a ser. ¡Jamás volveré a ser una niña a partir de esta noche!

—Comprendo… —mascullo intentando levantar mi propia moral con mis próximas palabras— ¡Aun así quiero hacer una tregua! —Shaoran se extraña ante ese comentario, pero no añade nada hasta que yo decida explicarle algo— Sólo hasta que asimile lo que ha sucedido… Hasta entonces… No trataré de darte el coñazo con lo que opino, ni intentaré que vuelvas a mi lado. Tampoco te agobiaré con preguntas… ¡Y cuando decidas confiar en mí te diré qué es exactamente lo que siento! Cuando llegue ese momento, habrás de escucharme pase lo que pase. ¿Trato hecho?

Extiendo mi mano esperando que él acepte ese gesto. Sin embargo, Shaoran niega con la cabeza y fija su mirada en la mía. A pesar de todo, comprende que no tiene otro remedio, al menos por el momento, y decide estrecharla sellando el pacto, aunque no demasiado convencido. A continuación, recupera su modo habitual de ser, el que tanto me gusta… Y de pronto siento que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedes caminar?

Intento levantarme sin éxito.

—No… Creo que me he torcido el tobillo…

—Entonces te acompaño a casa.

Shaoran me coge en brazos y una vez más volvemos a perdernos por Tomoeda. Algunas personas que pasean por la calle, se giran para vernos pasar. No es muy normal ver a una pareja de adolescentes caminar de este modo, el chico llevando a su acompañante en brazos, pero tampoco estamos obligados a dar explicaciones adonde quiera que vayamos.

Las luces del dormitorio de mi hermano y del de mi padre, todavía siguen encendidas y aunque no estén pululando por el piso de abajo, prefiero no entrar en casa por la puerta principal. Shaoran adivina mis intenciones con sólo mirarme a la cara, y ya sin tapujo alguno, crea, con un ligero movimiento de la mano, un pequeño remolino de viento con el que ascendemos hasta alcanzar la ventana entreabierta de mi habitación. Los dos nos colamos en mi cuarto. Yo me dejo caer sobre la cama una vez avanzo hacia la puerta, tratando de ignorar las terribles punzadas de dolor que invaden la zona de mi tobillo, para echar el cerrojo, mientras Shaoran contempla lo que le rodea, comprobando que poco o nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo aquí.

—Si ya no necesitas nada, deberías irte a la cama. Tienes que descansar.

—Es que si me voy a dormir tú te marcharás. —contesto con sinceridad— Y no quiero que eso suceda.

Shaoran dice algo por lo bajo, pero no soy capaz de entenderlo.

—Al final voy a pensar que eso de la tregua es una treta tuya… Yo no debería estar aquí… Sólo conseguiré hacerte más daño, ¿no lo entiendes?

—No estás en condiciones para hablar de tretas —espeto con dureza. Shaoran se encoge de hombros y se dirige hacia la ventana, decidido a saltar por ella para bajar al jardín— ¡Sólo esta noche! —intervengo al ver que ya no vuelve la vista atrás.

Shaoran detiene sus pasos ya en el alféizar y me mira tratando de averiguar mis intenciones. Yo insisto.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor. No te vayas. Te prometo que no voy a agobiarte con mis cosas… ¡Sólo esta noche! Hasta que me duerma… Después podrás irte.

Nos miramos mientras el tiempo pasa impasible como siempre. En silencio… Yo contengo la respiración mientras espero, deseando poder rescatar lo que queda Shaoran, lo creo que ha perdido… Y finalmente él decide complacerme, pues retoma los pasos andados y se sienta al borde de la cama. Luego toma mis manos entre las suyas y se acerca a mi rostro, aunque guardando una distancia más que prudente.

—De acuerdo… Sólo hasta que te duermas. Pero tienes que dormirte, ¿eh?

—Sí, papá… —bromeo sonriendo.

Shaoran me devuelve la sonrisa antes de preguntar.

—¿De verdad que estás bien?

Asiento mientras cierro los ojos. ¿Por qué él puede hacer las preguntas que quiera y yo no? ¿Por qué no puedo preguntarle si es cierto que de la noche a la mañana ha dejado de quererme? No es justo… Algún día pienso averiguar todo lo que él se niega a contarme. Ese día está cerca… Y yo decidiré el momento justo para actuar y recuperar el amor de Shaoran. Pero de momento, prefiero hacerme la tonta, la desengañada tal vez, y fingir que lo estoy superando poco a poco para sorprenderle de algún modo y hacer que caiga en mi trampa. Sí, algún día, Shaoran… No creas que te vas a escapar.

—No te vayas, ¿eh? —digo abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Me da miedo cerrarlos para dejar de sentir el tacto de esas manos cerrándose en torno a las mías.

—No… Eres una cabezota, Sakura.

—Y tú un idiota.

Shaoran sonríe y retira algunos mechones de cabello de mi frente, los cuales ocultan mi rostro.

—Ya lo sé. —admite… Y sobra decir que yo le doy toda la razón.

Así me entrego finalmente a los brazos de Morfeo, sabiendo que él cuidará de mi sueño, Shaoran… Es como haber vuelto a empezar a construir todo lo que se ha visto injustamente derruido. Quién sabe… Tal vez este sea nuestro nuevo comienzo. Lo pienso hasta que pierdo la consciencia del todo, relajándome y calmando mi respiración por completo.

Sueño que Shaoran no se marcha entonces, sino que se tumba a mi lado y me observa dormir, como si eso fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Sueño que no me suelta esa mano durante toda la noche y que de vez en cuando posa sus labios, fríos y algo secos por ese invierno que se resiste a dejarnos del todo, sobre los míos. Sonrío en la oscuridad deleitándome con cada segundo de esa maravillosa invención.

No sé que ese sueño ha sido desde el principio la más pura realidad.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Al final no pude resistirme! He tenido que poner la canción de "Aléjate de mí". Es preciosaaaaaa */* Y además es 100% cierto que le va al fanfic. Uf... Creo que con este capítulo me he pasado de oscura... Sobre todo con esa nueva faceta de Shaoran propia de Tsubasa ~ RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. Aún así Sakura no piensa darse por vencida y hará todo lo posible por recuperar el amor del chico. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo! ¡No os lo podéis perder! :D Sobre su publicación... No tengo claro si me dará tiempo a terminarlo y subirlo a lo largo de esta semana. Pero creo que si no lo hago, podría publicarlo cerca del 20 de julio, que es cuando regresaré un par de días (cuando tendré Internet) para poder hacer la matrícula de la Universidad. Si no es así, ya intentaré apañármelas con la conexión que pueda... Si me acoge una amiga en su casa, probablemente suba los capítulos desde allí... Siempre y cuando _cierto individuo_ no me haga la vida imposible con su simple presencia... y se dejara querer otra vez ¬¬

Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso, por lo que paso directamente a responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior.

**Julieta289 (Lesly):** Me alegro de que te gustaran esos capítulos, amiga. En serio, me encanta que me escribas y que me cuentes tus impresiones sobre el fanfic, que me cuentes cómo te van las cosas y que también te intereses por las mías. No te preocupes si no estás al día. Creo que tanto tú como yo hemos estado muy ocupadas últimamente y no hemos tenido tiempo para estar conectadas. Vi el último comentario que publicaste en mi blog. ¡Lo he vuelto a reformar! xDD Es que la primera versión era rosa y negra, la segunda, azul y negra... ¡Y ya estaba algo cansada de tanta oscuridad, que no soy un vampiro! (Ya me empiezo a cansar de las historias de vampiros, por cierto. Desde hace un par de años todo es cosa de chupasangres y hombres lobo. Hasta yo me puse a escribir una historia de vampiros, pero acabé harta... ¡Quiero otras historias nuevas!). En fin, que me enrollo más que una persiana... A lo que iba es que ahora tiene colores claritos. Naranja y blanco, mucho más acorde con el verano ^^ Lesly, quiero darte las gracias por todo tu apoyo pese a toda esa distancia que nos separa. Desde aquí te deseo lo mejor y que pase lo que pase sigas adelante con tus sueños. Algún día se harán realidad. Creo que eso es algo que deberíamos aprender de Sakura, el valor y la persistencia que demostrará a partir de ahora con toda la que se le viene encima. Y por supuesto, su positivismo y optimismo: ¡Todo saldrá bien!

**Hachikooo:** No creo que te pierdas, Empanadaaa xDD Lo que pasa es que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde esos primeros capítulos, desde que Sakura rompió con Yukito y su vida empezó a irse al traste hasta que apareció Shaoran. Y es que llevo escribiendo esta historia desde Navidad O_o ¡Y ya estamos a punto de empezar el mes de julio! Hasta creo que mi propia forma de escribir ha cambiado desde entonces. Increíble... Por cierto... _"No importaba lo que sucediera: al final Sakura siempre salía victoriosa y regresaba con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. **Essssss Sakuraa Card Captooors(L)"**_ Sí, lo es. Me pareció muy mona la idea de hacerlo así, puesto que a fin de cuentas es un fanfic basado en sus personajes y tiene muchos guiños tanto a CCS como a TRC. _"En mí comienza a forjarse… una nueva misión. **AI YAZAWAA te odioooo T_T"**_ Al final me voy a creer eso que dices de que con mis historias traumáticas soy un clon de Ai Yazawa (la autora de _Nana _y _Paradise Kiss_ entre otras) y ya sabes que a mí, desde Tsubasa y desde nuestras J fallidas, nadie puede hablarme de clones ¬¬ En fin, que sin prisas, que te tomes tu tiempo para seguir leyendo esta historia y que te veo en septiembre para apuntarnos juntas a la Autoescuela. Las Empanadas conduciendo... ¡Eso también es increíble! PD: ¡Suerte con el curro de verano! ;D

**Ixtaolzin:** Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo 14 ^^ Muchas gracias por leerlo y comentármelo. Pues los exámenes de Universidad me salieron muy bien. Saqué una media de 7'1 (redondeando) y ahora estoy esperando a que me digan en qué Universidad me han cogido. Crucemos los dedos para que sea la acertada *o* Espero que a ti las cosas te estén yendo muy bien. ¡Un saludo!

**Esthercita93:** ¡Hola otra vez! Es cierto, hay capítulos que son muy largos. Pero es que ya me salen así. Éste, por ejemplo, tenía unas 27 páginas a Word con letra calibri tamaño 11. Pero en fin, pese a todo me alegro de que te guste. Un abrazo muy fuerte ^^

**mjgsmf:** Creo que el review que me dejaste en el capítulo anterior es el primero que me escribes, ¿cierto? En cualquier caso, te doy la bienvenida a esta historia y espero que sigas leyéndola. ¡Besos!

**sandymayra:** No te preocupes por el retraso ^^ Todo a su debido tiempo. Yo también pensé en la idea de que Sakura estuviera embarazada. De hecho, al final del capítulo me planteé el que de verdad lo estuviera. Pero preferí que el test diese negativo, porque eso complicaría demasiado las cosas. Acabaría plasmando en ella lo que yo siento sobre el tema de los embarazos y el aborto (para mí, agobio total), cosa que bloquearía a cualquier adolescente de 17 años. Pero... ¡No, no puedo decir nada por el momento! Como he dicho antes, todo a su debido tiempo. ¡Un abrazo!

**priss:** No es exactamente lo que querías, pero en este capítulo has podido ver un enfrentamiento que atañe a Shaoran. La historia ya la tengo completamente planeada y estructurada, y no creo que haga cambios. Sin embargo, lo que tengo pensado para los capítulos finales creo que sin duda te gustará ^^ Habrá que esperar para eso, pero merecerá la pena. Al menos es lo que espero =)

**ShAoRaN Li:** Al igual que a mjgsmf, te digo que creo que es la primera vez que me escribes, pero me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho. Y por supuesto, de que te gustara el capítulo 15. Espero que estés bien y que te diviertas mucho en tus vacaciones. ¡Un saludo!

**Luz:** De nuevo, mil gracias. No me cansaré de repetírelo. ¡Hasta la saciedad! xDD Ya has podido ver las intenciones de Fye, ¿verdad? En el fondo también fingía por el bien de Sakura. Al menos eso es lo que se deja ver, porque hablando de Fye nunca se sabe y ya sabemos que por la boca dice una cosa, pero con el corazón piensa otra. Y en cuanto a Shaoran y Meiling... De acuerdo contigo. ¡Menos mal que reaccionó y no hizo nada! Luego los dos se habrían arrepentido y Meiling habría sufrido mucho.

**Daniratoe:** En cierto modo yo también estoy en tu misma situación. Me digo a mí misma... ¡Voy a olvidarlo! ¡Pero no puedoooo! Y estaría dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciera falta pese a saber que al menos mi historia se trata de un imposible :S Ya viste que aquí también apareció nuestro amigo Neruda. Una vez más vuelvo a decirlo... Su poesía es una auténtica obra de arte. Nada es capaz de igualar al poeta ^^

**Konoha-Chan:** La escena en la azotea del capítulo anterior es de mis favoritas. Sobre todo porque siempre (y hablando de manga), en casi todos los shôjos que tratan de los amores de instituto, los estudiantes se comunican las cosas importantes en la azotea. Así que me pareció oportuno que así fuera en el caso de Shaoran y Sakura :D O tal vez es que es algo que yquería poner simplemente porque sé, ya que yo no podré vivir nunca, porque ni en mi colegio ni e mi instituto ha habido nunca una azotea xDD

**Asuka-hime:** ¡Waaa~! Gracias por dejarme ese review *_* En serio, me encanta que me comentes tus impresiones acerca de la historia. Sobre lo que dices de Tomoyo, te doy toda la razón. Es una amiga fantástica, se preocupa muchísimo por ella. Y es que, dejando de lado los sentimientos que ocultaba tanto en el anime como en el manga de Card Captor Sakura, lo cierto es que Tomoyo quiere mucho a su prima, tanto como una hermana. A mí también me encanta la relación que tienen y se me hizo algo difícil escribir esa pequeña traición con Eriol, así como ahora me cuesta escribir la situación entre Shaoran y Sakura. Esperemos que las cosas se arreglen pronto entre ambos ^_^

**caritom25:** ¡He escuchado esa canción! _(Tsuki Dakara)_. Ese anime me encanta. De hecho, estoy comprando los tomos del manga. Últimamente vuelvo a leer shôjo después de tragarme una infinidad de shonens seguidos xDDD Y como era de esperar, revive en mí la llama de Wataru Yoshizumi, la aclamada autora de _Marmalade Boy_. He leído todas sus obras a excepción de Random Walker, lo que me recuerda que tengo que ponerme a ello xDD ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y muchas gracias por leer este fanfic!

En fin, a todos... **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

Esperemos poder vernos pronto con el siguiente capítulo de _Mentir por Amor_. Si al final resulta que no es así, os deseo un feliz verano allá donde estéis y espero que contéis conmigo en septiembre para continuar con este fanfic, el primero de los que haré. Para mí ha sido una grata sorpresa la buena acogida que ha tenido esta historia, aunque es verdad que me ha dado algunos problemas que por suerte, ya se solucionaron.

Estaré atenta a vuestros reviews y también estaré pendiente de actualizar el blog con el dibujo de Shaoran en su Kawasaki (lo terminé ayer después de dos semanas xDD). Ya sabéis que en mi blog, Lie for Love, también podéis dejarme comentarios, pues lo tengo abierto tanto para aquellos que tienen cuenta en Blogger como los que no.

Lo dicho, un abrazo muy fuerte a todos. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Antes de lo que podéis imaginar ya estaremos de vuelta en la recta final de esta historia.

¡Cuidaos mucho!

_Ess~chan_ :D

**PD:** Escribí el nombre de Shaoran todo el santo capítulo como "Syaoran" (acostumbrada a escribirlo así cuando comento algo sobre este personaje en You Tube), así que tuve que cambiarlo cuando me di cuenta de que la mayoría de los hispanohablantes empleamos la forma "Shaoran" y que además, desde el principio lo he escrito así en este fanfic. Y ya ni hablemos de "Xiaolang"... Se me hace muy extraño visto de ese modo, como si no fuera él xDDD ¿No os pasa lo mismo? ¡Qué lío de nombre! ^o^


	18. Llévame contigo

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Llévame contigo**_

_**(Shaoran)**_

La oscuridad y penumbra que embriagan cada resquicio de la estancia son tan frías que sólo la calidez que me brinda esa mano aferrada a la mía es capaz de calmarlas por completo. He perdido la noción del tiempo, de los segundos que se han sucedido en el reloj desde que me he tumbado a su lado, sintiendo su respiración en mi propia piel. Es extraño como, a pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos quiere separarse del otro, como si fuésemos un mutuo sustento. Algo que nos está prohibido ser. ¿A qué jugamos? ¿Contra quién? Lo más prudente sería alejarnos el uno del otro, pero es como si esa remota idea no tuviera cabida dentro de nuestros planes de futuro. Aunque ambos sepamos que tal vez eso sea lo que más nos conviene.

Sakura duerme tranquila entre mis brazos. Lleva durmiendo desde hace un par de horas, sin apenas moverse, sin parecer soñar absolutamente nada. Vacío… y también silencio. Hace tiempo que debería haberme marchado, pues sólo prometí que estaría a su lado hasta que se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo. Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí? Contemplarla. Clavar mi mirada en cada parte de su cuerpo, velar por su sueño tranquilo, sentir su presencia y desear con toda mi alma que algún día sepa olvidarme y hallar el camino que la conduzca a la felicidad, que también será la mía.

La quiero, la quiero, la quiero… La amo con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi locura, con todas mis ganas. El mismo Dios lo sabe. Sabe que quiero a Sakura como jamás he querido a nadie más… Quizás porque nunca he intentado volcar estos sentimientos hacia otra persona. Aunque ahora eso es algo que ni tan si quiera me planteo.

Y así se sigue pasando el tiempo, observando cómo Sakura duerme, tranquila y serena, con su respiración como única banda sonora del momento. Dormir… Yo también tengo sueño, pero por nada del mundo querría perderme esa maravilla, esa sensación tan fascinante de ver descansar entre tus brazos a la persona que más amas, arrullarla con ternura, susurrarle lindas palabras al oído para que se las lleve el aire o incluso besar sus labios sin que se dé cuenta. Hacerla mía en silencio, a mi manera, queriéndola una vez más, deseando ese cuerpo que ya no me corresponde a mí tener… Y que tanto ansío volver a sentir como mío.

Mi reloj digital emite una serie de suaves pitidos en el momento en que aparto, con delicadeza, un mechón de pelo que pretende colarse entre los labios de Sakura. Miro la hora. Son las tres de la madrugada. Con sumo cuidado me incorporo sobre el mullido colchón de látex, tratando de no despertar a Sakura, que sólo se revuelve algo inquieta, buscando alguna posición más cómoda para seguir con su sueño.

Acaricio sus suaves mejillas por última vez mientras susurro aquellas palabras que ella, desgraciadamente, no puede escuchar.

—Te quiero.

En silencio, atravieso la habitación tras tapar a Sakura con su edredón de plumas y me dejo caer por la ventana, hacia la noche en la que por fin ha cesado la tormenta.

El jardín de los Kinomoto está completamente oscuro y silencioso, y no hay nadie a excepción de dos figuras que se ciernen en la sombra. Dos figuras que yo conozco demasiado bien, más de lo que en verdad quisiera. Bueno, quizás esté exagerando.

—¿Se puede saber a qué juegas?

—Ah, ¿ya has decidido volver a hablarme?

Meiling, siempre con su altanería por delante, sacude la cabeza de un lado para otro y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho con seriedad. No parece dispuesta a darme ninguna explicación.

—No te entiendo, Shaoran —se limita a decir— En serio, me gustaría entenderte, pero no te entiendo.

Yo me encojo de hombros y a travieso el jardín de cuatro zancadas, intentando ignorar, en la medida de lo posible, a esa segunda persona que permanece apoyada sobre el muro que separa la calle de la casa de Sakura. Pero lo cierto, es que ella no tiene las mismas intenciones de pasar de largo.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te habías enamorado de _ella_?

Me giro directamente hacia ella, encarándola. Sus ojos ambarinos brillan aún con el rastro de las lágrimas y la máscara que ha intentado levantar durante todo este tiempo, es cruelmente maltratada bajo esa apariencia de perfección y seguridad aplastante. Ella ni siquiera me devuelve esa mirada con la cual yo decido retarla, sino que, con la punta de sus pies, se limita a hacer pequeños círculos en el suelo cubierto de césped verde.

—Gracias por decirme que Sakura estaba en peligro, Xiao Mei —susurro apretando fuertemente los puños al recordar los últimos acontecimientos— Si no me hubieras advertido del peligro, puede que Sakura no estuviera ahora en su cama. Viva.

Mi hermana se acerca a mí con cautela y acaricia mis mejillas cuando está lo suficientemente cerca. Sonríe con amargura, como si quisiera hacer suyas mis palabras, como si quisiera hacerme entender que no hace falta que le dé las gracias.

Xiao Mei…

Desde pequeña ha tenido el don de ver el futuro de las personas con las cuales había establecido un previo contacto físico. En el caso de Sakura, bastó con tomarla por el brazo cuando ella tropezó para saber todo lo que sucedería a continuación. No obstante, jamás de los jamases su extraño poder ha funcionado conmigo. Tal vez porque mi propia magia reside en la mezcla de todos esos dones, compaginados todos juntos en mi persona para convertirme en el héroe que librase a su familia de la maldición de la que hablaba esa profecía. Sin embargo, yo sólo sé controlar los cinco elementos básicos de la Naturaleza. Esa clase de magia psicológica, por decirlo de alguna manera, todavía no ha dado señales de vida en mí.

—Soy tu hermana… Podría haberte ayudado… —Xiao Mei me abraza con fuerza, ocultando sus lágrimas en mi pecho. ¿Por qué se supone que está llorando?— Yo…

—Está bien. Me has ayudado mucho, así que deja de echarte las culpas.

La aparto con suavidad sin tener demasiadas ganas de ofrecerle cualquier tipo de explicación. Es cierto que agradezco todo lo que ella me está brindando, no se lo estoy diciendo por cumplir. Pero ahora, más que estar acompañado por lo que queda de mi familia, prefiero estar solo para centrarme en lo que debo…

—Habías tomado una decisión —interviene Meiling— Decidiste alejarte de Sakura para no hacerle más daño y para no provocarte a ti mismo más dolor. ¿Qué pretendes apareciendo en su vida de nuevo? ¡Si ese hombre hubiera acabado esta noche con ella ya se hubiera solucionado el problema!

La rabia que siento cuando Meiling pronuncia esas palabras es indescriptibe. De nuevo retomo los pasos andados y la sujeto fuertemente por el brazo, lanzándole una mirada de amenaza.

—He decidido alejarme de ella, pero no pienso permitir que Sakura muera, ¿entiendes? —siseo en la oscuridad sin apenas mover los labios— Si todavía estás resentida por lo que pudo pasar entre tú y yo, déjame decirte que lo olvides. Te he dicho una y mil veces que yo la quiero a ella y que no conseguirás nada con tus trucos, Meiling.

Me observa con la cara desencajada antes de abandonar el jardín de los Kinomoto a toda prisa. Mi hermana y yo observamos cómo se aleja en silencio, a toda velocidad. Antes de doblar la esquina, puedo ver cómo las lágrimas caen por su rostro, más pálido que de costumbre.

—Es lo correcto —asegura mi hermana posando una mano sobre mis hombros— Deja de preocuparte por ella. Ya es hora de que lo supere.

Xiao Mei también se marcha tras una última sonrisa. Ya sabía yo que de nada serviría ocultarle mis sentimientos hacia Sakura, que siendo ella como es, y con esa extraña habilidad que la caracteriza, en cuanto se encontrara con ella, si lo hacía, descubriría toda verdad. No me equivocaba al pensar así, al igual que tampoco estaba en un error al tener la plena seguridad de que algún día Xiao Mei se dejaría caer por Tomoeda.

De pronto, de la habitación de uno de los dormitorios del piso superior de la casa de Sakura, emite una luz amarillenta procedente de alguna lámpara. Touya Kinomoto aparece en la ventana segundos después, frotándose los ojos con las manos, algo somnoliento. Yo ni siquiera me apresuro a moverme para ocultarme tras un árbol o un arbusto. Permanezco con los pies clavados en el suelo, y cuando el hermano de Sakura repara en mi presencia, inclino la cabeza en un gesto de saludo que él corresponde con desconfianza, y ahora sí, me marcho a paso ligero hacia mi apartamento. Triste, vacío, solitario… Más que la descripción de lo que yo considero mi hogar, es la plena descripción de mí mismo.

Irremediablemente, mientras camino por las calles tenuemente iluminadas de Tomoeda, no puedo parar de pensar en las palabras de Meiling, preguntándome si intervenir esta noche ha sido un error o no. Sakura ha prometido no agobiarme con preguntas de ningún tipo, pero seguro que tiene la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío. No es normal que una persona extraiga de sus manos una espada y que haga desaparecer a un hombre en millares de pedacitos de cristal. Y la verdad es que debí haberlo matado allí mismo… Desde luego, ganas no me faltaban, ya que él no hubiera dudado ni por un segundo en acabar con la vida de Sakura si lo hubiera visto necesario. Pero la diferencia entre ese hombre y yo es que yo no soy ningún asesino y eso es algo que siempre he sabido, incluso en el día en que me revelaron por primera vez la información de esa profecía. En el fondo siempre supe que yo no sería capaz de llevar esa importante misión a cabo, por mucho que los demás se auxiliaran en mi nombre. Yo sabía que no por el hecho de ser Shaoran Li iba a convertirme en la salvación que todos ansiaban ver.

_**(Sakura)**_

Creo que… me he perdido… Llevo dando un montón de vueltas y vueltas en el espesor de la noche y no encuentro el camino de vuelta. Acabo de volver con Tomoyo de una de las numerosas fiestas que organiza Eriol. Ésta era para celebrar el fin de los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad que nos han tenido martirizados durante una semana. Además, también quería festejar el triunfo del equipo de futbol de nuestro instituto, que por fin ha ganado el Campeonato Deportivo de Tomoeada. La verdad es que me lo he pasado en grande. Shaoran también ha estado allí, por supuesto, pero a fin de cuentas, dije que no le agobiaría con preguntas que él decidiera no responderme, por lo que ninguno de los dos ha cruzado una palabra con el otro.

Ya es de madrugada. Tomoyo y yo hemos decidido separarnos para regresar a nuestras casas y es cuando, no sé cómo ni por qué, aunque quizá es debido a mi continuo despiste, me he encontrado en esta calle que sólo conozco porque aquí se encuentra la Torre de Tokio. Sin embargo, por mucho que intente alejarme de este lugar, es como si nunca avanzara, como tratar de subir por unas escaleras mecánicas que han sido programadas expresamente para descender. Y además, ¿la Torre de Tokio? Yo tengo que coger un tren para llegar hasta aquí… Y creo que en ningún momento me he subido a ningún medio de transporte esta noche. Entonces, ¿qué hago en este sitio?

Agotada de tanto caminar y no encontrar ninguna salida ni nada que cambie mínimamente el paisaje, al no avanzar, me apoyo con pesadumbre sobre la pared más cercana y me dejo caer hasta tocar el suelo. Cierro los ojos. No me encuentro demasiado bien. Me duele ligeramente la cabeza y siento unas molestas náuseas, aparte de cierto malestar en el pecho que… empieza a asustarme. No he bebido prácticamente nada, no hasta perder el control de mí misma al menos. Esta noche sólo me he dejado llevar por la música y por mis amigas. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika y Tomoyo. Todas ellas (al menos las que lo tienen) han olvidado tener pareja y han estado todo el tiempo conmigo. Riendo juntas, bailando sobre el salón que Eriol se ha encargado de convertir en una pista de baile, bebiendo, charlando… Divirtiéndonos. Pero ahora…

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y lo que veo me deja completamente desconcertada. De pronto me encuentro en lo alto de la Torre de Tokio, justo en el mirador, donde unos gruesos cristales separan a los turistas del vacío absoluto. Pero aquí no hay nadie, sólo estoy yo, que avanzo a ciegas hasta alcanzar el enorme ventanal que se extiende desde el suelo hasta techo del mirador y rodeando toda la Torre. Apoyo mis manos sobre el frío vidrio y me decido a mirar hacia abajo. Sorprendentemente, la noche es tan oscura que apenas puedo distinguir los edificios, las calles, las carreteras y mucho menos, la gente que pasea, aunque tampoco hay nadie afuera.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Cada vez empiezo a tener más y más miedo… Y entonces, el cristal sobre el que estoy apoyada se desvanece, desapareciendo y provocando que me precipite al vacío. Pero por suerte, parece que aún conservo mis reflejos y de un salto puedo apartarme a tiempo de caer hacia la nada. El impulso es tan fuerte que caigo al suelo, aunque no me hago daño con ese tropiezo. De hecho, el dolor de cabeza, las náuseas y el malestar en el pecho, también han desaparecido con el desvanecimiento del vidrio.

Me levanto y sacudiéndome la ropa, giro sobre mis talones una y otra vez tratando de localizar a alguien que me diga cómo salir de aquí, pero verdaderamente estoy sola dentro del mirador de la Torre de Tokio. En el bolso rebusco entre mis cosas intentando encontrar el móvil. Una vez tengo el teléfono entre mis manos marco el número de Tomoyo. Nada, no da resultado. Parece ser que, debido a la altura (si no recuerdo mal creo que esta Torre tiene una longitud de unos 333 metros) no hay cobertura. El móvil no me sirve, así que tendré que buscar alguna otra alternativa.

Recorro un par de veces el mirador. Los ascensores que comunican a la entrada de la Torre no funcionan y me doy por vencida cuando las puertas de las escaleras también están cerradas. Cansada de tanta caminata, vuelvo a sentarme en el suelo, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre el mismo. ¡¿Pero se puede saber por qué estoy aquí? No logro entenderlo… Una persona no se tele transporta así por las buenas, ¿verdad?

Masajeo mis sienes con los dedos índice y pulgar tratando de reflexionar y no perder la cabeza ante tanta incertidumbre, pero resulta prácticamente imposible… sobre todo al notar una extraña sensación al tocar mi propia piel… Contemplo mis manos… No puede ser… El grito que suelto cuando las veo desgarra el aire, el cielo nocturno de Japón. Las palmas de mis manos están inundadas en sangre, sangre que no parece ser mía. Y sin embargo, cuando vuelvo a mirarlas, ya no hay absolutamente nada.

Con el corazón en un puño, me levanto del suelo y avanzo otra vez hacia el cristal, que de nuevo se encuentra donde estaba. Apoyo las palmas de las manos y miro hacia el exterior. Todo sigue como antes, igual de oscuro, igual de tenebroso… Y entonces unas manos idénticas a las mías se apoyan desde el otro lado. Apenas puedo creerlo… pero la chica que se encuentra flotando enfrente de mí… ¡Soy yo!

Otra Sakura… ataviada con un vestido blanco y centellares de volantes. Está descalza y tiene una expresión tranquila y serena. De pronto atraviesa el cristal y se sitúa a mi lado. Clava sus ojos verdes en sus propios homólogos y retira un mechón de pelo de mi rostro. Sonríe.

—Él nos ha encontrado —susurra apaciblemente— Al fin nos ha encontrado, Sakura.

Yo no me entero de lo que me dice, no comprendo el significado de sus palabras, pero escucho atentamente, en principio porque los labios me tiemblan tanto que dudo que pueda ser capaz de hablar.

La otra Sakura entiende mi desconcierto y se aparta de mi campo de visión para señalar hacia el horizonte. A lo lejos puede divisarse otra Torre de Tokio, idéntica a esta en la que nos encontramos. Yo cada vez entiendo menos… y ella se hace la interesante, como si ya conociera todas las respuestas.

—Todo lo que quieres saber se encuentra ahí —prosigue señalando la Torre— Tienes que llegar a esa otra dimensión… Él nos ha encontrado. Sólo resta que ahora lo encontremos nosotras. Falta que lo encuentres tú.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién nos ha encontrado? ¿Otra dimensión?

La otra Sakura suspira con aire soñador mientras me muestra su mano izquierda. En el dedo anular lleva el anillo que Shaoran me regaló en Navidad, el mismo que el mío.

—Él, Shaoran…

Una especie de flash sacude mi mente en el momento en que ella pronuncia esas palabras y entonces puedo ver a Shaoran, que blande la magnífica espada que extrajo de su cuerpo. A su lado hay un hombre más alto que él, que sostiene algo parecido a un bastón. La imagen desaparece de forma repentina con un simple parpadeo… Y de nuevo tengo frente a mí la otra Torre de Tokio. Es como… si estuviera reflejándose en un espejo… ¿La otra dimensión?

—No comprendo lo que…

La otra Sakura posa su dedo índice sobre mis labios, invitándome a guardar silencio.

—No debes preocuparte. Recuerda que eres tú, Sakura… Y que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

_Pi, pi, pi…_

Me da un beso en la mejilla antes de desvanecerse en el aire, tal y como el vidrio minutos antes, dejándome nuevamente sola.

_Pi, pi, pi…_

Alzo mi mirada hacia la luna llena, que brilla con fuerza en el firmamento plagado de estrellas. En ese momento, su resplandor ilumina toda Tomoeda y es tan grande que incluso nubla mi vista. Ya no veo nada. Solo una blancura insoportable…

_Pi, pi, pi…_

Y después oscuridad.

_Pi, pi, pi…_

—¡Monstruo! ¡Sal de la cama! ¿No tenías que ir a Seijô a ver las notas de los exámenes de acceso?

Como impulsada por un resorte, me incorporo tan deprisa de la cama que incluso llego a marearme. Estoy en mi dormitorio. La persiana de la única ventana que hay en el cuarto se encuentra ligeramente levantada, y los rayos del sol se cuelan tímidamente en el interior de la habitación, como queriendo darme los buenos días. No hay nada fuera de su lugar, nada extraño, nada que no sea perfectamente normal. Todo indica a que he tenido un sueño… Una pesadilla, más bien. En realidad no sé de qué me sorprendo. Desde el accidente con aquel hombre en esa callejón tan oscuro no he dejado de soñar una y otra vez lo mismo, repitiéndose cada escena como una maldición. Y además…

—_¡Eres tú, siempre has sido tú! ¡No me he equivocado contigo! ¡Así que Despierta! ¡Tienes que hacerlo aunque eso me mate! ¡Despierta, Sakura!_

Todavía no le he encontrado significado a esas palabras. ¿A qué se refería Shaoran? No consigo entenderlo. ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas? ¿Acaso no puede decírmelo a las claras? Sería mejor para ambos… Pero aunque él no quiera agobiarse con eso, no me va a quedar más remedio que sonsacarle la información de algún modo.

Ya mucho más tranquila de haber vuelto a mi propia realidad, hago un recopilatorio de lo que me ha sucedido estos días mientras me pongo el uniforme del instituto. Ésta será última vez que me lo ponga… En la universidad las cosas serán diferentes.

Veamos… los exámenes de acceso terminaron hace dos semanas. Realmente me torcí el tobillo aquella noche, por lo que tuve que ir a hacerlos acompañada de unas muletas. No obstante, esa torcedura me duró unos cinco días, por lo que después pude participar como animadora en nuestro Festival Cultural. Si las cosas hubieran seguido como siempre, tal vez hubiera podido animar a Shaoran por encima de otros jugadores, de otros equipos de modalidades diferentes. Me hubiera gustado correr y abrazarlo cada vez que ganaba un partido, y por supuesto haberle pedido que me dedicase algún que otro gol. Pero no… Simplemente me dediqué a llevar a cabo todas y cada una de las coreografías y felicitar a todos los jugadores cuando se alzaron con el título, un hecho muy esperado por todos los estudiantes del Seijô y que no sólo ha ocurrido en mi extraño sueño, tal y como la fiesta que dio Eriol en su casa. Después de eso pasó otra semana más, situándonos a finales del mes de marzo, en donde por fin saldrían a la luz los resultados de esos exámenes. Ahora lo recuerdo todo…

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Buenos días! —saludo a mi padre y a Touya, que están sentados a la mesa, desayunando.

—Buenas, hija. ¿Tostadas?

—Sólo una, no tengo demasiado hambre —digo mientras Fujitaka, a regañadientes, me echa una tostada en mi plato vacío insinuando no sé qué cosas sobre que tengo que comer algo más que eso, que estoy demasiado delgada.

—Es increíble que ya vayas a cumplir los dieciocho y que sin embargo tenga que estar levantándote porque tú no haces caso al despertador. Llevaba sonando un buen rato. —interviene Touya, que no está a gusto si no me molesta por las mañanas. Yo le saco la lengua por toda respuesta, pensando que en parte tiene razón. El 1 de abril ya seré mayor de edad…

Miro el reloj alejando esos pensamientos. Como de costumbre, es mucho más tarde de lo que pensaba. Termino a toda prisa la tostada y la leche templada y salgo disparada de la cocina.

—¡Me marcho! —grito desde el recibidor mientras me pongo los patines para ir más rápido.

Touya y Fujitaka mencionan algo, pero yo ya he salido a toda prisa de casa y no llego a tiempo de escuchar sus palabras.

Patino a toda velocidad por las calles de Tomoeda, disfrutando del día tan soleado que hace hoy y pensando en una única cosa, que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir ignorando esas preguntas que se arremolinan danzando alegremente por mi cabeza, que ya es hora de someter a Shaoran a un tercer grado, un interrogatorio en busca de respuestas. Y hoy podría ser, por qué no, el gran día. ¡He de pasar a la acción!

Motivada por ese nuevo objetivo, aumento la velocidad evitando chocar a toda costa con los peatones que pasean tranquilamente por la acera, creciéndome en mi decisión un poco más a medida que van avanzando mis pasos.

Sí, Shaoran, definitivamente hoy es el día. Y te vas a escaquear…

Pensando en todo esto, por fin vislumbro el edificio del Seijô, en cuyas puertas se arremolinan un gran puñado de alumnos de segundo. Me acerco presurosa en busca de mis amigas, que con total seguridad ya estarán allí.

Así es, enseguida me llaman dando saltos para hacerse ver entre la agitada multitud, cuyos pasos se encaminan hacia un gran tablón situado en el centro del patio en donde se encuentran colgados varios papeles con las notas de los exámenes.

Entre empujones y algún que otro pisotón, alcanzo a Chiharu, Naoko, Rika y Tomoyo, que siguen gesticulando con sus brazos y gritando mi nombre. Ninguna de las cuatro sabe de lo sucedido aquella noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido? —pregunto con curiosidad mientras estiro el cuello todo lo que puedo tratando de ver mi nota entre ese mar de cabezas, pero es imposible— ¿Ya lo habéis visto?

Ellas entrecruzan miradas y después sonríen abiertamente antes de echárseme encima.

—¡Aprobadas! —chillan histéricas abrazándome como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no cuentan con los patines que todavía no me he quitado, y ese es el motivo por el que las cinco acabamos de bruces contra el suelo.

Algunos estudiantes nos miran con curiosidad, algo alarmados por el escándalo que estamos organizando mientras tratamos de levantarnos. No es algo tan sencillo cuando tienes cuatro ruedas pegadas en cada pie. Mis amigas me ayudan a enderezarme de nuevo cuando poco a poco el ambiente va recuperando la normalidad y la gente que ya ha visto su nota se aleja dando tumbos de alegría por haber aprobado o decepcionados por haber suspendido. Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Qué habré sacado yo?

Con dificultad y tras haberme quitado los patines, avanzo muy despacio y a empujones hasta ponerme al frente del pelotón y encontrar la lista de mi clase, en donde los nombres de los estudiantes brillan en tinta negra recién impresa bajo los fuertes rayos del sol.

Kinomoto, Kinomoto, Kinomoto… ¡Oh, ahí está! Sakura Kinomoto, a ver…

Pasa un segundo, dos, tres y hasta diez antes de que pueda reaccionar, pero finalmente yo también me pongo a gritar como una loca, abalanzándome sobre mis amigas que esta vez clavan con más fuerza sus pies en el suelo, por lo que no nos caemos, aunque lo cierto es que ya nos hubiera dado igual. ¡Prueba superada!

—¡Un ocho, un ocho! —exclamo divertida abrazando a Tomoyo.

—¿De qué te sorprendes? Habías estado estudiando mucho antes de los exámenes.

—¡Pero pensé que sólo sacaría un seis! Y sin embargo… ¡Un ocho!

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos esa palabra se convierte en la más hermosa de cuantas existen en este mundo… Tengo vía libre para elegir la Universidad que yo quiera… Y bastante tiempo para disfrutar, para pensar en mis cosas, para arreglar otras tantas… para vivir mi vida y moldear mis días como yo quiera. Libre… Y él puede acompañarme si quiere, no necesita invitación si consigo que se quede a mi lado, por muy egoísta que pueda parecer.

Chiharu se recompone después de tanto griterío y se cuelga del cuello de Rika, quien pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amiga.

—Bueno, pero a la que hay que felicitar es a Rika, ¿verdad? Has sido la única de nosotras que ha llegado al sobresaliente.

—¿En serio? —pregunto yo abriendo la boca más de lo normal. Y no es que no me lo crea, sé que Rika es capaz de eso y de mucho más, de todo lo que se proponga.

—Sí…

—¡Vamos! Ya podías haberle dicho al profesor Terada que también interfiriera por nosotras. Él no es uno de los correctores de los exámenes, pero seguro que ha podido echarte una mano…

—¡Qué va! Rika ha aprobado por su propia cuenta. ¡Es admirable! —interviene Naoko colocándose las gafas mientras las mejillas de Rika se colorean de rojo. Todas sabemos cuantísimo le gusta el profesor Terada desde siempre. Y ahora que por fin saldrá del Seijò tendrá su oportunidad con él. Naoko continúa con su diálogo— Además, no creo que el profesor Terada haya interferido por Hiiraguizawa o por Li…

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —pregunta Chiharu con curiosidad soltando a Rika.

—Pues es que ellos dos han…

—¡AAAH! ¡Los mejores de la promoción! ¡Pero qué orgullosa estoy de vosotros!

El grito de Meiling corta el aire en el preciso momento en que Naoko iba a explicarse. Corre en dirección a Eriol y Shaoran, que ya empezaban a alejarse de la escena sin ser vistos cuando ella estropea sus planes de escapada. Se aferra a ellos cuando los alcanza, los abraza, los besa y sonríe abiertamente bajo la atenta mirada del resto del mundo, que inmediatamente se gira hacia las listas de alumnos en busca de sus nombres. Nadie puede creerse lo que ve entonces. Ni siquiera nosotras, a excepción de Naoko, que ya lo sabía.

Diez. La máxima nota que podían obtener…

El asombro general inunda el patio del instituto y en seguida un centenar de estudiantes rodea a Shaoran y a Eriol, que no saben qué hacer para mermar esos ánimos de felicitación que tiene la gente a su alrededor. Incluso se proponen ciertas proposiciones de noviazgo, incluso de matrimonio, por parte de alguna alumna de primero que también ha acudido a ver el panorama.

Eriol y Shaoran sonríen tímidamente. Mis amigas observan cómo yo fijo mi mirada en la de éste último, sin atreverse a decir nada. Están equivocadas si creen que no voy a ir a felicitarlo por esa notaza que ha sacado, pero eso no será ahora. Más tarde quizás, cuando se haya dispersado esa aglomeración de gente y podamos hablar con tranquilidad, Shaoran y yo… Porque no pienso dejar que un cuento de hadas tenga un final tan triste, porque voy a darlo todo, a hacer cualquier locura si hace falta. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. Y esta vez, Shaoran no se va a negar a contestar a mis preguntas.

La multitud se disgrega pasados unos minutos. Shaoran y Eriol tratan de desaparecer con Meiling tan rápido como pueden, avanzando a toda prisa hacia la salida del instituto.

—Perdonad, chicas, tengo algo que hacer —me disculpo guardando los patines en una mochila que he traído antes y colgándomela a la espalda— Hablamos luego…

Tomoyo, adivinando mis intenciones, decide detenerme.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —me espeta con seriedad mientras las demás intercambian miradas cargadas de tensión. Todas ellas intuyen la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo, pero por fin he comprendido lo que es bueno para mí, lo que quiero… Y lo que quiero es estar con Shaoran.

Tomoyo frunce el ceño. Está claro que ella no comparte mi punto de vista. Para mi amiga, Shaoran es sólo el imbécil que fingió amarme para meterme en su cama, y eso es algo que para ella ni nadie jamás podrá cambiar ni tampoco olvidar.

—¡Qué desperdicio! Lo único que conseguirás será hacerte más daño.

—No, Tomoyo, estás equivocada. Ya me estoy haciendo daño, ¿no lo entiendes? No puedo estar sin él. Necesito que vuelva conmigo… Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por conseguirlo.

—¡Él no te quiere, Sakura! —estalla con un tono suplicante. Ya no sabe qué más hacer para impedir que caiga en lo que ella cree que será otro error.

—¡Ya lo sé! Lo sé muy bien… Pero tengo que intentarlo, Tomoyo. Hablaré con él y si me sigue rechazando entonces lo olvidaré definitivamente y empezaré de cero. Pero hasta entonces quiero tener esa ilusión. No me quites eso, por favor.

Tomoyo cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños mientras yo me alejo tras esas últimas palabras. Sabe que de nada servirá todo lo que ella puede decirme, a fin de cuentas, me conoce mejor que yo misma y entiende que es una tontería sacarme algo de la cabeza cuando se me mete entre ceja y ceja. Ella solo tiene un deseo, ser feliz y ver felices a cuantos la rodean… y será capaz de aceptar mi felicidad aún si ésta se da al lado de Shaoran.

Naoko, Rika y Chiharu se quedan a su lado, tratando de hacer que se sienta mejor, pero Tomoyo no puede evitar creer que nada de todo esto me conducirá hacia nuevos caminos. No obstante, se equivoca si piensa así. Saldré adelante pase lo que pase. Lucharé por Shaoran, tal y como me aconsejó Fye, y entonces volveré a sonreír.

Ya no tengo ninguna duda ni temor. Por fin he conseguido disipar todos mis miedos. Y ahora estoy completamente segura de que volveré a recuperar ese cuento de hadas que, algún día, se hará realidad.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Meiling me arrastra de la mano entre los árboles que rodean los terrenos del instituto y que poco a poco comienzan a florecer. El mes de abril está ya mucho más cerca de lo que un día pude imaginar. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, arrancando una hoja del calendario tras otra… las cuales ya nunca regresarán. ¿Hacia dónde van los segundos que se suceden en el reloj de la vida? Cada uno es único, fugaz, instantáneo, como el té en sobres. El tiempo… Curiosa es la forma que cada cual emplea para describirlo. Viene y va… y nunca se queda, jamás permanece en el mismo lugar, se extingue, es peor que tratar de coger el agua con las manos. Se desvanece en el aire, es indomable, libre, inmortal… Tal vez es lo único que el ser humano no dominará y quizá por eso merece cierto respeto, cierta admiración y también silencio, es lo máximo que podemos ofrecerle a ese reloj de arena cuyos finos granos no dejan de caer con parsimonia, con lentitud.

Ya estamos en la puerta del Seijô. A lo lejos podemos ver al resto de los estudiantes que siguen comentando bastante animados las notas de Eriol y las mías. Yo la verdad es que no lo veo para tanto. Quizás porque realmente no me importa lo que he sacado, sólo he acudido al instituto estos días para tener bien vigilada a Sakura e impedir que hiciera alguna tontería si se hubiera dado el caso. Sigo pensando que es increíble que haya descubierto mi magia… ¡Y que no sienta absolutamente nada! ¿Por qué los poderes de Sakura no Despiertan? Tiene que haber alguien detrás de todo esto, si no, no me lo explico… ¿Pero quién? No dejo de darle vueltas… y cuando estoy a punto de descifrar todos los enigmas, las respuestas se volatilizan en el aire, huyendo entre mis dedos para retarme a volver a encontrarlas más tarde.

Meiling sonríe mientras trota con alegría por la calle. Parece haberse recuperado finalmente de todo. Ya no se vislumbra el enfado en su rostro cuando está conmigo y no queda rastro de esa extraña enfermedad que tuvo que pasar, justo cuando mamá murió. Meiling es feliz, en resumidas cuentas, y eso, no sé por qué, hace que yo también lo sea.

—Venga, a mí podéis contármelo —comienza cruzando las manos tras la espalda— ¿Verdad que habéis empleado algún conjuro para aprobar los exámenes de acceso?

Eriol se encoge de hombros mientras que yo sonrío con picardía.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunto conociendo sin saberla la respuesta.

—Claro, pero no me he pasado tanto como vosotros…

—¡Bah! ¡Y qué más me da a mí! —exclamo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones—. Der todas formas voy a regresar a Hong Kong dentro de poco y probablemente sea para quedarme durante una buena temporada. Después me marcharé a estudiar a Londres.

Meiling detiene el ritmo de sus pasos, ligeramente impactada por esa nueva información que acaba de recibir. Da la impresión de no haberlo entendido bien cuando abre la boca para hablar.

—¿Cómo es eso de que te vas? —murmura mientras Eriol clava la vista en sus zapatos y se apoya contra la puerta de un coche aparcado en mitad de la acera, pensando que la conversación va para largo. Y sin embargo se equivoca.

—Como lo oyes, —aseguro sin dejar de andar, aunque de igual modo me obligo a detenerme— Quiero estar lejos de Tomoeda durante algún tiempo.

Mi prima parece no conformarse con esa sencilla explicación. Y es que desde siempre le ha gustado saber el cien por cien de la información. Además, ella también tiene preguntas que hacer, y no dudará ni por un instante en formularlas.

—Ya, pero… ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura?

La pregunta es demasiado directa y se clava en el centro de mi pecho. Sakura… La simple mención de su nombre me hace un daño horrible. Quisiera arrancarme su recuerdo del corazón, pero es sencillamente imposible olvidar cada momento que compartimos juntos y hacer como si jamás hubieran tenido lugar. Ya no soy capaz de imaginarme una vida, acaso un mundo en donde ella no existiera. ¿Es eso lo que nos hace sentir el amor? Prefiero no saberlo.

—Es precisamente por eso por lo que me alejo. Ella no parará hasta descubrir la verdad. Y si decide no alejarse de mí, tendré que ser yo quien me vaya. Además no quiero…

—¡Shaoran!

La frase queda completamente interrumpida por ese grito que corta el aire y que pronuncia mi nombre con total claridad. No necesito darme la vuelta para saber de quién se trata. Podría reconocer ese tono de voz incluso dentro de un radio de unos veinte kilómetros a la redondea, porque cada vez que sus labios se cierran en torno a esa palabra, yo sé que ella está ella.

Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto se acerca a toda prisa, con una mochila enorme en la espalda y el pelo volando al viento. La falda del uniforme se contonea de un lado para otro con cada paso que da, mostrando la piel ligeramente tostada de sus piernas, y su boca de fresa deja escapar algún que otro suspiro debido a esa carrera.

Por fin la tengo ante mí, con su mirada verde perdida en mis ojos, trata de recuperar el aliento antes de empezar a hablar. De nuevo siento que me cuesta demasiado permanecer de pie como si nada, como si esa imagen me resultase completamente indiferente, cuando su simple visión provoca en mí unas tremendas ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos y confesar que todo era mentira. Pero no hago nada, resignado y decidido a perderla una vez más.

—Oye, Shaoran —comienza enderezándose cuando recupera su respiración normal— ¿Puedes venir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

Intercambio una mirada apenas perceptible con Eriol, que cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y finge no darse cuenta de lo que pretendo decirle sin cruzar palabra. Entiendo que ya lo deja a mi libre elección. Y yo decido mostrarle a Kinomoto mi fachada fría y distante, aquella que tarde o temprano provocará que ella me odie.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —contesto volteándome y echando a andar implorando al Cielo que Sakura se largue. No quiero tener que hacerle más daño. Ya no sólo me ha dicho que tiene que hablar conmigo, sino que lo necesita… Si no rompemos de una vez por todas los lazos que nos unen, acabaremos el uno con el otro de una forma u otra.

No obstante y como suponía que haría, Sakura no se da por vencida y me toma por el brazo impidiendo que avance más.

—Sí que tenemos un asunto que tratar, así que vas a venir conmigo, ¿entiendes? —dice con altanería y hasta casi me lo ordena con una mirada que destila un fuego que jamás había descubierto en ella. ¿Rabia? ¿Dolor? No… Pero quizás se trate de una mezcla de ambas cosas— Por favor…

Meiling se dirige hacia Eriol sin saber cómo actuar ante esta escena. Finalmente opta por mirarme hasta que yo les comunique mi decisión.

—Id adelantándoos vosotros —anuncia por fin— Ahora os alcanzo…

Sin rechistar, Eriol sonríe disimuladamente y comienza a caminar seguido por Meiling, quien preocupada, no deja de mirarnos hasta desaparecer doblando la esquina.

Ya está. Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos.

La miro con arrogancia y cierto aire de superioridad hasta que ella se decida a hablar, porque tengo claro que yo no pienso soltar palabra hasta que ella lo haga primero.

—¿Nos quedamos en el parque? —pregunta comenzando a andar sin obtener respuesta por mi parte, que sólo me dedico a seguirla, rechazando su contacto cuando ella me toma de la mano.

El Parque Pingüino es un lugar tranquilo y apacible, lleno siempre de niños y ancianos. Los primeros, correteando alegremente por el césped, rodeando los aspersores en verano y subiendo a las diferentes atracciones que ofrece el pintoresco lugar. Los segundos, sentados alrededor de las diversas mesas metálicas y clavadas en el suelo de arena, jugando a las cartas o simplemente charlando.

A esas horas de la mañana no hay mucha gente visitando el parque, y Sakura y yo estamos prácticamente a solas, algo que no sé si me viene mejor o peor.

Como una niña pequeña, deposita su mochila en el suelo y echa a correr en dirección a uno de los columpios y se sienta sobre la base, tomando impulso con sus piernas para alzarse algunos centímetros. Sonríe de forma inocente, contagiándome la sonrisa sin darme cuenta. Sakura lo nota y, satisfecha con el resultado, detiene sus movimientos y me invita a sentarme en el columpio de al lado.

En ese momento regreso a la realidad, y de nuevo vuelvo a erigir ese muro defensivo que ella jamás podrá atravesar, aunque no por ello dejo de sentarme a su lado, justo donde ella me ha indicado.

—Felicidades por tu nota. No sé por qué, pero sabía que estarías de los primeros en nuestra promoción. —me felicita con sinceridad— ¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias —susurro secamente y más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Quisiera preguntarle por sus resultados, por cómo le ha ido a ella y si ya tiene claro lo que va a estudiar o no. Me encantaría saber a qué Universidad tiene pensado ir o cómo pasará estas vacaciones antes de volver a empezar las clases. No obstante, me muerdo la lengua y me callo mientras me balanceo adelante y atrás, como queriendo romper el incómodo silencio que ha surgido entre nosotros tras esa breve frase.

Sakura retoma la conversación con toda la normalidad del mundo.

—He sabido que vas a marcharte al extranjero a estudiar, ¿sabes? Creo que es una oportunidad genial, sobre todo si consigues una beca, pero… —hace una pausa y me observa esperando ver en mí alguna reacción, pero mi cara tiene el mismo sentimiento dibujado que una escultura de mármol. Podría estar transmitiendo cualquier cosa imaginable, pero inerte a fin de cuentas. Sakura se muerde el labio inferior y finalmente se atreve a formular la pregunta que le ronda libremente por la cabeza— ¿De veras estás seguro de que quieres irte?

Y aunque no lo estuviera me da lo mismo, pienso, pero no por asomo se me ocurre decirlo en voz alta. No hay otra solución.

—Sí, es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar. Si he estudiado tanto ha sido para eso mismo —miento descaradamente. Es lo malo de las mentiras, que una vez empiezas no paras.

_Como el sexo_, diría Ryuo si se diera alguna situación parecida, pero él no está aquí en estos momentos para quitar hierro a la situación con sus comentarios tan oportunos.

Sakura agacha la mirada, claramente decepcionada al haber obtenido esa respuesta por mi parte. Una respuesta que no quería escuchar.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —pregunta mientras no deja de mirarse los pies y hace dibujos con ellos en la tierra— Creo que yo más que nadie tenía derecho a saberlo…

—Pues no. ¿Qué habrías hecho de haberlo sabido antes, si te lo hubiera contado yo? Esto es lo mejor para los dos, Kinomoto. Estoy seguro de que cuando vuelvas a verme tendremos mucho de que hablar… y podremos llevar una relación normal, como cualquier par de amigos, entérate de una vez.

Ella niega con la cabeza insistentemente. Está claro que no está para nada convencida de mis palabras. Sakura no quiere una relación normal de amistad entre ella y yo. Pero es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerle ahora que sé la verdad sobre nosotros. ¿Cómo puedo pretender algo más de ella? No sería justo por mi parte quererla para acabar con su vida cuando me venga en gana. Siento que esta conversación no tiene ninguna clase de sentido y que las ganas de marcharme y continuar con la rutina de mis días, se acrecientan en mi interior.

—No es cierto… Nunca regresarás y lo sabes…

Suspiro con resignación jugueteando con las cadenas del columpio. ¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan perspicaz?

—¿Y qué si no lo hago? ¿Por qué tendría que habértelo contado, eh? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque te quiero! —exclama de pronto levantándose del columpio y acercándose al mío— ¡Te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo! ¡No me importa todo aquello que me dijiste! ¡Yo te sigo queriendo y para mí nada ha cambiado! ¡No me creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me dijiste aquella vez! ¡Te amo, Shaoran! Y tú no quieres darte cuenta…

La confesión me pilla tan de improvisto que me quedo paralizado durante algunos segundos, siendo incapaz de reaccionar. Tengo que luchar contra mis impulsos para no gritarle que yo también la quiero y que no deseo otra cosa que estar junto a ella. Pero esto, obviamente, es algo que también me callo y que oculto en lo más hondo de mi corazón. Este amor es realmente un imposible.

—¿Pero qué te has creído? —le espeto duramente— ¡A ver si te entra en la cabeza de una vez que nunca me has interesado lo más mínimo! ¡Que quiero que te esfumes de mi vida!

—¡No, no te creo! —dice ella contrariada mientras sacude la cabeza de un lado para otro— ¡Yo sé que es por lo del otro día! Por favor, Shaoran, necesito saber la verdad… No me merezco tu silencio. No me lo merezco…

Y yo necesito que no la sepas nunca, la verdad, quiero decir, por mucho que merezcas una explicación. ¿Cómo se tomaría Sakura esa verdad? Desde luego, no sería nada fácil de aceptarla. ¿Es que no lo entiende? Si hubiese descubierto simplemente mi magia no me importaría para nada hablarle de hechizos, de conjuros y de todas esas cosas que parecen pertenecer únicamente a la ciencia ficción y que en cambio están ahí, presentes en nuestra realidad, tanto o incluso más como lo están los parapsicólogos o los médiums, gente relacionada con algo tan irreal como lo pueden ser esos fantasmas que tanto miedo le dan a ella, a Sakura.

Sakura me mira con ojos implorantes al borde de las lágrimas y se aferra a mis hombros con fuerza, como si aún tuviera la esperanza de que yo fuera a cambiar de idea. Pero no. Realmente esto es lo mejor para los dos. Por mucho que he intentado dar con otra salida ha sido inútil… Y finalmente debo despedirme de Sakura de una vez y para siempre.

—¿La verdad? ¿Quieres saber la verdad? —comento frunciendo el entrecejo mientras mi cerebro trabaja a toda máquina para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, las más difíciles de dedicarle a esta chica, las más crudas— ¡La verdad es que esto se acabó, cariño! ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Crees que lo nuestro era especial? ¡Por favor! —me zafo de su agarre y tuerzo la mirada. Lo que voy a decir hace que se me revuelva el estómago debido a esos malditos celos que ya no debería sentir— No te engañes, Sakura. Dentro de un par de días estarás montándotelo con cualquier otro. ¡Esa es la única verdad existente! Así que olvídate de mí de una puta vez. ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo?

Sakura se traga sus lágrimas, pero no puede disimular el temblor descontrolado de sus labios. De nuevo la estoy haciendo daño y eso es lo que yo menos deseaba de este encuentro. Y sin embargo, pese al intenso dolor que la estoy provocando, no parece dispuesta a rendirse hasta haber aceptado que ha perdido esta absurda guerra.

—No sé de qué me extraño —suelta tratando de calmarse— Nunca he sabido entenderte bien, nunca he podido descifrar lo que se te pasaba por la mente, en lo que pensabas, en tus intenciones… Nunca he sabido si de verdad me querías… Hasta ahora. Por fin sé cómo actúas, Shaoran, Y cómo te sientes. Y es precisamente por eso que puedo jurar que mientes. Si he venido a hablar contigo hoy es para aclararte que me da igual todo lo demás, que yo te quiero desde el instante en que tú me abriste tu corazón…

—Cállate, Sakura… —ordeno apretando los puños. No puedo soportar que me hable tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos y fingir que los míos se han extinguido sin más. No, no puedo…

—Sí, desde ese mismo momento. Tú me lo decías siempre que podías, ¿recuerdas? Me decías que me querías…

La oleada de recuerdos llena cada recoveco de mi memoria. Cada gesto, cada diálogo, cada lágrima derramada, cada caricia perdida en ese tiempo detenido que ahora me parece sumamente lejano. Todo. Y es como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si de pronto aquellos buenos momentos se hubieran esfumado sin siquiera despedirse. Todo lo que compartimos y creamos juntos se reduce ahora nada… Así es como debe ser.

—_Porque para mí es como si me arrancaran una parte muy importante… Siento que es el adiós definitivo, que las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes…_

Hasta ahora, no he sabido comprender todo lo que ocultaban esas simples palabras que Sakura me dijo aquella noche antes de confesarme que ella también me amaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos estamos haciendo daño mutuamente? No puedo entenderlo… ¡Y no pretendo entenderlo! No quiero saber nada más, sino sólo empezar de cero en otro lugar, en cualquier parte menos aquí con ella, con Sakura…

_Anywhere but here…_

Mis propios pensamientos me conducen hacia esa canción, única banda sonora del momento en que Sakura y yo…

¡Ahora sí que no puedo aguantarlo!

—Cállate, por favor —ya casi suplico, pero ella parece haber entrado en un mundo en donde mi voz no toca, ni tan siquiera roza sus oídos. Aprieto los puños con tanta fuerza que incluso consigo hacerme daño. Y eso no logra tranquilizarme lo más mínimo. Sobre todo porque ella continúa con su discurso.

—Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que yo pude decir lo mismo. Pero finalmente lo logré. Me enamoré de ti… Y aún sigo enamorada, no puedo negar una evidencia tan grande como esa. ¡Te quiero, Shaoran! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo para que me creas? —cierro los ojos como si de esa manera también pudiera cerrar el paso de sus palabras. Pero es completamente inútil, y la frustración en mí se va incrementando con la sinceridad con que ella habla de sus sentimientos— Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

—¡Que te calles! —grito desgarrándome las cuerdas vocales ya sin poder contenerme.

El silencio entre Sakura y yo se extiende como una cruel daga que corta el aire a paso lento. Ella, quizá algo asustada, detiene el flujo de sus palabras. Y yo, tan rápido como puedo, me esmero en enjugar las lágrimas que han asomado a mis ojos, producto de la frustración, de la rabia, del enfado que todo ello causa en mí.

El temblor de Sakura es perceptible. Ella también ha comenzado con su silencioso llanto al borde de la desesperación. Sus ojos me observan en una última súplica que yo no puedo atender.

—Pero Shaoran…

Es lo único que dice antes de perder todas sus fuerzas y precipitarse hacia el suelo, perdiendo por completo el sentido del equilibrio. Dejarla caer y fingir una frialdad mayor es algo prácticamente imposible para mí, y finalmente la tomo por los hombros antes de que su frágil cuerpo toque la arena del parque.

Al hacerlo, la siento más ligera, como si no hubiese estado comiendo bien últimamente. También su piel está mucho más pálida de lo habitual, dando una impresión enfermiza que empieza a preocuparme. Sakura ha cerrado sus ojos, vencida por a saber qué clase de emociones, y no importa cuánto la mueva y acaricie sus mejillas para hacerla reaccionar, ella parece haberse dormido repentinamente.

Observo a mi alrededor. El parque del Rey Pingüino está completamente vacío. No hay nadie a quien pueda pedir ayuda. Empiezo a plantearme mis opciones, y en el momento en que decido llevarla a su casa, Sakura se despierta. Podría haber entendido que se hubiera apartado para luego marcharse al comprender que de nada sirve seguir intentándolo, podría haber imaginado que, tal y como ella es, hubiese pedido perdón antes de esfumarse tras haber recogido su mochila del suelo…

Pero lo que nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza es lo que entonces sucedió.

Sakura, apoyándose sobre mis hombros, se alza rápidamente de puntillas y alcanza mis labios con una facilidad impensable. El beso me pilla tan de sorpresa que, ante mi asombro, me descubro correspondiéndola, jugando con esa lengua que danza libremente en el interior de mi boca. Esa una sensación tan maravillosa como fugaz, pues pronto me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y de que caer de nuevo sería un error, por lo que aparto a Sakura rápidamente sin pronunciar palabra.

—Yo también sé jugar sucio —concluye ella como única explicación razonable a ese impulso.— No puedes negar que todavía me quieres, Shaoran. A mí no me engañas… Ya no puedes hacerlo, así que, por favor, no me mientas más.

—¡No tienes ni idea! —exclamo atropelladamente— ¡Por mucho que te quiera, yo…! ¡Mi destino es…!

—¡No! ¡No me vengas con ésas! ¡El que no tienes ni idea eres tú! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de madurar? ¡El destino lo construyes tú, Shaoran!

Y es esa seriedad, ese convencimiento con que asegura, jura y perjura mis sentimientos, que al final decido rendirme y dejarme llevar. No puedo refrenar mis impulsos por más tiempo. No puedo fingir nuevamente que he dado por zanjado una relación que en ningún momento tenía pensado que tocara su fin. La realidad es que quiero, amo a Sakura Kinomoto. Y ni la mismísima magia de Clow Reed podrá cambiar algo tan fuerte como eso.

De esta manera es como tomo a Sakura de la mano y la atraigo hacia mí, reteniéndola contra mi pecho, abrazándola con desesperación y volviendo a sentir ese cuerpo, ahora más débil, bajo mi protección.

¿Para esto he estado intentado alejarme de ella? Soy un idiota… No… ¡Soy gilipollas! ¡Gilipollas! Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de aferrarme a esa salida que veía tan clara, que no iba a poder escaparme de Sakura si ella insistía demasiado. La quiero con tantísima fuerza, con tanto deseo que soy incapaz de hacérselo ver con unas burdas y simples palabras.

—¡Sakura… yo…!

—Shhh… —susurra ella posando su dedo índice sobre mis labios— No digas nada, Shaoran. Ya lo sé.

Tras una fugaz mirada, acortamos la distancia que nos separa y nos fundimos en un nuevo beso de rápidos movimientos que, sin embargo, no consiguen calmar nuestra sed, nuestro deseo reprimido de estar el uno cerca del otro. Nos amamos. Si este es nuestro pecado, cargaremos con él a cuestas sin importar qué suceda.

Acaricio el pelo de Sakura con suavidad, reteniendo los mechones entre mis manos, para luego deslizarlas a lo largo de toda su espalda. Estoy tan contento de haberla recuperado que tengo que reprimirme otra vez para no hacerle el amor en medio del parque.

Sakura se aparta de mi lado y sonríe sin dejar de soltarme las manos, como si yo fuera a cambiar de opinión de repente y volviera a mostrarle mi cara más fría. Pero eso es algo que ya no pienso hacer.

—No me importa quién o qué seas, Shaoran. Yo te quiero y voy a estar a tu lado siempre. Aunque es cierto que necesito que confíes en mí y me cuentes por qué decidiste dejarme si tú tampoco has dejado de amarme.

De pronto, la magnitud diez de esas palabras hace que regrese a la realidad. Ahora sí que ha llegado el momento de que Sakura sepa la verdad y nada más que la verdad, pese a que eso termine nuevamente con nuestra relación. Ella tiene el derecho de elegir.

—Sobre lo que viste el otro día… —comento sin saber muy bien cómo seguir. Sakura me observa atentamente, deseosa de descubrir el misterio que con cuanto cuidado me he dedicado a ocultar del resto de mortales para finalmente desvelárselo a ella— Es cierto que puedo hacer magia. Soy el último heredero de la Familia Li, descendiente de Clow Reed, un mago milenario que nos cedió su poder al morir. —hago una pausa para comprobar cómo Sakura se toma esa breve introducción. Me asombro al ver que ella la acepta con total naturalidad, decidiendo creerme y no tomarme por loco. Me pregunto si el resto de la historia lo asimilará con esa facilidad tan aplastante— Clow Reed dividió su alma con su existencia mágica antes de que eso sucediera. Una parte se la otorgó a mi familia, por herencia propia más que por habernos entregado un pedazo de su alma. La otra parte calló en otro hombre del cual no sabíamos nada, y para estar presente en toda esta historia, Clow se reencarnó en Eriol Hiiraguizawa, empleando lo que quedaba de su alma. —Sakura abre mucho los ojos. No se esperaba que Eriol estuviese relacionado con toda esta historia. De pronto debe caer en la cuenta de que Meiling, por estar unida a mí por lazos de sangre, también debe de poseer esa fuente de poder. No se equivoca al pensar así— Hace algunos años, mi padre descubrió una profecía que hablaba sobre esa parte del alma de Clow Reed que fue cedida a ese hombre del cual nadie sabía nada. Descubrió entonces que esa fuente de poder llevaba consigo una magia tan opuesta a la nuestra que acabaría fácilmente con destruir la dinastía de los Li si dicho poder acababa manifestándose. Mi padre también descubrió que en este hombre no se daría el Despertar de ese supuesto poder, sino que acabaría traspasándoselo a su hija, en la cual se manifestaría y acabaría destruyéndonos. La profecía hablaba sobre mí llegados a este punto. Aseguraba que yo, por alguna razón, era el único capaz de descubrir la ubicación exacta de esa chica para acabar con ella y que de esa manera, la Familia Li pudiese seguir con su reinado mágico. Por eso me trasladé desde Hong Kong a Japón, concretamente aquí, a Tomoeda. Averiguamos que esa chica vivía por esta zona.

Sakura me mira completamente desorientada, asimilando al fin esa verdad que tanto quería escuchar. Quizá ahora se arrepiente, lo cual sería lógico por su pate.

—Esa chica… —dice.

—Sí, esa chica eres tú, Sakura. —anuncio con solemnidad— No hace mucho que yo me di cuenta. Y te hubiera destruido en el preciso momento en que lo supe… pero para entonces ya me había enamorado. —informo. La tristeza puede vislumbrarse en mi mirada color ámbar. Sakura aprieta mi mano con fuerza, como queriendo advertirme de que ella se encuentra aquí conmigo, algo que yo agradezco.— Por eso pensé que dejarte y marcharme sería la mejor opción. Tú estarías a salvo hasta que encontrara una solución mejor al problema, pero ya ves que he sido incapaz de hacerlo.

—Sin embargo, yo no siento que tenga ese poder del que me hablas. Soy una chica normal, como otra cualquiera… Y en el caso de poseerlo, ¿por qué recayó en mí en lugar de en mi hermano Touya? Él tenía las mismas posibilidades de recibir esa magia, ¿no?

—No, estoy seguro de que tu hermano nunca ha tenido nada que ver con esta historia. La profecía hablaba de una chica. No mencionaba nada de que podía recaer en un chico. Eres t´, Sakura, ahí te equivocas si piensas lo contrario… Yo mismo lo comprobé cuando los indicios eran tan abrumadores que era inútil tratar de ignorarlos. Recuerdas aquel beso que… O cuando en la casa de cristal estallaron las paredes…

Sakura no necesita más descripción que ésa. Inmediatamente asiente con la cabeza.

—Así que fue eso… —hace una pausa tratando de recordar— ¿También fuiste tú el de la moto? Hace unos días salió en el periódico una fotografía de un accidente del cual nadie se acordaba.

—Sí, fui yo. Después de lo sucedido borré los recuerdos de quienes lo presenciaron todo. Y también arreglé los desperfectos ocasionados. —Sakura no dice nada más. Permanece en silencio, a solas con sus pensamientos. Ahora que sabe la verdad es libre para decidir lo que mejor le convenga, pero yo me veo en la necesidad de continuar con mi relato— Es cierto que puedo crear vida con mi magia, Sakura —añado haciendo aparecer una rosa roja de la nada— pero también es cierto puedo destruirla con la misma facilidad —la rosa comienza a arder al compás de mis palabras hasta que desparece por completo— Entenderé perfectamente que quieras dejarme tú ahora. Sería lo más lógico.

Ella me fulmina con la mirada, despertando de su trance.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? —me increpa— Ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Me da lo mismo quién o qué seas. Te quiero… ¡Te quiero mucho! Y no voy a dejarte…

—Pero Sakura… Si estás a mi lado, si te quedas conmigo tarde o temprano uno de los dos tendrá que morir a manos del otro, ¿no lo entiendes? En el momento en que tu magia Despierte, será tan incompatible con la mía que nos veremos en la situación de acabar el uno con el otro. No saldremos juntos de ésta… Sería más fácil para ti que tú…

Sakura suelta una carcajada amarga como única respuesta.

—Pues creo que ese será un riesgo que también correré contigo… Te amo demasiado como para tener que abandonarte. ¡Eres peor que el hachís, Shaoran! —añade bromeando.

Una sonrisa acude inmediatamente a mis labios.

—¿Y tú lo has probado para saberlo?

Golpea mi hombro con el puño cerrado de su mano mientras sonríe dulcemente como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Es increíble la bondad de Sakura, digna de admiración. O tal vez soy yo, que estoy demasiado enamorado como para ver otra cosa.

—No debería ni siquiera contestarte.

Nos reímos juntos de la broma antes de que Sakura pueda continuar.

—En cualquier caso, si tengo que morir, quiero que seas tú quien me mate. No te tengo ningún miedo, Shaoran, que te quede claro.

—Deberías. Llevo mucho tiempo sin probarte, ¿sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de ti.

Otra vez intercambiamos sonrisas que son más que cómplices. De pronto se me ocurre una idea para darle la espalda a nuestro mísero destino, en el cual Sakura ha decidido no creer. Quizá sea una solución de lo más cobarde, pero nada me haría más feliz si ella aceptara. Ahora lo veo claro, y ya nada ni nadie va a hacer que me eche atrás.

—Oye, Sakura… —susurro suavemente mientras acaricio sus suaves mejillas— Vámonos lejos, muy lejos de Tomoeda. Tú y yo… Escapemos juntos… No quiero decir que sea para siempre, sólo durante una temporada. Hasta que se calmen las cosas y podamos regresar.

Ella se lo piensa durante algunos segundos. No parece muy convencida con mi ocurrencia y a decir verdad, no es algo que me extrañe. Abandonarlo todo por amor es algo demasiado complicado, un precio que no muchas personas estarían dispuestas a pagar.

—¿Adónde? No tenemos ningún lugar al que ir…

—Sí, sí que lo tenemos —afirmo rotundamente— Pero ahora no puedo decirte dónde es exactamente. ¿Confías en mí?

Ni siquiera necesita pensárselo para responder:

—Desde el día en que nací.

Sakura se aproxima y roza mi nariz con la mía mientras suspira contra mi boca. Me besa suavemente, enredando al mismo tiempo sus dedos entre los pliegues de la chaqueta del instituto Seijô. Ambos sabemos que ese beso es la confirmación de algo más.

—Yo también confío en ti. Y jamás de los jamases voy a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo. Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos. —juro llevándome una mano al pecho. Sakura sonríe alegremente mientras imita mis movimientos— Entonces… ¿nos fugamos?

—Sí, llévame lejos de aquí, Shaoran… A un lugar en donde no podamos sufrir más. En donde seamos felices tú y yo. Ahora sí, para siempre… No me importa adónde sea, pero llévame contigo, Shaoran…

Y eso es todo lo que necesito oír. Sakura y yo, tras recoger nuestras cosas del parque, decidimos marcharnos cogidos de la mano en dirección a ninguna parte. Por el camino nos encontramos a algunos alumnos del instituto Seijô, que se nos quedan mirando asombrados al descubrir que nos hemos reconciliado. La noticia de que habíamos roto se extendió por todo el colegio desde el mismo día en que sucedió, así que ninguno de los dos duda de que el rumor de que hemos vuelto se extenderá con la misma rapidez.

Sakura me mira y sonríe. Yo correspondo a cada uno de sus gestos y, necesitando sentirla mucho más cerca de mí, rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo mientras ella pasa sus manos alrededor de la cintura y recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho.

—¿Y cuándo partimos? —pregunta con curiosidad y una chispa de esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Ambos nos merecemos un nuevo comienzo dentro de esta recta final que ya ha comenzado. Un nuevo camino en el que ninguno de los dos sepa lo que es mentir por amor. Solos. Hasta que podamos regresar tras la dura batalla que se avecina y que ninguno puede imaginar. Sakura y yo, como no podía ser de otro modo.

La miro con dulzura. Es todo lo que yo siempre he deseado, lo que tanto y tanto he extrañado durante todo este tiempo. Ahora sé que nadie nos podrá arrebatar nuestro futuro y que por todos y cada uno de sus latidos voy a luchar.

Sin ningún rastro de duda o vacilación en el tono de mi voz, finalmente decido responder:

—Esta noche.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡No puedo creerlo pero me ha dado tiempo a publicar esta capítulo antes de irme!

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Bueno, no tengo tiempo para entretenerme en este apartado, ya que me voy dentro de algunos minutos, pero espero que este capítulo os haya gustado ^^ El resto de los capítulo trataré de subirlos cuando pueda, aunque no sé cuándo será eso :S

En fin, me gustaría poder dedicaros algunas palabras a todos, como en el capítulo anterior, pero el tiempo juega en mi contra, así que me es imposible por ahora extenderme más. Los reviews los contestaré cuando vuelva en el próximo capítulo.

Sólo quiero agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo y desearos un feliz verano :D

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y nos vemos a la vuelta! No os olvidéis de mí, ¿eh?

_Ess~chan =)_


	19. Tu piel contra la mía

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Tu piel contra la mía**_

_**(Sakura)**_

Shaoran deposita sus labios sobre los míos antes de despedirse sólo para recogerme minutos después, tal y como lo hemos calculado con todo lujo de detalles. Ambos estamos parados frente a la puerta de mi casa tras trazar un plan infalible para poder escapar sin levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. Sabemos que las piezas del puzle han comenzando a encajar todas al mismo tiempo en una evidencia que nadie sería capaz de negar, y es ahora cuando nos toca llevar el relevo y afrontar nuestra propia realidad.

Juntos.

Al menos hasta que esto también nos falle y debamos separarnos para siempre. De nuevo esas dos palabras que parecen malditas. Para siempre…

La oscuridad del futuro que nos aguarda es de una profundidad tal, que prefiero rechazar todos esos pensamientos por el momento y concentrarme únicamente en Shaoran que me besa. El resto del mundo puede esperar hasta que él rompa ese contacto tan mágico, algo que no tiene nada que ver con sus poderes… Supongo. Hasta ahora no me había planteado si las dotes de Shaoran le vienen dadas por su condición, su herencia y existencia mágicas, consideradas por él como una cruel maldición, una pesada broma del destino al que tanto se aferra y al que yo sin saberlo he comenzado a odiar.

Shaoran acaricia mis mejillas sin cruzar una sola palabra conmigo, dejando que el silencio hable por nosotros. Yo me pierdo en sus ojos sin creerme haber recuperado esa mitad que me faltaba para estar completa. Pensé que lo había perdido para el resto de mis días, que pese a todo, sus mentiras tenían más verdad de lo que yo me negaba a ver… Y finalmente había sido esa parte predominante en mí, llámese intuición o acaso corazonada, la que se había obcecado en admitir que ese amor que ambos habíamos cuidado se hubiese al fin terminado, pues no hay nada peor que amar a quien una vez te amó y cuyos sentimientos se han extinguido de la noche a la mañana. Tratar de olvidar en esos casos es sumamente difícil, y en general no se suele conseguir hasta no dar con otra persona que iguale, o incluso supere, las cualidades que consiguieron enamorarte la primera vez. Con eso y poniendo un poco distancia de por medio, el resto surge solo. Entiéndase que, en mi situación, encontrar a alguien que superase a Shaoran en todo sería como esperar un torrente de lluvia en plena sequía, algo que sólo ocasionaría una frustración constante y desesperante… hasta el punto mismo de enloquecer.

Decidida a llevar a cabo nuestra escapada, me escaqueo entre sus brazos haciendo un gesto de victoria con la mano derecha mientras subo los tres escalones que me dejan en el porche de mi casa. Shaoran sonríe desde la valla que da al jardín, minuciosamente cuidado por mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, y extiende su brazo antes de perderse definitivamente entre ese amasijo de calles que conforman la pequeña Tomoeda.

Me deja sola frente a la puerta de entrada, en donde dejo pasar algunos minutos reflexionando sobre las últimas horas que hemos vivido juntos, todo lo que él me ha explicado mientras yo le escuchaba atentamente, tratando de no olvidar ningún dato importante que más tarde pueda servirnos en nuestro periplo hacia quién sabe dónde, porque la única certeza palpable es la de que viajamos a ciegas, sin rumbo fijo hasta que encontremos nuestro verdadero camino.

Sus palabras no se me quitan de la cabeza… Si seguimos juntos, uno deberá morir a manos del otro… ¿Quién? ¿Quién tendrá el valor suficiente como para llevar a cabo semejante cometido? Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo será el momento cuando llegue, algo que no está tan lejos de acontecernos… desgraciadamente.

He jurado y perjurado que no me importa morir si es Shaoran quien acaba con mi vida, pero eso no hace que deje de estar asustada o que deje de replantearme una y mil veces si mi decisión de permanecer pase lo que pase a su lado, es la correcta o no. Además, esa magia que supuestamente yace oculta en mí todavía no ha Despertado y tengo miedo de cambiar cuando lo haga. Es decir, ser una persona diferente, sustituir mis sentimientos por otros distintos o no ser simplemente la misma Sakura que soy ahora. No es miedo ni pánico, no… Es auténtico terror de dejar de ser quien soy. Quizá es por eso que, por instinto, mi cuerpo se niega a ese Despertar tan peculiar.

Es así como, divagando en el interior de mis pensamientos y con un ligero temblor en mis manos pero plenamente convencida de mi decisión, tomo el pomo de la puerta, introduzco la llave en la cerradura y empujo suavemente hacia el interior de mi casa. Enseguida Touya y mi padre llegan al recibidor para saludarme y darme un toque de atención que no puede faltar por haberme saltado algunas normas que nadie en sí ha impuesto pero que todos sabemos que están ahí.

—Son las diez de la noche, Sakura —empieza mi padre recostándose sobre la pared y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Touya me observa con una mirada inquisidora— ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado y por qué no has llamado? Ni siquiera has avisado de que no venías a comer.

De momento cierro la puerta tras de mí y me dispongo a descalzarme antes de subir a mi habitación y preparar rápidamente mi equipaje. Después me dispongo a lanzarle una excusa en donde se deja entrever esa verdad siempre disfrazada.

—Lo siento, he pasado el día con Shaoran para celebrar que hemos aprobado los exámenes de acceso y prácticamente no he estado pendiente de nada más.

—Pero podrías habernos llamado de alguna forma, Monstruo, estábamos muy preocupados. —interviene mi hermano frunciendo el entrecejo, a quien hablar de Shaoran delante de mi padre ya ha dejado de inquietarle. A fin de cuentas, ya no tiene que guardarme el secreto de nuestra relación. Sin embargo, parece realmente enfadado por mi falta de tacto. ¿Será verdad que estaban preocupados por mí?

—Ya, perdonad… —me disculpo de nuevo agachando la cabeza y fingiendo un arrepentimiento que no siento del todo.

—Bueno, no importa, ¿te apetece cenar algo?

Niego con la cabeza escaqueándome hacia el interior de la casa y argumentando que ya he cenado con mi novio. A continuación y cruzando los dedos para que no haya oposición alguna, dejo caer como quien no quiere la cosa la noticia bomba, aunque no del todo clara:

—Subo a mi dormitorio a hacer la maleta…

Como era de esperar, tanto mi padre como mi hermano reflejan la sorpresa en sus rostros sin entender exactamente a qué me refiero con esas palabras. Así me lo hacen saber cuando me impiden avanzar más hacia las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso.

—¿Cómo que te vas a hacer la maleta? ¿Te marchas a algún sitio? —pregunta mi padre intentando comprender ese cambio en mi personalidad.

Es entonces cuando me preparo para soltar mi segunda mentira a medias, ya que no es del todo algo que sea completamente falso. De cualquier modo, comienzo a darme cuenta de que esto de mentir en un vicio…

—Shaoran me ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa de Hong Kong. Estaremos allí hasta mediados de mayo y volveremos antes de que empiecen las clases de la Universidad, ya que nosotros entramos más tarde —y ante las expresiones contrariadas de Touya y Fujitaka me dispongo a añadir— Pero os llamaré en cuanto pueda, no creáis que me voy a olvidar de vosotros…

Acto seguido comienzo mi ascenso hacia el piso de arriba sin esperar a la reacción de mi hermano y mi padre, que intercambian miradas que sólo ellos pueden entender. Estoy segura de que no aceptan del todo estas vacaciones tan improvisadas, así como no aceptan las ocurrencias de mi novio. Pero en lugar de replicarme cualquier cosa, prefieren callarse y darme el lujo de vivir mi vida a mi manera. De todos modos el uno de abril ya seré mayor de edad, una mujer hecha y derecha, y ya no necesitaré estar bajo su tutela para valerme por mí misma… En teoría, porque dudo mucho que pueda separarme de mi familia sin más, tal y como hizo mamá. No quiero tener que repetir la misma historia.

Mi dormitorio está tan desordenado como siempre. Las camisetas, las faldas y los pantalones se reparten en pleno desconcierto a lo largo del suelo, sobre la silla, la cama y también el escritorio. Resoplando me dirijo al armario, en donde encuentro una maleta lo suficientemente grande para meter dentro lo justo y lo necesario. Una vez abierta, comienzo a meter en ella todo lo que considero importante además de la ropa, las deportivas entre otros zapatos y alguna que otra mochila. Yo misma me cambio, poniéndome unos vaqueros largos y oscuros, casi negros, y una camiseta cualquiera de tirantes y extrañas tramas de color azul claro que se ajusta al pecho dejando libre el resto de la prenda, a lo que sigue una cazadora y mis zapatillas favoritas. Tomo la maleta entre mis manos tras arreglarme un poco el pelo y mirarme al espejo, para después acercarme a la puerta y contemplar mi habitación antes de abandonar la estancia. Apenas me ha dado tiempo a ordenarla un poco, pero al menos ahora tiene un aspecto mucho más presentable. A saber cuándo será la próxima vez que pueda regresar a este lugar.

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, aferrándome a la maleta con fuerza, como si dentro yaciera escondido algo más que mis pertenencias. Por el camino, hago algunas llamadas a mis amigos para avisarles de que no estaré por Tomoeda debido a esta escapadita de enamorados recién reconciliados que poco o nada tiene que ver en verdad con eso, aunque este argumento lleva parte de razón. Tomoyo es, obviamente, la que más se extraña con la noticia. Da la impresión de que para ella hubiera sido mejor no tener que recibirla. Pero no dice nada, sabe que tampoco va a lograr que me quede.

Touya y papá están sentados sobre el sofá viendo la televisión cuando yo hago acto de presencia. Me miran extrañados, o más bien dirigen sus miradas hacia la maleta que sostengo entre mis manos, como queriendo escuchar una explicación. Yo me anticipo a sus preguntas.

—Me marcho ya. Shaoran y yo hemos acordado que partiríamos esta misma noche. Tengo que darme prisa o perderemos el avión por mi culpa.

Touya cabecea en completo desacuerdo, pero prefiere otorgarle la palabra a Fujitaka, quien se levanta del sofá y se acerca a mí.

—¿Os marcháis tan pronto? Pensé que sería dentro de unos días…

—Queremos aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones. Cuando empecemos las clases no podremos estar tanto tiempo juntos.

Fujitaka no añade nada más, al igual que mi hermano, que guarda un silencio más que cauteloso. Ambos saben que ya no soy una niña que necesite de su protección, porque otro ser ha entrado en mi vida y está perfectamente cualificado para desempeñar la misma función. Papá y Touya me abrazan, y yo les devuelvo el gesto con idéntica intensidad. Sé la verdad… y me pregunto si esta es la última vez que los veo. No puedo evitar sentirme triste y antes de echarme a llorar, me dirijo hacia la puerta de salida tras despedirme de mi familia de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos al aeropuerto? —pregunta mi padre tomando las llaves del coche.

—No, gracias, primero tengo que ir al apartamento de Shaoran.

Touya me mira con recelo antes de encogerse de hombros y rendirse.

—Cuídate mucho, Sakura. Y pásatelo bien.

—Llama de vez en cuando, Monstruo. Aquí estaremos esperándote hasta que regreses.

Asiento bajo los rostros sonrientes de mi hermano y papá, que se despiden moviendo sus manos de un lado para otro. Y es como si de pronto me hubiera quedado anclada al suelo, sin querer marcharme hacia ese futuro cargado de incertidumbre. Pero finalmente me encuentro en la calle iluminada por las farolas que visten la noche de Tomoeda. Echo a correr sin volver la vista atrás mientras deseo que realmente pueda regresar a mi hogar algún día.

Apenas tengo que recorrer la corta y desértica avenida de árboles deshojados para toparme con Shaoran, que me espera al doblar la esquina junto a su moto y su propia maleta. Me mira sonriendo cuando me acerco a su lado antes de quitarme la maleta de entre las manos.

—¿Sólo llevas esto? —pregunta alzando algunos centímetros mi maleta, que pese a su ligero aspecto pesa bastante.

Afirmo mientras rodeo la moto y él coloca mi equipaje sobre el suyo para después elevarlos por encima del vehículo y hacerlos desaparecer con un rápido movimiento de sus manos tras comprobar que no había curiosos alrededor. Me quedo mirándole boquiabierta. Shaoran ha estado haciéndome sencillos trucos de magia durante toda la tarde, así como explicándome las reglas básicas que conlleva tener un poder sobrenatural. Sin embargo, todavía no he conseguido familiarizarme con esa nueva faceta suya tan increíble. ¿De veras yo también pertenezco a ese mundo?

Mientras la pregunta no deja de repetirse en el interior de mi cabeza Shaoran ocupa su puesto frente al manillar de su Kawasaki y me invita a sentarme detrás de él, no sin antes pasarme un casco y colocarse el suyo.

—¿Estás completamente segura de esto? —pregunta mirándome a través del plástico transparente del casco que cubre sus ojos—. Ya te he dicho que no tienes porqué obligarte a hacer este viaje…

—Vamos, arranca ya… No voy a arrepentirme de nada de esto, te lo prometo.

Y eso parece que es todo lo que Shaoran necesita escuchar, pues pronto pone en marcha el motor de la moto mientras yo me aferro a su cintura con fuerza, como aquella primera vez que subí a este endiablado vehículo de dos ruedas. Tengo la impresión de que desde entonces han pasado muchísimos años, tantos que la cuenta se acaba haciendo infinita. Tanto Shaoran y yo hemos cambiado, tal vez madurado. Somos más que niños y menos que adultos en un mundo aún por estrenar.

Sonrío.

Estoy segura de que a partir de ahora, las cosas solo pueden mejorar.

Shaoran también parece presentirlo, y tras realizar un caballito con la Kawasaki, la moto enfila una de las calles de Tomoeda y se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Las calles se suceden una tras otra entre las luces de colores de la ciudad. Sakura se aferra mi cintura con fuerza, apoyando su rostro en mi espalda. Es increíble volver a sentirla tan cerca, tanto que ni siquiera puedo creerlo. Jamás creí volver a tener su amor otra vez conmigo, de vuelta, como siempre debía haber sido. Su comprensión y aceptación por esa parte tan sobrenatural de mí ha conseguido conmoverme por completo, y por una vez en mi vida tengo el presentimiento de que esto es lo correcto, lo que los dos necesitamos para salir adelante. Una escapada para recomponer el curso del destino, el cual nos arrulla en esta carretera sobre la que nos movemos a toda velocidad, alejándonos de Tomoeda, de nuestro pasado en general. Juntos para lograr construir un nuevo futuro, un sueño que se haga realidad. Sakura y yo… ¿Acaso podía ser de otra manera?

Al cabo de casi una hora de viaje, los edificios comienzan a escasear en el paisaje, dejando entrever algún chalet a las afueras pero nada más. Las luces también van desapareciendo poco a poco, a medida que la noche va cayendo, pero ni Sakura ni yo parecemos tener ni pizca de sueño. Nos mecemos por el motor de la moto mientras la naturaleza se va extendiendo frente a nuestros ojos. Aumento la velocidad y ella se agarra con más fuerza si cabe, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. No hace preguntas, no pronuncia ninguna palabra. Únicamente se deja guiar a ciegas, confiando, sólo confiando en mitad del miedo, de la incertidumbre, del dolor que pretendemos dejar atrás…

Pronto, la noche es tan cerrada y el camino tan deshabitado que ya no podemos ver nada que no ilumine las luces de la Kawasaki. A lo lejos se escucha el suave susurro de la brisa marina, denotando todos los kilómetros que nos hemos alejado de nuestro hogar.

Sakura se despega de mí y observa todo cuanto la rodea. La moto avanza por una estrecha carretera vacía de un solo carril, mecida por el viento nocturno. La playa se divisa a lo lejos. Las olas rompen contra la suave arena blanca, las rocas y los acantilados que revisten la orilla, como sabios reyes recién coronados que velan por su país en la lejanía de sus palacios, como dioses vagando libremente en el infinito del cielo. Tanto ella como yo sentimos la humedad que carga el ambiente y que sofoca el frío, haciendo que nos sobren nuestras respectivas cazadoras. Sakura desvía su mirada hacia el mar con aire soñador. Me pregunta, como si hubiera vuelto a tener cinco años, si queda mucho para llegar a nuestro pequeño nido, el refugio que tengo preparado sólo para nosotros, y que si podemos hacer antes una paradita.

—Nunca he visto el mar de noche —dice poniendo esa frase como excusa— ¿Podemos ir, por favor? Quiero ir contigo…

Y yo, claro está, no puedo negarme.

Una sonrisa se extiende bajo el casco mientras busco en la oscuridad un sitio donde aparcar la moto. Lo encuentro junto a las escaleras de piedra que conducen a la playa. Sakura y yo bajamos del vehículo y nos quitamos las cazadoras y las deportivas, guardándolas en el pequeño maletero trasero de la Kawasaki. Ella sonríe en medio del fragor del océano que se extiende ante nosotros, como una ensordecedora nana, y me toma de la mano antes de comenzar a caminar por la arena blanca, avanzando muy despacio hasta mojar los dedos de nuestros pies con esa agua tan fría que destila sal. Me aparto unos cuantos metros de Sakura, sentándome en el suelo y observándola. Ella ha comenzado a deslizarse entre las olas sin siquiera desvestirse. Acaricia el agua, juega con ella y sonríe como nunca lo ha hecho. Está guapísima, como una joven princesa que sale de su castillo por primera vez, que estrena esa vida que nada ni nadie le puede arrebatar… Su figura ribeteada por la plata de la luna bailando entre el cristal transparente de las gotitas de agua que saltan por todas partes, acelera todos y cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón. Es ella, mi pequeña Sakura… A veces niña, como ahora, y de repente… Mujer… Sakura…

Extiende su brazo en el vacío, invitándome a acompañarla en esa silenciosa danza. Yo avanzo arrastrando los pies por la arena, cayendo en la cuenta que poco o nada me importa la inmensidad del paisaje que nos rodea. El cielo nocturno, el mar en calma, la luna presidiendo el cielo, siendo nuestro único testigo, la arena blanca deslizándose de un lado para otro por la brisa marina… Nada. Es como si estuviera en una habitación vacía. Cuatro paredes que encierran mi más preciado tesoro. Ella, Sakura. Y el resto puede esperar.

Me sitúo a su lado y aparto el pelo que el viento ladea ocultando su rostro. Ella acaricia mis mejillas. De pronto parece al borde de un improvisado llanto. Se enjuga con delicadeza esa lágrima rebelde que no puede estropear nuestro momento ni aunque quisiera. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero tampoco lo necesitamos. Lo único que hacemos es devorarnos con la mirada mientras sentimos esas caricias incluso con más intensidad que el agua del mar, que ya nos llega por la cintura.

Sakura intenta decir algo. Despega sus labios, pero no le salen las palabras. Tan solo alcanza a pronunciar dulcemente mi nombre.

—Shaoran…

Ya sin contenerme pego mi boca a la suya, fundiéndonos en un beso que sabe a sal, un beso que se alarga hasta más de quince segundos, como si fuese el último que nos fuésemos a dar. La estrecho entre mis brazos, sintiéndola respirar contra mi piel. Después le lanzo una mirada profunda que ella decide interpretar como puede. Siento la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Pero yo también me he quedado sin palabras, teniendo la impresión de que con ella no necesito nada más.

—Yo también. —contesto finalmente antes de sumergirnos en el agua por completo.

Sakura y yo nos movemos entre el oleaje sin soltarnos de la mano, perdiendo las prendas por el camino y sin llegar a hacer nada más que observarnos en ese silencio que ya no se nos hace incomodo.

Así se va pasando el tiempo, y ambos perdemos la cuenta de todos los minutos que se han perdido desde que llegamos a esta playa desértica. Ninguno de los dos se preocupa por el reloj hasta que el frio nos cala hasta los huesos y decidimos regresar a la moto, en donde las cazadoras que de nuevo volvemos a ponernos, hacen que entremos rápidamente en calor.

Vuelta a empezar.

La moto se pone en marcha. Podrá tomar un descanso antes del amanecer. Sakura vuelve a pegarse a mí, como al principio… Y de pronto me acuerdo de Meiling y de la primera vez que se subió a la Kawasaki. Solo íbamos a hacer unas compras, y yo amablemente me ofrecí para llevarla en la moto. Ella, a regañadientes, acepto subirse a ese bicho de dos ruedas no muy convencida de la seguridad que el aparato podía ofrecerla. Pero como tantas y tantas veces, basto una simple palabra mía para hacerla ceder, y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba sentada detrás de mí, clavándome las uñas en los costados para evitar caerse.

—Duérmete, Sakura, aun nos queda un buen trecho para llegar. —susurro a través del casco— No te preocupes, no te vas a caer de la moto. Yo te avisare en cuanto lleguemos.

Sakura solo me estrecha con más fuerza. No puede ocultar su miedo… ¿Todavía no confía en mí? No, claro que no se trata de eso… Pero necesita tiempo para aceptar el cambio tan radical que está dando su vida. No debe ser fácil para una chica normal y corriente aceptar de golpe y porrazo la existencia de lo que solo podemos ver en la ciencia ficción, si bien es cierto que Sakura, aunque de momento ella no sepa nada, no es lo que se dice normal.

Tiene que ser otra cosa.

Los chicos y las motos… Si Touya, el hermano de Sakura, adivinara lo que está haciendo ella en estos momentos, se echaría las manos a la cabeza. Más vale que algún día llegue a aceptarme… Porque ahora más que nunca se que jamás de los jamases podre separarme de Sakura. Es increíble que solo tengamos diecisiete años… y unos sentimientos tan fuertes que ni tan siquiera esa muerte que nos aguarda en algún lugar no muy lejano podrá separar. Supongo que todo eso es porque al fin y al cabo, nosotros somos Shaoran y Sakura.

_**(Sakura)**_

Son las siete de la mañana cuando la moto se detiene por completo frente a unos elevados acantilados a la orilla del mar. No sé cuantos kilómetros habremos recorrido, pero lo cierto es que el viaje ha durado toda la noche. No quería dormir por acompañar a Shaoran… No sé por qué, pero me ha parecido injusto que yo durmiera tranquilamente mientras él hacía todo el trabajo, conduciéndonos hacia nuestro nuevo futuro. Pero al final, el sueño ha conseguido derrotarme y no he podido caer rendida cuando se me ha ocurrido cerrar los ojos.

Shaoran me despierta con una suave caricia en la mejilla mientras susurra mi nombre una y otra vez. A lo lejos ya ha comenzado a amanecer y la luz y claridad del día comienzan a inundar la mañana.

—Despierta, amor, ya hemos llegado…

Con suma tranquilidad me desperezo, estiro lo brazos hacia el cielo y me apeo de la moto bostezando. Shaoran también baja de la Kawasaki y se quita el casco, haciendo lo mismo con el mío segundos después. Los guarda en el compartimento trasero de la moto y me mira averiguando mis pensamientos.

—¿Estamos en Japón? —pregunto echando un vistazo a mi alrededor. Lo cierto es que no me suena nada de todo lo que me rodea.

Shaoran me toma de la mano y comienza a caminar a mi lado, acercándonos hacia las puntiagudas rocas en donde rompen las olas.

—No —contesta finalmente dispuesto a ofrecerme una explicación. Luego tantea con la mano extendida las rocas grises y mojadas por el agua del océano hasta meter los dedos por la comisura de una pequeña grieta—. Esto es otra realidad, como una dimensión paralela a ésta. Sólo pueden entrar en ella las personas con poderes, por eso tú…

Titubeo ante sus palabras, ante esa frase que deja en el aire. Me aparto el pelo con nerviosismo, sujetándolo detrás de la oreja. Me cuesta aceptar la naturalidad con que él habla de "otra dimensión".

—La verdad es que me cuesta mucho hacerme a la idea —digo con sinceridad.

Shaoran sonríe con una pizca de amargura, haciéndome ver que esos comentarios no le agradan demasiado. Pero no dice nada. En lugar de eso empuja con suavidad y decisión sobre la hendidura y después comienza a introducir su cuerpo por la grieta, que parece haberse ensanchado de repente, arrastrándome consigo. Siento una extraña sensación cuando mi propio cuerpo atraviesa la enorme pared rocosa, como si un incesante y desagradable cosquilleo recorriera mi piel. Me aferro a la mano de Shaoran con algo de miedo. Su mundo no llega a convencerme del todo y son estas cosas las que me hacen dudar de toda la fantasía que él se empeña en hacerme creer. Y que tienen que ser ciertas a la fuerza, pues no las estaría presenciando delante de mis ojos si así no fuera.

Shaoran me regala una de sus miradas antes de salir de ese improvisado túnel. A continuación sonríe y extiende su brazo hacia el horizonte, mostrándome el paisaje que se despliega ante nosotros. Me quedo realmente atónita.

La maleza y el verde de la naturaleza se extiende ante nosotros. Todo brilla con el color de la esperanza mezclado con el azul de un lago formado por la caída del agua de una gigantesca cascada. La temperatura de esa agua debe de ser algo elevada, pues desde la superficie pueden verse grandes bocanadas de vapor. Hay tantos árboles que cuesta distinguir el cielo a través de las ramas cargadas de hojas. A la orilla del lago y un poco más retirada, se encuentra una casita hecha de madera a excepción del tejado.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —pregunta Shaoran— ¡Bienvenida a… ¿Shaoranlandia?

Me echo a reír ante su ocurrencia, golpeando su hombro derecho en un gesto de broma. Pero ese extraño nombre que acaba de inventar me hace reflexionar acerca de una idea que no resulta del todo descabellada.

—No me digas… que tú has construido esta… ¿Realidad?

Shaoran asiente con la cabeza, orgulloso de su trabajo. Por mi parte estoy tan asombrada que no me salen las palabras. Él me conduce hacia la casita de madera, que no resulta ser tan pequeña vista desde el interior y a decir verdad, tampoco imaginaba que se tratara de algo así. Dentro abunda una serie de estanterías, colgadas de las paredes revestidas de madera. Sobre ellas hay una infinidad de… ¿Juguetes? Sí, de todos los tamaños y colores. Son en su mayoría medios de transporte; camiones, coches de carreras, aviones y también motocicletas, dispuestos unos al lado de otros, como una preciada colección de infancia. A la derecha hay un cubo blanco lleno de esos micro soldaditos de plástico de color verde, los cuales se sostienen sobre una base más o menos grande en relación con el tamaño de las figuritas. Y más allá pueden verse un montón de cajas apiladas unas encima de otras. Son juegos de mesa.

En el centro de la casa hay una enorme mesa rectangular con seis sillas tapizadas alrededor, mirando hacia un pequeño televisor en el que se conecta una vieja y conocida videoconsola. Justo al otro lado, se encuentra una cama tan estrecha como mullida, acompañada de una mesita de noche sobre la que descansa una lámpara y una fotografía en la que aparecen sonrientes Eriol Hiiraguizawa, Meiling Li y el propio Shaoran, agarrados de los hombros y formando una divertida piña. Parecen muy felices.

En el otro extremo hay una puerta entreabierta que deja ver lo que parece ser el cuarto del baño. Y justo a su izquierda se divisa una pequeña cocina con su horno, su encimera de granito, su fregadero, sus fogones, su caldera y sus armarios, sin olvidarse de los cajones en donde se esconden los cubiertos de aluminio desgastado.

Tal vez no sea muy propio pensar de esta manera, pero de pronto me parece estar dentro de un cuento de hadas. Todo es demasiado bonito, demasiado irreal como para que pueda ser cierto. Es como haber empequeñecido de repente y haber entrado en una casita de muñecas. Simplemente maravilloso.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Shaoran tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

—¡Sí, es genial!

Shaoran sonríe satisfecho y me invita, con un gesto, a sentarme… ¿Sobre sus rodillas? Si no me equivoco, eso es lo que me está dando a entender. Algo cohibida avanzo sonrojándome a cada paso que doy, hasta que finalmente hago lo que él me dice y me siento sobre él.

Shaoran me abraza por la espalda y apoya allí su rostro.

—Aquí venía yo de pequeño —explica— cuando sentía que todo me superaba, venía aquí a relajarme. Por eso creé este mundo en cuanto me enseñaron este tipo de magia. A veces también me acompañaban Eriol y Meiling. Siempre estábamos juntos, ¿sabes? Hacía muchos años que no pisaba este lugar… Por eso sigue tal y como lo dejé entonces. —añade como justificando la presencia de esos juegos infantiles con los que Shaoran se debía de entretener cuando era sólo un niño.

—¿Eriol y Meiling saben que estamos aquí? —pregunto reparando en ese pequeño detalle que de pronto parece enorme.

—No, pero sí saben que me he fugado contigo. Y si no se han dado cuenta todavía pronto lo descubrirán.

—¿Y entonces crees que vendrán a buscarnos?

—Lo dudo… Hace muchísimo tiempo que no pisan este lugar. No creo que recuerden ni tan siquiera dónde está.

Shaoran me abraza con fuerza y comienza a depositar suaves besos hasta alcanzar mi cuello mientras yo reflexiono sobre sus palabras. No estoy muy convencida de que tanto Eriol como Meiling hayan olvidado los recuerdos pertenecientes a este sitio. Eriol era, y sigue siendo, muy amigo de Shaoran, y Meiling estaba enamorada de él. Seguro que los momentos que pasaron juntos en este refugio les marcaron lo suficiente como para no olvidarlos. Pero si Shaoran no está preocupado, yo tampoco tengo motivos para estarlo.

De pronto, Shaoran hace que me ponga en pie, levantándose segundos después, y me toma de las manos con delicadeza, acariciando el dorso con la yema de sus dedos. Me sostiene una de sus intensas miradas de color ámbar… y yo siento que las piernas quieren fallarme y perder el equilibrio en este mismo momento. Shaoran decide romper esas intenciones.

—Bueno, Sakura, está claro que posees el don de la magia, ya que de no ser así, no habrías podido entrar aquí. Así pues, si tu poder no quiere Despertar por propia voluntad, tendremos que darle un empujoncito, ¿no te parece?

No entiendo muy bien de lo que me está hablando, pero de igual modo asiento con la cabeza como si pudiera hacerme una mínima idea del significado de sus palabras. Sin embargo, la intención no sale como yo quiero, y Shaoran termina percatándose de mi falta de conocimiento.

—No te preocupes por nada, mi niña. Simplemente deja que te guie… Y confía en mí.

Cierro los ojos aferrándome a esas palabras. Shaoran comienza a extender sus brazos y con ellos los míos, sin dejar de acariciar mi piel. Me dejo llevar por ese tacto tan cálido, que acelera los latidos de mi corazón, llenándolo de un extraño presentimiento.

Shaoran junta las palmas de mis manos, ocultándolas entre las suyas. Las aprieta con fuerza antes de quedarse completamente quieto.

Abro los ojos. Sé que algo está a punto de suceder y no quiero perderme ninguna clase de detalle.

En efecto. Antes de que pueda averiguar qué está sucediendo, una luz plateada emerge desde las palmas de mis manos. Algo asustada intento romper ese contacto, pero Shaoran no me lo permite. Grito cuando él comienza a separar mis manos poco a poco, como si de pronto me desgarraran la piel, cortándome…

—Aguanta un poco, amor… Es normal que duela, sobre todo la primera vez.

Pero no puedo refrenar los chillidos que estallan en el interior boca. Y más cuando algo metalizado comienza a salir misteriosamente de entre mis manos. El resplandor es tan fuerte que me obliga a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, y la sensación es tan desagradable que creo que voy a morir aquí mismo. Insoportable.

Shaoran sigue extendiendo los brazos más y más, y el dolor se va acrecentando con cada minuto que pasa, pero finalmente lo veo. Tal y como hizo él hace unos días con aquel hombre, yo también he conseguido extraer una espada. Es larga y muy fina. Diría que la hoja es de plata pura, cuidadosamente forjada de alguna manera en el interior de mi cuerpo. La empuñadura dorada brilla pese a la falta de luz, al igual que una esfera de color carmesí que adorna el centro. Es un arma muy refinada, demasiado para alguien como yo… Todavía no ha salido completamente de mi cuerpo, pero ya se puede ver que es, sin lugar a dudas, una majestuosa espada, tan real como peligrosa… y mortal.

Shaoran acaricia con suavidad mis manos, respirando profundamente antes de dar el empujón final mientras el dolor se apodera de mí. No creo estar capacitada para aguantar los últimos segundos de suplicio antes de tener el arma entre mis brazos. Sin embargo, Shaoran no parece compartir mi punto de opinión, y tras darme un ligero beso en la mejilla, tira de mis extremidades. Me retuerzo sintiendo cómo me desgarro. Las piernas me flaquean y de no ser por Shaoran, ya habría desfallecido en suelo. De pronto el mundo se detiene… y entonces soy incapaz de sentir nada.

—¡Vamos, ya está Sakura!

Shaoran se agacha y me sostiene con firmeza por los hombros. Aparta el pelo que cubre mis ojos y me seca el sudor de la frente. La espada yace a mi derecha, resplandeciendo con el haz de luz que se cuela por la ventana. La afilada hoja presenta un fino rastro de sangre. Mi sangre…

—¡Lo has conseguido! —exclama Shaoran sonriendo mientras acaricia mis mejillas— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Sakura?

Niego con la cabeza. No encuentro palabras para describir cómo me siento. Sólo tengo la desagradable sensación de las náuseas arremolinándose en el interior de mi pecho.

—No lo sé… No estoy muy segura… Creo que voy a vomitar…

Shaoran no dice nada. Examina mis manos, extendiendo las palmas, tocándolas. Dos enormes cicatrices rojizas coronan la pálida piel, pero no hay rastro de heridas abiertas y mucho menos que estén sangrando.

—Pronto se pasará, no te preocupes. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Asiento antes de dejarme caer sobre sus brazos, abandonándome a su tacto. Shaoran besa mis labios, pero yo ya no siento nada. Sólo quiero dormir, descansar… Y asimilar ese mundo que Shaoran acaba de hacer mío.

Mira con cierta preocupación la portentosa espada. Su brillo se refleja en sus negras pupilas de forma extraña, como si de una especie de prefacio se tratase. Shaoran suspira resignado antes de cargarme hasta la cama, en donde me acuesta y me arropa con las sábanas. Supongo que haber extraído esta arma ha sido mi primer hechizo realizado, la prueba que Shaoran quería para asegurarse de que yo soy la chica que, de algún modo, debe poner fin a su vida. Es ridículo… ¿Cómo podría yo destruir a la persona que más amo? No tiene sentido y sin embargo…

—_Uno de los dos tendrá que morir a manos del otro…_

En la penumbra de mis sueños me hago la silenciosa promesa de no causarle ningún daño a Shaoran, pues le quiero tanto que incluso me duele su amor, me atraviesa el pecho desgarrando mis entrañas y retuerce mi cerebro, desconectando, matando mis neuronas… Sincerando mi corazón y volviéndome un poco más madura a la par que idiota.

Qué falsas resultan estas palabras jamás pronunciadas…

Ahora ni tan siquiera puedo imaginarme la realidad de esos pensamientos tan níveos, tan puros… No sé distinguir la realidad de la ficción y mucho menos ser tan espabilada como para creer que en esta historia las promesas llegan a cumplirse algún día.

Por el momento sólo me cabe la esperanza de la espera… y ese tacto de las manos de Shaoran encerrando las mías. Y es un sentimiento tan fuerte que incluso podría perdurar por siempre en el tiempo y acabar con la misma muerte, la propia oscuridad de un destino que ninguno de los dos quiere.

Shaoran y yo.

Nada ni nadie más.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Los días se van sucediendo con su habitual monotonía. Sakura y yo vivimos nuestras vidas alejados del resto del mundo, del ritmo normal de las horas del reloj y de cualquier noticia procedente del exterior.

El tiempo que Sakura y yo pasamos juntos lo empleamos en aprender el uno del otro, manipulando la magia, intercambiándola y también jugando con ella. Quiero saber cuál es exactamente el poder de Sakura, aquel que tiene la facultad de destruir a mi familia. Pero por más que provocamos e invocamos la aparición de ese don, a éste no le da por manifestarse.

Poco a poco, Sakura ha aprendido a realizar sencillos conjuros, como transportar objetos de un lado para otro, cambiarlos de posición y hacerlos desaparecer sin más. Ahora ya es capaz de extraer cualquier cosa del aire, aunque su especialidad es tratar con el agua. A veces tengo la impresión de que puede comunicarse con ella. Esa es la razón por la que Sakura ha decidido pasar unas cuantas horas a lo largo del día en el lago situado junto a nuestra casa. Se desnuda y se baña tranquilamente, acariciando la suave superficie en calma para, a continuación, sumergirse y bucear a ciegas sintiendo cómo el agua acaricia su cuerpo. Es un ritual que repite todas las tardes, cuando la luna comienza a vislumbrarse en un cielo cada vez más nocturno. Este comportamiento me ha llevado a pensar que el poder que esconde Sakura tiene que estar relacionado a la fuerza con su afinidad con el agua, pero tras observarla detenidamente en varios ambientes, las hipótesis quedan hechas añicos. Sakura no sólo posee la facultad de tratar con un ser inmaterial como lo es el agua, sino que también tiene la capacidad de comunicarse con los seres vivos, como los pájaros o las liebres, por ejemplo. Y lo más extraño es que puede hacerlo con las almas que vagan sin rumbo por el mundo terrenal, habiendo dejado su cuerpo, que ha quedado reducido a un receptáculo vacío. Es decir, que ella puede entender y hablar con aquellos a los que nosotros llamamos muertos. De vez en cuando, Sakura parece como ausente en su pequeño mundo, y ella no sabe a qué se debe, pero es en esos momentos en los que más desarrolla su poder. Eso sí, de la espada no quiere volver a hablar.

Desde que la extrajo de su cuerpo, pocas han sido las veces en que hemos tenido la ocasión de practicar algo de esgrima. Por alguna razón, el dolor que le produce sacar y ocultar la espada en su interior es mayor que el que me produce a mí, y por ello, Sakura se niega a pasar por semejante sufrimiento de forma continua, por lo que sólo practicamos una vez a la semana. Y no es que los resultados de Sakura con la espada se puedan calificar de malos, no. Dentro de lo que cabe, cuando toma el arma entre sus manos, ella se convierte en la más increíble de todas las espadachines que puede haber. Pero su falta de interés me conduce a una desesperación inaguantable. Si alguna vez tenemos que batirnos en duelo por que la profecía decida cumplirse, Sakura no podrá vencerme si no emplea sus dotes con la espada, pues esos hechizos que podría realizar hasta un crío de cinco años, no son suficientes como para defender la propia vida y es algo que Sakura parece no entender.

—Venga, Sakura, ¡con fuerza!

Sakura aprieta sus manos en torno a la empuñadura y arremete contra mí. Yo detengo el golpe con el revés de la espada, preparándome para atacar en mi siguiente movimiento. Me inclino un poco hacia atrás y golpeo fuertemente con la delantera. Sakura intenta protegerse, pero la colisión de las espadas es tan impetuosa que la obliga a retroceder unos cuantos metros. Ella rechina sus dientes y vuelve a sostener la espada con firmeza, tratando de averiguar mentalmente cuál es mi punto débil. Sin embargo, no lo hace a tiempo, y antes de que pueda reaccionar me abalanzo sobre ella. Sakura grita y en su intento por librarse de mi ataque, pierde el arma por el camino. En vano se retuerce para tratar de recuperar la espada, que ha caído algunos metros a su derecha. Al segundo siguiente la tomo por el cuello y la amenazo con la punta de mi propia espada. Ha perdido el duelo otra vez.

Suelto a Sakura y guardo la afilada arma con apatía, pasando una mano por mi pelo con nerviosismo y preguntándome cuándo llegará el día en que ella pueda ganarme.

—Lo siento… —masculla respirando con dificultad.

—No te disculpes, Sakura, la próxima vez lo lograrás.

Ella no parece muy convencida, pero asiente con la cabeza y también hace desaparecer la espada dentro de su cuerpo una vez me ha dado la espalda para que yo no pueda ver su gesto de dolor.

—¿Has recibido noticias de alguien? —pregunta descalzándose y sentándose a la orilla del lago.

—No, ¿tú sí?

Sakura asiente con la cabeza e introduce sus muñecas en el agua, refrescando sus manos, las cuales arden por haber guardado la espada en el interior de su cuerpo.

—De Tomoyo. Quiere saber dónde nos hemos metido tú y yo.

Claro, cómo no. Tomoyo. Era de esperar que tarde o temprano decidiera inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le interesan lo más mínimo y que por estar relacionados con Sakura, su mejor amiga, ha decidido convertirlos en su máxima prioridad.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Lo mismo que a mi padre y a mi hermano; que estábamos de viaje en Hong Kong.

Sin decir nada, yo también me descalzo, me quito la camiseta y me zambullo en el lago aún sin haberme despojado de los vaqueros. Sakura encoge las piernas y se abraza a sí misma. Da la impresión de que parece haber entristecido de pronto. No puedo evitar preguntárselo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Ella niega una y otra vez y esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas. A mí ya no puede engañarme. Lo sabe y por ello se anima a hablar, a contarme qué es lo que le sucede. Del mismo modo es plenamente consciente de que yo siempre la voy a escuchar.

—Es sólo que quiero ser más fuerte —dice con una voz algo cavernosa— No quiero ser una carga para ti… Shaoran…

Sakura se echa a llorar y su llanto le impide terminar sus palabras, las cuales se ahogan en su garganta.

—Eh, eh… —susurro alcanzando la orilla de un par de brazadas y saliendo del agua. La abrazo con fuerza, reteniéndola contra mi pecho y humedeciendo su vestido blanco con mi cuerpo mojado—. Ya de por sí eres muy fuerte, Sakura, ¿por qué estás así? Vamos, no llores…

—¡No quiero que mueras, Shaoran!

Sakura pasa los brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras llora amargamente. Sus palabras detienen los latidos de mi corazón por un momento, pues yo podría decirle algo idéntico; que no muera, que haga todo lo posible por mantener viva la llama que alumbra su vida, que sus ojos jamás dejen de brillar con el color de la esperanza, de una nueva mañana llena de sueños por cumplir con o sin mí. Es entonces cuando los sentimientos de ambos se fortalecen, al igual que la consciencia de que el tiempo que nos queda por vivir juntos tiene un límite… y ya no queda mucho para alcanzarlo.

Intento decir algo para consolarla, pero es como si de repente se me hubiera olvidado cómo hablar. No encuentro las palabras adecuadas, ni sé cuál es la forma correcta de conjugar los verbos. Sólo me aferro a ese cuerpo que ahora más que nunca siento con mayor fragilidad bajo el mío, como si sus huesos se fueran a quebrar de un momento a otro.

—No voy a morir, Sakura —susurro acariciando su cabello y alzando unos centímetros su barbilla para que me mire directamente a los ojos— Y tú tampoco.

Ella no se cree nada. Ve esa afirmación demasiado imposible como para que pueda llegar a ser realidad.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque te quiero.

Sakura rechaza mi contacto cuando intento besarla, apartándome rudamente de su lado y derramando más lágrimas.

—¿Y crees que ese amor conseguirá salvarnos? ¡Estás loco! ¡Por mucho que nos queramos nada cambiará una historia que ya está escrita! Deberías matarme y acabar de una vez con esos fantasmas que no han hecho otra cosa más que perseguirte durante toda tu vida. ¿No ves que…?

Pero no llega a terminar la frase, pues antes de que pueda agregar nada más, la acorralo contra el suelo y mi propio cuerpo, quedando yo sobre ella.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me oyes? Saldremos adelante, ¿vale? Te lo juro.

Sakura cierra los ojos y ahora sí que se deja besar, aunque de pronto la tomo por las muñecas y los dos acabamos sumergidos en el lago.

Algo sorprendida, enseguida sale a la superficie tomando aire, pero decide no salir del lago, sino seguir nadando a mi lado. Me reúno con ella segundos después, abrazándola al tiempo que el agua mece suavemente la falda de su vestido, pegando la tela a su cuerpo, transparentándose y haciéndome enloquecer por momentos. Me acerco muy despacio y entrelazo los dedos de mis manos entre los suyos. Nadamos entre besos y caricias hasta la cascada que corona el lago, en donde el suelo es lo suficientemente bajo como para mantenernos en pie. Casi por un hábito, comienzo a deslizar los tirantes de su vestido por su espalda mientras ella se entretiene mordiendo mis labios y paseando sus manos por mi pecho desnudo. No tarda en ocuparse de mis vaqueros, como en todos nuestros preliminares. Así es como nos deslizamos entre las leves olas que se forman por la caída del agua, ascendiendo y descendiendo, sonriendo y viviendo. El vestido de Sakura pronto queda dominado, bajo mi control, y no me cuesta demasiado deshacerme de la ropa que oculta su desnudez. Ella también hace desparecer mis pantalones y el resto de la ropa interior.

Antes de hacer nada mas, Sakura y yo nos retamos silenciosamente con la mirada mientras ambos tanteamos nuestros cuerpos con la tibieza de nuestras manos, como si los estuviéramos explorando por primera vez, con curiosidad, con deseo…

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de sentir otra vez tu piel contra la mía —susurro con un tono que rebota en las ondas del agua antes de besar a una Sakura que hoy más que nunca parece una niña que comienza a dar sus primeros pasos, tan inocente y frágil… Y nuevamente sonríe para mí.

Es maravillosa la sensación de volver a saborear sus labios, de derretirme con sus suaves caricias, de brillar con luz propia con el resplandor de sus labios. Delicadeza y pureza fundiéndose en un mismo cuerpo. Sakura Kinomoto.

Nos sumergimos abriendo los ojos en la luminosidad del fondo del lago, contemplando nuestras imágenes borrosas bajo el agua. Después emergemos otra vez y continuamos esta extraña danza, enamorándonos más si cabe a cada paso, a cada minuto, a cada segundo que se sucede en el reloj invisible de nuestras vidas.

La beso una vez más antes de fundirme totalmente con ella, pero Sakura me detiene suavemente poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho.

—Eh, Shaoran, no te embales…

Y enseguida capto el mensaje de sus palabras. Con una sonrisa pícara, elevo el brazo por encima del agua, y con un ligero chasquido de los dedos, un pequeño paquete sale volando por la ventana de la casa de madera para a aterrizar justo en la palma de mi mano. Le muestro a Sakura el paquetito mientras lo abro. Ella sonríe satisfecha.

—Esto es lo mejor de la magia —concluyo deslizando el preservativo debajo del agua— ¿Te imaginas tener que abandonar ahora mismo el momento con todo el calentón?

—Anda que no sabes para ser yo tu primera novia…

—Bueno, ya sabes que la experiencia es la madre de la ciencia, ¿no?

—¡Era la paciencia, no la experiencia, idiota!

La abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando.

—Eso también. Al fin y al cabo, llevo casi dieciocho años esperándote.

Fin de la conversación.

Tras un cruce de miradas, vuelvo a estar dentro de Sakura, moviéndome incluso con ansiedad en su interior. Ella suspira fuertemente contra mi boca, deslizando sus manos por mi pelo mojado, vagando a sus anchas por la superficie del agua y sintiendo cada centímetro de mi piel junto a la suya. Como un único ser.

El torrente de placer es tan fuerte que llega a superar a la propia ficción solo existente en las películas. Esto es tan real como palpable, justo lo que hacen mis manos en torno a cada curva de mi novia, erizando hasta los pelos de mi nuca con unos refrescantes escalofríos que saben a ella. ¿Cómo he podido sobrevivir estos días sin este dulce tacto fusionándose con el mío?

Y así seguimos haciendo el amor durante casi una hora, con pequeños intervalos de descanso, dejándonos llevar por una corriente que también recorre el interior de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, comiéndonos con la mirada y con lo que no es precisamente la mirada, devorándonos, más bien. Disfrutando de una libertad congelada en la que no hay vigencia para el temor o la tensión, la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasa. Al menos por el momento.

Es verdad. Sólo nos amamos en silencio, siendo acariciados por el agua y las hondas que se forman alrededor de la orilla, viviendo encerrados en nuestro pequeño refugio no apto para nadie más, sin saber que en otro lugar, en otra realidad a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, nuestro destino vuelve a entrelazarse a ciegas, enrevesándose cada vez mas y complicando lo que nos queda de vida.

Nada de todo eso sabemos. Ahora solo nos preocupa amarnos con fuerza y devoción. Con esa pasión reprimida desde hace tantísimo tiempo. La de siempre, como siempre y para siempre.

¿Acaso podía ser de otra manera diferente?

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo va ese verano 2010? La verdad es que yo no puedo quejarme. Como todos los veranos, me quedo incomunicada hasta septiembre y pocas son las veces que tengo la oportunidad de conectarme a Internet, como ahora.

Hoy estoy en casa de una amiga mía; Paola. Y estar aquí me supone un trauma por esa personita que en fin… No tiene nombre por algunas cosas que pasamos juntos y que prefiero no recordar (aunque es imposible sacármelo de la cabeza…). Os lo juro, me siento como Meiling. Creo que sólo ahora he podido comprender lo que ella sentía al no ser correspondida por Shaoran en Card Captor Sakura, si bien es cierto que mi historia personal no está para nada relacionada con eso.

En fin, todo sea por traeros este nuevo capítulo (¿qué os ha parecido?). Ya sí que no tengo ni idea de cuándo podré subir el siguiente, pero intentaré hacerlo en cuanto pueda hacerme con la conexión a Internet.

Tal y como van las cosas, le echo unos tres capítulos más a Mentir por Amor, pero ya veremos en qué queda la cosa.

Sobre los comentarios del episodio anterior, debo daros una vez más las gracias. Tuve oportunidad de leerlos hace una semana o algo así, pero sólo estuve de pasada, así que no pude comentar nada. Me alegra saber que el capítulo 17 os gustara y, como siempre, estaré esperando vuestros reviews para este episodio también.

Bueno, me encantaría agradeceros uno por uno todo vuestro apoyo, pero sois tantos que me temo que, ahora por ahora, no podré hacerlo, pues no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de mi amiga y que además, no soy la única que quiere utilizar su ordenador para conectarse a Internet (mis amigos y yo estamos en las mismas con la dichosa conexión).

Amigos, esto es todo por el momento. Prometo volver en cuanto pueda con el próximo capítulo de este fanfic.

Ah, se me olvidaba… No puedo marcharme sin hablar sobre la victoria de España en el Mundial de Suráfrica. Quisiera extenderme un poco mas con eso, pero sobre este tema hablare en mi blog a mi vuelta. Por supuesto con nuevos dibujos. Tengo preparado uno nuevo de Sakura, espero que lo veais cuando lo cuelgue con su entrada correspondiente.

Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos. ¡Nos leemos!

_Ess-chan_


	20. La otra Sakura

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Cuantísimo tiempo desde la última vez! ¿Verdad? Como podéis comprobar, ya he regresado de mis vacaciones, así que de nuevo estaré por aquí, YouTube y por mi blog dando caña otra vez. Ya sé que la actualización llega sumamente tarde, pero con lo ocupada que he estado durante el mes de agosto, me ha sido imposible bajar a casa de mi amiga a que me prestara la conexión a Internet. Pero bueno, para compensar el retraso, os traigo este nuevo capítulo bastante más largo que el anterior. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que sigáis por aquí para el próximo episodio de este fanfic que poco a poco llega a su fin tras casi un año de publicación en la Red. Por mi parte, os deseo una lectura amena y ya nos vemos al final, en las Notas de la autora. Un beso muy fuerte :D_

* * *

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**La otra Sakura**_

_La densa niebla cubre los alrededores de los torreones y paredes de piedra desgastadas por una erosión constante, y la lluvia torrencial que lleva cayendo sin descanso desde la última media hora, no hace otra cosa sino dar un aire cargado de terror y suspense a la extraña atmósfera que se ha creado entre la oscura bruma._

_El hombre de elevada estatura y pelo castaño, avanza con cautela para no tropezar con el suelo resbaladizo que conduce al interior de esa mansión que, más que un hogar, parece la fortaleza de algún príncipe déspota y consentido. Piensa que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que tuvo que venir a este lugar, y que dicho cambio sin duda está relacionado con la muerte de aquella mujer, pues ahora claro está que las cosas aquí se hacen a su manera. Camina sin cuidar su atuendo, un esmoquin canela completamente empapado por no emprender ese viaje provisto de un paraguas, y con la vista fija en esa sombra que se cierne frente a la puerta de entrada. Al acercarse un poco más, comprueba en las arrugas que presenta su frente, que su anfitrión no tiene ni tendrá en ningún momento la intención de ofrecerle alojamiento por unas horas, acaso minutos, ni tampoco de secar sus ropas y darle una muda limpia. Pero no se sorprende en absoluto. Ya sabía de antemano que él no iba a ser lo que se dice hospitalario con alguien que pudiera destruir todo su emporio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Suspirando y con una sonrisa difícil de interpretar en los labios, se quita las gafas y trata inútilmente de limpiarlas con el objetivo de ver algo más que borrones en los cristales provocados por esa lluvia que no cesa. Sin embargo, incapaz de solucionar el problema, las guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con una expresión de clara resignación en el rostro. Se dice a sí mismo que está muy cansado, que ya no tiene fuerzas para continuar…_

_Y sí, es cierto, está completamente agotado, no puede más. El viaje en avión no ha sido demasiado largo. De hecho, en comparación con otros que ha realizado por su trabajo, le ha parecido incluso corto. Pero los motivos que le traen hoy a Hong Kong, no son para nada agradables, y quizá por ello el trayecto se le ha hecho más pesado que de costumbre._

_El hombre continúa ascendiendo por los escalones de piedra hasta alcanzar el porche, en donde la persona con la que se ha citado lo espera con aire impaciente mientras golpea de malhumor el suelo con la punta de su pie derecho una y otra vez. Ambos hombres intercambian una mirada serena, de reconocimiento, una mirada que, sin embargo, podría llegar a matarlos aquí mismo, sin que nadie supiera nada. _

_El primero extiende su brazo con la esperanza de que el otro le estreche la mano en señal de saludo y sólo tal vez, de paz. Pero el segundo hombre permanece impasible, como si nada de lo que sucediera a continuación pudiera estropear su calma, aunque realmente lo que siente es rabia, irritación acompañada de un silencio tan sagrado que ninguno de los dos quiere romper. Ambos saben que si se deciden a hablar, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Y esto es lo que pretende uno de ellos, aquel que podría destacar por tener a su invitado calado hasta los huesos frente a la puerta de su casa sin ofrecerle cobijo. Por ello, es el primero en comenzar su conversación._

—_Ya han pasado… dieciocho años desde la última vez que nos vimos—comienza con una voz gangosa y cierto tono de superioridad. En el fondo eso es algo que él puede permitirse. Y lo sabe—, ¿verdad, Fujitaka Kinomoto?_

_Fujitaka asiente con total tranquilidad._

—_Así es, Lyang Li._

_Ya ha empezado. Los dos son plenamente conscientes de ello. Saben, y si no intuyen, a lo que han venido. Y ninguno de los dos hombres podrá echarse atrás a partir de ahora._

_Fujitaka Kinomoto y Lyang Li. Sólo ellos saben los lazos que los unen. Y sólo ellos lo sabrán._

—_Verdaderamente es una lástima que debamos encontrarnos en una situación tan violenta como ésta, ¿no te parece? —continúa Lyang—. Y si te soy sincero, no comprendo a qué has venido. Nada de lo que puedas decirme me hará cambiar de parecer… por muy amigos que fuéramos en el pasado._

—_No es cierto eso que dices —replica Fujitaka sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Por qué no tomamos un té y discutimos de todo este asunto dentro? —añade señalando el interior de la casa— Quisiera ver a tus hijas y saber cómo están… Comprobar que no han seguido el mismo camino que le obligaste a realizar a Ielan._

_Lyang se ríe con sarcasmo y desprecio sin apartar la vista de Fujitaka. El asunto de su difunta esposa quedó zanjado hace bastante tiempo. Si el as que tiene Fujitaka en la manga está relacionado con esa muerte, desde luego es una excusa muy pobre._

—_Ielan siguió los mismos pasos que Nadeshiko. —contesta Lyang sin moverse de su sitio. No piensa amedrentarse por las palabras de un simple arqueólogo—. Y eso tú lo sabes muy bien._

_Fujitaka aprieta los puños con fuerza. Entiende que no debe perder el control, que su interlocutor tan sólo lo está provocando para llevarlo a su terreno. Pero cualquier cosa relacionada con Nadeshiko, hace sacar el lado más destructivo del hombre más tranquilo sobre la faz de la Tierra._

—_Nadeshiko se marchó para proteger a nuestra hija._

—_Qué manera más tierna de decir que os abandonó —comenta Lyang mirando de refilón a Fujitaka— Pero quizá eso sea exactamente lo que hizo Ielan para salvar a Shaoran._

—_¡Tú la mataste! —estalla Fujitaka rechinando los dientes. Hace tiempo que conoce a la pareja y antes nunca habría podido realizar una acusación tan fuerte y directa así, de buenas a primeras. No obstante, ahora Lyang no parece ser el mismo, y es esa forma de demostrarlo la que disipa cualquier duda que el arqueólogo pudiera tener._

—_Yo no hice nada. No maté a Ielan. Ella siguió el camino que le tocaba seguir._

—_No te vas a salir con la tuya, Lyang Li. Nadeshiko y yo vamos a impedirlo aunque nos cueste la vida._

_Lyang estalla en sonoras carcajadas que se entremezclan con el crepitar de la lluvia en el techo situado sobre sus cabezas. Está loco, piensa Fujitaka, ha perdido el juicio por la sed de poder._

—_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? Esta misma noche el sello de la profecía finalmente se romperá… Y tu hija estará en mis manos._

_Fujitaka hace un ademán de golpear el rostro de Lyang, pero inmediatamente queda inmovilizado entre la prisión que conforman los brazos del hombre. Se nota que en todos estos años no ha dejado de estar en forma._

—_Aléjate de Sakura. ¡Déjala en paz! —exclama enfurecido mientras intenta zafarse del agarre de Lyang—. Si ella cae, también lo haré tu propio hijo, sangre de tu sangre. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Verle morir?_

_Li farfulla unas cuantas palabras en chino que Fujitaka no entiende. Después se acerca mucho a su rostro y añade con un aire bastante superficial:_

—_No lo entiendes, Kinomoto. Esto es un tren que ha partido sin frenos. Lo único que puede hacer es descarrilar. Ya ha empezado a moverse, así que no hay vuelta atrás… Y menos cuando estoy a punto de lograr mis objetivos. Caiga quien caiga alcanzaré la meta que me he propuesto._

—_Nunca encontrarás a Shaoran y Sakura. —dice Fujitaka soltando un bufido mientras no deja de moverse para contraatacar—. Ellos cuidarán el uno del otro y sabrán protegerse y salir adelante. Lo harán por Nadeshiko… y también por Ielan._

_Lyang retuerce con fuerza el brazo de Fujitaka antes de soltarlo definitivamente. Este último hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber podido chillar de dolor, pero su orgullo es demasiado grande como para permitirse el lujo de hacer ver que su rival le ha hecho daño._

—_No dará resultado. Sé dónde se encuentran y lo que ambos están haciendo. Sólo tengo que mover unos cuantos hilos y el poder de tu hija será mío. Una vez lo posea… la mataré con mis propias manos. Y si mi hijo se opone, también caerá a su lado. ¿No dicen que siempre estarán juntos? Bien… Yo me encargaré de que así sea._

_Fujitaka rechina los dientes con fuerza, sabedor de que poco o nada puede hacer contra la voluntad de Lyang. Es imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero él hará todo lo posible para que su hija no sufra las consecuencias del gravísimo error que está cometiendo._

—_Estás equivocado, Lyang —espeta comenzando a retroceder con la intención de marcharse por donde ha venido— Y muy pronto tú mismo podrás darte cuenta._

—_Puede… pero para entonces ya habré obtenido lo que quiero. Y ni tu hija ni mi hijo, ni siquiera tú o lo que quede de Nadeshiko podrá impedírmelo. —contesta Lyang con una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en los labios mientras contempla a Fujitaka Kinomoto con desprecio— Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un plan que llevar a cabo. Retírate, por favor…_

_Fujitaka inclina levemente la cabeza, más por cortesía y educación que por cualquier otra cosa, (lo cierto es que para él, Lyang ha perdido todo el respeto que aún conservaba en su interior por aquellos años tan gratificantes que compartieron juntos), y gira sobre sus talones sin volver la vista atrás. _

_Mientras avanza por el sendero y la incesante lluvia empapa su angulosa espalda, Fujitaka piensa que no tiene tan claros los planes de Lyang, pese a que éste parece muy seguro de sí mismo. No quiere resignarse a la idea de perder a Sakura sin más y por ello, no necesita plantearse la idea de que pase lo que pase luchará por su hija… aunque eso suponga el sacrificio definitivo de ese muchacho, su enemigo a fin de cuentas, a quien ella tanto ama._

_**(Shaoran)**_

El delicioso olor del pan recién tostado consigue despertar a Sakura de su profundo sueño, quien estira todas y cada una de sus articulaciones, desperezándose por completo. Somnolienta y todavía bostezando, retira el pelo tras el cual se ocultan sus preciosos ojos verdes y lo retiene detrás de su oreja derecha. Después aparta las sábanas con delicadeza y se recoloca la camiseta negra de tirantes que utiliza a modo de pijama. Sonríe mientras me da los buenos días y abandona el colchón en dirección a su maleta, en donde posteriormente rebusca con insistencia hasta dar con la ropa que hoy quiere vestir; unos viejos y oscuros vaqueros grisáceos, desgastados y desgarrados a la altura de las rodillas, un fino jersey de color azul claro, ajustado y bastante escotado, y unas deportivas blancas. Luego peina su cabello, separándolo en mechones que recoge en dos coletas, una a cada lado de la cabeza, dejando el resto del pelo suelo, un peinado que Sakura acostumbra a llevar. Sujeta algunos remolinos rebeldes con varias horquillas y al final, tras echar un último vistazo al espejo y darse el visto bueno, camina contoneándose ligeramente hasta sentarse en una silla frente a la mesa, en donde la espera un plato con tres tostadas, un vaso de leche, un zumo de naranja y un bote lleno de dulce mermelada de fresa. Me da un fugaz beso en los labios, quizá de agradecimiento, cuando paso por su lado para darle la cucharilla con la cual pueda extender la mermelada sobre el pan. No obstante, yo sé que ese simple gesto significa muchísimo más para ambos.

—Bueno, Shaoran, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? —pregunta llevándose una tostada a la boca— ¿También practicaremos con la espada?

Sonrío mientras le doy un sorbo al zumo de Sakura. Está demasiado frío. Tanto que incluso se me pasan los dientes.

—No, hoy no —respondo dejando el zumo otra vez sobre la mesa— Has mejorado bastante desde que empezaste con esto de la magia. En este espacio creado alternativamente, llevamos un mes encerrados, aunque para el resto del mundo tan sólo han pasado tres días. Y con todo lo que has practicado, no veo necesario que aprendas nada más. Así que hoy toca un descanso bien merecido.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza mientras remueve la leche con la cucharilla de aluminio que la he ofrecido minutos antes. Después continúa con el desayuno y también con la conversación.

—Pero aún así me apetece practicar un poco. Me sentiré rara si no hago nada en todo el día. Creo que de todos modos me iré al lago. Por alguna razón me siento conectada al agua que fluye allí.

Las palabras de Sakura me hacen reflexionar una vez más. Es cierto que en este mes que hemos compartido juntos, hemos aprendido infinidad de cosas el uno del otro. Sakura controla perfectamente su magia, aunque todavía no sepamos con exactitud en qué se basa su poder o qué puede ser en verdad. Pero esa atracción que el agua ejerce hacia ella puede que consiga darme alguna pista…

¿Cómo es el agua?

Ligera, suave, transparente, tibia, cristalina, pura…

¿Y qué relación guarda eso con Sakura?

Por más que me he esforzado en buscar soluciones, todavía no he llegado a encontrar la respuesta.

—Si es lo que quieres…

Sakura no tarda en asentir mientras termina su desayuno. Después de recoger los platos se marcha un día más hacia el lago de nuestro refugio y repite un ritual que ya se ha vuelto más que rutinario. Es como si, a su manera, ella estuviera buscando soluciones, intentando pintar de luz allí donde sólo hay oscuridad. ¿Y qué hago yo? No puedo dedicarme a observarla sin más. Es necesario trazar un plan. Y cuanto antes mejor.

El sol ya brilla muy alto en el cielo cuando yo decido salir y echar un vistazo por los alrededores en tanto que trato de imaginar posibles salidas que nada tengan que ver con más huidas. Sakura está tan ensimismada y concentrada que ni siquiera se percata de que me marcho. Es extraño, pero a pesar de haber vuelto a estar juntos, siento como si algo se hubiera antepuesto ante nosotros, como un muro helado, una soga muy pesada que no nos deja respirar. Tengo la impresión de que han pasado un par de décadas desde que comencé a ver a Sakura como una mujer por primera vez, desde que empecé a interesarme por ella… Es como si hubiéramos crecido de repente, madurado sin previo aviso… Como si ella y yo…

El ruido de una ramita seca tronchándose interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos. Permanezco inmóvil y a la espera de alguna señal de vida, algún animalillo que estuviera siguiéndome, algo… Pero no veo nada. Echo la vista atrás. Sakura ya está muy lejos y seguro que no puede oírme. Además está sola… ¿Y si ella estuviera…? Esta fortaleza mágica es prácticamente impenetrable y su ubicación desconocida para el resto de mortales y magos pero… ¿Si hubiera algún intruso? ¿Y si Sakura está en peligro?

—¡Sakura!

—¡Quieto, no te muevas!

Unas manos pálidas y de largas uñas pintadas de negro se aferran a mi cuello inmovilizándome por completo. Son demasiado femeninas para que puedan ser de un hombre, aunque la fuerza que desprenden es realmente sobrenatural. Además, presentan un tacto suave y delicado que se me hace bastante familiar.

En silencio me giro lentamente para comprobar la identidad de quien me retiene sin pronunciar más palabras que la orden de que no me mueva, y al estar frente a frente, no puedo evitar ahogar un grito de pánico. ¡No puede ser!

—¿Tú eres…?

Imposible… Ya la he visto antes, pero he creído que se trataba de una especie de reflejo distorsionado de su propia realidad. No puede estar viva…

—_Entonces respóndeme, por favor. Si es así, ¿dónde queda la ilusión? ¿El amor?_

—_No hay amor, Shaoran. Somos entes vacíos que establecemos contratos los unos con los otros para no acabar sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Es lo que hacía ella, lo sabes, ¿no? Lleva interfiriendo en esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo._

—_Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Yuuko Ichihara, la mano derecha de Clow. Sin embargo, ella ya está muerta. Murió con él…_

Muerta, muerta… Ella está muerta… ¿Por qué puedo verla? ¿Quién es en verdad? ¿Qué esconde y qué hace aquí?

—_Pero ha seguido actuando._

Apenas puedo hablar de la impresión que me produce volver a ver su pelo negro ondeando al viento, sus fríos y vacíos ojos color carmesí, su tez extremadamente blanca, como un fantasma, y su figura portentosa y gallarda aún después de muerta. Sin saber cómo, finalmente termino formulando la pregunta que tanto miedo me da hacer:

—¿Eres… Yuuko Ichihara?

—No tengas miedo —contesta como única respuesta antes de abrazarme con fuerza, reteniéndome contra su pecho— Sí. Soy Yuuko Ichihara. Y tú, Shaoran Li, ¿me equivoco? Eres el último descendiente de Clow Reed.

Asiento sin atreverme a despegar los labios. Por alguna razón, el aura de esta mujer se parece al que desprendía mi madre, Ielan. Y también… al de aquella extraña mujer que conocí en los acantilados cuando descubrí la verdad sobre Sakura.

—¿Es ésa tu verdadera identidad? —intuyo sopesando varias posibilidades.

Yuuko parece bastante sorprendida ante la pregunta, pero no duda en responder con esa sonrisa misteriosa tan típica de Clow.

—Vaya… Eres listo, Shaoran, como era de esperarse de alguien de la familia Li. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que en realidad yo no soy la verdadera Yuuko Ichihara?

—Tú estás muerta. Y bien es sabido que los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida.

La bruja suelta un bufido. Claro está que no le he contado nada nuevo. Eso es una verdad tan grande que nadie se atrevería a negar. Nadie que no tenga miedo a estos temas tabú. Sin embargo, Yuuko no es de ese tipo de personas.

—Pero sí pueden aferrarse a ella abandonándose en el último de sus suspiros…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto con curiosidad sin entender bien esas palabras. La Filosofía nunca ha sido mi fuerte, así que no es de extrañar que me cueste comprender algo tan abstracto como el mundo intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, si es que existe dicho lugar. ¿Yuuko se refiere al mundo de los Shinigamis, los dioses de la muerte, en los que cree la cultura oriental japonesa? ¿Es eso lo que ella es, un Shinigami? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Antes de que pueda otorgarle a mi interlocutora los minutos que necesita para desvelar su verdadera identidad, extraigo de mi cuerpo la flamante espada, herencia de mi padre, y la sostengo firmemente entre mis manos, preparándome para cualquier reacción por su parte.

Uno, dos, tres…

Cuento los segundos que pasan apretando los puños hasta el extremo de hacerme daño, esperando que pase algo en cualquier momento…

Pero no sucede nada. Yuuko simplemente cierra sus ojos carmesí durante algunos segundos. Se queda así, quieta y en silencio mientras yo la amenazo con mi espada en alto. La tensión es tan grande que resulta incómoda e incluso pesada, creando una atmósfera que por algún motivo me debilita poco a poco. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante intentando conservar la calma, defenderme en el caso de que Yuuko decida atacar de algún modo, pero el tiempo pasa y seguimos tal cual… hasta que la bruja, mano derecha de Clow Reed en el pasado, decide abrir sus ojos, de un color verde intenso en vez de rojo carmesí, casi cegador… y pronuncia las que serán sus últimas palabras como Yuuko Ichihara:

—Hazme un favor. Nunca seas como tu padre Lyang.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceo sin llegar a formular la pregunta que ronda en mi boca.

Se oye un fuerte estallido, tanto que siento que se me han reventado los tímpanos. Pero no…

Sólo hay luz…

Una luz que repentinamente emana de su cuerpo y que es extremadamente cegadora. La misma que me obliga a retroceder y ocultar mi rostro tras mis manos. La mujer, la falsa Yuuko, queda envuelta por un arcoíris viviente que la embriaga durante un breve lapso de tiempo, porque cuando la oscuridad regresa, ya no hay absolutamente nada. Tan sólo un manto blanco que destila un extraño brillo verde y una flor sobre él; un clavel. _Otro_, como aquél que le entregué a Sakura, el cual no significó nada para ella. Es del mismo color, blanco, y sus pétalos están bañados por un fresco rocío mañanero. El silencio vuelve a hacer acto de presencia mientras me agacho en el suelo y observo con nerviosismo los objetos que han quedado abandonados tras la desaparición de la impostora. Siento que ya he vivido esta sensación antes, pero tal vez estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas como para prestarle la importancia que se merecía… Acaricio el tallo con la punta de mis dedos, y es entonces cuando escucho esa voz de ultratumba que enreda más la historia.

—Soy Nadeshiko Amamiya… —susurra la voz con solemnidad— Aunque quizás sepas más de mí si te digo que ahora mi apellido es Kinomoto. —hace una breve pausa mientras deja que yo asimile todas y cada una de sus palabras. Después se apresura a continuar, como si tuviese las horas contadas y quisiera brindarme la mayor cantidad de datos posible antes de desaparecer— Ella a quien tú amas piensa que desaparecí, pero yo siempre he estado ahí… Y regresaré muy pronto… a vuestro lado.

Tanto el manto blanco como el clavel se volatilizan en el aire, dejando un rastro dorado que también termina por evaporarse.

Yo permanezco de pie, sin moverme, sin apenas respirar y con miedo a que cualquier movimiento, por ligero que sea, me haga olvidar esta información tan valiosa que acabo de recibir.

Nadeshiko Amamiya… _Ella_ cree que desapareció pero nunca se ha marchado y tiene pensado regresar… Y ahora su apellido es Kinomoto…

—_A veces creo que ella fue plenamente consciente de que las cosas cambiarían tarde o temprano._

—_¿Fue?_

—_Sí… Mamá ya no está, ¿sabes? No sé si murió o no, pero un buen día desapareció sin más y ya no volvimos a saber nada de ella._

¡Nadeshiko Kinomoto! ¿Ella es la madre de Sakura? Sí, no hay duda, todo encaja. ¡Tiene que ser ella! No ha desaparecido ni está muerta. ¡Está aquí…! De algún modo, supongo, pero al menos está.

Espera, espera… Este descubrimiento encubre algo más…

Que ella, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, haya aparecido aquí significa que debe de poseer algún tipo de poder mágico, pues de lo contrario, jamás habría conseguido entrar en este escondite conocido tan sólo por Eriol, Meiling, Sakura y yo. Pero, ¿por qué ella es capaz de tener magia? En la actualidad, la única rama con el don de lo sobrenatural procede de los Li y en tal caso del hombre del cual hablaba la profecía, el padre de Sakura, la hija en la que recaería la misión de librar al mundo de ese poder. ¿Por qué entonces la madre de Sakura también posee magia? Clow no se la otorgó a nadie más… ¿Y si ella no fuera la chica que menciona la profecía a fin de cuentas? ¿Es posible que se trate de otra? No, imposible… De ser así Sakura nunca habría desarrollado ningún tipo de habilidad especial como las que ahora es capaz de realizar, ni me habría creído a pies juntillas sin tomarme por loco… aunque para hacer esa hipótesis debemos obviar el hecho de que supuestamente está enamorada de mí…

Las preguntas y dudas se arremolinan en mi cabeza todas juntas sin hallar ninguna clase de respuesta que pueda aclararlas. Sólo resuena un nombre en el interior de mi mente, y ahora me parece el más extraño de todos, el que revela parte del misterio y el que, del mismo modo, lo enreda aún más.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto…

Tal vez exista otra concentración de magos y hechiceros que posean el don de la magia y nosotros, los Li, no tenemos conocimiento de ello. De ser así no sería de extrañar que por azares del destino, el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka, se hubiera casado con alguien de esa rama… Si estoy en lo cierto, el poder de Sakura debe ser inconmensurable… ¿Entonces por qué no Despierta? ¿Es tan grande que eso mismo le impide desvelarse? No entiendo nada…

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

_**(Sakura)**_

En nuestro pequeño refugio ya atardece una vez más, como cada día que la vida nos brinda en este oasis mágico en medio de toda la crueldad que se empeña en destruir lo que Shaoran y yo hemos construido juntos.

Han pasado horas desde que él se ha marchado de nuevo en busca de nuevas soluciones, como cada mañana después de entrenar con la espada. La diferencia es que hoy no ha habido entrenamiento alguno porque, según él, ya domino de sobras el arte de la esgrima, pese a que yo no podría asegurar al cien por cien la fiabilidad de sus palabras. Yo, por mi parte, me esmero en hacer Despertar mi propio poder. Al principio creí haberlo logrado cuando conseguí realizar mi primer conjuro, pero Shaoran me quitó la idea de la cabeza al decirme que la magia no sólo se basa en trasladar objetos de un lugar a otro o comunicarse con seres inertes, aunque esto último no es algo que muchos magos puedan hacer. Ahora sé, por lo que él me ha enseñado, que cada cual posee un don oculto que debe cuidar hasta que sea el momento en que salga al exterior, un hecho que suele ocurrir durante los primeros cinco años de vida del individuo. He ahí el problema… Yo, casi a mis dieciocho años, todavía no he logrado encontrar los principios en los que se basa mi poder. Así va pasando el tiempo y la impaciencia y desesperación se va apoderando de nosotros.

Cierro los ojos mientras me abandono en el agua y siento cómo la sensación de ingravidez invade mi cuerpo. Floto como el tronco de un viejo árbol bajando por la corriente de un río cualquiera. No escucho nada ni tampoco veo, pero no me hace falta. Sólo me dejo guiar por el hilo de mis pensamientos que de igual manera se encuentran surfeando por mi cerebro.

No puedo quejarme de estar aquí con Shaoran. Somos felices y no nos falta de nada. ¿Qué podría faltarnos? Nos tenemos el uno al otro; no necesitamos nada más… Pero a veces me da por pensar en papá, en Touya, en Tomoyo, en mis amigas en general, incluso pienso en mamá. Me pregunto dónde están y qué hacen cuando nosotros planeamos en la sombra para salvar nuestras vidas, como si estuviésemos jugando una partida de ajedrez sin saber que nosotros mismos somos las piezas sobre el tablero. Para ellos sólo han pasado tres días, pero Shaoran y yo llevamos en este lugar un mes. Un mes plagado de incertidumbre, de todo aquello que no lleva colgado esa etiqueta que reza "certeza". Y a pesar de todo, aún tenemos tiempo para seguir luchando en silencio, aunque seamos plenamente conscientes de que a cada segundo que pasa, ese tiempo se agota… Lentamente, sí, pero se agota.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensando en lo que hacer para cenar?

Abro los ojos de golpe ante el susto que esa intervención me ha causado. Esa voz ronca me saca de golpe de mis pensamientos, provocando que me olvide de todos ellos en tan sólo cuestión de segundos. Me sumerjo rápidamente en el agua mientras intento tranquilizarme, pues no me ha dado tiempo a ver la cara de la persona que me estaba hablando y eso me deja intranquila, ya que una cosa es segura; ésa voz no es la de Shaoran.

Cuando vuelvo a llenar mis pulmones con el aire de la superficie, el extraño me tapa los ojos con sus grandes y masculinas manos. Pataleo tratando de liberarme inútilmente mientras que por el tacto de su piel intento averiguar de quién se trata y si tiene algo que ver conmigo. No consigo ni una cosa ni la otra, y el desconocido parece divertirse a mi costa.

—¿Quién soy? —pregunta en tono burlón apretando sus dedos contra mi cara con más fuerza, casi haciéndome daño. ¿Pero qué se ha creído?

—¡Suéltame! —exijo comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. Si al menos Shaoran estuviera aquí…

Ahora que he aprendido a controlar mi magia, ¿no podría emplearla para zafarme de este intruso? A fin de cuentas, no le resultaría extraño, pues si ha logrado entrar aquí es porque posee algún tipo de poder.

—Vamos, ¿ya te has olvidado de mí? No sabía que significaba tan poco para ti como para que ni siquiera seas capaz de reconocer mi voz. Muy mal, Sakura. Fatal…

El chico deja caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y me observa de hito en hito mientras espera una reacción por mi parte. Lo escruto con la mirada durante algunos segundos. ¡Claro! ¡Tenía que ser él! ¿Quién si no? Al menos es agradable saber que no se trata de ningún desconocido, ni tampoco de una cara enemiga. ¿Pero cómo no he podido reconocerlo? Ahora lo veo ahí, frente a mí, y me parece ridículo. Su pelo corto, liso y ligeramente ondulado de un color negro noche con algunos destellos que parecen azules, sus ojos zafiro escondidos tras los cristales de esas gafas que hacen a su semblante parecer más interesante, con ese brillo de malicia y misticismo que nunca puede faltar en su rostro.

Eriol Hiiraguizawa.

No podía tratarse de nadie más.

—¡Eriol! —exclamo sorprendida saliendo del agua— Perdona… Estaba tan ensimismada que ni te he reconocido. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Menuda sorpresa! Deberías habernos avisado de que venías… ¿Tomoyo está contigo?

—Frena, frena… —susurra Eriol alargando y encogiendo el largo de sus brazos— Demasiado diálogo. Vamos por partes, ¿vale?

Yo no creo que mi intervención después de haberlo reconocido sea tan sumamente pesada como para merecer esa contestación, pero aún así decido callarme y seguirle el juego como si nada. Mejor empezar con buen pie. A fin de cuentas, a Eriol también le hemos tenido engañado con eso de que nos íbamos de viaje a Hong Kong durante las vacaciones.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, Sakura. Aunque eso ya está mejor… Despacito, ¿de acuerdo?

Como una imbécil asiento con la cabeza sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué obedezco a todo lo que él me dice. Eriol sonríe con superficialidad mientras extrae del bolsillo de sus vaqueros raídos una cajetilla de tabaco de la cual saca un cigarrillo que prende rápidamente con un mechero de color amarillo.

Se sienta así, completamente indiferente, sobre el suelo plagado de césped verde y humedecido por el agua del lago mientras no me quita ojo de encima. Yo también lo contemplo durante el tiempo en que permanecemos en silencio, taladrándonos con la mirada. Al igual que nosotros, Eriol no es el mismo que era. Se ve distinto, con otro aspecto que nada tiene que ver con su físico. Algo que me inquieta sobremanera… y que no me deja respirar de la presión que ejerce toda su presencia sobre la mía, la cual parece haberse vuelto más débil de repente. Es como si se hubiera endurecido en esos tres días que para él han pasado cuando para nosotros han sido alrededor de treinta.

Con parsimonia se fuma su cigarro, dejando que el humo ondeé en el aire, cargando el ambiente tan pacífico que nos rodea, y sigue mirándome con insistencia, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni por un segundo. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Jamás había caído en la cuenta de que la mirada de Eriol podía llegar a ser tan fría.

—Tú dirás… —titubeo intentando controlar el tono quebradizo de mi voz— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eriol responde con rudeza, apretando los puños y demostrando un odio que yo nunca creí poder ver reflejado en su rostro.

—Shaoran debe creer que yo soy gilipollas… Sabiendo todo lo que yo sé de vuestra historia, ¿cómo no ha pensado que en cuanto me hubiese dado cuenta de que os habíais fugado habría venido a buscaros? ¿Vacaciones en Hong Kong? Para Meiling y para mí ya podríais haberos buscado una excusa mejor…

Eriol le da una calada más a su cigarrillo mientras se tranquiliza como puede, al contrario que yo, que sencillamente soy incapaz de aparentar esa calma y seguridad aplastantes. No me siento capaz de contradecir sus palabras, pues es cierto que somos amigos y que como tal deberíamos haberles explicado bien las cosas, dejar atados todos los cabos sueltos antes de partir… Pero Eriol de igual modo debería ponerse en nuestro lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si él fuese el protagonista de todo esto? ¿No actuaría como lo hacemos Shaoran y yo? ¿Y si ésas palabras, esa maldita profecía hubiera sido destinada a Tomoyo y Eriol?

_Uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro porque ninguno podrá vivir en el mismo mundo en donde viva su homólogo enemigo…_

No habría problema si Shaoran y yo no nos amásemos, ¿verdad? Si nos odiásemos, si deseásemos con todas nuestras fuerzas una venganza inexistente, si quisiésemos matarnos cada vez que nos vemos… Lo haríamos. Nos destruiríamos el uno al otro y fin de la historia.

Sin embargo… Nosotros no lo vemos así.

Y sí, es cierto. A veces desearía no amar a Shaoran. No sentir este fuego que me quema, que me abrasa por dentro cuando él toca mi piel… No quererle como le quiero. Olvidar lo que siento y ser sólo una máquina inerte incapaz de sentir cualquier tipo de emoción. Ni siquiera dolor. Sí, todo sería mucho más sencillo, fácil, justo lo que busca la gente; no complicarse la vida demasiado, no implicarse con otras personas cuando las cosas salen mal, cuando el amor se convierte en odio y la vida a la fuerza es vencida por la muerte.

Pero la realidad es que yo amo con toda mi alma a Shaoran… y tengo la impresión de que estos sentimientos no cambiarán jamás. Por ese mismo motivo estamos tan encadenados el uno al otro que ya no podemos escapar. Eso es lo que Eriol se niega a entender y lo que yo no le puedo explicar.

—No queríamos causar problemas, Eriol —digo bajando la mirada— Sólo queríamos desaparecer durante un tiempo hasta que encontrásemos la manera de romper la profecía. Ni Shaoran ni yo estamos dispuestos a morir, por eso…

—¡Lo sé, joder! —interrumpe Eriol— ¡Lo sé! Pero, ¿por qué tenéis que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? Conozco a Shaoran y sé que él iba a venir a este sitio. Estoy seguro de que él creía que ni Meiling ni yo nos acordaríamos, pero ¿adónde podía ir si no? Éste es su mundo…

—Sí que lo conoces, sí… —mascullo entre dientes. ¿De qué me extraño? Ellos dos siempre han estado juntos… Eriol debe de saber muchísimas cosas de Shaoran, más de las que yo podré saber. Decido cambiar de tema. No quiero andar pensando en estas cosas ahora; no es el momento— ¿Y dónde está Meiling?

—Se fue con Xiao Mei a Hong Kong. En Tomoeda ya no hacían nada.

Claro… Shaoran y yo nos habíamos marchado. ¿Qué sentido tenía que ellas dos se quedaran allí? Es lógico que también se hubieran ido.

—¿Y Tomoyo?

Eriol tuerce la mirada cuando yo pronuncio ese nombre. Una extraña sombra cubre sus ojos azules mientras se termina de fumar el cigarrillo y arroja la colilla lejos, haciéndola desaparecer en el aire antes de que toque el suelo.

Pasan los segundos, los cuales se me hacen eternos esperando una respuesta que no llega. Eriol se ha quedado petrificado, mudo, decidido a no pronunciar palabra sobre mi amiga.

Una corazonada, un mal presentimiento sacude el interior de mi pecho, que se transmite en el visible temblor de mis labios al hablar. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Eriol no dice nada? ¡Este silencio es insoportable!

—¿E-Eriol?

Por fin alza la mirada.

—Verás, Tomoyo…

—¡Eh, Sakura!

Shaoran llega al claro acaloradamente, sacudiéndose la camiseta y tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido tras la carrera. Tiene el pelo completamente alborotado y parece bastante alterado. Sus ojos, firmemente clavados en los míos, vagan a ciegas hasta toparse con los de Eriol. En ese momento, el asombro claramente visible en el rostro de Shaoran, hace acto de presencia mientras avanza poco a poco hasta tocar el hombro de su amigo, como si necesitara palpar su piel para asegurarse de que es real. Abre la boca para hablar, pero no le salen las palabras y antes de que pueda articular nada, Eriol le propina un puñetazo que no viene a cuento.

—¡¿Qué haces, Eriol? —grito levantándome del suelo y corriendo junto a Shaoran, que se toca la comisura de los labios comprobando si el golpe ha producido algún tipo de hemorragia. El golpe ha sido fuerte, pero no tanto como para llegar a la sangre.

A Shaoran ni siquiera le da tiempo a levantarse otra vez. Su amigo se sitúa a su lado y al segundo siguiente lo abraza. No es un gesto tierno, sino todo lo contrario; rudo, repentino, masculino al fin y al cabo, y sin saber muy bien si este brazo va aquí y el otro allá.

—No me ha entrado ningún ataque de bipolaridad ni nada por el estilo, que lo sepáis —masculla Eriol a modo de explicación mientras Shaoran no sabe qué devolverle; si el abrazo o el puñetazo— Es sólo que no entiendo por qué no habéis decidido contar con nosotros para fugaros. ¡Podríamos haberos ayudado!

Shaoran y yo intercambiamos una mirada que sólo nosotros podemos entender. No es necesario malgastar el tiempo tratando de contarle a Eriol los motivos por los cuales desaparecimos sin decir nada. Él sabe todo el asunto de la profecía, por lo que debería posicionarse en nuestro lugar y comprender que no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados fingiendo que no pasaba nada y trazando un plan para salvarnos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?— pregunta Shaoran al cabo de un rato de incómodo silencio— Deberías haberte marchado a Hong Kong con Meiling y Xiao Mei. O haberte quedado con Tomoyo, que para algo es tu novia…

Otra vez se deja atisbar esa sombra tan extraña en los ojos de Eriol, pero él ya no dice ni hace nada sobre el tema, sino sólo limitarse a responder a la pregunta de Shaoran.

—Lo hice, fui a Hong Kong con ellas. Y por eso estoy aquí ahora —aclara extrayendo otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla y rebuscando el mechero en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Lo enciende— Corréis un grave peligro…

El corazón me da un vuelco ante semejante advertencia. Asustada, le tomo la mano a Shaoran en un gesto involuntario, buscando ese calor que haga tranquilizarme. Él me devuelve el apretón y trata de sonreír para reconfortarme, pero su sonrisa es extremadamente falsa y no puedo creerla.

—¿A qué refieres?

—Tu padre, Shaoran, ha descubierto vuestra ubicación. Y va a por vosotros. A estas alturas, él por su cuenta ha conseguido averiguar todo lo de Sakura y si tú no la matas, Lyang está dispuesto a hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Shaoran palidece de pronto, aunque creo que el tono de mi piel fácilmente puede superar al que adopta el suyo. El miedo embriaga cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras me aferro a la mano de Shaoran y pienso a la velocidad del rayo en una solución, pero sólo tengo en la cabeza las palabras de Eriol: Nos han descubierto y vienen a matarnos…

Shaoran suspira tratando de tranquilizarse. Si él no conserva la calma en estos momentos, nadie será capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —pregunta mirando directamente a Eriol, que ya se fuma su segundo cigarro.

—Para eso estoy yo. He venido a sacaros de aquí, pero con la condición de que esta vez contéis conmigo en vuestras decisiones y no actuéis por vuestra cuenta.

Eriol extiende la mano que no sostiene el cigarrillo y nos la tiende mientras nos reta a aceptar su desafío con la mirada. Observo a Shaoran de reojo intentando averiguar lo que está pensando, pero como de costumbre, no lo consigo. Permanece estático en el sitio contemplando la estampa de su amigo y probablemente sopesando otra opción diferente a la salida que nos ofrece Eriol. Sin embargo, finalmente estrecha su mano y a continuación nos levantamos los tres del suelo, en pos de los pasos de Eriol.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Entonces salgamos de aquí —comenta Eriol dirigiéndose sólo a Shaoran. Después observa en derredor y añade— Vamos a ir a otra dimensión alternativa, pero no podremos hacerlo si antes no destruimos ésta. Ya sabes, Shaoran, que eso es algo que sólo puede hacer el creador de la realidad y ése en este caso, eres tú.

—¿Qué dices? Este lugar es parte de mi vida. No puedo cargármelo así por las buenas…

—Shaoran tiene razón —intervengo al ver la indignación y desolación reflejadas en su rostro— Él trabajó muy duro para construir todo esto… No puedes pretender hacerlo desaparecer sin más como si nunca hubiera existido.

Eriol da una fuerte patada en el suelo a la par que aprieta los puños descargando una rabia que ni Shaoran ni yo podemos entender.

—¡De recuerdos no se vive, joder! ¿Queréis morir o qué? ¡Vamos, hay que darse prisa!

Shaoran sólo asiente con la cabeza y mueve ligeramente el brazo derecho describiendo extrañas figaras en el aire mientras susurra alguna palabras en un idioma que yo no conozco. Cierra los ojos lentamente y los abre con cada movimiento que repite a lo largo de los siguientes cinco minutos. Y entonces un repentino temblor sacude el suelo. Shaoran se queda quieto con la vista clavada en un punto fijo. Su mundo comienza a desmoronarse, al igual que todo lo que aquí ha vivido… también conmigo, como si en realidad esos recuerdos no fueran importantes y pudieran perderse así de fácil. La casita en donde nos hemos refugiado, los juguetes de cuando Shaoran era un niño, el lago con su cascada, los árboles y todo cuanto nos rodea comienza a desmoronarse.

—¡Venga, corred o esto se nos viene encima!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Deprisa!

Eriol nos toma a los dos del brazo y nos arrastra corriendo hacia la grieta espacio-temporal que nos conduce a nuestro verdadero mundo. Avanzamos entre los pedazos de esa realidad que se derrumba, como tantas cosas que ya hemos dejado atrás en el camino, preguntándonos qué será lo próximo que tengamos que dar, que nos puedan arrebatar.

No decimos nada en todo el recorrido, aunque de vez en cuando miro a Shaoran buscando en él alguna clase de respuesta. Pero desde hace tiempo, no ha cambiado la expresión de su rostro, ni tampoco suelta prenda de lo que piensa. ¿Qué le pasa de repente? Es como si él también se estuviera desmoronando por dentro…

—¡Ahí está la salida! —grita Eriol al atisbar una franja de luz blanquecina extenderse en el horizonte— ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que alcanzarla!

Apretamos el ritmo todo lo que podemos, hasta casi desfallecer, y seguimos corriendo hasta acercarnos cada vez más al exterior. Ya queda muy poco, unos cuantos metros más y podremos empezar de nuevo… encontrar la solución que buscamos. Vivir y amarnos hasta que el cuerpo diga "basta". Shaora y yo… para siempre. Y no estaremos solos. Tenemos con quien contar. Saldremos adelante. Sin duda. Seremos libres… eternamente. Venga, un poco más… Ya estamos muy cerca… Ya podemos palpar nuestra felicidad.

Sin embargo…

—¡No, Sakura! ¡No entres!

Shaoran frena en seco tirando con todas sus fuerzas de Eriol, que se niega a detenerse y trata de seguir caminando hacia la salida de la realidad creada por su amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tenemos que largarnos ya! —exclama Eriol visiblemente nervioso— ¡Se acaba el tiempo! ¡Si esta dimensión alternativa se desmorona con nosotros dentro, también moriremos!

—¡Entonces aceptaré ese destino si es necesario, pero no pienso permitir que le hagas daño a Sakura! ¡No dejaré que ella muera!

Shaoran hace un amago de tomarme de la mano y retenerme contra su pecho. No obstante, Eriol se lo impide sujetándome con fuerza mientras yo me pregunto qué está pasando en verdad.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ella también morirá si no salimos de aquí! ¡Tú puedes quedarte si quieres, pero yo no pienso morir ni aquí ni ahora!

El resplandor que emana de las manos de Shaoran después de la intervención de Eriol, es tan fuerte que me obliga a cerrar los ojos de repente. Acaba de extraer su magnífica espada de su cuerpo, algo que no deja de impresionarme cada vez que lo hace, y la blande delante de las narices de Eriol en un gesto claramente amenazante.

—Ven aquí, Sakura —ordena Shaoran si quitarle el ojo de encima a Eriol— Ven conmigo.

Apenas avanzo un paso, Eriol me retiene entre sus brazos, presionando sus manos contra mi cuello y apretando duramente, ahogándome…

—¡Todos moriremos! —grita perdiendo el control— ¡Nos matarán si no hago esto! ¡Si antes no te mato a ti, Sakura!

El aire me va faltando con cada palabra que Eriol escupe en mitad de su repentina locura sin motivos ni razones para actuar como actúa. Siento cómo sus dedos tiemblan en torno a mi cuello. Está asustado, tiene miedo… pero aún así no duda ni por un momento en despreciar mi vida amenazando con quitármela aquí mismo.

—Aléjate de ella, Hiiraguizawa —continúa Shaoran avanzando lentamente sin soltar su espada.

Mientras tanto, la grieta interdimensional que separa la realidad creada por Shaoran, cruelmente destruida, de nuestro propio mundo, comienza a cerrarse muy despacio, a desmoronarse en silencio sin esperar a que nosotros tomemos una decisión.

Puedo ver el terror y la incertidumbre reflejados en los ojos de Shaoran, aunque esos sentimientos no le hacen perder la determinación de apuntar con el filo de la hoja de su espada al pecho de su mejor amigo, si es que todavía pueden considerar que tienen esa relación.

—Lo siento, Sakura —susurra Eriol completamente fuera de sí e ignorando por completo a Shaoran. Ya no parece el muchacho seguro de sí mismo y de sus posibilidades que encandilaba a las chicas con dulces palabras de amor que terminaban siendo mentira. Ahora parece débil, frágil y a punto de romperse— Tengo que hacerlo… no hay otra manera…

Y esas cuatro últimas palabras me dan la clave para asegurar que algo pasa para explicar la locura de Eriol. Ya no se trata de que Shaoran y yo nos salvemos. Ahora también tenemos que salvarlo a él.

—¿Otra manera? ¡Siempre hay otra manera, otros caminos…! ¡Y nosotros podemos ayudarte, Eriol! ¿No somos amigos? ¡Yo sí que me considero tu amiga!

—Apártate, Eriol. —interrumpe Shaoran— Deja que Sakura se vaya…

La grieta se va cerrando cada vez más. Dentro de un par de minutos se habrá cerrado del todo… Y nosotros moriremos. Nos esperará la Muerte con su manto negro de oscuridad impenetrable.

—No podéis ayudarme. ¡Nadie puede! Ésta es la única manera de salvarla…

—¿De salvarla? ¿A quién?

Todavía recuerdo con extrema claridad el nombre que pronunció Eriol entonces. El mundo se detuvo durante el resto de mi vida. Se perdió el color y la llama de la alegría. Es como si ya hubiéramos muerto antes de tiempo, como si de repente hubiera dejado de respirar el aire fresco, como si me tragara el mar, el océano azul, como si el cielo se tiñese de negro y el sol nunca más volviera a brillar en la profundidad del firmamento. No quería creerlo, pero su mirada zafiro me estaba diciendo la verdad, y yo no podía hacer oídos sordos de algo como eso. Salvarla… a ella… Y de pronto todo pareció encajar…

—A Tomoyo.

En apenas dos segundos sucede todo y sin embargo, la sensación es idéntica a la que tendría si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Shaoran se abalanza sobre Eriol espada en mano, dispuesto a enterrarla en su pecho. Éste grita esquivando el golpe fatal que se dirige directo a mí. Yo, estática en el sitio, soy incapaz de moverme pese a ver cómo la punta de la espada quiere hundirse en mi abdomen. Shaoran también chilla y arroja la espada lejos, muy lejos, aunque no tanto como para que Eriol no pueda cogerla al vuelo por la empuñadura. Shaoran me abraza interponiéndose entre Eriol, la espada y yo. Y éste último corre en nuestra dirección amenazándonos con el arma y sentenciando nuestro fin.

—Adiós, Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto.

Eriol Hiiraguizawa arremete con la espada mientras yo cierro los ojos intentando concentrarme para no sentir apenas dolor. Me abrazo a Shaoran y beso su pecho, porque es lo único que me da tiempo a alcanzar. Antes de que Eriol nos trinche como al pavo en Nochebuena, en mi mente vuelan un millar de recuerdos aislados que también luchan por subsistir aun si conmigo tienen que morir, como si quisieran darme la solución que necesito…

—_Te espera una difícil prueba, Sakura… Estos últimos encuentros que has tenido van a cambiar tu vida y tarde o temprano acabarán sumiéndola en la más profunda oscuridad. Sólo hay una cosa que puede salvarte. A ti… y a él…_

—_¿Él?_

—_Sí, alguien a quien conoces. Con quien vas a compartir multitud de experiencias nuevas y sensaciones maravillosas. Alguien a quien vas a entregar tu corazón sin saber absolutamente nada y como nunca se lo has entregado a nadie más. Sólo podréis salvaros de una manera… Y tú tienes que darte cuenta… debes _despertar_._

Despertar… Aquella mujer en esa extraña tienda... ¿Esa es la clave para vivir? Yo quiero salvar a Shaoran, pero si para ello mi poder debe renacer no sé cómo podría conseguirlo.

—Saku… ra…

¡Tengo que lograrlo! ¡Debo Despertar! ¡Es mi deber, la vida de Shaoran y la mía recaen en mí!

—Sakura…

—_No debes preocuparte. Recuerda que eres tú, Sakura… Y que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien._

¡Sí, es verdad! ¡Todo irá bien! Porque yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y creo en mí misma. ¡Todo irá bien!

—¡Sakura!

Shaoran me empuja brutalmente hacia la grieta justo antes de que desaparezca mientras él esquiva el golpe de Eriol y también salta dentro, sin soltarme de la mano. La cegadora luz nos abruma en la blancura de nuestra caída hacia ninguna parte, con el miedo y la incertidumbre como acompañantes de este insólito viaje. Intento gritar, pero las palabras mueren en mi garganta antes de ser expulsadas y lo único que puedo hacer es aferrarme a la mano de Shaoran, que poco a poco comienza quedarse fría, gélida, como el mismo hielo… Hasta que de pronto ya no soy capaz de sentirla y todo el blancor que nos rodea se convierte en una oscuridad tan negra que de nada sirve abrir los ojos y tratar de ver algo, pues es como si los tuviera completamente cerrados.

El descenso se vuelve más y más lento a medida que avanza y al cabo de unos segundos me precipito al suelo, que también noto de lo más frío. No hay ni un solo rayo de luz… No hay nada ni nadie… Ni muerto ni tampoco vivo. Estoy sola en un mundo que no es el mío. ¿Era este el plan de Eriol? ¿Dejarme morir en un lugar vacío y oscuro como éste? ¿Cavar mi tumba aquí? Pero lo cierto es que a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que mi muerte sería lo más conveniente para liberar a Shaoran de la maldición de la profecía, lo cierto es que yo sí que quiero vivir y ser feliz a su lado. Quiero sonreír cada día y entregarle todo lo que él me da. Quiero quedarme para siempre con Shaoran y vivir sin ataduras ni cadenas, porque lo que quiero, se reduce a él, porque lo amo, eso es, quiero vivir porque lo amo y es la razón de mi existencia.

La oscuridad comienza a disiparse lentamente debido al brillo de varias lucecitas aisladas en el aire. Son muchas, muchísimas, y presentan tonos entre amarillos, violetas y ligeramente anaranjados. Algunas se contonean suavemente mientras que otras permanecen inmóviles, estáticas donde están. La claridad se hace mayor. Y entonces puedo ver donde estoy y qué sucede.

Podría decir que he regresado a Japón, pero no estaría demasiado segura de estar en lo cierto. Tiene que haber escondida alguna trampa… De no ser así, Shaoran estaría ahora mismo a mi lado. Y sin embargo, ha desaparecido inexplicablemente cuando yo he tocado el suelo.

Es de noche y me encuentro, a mi parecer, en el interior de un amplio edificio de oficinas, del estilo de esos rascacielos enormes que pueden verse en la ciudad de Nueva York, en el piso situado por debajo de la azotea. Un gran ventanal me permite ver la ciudad de Tomoeda y su ritmo nocturno, las casas, comercios y calles iluminadas por las farolas, los coches con su ir y venir y ningún viandante paseando por las aceras vacías, lo que me conduce a pensar que ya será tarde. En efecto, cuando descubro un reloj en colgado en una de las paredes de la estancia en donde estoy, compruebo que son las cuatro y diez de la madrugada. Pero la hora no es lo que llama mi atención… al lado del reloj se encuentra un gran espejo de cuerpo entero, en donde mi reflejo se ve algo distorsionado a como yo lo recordaba. ¿Qué ha sido de mi vaqueros, las deportivas y mi camiseta? Ya no queda nada de eso. En su lugar, ahora voy ataviada con un vestido blanco de volantes y algunas cadenas doradas repartidas por la cintura y el cuello. Está hecho de un material muy ligero y volátil, que permite libertad de movimientos. Llevo el pelo completamente suelto y para rematar voy descalza. Es decir, completamente distinta a como me he vestido esta mañana antes de comenzar el ritual con el agua en el lago de la dimensión creada por Shaoran.

A solas camino a ciegas por el edificio, apoyándome contra el cristal de la ventana que separa el interior del exterior y con la sensación de ya haber vivido esto antes. ¿Un _deja vù_? En cualquier caso, no puedo recordar de dónde puedo sacar que ya he pasado por esto con anterioridad, ni tampoco si fue real o no.

Suspiro con resignación mientras busco a Shaoran llamándolo por su nombre una y otra vez, pero él, por supuesto, no responde, y ante un silencio matador, decido sentarme en el suelo y esperar a que suceda algo… o a que no ocurra nada y entonces morirme de hambre, de sed, de pena o simplemente de puro aburrimiento.

Justo entonces caigo en la cuenta de algo en lo que ni siquiera me había fijado: en el horizonte atravesando el vidrio de la ventana y llegando mucho más allá, se alza portentosa la Torre de Tokio, son su infinidad de hierros rojos y blancos y sus luces encendidas brillando bajo la luna llena…

¡El sueño! La otra Sakura… Y ahora esa Sakura soy yo.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso estoy dentro de mi propio sueño?

Con mis manos palpo el gélido cristal que me separa de una caída hacia el vacío que probablemente sería mortal, y echo un vistazo a la Torre de Tokio, sintiendo cómo una advertencia se cierne sobre mí. La respuesta se halla delante de mí, entre ese amasijo de hierros y tornillos ordenadamente construidos como para poder levantar semejante estructura arquitectónica…

Tengo que ir hacia allí… Pero, ¿cómo?

—Pídelo por favor.

Eriol Hiiraguizawa está apoyado contra la pared del edificio y se acerca muy despacio a mí, precavido, y esta vez sin arma alguna en las manos. El miedo me paraliza, pero debo actuar, debo escapar de aquí…

—¡¿Qué quieres? ¡Lárgate!

—¿No deseas ir a la Torre de Tokio? —ronronea sin detener el ritmo de sus pasos—. Él ya está allí… y te está esperando.

—¿Quién?

De una zancada Eriol me da alcance y desliza su brazo por detrás de mi cintura, abrazándome y echándome su aliento en la cara. Yo estoy tan asustada que ya no puedo controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo, ni las ganas de salir corriendo ni nada. He quedado a su merced y si ahora mismo quiere matarme, podría hacerlo sin ningún problema.

—Shaoran.

Ni siquiera me da tiempo a abrir la boca para decir algo, no me da tiempo a sorprenderme ni moverme, porque en ese momento Eriol cubre mis ojos y mi boca con sus manos. Noto que un remolino de aire nos invade, que nos trasladamos en silencio hacia alguna parte, pero aunque lo intento, obviamente no puedo ver nada. Y cuando me libero de ese agarre que incluso ha llegado a hacerme daño, me encuentro de nuevo sola. Sí, estoy sola con mi sombra, aunque algo ha cambiado…

Esta vez estoy dentro de la Torre de Tokio.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Sakura Kinomoto… —una voz de ultratumba sale de algún rincón del lugar en donde me encuentro. Se trata de una voz grave, áspera, seca, masculina y algo ronca, capaz de ponerme los pelos de punta en un santiamén. Miro en todas direcciones tratando de descubrir el paradero de la intervención, pero acabo rindiéndome al no encontrar nada e ir poniéndome más y más nerviosa. A fin de cuentas, no tienen que pasar demasiados minutos para descubrir a mi interlocutor, pues al final es una sombra la que irrumpe en la sala. Se trata de un hombre de elevada estatura y complexión delgada, rondando los cuarenta y cinco años de edad. Camina con pesadumbre a la par que con decisión y oculta su rostro tras la capucha de una túnica china de color verde— Si te digo la verdad, no imaginaba que fueras así, pero ahora que te veo bien no me extraña que mi hijo se haya encaprichado de ti. —el hombre se acerca cuidadosamente mientras se lleva una mano al rostro y va deslizando con lentitud la capucha hasta desenmascarar su identidad. Abro los ojos de par en par ante mi sorpresa. ¡Yo ya he visto a este hombre! ¡Es el de aquella fotografía que encontré en casa de Eriol!— Así es, joven heredera de la magia de Clow, yo soy Lyang Li, el padre de Shaoran y siento decírtelo, pero también soy el mismo que esta noche va a acabar contigo.

Lyang Li… Este hombre es el que le arrebató la infancia a Shaoran, aquél por el cual ha sufrido tanto y por el que a día de hoy todavía sigue sufriendo. Nuestro verdugo…

Dios mío… Es clavado a Shaoran. El mismo cabello color chocolate, los mismos ojos e incluso la anatomía se parece… ¡Son idénticos! Es increíble lo distintos que pueden llegar a ser teniendo un físico tan parecido…

Lyang se acerca más y más, tanto que si estira un poco más el brazo podrá tocarme sin ningún problema… Y terminar con todo de una maldita vez, porque estoy segura que con sólo el roce de sus dedos en mi piel, yo sufriré la más espantosa de todas las muertes.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño!

De la nada aparece Shaoran y se planta frente a mí empuñando su espada. ¿De dónde la ha sacado? ¿No se la había arrebatado Eriol?

Shaoran blande la hoja contra su padre mientras se asegura de que cubre con su cuerpo el mío, de tal forma que cualquier ataque lo reciba él en lugar de yo.

—Ya sabía yo que Eriol no sería capaz de retenerte por mucho tiempo —masculla Lyang Li con rabia sin alterarse lo más mínimo— Bueno, ya ha hecho lo que debía hacer… Y eso ya es suficiente. No todo el mundo puede traicionar a sus amigos. A veces ni siquiera por amor…

—¿Amor? —intervengo indignada al escuchar la palabra en su boca— ¡Usted no sabe lo que es el amor! ¡Nunca ha sabido lo que es y nunca lo sabrá! ¿Cómo puede hablar de amor? ¡Usted es…!

—¡Silencio! —grita Lyang realmente enfadado— Harías bien en enseñar a tu novia cómo debe de comportarse delante de sus mayores, Shaoran.

—Tú no te mereces ni el más mínimo respeto por parte de nadie.

—Hiiraguizawa no opina lo mismo que tú, ¿verdad, Eriol?

Eriol surge de entre las sombras con la mirada fija en sus zapatos. Se aproxima a Shaoran y a mí con pesadumbre y tristeza y nos mira con apatía cuando está lo suficientemente cerca. Shaoran me estrecha con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a que en cualquier momento Eriol pudiera apartarme de su lado. Pero él sólo nos mira con sinceridad antes de decir:

—Lo siento mucho, chicos… Espero que podáis perdonarme algún día.

Shaoran no puede soportarlo más y termina estallando.

—¿Que te perdonemos? ¡¿Que te perdonemos? ¡Nos has vendido, traidor! ¡Nosotros confiamos en ti y tú nos has estado engañando todo este tiempo! ¿Desde cuándo, Eriol, desde cuándo sabías que esto pasaría?

Eriol no dice nada. Agacha la cabeza y se limita a asentir y disculparse una vez más.

—Lo siento…

—Eriol…

El muchacho sigue caminando hacia donde Lyang está mientras Shaoran y yo nos aferramos con fuerza y nos preparamos para contraatacar si fuera conveniente, pero por el momento no sucede nada. Eriol se reúne con Lyang, situándose frente a él, y de pronto parece renacer de sus cenizas como el ave fénix y volver a ser el Eriol que siempre ha sido, insolente, altanero y seguro de sí mismo. Así toma a Lyang por el cuello de la túnica y le sostiene una mirada envenenada. Lyang, por supuesto, sigue sin inmutarse. Ningún crío de diecisiete o dieciocho años va a decirle lo que tiene que hacer.

—Suéltala —exige Eriol con seriedad, escupiendo la orden con asco— He hecho lo que me has pedido, así que ahora cumple tu parte del trato y libérala.

Lyang se pierde en medio de una carcajada irónica que me eriza los pelos de la nuca antes de contestar:

—¿Ves, Kinomoto, como no debes adelantarte a mis palabras? Si yo antes hablaba del amor, únicamente era por esto.

El hombre chasquea los dedos de sus manos tras pronunciar esas palabras y del techo cae una jaula de barrotes oxidados. La jaula se destroza por completo al tocar el suelo y apenas veo lo que hay dentro me siento desfallecer con un grito ahogado sobre los brazos de Shaoran.

—¡Tomoyo!

Sí, Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga. Tirada sobre el frío suelo y atada de pies y manos, ataviada con unos vaqueros desgarrados y una camiseta violeta rota y muy sucia. Tomoyo, más delgada, con el pelo lacio y despeinado, la cara demacrada y más pálida de lo habitual se mueve lentamente intentando ponerse en pie sin llegar a conseguirlo. Ni rastro hay de su sonrisa, de sus hermosos ojos cargados de vida, de su feminidad desbordando por cada poro de su piel. No hay nada de ella. Está irreconocible.

—¡¿Qué has hecho con ella, cabrón?

Shaoran me sujeta con fuerza cuando intento precipitarme hacia Lyang con la intención de hacerle daño, a sabiendas de que eso sería lo último que hiciera. Eriol se reúne con ella y la estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Sakura, tranquila —susurra Lyang con suavidad, pero yo soy incapaz de controlarme. ¡Tomoyo!— Esa Tomoyo que ves ahí no es la misma que ha convivido contigo durante los últimos cinco meses…

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere con que no es la misma? Ahora sí que no entiendo nada… Shaoran aprieta los puños en torno a la armadura de su espada plateada mientras la rabia va fluyendo por todo su ser. ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre sea su padre?

—¿De qué coño hablas? —estallo— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga? ¡¿Qué tienes en nuestra contra?

—Podría decir decirse que la Tomoyo que ha estado contigo durante este tiempo era falsa…

—¿Falsa? —pregunto sin comprender mientras Lyan se regodea de mi ignorancia. ¡Maldito bastardo!

—Pero no es del todo exacto asegurar que sea así. —continúa dándose aires de sabihondo— Verás, déjame explicarlo, ¿quieres? Yo lo sabía todo desde el momento en que esa profecía llegó a mis manos, desde el principio. Sabía que eras tú la heredera de la magia de Clow desde el día en que naciste, que conservabas en tu interior un poder capaz de destruirnos, que mi hijo se enamoraría de ti cuando empezaran a interesarle las chicas y que haría todo lo posible por salvarte aunque él mismo estuviera destinado a matarte. Así como sabía esto, era plenamente consciente de que si uníais vuestras fuerzas, no tardaríais en averiguar mis propósitos y acabar conmigo, por lo que ideé un plan. A sabiendas de que Eriol también caería en las redes de esta chica —señala a Tomoyo contemplándola con un orgullo repugnante—, la secuestré antes de que eso sucediera y separé su cuerpo de su alma mediante la magia más negra que Clow nos legó. Para este tipo de conjuros es necesario sesgar otra vida y es ahí donde intervino Ielan. Fue de gran ayuda para mis objetivos, ¿sabes, Shaoran? Porque sí, después de todo estabas en lo cierto; yo la maté. —Shaoran rechina los dientes y vuelve a amenazar su padre con la espada preso de una rabia mucho que más que justificada. Él nunca estuvo equivocado respecto a la muerte de su madre… Lyang la mató pero, ¿de veras era tan necesario destruir tantas vidas y acabar con ellas por conservar esa rama mágica? ¿O es que la meta de Lyang es otra diferente que sólo él conoce?—. Bueno, a lo que vamos… Yo sabía que tarde o temprano necesitaría algún esbirro, de ahí que pensara en Eriol e ideara todo este embrollo de dividir a su novia en dos. Si cuerpo y alma no se unen en un máximo de unos meses, ambas partes morirán. Si mis cálculos son correctos, eso le sucederá a esta chica dentro de dos días. Con este panorama por delante, Eriol no podía escapar a mis órdenes y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a la persona que más ama. Tampoco me equivoqué en eso…

—Respóndeme a una pregunta, Lyang —dice Shaoran frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Cuál ha sido tu verdadero objetivo? ¿Sólo querías destruir a Sakura por preservar nuestra propia magia o hay algo detrás?

Lyang sonríe satisfecho con la cuestión que acaba de formular su hijo. Pareciera que ha estado esperando durante toda la conversación para que surgiera la pregunta. Por ello, no tarda en contestar.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Shaoran. Eres listo. Supongo que no por nada eres hijo mío.

—Muy a mi pesar…

—Lo cierto —continúa Lyang sin prestar atención al comentario de Shaoran— Es que sí hay un propósito disfrazado en este embrollo. Lo que realmente quiero es fusionar las dos ramas mágicas de Clow y obtener así la ley de la Inmortalidad que él rechazó dividiendo su poder en dos. Y para ello es necesario acabar con la vida del último descendiente de la segunda parte de la magia de Clow —Lyang me mira con arrogancia tras ese comentario.

—Entonces… todo lo que decía la profecía, ¿era falso?

—No, para nada. Si el poder de esta chica Despierta, nosotros moriríamos por poseer un poder de menor magnitud, pues las dos ramas no pueden convivir en el mismo mundo residiendo en seres distintos, algo que cambiaría si ese poder lo tuviera una sola persona. Por eso, si se lo arrebato cuando aún esa magia no da señales de vida no sucederá nada y obtendré lo que necesito para ser inmortal.

—¡¿Has hecho todo esto para vivir eternamente? —espeta Shaoran sin dar crédito a las palabras de su padre— ¡Estás loco!

—Eres despreciable, Lyang —interviene Eriol— Dame la otra mitad de Tomoyo, su cuerpo, ¿no? Ésta, la que ha convivido con nosotros durante este tiempo es su alma, ¿estoy en lo cierto? ¿Acaso no acordamos eso? Un cuerpo sin alma ni corazón es un receptáculo vacío incapaz de sentir nada, pero el alma conserva todos los sentimientos y no le cuesta mantenerse sola durante algunos meses… Por eso tú te quedaste con el cuerpo y enviaste el alma para suplantar a la Tomoyo completa; para que nosotros no sospechásemos nada. Venga, devuelve a Tomoyo a la normalidad… En eso consistía el contrato que firmamos. Yo te filtraba información sobre tu hijo y Sakura Kinomoto y así tú no permitirías que Tomoyo muriera. ¡Cumple tu parte!

Lyang se masajea las sienes con aburrimiento, como si ya quisiera pasar a la acción.

—Y lo haré… Tranquilo, Eriol, lo haré… Siempre y cuando Sakura también cumpla su parte del trato y muera esta noche.

Extrañamente y a pesar de todo lo que aún no sabemos, esas palabras consiguen tranquilizarme. Lyang acaba de dejar claras las condiciones de ese contrato de sangre, esa letra tan pequeña que Eriol no tuvo oportunidad de leer. El hechicero exigía mi muerte, nada más. Si yo desaparecía se terminaba todo. Tomoyo recuperaría esa vida que le estaba siendo arrebatada y podría volver a sonreír, a vivir junto a Eriol y a compartir su felicidad… Y Shaoran tarde o temprano me olvidaría y conocería a otra chica que ocupara el vacío que yo dejaría en su corazón. Quizás tardase en hacerse a la idea de no verme nunca más, pero lo acabaría superando, al igual a todos a quienes he tenido el honor de conocer. Mi familia, amigos y vecinos recordarían que hubo una temporada en la que una tal Sakura Kinomoto vivió en una casita en la ciudad de Tomoeda y que estando a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad murió por… ¿Accidente, enfermedad? Tal vez me harían algún tributo, una crónica en el periódico, un homenaje y ya está. Lo que quedaría luego sería el olvido…

Igual es eso lo que tengo que hacer. Morir… Si lucho para salvarme es probable que la primera en caer sea Tomoyo. Pronto no tardarían en seguir sus pasos Eriol y Shaoran… y yo ya no podría hacer nada por defender… Si el único destino que me espera es la muerte, entonces estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo y entregarme sin resistencia. Así sólo yo sufriré el daño. Pero… ¿Quién no me dice a mí que después de muerta Lyang no decidiera terminar con la vida de los otros? Ya ha demostrado su nobleza, no puedo fiarme de un hombre como él… Sin embargo, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie. Quiero que todos sean felices, y si para ello yo debo desaparecer del mapa entonces que así sea.

—Yo también cumpliré mi parte del trato, así que libera a Tomoyo y a los demás, por favor...

Shaoran me abraza fuertemente tras pronunciar estas palabras. La ira, rabia y desesperación muerden cada parte de su ser, arañándolo e hiriéndolo, provocando heridas que serán muy difíciles de curar…

—¡No pienso consentirlo! —exclama acariciando mi pelo. Está visiblemente nervioso y cada parte de su anatomía desborda un millar de sensaciones y emociones que soy incapaz de describir. Tal vez la que debería estar así tendría que ser yo. Pero, al contrario que él, yo estoy muy tranquila. He aceptado mi destino y todo lo que me espera. Y si es inevitable no merece la pena sentir pena o dolor, pues simplemente no vale la pena sentir ya nada más. Ni siquiera amor.

—Shhhh, Shaoran… —susurro devolviéndole el abrazo más dulce que puedo ofrecerle y tratando de retener las lágrimas— Todo irá bien. Tú vas a vivir, vas a ser feliz y yo también lo seré viendo cómo pasan los años y tú continúas con tu vida.

—¡No, no sabes lo que dices! ¡Sakura! ¡No voy a permitir que mueras!

Shaoran toma mi rostro entre sus manos. Tiene los ojos a punto de desbordar en ríos de lágrimas que, sin embargo, se resisten a caer por sus mejillas.

—Los dos no podemos vivir en el mismo mundo… No hay otro remedio…

—¡Encontraremos la forma, te lo aseguro!

Niego con la cabeza y aparto sus manos de mi cara con ternura para después acariciar su pelo color chocolate y tener la certeza de que esta es la última vez que puedo acariciarlo de esta manera. Me retiro poco a poco y avanzo hacia Lyang, que me espera con los brazos abiertos. A cada paso que doy, la muerte se cierne más y más sobre mí, pero ya no me importa. He tenido que vivir todo lo que hacía falta. He conocido a personas maravillosas que han llenado mi vida de luz cuando yo creía que sólo podía haber oscuridad. Me he enamorado y he amado a Shaoran con todas mis fuerzas, deleitándome con cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada palabra, cada gesto que me regalaba a mí y sólo a mí. No todo han sido buenos momentos, pero también he estado ahí para superar los malos. He disfrutado de mis triunfos y he aprendido de mis fracasos. Me he llevado una pequeña parte de todos a quienes he conocido y he descubierto lo bello que es amar y ser amado de la misma manera y con idéntica intensidad. Tal vez haya sido corta, tal vez haya estado rodeada de enigmas sin resolver, de infinidad de cosas que no voy a ver ni sentir, ni experimentar, pero pese a todo he tenido una vida plena. No me arrepiento de nada, así que ya puedo morir tranquila. Sé que todo estará bien aun cuando yo no esté aquí para verlo.

—Sakura…

Eriol se aferra débilmente al bajo de mi vestido blanco cuando paso por su lado. Tiene la cara completamente desencajada y sostiene a Tomoyo entre sus brazos, que yace rendida sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Parece mentira que se vea tan muerto con todo lo que él ha sido, todo lo que ha hecho, los corazones que ha destrozado y las mentiras que ha contado. Ahora es otro distinto, roto en pedazos y sin fuerzas para seguir viviendo. En cambio todavía le queda una chispa de vida para pronunciar mi nombre por última vez.

—Te perdono, Eriol, te perdono todo —digo acariciando su mejilla humedecida por las lágrimas tibias que descienden por su piel— Cuida de Tomoyo por mí, por favor.

Eriol se tapa la boca con las manos y abraza a mi amiga pasando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Sonrío al verlos así e imagino lo felices que podrán ser cuando todo termine, cuando ya no haya nada ni nadie que les pueda arrebatar sus más sinceros sueños.

Lyang espera, impaciente hasta el final, a que yo me posicione a su lado. Nos taladramos con la mirada durante algunos segundos. Ámbar contra verde, aunque esta vez no son los ojos de Shaoran los me observan, ni tampoco la expresión que transmiten es la misma. Estos ojos son fríos y distantes. Están vacíos y no albergan nada más que odio y deseo de venganza, tal y como el corazón putrefacto y en proceso de descomposición de Lyang. Me da asco seguir contemplando una mirada tan sucia como la suya, y finalmente le doy la espalda y espero a que haga lo que tenga que hacer.

—Eso es, pequeña —sisea rozando sus labios contra mi oído— Haces bien en venir a mí y aceptar tu muerte. Por eso no voy a dejar que sufras. Será rápido e indoloro, te lo aseguro. —Lyang rodea mi cuello con sus gruesos dedos mientras yo tengo la sensación de que el tiempo avanza más despacio. Alzo la mirada y veo a Shaoran de rodillas contra el suelo, cabizbajo, pensando en alguna manera de poder salvarme sin hallar respuesta alguna. Quisiera decirle tantas cosas que soy incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Cómo hacer que se sienta mejor en este momento? ¡Debes ser fuerte, Shaoran! ¡Ahora más que nunca!— ¿Algo que decir? ¿Un último deseo?

Lyang detiene sus movimientos, retrasando el momento de mi muerte. ¿Qué podría decir? Son mis últimas palabras… ¿Algo para Shaoran? ¿Pero qué? Sería inútil decirle que le quiero, porque ya lo sabe. Y si le digo cualquier otra cosa la despedida se haría mucho más difícil. No, ya no tengo palabras para Shaoran.

—Sólo una cosa… Y escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir —digo con un tono de voz aplastante— Espero que en tu eternidad no estés solo, Lyang Li. Espero que encuentres a alguien con quien compartir el resto de tus días y que te haga descubrir lo bello que es cuidar de aquellos que te aman y a los que amas.

Lyang arruga la frente, esperando quizá a que yo dijera algo más dramático que consiguiera divertirle. Se queda pensando mis palabras durante algunos segundos, pero por supuesto, para él son sólo ñoñerías que ni por asomo podrán tocarle la fibra sensible.

—¡Qué bonito! ¿Eso es todo? —pregunta mientras yo asiento con la cabeza— Muy bien, prepárate para cumplir con tu destino. Adiós, joven heredera de la magia de Clow Reed.

Cierro los ojos cuando los dedos de Lyang comienzan a presionar mi cuello con una fuerza descomunal, rompiéndome por dentro. Dijo que sería rápido y que apenas sentiría nada, pero el dolor se hace insoportable a medida que la mano de Lyang se hunde en mi piel. Abro la boca agonizando entre jadeos que parece que no acaban nunca. Se me saltan las lágrimas y trato de gritar inútilmente. Deseo con todas mis ganas que termine pronto, que cese este sufrimiento para que solo quede la luz de un Cielo que a la fuerza tiene que estar abierto para mí…

Y entonces sucede…

De pronto siento que vuelo, que me elevo en el aire y me pierdo, que abandono mi cuerpo en una blancura que ciega y hace daño, que soy libre por fin… después de tanto tiempo, que ahora puedo ser feliz. El dolor ya no retumba en mi cuerpo ni puedo escuchar los gritos que trataban de escapar de mi boca. Todo ha terminado… ¿En esto consiste la muerte? ¿Realmente he dejado de respirar? ¿Se acabó?

—Mentirosa…

Es muy extraño… Como si no hubiera muerto… Pero ya no puedo ver a Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. Ya no siento la mano de Lyang cerrándose en torno a mi cuello ahogándome, y ni siquiera puedo mover mi cuerpo como yo quiero, sencillamente porque no puedo realizar movimiento alguno. Aunque…

—Traidora…

Tal vez esperaba otra cosa. Algo más agrio, no tan dulce… Algo que durase mucho más y que me hiciese desear de verdad morir… ¿Y si todo esto fuera un sueño? ¿Y si en realidad todo es producto de una pesadilla y la verdad es que estoy despertando ahora? ¿Y si nada de lo que he hecho en estos meses hubiera sido cierto? ¿No sería hasta más lógico pensar en eso? Que la magia no existe, que no estoy aquí y que, obviamente, Shaoran y yo nunca hemos tenido ni tendremos absolutamente nada.

—¡Basta!

Algo se desgarra con ese grito ahogado. Abro los ojos y me encuentro en el lugar justo en donde estaba. Lyang todavía me sostiene con fuerza, aunque ya no hace presión alguna. Eriol y Tomoyo continúan abrazados en el suelo, él aún asustado y ella inerte entre sus brazos, y Shaoran se levanta poco a poco con un brillo blanco saliendo de las palmas de sus manos. ¿Ha sido él quien estaba gritando? ¿Entonces no he muerto todavía?

—¡Si ibas a morir dijiste que sería yo quien te mataría! —exclama fuera de control.

Abro la boca para protestar, para decir cualquier cosa que me permita asegurar que esto es real y que aún estoy viva, pero ni siquiera me conceden un mísero segundo para eso.

Shaoran se abalanza sobre Lyang y yo, extrayendo una vez más la espada de su cuerpo. Lyang me da un empujón y se aparta de la escena para no sufrir daño, preguntándose los motivos por los cuales su hijo actúa así. Tal vez sí que era cierto que sólo él sería capaz de acabar conmigo, tal y como decía la profecía… ¿Debería dejar que me matase sin más?

—¡Lucha, Sakura, defiéndete! —grita saltando y alzando su espada en el aire por encima de mi cabeza. ¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿Que pelee… contra él? ¿Que seamos rivales como cuando competíamos en los campeonatos de atletismo del colegio?— ¡Vamos o te juro que te mataré aquí mismo!

Y antes de que entierre el arma en mi pecho, yo también extraigo mi propia espada de mi cuerpo y contrarresto su ataque. Nos enzarzamos de esta manera en una pelea que poco o nada tiene que ver con los entrenamientos, golpeando el filo de las hojas con fuerza, arremetiendo sin llegar a tocarnos y clavando en el otro la mirada del uno.

—¡¿Qué haces, Shaoran? ¡Detente! —exclama Eriol sin atreverse a actuar de otra manera.

No obstante, Shaoran continúa peleando contra mí, abatiéndome… Porque por mucho que hayamos entrenado, yo nunca podré superarle ni mucho menos hacerle daño. Las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar silenciosas por mis mejillas cada vez que saltan las chipas del metal con cada golpe, trayendo a mi memoria un recuerdo diferente cada vez.

¡Yo quiero vivir! ¡Y quiero hacerlo junto a ti, Shaoran! Cada segundo, minuto, hora, cada respiración que realizas… Quiero que tu vida sea también la mía… ¡No quiero morir! Deseo que tus sueños sean los míos… ¡Que soñemos juntos por siempre, que nos amemos sin miedo a nada! Pero me lo haces tan difícil… Que ya me cuesta amarte, que me cuesta imaginar que rozas mi piel, que a veces desearía verte muerto y a la par tenerte eternamente junto a mí. ¡Vete! Porque te quiero demasiado como para perderte de repente. Te amo. ¡Desaparece y…!

—¡Mátame! —chillo desesperada— ¡Mátame de una vez, por favor! ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Arrojo con todas mis fuerzas la fina espada, que cae al suelo con un golpe seco. Shaoran se queda petrificado, sin hacer otra cosa más que mirarme fijamente y respirando casi con ansiedad. Empuña el arma con firmeza pero sin atreverse a dar un paso más. De pronto ya no existe todo lo que nos rodea. No hay nada. Sólo él y yo frente a frente, espada contra espada, con nuestros sentimientos por bandera y nuestro amor por escudo. Alzo los brazos al aire, extendiéndolos todo lo que puedo y avanzando hacia él con cautela. Shaoran rompe el contacto visual conmigo y aprieta con un pulso pésimo la empuñadura de su propia espada. Sonríe con indiferencia y por último vuelve a fijar su mirada en la mía.

—Que así sea —sentencia preparándose para el golpe de gracia, como se suele decir.

Corre hacia mí con la espada en alto, apuntando directamente a mi corazón… Esta vez no cierro los ojos, sino que me quedo observando su figura contonearse mientras se aproxima, mientras caen derrotados los metros que nos separan. Ya está aquí delante. Otra vez como al principio, como cuando nos conocimos y desencadenamos sin saberlo toda esta historia de amor. Shaoran y yo… como siempre… Pero en esta ocasión no vamos a amarnos. Ahora es el momento de terminar con todo lo que él y yo hemos creado. Es tiempo de matarnos.

Y entonces ocurre algo insólito.

Cuando ya creo que muero desangrada entre sus brazos, que termina por destrozar mi maltratado corazón, cuando imagino que de una vez por todas se ha terminado, Shaoran oculta la espada tras su espalda y me abraza dulcemente, meciéndome con sus propios latidos, los cuales puedo escuchar con total claridad. Paralizada por la sorpresa de ese abrazo, no sé a ciencia cierta cómo he de reaccionar, pero finalmente son mis propios impulsos los que me guían a ciegas, correspondiendo ese gesto como tantos otros que me ha regalado durante estos meses que hemos compartido juntos. Vuelvo a sentir su tacto tibio, su pelo entre mis dedos, su mejilla contra la mía y esa sensación tan electrizante que sacude mis entrañas cuando está a punto de besarme, algo que no se hace de rogar. Con delicadeza separa mi rostro del suyo sólo para volver a sellarlos por los labios en un beso que se hace eterno, un beso diferente a todos los demás y que, en cambio, comparte la misma esencia que todos los anteriores. Claro, no por nada es un beso de Shaoran. Una vez más recuerdo el primero que me dio, ése que me robó a la fuerza y que yo me esforcé en no corresponder pese a que fue inútil. Todo cambió a partir de ese día. Shaoran se introdujo en mi corazón sin apenas darme cuenta. Los sentimientos que yo albergaba hacia él y que juré sentir por siempre son como entonces; no han cambiado ni un ápice y sé que eternamente permanecerán brillando en el interior de mi pecho… Aunque todo termine.

—Sakura —susurra Shaoran apartándose de mi lado aunque sin llegar a romper el abrazo que nos une— Quiero que sepas que eres mi vida y que te quiero muchísimo, con todo mi ser. Por si todavía no te ha quedado claro quiero decirte que te amo, pero… —acaricia mi pelo y suspira amargamente antes de continuar— En el momento en que tu magia Despierte ya no podremos estar juntos. Seremos totalmente incompatibles y el único deseo que conservaremos en nuestros corazones será el de la muerte. Desde el principio esto ha sido imposible y nosotros no hemos sabido frenar a tiempo… Ahora ya es tarde —no comprendo muy bien hasta dónde quiere ir a parar Shaoran, por lo que únicamente le sigo el juego asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando y prestando suma atención a sus palabras. No obstante, el silencio cobra importancia entre nosotros y de pronto Shaoran me empuja separándome de él por completo y volviendo a apuntarme con la espada— Uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro porque ninguno podrá vivir en el mismo mundo en donde viva su homólogo enemigo —cita solemnemente— Si la profecía se rompe, si no se llegara a cumplir, quizá esto tendría un final feliz, ¿no es cierto? Si uno de los dos muere… ¿Aceptas que éste es nuestro destino, Sakura?

Me tomo unos segundos de reflexión mientras me pierdo en los ojos de Shaoran. Finalmente me veo obligada a contestar.

—Acepto. —respondo con decisión— Acepto ese destino, pero también acepto que te amo y que quiero estar a tu lado. ¡Te quiero, Shaoran! Te quiero… ¡Y quiero vivir siempre contigo!

Shaoran avanza un par de pasos con la mirada vacía y alza la espada por encima de su cabeza bajo la atenta vigilancia de Lyang y Eriol, pues Tomoyo sigue inconsciente y no puede presenciar nada más que la oscuridad que la embriaga.

—Entonces… Haré lo que debo hacer…

Todo sucede muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Shaoran se desliza veloz hacia delante alzando cada vez más su arma mortal. Yo grito cuando veo descender con extremada rapidez la espada. Eriol se desgarra la garganta pronunciando mi nombre sin dejar de sostener a Tomoyo mientras que Lyang espera la llegada de esa inmortalidad que está a punto de conseguir. El dolor se hace insoportable cuando lo que era inevitable al fin ocurre. Chillo con todas mis fuerzas destrozándome las cuerdas vocales en medio de una confusión que cada segundo se hace mayor. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer a borbotones esperando el momento de no sentir absolutamente nada, momento que parece no llegar nunca. Me deshago en pedazos cuando la sangre tiñe de rojo mi vestido blanco y se esparce por el suelo como en una auténtica película de terror. Me siento desfallecer entre la agonía de ver lo que ahora veo y el dolor, el miedo y el llanto que no cesan y que no cesarán durante algún tiempo.

Shaoran. En mi boca sólo está su nombre. Shaoran Li…

—¡SHAORAN!

Pero él ya no puede sentir ni padecer nada. Ya no podrá decir más que me ama, ni será capaz de abrazarme en las noches en que haga un frío insoportable, ni podrá consolarme o secar mis lágrimas cuando yo más lo necesite, cuando la desesperación y la tristeza se hagan presas de mi pobre cuerpo, de mi quebradiza voz. Sólo podrá caer de rodillas, como ahora, sobre el charco de sangre que se ha formado en el suelo mientras yo sigo llamándolo una y otra vez a sabiendas de que ya no volverá a contestarme.

—¡Shaoran…!

—Sakura…

Y no hay más. Sólo mirarnos a los ojos esperando el día en que podamos hacerlo con una sonrisa en los labios… mientras Shaoran entierra la espada en su propio pecho.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...! No me deseéis la más dolorosa de las muertes, ni me hagáis vudú en la distancia, ni pegués patadas a un balón imaginando que es mi cabeza (¿eing?). Ya sé que el final de este capítulo es algo radical, bueno bastante, pero tenía que ser así. Con lo noble y sacrificado que es Shaoran, ya todos sabíamos que si alguno de los dos debía morir tendría que ser él. Sin embargo, NO adelantemos acontecimientos porque no está todo dicho ni mucho menos. A _Mentir por Amor_ todavía le qudan varias sorpresitas hasta su final...

Ahora no me queda demasiado tiempo para seguir escribiendo esta sección, pero si os habéis quedado con las ganas de saber qué pasará, podéis visitar mi blog en unos días, ya que ahí actualizaré con un SPOILER sobre el próximo capítulo (en serio, no os lo perdáis).

Gracias a todos por estar ahí apoyándome y esperando por las actualizaciones, por dejarme reviews (esta vez espero no recibir ninguna amenaza de muerte xD) y por seguir esta historia a cada capítulo.

Mención especial merece mi amiga **Luz **ya que su cumpleaños fue hace unos días y puesto que yo no pude felicitarla por no tener Internet (¬¬) ahora mismo la mando un beso muy pero que muy fuerte y un tirón de orejas allá en donde quiera estar ^^¡ FELICIDADES, amiga!

Y también quiero hacer un saludo especial a **Mel**. Yo sé que es cierto que últimamente no hablamos mucho y menos ahora que yo he estado desconectada de todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que aquí también tienes una amiga que te aprecia mucho y que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

En fin, hasta aquí llega mi comentario en este capítulo. Espero que estéis ahí para el siguiente ^^

Un abrazote y ojalá que todos hayáis disfrutado de vuestros veranos. Ciao!

_Ess~chan_ :D


	21. Inocencia

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Inocencia**_

_**(Sakura)**_

—¡SHAORAN!

Una y otra vez estallo en sollozos mientras el dolor físico que experimenta Shaoran se hace también mío. Lo sostengo entre mis brazos esperando a que, como siempre, me mire con esa dulce mirada que sólo puede ser suya. Pero ahora los ojos de Shaoran son dos cuencas vacías de color ámbar. Nada más que eso.

—¡No, Shaoran! ¡No me dejes! ¡NO! —grito desesperadamente mientras destrozo un poco más mis cuerdas vocales. Shaoran no responde ni se inmuta. Me mira con los ojos que ya no ven nada, con un corazón que no siente y una boca que no habla.

El silencio sólo roto por mi llanto es tan profundo e inmenso que siento cómo poco a poco me acuchilla, como la propia sentencia de muerte que esa estúpida profecía ha dictaminado sobre el cuerpo inerte de Shaoran. Tiemblan, tiemblan mis manos, palidece mi rostro mientras mi piel y mi vestido se manchan de su sangre, sangre derramada inocentemente por amor. Me abrazo al cuerpo de Shaoran con ansiedad, tratando de distinguir el débil palpitar de sus latidos al apoyar mi oído derecho sobre su pecho. Espero uno, dos, tres segundos… y de pronto escucho algo. No sé si es una ilusión manifestada por el deseo de que aún siga vivo o si de verdad su corazón todavía continúa latiendo, pero lo cierto es que una inmensa felicidad invade mi ser cuando oigo ese ligero bombardeo resonando en su interior.

—Shaoran, por favor… No te mueras… Te quiero…

—Sa… kura…

Una mano blanca y fría acaricia mi mejilla mientras esa voz ronca pronuncia mi nombre una vez más. Shaoran a duras penas puede moverse, pero lucha por sobrevivir aun sabiendo que eso es algo inútil. Está herido de muerte…

—Por favor, Shaoran… No…

—Shhh… —susurra mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas que no se atreven a caer— Esto es… lo mejor… para… los dos, Sakura… Ahora podrás ser… libre…

—Yo no quiero esa libertad. ¡No la quiero si tú no estás a mi lado disfrutando de ella!

Shaoran inclina un poco la cabeza y posa sus manos sobre las mías, las cuales taponan la herida en su pecho.

—Saca la espada —ordena muy despacio. Yo me niego en rotundo— Vamos… sácala y todo… terminará.

—¡No! ¿Por qué quieres entregar tu vida por la mía?

—Porque… yo sin ti no podría… vivir —masculla atragantándose con una repentina tos— En cambio tú sin mí… podrás salir adelante. Estoy… seguro de que lo conseguirás…

No puedo creerme lo que me está diciendo. Ni yo ni ninguno de los aquí presentes. Todos permanecemos atónitos por el curso que están tomando los hechos, como si estuviésemos dentro de una nueva profecía aunque, por supuesto, esto fuera algo inevitable.

Mis lágrimas empapan el rostro de Shaoran cuando vuelvo a hablar.

—Te equivocas. Sin ti no podré…

—Por favor, Sakura, sé fuerte —dice con amargura mientras intenta secar mis lágrimas con la punta de su dedo índice— Y… no llores… Nunca vuelvas a… llorar por mí. Sólo ten en mente… que yo, pese a todo… siempre te he amado. Y siempre te ama…

Los latidos de Shaoran tocan a su fin antes de que pueda finalizar la frase. Se va así, entre mis brazos que ahora son los de la Muerte. Shaoran… se muere…

—¿Shaoran…? —murmuro con un miedo indescriptible que se deja entrever en el tono de mi voz. Él ha cerrado los ojos para no volver a abrirlos. Pero esa hipótesis no quiere cobrar fuerza en mi cabeza mientras aún sienta su piel junto a la mía. —¡Shaoran!

Eriol corre junto a mí en el momento en que de nuevo vuelvo a ensordecer el mundo con mis gritos. Me abraza con fuerza sin soltar a una todavía inconsciente Tomoyo, intentando calmar mi dolor sin conseguir nada. La idea de una vida sin Shaoran se me hace muy cuesta arriba, imposible del todo… Y por un breve instante de tiempo deseo que la hoja de esa maldita espada, asesina de Shaoran, también se hunda en mi pecho.

Lyang avanza hacia la escena dando traspiés, con la vista fija en su hijo muerto, el cual clava sus ojos en algún punto vacío del negro techo. Extiende una mano, pero yo me interpongo entre él y Shaoran. No quiero que lo toque, no quiero que manche lo que un día fue ni que tan siquiera vuelva a pensar en cómo se llama. Shaoran no se lo merece… En realidad, no merece nada de lo que le ha pasado a lo largo de su vida, ni todo el dolor ni el sufrimiento causados, ni el arrebato de esa infancia que tuvo que perder a la fuerza, ni mucho menos un padre que manipula y juega con vidas ajenas y no tan ajenas para lograr sus más oscuros fines. ¿La inmortalidad? ¡Espero que te pudras en ella, Lyang Li!

—Pobre iluso —masculla frunciendo el entrecejo— Pensar que dando su vida podría salvarte… Pero tú también estás muerta, Sakura Kinomoto. Él ha sentenciado tu fin con su propia muerte…

Intenta tocar a su hijo otra vez mientras sonríe malévolamente como un loco desquiciado que rechaza por completo cualquier ápice de cordura que pudiera poseer.

—¡No lo toques! —grito con todas mis fuerzas revolviéndome entre los brazos de Eriol sin dejar de soltar a Shaoran— ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Él ya está muerto! ¿Qué más quieres arrebatarnos?

Lyang retrocede un par de pasos, pero no abandona la altanería que lo caracteriza ni por un segundo, sino que prefiere seguir regodeándose en su victoria.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, niña? —pregunta tomándose su tiempo antes de responder— Daba igual que Shaoran muriera o no esta noche. Lo único que ha conseguido con desaparecer es que el equilibrio del mundo no se tambaleé, ya que la magia de Clow Reed no puede residir en la Tierra por separado. Yo, para lograr la Inmortalidad absoluta, debo reunir la magia que depositó Clow en ti y que aún duerme tranquila junto con mi propio poder. Que Shaoran haya muerto no cambia las cosas, puesto que la fuente de su poder también es la mía. Eso es algo que se ha buscado él solito por imbécil y por niñato, por haberse enamorado de quien no debía.

—¡Shaoran no es imbécil ni tampoco un niñato! ¡Es mucho más hombre de lo que tú podrás llegar a ser algún día! ¡Él se ha sacrificado por amor y eso es algo que tú jamás podrás entender!

Eriol me da un apretón en los hombros como advirtiéndome de que mida cuidadosamente las palabras antes de soltarlas por la boca, pero la ira y la rabia me consumen tantísimo y me hacen tanto daño que yo, sinceramente, ya no puedo controlarme ni permitirme el lujo de guardar silencio. Shaoran ha muerto. Y eso es algo inadmisible, imperdonable… Algo que no pienso pasar por alto

—¿Y qué con eso? —espeta Lyang con dureza— ¿Qué ha ganado? ¿Qué ha conseguido? No ha logrado ni su felicidad ni la tuya. El amor que a ti te profesaba no ha sido suficiente para salvarlo. Y tampoco podrá conservar tu vida. Prepárate para morir, Sakura Kinomoto.

Lyang alza sus manos al cielo y extrae de ellas un bastón de una longitud considerable, de color dorado y con una extraña forma coronando el extremo superior. Es idéntico al que vi en mi sueño en aquella Torre de Tokio… Me apunta directamente con él sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Eso es el bastón que antaño pertenecía a Clow Reed —explica rápidamente Eriol— Con él combinaba los poderes del sol y la luna para fortalecer su magia y realizar los conjuros más complicados de la magia negra…

Lyang no le da tiempo a terminar.

—Apártate, Eriol. O tú también morirás.

Eriol no se mueve de su sitio, sino que me deja a Tomoyo y se sitúa delante de nosotras con los brazos extendidos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—No pienso consentir que le hagas más daño a mis amigos.

Del bofetón que Lyang le suelta a Eriol en toda la cara, éste no vuelve a pronunciar palabra, sino que se queda anclado al suelo sin poder despegar los pies por mucho que lo intente. Comprendo entonces que Lyang ha debido de embrujarlo para impedir cualquier tipo de movimiento. Eriol fija una mirada inexpresiva en Tomoyo, tal vez implorando al cielo que no le suceda nada por estar entre mis brazos. Yo le hago una seña prácticamente imperceptible para evitar que se preocupe. Yo moriré, pero no pienso llevarme a mi amiga conmigo.

—¡Devuelve a Tomoyo a la normalidad! —exijo sujetando con firmeza su frágil y pálido cuerpo— ¡Has hecho un trato con Hiiraguizawa! ¡Cúmplelo!

—Por supuesto que lo haré —ronronea Lyang con una sonrisa de lo más superficial pintada en su rostro de duras facciones— Pero lo haré después de que tú mueras. ¡Deja de ser un estorbo y desaparece!

Lyang se precipita sobre mí en el momento en que termina su amenaza. Me aparto bruscamente para evitar que me toque y en el camino de mi adversario se cruza Tomoyo, la cual se ve propulsada por una fuerza sobrehumana hacia el lugar en donde Eriol está, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Tomoyo!

—No gastes aliento… Ella ya no te responderá.

—¡Sakura! —unos metros más a la izquierda, Eriol, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por su parte, logra desplazarse los centímetros necesarios para recoger a Tomoyo y hacerse cargo nuevamente de ella. Suspiro aliviada cuando vuelvo a verlos juntos. Están a salvo… de momento— ¡No te preocupes por nosotros y céntrate en el combate! ¡Tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad que Shaoran te ha brindado! ¡Debes vivir por él!

Asiento con la cabeza mientras me recupero del golpe y visualizo la espada que he arrojado minutos antes, cuando estaba enzarzada en la pelea con Shaoran.

Shaoran…

¡No! ¡No puedo pensar en eso ahora! ¡Si muero Shaoran habrá entregado su vida en vano! ¡He de impedir que eso suceda! ¡Pase lo que pase viviré!

—No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, ¿me oyes? —interviene Lyang cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos— ¡Ríndete ahora que estás a tiempo y entrégate a mí! ¡Dame tu poder! Vamos… ¡Concédeme la Inmortalidad!

—¡No pienso abandonar nunca!

Y me deslizo entre los ataques de Lyang buscando el hueco que necesito para escabullirme y hacerme con la espada que yace inerte en el suelo unos metros más allá. Mientras tanto, Lyang intenta alcanzarme en mi huida hacia la vida que él ha despreciado para su propio hijo. Hablo. Le hablo a él; a Lyang. Hablo a la par que me muevo como si estuviera interpretando la más bella de las coreografías con la intención de desconcentrarle, de hacer que no me siga el ritmo y que se pierda en su propio remolino de venganza. Corro de un lado para otro lanzando algunos hechizos defensivos que Shaoran me enseñó; escudos y barreras que frenan los ataques de Lyang durante algunos segundos. Y cuando ya estoy a escasos centímetros de la espada, Lyang se percata de mis intenciones.

—¡Quieta! —grita corriendo hacia donde yo me encuentro, todavía sin tomar la empuñadura entre mis manos.

Y yo, haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia, recojo la espada del suelo y lo apunto con la afilada hoja. Lyang vuelve a sonreír y lanza un poderoso conjuro con su bastón dorado. Del extremo superior saltan chispas rojas y verdes que rodean la espada y empiezan a oxidar el filo plateado, a carcomer el metal, taladrarlo y destruirlo por completo. Zarandeo el arma de un lado para otro tratando de disipar esos extraños chorros de luz que se han enroscado como serpientes a lo largo de toda la espada, pero ya es tarde. Antes de que pueda hacer nada, el arma se deshace en un millar de granitos de ceniza gris.

Abatida caigo de rodillas contra el suelo, alcanzando el cuerpo sin vida y desangrado de Shaoran, el mismo que todavía tiene hundida su propia espada en su pecho. Me acurruco a su lado y, sintiéndome débil, frágil, pequeña y de lo más infantil e inútil, rompo a llorar.

Es entonces cuando sé que yo también voy a morir.

—Perdóname, Shaoran… No he sabido preservar lo que tú me has dado. Lo siento tanto…

—¡No te rindas, Sakura! —grita Eriol, pero él ya no puede hacer nada para que yo cambie de idea. Ahora sí que se acabó— ¿Dónde se ha visto que Sakura Kinomoto se rinda? ¡Tú puedes!

No… He perdido… Ahora lo sé… De esta batalla y de esta guerra… yo ya no seré la vencedora. Perdonadme también vosotros, Eriol y Tomoyo…

Las lágrimas me impiden ver la figura de Lyang cuando éste se arrodilla a mi lado y deja suspendida en el aire su mano derecha a unos pocos centímetros de mi cabeza, sin llegar a tocarme siquiera. En su fuero interno lucha por no reírse, pero lo que más desea, a parte de su preciada inmortalidad, es poder regodearse a gusto de su victoria.

—¿A qué esperas? —pregunto yo sin poder soportarlo más— Venga, adelante… Has ganado… ¡Quítame la vida al igual que has hecho que tu hijo muriera!

—Todos sois unos inútiles, incompetentes e innecesarios —murmura sin alzar demasiado la voz mientras las luces encendidas de la Torre de Tokio colorean de anaranjado su semblante relajado— Si de verdad supierais de qué va la vida lucharíais conmigo. Serías inmortales junto a mí… Y construiríamos juntos un mundo mejor…

—Estás loco…

—Pero vuestra decisión es otra, ¿verdad? —masculla acercando su cara a la mía, dejando que su aliento toque mi piel— Voy a contarte un pequeño secreto, Kinomoto. Guarda silencio porque Eriol no debe enterarse, ¿eh? Para eso están los secretos. Para no ser revelados jamás. Aunque contigo podré hacer una excepción. A fin de cuentas dentro de nada estarás muerta y yo habré borrado cualquier recuerdo que pueda quedar en aquellos que te conozcan para no causarles dolor.

—¡Eso lo harías para que no relacionaran mi muerte contigo, cabrón! —grito escupiendo las palabras con asco— ¡No quiero saber nada de lo que tengas que decirme!

—Pero yo sí quiero que lo sepas —dice acercándose todavía más y acariciando el pelo de su hijo, un gesto que no me da tiempo a impedir— Verás, una vez muerta tú, también acabaré con la vida de tus amigos. Eriol Hiiraguizawa y la tal Tomoyo Daidouji caerán aquí, esta misma noche.

—¡Maldito hijo de…! ¡Dijiste que ellos dos serían libres! ¡Era un trato!

—Y no sabes lo que me gusta romperlos. Ahora sí, Sakura, no quiero alargar tu vida durante mucho más tiempo, así que ha llegado el momento del adiós definitivo. ¿Estás lista?

Yo ya no escucho las palabras de Lyang. No oigo absolutamente nada. Sólo tengo un pensamiento que no quiere abandonar mi cabeza; que todos sin excepción vamos a morir y que luego nuestros recuerdos serán borrados de las mentes y corazones de aquellos a los que un día conocimos. Moriremos todos… como Shaoran, como Ielan y como todos los que se han quedado en el camino de esta historia… Sólo quedará Lyang Li en un mundo vacío y desolado. Un mundo en donde nuestra existencia habrá perdido toda la vigencia que le corresponde tener.

No… No me gusta… No quiero un mundo como ése aunque yo no esté para verlo.

No… ¡No quiero! ¡No me gusta nada!

—¡No pienso consentirlo!

Se oye un fuerte estallido procedente de algún lugar cercano. Tanto que incluso creo que semejante ruido procede de mi propio cuerpo, y un fulgor, un resplandor azul plateado emerge del interior de mi pecho creando una especie de película alrededor de mi piel. Es una sensación cálida y suave, relajante… como el agua…

Lyang grita mientras dicta su sentencia final sobre mí. Y entonces, al fin, se decide a tocarme por primera vez.

_**(Shaoran)**_

La muerte… A decir verdad es mucho más sencillo _vivir_ el momento que pensar en cómo será hasta que llega. No es nada del otro mundo, tan sólo la línea que separa el decir "hoy estoy aquí y mañana ya no". Duele, para qué negarlo… Pero sólo es dolor físico, ése que a los dos segundos te deja tranquilo y lo olvidas para siempre. Estoy plenamente convencido de que, si yo he muerto esta noche, no ha sido por clavarme semejante arma mortal en el pecho, sino por ese par de ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas que me suplicaban una y otra vez que les quitase la vida. Ese dolor permanecerá en mí aún después de muerto. Estoy seguro de ello.

Ya está, al fin soy libre… Disfruto de la libertad sin ti… Sin Sakura. ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que ya no vamos a poder descubrir juntos?

Pero te lo juro, mi vida… Yo también quería sonreír, ser feliz contigo. Quería que nos perteneciera una fecha, nuestra fecha, la más bonita. Sólo para ti y para mí. Deseaba tener un estado que llevase tu nombre, marcar el número de tu teléfono con los ojos cerrados y esperar un par de tonos para escuchar tu voz cada día en que no pudiésemos vernos. Deleitarme con una caricia, un beso, un "te quiero" que procediera de tu boca. Quería llevarte en mi mente, recordarte en mi memoria, conservarte en mi corazón y, por supuesto, que hicieras nuestra una canción, la más dulce, la más emotiva, la más suave. Quizá la más heavy, yo qué sé, pero que fuera sólo nuestra. Necesitaba que me amaras, así como tú necesitabas que yo te amara a ti. Ansiaba darte todo. Entregarme a tu piel. Ser única estrella de tu universo, convertirme en la luz que alumbrara tus días. Yo también quería decirte una y otra vez que me encantas, quería escuchar de tu boca que me adoras. Quería estar contigo aún cuando tú no quisieras saber nada de mí. Hablar con sinceridad, atreverme, respetar, crecer, tener valor o simplemente ser valiente para no dejarte nunca marchar. Mi vocación jamás fue la de ser escritor pero, pretendía escribir nuestra historia, ¿sabes, Sakura? La más bonita de todas, y crear así páginas distorsionadas de esta realidad, pues deseaba que ésta vez tuviera un final feliz. Sí, te quería a ti y sólo a ti. Y también quería vivir. Eso no era una mentira ni ninguna fantasía inventada, vida mía… Yo quería vivir junto a ti.

A duras penas creo que me pongo en pie y me encamino hacia ninguna parte. Tratar de ver algo es inútil, pues lo único que hay es oscuridad. Todo aquí es tan negro que ni yo mismo puedo verme, así que ni siquiera sé si conservo mi cuerpo intacto o si me he convertido en una especie de alma en pena que busca tratando de hallar consuelo en el lugar equivocado y de la forma errónea. No hay nadie. Sólo estoy yo deslizándome entre las sombras de un mañana en el cual mi futuro ya no tiene vigencia alguna.

Sakura… No me arrepiento de haber muerto si con ello he conseguido salvarte. Mil veces deseaba mi muerte antes que la tuya, te lo aseguro… Desde el mismo momento en que supe que uno de los dos tendría que abandonar irremediablemente al otro, comprendí que ése alguien a la fuerza iba a ser yo… Pues no iba a permitir que nada malo te sucediese. Aún así, a partir de ahora no soy capaz de imaginar una vida sin ti, si se le puede llamar así…

Las horas fluyen en el reloj del tiempo a medida que camino en el más profundo de los silencios. Por más que ando y ando nunca llego a cansarme, como si me sobrara energía. Tal vez se debe a que el camino tampoco quiere terminarse, sino sólo seguir adelante.

Si de verdad esto es la muerte, tampoco resulta tan desagradable como yo la concebía en mi cabeza. Es incluso apacible ser el dueño de un mundo que sólo es tuyo. Soportar la soledad es otra cosa, pero en alguna parte de este extraño lugar debe haber algún pobre diablo con quien poder compartir los ratos de angustia que me esperan si tengo que vagar sin rumbo fijo dentro de esta oscuridad.

Es increíble… Pienso que después de todo lo que me ha pasado no me merezco un final así… ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Lucha, Sakura! Porque es la única manera de que esta historia termine bien, al menos para ti.

—Y ella así lo hará.

Una repentina luz ilumina mi rostro permitiendo una ligera visión de lo que me rodea. El corazón me da un vuelco cuando escucho esas palabras. O más bien, cuando ese tono de voz llega a mis oídos. Arrogante, imponente y altanero. Pese a todo, femenino hasta la muerte… y nunca mejor dicho. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos desafiándome a entender el misterio que con su presencia se acaba de revelar, pero yo lo único que puedo comprender con semejante visión es la certeza de que realmente estoy muerto.

La mujer retira algunos mechones de pelo negro y largo de su cara y me observa con ternura mientras deposita sus manos sobre mis hombros y acaricia mi piel por encima de la camiseta. Así, lentamente, como si no tuviera prisa, como si quisiera perderse dentro de esa delicada caricia similar al roce de un pétalo perteneciente a una flor cualquiera en tu mejilla. Es suave y también cálida, porque a fin de cuentas, ese gesto no deja de ser suyo.

—Mamá…

Y el curso de las lágrimas es prácticamente irrefrenable. La abrazo con fuerza, arrugando los pliegues del kimono que ella viste entre mis manos, sintiendo la delicada tela junto a mi pecho, en donde yace un corazón que ya no late. Ielan enreda sus dedos en mi pelo mientras sonríe abiertamente y trata de transmitir en silencio todo lo que las palabras no pueden llenar. Al fin nos hemos reunido los dos tras tanta penuria. Ahora puedo despedirme de ella como es debido… O mejor dicho, que ella misma me dé la bienvenida a su propio mundo; el de los muertos, pues he comprendido que el de los vivos ya no está abierto para mí.

—Has hecho bien, Shaoran —masculla sin dejar de abrazarme— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo.

El momento es tan emotivo que no soy capaz de pronunciar palabra, así que sólo me dejo llevar por la persona que me arrulla sin pensar en nada más. ¿Cuántas veces he perdido la ocasión de disfrutar de detalles como estos durante mi niñez? Es cruel que a un niño le arrebaten el cariño de su madre cambiándolo por falsas palabras, por espadas y deseos de venganza. Pero ahora todo eso se ha acabado… y siento como si una parte de mí hubiera sido liberada, como si a partir de este preciso instante fuese capaz de sonreír por el resto de mi existencia, sea cual sea.

Ielan se separa unos centímetros de mi cuerpo y rodea mis hombros con sus brazos mientras los dos echamos a caminar en medio de esta oscuridad impenetrable que, de pronto, no parece tan profunda. Avanzamos en silencio, dejando que nuestros sentimientos hablen por nosotros. Lo cierto es que nunca hemos sido demasiado abiertos el uno con el otro. En vida nos queríamos, sí, y por supuesto, eso es algo que en muerte no cambiará, pero tampoco lo hará la relación que teníamos. Ni se distanciará ni se hará más estrecha. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos necesita nada más.

—Mamá —susurro rompiendo el silencio— Ya sé que es estúpido preguntarlo, pero… ¿estoy muerto? ¿Y tú…?

Mi madre levante el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, llevándoselo a los labios. ¿He hecho mal en romper el silencio que nos embriagaba?

—No me corresponde a mí explicarte esos detalles, Shaoran —contesta mirando al frente y sin apartar su brazo derecho de mis hombros— Vamos, nos están esperando.

—¿Esperando? ¿Quiénes?

Ielan dibuja una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios que rápidamente acaba contagiándome. Ya se me había olvidado que ella podía sonreír así.

—Aquellos que te darán las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Y con eso continuamos caminando con la sensación de que en verdad no avanzamos nada, pero con la certeza de que toda esta historia comenzará a tener sentido dentro de muy poco. Los minutos corren mientras Ielan y yo volvemos a revivir juntos cada segundo que nos han arrebatado. Cuesta entender que el causante sea también una persona a la que nosotros considerábamos realmente importante. Tanto, que incluso cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido dar la vida por él. Pero ya no. Ya no estamos ciegos. Y sólo ahora sabemos que la realidad de Lyang es otra muy distinta. Supongo que él jamás nos tuvo en cuenta. No supo distinguir que nosotros éramos su verdadera y única familia.

—Es aquí.

Ielan detiene sus pasos tan pronto como abre la boca y yo, instantáneamente, me quedo petrificado en el sitio. No veo nada que sea diferente de donde hemos venido. El oscuro paisaje no ha cambiado ni un ápice desde que yo he aparecido en este mundo. Todo sigue tan muerto y vacío como era de esperar.

—¿Aquí? ¿Qué tiene de especial este sitio? —pregunto con curiosidad y unas cuantas dudas rondando en mi cabeza, las cuales no quieren abandonarme— Además… Aquí no hay nadie. ¿No nos estaban esperando?

Ielan suelta una carcajada un tanto amarga mientras acaricia mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

—La paciencia nunca ha sido lo tuyo, ¿eh, Shaoran? Veo que eso no ha cambiado…

Yo no diría que esa es una afirmación tan rotunda que desborda una seguridad aplastante por cada palabra. En realidad, he esperado casi dieciocho años para encontrar al amor de mi vida, todo para que al final yo terminase separado de ella por leyes que superan cualquier posibilidad de marcha atrás. Sin embargo, no me da tiempo a rebatir lo dicho por mi madre, pues frente a nosotros comienza a vislumbrarse una figura envuelta con una túnica blanca.

La silueta de una mujer se dibuja muy despacio ante nuestros ojos, los míos más atónitos que los de mi madre, que permanecen tranquilos y serenos, con su habitual fulgor de siempre. Supero por poco su estatura cuando la veo más de cerca, y su pelo largo, negro y rizado se deja entrever bajo la capucha que cubre su rostro y que rápidamente se esmera en quitar de en medio, dejando al descubierto unos hermosos ojos verdes. Unos ojos como los _suyos_…

Y de la impresión que me causa esa mirada creo enmudecer. Pero no, pues de pronto mi boca gesticula con su nombre en mis labios como si fuera un acto reflejo.

—¡Nadeshiko! ¡Nadeshiko Kinomoto!

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se apresura a tomar sus manos entre las mías con un deje de amargura por toda expresión. Su piel es cálida, suave, como la de su hija… Y es justo esa sensación tan terriblemente familiar lo que me obliga a apartarme, a romper ese contacto tan deprisa como puedo. Nadeshiko no se lo toma a mal, sino que me mira con dulzura por toda respuesta. Me siento culpable.

—Lo siento —me disculpo en apenas un susurro.

—No, no pidas perdón —repone sin abandonar su sonrisa— Te estoy muy agradecida por lo que has hecho con Sakura, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

Inevitablemente siento unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazar a esta mujer, como si con ese gesto pudiera ella devolverme a la vida o hacerme revivir los momentos que pasé junto a su hija. Porque ya no hay duda, no necesito preguntárselo. Con lo que me dijo en nuestro último encuentro anterior a éste, sé con total certeza que ellas dos son madre e hija. Aún así, todavía quedan varios enigmas que sólo Nadeshiko puede descifrar.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar— ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por Yuuko Ichihara? Ella ya está muerta, ¿no? Dímelo, por favor, necesito saber tantas cosas…

Nadeshiko intercambia una breve mirada con mi madre, Ielan, la cual asiente con la cabeza, como otorgando permiso para que ella me dé todas las respuestas.

—Sólo quería preveniros —dice alzando la mano en mi dirección pero sin tocarme, temerosa de otro rechazo por mi parte.— A ti y a Sakura… Ella no sabía nada de la existencia de Yuuko, pero tanto tú como Eriol sí. Y yo, de alguna manera, quería avisaros de todo lo que os tocaría vivir para que pudierais salir adelante y no abandonar vuestros objetivos. Pensé que eso os ayudaría, por eso adopté su forma. Nada más.

—Prevenirnos… ¿De qué exactamente? ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste en abierto, sino que sólo nos dabas pistas? No lo entiendo…

Ielan da un paso al frente y me encara consiguiendo intimidarme con una simple mirada. Eso es algo que tampoco ha cambiado.

—Guarda silencio y escucha con atención, Shaoran, antes de hacer ninguna pregunta —comenta lentamente para que yo vaya asimilando todo lo que me tiene que decir. Nadeshiko deja vagar sus ojos de Ielan a mí y viceversa sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra— Sí. Si por si acaso tenías alguna duda de ello, Nadeshiko Amamiya, ahora Kinomoto, es la madre de Sakura. Tanto ella como yo, como su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, y como el tuyo, Lyang Li, sabíamos de la existencia de una profecía que cambiaría por completo el mundo mágico, otorgando el pleno poder a uno de los dos clanes que se formarían con la división que antaño realizó Clow… o destruyéndolo para siempre. Conscientes de las consecuencias que esto acarrearía, tratamos de romper dicha profecía para que los últimos herederos, Sakura y tú, no sufrierais en vuestro encuentro, en vuestro periplo por cumplir o romper el hilo de vuestro destino. Pero todo fue inútil; no conseguimos destruir el maleficio que, sin duda, recaería sobre vosotros. Y una noche de invierno, antes de que Sakura o tú nacierais, Nadeshiko y yo tuvimos el mismo sueño. —Ielan hace una pausa de apenas dos segundos, observando mi reacción e intentando averiguar hacia dónde vagan mis pensamientos— Soñamos con el futuro que estaba por llegar.

Mis ojos se clavan en Nadeshiko buscando la confirmación de las palabras de Ielan. Ella asiente con la cabeza y continúa con la historia:

—Sí, es cierto. Ielan y yo soñamos con este momento y con todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora. Aunque la verdad es que vimos una realidad diferente en la que Sakura terminaba con la otra rama mágica, la vuestra, la de la Familia Li, cuando su poder Despertaba. Ella, a la edad de quince años, acababa con todos vosotros, corrompida por el poder que Clow Reed le cedió.

—Viendo cómo estaban las cosas —interviene Ielan—, decidimos crear un futuro alternativo en el que nadie sufriera daño alguno. Y es así como, unos años después de que Sakura naciera, Fujitaka, que había heredado el poder de Clow, le otorgó la mitad de su poder a Nadeshiko, un ser humano normal y corriente, huyendo ésta de su hogar tras ese intercambio. La profecía hablaba que Fujitaka conservaba la herencia de Clow Reed sin saberlo, pero lo cierto es que él era plenamente consciente de la magia que ocultaba en su interior.

Las palabras que fluyen de las bocas de estas dos mujeres se van convirtiendo poco a poco en ideas que revolotean inquietas en el interior de mi cabeza, creyendo ser las piezas de un puzle que, lentamente, comienzan a encajar.

—¿Por eso el poder de Sakura no se ha manifestado aún? ¿Porque tú te marchaste de su lado siendo ella una niña? —pregunto tratando de atar todos los cabos que me sea posible.

—Así es —contesta Nadeshiko— Para mí fue extremadamente difícil separarme de mis hijos y de mi marido, pero no tuve otro remedio. Si Sakura se criaba en una familia en donde yaciera oculto el pleno poder de Clow, aunque estuviera repartido en dos personas, su magia no tardaría en Despertar. Y no podíamos permitirnos eso. Fujitaka insistió en irse él, pero yo le aseguré que lo mejor sería marcharme yo. De haber permanecido los dos juntos a su lado, Sakura habría llevado a cabo el cometido de la profecía sin dudarlo.

—¿Y entonces por qué Fujitaka no te cedió todo su poder? Sólo te dio la mitad…

—Porque en el momento en que posees el don de la magia —explica Ielan— comienzas a nutrirte de tus poderes. Son como un órgano vital sin el cual no podrías vivir. Si Fujitaka me hubiera entregado todo su poder, él habría muerto. De todos modos, el poder de Sakura le viene dado por herencia directa de sus genes. Daba lo mismo que uno de los dos padres concentrara todo su poder y el otro se marchara. La magia de Sakura acabaría Despertando tarde o temprano. Además, queríamos tenerla bien vigilada para actuar en caso de que fuera preciso.

—En fin, volviendo al tema de que aquello conocido como sobrenatural es como un órgano vital que una vez se posee, se depende toda la vida de él… Incluso se da el caso —comenta Nadeshiko tratando de dar un paso más en la explicación. Yo escucho atentamente sin perder detalle— en que tu propia magia te absorbe por completo, creando de ti una imagen distorsionada de lo que en realidad no eres. Y eso sucede porque no eres capaz de controlarla, porque no eres consciente de que un gran poder, acarrea una gran responsabilidad.

—Te absorbe… —repito muy despacio. Y de pronto me veo a mí mismo en ese oscuro callejón en donde Sakura estuvo a punto de ser violada por aquel hombre. Fue odio lo que sentí entonces. Un odio profundo e inmenso que se adueñó de mi cuerpo, de todo mi ser. Tuve deseos de matarlo allí mismo. Y si no lo hice fue por ella, por Sakura… En ese momento pensé que a ella no le gustaría verme convertido en un asesino, ya que Sakura, no quiere hacer nunca daño a nadie ni ver sufrir a los demás. Es por eso que se me hace muy difícil la idea de que, en ese futuro que tanto mi madre como la suya vislumbraron, ella acabara con toda nuestra familia corrompida por ese poder.

—Sí, Shaoran. Y a veces, cuando es más grande que tú mismo, llega a manipularte —añade Ielan con amargura— Eso es lo que le sucedió a Lyang.

Lyang Li… ¿Su propio poder… le ha convertido en lo que es? ¿Es eso lo que pasará con Sakura si ella Despierta? No, me niego a creerlo… Sakura es dulce y amable con todo el mundo. Ella no haría nada de lo que mi padre hace. Pero… Las palabras de Ielan no pueden ser mentira, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué debería creer?

A medida que trato de buscarle un nuevo sentido al asunto, siento que la cabeza me da vueltas y comienza a dolerme de forma exagerada. Es como si, de abrirse una puerta, se cerrara otra. Esto no conlleva a ninguna parte…

—Creo… que no lo entiendo muy bien. Lyang quiere la Inmortalidad, ¿no? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la profecía?

—Después de mucho investigar el tema —dice Nadeshiko—, descubrimos que, si el poder de Clow que estaba repartido entre sus dos últimos herederos, se reunía en una sola persona, alcanzaríamos la vida eterna. Algo que el mismo Reed rechazó por no ser capaz de vivir en ella. No es fácil ver cómo las personas a las que tú más amas van cayendo unas detrás de otras. Clow no pudo soportar ver morir a sus seres queridos mientras él estaba condenado a ser inmortal, a quedarse solo por los restos. Y por eso mismo rompió su poder a sabiendas de que tras su decisión, y llegado el momento oportuno (éste), su magia resurgiría en una nueva rama o sería destruida para siempre. Y pasase lo que pasase, para lograr cualquiera de las dos cosas, uno de los dos últimos herederos debería arrebatarle la vida al otro. Todo se reducía a Sakura o tú y viceversa. Así, para que sus futuras generaciones tuvieran pleno conocimiento de esto, Clow Reed creó la profecía y la dejó en un lugar estratégico para que la persona indicada la encontrara. Y esa persona no fue otra que Lyang.

—La Inmortalidad es algo muy apetecible, codiciado y deseado por cualquier ser humano, pues no hay persona que no sea vulnerable en ese sentido. ¿Quién no querría vivir para siempre? Si tú pudieras estar junto a Sakura indefinidamente, ¿a que no lo dudarías ni por un segundo y aceptarías el trato sin pensarlo? —continúa Ielan— Cuando supimos esto, todos prometimos no caer nunca en su trampa, rechazando cualquier cosa que pudiera conllevar a esa Inmortalidad no deseada. Lyang luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contrarrestar la tentación que semejante premio le podía dar… Pero no fue capaz… Y así es como murió.

—¿Qué?

De nuevo, todas mis teorías se derrumban con esa última palabra. Murió. Lyang murió… ¿Y con quién hemos estado viviendo durante todos estos años? ¿Acaso ése no era el verdadero Lyang Li? ¿Se trataba de un impostor?

—Lo que dice tu madre es cierto, Shaoran. Ahora yo estoy muerto, pero esa otra parte vive por mí…

Me giro bruscamente cuando ese tono de voz alcanza mis oídos. Y ante la sorpresa de creer que lo que estoy viendo no es más que una mera ilusión cuando en realidad de ficticio tiene, más bien nada, siento cómo el equilibrio me falla, aunque consigo mantenerme en pie.

Justo en frente de mí se encuentra mi padre; Lyang Li, ataviado con su traje ceremonial, la misma ropa que llevaba el día en que me reveló el secreto de la profecía cuando yo tenía siete años de edad. Su imagen iluminada por las llamas de todas las velas que rodeaban la cámara donde nos encontrábamos, aún no se ha borrado de mi memoria. Y tengo la impresión de que nunca lo hará.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? —espeto con dureza y gritando más de la cuenta. Intento extraer mi espada de mi cuerpo, pero cuando junto las palmas de mis manos con esa intención, no sucede nada. Claro, el arma se ha quedado en el mundo de los vivos. Ya no poseo la facultad de invocarla mediante mi magia.

Mi mente trabaja a toda máquina buscando en algún resquicio la respuesta que necesito para la presencia de Lyang aquí. Y sólo se me ocurre que, de alguna forma, Sakura haya conseguido darle muerte, pero algo en mi interior me dice que eso no ha sido así.

—He venido porque era lo que debía hacer —explica acercándose lentamente— Me alegro de verte otra vez, hijo… después de tantos años…

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué has hecho con Sakura y los demás?

Ielan detiene mis movimientos cuando yo avanzo con la idea de arremeter contra Lyang. Luego me mira, retoca mi pelo como una madre sólo puede hacerlo aun viviendo un momento como éste y me obliga a guardar silencio.

Sí… Es tal y como aquella noche hace once años… La noche en que se me otorgó la misión de destruir a Sakura.

—Ielan, Nadeshiko —dice Lyang observando a sus interlocutoras— ¿Me permitís a mí continuar con el resto de la historia?

—Claro.

—Por supuesto, ahora sólo puedes continuarla tú.

Yo no entiendo nada de nada. Ni esas contestaciones, ni esas palabras tan amables, ni mucho menos el respeto que los tres adultos parecen profesarse. ¿De qué van? ¿Será posible que ahora sea Lyang el que me dé todas las respuestas? Es de lo más irónico…

—Pues sí, Shaoran —comienza Lyang pintando una afable sonrisa en su rostro enjuto y cansado de deambular en la soledad de este mundo. Una sonrisa que, por cierto, es la primera vez que puedo contemplar— A medida que la idea de alcanzar esa preciada Inmortalidad cobraba importancia y vigencia en mí, mi poder aumentó de la misma manera, corrompiendo todo lo que yo era. Y para abreviar, todo se reduce a que pudo superarme en todos los sentidos. La magia está viva, Shaoran, viva… Siente y padece lo que se esconde en el rincón más oculto de nuestro corazón. Y ese deseo de vivir para siempre hizo que mi magia fuese capaz de crear otro yo que pudiese cumplir mis aspiraciones más oscuras, las que superaban por todo lo alto la promesa que hice con los Kinomoto y con Ielan. Sobra decir que lo consiguió. Y así surgió un falso Lyang alimentado con los sentimientos que, por mi propia conciencia, pretendía ocultar. Ese otro yo, motivado por la idea de vivir más que ningún otro ser humano, fue cobrando más y más fuerza… Y acabó destruyéndome por completo, siendo él el único Lyang Li sobre la faz de la Tierra. Yo lo único que pretendía era pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Ielan y junto a mis hijos. Os quería con locura y deseaba protegeros a toda costa, pero no fui capaz. No pude controlarme. Shaoran, mi otro yo es parte de mí, y sé que he hecho cosas horribles, pero esta es la verdad. En todos estos años no he dejado de pensar en mi familia y en la forma de salvarla. Tienes que creerne.

Lyang concluye su explicación sin dejar de sonreír, pese a la gravedad de las cosas que cuenta. Y en su expresión puedo ver que está siendo sincero, que no mienten sus palabras. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que a esta persona sí puedo llamarla "padre".

—¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto? —pregunto refrenando las ganas de correr y abrazar a Lyang. Le creo. No hay duda de que no miente, de que su mirada refleja una sinceridad más que convincente. No puedo engañarme a mí mismo por más tiempo. Creo las palabras de Lyang… Y no hay más que hablar.

Él, adivinando mis pensamientos, no tarda en acercarse y enjaularme entre sus brazos.

—¡Vaya! Sí que has crecido… ¿Pero tú has visto a nuestro niño, Ielan? Ya es todo un hombre hecho y derecho —Lyang sonríe abiertamente mientras compara mi estatura con la suya. Aunque, por supuesto, él todavía me saca algún que otro centímetro. Ielan retira una lágrima que, solitaria, resbala por sus pestañas. Estoy seguro de que es la primera vez que puede ver a su hijo y a su marido de esta forma.

—Es que ya no soy un crío —espeto bromeando.

—Lo sé, Shaoran… Y esta noche lo has demostrado con creces —Lyang y yo nos separamos mientras él carraspea retomando mi pregunta— Bueno, no me queda mucho tiempo, así que… Sobre lo que estábamos hablando… Eso sucedió la noche anterior a la que tú te enteraste de todo. Ese Lyang que te dio a conocer la profecía ya no era yo.

—¿No hay ninguna manera de acabar con el falso Lyang?

Los adultos intercambian miradas cuyos significados sólo ellos comparten. Es finalmente Ielan la que toma la palabra:

—La hay. —contesta con seriedad— Pero eso no depende de nosotros. Ya no podemos hacer más.

—¿Cómo que no? —estallo de pronto ante la impotencia de sentirme un inútil por no ser capaz de solucionar las cosas— ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada! ¡Algo habrá que no hayamos intentado! ¿Qué pasa con Fujitaka? Él posee magia, ¿no? ¡Quizás pueda ayudarnos!

—¿Y qué pretendes conseguir estando aquí? —pregunta Lyang, pero su tono no es para nada estricto ni duro.

Sin respuestas, escondo la mirada ligeramente avergonzado. Mi padre tiene razón, pero me gustaría creer que tenemos alguna otra alternativa.

—En cuanto a Fujitaka —interviene Nadeshiko—, él no podría ser rival para el falso Lyang. Recuerda que me dio la mitad de su poder.

—¿Entonces qué…?

—Ahora dependemos de Sakura —continúa Nadeshiko— Sobre todo tú, Shaoran. Esperemos que su poder se manifieste de la forma en que debe hacerlo… Porque si no, todo este tiempo que hemos ganado, habrá sido en vano.

Nuevamente las palabras de Nadeshiko se transforman en un enigma para mí y así se lo hago saber. Aunque quede como un ignorante necesito conocer todos los detalles de esta historia.

—No comprendo…

Y es Ielan la que se decide a explicarlo.

—Estudiando el tema de la profecía, supimos que si provocábamos un encuentro entre tú y Sakura, tarde o temprano os acabaríais enamorando, y esa era la clave que necesitábamos para modificar el curso de los acontecimientos. Es aquí cuando contábamos con la intervención de Eriol —Eriol… el nombre resuena en mi cabeza provocándome un agudo pinchazo. ¿Él también lo sabía? ¿Y cómo se encontrará ahora? ¿Estará bien? Alejando estos pensamientos de mi mente, vuelvo a centrar mi atención en el diálogo de Ielan— A espaldas del Lyang falso, le contamos a Eriol todos nuestros planes para cambiar el futuro que el destino nos deparaba. Y él actuó como se esperaba que haría. Vamos, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta ni sospechabas nada, ¿quién propuso a Sakura como la chica perfecta para ti, Shaoran?

No lo dudo. Me traslado a aquella tarde. Justo a aquel viernes 15 de noviembre, día en el que Yamazaki y yo esperábamos sentados a Ryuo y Eriol mientras contemplábamos el entrenamiento de las animadoras de Seiyô, donde Sakura se encontraba entre ellas.

—Fue él… Eriol Hiiraguizawa… Entonces… ¿Todo estaba planeado? Sakura y yo hemos vivido lo que hemos vivido… ¿Por vuestra propia voluntad?

—Exacto. Porque, a fin de cuentas, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. Ya deberías saberlo, Shaoran. —comenta con solemnidad dispuesta a continuar. Yo, por mi parte, no sé cómo reaccionar. No sé si debería sentirme triste, enfadado o decepcionado. Se me hace muy cuesta arriba pensar que lo que compartimos Sakura y yo siempre ha estado manipulado— Lo que no imaginábamos es que él, que Eriol, caería en las redes de la otra chica, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí… Tomoyo Daidouji.

—¿Y ella qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Nada, a decir verdad. Simplemente fue un apoyo para Sakura cuando ella lo necesitó. Pero también es la causa de que Eriol nos traicionara esta noche. Sí, ha sido por amor… Pero no deja de ser una traición.

—Bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema —dice Lyang denotando cierta impaciencia. ¿O quizás lo hace en defensa de Eriol?— Lo que realmente importa, es que descubrimos que para cambiar el futuro, también debían hacerlo los propios Shaoran y Sakura. Ella podía cambiarlo a él y viceversa. De esta forma, también vuestros poderes (el de Sakura todavía latente) y vuestro modo de ver la vida serían modificados. Y la única manera de que esto sucediera es que ambos os enamorarais el uno del otro.

—Eso es algo que ya hemos conseguido —corrobora Ielan— Por lo tanto, sólo queda esperar… Y confiar en ella, en Sakura.

Sí, esperar y confiar… porque el misterio ya se ha desvelado. En parte sí, al menos… Pero aunque siempre se haya tratado de esto, todavía tengo algunas dudas que quiero resolver.

—Sé lo que vas a preguntarme —se adelanta Nadeshiko Kinomoto— Si no te dije nada durante los encuentros que hemos compartido, ya sea como Yuuko o como mi propio yo, es porque simplemente no me estaba permitido hablarte de todo lo que ya sabíamos. Tu forma de actuar no habría sido la misma de haber sabido la verdad. En otras palabras, no habrías tomado el camino que nosotros queríamos que tomaras. Por ello, sólo os daba pistas, como cuando desaparecía dejando un clavel y un manto, ambos de color blanco.

—¿Y ahora puedo saber qué significado tenían?

—"Nadeshiko" es el nombre de aquella flor conocida como clavel. Si tú se lo mostrabas a Sakura, yo creía que ella se daría cuenta de que podía estar relacionado conmigo y así descubrir que en realidad yo estaba viva. Pero mi hija no supo darse cuenta. —abro la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero Nadeshiko se lleva el dedo índice a los labios invitándome a guardar silencio hasta que ella me cuente todo lo que tenga que contarme— El manto en sí no tenía ningún significado especial, al igual que el color. Podía haber escogido otro cualquiera, pero sencillamente me gusta el blanco. Lo siento si eso ha podido causar algún tipo de ambigüedad.

Claro… No podía ser otra cosa… ¿Pero cómo íbamos nosotros a saber todo esto? En lo único que pensamos era en sobrevivir a toda costa, en salvaguardar nuestro amor. No podíamos jugar a ser detectives privados.

—Sólo voy a decirte una cosa más, Shaoran, así que escúchame bien —dice Lyang apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros— Así como tú esta noche has podido salvar a Sakura, ahora Sakura podrá salvarte a ti. —pese a la seriedad con que Lyang pronuncia esta nueva afirmación, no deja de sonreír ni por un segundo, lo cual hace que la situación resulte más convincente de lo que podemos imaginar— Porque al fin y al cabo… Todo irá bien.

—¿Sa… Salvarme? ¿Sakura podrá salvarme… a mí? Pero si yo estoy…

Los cuerpos de Lyang y Ielan comienzan a resplandecer en la oscuridad e incluso se elevan unos cuantos centímetros en el aire sin que me dé tiempo a terminar la frase. Ambos se toman de la mano mientras se miran con ternura y acarician mis mejillas a la par mientras yo, cómo no, no me entero de nada de lo que está pasando.

—El tiempo de Lyang y el mío propio están limitados —explica apresuradamente Ielan— Este lugar, hijo, no es ni el Cielo ni el Infierno. Es un sueño, como el que ahora están viviendo Sakura y los demás, en el que, gracias a Nadeshiko, quien posee la facultad de materializarlos en la realidad así como abandonarlos, hemos podido encontrarnos para revelarte todo esto.

—Pero nada cambia el hecho de que tanto yo como Ielan estamos muertos, algo que ni tú ni Nadeshiko podéis compartir con nosotros —continúa Lyang— Al igual que sabíamos todo lo demás, también éramos conscientes de que, tarde o temprano, deberíamos dar la vida para que vosotros pudierais ser felices algún día. Y que quede claro que no nos arrepentimos de nada. Y que nos alegramos muchísimo de haber podido hablar contigo una vez más, Shaoran, aunque sea la última. Espero que puedas contárselo todo a tus hermanas y a Meiling cuando esto termine.

—Hasta la próxima, hijo… Sé feliz.

Con un último beso por parte de ambos, los cuerpos de mis padres comienzan a desaparecer lentamente mientras se funden en un abrazo indescriptible. Sonríen apaciblemente, con la mirada perdida en mí, con un alma que al fin, cuando se volatiliza por completo… es liberada.

—Bueno, Shaoran —dice Nadeshiko rompiendo el silencio que acompaña nuestra soledad— Tanto tú como yo tenemos que hacer bastantes cosas lejos de aquí. ¿Estás preparado para regresar?

_**(Sakura)**_

_Voy a morir… Moriré aquí y ahora… Y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo… Shaoran… ¡Perdóname!_

La piel de Lyang Li, su contacto sobre mi propia anatomía, provoca un dolor, un ardor tan intenso, que no puedo menos que deshacerme en sollozos mientras sostengo entre mis brazos el demacrado cuerpo de Shaoran con la intención de no soltarlo así se rompa el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Ese rencor y odio que Lyang siente hacia mí, su único obstáculo para lograr sus objetivos, se transmite claramente en la forma en que comienza a arrebatarme la vida con su sólo roce. ¿Por qué no termina ya esta locura, esta maldita tortura? Yo sólo quería amar a Shaoran. Deseaba estar por siempre a su lado. ¿Qué tenían mis sentimientos de malo? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estaban prohibidos?

—¡Joder, Sakura! ¡Haz algo! —exclama Eriol desde su posición— ¿Vas a dejar que Shaoran haya muerto en vano? ¡Tú puedes, Sakura! ¡No te rindas!

—_Una vez muerta tú, también acabaré con la vida de tus amigos. Eriol Hiiraguizawa y la tal Tomoyo Daidouji caerán aquí, esta misma noche._

Son las propias palabras de Lyang las que comienzan a matarme poco a poco, a destruir cada parte de mi ser para no dejar absolutamente nada. Vacío, sólo eso.

Y de nuevo me digo a mí misma que aquello no puede ser, que si está en mi mano impedirlo estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de lograr mis objetivos.

Sí, a cualquier cosa… ¡Incluso a Despertar!

—¡Otórgame tu poder con tu muerte, Sakura Kinomoto! —chilla Lyang mientras presiona aún con más fuerza si cabe mi cuello, llegando yo casi a expirar— ¡Muere!

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una enorme grieta se abre camino sobre el suelo del lugar en donde nos encontramos; esa Torre de Tokio tan ficticia y a la par tan real. Mi cuerpo comienza a brillar a medida que todo lo que nos rodea comienza a tambalearse, a deshacerse, a reducirse a la nada en sí.

Lyang, que me había tomado por el cuello, se ve obligado a soltarme mientras se retuerce entre gritos de dolor, envolviendo sus manos en los pliegues de su túnica. Ante la confusión de verle chillar de esa manera, trato de escapar junto a Eriol y Tomoyo llevándome conmigo el cuerpo inerte de Shaoran, pero apenas he avanzado un par de pasos, el equilibrio me falla y caigo al suelo derrotada, como si Lyang hubiera absorbido parte de mi energía sólo con tocarme.

Un agudo dolor sacude el interior de mi pecho y hace que tenga una horrible sensación nauseabunda que me impide vislumbrar la escena que se desarrolla frente a mis ojos con claridad… y ese extraño resplandor entre azul y plateado no ha reducido el nivel de su luz, sino que se ha intensificado rodeando todo mi cuerpo y concentrándose en mis propias manos con otra sonora explosión.

—Ha… Despertado… —masculla Eriol casi para sí mismo mirándome con perplejidad.

Una extraña sensación de renacimiento embriaga todo mi ser cuando Eriol dice lo que yo creía imposible llegar a escuchar algún día. Pero es cierto. Poco a poco siento cómo mis fuerzas se regeneran, cómo la energía que he perdido vuelve a empujarme hacia delante con valentía. Siento cómo la debilidad me abandona… Y de pronto puedo asegurar que todo irá bien.

—_¡Oh, llave que ocultas el poder de mi Estrella! _—exclamo sin saber con exactitud qué estoy diciendo. Simplemente las palabras salen solas de mi boca sin que yo pueda hacer nada para retenerlas— _¡Muestra tu verdadero poder frente a nosotros y bríndaselo a Sakura, la valiente que aceptó está misión! ¡LIBÉRATE!_

Unas llamas blancas surgen de la nada y se adhieren a mi piel como una especie de película transparente aunque de un resplandor tan bello como mortal. ¿Es este el poder que yacía en mí escondido?

Lyang me observa con la furia desbordando sus ojos y vuelve a avanzar en mi dirección sin achantarse. Me amenaza señalándome con su pesado báculo, el que un día fue del mismo Clow Reed… Y de pronto puedo ver su piel enrojecida, completamente quemada allá donde mi contacto se ha hecho suyo. ¿Yo le he hecho eso?

—¡Maldita seas! —grita corriendo hacia a mí dispuesto a lanzar un conjuro que seguro que será mortal.

Yo no me lo planteo, pese a las pocas posibilidades que pueda tener de victoria. A la velocidad del rayo, me precipito sobre Lyang y aplasto mis manos contra su cara mientras él trata de arremeter con su bastón mágico. El golpe me da de lleno en el estómago, y es tan fuerte que incluso consigue desplazarme algunos metros de distancia, pero el daño que yo le he causado ya está hecho.

Lyang oculta el rostro como puede abstrayéndose de la batalla durante algunos segundos que para mí resultan cruciales. Veo brillar la hoja de mi propia espada no muy lejos de donde yo me encuentro y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para desplazarme lo más rápido que me sea posible, finalmente vuelvo a empuñar la peligrosa arma entre mis brazos.

Cuando Lyang vuelve a buscarme con la mirada, yo ya me dirijo corriendo hacia donde él está con la espada en alto y dictaminando mi propia sentencia sobre él.

—¡Acabemos con esto, Li!

En una fracción de segundo, en lo que se tarde en hacer una sencilla respiración, en el tiempo que transcurre en un pestañear cualquiera, Lyang transforma el portentoso báculo dorado en una magnífica katana de filo tan largo como peligroso.

Sucede igual de rápido, en un golpe tan seco que hasta da miedo.

Siento cómo mi espada se hunde en el abdomen de mi rival mientras él desliza su arma contra mi maltrecho cuerpo, pero de nuevo una fortísima explosión llena el ambiente y la luz es tan cegadora que durante un breve lapso de tiempo tiñe toda esa Torre de Tokio de color blanco. Abrazo a Lyang, reteniéndolo contra mi pecho y sin soltar la empuñadura de mi espada. Él grita desgarrándose la garganta, agonizando mientras se quema entre mis brazos y su sangre se derrama por el suelo. Yo cierro los ojos, tratando de no sentir ese dolor que siento justo en donde esa katana ha rozado mi piel. Como un cruel veneno que estuviera corrompiéndome a paso lento.

—¡¿Qué clase de magia es ésta? —grita Lyang comenzando a desaparecer en pequeños fragmentos de cristal.

—Lo siento, Lyang… Desearía que las cosas hubieran terminado de otro modo… Hubiera querido que al menos entendieras lo que es vivir enamorado. Lamento quitarte ese derecho.

—¡NO! ¡No puedo morir! ¡Yo soy Lyang Li, ¿entiendes? ¡No puedo acabar así!

—Lo siento tanto…

—¡N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El cuerpo de Lyang queda convertido en una estatua de mármol blanco antes de romperse definitivamente en un millar de pedazos, desapareciendo de una vez… y para siempre.

La luz vuelve a llenar cada espacio de esa pesadilla que al fin ha terminado. En el exterior ya está amaneciendo y el sol comienza a bañar con sus rayos la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, reconfortándola con su calor, pues estoy segura de que, aunque todo lo que nos rodea forma parte de un sueño, también puede sentir esta calidez que a mí no me pertenece.

Yo caigo de rodillas al suelo entre lágrimas y gimoteos mientras apenas puedo susurrar:

—Se acabó… Se acabó…

Mi propia espada se transforma en un montón de cenizas cuando deslizo los dedos sobre la empuñadura plateada. Comprendo que esto también ha terminado.

Eriol corre junto a mí y me abraza con fuerza en el preciso instante en que Tomoyo abre los ojos por fin (debido a la muerte de aquel cuya maldición pesaba sobre ella. Maldición que finalmente se ha roto), pero ni siquiera eso consigue hacer que me sienta mejor, por muy egoísta que suene. Ella enseguida se interesa por mi estado, haciendo mil y una preguntas que se quedan sin respuestas. ¿Qué clase de final es este?

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —grita Eriol Hiiraguizawa reteniéndome contra su pecho. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo mientras me derrumbo sin ganas para continuar. Eriol acaricia mi cabello con delicadeza sin soltarme ni por un segundo. Él también lo ha pasado muy mal— ¡Dios! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eriol…

—¡Sakura, dinos algo! —exclama Tomoyo tomándome de las manos— ¡SAKURA!

Soy incapaz de decir nada más, pues la visión de Shaoran es tan horrible que me corta el habla y hace que me ponga a chillar de impotencia arropada por los brazos de Eriol quien, inútilmente intenta consolarme.

—_No te preocupes por nada, mi niña. Simplemente deja que te guíe… Y confía en mí._

¡¿Y dónde quedan ahora esas palabras, Shaoran Li? ¡¿DÓNDE?

—¡SHAORAN!

La desesperación es tan fuerte que, Eriol, temiendo alguna locura por mi parte al tratar de alcanzar la espada que todavía sigue insertada en el pecho de Shaoran, me inmoviliza con su propio cuerpo. Tomoyo, que parecía no haberse fijado en el estado de su compañero de clase, también rompe a llorar ahogando un grito. Yo me siento igual que si intentara respirar dentro del agua, algo totalmente inútil y absurdo. Ni la tristeza que Eriol y Tomoyo pudieran sentir se asemejan ni de lejos a la mía… Y mi único deseo es reunirme con Shaoran de algún modo, pues ya no puedo concebir un mundo donde él no esté.

—Venga, salgamos de aquí… —comenta Eriol poniéndose en pie y ayudándonos a Tomoyo y a mí a levantarnos.— Ya no podemos hacer nada, Sakura…

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero estar junto a Shaoran! ¡No puedo vivir si no es con él a mi lado, Eriol! ¡Porque yo lo amo! —declaro liberándome de su agarre y desplomándome sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Shaoran— ¡Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que compartir, tantos y tantos lugares que nos quedan por visitar…! ¡Tenemos que realizar ese viaje juntos, Shaoran! ¿Lo recuerdas? Podremos… ¡Podremos empezar de cero y construir nuestros propios recuerdos! Por favor, por favor… No… ¡No me dejes! ¡Shaoran, regresa a mi lado!

Las lágrimas van cayendo a todo correr, mojando su pecho ensangrentado, fundiéndose con esas gotitas rojas llenas de dolor.

¿Por qué la vida te puso en mi camino, Shaoran? ¿Por qué lo hizo si sabía de antemano que íbamos a vagar por el sendero de la desdicha? Quisiera saberlo con una certeza abrumadora, de ésas en las que entiendes que por irreal e increíble que parezca, no te están contando ninguna mentira. Pero yo sólo puedo suponer.

Sí, suponer…

Y por ello supongo que si la vida te ha puesto en mi camino habrá sido por algo, ¿no? Quizás quería enseñarme que yo podía sentir mucho más de lo que jamás imaginé por una persona. O tal vez pensó que debía conocerte para darme cuenta de que nada es como parece, de que es inútil creer que tus días pueden convertirse en un hermoso cuento de hadas, de que una única persona no es suficiente para entender lo que verdaderamente es amar…

Cae una lágrima más, aunque parece que esta es diferente… Más plateada, como el reflejo de la luna sobre un lago de aguas oscuras, más bonita y sincera… Así es. Cae sobre el pecho de Shaoran, acaricia su piel y se deja envolver por esa sangre que también empapa mis manos.

A veces, Shaoran… Perdóname, pero a veces desearía no haberte conocido nunca, como decía aquella canción compuesta mucho antes de que tú y yo naciéramos… Quizás es que yo soy demasiado inocente, demasiado buena, demasiado estúpida. Tal vez es que quiero perdonarte eso que jamás me has hecho cuando ni siquiera hay un por qué para hacerlo... No lo sé, no me interesa saberlo.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar que en ese lugar apartado del mundo y cuya entrada no tiene vigencia para mí, justo ahí... Ahí estás tú.

Otra lágrima, y otra, y otra más… Deslizándose en singular y silenciosa procesión hacia su próximo destino.

—¿Qu-Qué está pasando aquí?

Las palabras de Eriol me llegan muy lejanas, como si yo estuviera a punto de conciliar el sueño y él quisiera despertarme. Pero tal es mi abstracción en mis pensamientos, que no le presto la atención debida.

Yo también quería volar, ¿sabes, Shaoran? Quería vivir esa fantasía llamada amor a pesar de saber que probablemente cayera en el mismo o mismos errores cometidos anteriormente, en ilusiones rotas y promesas olvidadas, en palabras que nunca significarán absolutamente nada.

—¿Sakura?

Sí, porque cuando yo te amaba, Shaoran, todas esas noches que vivimos el uno junto al otro, vivía el momento y punto. No me preocupaba del mañana porque todavía pensaba en lo que me tocaba vivir en el presente.

Pero el mañana tarde o temprano acaba llegando. Y a veces es demasiado peligroso. Desearías no tener que enfrentarte nunca a él, pero bien sabes que eso es imposible.

¿Cómo crees que podré mirarme al espejo a partir de ahora? ¿Y nuestras fotografías? ¿Cómo piensas que podré contemplarlas? Sencillamente no podré hacer nada… Sino sólo ver la vida pasar como un autómata hasta que llegue el momento de volver a encontrarnos.

Una lágrima más…

Yo, Shaoran, una vez más yo… ¡Quiero decirte que te amo una vez más!

Te amo sin miedo, pero con desenfreno. Sin preocuparnos del tiempo y viviendo a cada momento. Con lujuria y también deseo. Con locura y sin razón. Con sinceridad y humildad.  
Sin temor de amarnos libremente como el viento. Sin mentiras, con ilusión. Sin caer en el olvido. Con fantasías e incluso con perversión, pero te amo…

—¡Mira, Sakura!

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

A mi alrededor comienza a escucharse misteriosamente y sin saber su lugar de procedencia, esta dulce melodía que, en cierto modo, calma el dolor y las heridas que sacuden violentamente tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma.

Unas pequeñas esferas de color azul zafiro comienzan a rodearnos. Parecen frágiles y débiles, pero son tan puramente hermosas que su belleza las hace fuertes. Se mueven en una peculiar y suave danza revoloteando sobre nuestras cabezas, volando con unas alas invisibles y seguramente perfectas.

_The first time in my life and now it´s so great_

—¿Lu-luciérnagas? —intuyo tratando de encerrar alguna entre mis dedos. Pero cuando lo consigo, ésta estalla en un millón de granos de ceniza plateados, sobresaltándome.

—No… —contradice Eriol sin atreverse a tocar las diminutas esferas de luz— Eso, Sakura, son tus lágrimas.

—¿Qué?

Y efectivamente, al palpar mi rostro con las yemas de mis dedos, compruebo que mi piel está completamente humedecida por esas pequeñas lunas bañadas de azul y plata que van escapando de mis ojos, cayendo sobre el pecho de Shaoran.

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

Una corazonada, un presentimiento o acaso una ilusión, sacude mi ya maltratado corazón a medida que los versos de esa canción en inglés se van repitiendo en el interior de mi cabeza, y, con sumo cuidado, retiro la espada hendida en el cuerpo de Shaoran, comprobando la profundidad de esa herida que él mismo se ha provocado y que ha sido mortal.

Mis manos se estremecen al contacto con su sangre, pero no me importa. Algo me dice que es esto lo que he de hacer. Así, sin dejar de llorar, acaricio el pecho herido de la persona a la que más he amado y a la que sin duda, más amaré… aunque todo acabe y yo vuelva a enamorarme. Pese a que la vida me conceda una nueva oportunidad, yo sé que nunca podré olvidar a Shaoran.

_I think about the little things that make life great_

—¡Sakura!

Algo asustada, Tomoyo señala a Shaoran, llamando mi atención. Retrocedo algunos centímetros cuando todo su cuerpo se ilumina con el mismo resplandor de mis lágrimas, las cuales continúan deslizándose por mi vestido y también, sorprendentemente, limpiando la sangre con la que el blanco se había teñido de rojo durante la batalla, pero no sólo eso. Las gotas cristalinas, fuente de mi llanto, se derraman sobre la camisa de Shaoran, introduciéndose por debajo de la tela, como si tuvieran vida propia, y poco a poco van cerrando esa herida de muerte, sanándola con tiernas y dulces caricias, curándola con su brillante candor.

_I wouldn´t change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

—Es hermoso… —comenta Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo con fuerza— No hay duda de que éste es tu verdadero poder, Sakura, el que yacía oculto dentro de ti.

Sin atender demasiado a las palabras de mi amigo, me inclino entre todas esas luces plateadas y tomo entre mis manos las de Shaoran, estrechándolas fuerte y posesivamente, como si ese tacto me perteneciera y fuera sólo mío. Apenas puedo susurrar su nombre, pues de pronto se me quiebra la voz, y de nuevo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Ni siquiera quiero verle la cara. No después de muerto. No puedo imaginar que él ya no sea capaz de sonreír, que su mirada no volverá a posarse sobre la mía, que sus labios ya no podrán besarme.

Cierro los ojos abandonándome a su propio contacto mientras mis lágrimas siguen sanando su maltratada anatomía. Es como si ya no quisiera saber nada de él, ni recordarlo de ninguna manera. Como si quisiera olvidar cualquier cambio que él hubiera ocasionado en mi vida cuando yo suelte su mano…

Piel con piel… Algo acaricia mi mejilla. Es una sensación muy cálida y dulce, reconfortante, que también quiere curar mis heridas… Pero yo tengo miedo de que lo haga. Tengo miedo y hasta me da pánico el sólo hecho de poder sentirme mejor para que cuando abra los ojos todo mi mundo comience a tambalearse otra vez. Ojalá Shaoran pudiera consolarme, hacerme olvidar los malos ratos y sonreír como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sí, unas simples palabras bastarían. Quizá nuestro amor fue de los cobardes, por eso ninguno de los dos pudo sacarlo adelante…

—No… No pienses eso ahora…

Creo que por momentos me vuelvo loca. Es tal mi deseo de hallar su consuelo que incluso puedo escuchar su voz resonando en mi cabeza mientras él mismo se entretiene retorciendo los mechones de mi cabello entre sus dedos. Algo absurdo e imposible…

—Te… quiero… Sakura.

Confesión… Una más… Tan real que… que… ¡No puede ser!

Abro precipitadamente los ojos cuando esas tres simples palabras llegan a mis oídos. Y lo que veo me corta el habla, la respiración y todo aquello que se pueda cortar. Pienso que estoy soñando y me obligo a pellizcar un pedacito de mi piel. Duele. Duele demasiado como para estar dentro de un sueño, de otro que no sea verídico, quiero decir, como lo es éste en donde nos encontramos.

—¡Shaoran!

_This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don´t go away  
I need you now  
And I´ll hold on to it  
Don´t you let it pass you by_

Sí, Shaoran… Porque es él quien me acaricia, quien me sonríe, quien poco a poco va abriendo los ojos mientras su maltrecho cuerpo se va recuperando de todos los ataques recibidos con cada lágrima que toca su piel. Quien se levanta y finalmente me abraza. Quien me besa. Shaoran.

Queriendo hacer todo y a la vez no siendo capaz de planear mis próximos movimientos, más que atónita, me aferro a sus brazos y entierro mi rostro en su pecho, completamente curado. No puedo más que llorar y llorar mientras él me acuna con suavidad, besando mi frente una y otra vez… y repitiéndome que ama.

Y yo grito… Grito desconsoladamente liberándome, saliendo de esta pesadilla. Grito porque no me salen las palabras, porque quiero desahogarme y no sé cómo. Grito sintiendo sus manos pasearse por mi espalda, acariciando la tela de mi vestido blanco. Grito…

Tomoyo también rompe a llorar buscando el mismo refugio que yo en el pecho de Eriol, pero éste también ha enmudecido por completo, quedándose totalmente petrificado. Lo único que puede hacer es estrechar la mano de su amigo para, finalmente, sonreír.

—Estás vivo… —dice casi de modo automático. Shaoran sólo se dedica a asentir con la cabeza mientras también nos deleita con una sonrisa que las lágrimas no me dejan ver— ¡Estás vivo, joder!

Y tras estas palabras, tanto Eriol como Tomoyo se suman a un abrazo que de pronto se hace de nosotros cuatro. Ninguno sabemos de quién es este brazo o el otro, ni tampoco esta pierna que intenta colarse por este hueco, pero todos queremos tocar a Shaoran sólo para asegurarnos que realmente es de carne y hueso, que es un ser humano y no una ilusión óptica que más tarde desaparecerá sin dejar rastro.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it´s so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I´m so happy here  
It´s so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

Así, abrazados los cuatro, dejamos pasar los segundos de ese conocido reloj de la vida que ha querido concedernos una nueva oportunidad. No sabemos ni somos conscientes del tiempo que pasa, pero cualquiera de nosotros sería capaz de permanecer dentro de este simple instante para siempre.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Shaoran —digo alcanzando sus labios en un rápido movimiento.

Eriol y Tomoyo se separan de nuestro lado pese a no quitarnos ojo de encima. Shaoran retira las lágrimas que todavía empapan mis mejillas y me devuelve el beso con ternura.

—Nunca me he marchado, Sakura… Te amo demasiado como para dejarte sola.

—Como sigas diciendo esas cosas me voy a deshidratar con tanto lloriqueo —intervengo tratando de bromear, sin embargo las lágrimas no cesan en su descenso por mi piel. Aunque una cosa es segura… Ahora mi llanto en sí, pero sobre todo estas lágrimas… son de felicidad.— ¡Te quiero, Shaoran, te quiero mucho!

—Yo también te quiero, Sakura.

Y con sólo esas palabras, para mí ya es suficiente. No necesito nada más, pues así como estamos ahora mis amigos y yo, junto a la persona que más amo, es como quiero estar. Caminando. Hacia qué lugar me es indiferente. Sólo quiero seguir adelante con Shaoran a mi lado. Con él y con estas manos que se aferran a las mías mientras avanzamos. Sí, es cierto… No necesito nada más.

—¡Has estado fabulosa, Sakura! ¡Qué maravilla! —exclama Tomoyo plenamente feliz. Las ganas de llorar han desaparecido en todos nosotros y ya no hay más alegría esperando poder albergar más— ¡Ojalá lo hubiera grabado todo con mi cámara de vídeo!

La observo de arriba abajo. Tomoyo Daidouji; mi mejor amiga… Todavía tiene magulladuras en su nívea piel, los ojos violáceos enrojecidos de tanto haber llorado y el pelo negro completamente desaliñado, así como ese ligero temblor en sus piernas, claramente visible. Son pequeñas muestras de todo lo que ha sufrido por culpa de esta historia. Ese sufrimiento que lo que hizo fue llegar un mal día para abatirla destrozando su vida. Tanto ella como Eriol merecen ser felices. No importa que Eriol decidiera vendernos al diablo. Lo hizo por amor. Y para mí esa excusa es una justificación más que suficiente.

—¿Tú cómo te encuentras, Tomoyo? ¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ha sido una aventura increíble!

Todos estamos de acuerdo con las palabras de Tomoyo, como no podía ser de otra manera. Bajamos por esa Torre de Tokio ficticia mientras Shaoran nos va guiando hacia algún lugar para volver a nuestro mundo real. Por el camino, pienso que hay tantas cosas que quiero saber que creo que lo único que quiero es soltarlas todas juntas para que, de igual forma, me lleguen las respuestas. Pero por algún motivo, prefiero guardar silencio, como si tarde o temprano fuera a conocer la verdad. Y al final es Shaoran el que saca a relucir mis pensamientos.

—¿Has averiguado en qué consistía tu verdadero poder, Sakura? —pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

Yo sopeso las posibilidades, pero estoy tan confusa y cansada que ni siquiera alcanzo a mascullar un rotundo "no". Todo se ha desarrollado tan deprisa que ni me daba cuenta de mi forma de actuar… Yo sólo quería llegar hasta el final.

—Yo, al fin, lo he comprendido —asegura Shaoran acariciando el dorso de mis manos mientras que con la mirada le pido la explicación, la conclusión a la que yo no he llegado— Tú poder estaba directamente relacionado con el agua, Sakura, de eso no cabe duda. El agua y tú erais compatibles por tu propia magia. Guardabais una estrecha relación que ninguno supimos valorar, pero la respuesta estaba ahí desde el principio; en esa conexión tan especial. El agua es pura, cristalina y tiene el don de purificar entre otras muchas cualidades. Tú eres… o mejor dicho, tu magia es igual que el agua, ¿me sigues? Es tan pura, tan blanca y tan especial que ha logrado traerme de nuevo a la vida.

—Sí, pero entonces… ¿Qué clase de poder dormitaba en mi interior?

Shaoran me examina cuidadosamente tomándose su tiempo para responder. Durante algunos segundos, se pierde en mi propia mirada, dejando vagar libremente sus pensamientos, los cuales yo nunca puedo averiguar, como siempre. Y después de un par de minutos de silencio, es una palabra la que pronuncian sus labios:

—Inocencia.

Me quedo de piedra… ¿Algo tan simple como eso ha causado tantos problemas? ¿Inocencia? ¡Anda ya!

—¿Qué? —exclamo sin llegar a creérmelo, aunque no parece que Shaoran tenga pintas de estar bromeando— ¿Quieres decir que todo esto se ha desencadenado porque yo soy inocente?

Shaoran se lleva las manos a la boca evitando reírse.

—No exactamente, pero sí —contesta— Podríamos decir que sí.

—Así es.

La silueta de una mujer vestida de blanco se vislumbra a lo lejos, apoyada contra uno de los muros pétreos de la calle. Los cuatro nos quedamos paralizados tratando de averiguar de quién se trata y por qué está en este lugar. Y no es hasta que estamos a un par de pasos de ella que puedo reconocerla.

Creyendo que mi corazón saldrá corriendo desbocado de mi boca en cualquier momento, presiono las manos sobre el pecho, visiblemente sorprendida. Es ella, no hay duda. Su pelo largo, negro y ondulado, su piel blanca, de un tono casi enfermizo, sus ojos verdes, al igual que los míos y su eterna sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. Es…

—¡Mamá!

Nadeshiko Kinomoto se acerca a la escena y me retiene entre sus brazos. Tal vez yo me pregunto por qué soy incapaz de sentir nada, por qué no puedo alegrarme de que ella haya regresado tras estos largos años de ausencia y por qué siento como si todo esto yo ya lo supiera de antemano. Y la respuesta es otra pregunta, de tal manera que no hay modo de avanzar.

Sólo llorar… de nuevo… Lágrimas de felicidad tras el reencuentro.

—¿Por qué estás…? —trato de preguntar, pero mi propio llanto quiebra mis voz. Demasiadas emociones fuertes en un solo día, supongo.

—Te he echado de menos, hija, pero te aseguro que ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos otra vez.

—Pero… ¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste a papá, a Touya y a mí de lado?

Nadeshiko clava su mirada en la de Shaoran, quien asiente con la cabeza para a continuación guiñarme un ojo misteriosamente. ¿Él sabe algo que yo no sé?

—Inocencia, Sakura. Tan pura que ha sido capaz de salvar a Shaoran esta noche —dice Nadeshiko abstraída en su propio mundo y provocando que me trague mis propias palabras, mis preguntas…— Te lo explicaré todo por el camino, pero primero… ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí? Es hora de regresar a casa.

Inmediatamente, Nadeshiko extiende su brazo derecho hacia adelante, con la palma de su mano completamente abierta. Un remolino de luz violeta sale de la punta de sus dedos, formando lo que parece ser una puerta interdimensional, idéntica a la que atravesamos con Eriol desde la dimensión alternativa que Shaoran creó durante su infancia para llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Vamos? —apremia mi madre atravesando la hendidura salida de la nada.

Tomoyo y Eriol se toman la mano y avanzan con decisión hacia donde Nadeshiko espera mientras que Shaoran pasa su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome la mirada.

—Deja de preocuparte —susurra contra mi oído al tiempo nos perdemos en ese torbellino de colores hacia una nueva vida— Que tu madre esté aquí tiene una sencilla explicación. Y ella te contará todo lo que necesitas saber cuando lleguemos a casa. Esta pesadilla ya se ha terminado, Sakura. A partir de ahora todo irá bien.

—No vuelvas a marcharte jamás, Shaoran. —declaro abiertamente y con seriedad. No quiero que Shaoran se olvide de que él es lo más importante para mí— No sabes cuánto te necesito a mi lado.

—No voy a irme nunca más, Sakura. Te lo prometo.

Ambos entrelazamos nuestros dedos meñiques en una promesa que durará eternamente, lo sabemos. ¡Pase lo que pase nos tendremos el uno al otro!

Shaoran se inclina y me besa nuevamente en los labios bajo la atenta mirada de nuestros amigos y… ¡Mi madre! Los colores se me suben a la cara de pronto, mareándome, pero eso no le impide a Shaoran robarme otro beso, y otro… y otro más. ¿Piensa besarme hasta que Nadeshiko se acostumbre a vernos juntos o qué? No puedo evitar reírme ante esa idea, un pensamiento que, por primera vez, Shaoran ha mostrado sin tapujos ni reparos. Sí, el primero que he podido intuir acertadamente. Estoy contenta, soy feliz. Y Shaoran tiene razón… No debo preocuparme, las respuesta vendrán a mí cuando tengan que hacerlo. De ahora en adelante… ¡Todo irá bien!

—¡Sí! —exclamo llena de felicidad y con una seguridad aplastante mientras me fundo con Shaoran en un tierno abrazo que ambos estábamos esperando— ¡A partir de ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre, Shaoran!

_I wouldn´t change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_It´s a state of bliss, you think you´re dreaming  
It´s the happiness inside that you´re feeling  
It´s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It´s a state of bliss, you think you´re dreaming  
It´s the happiness inside that you´re feeling  
It´s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It´s so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance  
Makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance  
Please don´t go away  
Cus I need you now  
And I´ll hold on to it  
Don´t you let it pass you by_

_• **CONTINUARÁ...**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo primero y más importante de todo, es que **esta historia NO ha llegado a su fin. ****¡Todavía queda el capítulo final!** El cual trataré de publicar en estas semanas, antes del día 30 de septiembre, que es cuando comienzo las clases de la Universidad.

Y ahora sí, pasando a esta sección de las notas, os pregunto, como siempre: **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?** Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. La verdad, y ahora que lo pienso, tratándose de Sakura, su poder no podía ser más que la Inocencia personificada. Siempre he creído que es una chica adorable, pero con el defecto de confiar demasiado en la gente. Tanto Sakura como Shaoran brillan por su inocencia (y si no, recordad cómo se creían las mentiras de Yamazaki en el anime y manga de Card Captor Sakura). Antes de ponerme a escribir esta historia, le di muchas vueltas a cómo debía ser la magia de la protagonista. Quería que fuera algo obvio que se repitiera a lo largo de todo el fanfic de forma indirecta para provocar que el lector fuera atando cabos. Es la razón por la que, en muchas descripciones de Sakura, el adjetivo _inocente_ aparecer por todas partes. Sólo necesitaba encontrar un símil para establecer la conexión, y ahí es de donde surgió la idea del agua, si bien es cierto que este aspecto coincide con la facultad que posee la Sakura de Tsubasa ~ RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE para comunicarse con dicho elemento. De todas formas, quise dejarlo así porque concordaba con la historia y tampoco quería alejarme demasiado de lo que es el personaje de Sakura en sí. Por ello, también introduje la entradilla que ella utiliza en Card Captor Sakura para transformar su llave en el báculo con el que poder controlar las cartas de Clow. Y relacionado con CLAMP, no podía faltar su famosa frase _"Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable"._

Sé que quedan cosas por resolver, pero no podría aclarar todo en este mismo capítulo, por lo que veo necesario escribir uno más para dejar todos los cabos bien atados, porque a fin de cuentas y pese a utilizar sus personajes para escribir este fanfic, yo no soy ni formo parte de las CLAMP (de ser así, de vez en cuando dibujaría algún beso en sus mangas), así que siempre quiero que mis finales no queden abiertos o sean ambiguos a no ser que tengan una futura continuación.

Dicho lo dicho, paso a agradeceros vuestro apoyo y el rato que empleáis en escribirme comentarios sobre esta historia. ¡Dan ganas de escribir más y más a cada comentario que leo! De verdad, quisiera poder responderos a todos, pero mi tiempo es limitado, así que mando un saludo especial a la **gente de** **YouTube** (ya sabéis quiénes sois) que lee este fanfic y que ha estado pendientes de sus capítulos desde su comienzo. Pero también a **Daniratoe, Asuka-hime **(tus reviews son increíbles. En serio, ¡muchas gracias!),** Esthercita93, Konoha-Chan, Elsa Karina, sakura y shaoran, Ixtaolzin, priss, javi-chan, sandymayra, TakkaLS** y tantos otros que me dejo en el tintero pero que también estáis ahí, algunos dejando reviews, otros no. Por supuesto, para mi amiga y compañera **Marta (Hachikoo)**, que me animó desde el principio, que estuvo conmigo brindándome su apoyo cuando yo verdaderamente lo necesitaba, que me aconsejaba con cierto individuo con el que por fin aclaré las cosas este miso verano durante el mes de agosto (_esa noche_ me acordé mucho de ti) que superamos juntas el Bachillerato, que tuvimos la misma suerte en la Selectividad y a la que quiero con todo mi corazón.

Eso es todo por ahora, pero recordad que _**Mentir por Amor**_** no termina aquí**. Nos veremos muy pronto en el próximo capítulo, el **último**, de este fanfic que nos ha estado acompañando a lo largo de casi un año.

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte! **¡GRACIAS!**

PD: La canción que ha aparecido en este episodio es _**Innocence**_, de _**Avril Lavigne**_. Podréis descargar la BSO completa de _Mentir por Amor_ en una entrada de mi blog en la que dejaré un archivo con todas las canciones al terminar este fanfic.


	22. Epílogo

_**(Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP)**_

**Mentir por Amor**

_**Epílogo**_

_Trece años después…_

Durante algunos segundos, Sakura Kinomoto contempla su imagen reflejada en el cristal que protege la fotografía. Ahora es más madura, menos inocente y hasta menos niña… Ahora por fin ha entendido que las palabras bonitas pueden tener alguna segunda intención escondida y que la confianza es un preciado tesoro que circula de mano en mano en cualquier mercado negro, porque sencillamente, ahora es una mujer hecha y derecha… Y visiblemente se puede apreciar la diferencia.

Sakura, como abstraída en su propio mundo, desvía su mirada hacia el enorme reloj que cuelga de la pared del salón mientras aún sostiene la fotografía entre sus manos. Ya son las doce y media del medio día. ¿Dónde diablos se habrán metido? Tienen que darse prisa o si no, no llegarán a tiempo para la comida…

Suspirando, vuelve a depositar el marco sobre la estantería, junto a todos esos libros que los dos han leído desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos. Centenares de historias que escribieron un puñado de poetas esperando que el resto de la humanidad conociera su forma de pensar a través de las palabras. Sakura repasa los títulos pasando su dedo índice sobre los lomos, pero no encuentra ninguno que llame su atención. El brillo del valioso anillo dorado situado en el anular de su mano izquierda consigue distraerla durante un breve instante de tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonroja tiernamente al recordar cómo él le pidió que se casasen. Sakura ni siquiera esperó a que terminara la frase, pues mucho antes ya se le había arrojado al cuello gritándole una y mil veces que sí. Y este mismo año es su sexto aniversario. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Seis años con un apellido diferente, el suyo… El hombre al que ella más ama… Es tan irreal que no puede creerse que en verdad su historia sea cierta.

Lentamente, el sonido de la llave girando en el interior de la cerradura llega hasta el salón. Automáticamente, Sakura da media vuelta y encamina sus pasos hacia el recibidor mientras escucha con total claridad cómo se cierra la puerta y su familia entra en casa tranquilamente hablando, como cada vez que dan un paseo por el parque.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Ya estamos en casa! —grita la niña echándose en los brazos de Sakura y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Ella le quita la bufanda y el grueso abrigo de color rojo y cuelga ambas prendas en el perchero de la entrada mientras contempla a su hija con dulzura y una sonrisa de interpretación sencilla, algo que no ha cambiado en ella. Y es que por muchos años que hayan pasado, Sakura continúa siendo como un libro abierto. Cualquiera que en este momento pudiera contemplar la expresión de su rostro, podría asegurar que está pensando que su hija es clavada a su padre.

—¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado en el parque, cariño? Pareces contenta.

—¡Sí, mucho! ¡Nos hemos divertido un montón! —exclama la pequeña dando saltos de emoción y alegría. Es increíble la energía que tiene con sólo seis años— ¡Cuando Ren estaba despistado le tiré una bola de nieve que lo golpeó en toda la cabeza! ¡Fue muy gracioso, mamá! ¡Tenías que haberlo visto!

—¡Mentira, no estaba despistado! ¡Me arrojaste la bola a traición! ¡No vale, Akari! ¡Eres una tramposa! Dijimos que nada de bolas de nieve hasta llegar al lago, después de patinar.

Akari le saca la lengua a su hermano mientras finge inocencia. Sakura no puede más que reírse de la situación. Sus hijos siempre están con esas peleas tan absurdas que habitualmente consiguen sonsacarle una bonita sonrisa. Ella, pese a ser la madre, no se mete en sus discusiones. Sabe que sus dos niños se quieren con locura, que están conectados el uno al otro de una forma especial, un vínculo que nadie más podrá romper. Por eso está tranquila. Sakura supone que es lo que tiene haber dado a luz gemelos.

Sí, así es. Akari y Ren. Fue una noticia que los padres no se esperaban para nada. Desde el principio habían contado con Ren, pero luego Akari decidió que también quería venir al mundo junto a su hermano. Fueron unos días un tanto extraños para Sakura. Era la primera vez que tenía hijos y concebir a dos de golpe fue una sorpresa no muy grata para ella. Aunque, por supuesto, estos seis años que han compartido juntos, por nada del mundo los cambiaría. Y no se arrepiente de haber tenido a los dos. Es más, incluso se alegra de que Ren no naciera solo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal el patinaje? ¿Alguno de los dos va para patinador profesional?

A Ren se le iluminan los ojos. Se nota que su primera vez sobre la pista de hielo, más bien el lago helado del parque, ha sido única. Aunque su opinión sobre la segunda pregunta que formula su madre difiere un poco de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. Ren piensa que eso del patinaje sobre hielo es algo sólo para chicas.

—¡Genial! —exclama el niño retomando el tema de la conversación— ¡Papá nos ha enseñado a no caernos! Dice que tú también sabes moverte con los patines…

Sakura asiente con la cabeza mientras se ocupa del abrigo de su hijo y regresa al salón con ellos detrás. La madre desvía su mirada de la niña al niño. Si Akari es idéntica a su padre, Ren lo es aún más. Parece mentira que se parezcan tanto a su progenitor. ¿Qué han sacado de ella? Ni siquiera el color de los ojos es de su mismo tono de verde.

—Sí, aprendimos a patinar juntos en una excursión que hicimos con los compañeros de la escuela. Aunque yo ya sabía patinar sobre asfalto, os prometo que sobre hielo no es igual.

—Joooooo… —se queja Akari arrugando el entrecejo al tiempo que entrelaza los dedos de sus manitas— Yo quiero ver a mamá patinar…

—Pues no te lo recomiendo. En esa excursión recuerdo que siempre estaba por los suelos…

El cabeza de familia irrumpe en el salón apartando algún copo de nieve que se ha quedado enredado en su pelo, tan rebelde como siempre. Él sí que ha cambiado en todos estos años. Poco a poco ha aprendido a sonreír, a tomarse las cosas de una manera más suave, a valorar las distintas opciones y a abrir una pizca más su corazón. Sakura lo examina de arriba abajo. Dios… Lo ama más que nunca… Incluso tiene la sensación de que cada día que pasa, él le gusta cada vez más. Y está completamente segura de que sus sentimientos no cambiarán.

—Eso era al principio —se defiende Sakura haciéndose la indignada— Luego conservaba el equilibrio mejor que tú.

Su marido se echa a reír mientras se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos, acortando la distancia que los separa.

—Venga… ¿Vamos a picarnos a estas alturas, Sakura?

—Ahora y siempre —responde ella buscando sus labios, pero los niños se interponen entre sus padres impidiendo que sigan acercándose.

—¡Eh, eh! —exclama Ren algo ofuscado y rojo como un tomate. Las actitudes cariñosas de sus padres siempre le hacen sentir incómodo, al contrario que a su hermana. A Akari le encanta ver cómo sus padres muestran su amor con pequeñas caricias apenas visibles que sólo ellos dos comparten. Ren nunca entenderá a las chicas— ¡Que hay niños delante!

Sakura, algo cohibida, se aparta unos centímetros de su marido mientras intenta disimular el ardor en sus mejillas.

—Ren, Akari, ¿por qué no vais a cambiaros de ropa? Dentro de poco iremos a comer con Umiko y sus padres. Tenéis una muda limpia en vuestra habitación…

Akari y Ren intercambian una mirada de lo más inquisidora antes de decir:

—Ya, ya… Lo que queréis es quedaros a solas.

Y salen corriendo del salón cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio sin que a sus padres les dé tiempo a darles una contestación.

—¿Tú de dónde crees que aprenden estas cosas? —pregunta Sakura palpándose las mejillas. Están ardiendo.

—Ni idea.

Finalmente se besan en secreto, como si estuviera prohibido ese contacto que ellos dos comparten. Esa unión tan deliciosa como peligrosa a veces, la misma que tanto les gusta, el juego al que nunca se cansarían de jugar.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, Yamazaki? Y que no me arrepiento de nada.

Él asiente con la cabeza mientras se concentra en un nuevo beso. Han perdido la cuenta de los años que han pasado desde que se conocieron. Siempre han sido conocidos, compañeros de clase, amigos… Era obvio que tarde o temprano terminaran juntos. Y más después de todo lo que vivieron en su día. Recuerdos imborrables que han terminado por hacer mella en sus vidas.

—Yo ta… —se detiene a mitad de la frase mientras observa a Sakura con una expresión de auténtico pavor dibujado en el rostro, que en cuestión de segundos ha empalidecido exageradamente. Se separa de su mujer escrutándola severamente con la mirada como si de buenas a primeras esa persona le resultara una completa extraña. Y finalmente, suelta la duda que le ha surgido con sus últimas palabras— Espera, ¿se puede saber por qué me has llamado Yamazaki?

Sakura no puede contener más la risa, y tapándose la boca con ambas manos, estalla en sonoras carcajadas que a él no le contagian para nada las ganas de reír.

—¡Era una broma, tonto! —exclama ella entre risueña y divertida— ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que el único que puede tomarle el pelo al otro eres tú? ¡Vamos! Sólo quería gastarle una pequeña broma a los lectores, que se dieran un susto, nada más.

—¿Lectores?

Sakura niega con la cabeza retomando los pasos andados y pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

—Lo importante es que lo he dicho antes era cierto —aclara sonriendo y por si acaso, decide repetirlo una vez más— ¡Te quiero, Shaoran!

Shaoran, algo más contento por esa explicación tan extraña pero igualmente válida, abraza a Sakura mientras le busca las cosquillas, aunque gracias a la experiencia no tiene que buscar demasiado para encontrarlas. Ya sabe a la perfección que puntos estratégicos debe tocar.

Y es como si, con la risa de Sakura, el tiempo se detuviera de nuevo, o tal vez diera marcha atrás… En aquellos días en los que tanto ella como él eran estudiantes y se ayudaban mutuamente cuando tenían algún examen. El instituto dio paso a la universidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no fue hasta dos años después de terminar la carrera, que Shaoran se armó de valor para pedirle a Sakura que se casara con él. Estuvo días y días pensando en la manera adecuada de cómo decírselo, martirizándose por si se daba el caso de que ella no estuviera preparada para dar ese paso tan importante y por ello, lo rechazase. Pero por supuesto, Sakura tendría que haber estado loca para decirle que no, que todavía no había llegado el momento y que tendrían que esperar durante algún tiempo más.

Fue una noche del mes de enero. El Año Nuevo acababa de comenzar para ellos, pero aquella noche comprendieron que eso no fue lo único que empezó entonces. Nevaba, nevaba mucho, pero sin fuerza. Los copos de nieve caían sobre sus cabezas, coronándolas de blanco y entremezclándose con los pocos pétalos que hacían idéntico recorrido desde las ramas de aquel hermoso paseo de cerezos rosados, algunos ya sin flores que ofrecer a la vista.

Shaoran y Sakura caminaban cogidos de la mano. Simplemente así, sonriendo y contándose mil y una historias nuevas, como siempre, porque nunca se cansaban de intercambiar palabras y cada día tenían cosas distintas que contarse. Sencillamente porque se amaban, tal y como hoy se siguen amando… desde el primer beso.

De pronto, Shaoran se detuvo en seco, permaneciendo completamente inmóvil durante algunos segundos que a Sakura se le hicieron eternos. Ella, algo preocupada, le preguntó que si sucedía algo, pero Shaoran negó con la cabeza excusándose en un "te quiero" que escondía algo detrás. Todavía recuerda cómo le latió el corazón en aquel momento, cuando se quedaron solos, frente a frente, derrochando velocidad, casi al borde del infarto. No sabía cómo expresarse, ni cómo hacerle ver a Sakura que ella era el sueño que se repetía todas las noches mientras se abrazaba a su cálida desnudez en silencio y entre las sábanas, pensando que pese a esa cercanía, Sakura le resultaba totalmente inalcanzable.

Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad sin mediar palabra. El momento había llegado. Y Shaoran lo sabía como nunca había tenido esa seguridad aplastante en ningún otro ámbito. Pero no, no se atrevía. Ella era demasiado para él.

Y entonces…

—¿Shaoran?

—Sakura —dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos sin dejar de sostenerle esa mirada con la que ambos podían hablar sin necesidad de decirse nada— Cásate conmigo.

Y ella, cuyo corazón había detenido sus latidos durante una fracción de segundo, recuperó el aliento y, lógicamente, aceptó con un entusiasmado "¡Sí!" al borde de las lágrimas mientras se le echaba al cuello y besaba cada centímetro de su piel que encontraban sus labios a su paso.

Shaoran no sabría describir lo que sintió en ese momento. Podría llamarlo amor, pero ni siquiera esa palabra podría reunir el cúmulo de sensaciones que fue capaz de experimentar. Fue feliz. Simplemente eso. Feliz de saber que la persona que él más amaba estaba dispuesta a comprometerse de manera irrefutable, de encadenarse a él eternamente, de sonreír con cada alegría y de llorar juntos con los nuevos fracasos. Sus vidas comenzaron en ese instante, en esa noche blanca de invierno. Especial… como cada segundo que los dos compartían. El resto llegó solo; sacarse el carné de conducir por fin, trabajar, encontrar piso, amueblarlo, casarse, hacer ese viaje por medio mundo que un día no realizaron a modo de luna de miel, mudarse a un chalet a las afueras al saber que Sakura se había quedado embarazada… formar poco a poco una familia. Su familia, lo más importante para Shaoran y Sakura. Estaba claro que por nada del mundo habrían renunciado a algo así. Y Shaoran mejor que nadie lo sabía. Que aunque hubiera tenido que mentir a Sakura hacía años, aun si era mentir por amor, él siempre supo que la amaría hasta la muerte… Y que nunca más podría engañarla otra vez. No… Ya no. No lo ha hecho en los últimos trece años y no se plantea la posibilidad de volver a hacerlo. Jamás volverá a mentir por amor.

Shaoran deja de besar a su esposa y la mira dulcemente mientras acaricia su suave mejilla con su mano. Sakura siempre será tan delicada… como una flor. Su flor, la más hermosa y dulce, la que él cuidará y protegerá con su vida. Para siempre.

—¿En qué estás pensando ahora? —pregunta en un susurro con cierto aire de seducción.

Sakura lo escruta atenta a cualquier gesto que pueda delatar los pensamientos de su marido, pero el funcionamiento de su mente todavía sigue siendo un misterio para ella.

—En lo mismo que estás pensando tú —responde finalmente mientras se abrazan en medio del salón. Sakura observa de reojo la fotografía que estaba contemplando minutos antes y niega para sus adentros. Por aquel entonces tenían diecisiete años. No sabían nada de su futuro, pero en esa época ya se amaban. Fotos. Sólo quedaron viejas fotografías de sus años de adolescencia. Fotos y "te quieros" olvidados en algún lugar de sus recuerdos. Nada más. El dolor, las lágrimas que experimentaron no han dejado rastro en ellos. No necesitan rememorar ese sufrimiento. No hay motivos ni razones suficientes para dejar de ser felices ahora mismo.

Sí, fotos… Sakura acababa de obtener una cámara y no perdió tiempo para buscar a Shaoran y hacerse esa fotografía que años después quedó enmarcada.

_—«Vamos, Shaoran, tenemos muy pocas fotos juntos». _—había dicho entonces con alegría— «¡Debemos hacernos una sesión completa!»

—¡Maldita sea! —Shaoran corta el hilo de los pensamientos de Sakura mientras se aparta de ella y busca con la mirada al culpable que ha roto esa magia que se había creado entre ambos. Lo encuentra unos centímetros más abajo. Así, altanero, peludo, de un extraño color amarillo y repantigándose contra el suelo de parqué—. ¡Siempre igual! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo con este gato, Sakura! Es como si se pusiera celoso cada vez que me acerco demasiado a ti.

Sakura trata de ocultar inútilmente la risa al tiempo que se encorva y recoge a su mascota del suelo, rascándole la barriga con ternura.

—¿Será posible? —contesta haciéndole carantoñas al animal— Fuiste tú quien lo trajo a casa como regalo de Navidad para los niños…

—Sí, pero yo quería que se encaprichara de ellos. No de ti.

—Me parece que el que está celoso no es precisamente el gato, Shaoran —insinúa Sakura divertida estrechando a "esa estúpida bola de pelo amarilla", según lo calificaría Shaoran— ¿Verdad, Kero?

El animal se pega aún más al pecho de Sakura cuando ella pronuncia estas palabras, como si realmente entendiera lo que ella le ha dicho, y mira a Shaoran de una forma que a él no le gusta nada.

—Sí, sí, restriega la cebolleta todo lo que puedas —masculla resentido señalando a Kero con el dedo índice y una expresión en el rostro que habla por sí sola— Pero a quien quiere Sakura es a mí, ¿te enteras?

Kero se remueve salvajemente entre los brazos de su dueña antes de aprisionar el dedo de Shaoran entre sus felinas fauces. Éste se traga las ganas de gritar, tan orgulloso como siempre, aunque se trate de una absurda batalla entre un hombre y su animal de compañía, pero… ¡En qué hora se le pasaría la genial idea de llevarle un gato a los niños! Akari y Ren se tienen el uno al otro. Son gemelos, y precisamente por serlo, por tener la misma cara, están unidos por un vínculo que nadie podrá romper. Y él tiene a Sakura. Está claro. ¡Kero sobra!

—¡Kero, eso no se hace! —le reprende Sakura al animal frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque este numerito del mordisco y de los extraños piques entre Shaoran y Kero es ya algo habitual en la nueva familia Li— ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí… —titubea Shaoran mientras fija su mirada en el punto exacto en donde Kero ha hundido sus pequeños y afilados dientes— Ya estoy acostumbrado. Oye, Sakura… Yo creo que este gato lo hace adrede. ¡No es normal!

Sakura abre la boca para responder, pero no le da tiempo. Akari y Ren irrumpen en el salón ataviados perfectamente para la ocasión. Se cuelgan de los brazos de sus padres preguntando:

—¿Ya es la hora? ¿Nos vamos ya?

Shaoran echa un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera para después buscar la aprobación de su mujer, que enseguida asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, vámonos ya.

—¡Bien! ¡A ver a Umiko! ¡A ver a Umiko! —exclama Akari alzando sus pequeños brazos mientras corretea hacia el recibidor, en donde espera a que su madre le ponga su abrigo—Tienes ganas de verla, ¿verdad, Ren?

—¡Cierra el pico, Akari! —repone Ren poniéndose colorado mientras intenta pasar desapercibido frente a sus padres.

Shaoran y Sakura son los últimos en cerrar la comitiva cuando sus hijos ya los esperan fuera.

—Tú te quedas aquí —ordena Shaoran a Kero, que los ha acompañado hasta el hall de entrada, mientras le saca la lengua sin que Sakura se dé cuenta. Extrañamente, ella se ha encariñado con ese gato. Y Shaoran nunca lo reconocería públicamente porque resulta ridículo, pero es cierto; a veces siente celos de Kero.

—¿Qué haces, papá? —pregunta Ren dando a Shaoran un toque de atención. Él enseguida abandona esa actitud de niño pillado con las manos en la masa mientras cierra la puerta sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su gato— No vamos a llegar…

—¡Umiko! ¡Umiko! ¡Sí, se nota que quieres verla! —canta Akari escondiéndose detrás de su madre.

Ren prefiere hacer oídos sordos y perderse en la mirada de su padre buscando algún consejo, pero Shaoran se limita a revolverle el cabello color chocolate, idéntico al suyo, por cierto, mientras echa la llave a la puerta de su casa y comienza a caminar junto a su hijo.

—Es guapa Umiko… —susurra Shaoran con la intención de que Ren lo escuche.

—¿Qué? ¿U-Umiko? ¡Q-Qué va!

Shaoran estalla en carcajadas al contemplar cómo las mejillas de su hijo comienzan a colorearse de rojo. Le recuerda a Sakura… incluso a él mismo cuando se avergonzaba y salía corriendo con la cara más roja que un tomate. Entonces no tenía a nadie que le explicase a qué venía ese ardor en sus mejillas, pero por fin sabe la respuesta y por ello puede mostrársela a Ren.

—¿Sabes, Ren? Cuando yo vi a tu madre, a Sakura, por primera vez, pensaba lo mismo que tú y no quería reconocer de ningún modo lo guapa que era. Seguro que porque si lo hacía sabía que ya estaría perdido. Y ya ves, hijo… No sirvió de nada callármelo, ¿verdad? —Ren trata de esconder su rostro bajo la bufanda que le cubre hasta la nariz. No se atreve a soltar palabra, pero es verdad que es una chorrada negar la evidencia. ¡Y es que Umiko es muy guapa!— Mira, Akari no nos escucha ahora. ¿Qué? ¿Me cuentas qué te parece Umiko? Por supuesto, sería nuestro secreto. ¿O crees que sólo las chicas pueden tener secretos?

Ren no sabe dónde meterse, pero su padre siempre ha sido fuente de confianza y perfecto modelo a seguir. Y obviamente, el niño no sabe nada acerca de lo que su futuro le depara, pero lo único que tiene claro es que, cuando sea mayor, quiere ser igual que Shaoran Li.

—Bueno… Umiko me… —balbucea sintiendo el calor hasta en las orejas— Me… gusta un poco… ¡Pero sólo un poquito! ¡Casi nada!

Shaoran sólo sonríe y acaricia la mejilla del niño, satisfecho de que Ren haya decidido confiar en él. "A fin de cuentas, sólo tiene cinco años", piensa para sus adentros imaginando que, a esas edades tan tempranas, un ser humano no debe de ser capaz de sentir esa clase de amor.

De este modo, los cuatro Li se pierden juntos entre las calles nevadas, entre gente que pasea siguiendo el rumbo hacia el cual le conduce su vida. Tranquilos. Avanzando sin prisa, sin pausa. Construyendo nuevos destinos y forjando el futuro de otros.

Akari corretea rodeando a su madre mientras le cuenta lo último que ha hecho con su hermano y su padre en el parque. Sakura corresponde todos y cada uno de los gestos de la niña, estrechando su pequeña mano contra la suya. Más tarde, desvía la mirada hacia Shaoran y Ren, que cuchichean tramando a saber qué cosas y charlan animadamente del equipo de fútbol en donde Ren está inscrito desde bien pequeñito. Una sonrisa acude a los labios de Sakura sin que apenas se dé cuenta. Y es que todo puede reducirse a que por fin es feliz, a que en este mismo momento no necesitaría otra cosa más que seguir caminando entre la nieve mientras su familia la arropa, le da el calor justo para seguir viviendo, avanzando... Como el reencuentro entre Fujitaka y Nadeshiko. Tan tierno, tan cálido, tan dulce, tan emotivo… Fujitaka no podía creer que de nuevo Nadeshiko estuviese a su lado. Y de hecho, no se hizo a la idea hasta que no la tuvo entre sus brazos, comprobando que no estaba soñando, al igual que Touya, a quien su padre la había contado toda la historia de su hermana desde su principio hasta el final. Y él, a quien Sakura jamás había visto derramar ni una sola lágrima, lloró mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Nadeshiko y acariciaba su largo cabello cerciorándose de que aquello era verdad.

Y de pronto, el hilo de los pensamientos de Sakura se corta repentinamente, pues los Li llegan al lugar de su cita, como cada año. Todos detienen el tiempo por un solo día y juegan a retroceder a esos segundos congelados que marcaron su adolescencia. Aquí, en este parque en donde tantas historias han compartido. Fíjate, allá a lo lejos está el gran tobogán que da nombre al parque; el Rey Pingüino, y justo a su lado se encuentran los columpios, cuyas frías cadenas tintinean al compás del suave y gélido viento invernal. Sakura conserva muy buenos recuerdos de este sitio, sobre todo porque sin saberlo, en este parque fue donde comenzó a conocer un poco más a Shaoran. Ellos nunca se habían hablado y rivalizaban por todo, pero aquella tarde, algo cambió. Sakura lloraba. No recuerda exactamente los motivos, pero lloraba. Y el único capaz de consolarla fue Shaoran. Nunca supo si fue casualidad que se encontraran allí, o si de algún modo ellos dos estaban destinados a conocerse, pero el caso es que el muchacho no dudó ni por un momento en abrazarla y escuchar sus penas, aliviar su dolor hasta que ella dejase de llorar. Sí, ocurrió en estos mismos columpios, hace tantos años que Sakura ya ha perdido irremediablemente la cuenta.

Y entonces, entre la blancura del paisaje, una figura se desliza con delicadeza entre la nieve. Lleva un vestido violeta con un abrigo a juego y calza unas botas de caña alta sin apenas tacón. Su pelo, suelto y liso esta vez, resplandece bañado por los rayos de un sol de color blanco con cada movimiento. La mujer eleva el pálido rostro hacia la familia que espera a las puertas del parque, y de pronto siente que sus ojos se anegan en lágrimas. Ya están aquí, por fin han llegado.

—¡Sakura! ¡Shaoran!

Tomoyo Daidouji, a quien los años y un matrimonio de por medio han convertido en Tomoyo Hiiraguizawa, se abalanza hacia la familia Li con los brazos extendidos, perdiendo por completo esa feminidad que transmitía al pasar de sus caderas segundos antes. Sakura también pierde la compostura y abraza a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas cuando ella está lo suficientemente cerca, balanceándose de un lado para otro.

Dios. Llevan un año sin verse. Desde luego tienen mucho de qué hablar.

—¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo están los pequeños Ren y Akari? —los niños saludan tímidamente a Tomoyo con la mano. Ella corresponde el saludo mientras rebusca en su bolso casi con ansiedad— ¡Míralos! ¡Pero cómo han crecido! ¡Espera, espera, que saco la cámara!

—Em… Tomoyo, no es necesario que…

—¡Que sí, mujer! ¡Ya sabes que yo tengo un don natural para cualquier cosa que capte el objetivo de mi cámara!

Y dicho esto, Tomoyo comienza a filmar y fotografiar a los hijos de su mejor amiga y luego a la familia entera. Ren y Akari se entretienen posando ante la cámara, haciendo gorgoritos y exigiendo ver las imágenes tomadas cuando la sesión termina.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está Eriol? —pregunta Shaoran al cabo de un rato.

—Está con Umiko en el restaurante que me hemos reservado para comer. Ultimando los últimos detalles, supongo.

—¿Y los demás?

—Vendrán enseguida, no creo que se retrasen mucho más.

Shaoran asiente con la cabeza comprobando una vez más su reloj con cierta preocupación. Sakura se percata de ello, pero prefiere callar por el momento y centrar su atención en sus hijos, los cuales han comenzado sus habituales riñas.

—Ten paciencia, Ren —dice Akari dando unas palmaditas a su hermano en la espalda— Umiko llegará muy pronto.

—¡Cállate, Akari!

Tomoyo se acerca a la escena todavía con la cámara en la mano.

—¿Qué, Sakura? ¿Todo bien? —pregunta misteriosamente, aunque sin dejar de sonreír— Tus hijos no han dado señales de eso en todo este tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

Sakura guarda silencio durante algunos segundos mientras escruta con la mirada a Ren y Akari para luego centrarse en Shaoran que, como abstraído, contempla el horizonte esperando a la llegada de los otros.

—No, todo está en orden —responde finalmente Sakura para después añadir— Como tiene que ser… y como era de esperar que sucediese.

Tomoyo contempla a su amiga maternalmente, como si ella fuera si segunda hija después de Umiko.

—Eso está bien. —concluye sonriendo a la par que guarda la cámara.

Shaoran se acerca a las dos mujeres sin apartar la mirada de sus hijos, que han comenzado a jugar alrededor de los columpios, a batallar con armas de nieve que, lejos de poder heriles, les sonsaca más de una sonrisa.

—No sé cómo lo haces, Tomoyo —comenta Shaoran observando a su amiga— Pero los años no pasan por ti. Y que conste que no es peloteo…

—¿Y acaso los años pasan para ti, Shaoran? ¡Vamos! ¡Estás igual que siempre!

Y juntos bromean de nuevo, dejando que la añoranza los invada por completo.

—Todavía tienes tiempo —comenta Sakura a su marido sin poder callarse por más tiempo. Sabe que hay algo que lo preocupa. Y ella quiere que este día no tenga otra cosa más en la cabeza que el reencuentro que planean cada año— Yo te cubro. Venga, vete.

—Pero…

—No pasa nada, Shaoran. Nosotros estaremos aquí esperándote.

Shaoran abraza a Sakura y deposita un suave e inocente beso en sus labios rosados y cálidos pese al frío del invierno.

—Gracias. —susurra antes de perderse entre las personas que hoy también visitan el parque del Rey Pingüino.

—¿Adónde se supone que va? —pregunta Tomoyo con curiosidad viendo cómo Shaoran se aleja poco a poco.

Sakura contempla su figura difuminarse entre la blancura del paisaje, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar.

—A reunirse con alguien muy especial.

Y Sakura no sabe cuánto.

Shaoran zigzaguea entre las calles nevadas realizando el camino que ya podría hacer incluso con los ojos cerrados. Hoy es el reencuentro con todos sus amigos del instituto, pero también es tiempo de pasar un rato con los suyos, con aquellos que portan su misma sangre. Y Shaoran sabe dónde encontrarlos.

Lentamente asciende por esa colina blanca, bañada por la nieve y situada detrás del Templo Tsukimine, avanzando como puede por ese sendero tan abrupto como desolado, igual que la última vez… Los árboles, cansados y desnudos, lo acompañan silenciosamente en su recorrido y millares de recuerdos acuden a su memoria a cada paso que da. Recuerdos de sangre que ya han quedado olvidados.

Shaoran niega para sus adentros mientras cruza las enormes puertas de piedra y se rodea de lápidas grises con epitafios de todo tipo. Se da cuenta de que al final eso es lo único que queda para seguir recordando. Palabras.

Al ir atravesando el cementerio, Shaoran se percata de que va con las manos vacías, y no puede evitar sentirse algo culpable por ese pequeño despiste. Por ello, se dirige a esa floristería que parece que nunca cierra, encargada de otorgarle algo de color a esas vidas sesgadas. Compra un bonito ramo de peonías blancas y retoma los pasos andados para volver donde estaba al principio. Se mueve entre la gente que se arrodilla ante las tumbas de sus familiares, que llora desconsoladamente, que limpia las lápidas o aparta la nieve de los nombres que ya no forman parte de este mundo. Shaoran no sabe exactamente qué debería hacer cuando llegue al lugar que le corresponde, pero tampoco le da tiempo a pensarlo, pues antes de eso, sus ojos captan la sombra de una mujer altísima, vestida de negro y grana que seca su rostro con un pañuelito de seda bordado a mano. El corazón le da un vuelco cuando sus miradas se encuentran y el silencio se hace aún mayor. Shaoran sonríe amargamente y sigue adelante situándose al lado de esa mujer, la cual le devuelve esa sonrisa que, en cambio, está envuelta en lágrimas.

—¿Sabías que hoy vendría aquí o nos hemos encontrado por casualidad?

La joven se encoge de hombros con cierto nerviosismo y acaricia con la punta de sus dedos el mármol de la lápida que ambos tienen delante. Shaoran la observa atentamente preguntándose si todavía no lo ha superado, si la verdad fue demasiado fuerte para ella. Y cuando la mujer le vuelve a sostener la mirada, ya sabe la respuesta.

—Quizás… Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos hoy después de tanto tiempo… Perdóname, Shaoran.

Él la cobija en su pecho mientras roza su mejilla con la suya. Su piel está fría y húmeda. ¿Hacía cuánto que retenía el llanto? ¿Y por qué sólo ahora ha decidido abrir su corazón? ¿Ser libre? Shaoran nunca quiso presionarla, ni sacarla de su pequeño mundo en el que se sumió desde que él mismo le reveló el secreto mejor guardado que conservaba su familia. Que todo lo que ellos conocían había sido parte de una gran mentira.

—No te disculpes, entiendo que no hayas venido antes. —Shaoran retira algunos mechones de pelo castaño que se cuelan en la frente de la mujer y le da un tierno beso en la frente. Así, sin dejar de abrazarla y haciendo que entre en calor— Nadie te culpa de nada, Xiao Mei.

Su hermana asiente tragándose las lágrimas. Ese orgullo no es lo único que comparten como hermanos, pero es lo único que les queda. Porque esa magia que todos poseyeron desde el día en que nacieron… ya no está.

—Todavía no me puedo hacer a la idea… —comenta Xiao Mei con apatía— Antes era muy sencillo averiguar todo, cualquier aspecto de la gente que me rodeaba. Podía saber tanto sus buenas como sus malas intenciones con sólo rozar su piel. Pero ahora, es como volver a ser una niña. Tengo miedo de perderme en otra mentira, Shaoran… Y esta vez no salir de ella. ¿De verdad que ya no volveremos a recuperar nuestra magia?

Shaoran contempla su rostro durante algunos segundos. Xiao Mei lo ha pasado muy mal… Y él no quiere tener que engañarla como lo hicieron sus padres con el asunto de la profecía.

—No —asegura acariciando sus manos enguantadas— Sakura y yo tuvimos que entregar nuestros poderes para poder salir de ese sueño que el falso Lyang había creado para conseguir la Inmortalidad. Debíamos pagar un precio que compensara nuestro exilio… Al igual que Nadeshiko, que fue la que ultimó el trato. Y lo único que podíamos dar a cambio era nuestra magia. Pero si nosotros renunciábamos a ella, también lo harían las personas que nos conocieran y tuvieran un vínculo con ese mismo poder. Tal vez fue egoísta, pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa… El poder que un día Clow nos legó ha dejado de existir. Ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido dejárselo a nuestros hijos. Ellos nunca conocerán el significado de lo que es poseer magia, pero… Debemos aprender a vivir sin ella, Xiao Mei. O al menos, a crearla nosotros mismos pero dentro de otro contexto. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí. Ya ves, al final también era mentira que sin la magia de Clow Reed no podríamos vivir.

—Eso es porque la rama que le fue legada a Sakura tampoco existe ahora. Ella también renunció a su poder.

Shaoran se separa de su hermana y deposita las flores en un jarrón situado a la derecha de la tumba, retirando la fina capa de nieve que cubre los nombres grabados sobre la piedra.

—Peonías… —susurra Xiao Mei deslizando sus dedos por los pétalos de las flores— Tus favoritas, ¿verdad? Son preciosas… A mamá también le gustaban mucho.

Y él sólo puede acompañar a las palabras de su hermana con el más respetuoso de los silencios. Sí, aquí descansan Ielan y Lyang Li. Enterrarlos juntos resultó algo imposible, pues del cuerpo de Lyang no consiguieron saber nunca nada y el de Ielan fue incinerado cuando murió. Sin embargo, las hermanas de Shaoran y él mismo, quisieron dejar huella de su paso por este mundo, así como de todo aquello que les enseñaron. Y por ello, a tres metros bajo tierra sólo yace la espada de Shaoran, la cual heredó de su padre y a la que tuvo que renunciar junto con su magia, y el guardapelo de Ielan, cuyo interior todavía conserva la primera fotografía que se hicieron padres e hijos.

Shaoran y Xiao Mei se apartan unos centímetros y contemplan la tumba adornada por las peonías entre otras flores que de antemano había llevado Xiao Mei. Coronando la lápida puede leerse una frase formada por algunas de las últimas palabras que pronunció Lyang:

«Porque al fin y al cabo… Todo irá bien»

Los dos hermanos vuelven a abrazarse tiernamente antes de despedirse, cada uno por su lado, individualistas hasta el final... Pero esta vez, Shaoran quiere que sea diferente.

—Oye, Xiao Mei… Hoy hemos organizado una especie de fiesta para reencontrarnos todos y contarnos qué tal nos trata la vida. Estoy seguro de que Sakura tiene muchas ganas de verte, ¿por qué no te pasas y…?

—Gracias por la invitación, hermano, pero yo también tengo una familia que atender. Otra vez será. Además, ahora esa es tu gente.

—Sí, pero tú también…

—Hasta la próxima, Shaoran.

Xiao Mei le da un ligero beso en la mejilla a su hermano y desaparece tras echar un último vistazo a la tumba de Ielan y Lyang. Shaoran sólo se queda unos minutos más contemplando el vacío más absoluto. Después también se marcha con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza muy alta.

El camino se le hace algo más pesado que de costumbre, quizás porque sus pensamientos no dejan de abatirle cruelmente, pero prefiere no darle demasiadas vueltas a los hechos del pasado. Ahora tiene una familia que cuidar. Y eso es lo verdaderamente importante. Qué más da lo que ocurrió hace trece años. En estos momentos no necesita más que seguir junto a Sakura, Ren y Akari. Y eso es algo que supo prácticamente desde la primera vez que cruzó cuatro palabras con Sakura, sólo que no quiso reconocer que ya entonces se había enamorado de ella.

Entre estas divagaciones, Shaoran regresa al parque, en donde como prometió Sakura, lo esperan todos… Aunque ni siquiera se percatan de su presencia, sino que se encuentran rodeando a una pareja, la cual preside el círculo de adultos, ya que los niños todavía siguen jugando en los columpios. Todos gritan y se abrazan desbordando alegría, felicitándose y estrechándose las manos. Shaoran se siente algo estúpido por ser el único que aún no se ha enterado de nada.

—¡Ey! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? —pregunta esperando que alguien le ofrezca algún tipo de explicación.

Sakura corre a sus brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no le da tiempo a alcanzar a su marido, pues pronto una fuerte sacudida la quita de en medio y otra chica se abalanza sobre Shaoran con tal énfasis que ambos caen al suelo.

—¡Primo, primo! —chilla ella de forma histérica mientras él intenta ponerse en pie.

—¡Meiling! ¿Por qué eres la única que no ha cambiado el modo de comportarse durante todos estos años?

—¡Porque no he dejado de quererte! —confiesa muy contenta, aunque dicha declaración no causa la misma sensación en el pobre Shaoran, que ahora sí trata de quitarse de encima a su prima a cualquier precio. Ella se da cuenta e intenta rectificar sus palabras— Aunque no de esa manera en que estás pensando.

—¿Y entonces a qué viene…?

Meiling lo abraza cortándole la respiración, tan efusiva como siempre, y después se levantan y tratan de recuperar la compostura, comportándose como los adultos que son. Pero Meiling no llega a conseguirlo. La felicidad que la embriaga es tan grande que no puede detener los impulsos con los que su corazón la obliga a actuar.

—¡Estoy embaraza! —grita a los cuatro vientos entre los vítores de Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol que ya ha vuelto del restaurante, Chiharu y Yamazaki, y también Ryuo, quien lleva la sonrisa más grande pintada en el rostro.

—¿Q-QUÉ? —balbucea Shaoran estrechando a su prima entre sus brazos— ¡Fantástico, Meiling! ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Pero quién es…?

Yamazaki le da un empujón a Ryuo antes de que Shaoran pueda terminar de formular su pregunta. Éste, más rojo que un tomate, se señala a sí mismo con el dedo.

—A ver, ¿tú qué crees? —interviene Yamazaki tomándole la mano a Chiharu— ¡Pues del único de nosotros que todavía no había dejado descendencia!

Todos se ríen, incluso Ryuo, que trata así de disimular el ardor en sus mejillas. Shaoran piensa que no es de extrañar que su prima y su amigo hayan llegado tan lejos. Ambos, tan locos como son, se complementan perfectamente el uno al otro. ¿Cómo será su hijo? Y sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Shaoran cruza los dedos detrás de la espalda para que no sea una niña y no sé encapriche de él, tal y como Meiling siempre ha hecho.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —exclama Eriol llamando la atención de todos los presentes— ¡Ahora sí que tenemos un motivo de celebración! Me dicen que la cuenta la pagáis vosotros, ¿no, Meiling y Ryuo? ¿Qué? ¿Entramos a comer ya?

—¡Eso, eso! —corrobora Tomoyo extrayendo una vez más su preciada cámara de vídeo— ¿Y qué pasa con la boda? Venga, ¡todos juntos! ¡Que se besen, que se besen!

Unos a otros intercambian miradas ante el repentino entusiasmo de Tomoyo Hiiraguizawa, pero finalmente la acompañan en su cantinela hasta conseguir lograr que Meiling y Ryuo peguen sus labios en un beso que se hace eterno, de esos que cortan la respiración. Esos que son inolvidables.

—¡Ichiro, Ichiro! ¡Ven aquí! —Yamazaki llama a su hijo desde la otra punta del parque. Ichiro, que jugaba tranquilamente con los demás niños, se aproxima lentamente hacia donde están sus padres y espera a recibir sus palabras— Vamos, ahora tienes que contar lo que te enseñé…

Ichiro los mira uno a uno devorándose los sesos por tratar de recordar lo que su padre quería que él dijese. Pero sólo con ver a Akari, todos sus pensamientos volaron hacia sus ojos verdes. Y ahora es incapaz de recordar nada. ¡Maldita sea!

—Esto…

—Sí, hijo… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… Aquello…

—¡Ah! —de pronto el pequeño parece reaccionar y, algo avergonzado pero con esa chispa de vida y picardía que ha heredado de su padre, comienza a hablar— ¿Sabéis de dónde vienen los besos? Pues en la Antigüedad… ¡Qué digo en la Antigüedad! En la Prehistoria, un antepasado nuestro llamado…

—¡Takashi! —lo reprende Chiharu agarrándolo de la oreja— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no le cuentes tus mentiras a Ichiro! No hace falta que él también las vaya predigando por ahí…

—Pero mujer…

—¡No sé quién es peor: si el padre o el hijo, pero desde luego, tú eres el más niño de los dos!

Chiharu cruza los brazos sobre el pecho con indignación, pero basta con que Yamazaki le susurre a saber qué cosas al oído para hacer que se tranquilice.

Así es como todos ríen, gritan y aplauden, al igual que en los viejos tiempos, como se suele decir, mientras poco a poco comienzan a entrar en el restaurante entre temas de conversación que nunca se terminan y chistes que quedan inacabados, pues sonsacan sonrisas antes de llegar a su final.

Shaoran y Sakura se quedan a solas en el parque antes de entrar a comer. Intercambian una mirada que lo dice todo y se toman de la mano como si ese roce hubiera sido un casual accidente.

—Oye, Shaoran —comienza ella acercándose poco a poco y muy despacito.

—Dime, Sakura…

—¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero mucho!

Él la abraza con fuerza acariciando su pelo como tantas otras veces ha hecho.

—Yo también te quiero mucho.

Y ya está a punto de besarla cuando la pequeña Umiko Hiiraguizawa los interrumpe a medio camino.

—¡Está nevando! ¡Está nevando! —grita correteando por el parque seguida de Akari, Ren e Ichiro— ¡Qué bonito!

_Uh... konya mo mata hakanai hoshi zora_  
_Uh... hikaru hoshi ni negai o kakeru kara..._

La letra de esa canción resuena en la cabeza de Shaoran. No sabe si es una ilusión, si se lo está imaginando o si simplemente es la música de ambiente que tienen puesta en el restaurante para que los comensales tengan una comida más agradable. Poco le importa… Lo que puede asegurar, es que es una melodía preciosa.

_Nayami wa itsumo taeru koto mo nai_  
_Keredo tobira wa mo hiraiteiru yo_  
_Fumarete mo taorete mo okiagaru tsuyosa kureta kimi ga_  
_Hokoreru hoshi ni naru tame boku wa utau kara_  
_Ima ijou ni ganbaru kara motto tsuyoku nareru you ni..._

—¡Eh! ¿Venís a comer o no? —pregunta Eriol desde dentro del restaurante.— ¡Umiko y compañía, vosotros también!

Sakura y Shaoran vuelven a mirarse para después llamar a los niños.

Shaoran los ve correr hacia donde ellos están. Akari e Ichiro charlando animadamente, sonriendo. Y Ren y Umiko, sospechosamente cogidos de la mano mientras se aproximan. Ambos están un poco colorados, pero del mismo modo bromean y sonríen, como niños que son, a la par que bailan bajo los copos de nieve blanca y pura. ¿Para qué preocuparse por el momento? Ya tendrán tiempo para crecer.

Sakura apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran, y éste la rodea con los brazos. Es cálida, y puede sentir su respiración acompasada entre su cuerpo… Así como los latidos de un corazón indomable e inocente que por siempre quiere seguir viviendo.

—¿Sabes, Shaoran? Creo que este puede ser un gran año —asegura alzándose levemente hasta tocar sus labios.

Él cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por todo lo que es ella, en cada aspecto que despierta su simple roce… hasta que finalmente se separan y vuelve a perderse en el tacto de sus manos acariciando las suyas,sintiendo cómo la nieve enfría su piel. Sólo puede regalarle la más bella de las sonrisas al tiempo que entrelazan sus dedos meñiques en una muda promesa que algún día se hará realidad.

—Seguro que sí.

Y esas palabras encierran mucho más de lo que puede parecer. Una ilusión que comienza a cumplirse, que vuela entre las nubes perdiéndose para siempre. Un destello, un resplandor que ilumina cada momento que les toca compartir, un sentimiento que fluye, brota y nunca muere, que no se rinde, ni decae, ni se desvanece. Una chispa de vida, una locura. Sí, eso es. Desvarío, ambrosía… Razón que se hace palpable… Un sueño que nace y es alimentado con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada suspiro arrebatado de cualquier boca enamorada y que, finalmente, tal y como aquellos que un día iniciaron esta historia de amor superando hasta el más dificultoso de los obstáculos, por encima de las lágrimas, de las mentiras y hasta del mundo entero… Finalmente ese sueño… brilla en la más absoluta libertad.

_Yurugi nai ai konna daiji na ai  
Dare yori mo zutto daiji ni omotteru  
Fuan na yoru mo tashika ni aru keredo  
Makenaide ikiteiku bokura wa..._

_Unmei nante zankoku na mono de  
Yosou nante ne tsukeyou mo nai deshou  
Chitteiku kudateiku kedo kono te ni aru  
Itami himitsu mochinagara kimi no tame ni boku wa utau kara  
Omoeteite shinjiteite wasurenaideite hoshii_

_Dare datte kitto yowasa o himeteite  
Kimi datte kitto honto wa kowai yo ne  
Boku datte kitto wakarikitteru kedo  
Makenaide ikiteiku bokura wa..._

_Hakanakute mou naite shimaisou de...  
Kanashikute mou tatte irarenai yo  
Hakanakute mou naite shimau keredo  
Kanashikute mou tatte irarenai kedo  
Dakedo ne kitto ironna shougai ni  
Makenaide ikiteikou bokura wa..._

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, lectores míos, hasta aquí llegó _Mentir por Amor_... Qué queréis que os diga, no puedo creer que ya lo haya terminado. En cierto modo, me daba bastante pena según me iba haciendo a la idea de que ya no iba a escribir ningún capítulo más para este fanfic. Ha sido casi un año de publicación que acaba ahora y durante este tiempo, escribir esta historia me ha servido de mucho. He podido relajarme y desconectar cuando estaba hasta arriba y ya no aguantaba más, he reído con algunas escenas y me he devorado los sesos para otras. He _conocido _a gente maravillosa que ha llegado para quedarse y, en resumidas cuentas, lo he pasado de maravilla escribiendo _Mentir por Amor_, mi primer fanfic aquí en FanFiction.

¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Por leerme a cada capítulo, por escribirme esos reviews, por acompañar a Shaoran y Sakura en esta nueva aventura y en general por todo.

Sobre este capítulo he de aclarar varias cosas. Empiezo por el nombre de los niños de nuestros protagonistas. Ren y Akari. ¿Por qué escogí esos nombres? Bueno, el de Ren se lo debía a mi compañera de clase y amiga Marta (Hachikoo), quien me enganchó al famoso manga de Ai Yazawa, NANA. Ren era uno de los personajes principales de la serie y tanto a ella como a mí nos encantaba. Y bueno, es un pequeñísimo tributo al guitarrista de Trapnest (otro más xD). El nombre de Akari viene de_ Luz_, que es su significado. Pensé que era un nombre apropiado para la hija de Shaoran y Sakura, que le pegaba, vamos. Pero también me recordó a mi sensei de YouTube, Luz Ángela, y entonces estuve plenamente convencida de que el nombre era el correcto. Lo cierto es que al principio no tenía una idea clara de cómo escribir este capítulo. Quería que fuese una especie de resumen de lo que todos o casi todos los personajes de este fic hicieron después de renunciar a la magia de Clow, pero no sabía desde dónde cogerlo. Luego me vino la inspiración hace unos meses y no sé si habréis caído en la cuenta, pero el inicio de este episodio es la continuación del principio del capítulo 14, Mentir por Amor, (15 por la cuenta de FanFiction). Decidí que quería darles una familia a Shaoran y Sakura y en general al resto de la pandilla. Las posibles relaciones que pueda haber entre los hijos de todos lo dejo a la libre imaginación del lector.

Dios... Tenía un montón de cosas que decir en este apartado y ahora es como si se me hubieran acabado las palabras. Increíble, ¿eh? Sólo puedo agradeceros una y mil veces vuestro apoyo. De verdad, sois personas estupendas. Muchísimas gracias por dedicar un rato de vuestro valioso tiempo a leer mis líneas. Estoy contenta con el resultado de este fanfic, pues al ser el primero que publico, no esperaba para nada llegar tan lejos, pero me alegro de que haya sido así. En serio, y perdonad si soy pesada. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Como prometí, subiré en un archivo RAR la BSO de Mentir por Amor a mi blog para que podáis descargarla. Además, tengo preparado un dibujito ShaoSaku acorde con la historia. Espero que os paséis por allí para verlo y seguir al tanto de las actualizaciones sobre próximos fanfics (y si queréis dejarme algún comentario allí, bienvenido sea), porque una cosa es segura. VOLVERÉ. Estoy escribiendo una historia propia y cuando acabe ésa me pondré a trabajar en un nuevo fanfic. De hecho, ya tengo la trama principal, pero de momento no quiero revelar detalles ^^

Oh, mención especial merece Lesly, que también ha estado ahí desde el principio e incluso ha llegado a colorearme los dibujos que subo al blog y redirigir a este fanfic desde su página. ¡Muchas gracias, Lesly, por todo! Eres genial, de verdad. Qué lástima que haya todo un océano de por medio entre nosotras O_o Tienes que ser una chica estupenda y muy buena amiga.

Bueno, amigs, termino diciendo que la canción que empleé en este último capítulo es _The Starry Sky (HALL)_, el ending de _Angelic Layer_, otra obra de CLAMP. La letra me pareció adecuada y por eso la elegí para darle el punto y final al fanfic. La traducción la dejo al final de este apartado.

Nada más. Decir que me voy... de momento, porque ya lo he dicho. VOLVERÉ. Hasta el momento no sé quién ocupará mi lugar, pero espero que no os olvidéis de mí cuando regrese, ¿eh? xD

¡Un beso muy fuerte a tods! Cuidaos mucho y...

¡Nos leemos pronto! ;D

_Ess~chan._

**_THE STARRY SKY (EL CIELO ESTRELLADO)_**

_Una vez más esta noche está el cielo lleno de estrellas fugaces _  
_ Las estrellas brillantes están colgando con los deseos... _

_ Aunque te preocupes siempre perdurará, _  
_ La puerta se abre..._  
_ Paseos, cayendo, tú eres el que me levanta y me da fuerza _  
_ Así te convertirás en una estrella. Orgullosa cantaré..._  
_ Ahora no voy a dar menos de lo mejor de mí, voy a ser más fuerte. Como... _

_ Amor, este amor importante _  
_ Nadie más es tan preciosa _  
_ Esta noche es sin duda incómoda, pero _  
_ Nosotros somos los que no se perderán, sino seguir viviendo ... _

_ El destino es algo brutal _  
_ ¿No podemos seguir con nuestras expectativas? _  
_ Es la dispersión, la caída, pero esta mano está aquí _  
_ Llevo secretos dolorosos para ti mientras yo canto _  
_ Piensa, cree, no te olvides de este deseo_

_ Debido a que seguramente vas a ocultar la debilidad _  
_ ¿No sientes definitivamente el miedo? _  
_ Estoy seguro de que algún día lo entenderé..._  
_ Nosotros somos los que no se pierden, sino seguir viviendo ... _  
_ Fue fugaz y no más... _  
_ No hay necesidad de tristeza_


End file.
